


The Next Right Thing

by MelodramaticCoffeeAddict



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Vivi, BAMF Zoro, Character Death, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Lowkey Zolu, Luffy is the best captain on the seas, Nakamaship, Nefertari Vivi needs a hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro Needs a Hug, Roronoa Zoro hurts so pretty, Self-Harm, Someone Take This Boy Away From Me, Tags will be added, Time Travel AU, Vivi is a Strawhat, possible Zolu, traumatic flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 157,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict
Summary: A blood stained hand wraps around her arm, stopping her in her tracks. The scene continues to play out in the archway but Vivi finds her gaze pulled to Zoro. Blood trickles freely down the side of his face and fire finally returns to his eyes. Her heart leaps. Zoro is back. Her lips twitch up as Zoro links their hands together, grip tight and determined.“Together.” The word slurs from his blood stained lips.Vivi nods, squeezing his hand, and steps forward. Together. They’ll fix this. They’ll save their nakama.OrAfter the Strawhats are massacred, an unlikely duo travel back to save their nakama and change the course of destiny.
Relationships: Nefertari Vivi & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 382
Kudos: 642
Collections: Excellent Completed Gen & Platonic Fiction





	1. Chapter Zero

**Author's Note:**

> No one ask me how this happened. I have no answer. One day, I thought to myself, I’m going to rewatch early One Piece and I just got some weird Vivi feels. She wasn’t my favorite character but I still miss her some days. How that developed into this, the world may never know.
> 
> Yes, the title of this story is from that Frozen II song. It came up on spotify while I was plotting this story and it just broke my heart, because it fit what was happening so well. Also, if you don't hear the lyrics "How to rise from the floor, when it's not you I'm rising for" and don't see Zoro mourning Luffy we are listening to two very different songs. 
> 
> I want to give everyone an early warning that there are probably going to be some pretty rough scenes going forward. As you can see from the summary, there is going to be death. We will be fixing it. But, as always, I have to make someone suffer. And, per usual, it will be Zoro. So, here is your early warning that future chapters of this fic will include self-harm, panic attacks, PTSD, self-loathing and bucket loads of other dark things. Always check the notes so you know what to look for that chapter!
> 
> Chapter Zero (the prologue) will have death but nothing to indepth. Please read responsively! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I plan on trying to break all of the hearts. <3

Fire engulfs the island. Vivi’s heart sits low in her throat, stomach churning madly. An unfamiliar ship flies the Strawhat flag, flames creeping up it’s boards. She doesn’t know if she even wants to step foot on the island. From this distance, she can’t see any sign of Luffy or the others. The only thing she can see is fire and destruction. 

Maybe Koza has been right. Maybe she should have stayed in Alabasta. What help would she be? She hasn’t sailed with the Strawhat crew in nearly three years. Part of her wonders if they’ll even recognize her when she arrives.

But her heart screams that she needs to be here. These are her nakama. And when the first whispers of an epic plot against the Strawhats began months ago, she knew she had to find them. The journey had been hard. Terrifying. The New World is nothing to scoff at and without Luffy by her side, Vivi had felt her confidence waver more often than she’d like to admit.

“Princess,” Pell says softly.

“Everyone else has to stay on the ship,” Vivi tells him. “If anyone comes to attack you, leave.”

“Princess!” Protests rise up around her.

Vivi holds up her hand. “Luffy-san won’t let anything happen to me. I’ll be safe on the island. If anyone comes, you leave.”

Without giving them a chance to protest further, she boards her small boat and paddles for the island. Terror continues to build in her chest. Small dots on the island morph from lumps of darkness to bodies. 

Vivi swallows hard and forces herself on. Sandy shores press into the front of her boat and she swings herself out, water sloshing against her boots. Each step brings her closer to the still forms littering the sand. White uniforms of Marines. Blood stained bodies of pirates. So many of the surrounding ships on fire.

Clenching her hands into fists, Vivi follows the carnage. Bodies lead her, like some sick path to a hidden prize. None of them look familiar. Blank faces of the dead. She bites her lip, searching for any signs of her nakama. Part of her prays she won’t find any. That Luffy has already left this place to find One Piece.

The dream dies when she finds Usopp. Vivi’s legs and stomach give out on her as she drops to the ground. A mix between a scream and a sob fights itself loose from her chest. There’s a skeleton beside him, Vivi thinks she recognizes him from the wanted posters. Luffy’s musician who joined the crew long after Vivi had left. 

It takes what feels like hours to force herself to stop sobbing and move on. The others could still be alive, she tells herself. Because she has to. Even if the lie burns her mind. They would never leave Usopp behind.

Some of the others, she recognizes from wanted posters. Some of the worst generation. Jinbei, a former Warlord of the sea that had joined Luffy’s crew. Franky, the Iron Pirate. Nico Robin.

Finding Chopper and Nami is hard but not all that unexpected. Somehow, that makes it a little easier. More sobs take her, but she manages to stay on her feet. By the time she finds Sanji, Vivi is able to keep moving with only a few tears.

Luffy and Zoro. If any of her nakama can make it through this, it’s Luffy and Zoro. The two are monsters, in ways Vivi can’t hope to understand. She clings to that. She will find her two nakama. She will.

Clutching her jacket close, Vivi continues up the path. The bodies thin as she moves. Less and less dead line the path. The trees thicken around her, hiding almost everything from view. Vivi keeps her eyes peeled, searching for any signs that could lead her to Luffy and Zoro.

Perhaps they are no longer here. They moved on already and plan on coming back for the others when they can.

The dread in Vivi’s stomach tells her that’s unlikely. A harsh wind whips through the trees, throwing leaves and dirt at Vivi. All harmless debri to bat away until rough straw hits her face. Her fingers trap the straw and what’s left of the brim on a hat. She recognizes the red ribbon instantly.

“Luffy-san.” His name leaves her lips in a heart broken whisper and all the strength in Vivi’s body leaves her.

She drops to her knees, clutching the remnants of the hat close to her chest and trying to gather the strength to cry. Luffy would never let anything happen to his treasure. And Zoro would never let anything happen to his captain.

She’s too late. Her nakama are gone.

“Luffy-san,” Vivi sobs.

“Oi, Zoro, get up!” An unfamiliar voice splits the air and Vivi’s head snaps up again.

Zoro.

Zoro.

Metal clashes from somewhere in the distance. 

“Fire Fist! Oi, Zoro, you have to get up!”

Vivi shoves herself to her feet and runs toward the noise, the ribbon of Luffy’s hat still clutched in her hand. The trees give way to a clearing. A blonde man darts around the area, throwing fire at one of the Marine Admirals. Occasionally, he moves to hold up a pipe, blocking the swing of a sword from another Marine.

On his knees, in the middle of the clearing, covered in blood, sits Zoro. He looks so different and yet still the same. His green hair stained red and a scar has taken his left eye. His gaze is distant, as though he isn’t seeing anything, and locked on the still body beside him.

Luffy.

“Zoro!” The blonde man throws the sword wielding Marine aside. “Luffy would never forgive me if I let you die. Get up.”

Zoro doesn't move, gaze still locked on Luffy. The blonde clashes with the Admiral again, cursing. Behind them, the other Marine stumbles to his feet, sword posed to strike. Zoro either doesn’t notice him or doesn’t care. Vivi’s heart stutters to a stop. The blonde is too far away to help. And Zoro is too out of it.

Her feet carry her forward. Zoro’s white katana sits on the dirt and she snatches it up without hesitation. The Marine never sees her coming. She blocks his blow, slamming her foot into his knee, and drives the sword into his stomach before she realizes what she’s done. The Marine drops to the ground and Zoro’s most prized possession slips from her grasp.

Warm blood leaks through her fingertips and she forces herself to look away, vomit bubbling in her stomach. 

Zoro doesn’t acknowledge her. Vivi drops to her knees in front of him, trying desperately not to look at the still form below her. 

“Zoro,” Vivi whispers his name, hand moving to cup his cheek. “Zoro, please look at me.”

He doesn’t. Chest heaving, Vivi glances behind her, watching the blonde and Admiral continue to fight. Neither of them seem to notice her yet. Which means that, if she can get Zoro up, she can get them away undetected.

“Mr. Bushido,” the nickname slips loose in a desperate plea.

Zoro blinks and looks up. His gaze is still distant, but some recognition settles in his eyes. “Vivi?”

A sob of relief leaves her. “Zoro, we have to get up.”

“Luffy.”

Vivi squeezes her eyes shut to fight back tears. Letting out a determined breath, she looks up at Zoro again. “Get up.”

She grabs his arm, using all her weight to shift him. He allows it. Blood soaks his green kimono, staining his hair and cheeks. Zoro stumbles against her as she steers him back toward the forest. 

“Luffy,” Zoro whispers their captain’s name again, voice barely audible from shock. 

“Keep moving, Zoro.” Vivi refuses to think of him. She can’t. 

If she thinks of Luffy, she’ll think of all of her nakama. Guilt and grief will melt all of her willpower and send her tumbling to the ground. 

Zoro stumbles but keeps his footing. The sounds of battle behind them begin to fade. The trees around them begin to thicken again, hiding them from view. Vivi steers Zoro off the path, hoping to hide them from anyone that might come looking for them. 

She’d never be able to fight an Admiral. And Zoro was in no shape to even attempt it. They make it a few miles before the last of Vivi’s strength gives out. She allows them to fall to the ground, Zoro returning to his shell shocked state of staring at the dirt below him. Vivi collapses to tears beside him, resting her head against the ground as she clutches Luffy’s ribbon to her chest and sobs. 

Every thought brings her back to her fallen nakama. Gone without the chance to fulfill their dreams. And she hadn’t been here to help them. She’d stayed in Alabasta, hidden behind castle walls and royal guards.

Could she have helped? Changed things? Saved her nakama?

“Oh, Zoro.” Vivi forced herself up, tears blurring her vision. She reaches out for the swordsman, hand clamping around his sleeve as she leans against his shoulder to continue her tears. “Zoro.”

He doesn’t respond. Vivi wonders if he ever will. She’s heard stories of men and women who have come home from war without ever really coming home. Their minds trapped away from the reality around them, hiding from what they’ve seen. If Vivi can get Zoro off this island, she may never truly get him back.

“I’m sorry, Zoro. I’m so, so sorry.”

The sun begins to sink in the sky by the time Vivi’s finished crying. Beside her, Zoro keeps staring at the ground, ignoring the blood drying against his bare skin. Vivi’s eyes move through the thick trees, trying to think of a plan. Where is the blonde now? Who is the blonde? How is she going to get Zoro out of here?

She strains her ears for signs of a battle, but she finds none. Just the crackle of fire and the rustle of leaves. And then, words? Vivi straightens herself, turning her ear toward the noise. The voices sound close, familiar even. 

_“What brings you all the way out here?”_ Zoro’s voice asks. 

Vivi freezes, head snapping up to Zoro. He hasn’t moved, gaze still stuck to the ground.

 _“I could ask you the same question, Mr. Bushido,”_ Vivi replies.

The sound of her own voice stops her heart, her mind spinning. Why do these words fill her with deja vu? 

_“I’m training, obviously.”_

_“Chopper told you not to take your bandages off.”_

_“Well, I can’t train if I have them on.”_

Alabasta. She and Zoro had had this conversation in Alabasta, just after Crocodile had been defeated. She’d hiked into the countryside, hoping to find some answers, and instead found the swordsman balancing multiple boulders on his wounded body.

Vivi pushed herself up, confusion and curiosity filling her as she followed the voices. Small bricks peeked out from beneath the plants around her. Reminders of what most have once been a village. The further Vivi goes, the more buildings begin to appear. None of them are intact, but it told Vivi one thing. People had lived here once. 

Something important either is or was here.

A cracked sign stood beside the path. Vivi paused to brush some of the dirt away, squinting down at the small words. **_Gate of Kairos_ ** , the large words read. _Wrong choices are inevitable. So are second chances._

 _“You didn’t answer my question,”_ Zoro said. _“What are you doing out here? I thought you’d be down celebrating with the rest of your city.”_

_“I needed to think.”_

His voice carries Vivi forward. Beyond the gate sits an archway, glistening as though made of water. And, in that water, sits a scene. Vivi sees herself, three years ago, standing on a cliff and staring out at a sunset. Behind her, Zoro sits with his arms outstretched, boulders balanced perfectly.

She remembers this day. This is the day she made her choice.

_“You aren’t coming with us.” Zoro said. His voice held no question._

_Vivi sighed, staring out at the horizon. “I don’t know. I-I don’t know what the right thing to do is.”_

_“We never know what the right choice is. Not until we’ve already made the wrong one.” He sounded strangely wise for Zoro. “But, no matter what you choose, Vivi, you’ll always be our nakama. And we will always be here for you.”_

The words had brought her such relief. Had made her decision so easy. Looking back, she can’t help but think that it was the wrong decision. Zoro had been right. At the moment, staying in Alabasta had felt so right. Now, she knows it was wrong. 

“Why are you showing me this?” she asks the gate. “What do you want me to do?”

_“What if I make the wrong choice?” Vivi turned to look at Zoro, tears in her eyes. “What if I stay here and it turns out to be a mistake?”_

_“What if you leave and your country needs you? No good comes from what ifs, Vivi.”_

_“I don’t want to regret this.”_

She does. She regrets leaving them. Regrets not being able to die beside her nakama.

_“You have to make a choice, Vivi. And, if it’s the wrong one, fix it later.”_

_“How can I fix something like this?”_

She can’t. 

Can she? 

_Wrong choices are inevitable. So are second chances._

Second chances. Is that what this is? A second chance? Is that what these people were living here for?

There’s only one way to find out.

Vivi’s feet carry her toward the gate. Every muscle in her body screams for her to touch it. To let it pull her back to that moment. To change her mind. 

A blood stained hand wraps around her arm, stopping her in her tracks. The scene continues to play out in the archway but Vivi finds her gaze pulled to Zoro. Blood trickles freely down the side of his face and fire finally returns to his eyes. Her heart leaps. Zoro is back. Her lips twitch up as Zoro links their hands together, grip tight and determined.

“Together.” The word slurs from his blood stained lips.

Vivi nods, squeezing his hand, and steps forward. Together. They’ll fix this. They’ll save their nakama.


	2. Chapter One: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I don’t have time to babysit you.” Zoro shoves past her._   
>  _Vivi’s hand snatches his sleeve, yanking him back. The pity has left her face, thank God, replaced by more anger than he’s ever seen from her. “I don’t want you to babysit me. I’m in the dark here, Zoro. I don’t know what comes next.”_   
>  _Resentment builds in his chest. “And who’s fault is that?"_
> 
> (Zoro and Vivi return to Alabasta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  Panic Attacks  
> Self Harm  
>  **Please read responsibly. For a detailed explanation of where these things will occur, please see the end notes.**
> 
> I know I said Sunday, but I am awful at keeping things to myself when I'm excited about them *shrugs*
> 
> We've switched to Zoro's POV for this chapter, hence the warning for self harm and panic attacks. Because our sweet boy absolutely does not have proper coping mechanisms.
> 
> I know a lot of you have said you're interested to see how Vivi and Robin will be handled. Fair warning not to be expecting a lot of that in this chapter. I'm saving that for Vivi's chapters, most of which will be internal. Remember that Vivi canonically knows that Robin has joined the Strawhats and she told her father she wasn't upset, because she trusted Luffy's judgment - which is the same thing that Vivi tells Zoro.
> 
> Hope you guys are will to stick with me as I figure this fic out. I don't have a lot planned for it and I'm working things out as they come to me. For now, enjoy the angst, pain, and attempts at comfort below.

Zoro wakes in a cold sweat, shooting up in bed, and gasps wildly. His gaze shoots around the room, searching for the danger that sends horror reverberating through his veins. Moonlight spills over the room, showing him rows of beds. Lumps sit under blankets, soft snores and steady breathing filling the room around his gasps. The air around him is cool, windows closed to hold in the heat. 

He knows this room.

Alabasta. He’s back in Alabasta.

Zoro’s shaking hands shoot to his face. His left eye is open, scar missing. He moves his fingertips down the rest of his body. Many of his scars are gone. So are his muscles, every bit of strength he’d gathered over his time with Mihawk, stripped from him. But the bandages Chopper insisted on wrapping him in after the Battle of Alabasta are present. 

Zoro’s chest heaves. He looks around the room again, taking a moment to stare at each of his nakama’s sleeping forms in turn. Usopp, his fingers unbroken and body free of holes, sleeps soundly in his bed, limbs thrown around as they often are. Nami’s red hair is short again, falling across her intact face from where she’s curled on her side. Chopper is curled at Usopp’s side, fur smoothed down and untarnished by flames. The cook’s limbs are all there. None of his legs appear broken and he breathes easily. None of the awful rasping from broken ribs, hands intact and not reaching out for Zoro.

Swallowing the vomit in his throat, Zoro forces the sounds from his mind and turns to the bed beside him. Luffy’s snores rock the room. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Zoro pushes himself up. His legs turn to jello when he tries to take a step forward. He falls to his knees beside Luffy’s bed, fingers trembling as they tug back the blacket. 

He has to see. Has to make sure. 

There’s no holes in Luffy’s chest. No sizzling stink of flesh. Sabo’s cries of rage and vengeance don’t fill the air. 

The world around them is quiet. Because Zoro is in Alabasta and the war is over. 

He rests his head on Luffy’s bed, tucking his arm into his teeth to stifle any noise, and fights back sobs. His nakama are safe. They’re alive. And, even though Zoro failed them once, he can fix it now. He can fix it. 

He will fix it.

“Zoro.” Her voice is so soft he almost misses it.

His gaze snaps up to meet Vivi’s. She stands on the other side of Luffy’s bed, eyes watering with tears as she clutches a torn and stained ribbon. 

“Yo,” his voice trembles, hands shaking as he wipes the tears from his face.

Vivi crosses to the other side of the bed, kneeling beside him. “You’re here?”

Zoro nods, unable to trust his own voice. Soft hands take his, squeezing tightly as she nods at him. Neither of them speak. There are no words for this. No right way to greet someone after this. 

Another shuddering breath leaves Zoro’s lungs and Vivi rubs his back. He shrugs out of her grip, eyes moving around the room. His swords sit beside his bed, patiently waiting. Wadou, Kitseu, and Enma. No, no Shusui. No, fuck, no. Yubashiri. Enma is in Wano now. And Shusui waits for him on Thriller Bark, around with one of his missing nakama.

“I’ll be back,” he tells Vivi.

“Zoro.” Her voice wavers as he stands, moving to grab his sword. “Zoro, wait.”

He ignores her, pushing open the door and making his way into the hallway. Vivi’s light footsteps follow him, fingers catching around the sleeve of his shirt. The hallway around them sits empty, silent as the rest of the palace sleeps.

“Stop,” she orders. “Where are you going?”

“I have to check something.”

Her grip tightens as he tries to pull away. “Check in the morning. Zoro, you have to take a breath.”

“Let go of me.”

“No. Just, wait here and-”

“And what?” The snarl comes out far harsher than he intends but he manages to free his arm from her grip. “Cry? Snivel?”

“Mourn,” she says softly. “Our nakama-”

 _Are dead_ , she’s going to say. He can’t hear that. Strange heat begins to press against his skin. His heart climbs into his throat, pounding hard enough to vibrate his entire being. 

“Are in that room, sleeping,” he replies lowly, daring her to say otherwise.

Because they are. His nakama are sleeping. They’re safe. They are _alive_. And Zoro intends to keep it that way. 

Vivi swallows, tears returning to her eyes as she stares up at him. “Zoro,” she whispers.

“I don’t have time to sit around and cry,” he tells her. “I have to know what I brought back with me.”

_I have to know if I’m strong enough to do anything. What have I lost?_

“I’ll be back. Just.” Zoro’s gaze moves to the door behind her. “Just, wait with them.”

 _Keep them safe_.

Finally, she nods.

The Alabastian night is cold as he makes his way through the palace and down the front steps. The guards glance at him as he passes. He pays them little mind, heading back to the cliff. By some miracle, his feet remember the way. The moon hangs high over his head as he moves. It's been years since he set foot in Alabasta. Somehow, he remembers it differently. The city seems far more beautiful than he had memories of, even in the wake of their war with Crocodile.

Zoro settles himself on the cliff, pulls in a deep breath, closes his eyes, and searches the city. He feels them. His nakama, sleeping in the palace below. The scorpions scuttling in the dirt behind him. It’s still there. He hasn’t lost his Observation Haki. Alright, good. That’s very, very good. A slight smile settles over his lips as he lets himself focus in on the feeling of Luffy, each breath his captain takes. 

Armament. Arguably the more important of the two. If his armament had been stronger, better, then maybe.

No. Stop. 

Don't think of that now. 

Zoro pulls Enma - Shusui - no, Yubashiri. Damn it, he needs to stop doing this. He needs to know where he is. When he is.

Breath in. Breath out.

Zoro frees Yubashiri from its scabbard and holds the katana out before him. Black erupts across the blade. 

Good. Zoro breathes again, placing the blade back in its scabbard and looking out at the still desert around him. He can do this. He can save them this time. He just needs a plan, a way to make them stronger. A way to prepare them for the end.

No, no, not the end. He won’t let _that_ be the end.

Blood thunders in his ears, his chest heaving wildly. The cold air around him began to burn as his skin turned red hot. Sweat gathered around him, dripping down his neck and back. Vibrations racked his body, as though he was trying to jump out of his own skin.

Zoro shed his top, desperate for cold air to help him. It did no good. His breath shuddered, turning to gasps, as his heart slammed faster and harder. He couldn’t pull anything into his lungs. He was choking, suffocating on pure, cool oxygen. His vision narrowed, spinning like a top and he squeezed his eyes closed to try and fight the dizziness.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Zoro knotted his hands in his hair to try and calm the trembling. They wouldn’t die. They wouldn’t die like that. Not again.

Zoro wouldn’t let them die like that. He would be better, stronger, faster. This time, he would save them all.

His hand tightened in his hair, pulling until pain erupted in his skull. His thoughts turned to the pain, stealing memories from the front of his mind. Zoro pulls harder, desperate to think of anything else.

Zoro breathes. A shiver runs through him as the air finally turns cold again. He sucks in oxygen like a drowning victim, pulling his still trembling hands from his hair. 

“Luffy.” His captain’s name leaves his lips in a pathetic whisper and he searches for Luffy’s presence again.

Still healthy and strong as Luffy sleeps soundly.

Exhaustion seeps into Zoro’s bones and he knows it's time to move. Limbs still feeling like jello, he shoves himself up, stumbling only a bit. Tomorrow, they’ll go back to Sunny-no, Merry. Tomorrow, the crew will board The Going Merry again. For the first time in years, Zoro will see Merry strong and sturdy again. A massive mix of emotions fill him.

He’ll lose Merry again.

Zoro’s legs give out. He hits the hard, sandy ground with a horrified sob. 

He’ll lose Merry again.

He won’t be strong enough to save her.

The pumping of blood returned to his ears with horrible tremors. Blind terror began to wash over him.

_Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._

Zoro’s hand shoots to Yubashiri, ripping the sword from its scabbard just far enough to slam his palm onto it. Warm blood rushes across his skin. His mind abandons the fear of weakness, concentrating on the stinging pain in his palm.

Still trembling, he cradles the injured hand to his chest. He should have been smarter about that one. Chopper will surely notice this first thing. Shit, he needs to figure this out. He can’t break down every time his thoughts stray to his failures.

His long, long list of failures.

“Stop,” he tells himself. “Luffy.”

Luffy needs him. Luffy needs him strong and present. He’ll figure out a way to deal with this, same as he’ll figure out how to save his nakama. Tomorrow, he’ll board the Going Merry. Tomorrow, Vivi will make a different choice. Zoro will make different choices.

Tomorrow, they’ll save their nakama.

Tonight, he’ll start making himself strong again.

  
  


“Zoro!” Luffy’s voice cheers his name as he opens the door. 

A smile graces Zoro’s face against his will. His captain beams at him, holding Hat tight to his head. 

“Yo, Luffy,” he greets, forcing strength into his voice.

He curses himself as it wavers slightly. Luffy doesn’t seem to notice, turning to Vivi in shock and horror as Nami reveals that he’s been asleep for three days.

“I missed fifteen meals?” Luffy yelps.

“Zoro, where have you been?” Chopper demands, leaping from Luffy’s bed to run over to him. “You were out training, weren’t you?”

Zoro shrugs, turning away from the small doctor to pour himself water. If he looks too long, he might see black staining Chopper’s brown fur. “I don’t need your permission to train,” Zoro tells the young doctor instead. Because that’s what he would say if everything was normal. If there wasn’t bubbles of joy erupting in his stomach.

“Of course you need my permission, I’m your doctor!”

The best doctor in the world. 

“I left my bandages on,” he tells the little doctor.

What he doesn’t tell Chopper is he left the bandages on to hide the wound on his hand from detection. 

“That doesn’t mean you can train! I put those bandages on you so you wouldn’t move around.”

Zoro keeps his back to Chopper to hide the smile growing across his face. This is right. This feels right. The young doctor’s hooves tug at Zoro’s sleeve.

“Sit down and let me look at you, right now!”

“Get off me, Chopper. It was just a little training. No harm ever came from a little training.”

“Sanji,” Luffy’s whine echoes around the room. “Meat!”

“Yosh, yosh,” the cook sighs, standing from the couch.

“Oh, Sanji-san, please sit,” Vivi says, shooting to her feet. “Teracota has been preparing dinner for hours now. If Luffy-san’s hungry, I can send someone to get him snacks.”

“Vivi-chan is too sweet.” The cook’s limbs dance around like noodles. “Going out of your way to feed us.”

“It’s no trouble, Sanji-san,” Vivi insists, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “After all you’ve done for me, it’s the least I can do for you.”

The cook continues to waltz around like an idiot, declaring Vivi the kindest princess on the planet. Zoro sighs, shaking Chopper loose from his leg and makes way to sit in the abandoned chair beside his captain. Luffy collapses sideways, look up at Zoro pitifully

“Zooooorrrrroooooo,” the captain whines. It’s music to his ears. 

“Sencho?”

“I’m hungry.”

Zoro’s lips twitch. “Just a few more minutes, you damn glutton.”

With a dramatic sigh, Luffy flops onto his stomach to pout. The others continue to talk and laugh around them, though Zoro is fully aware that Vivi’s smiles are for show. And that her eyes keep wandering over to him. After a moment, Luffy’s eyes hover on him as well.

“Ne, Zoro?” the captain says.

Zoro hums.

“Are you hurt?”

“Eh?”

Luffy frowns. “You feel funny.”

“I feel funny?”

“Hai. You feel, not Zoro-like. But still Zoro.”

Damn Luffy and the uncanny six senth between them.

“I’m not hurt, Luffy,” Zoro tells him.

Because he isn’t. All his wounds are barely noticeable now, pushed to the back of his mind. There are more important things to worry about. 

Luffy blinks up at him, not looking entirely convinced, but he finally nods and lets the subject drop. The doors across the room open, one of the servants barely having time to announce that dinner is ready before the captain bolts out of the room.

“Luffy!” Nami shouts. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

The rest of the crew file out behind him. Vivi pauses, rocking on her toes as she waits for Zoro to catch up to her. A strip of red in blue catches his eye. The ribbon. Luffy’s ribbon. She’s tied it around her hair. Despite the black scorch marks and small tears, it looks like it belongs.

“What?” Zoro asks, pausing beside her.

Vivi frowns up at him. “Where did you go? I was worried.”

“I was training.”

Her frown deepens. “Zoro.” Pity fill her voice.

A spark of rage shoots through his chest, morphing into a wildfire. “Don’t.”

If possible, her face falls even further. “You have to stop.”

“Stop what exactly?” he demands. “I’m doing exactly what I said I would.”

_I’m saving my nakama._

Vivi shakes her head. “No, you’re not. We said _together_ , Zoro. Together doesn’t mean you running off by yourself and telling me nothing.”

“I don’t have time to babysit you.” Zoro shoves past her.

Vivi’s hand snatches his sleeve, yanking him back. The pity has left her face, thank God, replaced by more anger than he’s ever seen from her. “I don’t want you to babysit me. I’m in the dark here, Zoro. I don’t know what comes next.”

Resentment builds in his chest. “And who’s fault is that?”

Vivi’s eyes widen at the words, far more cruel than she deserved. Tears begin to swim in her eyes again. Silence falls over the empty hallway. Zoro closes his eyes, regret filling his body and he feels the fight begin to leak out of him. She’s right. She’s right, they’re supposed to be doing this together. He isn’t supposed to be hurting his nakama.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“I am too,” Vivi says, her jaw clenching to hold in her grief. “If I’d known-”

“But you didn’t. None of us did.”

“We said together,” she repeats. “You’re not alone, Zoro. I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere. So, I need you to stop. Stop and breath.”

“I don’t have time-”

“You do. You have years, Zoro. Years to plan. You have time. To grieve.”

Zoro’s jaw clenches. “There’s nothing to grieve.”

Their nakama are safe and alive.

“Zoro,” Vivi whispers.

He won’t cry. Won’t breakdown. Won’t freeze.

His nakama are alive.

“We need a plan,” he tells her.

Vivi sighs and shakes her head. “We need to eat. Don’t argue with me, Zoro.” She wraps her arms around his, pulling him down the hallway. “We’ll plan later. I told you, we have time.”

“This isn’t a game.”

“No, it isn’t. But if you think too far ahead, you’ll miss everything in front of you.”

“Like what?”

“Our nakama.”

The rest of his protests die in his throat. Vivi gives him a weak smile, tightening her grip on his arm.

“We take this one step at a time, Zoro. Tell me what happens next.”

“Eh?”

“After you guys left, what happened next?”

Zoro racks his brain. What happens next? They left Alabasta, cashed by Marines but they’d gotten away. And then what? 

Robin.

They left the island and then Robin walked out.

Zoro freezes, Vivi stumbling to a stop beside him. Robin waits on Merry for them, to join their crew. Robin who almost destroyed Vivi’s home. A curse makes it way past his lips.

“Zoro?” Vivi asks. 

“Robin,” he says.

Vivi blinks. “Robin?” 

“Nico Robin is waiting on the Going Merry.”

Her hands fall from his arm. “What?”

Zoro swallows hard, shfiting on his feet awkwardly. “Miss All Sunday.”

“I know who she is, Zoro. I just - I guess I forgot.”

“Forgot?”

“Nami-san wrote me. She told me that Nico Robin had joined your crew. I was angry at first, but, Luffy-san knows what he’s doing and he always has a reason. I’ll never be able to understand why he does what he does, but I trust him.” She lifts her head to smile at him, wrapping her arms around his again.. “Just like I trust you. So, what happens after Robin?”

That went better than he expected. Much better. 

“Enel.” The name of the false god crosses his mind. “Skypiea.”

“Skypiea?”

Zoro nods. “The island in the sky.”

“An island in the sky,” Vivi repeats, voice full of awe. “You’ve all had quite the adventures.”

The feast in their honor is more over the top than Zoro remembers it. A few raised eyebrows move his way when Vivi takes the seat beside him, mainly from the enraged cook. Vivi giggles at him as she settles in. The massacre of the food begins, Luffy’s hands flying across the table and snagging everything in sight. The others squawk and screech, struggling to defend their food. 

Laughter fills the air. Somehow, Vivi manages to join in on the antics. As if she hadn’t seen their nakama bloody and still. Sweat gathers across Zoro’s back. His mind spatters blood across his nakama’s faces. Bloody holes spread through Usopp’s body. Gouges mar Nami’s pretty face. The cook’s hands snap in unnatural directions. 

_“Zoro_ ,” Luffy’s voice creeps from the back of his mind. Blood gurgles in his captain’s throat. _“It’s okay. Live.”_

Zoro squeezes his eyes shut, hands clenching around his pant legs. 

“Oi, what did you drink too much, marimo?” the cook demands from down the hall.

Zoro breathes deeply, forcing his eyes open and grabs the mug of booze in front of him. “Shut it, shitty cook.” 

The words taste unusually bitter in his mouth.

  
  


How did Zoro forget about Bon-chan? The shitty mercenary ended up being such a pain in their ass, and yet somehow so forgettable. Yet, his voice spills out of the transponder snail with the same annoying pitch that Zoro remembers from years ago.

“Where are you?” Usopp demands, leaning over Luffy’s shoulder to yell at the snail.

Zoro’s eyes snap to Vivi, sitting on the couch across from Luffy. This is it. This is the moment he’s been waiting for.

“Oh your ship,” Bon-chan replies. “The Going Merry!”

Merry. Zoro closes his eyes and breathes deeply. 

One step at a time. That’s what Vivi told him. One step at a time and together. 

Around him, the others begin to plan. Questions spring up, wondering if they can trust Bon-chan. Planning for what to do if they’re betrayed. They spring up around him, packing rapidly.

Zoro’s eyes meet Vivi’s when he opens them again. She smiles at him.

“Alright, everyone,” Nami says. “Let’s get going.”

“Wait,” Vivi says. “Everyone, please. Wait just one minute.”

Everyone’s gaze turns to her. All of their faces fall. They all know. Or they think they know. 

“Can you give me just a few extra minutes? I-I need to leave my father a note.”

“A note?” Chopper echoes.

Vivi nods. “If I tell my father and Igram I’m coming with you, they’ll try to stop me. I’m just going to leave them a note.”

“You’re coming with us?” Joy takes over Nami’s face, smiling brighter than Zoro’s ever seen.

Vivi smiles, eyes flickering to Zoro before back to the navigator. “Of course. You’re my nakama.”

  
  


They escape the Marines with far more ease than Zoro remembers. Mostly because they don’t have to wait an extra twelve hours for Vivi. Colors streak through the sky as the sun breaks over the horizon. Cheers erupt from the crew. Along with Luffy’s cry of “Sanji! Meat”. Because this constitutes a celebration. 

Zoro leans against the mast, staring at the door, and waits. The others begin arguing over whether or not they should be able to go to bed instead of celebrating. Laughter fills the air. Usopp chases Luffy around the deck while the cook and Chopper climb the stairs to the kitchen.

Has Robin fallen asleep? 

She never told them exactly how long she waited on the ship. It wouldn’t surprise him. After everything she’s been through, she must be exhausted.

“Sanji!” Luffy shouts, laughing as he dives out of Usopp’s grasp. “Meat!”

“I heard you the first time, you shitty captain,” the cook shouts back, almost to the kitchen.

Zoro’s back straightens as the door opens. Robin saunters onto the deck like she owns the place. A breath leaves his chest. Robin is alive. Whether she wants to be or not, she’s perfectly fine.

“I see we’ve escaped the firing squad,” she says. “Good work.”

The crew jolt into action. None of them jolt into any relevant action, unfortunately. The cook flutters around with heart eyes. Luffy stares at Robin, dumbfounded. Nami dives to hide behind the mast, dragging Vivi with her. Chopper starts crying and Usopp begins shouting about an intruder alert.

It really is a good thing that Robin isn’t a threat to their crew.

“How long have you been on our ship?” Nami demands.

“Quite a while. These are your clothes, correct? I’m borrowing them for now.” Robin turns to dig out a chair, that devilish smirk in place. “Monkey D. Luffy. You haven’t forgotten what you did to me, have you?”

The cook pounces on Luffy, demanding to know what their captain has done to “such a beautiful lady”. Usopp and Chopper continue their fearful cries. Nami continues to shout at Robin over her damn clothes. 

Vivi inches closer to him, peering down at him with a raised eyebrow. “She can’t possibly be upset that Luffy-san attacked her for attacking my kingdom.”

Zoro snorts. “That’s not what she’s mad about.”

“Oh? What did Luffy-san do to her?”

Saved her life. Zoro barely contains his eye roll. Of all the reasons to be upset with a person, saving someone’s life isn’t the best. But, Robin does have a rather surprising lack of logic when it comes to these kinds of things.

“Zoro!” Nami screeches. “Do something!”

“What would you like me to do?” Zoro asks, resting his katana against his shoulder. “Cut the clothes off of her?”

“No, you idiot. Get her off this ship!”

Zoro closes his eyes.

“Don’t ignore me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luffy whines as the cook shakes him violently. “What do you want me to do?”

Robin rests her cheek on her palm, that smirk growing. “Let me join your crew.”

“WHAT?!” His nakama’s protest fill the air as Vivi takes a seat next to him. Aside from the cook, who lets out a delighted “absolutely”.

“No way, lady!” Nami shouts. “You tried to steal Vivil’s kingdom. Why would we ever let _you_ sail with us?”

 _Because our captain is a bleeding heart_ , Zoro doesn’t say. From the corner of his eye, he sees Vivi’s lips twitch in a smile. Hopefully, the navigator’s anger will ease any betrayal Vivi will feel in a minute.

“Because, what your captain has done to me is simply unbearable.” Robin lifts her chin, turning her eyes to Luffy.

“Luffy!” the cook screeches, lunging to tackle the captain again.

“Oi, oi! I didn’t do anything.”

“You tried to hurt our nakama,” Nami snarls. “You deserved for Luffy to beat the hell out of you.”

“Luffy didn’t beat the hell out of her,” Zoro mutters. 

The ship goes silent around him. Apparently, he’d spoken louder than he intended to. Everyone’s gazes turned to him, eyebrows raised in confusion and intrigue. Robin straightens, those violet eyes locked on her. 

Somehow, she looks older. Maybe because this is before she’s found her place to belong. Maybe it’s because she’s sad again. Looking for a way out of the world, but unable to do it herself. A strange sickness rocks in his stomach at the realization that this is going to be Robin for months again. He’s going to have to watch his nakama long to die again.

“And what do you know about what your captain has done to me, swordsman-san?” Robin asks.

“If Luffy beat the hell out of you, you wouldn’t be standing,” Zoro tells her, mind scrambling to cover up the mistake. “You’d be sitting in a cell with your friends. So, what’d he do? Steal your pie?”

“He saved my life.”

Stunned silence drops onto Merry’s deck.

“You,” Usopp stammers. “You’re mad that Luffy _saved your life_?”

Robin’s cool eyes glare at Luffy. “I wanted nothing more than to die in that moment. But you forced me to live. That is your crime, Monkey D. Luffy. Now, I have nowhere to go and nowhere to return to. So, I’ve decided that I’ll join your crew.”

“I see.” Luffy nods seriously. “Guess that’s that. Welcome.”

“LUFFY!” Again, the crew’s protest rise up.

Their captain turns to grin at them. “Don’t worry. She isn’t a bad person.”

“Zoro!” Nami rounds to him. “Do something!”

Zoro blinks at her. “Me?”

“Yes, _you_! You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on him.”

“Luffy does what Luffy wants.” Zoro closes his eyes again. “No point in trying to fight it.”

Face pinched in rage, Nami turns to Luffy. “Have you forgotten what she did to Vivi?”

“Nami-san,” Vivi calls, leaning past Zoro to look up at the navigator. He can feel her hesitation, knows the words must be killing her. “It’s alright.”

A surprised gasp softens Nami’s face. “Vivi.”

“Luffy-san knows what he’s doing. If he says Nico Robin can travel with us, I’ll trust his decision.”

The words probably taste like acid in her mouth. Respect blossoms in Zoro’s chest. This can’t be easy for her, to accept a woman she’s only ever seen as an enemy. But for the good of the crew, she does.

Together.

Together.

  
  


“Jaya,” Zoro tells Vivi as they sit against the rail near Merry’s head, watching the sun set.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are running around playing tag. Nami is going through all the treasure Robin brought with her and the cook is probably doing something stupid. Zoro keeps his eyes peeled for any sign of Robin. The archeologist seems to have taken a particular interest in the two of them. Probably because they’re the only two she didn’t have to win over. And, she’s even sneaker now that she doesn’t know she’s among nakama. 

The chances of her growing an ear to hear their conversation is strong.

“Jaya?” Vivi echoes. 

“A ship will fall from the sky. Then we’ll make our way to Jaya.” Zoro’s hands tighten around his katana. “I need - I need you to come with us when we go to town.”

“Of course.” She frowns at him. “What’s going on?”

“Teach is there.” 

“Teach?”

Zoro nods. “Marshall D Teach. Also known as Blackbeard.”

“The man Ace was looking for?”

His knuckles turn the color of Wadou’s scabbard. “I’m not strong enough to beat him like this. This body is too young. Too weak,” Zoro admits. “I know it. And I don’t have enough time to train. It won’t take us long to get there. But.”

The thought of Blackbeard makes Zoro’s blood boil with rage. He knows all of the problems Teach will cause. The heartbreak that man will bring to his crew.

“But?” Vivi presses gently.

“I know. I know what he does.”

Vivi’s hand settles on his arm. He shrugs out of the touch, hating the heat it brings. Heat will cause another freak out, it always does. 

“Zoro.” She sounds hurt. 

“Don’t,” he tells her. “Please, don’t touch me.”

Her hand falls. He shoves guilt down into his stomach.

“I won’t let you fight Teach,” she tells him. 

He nods.

“So, Jaya and then Skypiea?”

“That’s right.”

“And who did you say we’ll find on Skypiea?”

“Enel. He thinks he’s god.”

Vivi blinks. “God?”

Zoro hums. “He’s a Devil Fruit user. He can turn himself into lightning.”

“Lightning?”

“Luffy was the only one who could beat him back then. I wish I could have seen the look on that cocky bastard’s face when he couldn’t knock Luffy out with a single hit.”

“Right, because Luffy-san’s made out of rubber.”

A smile pulls at Zoro’s lips. “Stupid rubber shit didn’t even realize why he was the only one who could stop Enel. Nami had to explain it to him after.”

Vivi pulls her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them as she listens to him. 

“It was a little more difficult than he thought it’d be, I think. Since Enel’s powers had no effect on him, Luffy thought he’d be able to punch his way out of it. But, Logia users used to be a pain like that. I guess, they will be again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Luffy won’t know Armament Haki anymore.” Zoro frowns down at Wadou. “Or Observation. So, he’ll have to struggle to take out Enel.”

“Couldn’t you teach him?”

“Not in time.” 

Zoro isn’t sure he should teach Luffy at all. Battling Enel was important for all of them. The false god had forced Luffy to learn battle strategy. Forced Usopp to learn courage. Forced Nami to respect their captain’s unusual methods. It had forced Zoro to see Robin as his nakama. Taking that knowledge away could be bad for the crew.

“What is it?” Vivi asks.

“Eh?”

“You look like you’re in pain.”

Zoro shakes his head. “Just, thinking.”

“About?”

“What to let them learn themselves.” Zoro looks out at the setting sun again. “What do I change? What do I make them struggle through?”

Water 7. Thriller Bark. Sabaody.

The panic returns. Vivi leans close as he starts to shake again, hand clasping over his chest. This has to stop. He has to stop doing this. Stop panicking over stupid things. He’ll be useless like this.

“Zoro.” Vivi’s hand clasps his, helping him to stop the trembles.

“I don’t know what to change.”

“Don’t think too far ahead,” she tells him. “Jaya. Tell me what we need to change on Jaya.”

Jaya. What needs to be changed on Jaya? What even happens on Jaya? It’s been so long. They meet Teach. Luffy’s going to make him let Bellamy beat the hell out of him. They’ll meet that old man. Luffy will beat the hell out of Bellamy. They’ll find their way to Skypiea. 

“Nothing,” he says. “We don’t need to change anything. But-”

“No. Not but,” Vivi says. 

A bit of frustration builds in his chest. “Vivi-”

The princess shakes her head. “No. We’ll worry about Skypiea when we get to Jaya. Just one step, Zoro. Don’t overwhelm yourself. Jaya.”

His chest heaves in a deep breath. “Jaya.”

Vivi squeezes his hand before she releases it, settling back against the railing again. The heat of her worried gaze settles across his shoulders.

“You should go down below and get some sleep. You look exhausted Zoro.”

“I told Luffy I’d take watch tonight.”

“I’ll do it.”

Zoro shakes his head. For the first time in his life, sleep sounds awful. He knows what waits for him. Memories. Failures. Despite his heavy eyelids and the dull ache of exhaustion falling over his limbs, he can’t fall asleep. He can’t see his nakama like that again.

He’ll wake everyone in the men’s quarters. Luffy will know something’s wrong.

“Zoro,” Vivi presses. “I’ll watch over our nakama tonight.”

Damn this woman. She’s too stubborn.

“Fine,” he sighs. “Fine, you can have first watch. I’ll take second. And I’m sleeping up here.”

Vivi lets out a long suffering sigh. “Yosh. Yosh. As long as you sleep.”

Knowing it’s a mistake, Zoro closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  Panic Attacks  
> Self Harm  
>  _Both of these triggers happen within the same scene. It is several paragraphs long, including physical descriptions of panic attacks AND Zoro using his sword to injure himself._  
>  **The scene begins with:**  
>  _"Blood thunders in his ears, his chest heaving wildly..."_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"Still trembling, he cradles the injured hand to his chest..."/i >_
> 
> **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY!**  
> 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, friends. I'll see you with the next chapter. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there <3


	3. Chapter Two: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I don’t know how to help him,” she tells the ribbon. “He won’t let me help him, Luffy-san.”_   
>  _In that moment, her voice trembles and Vivi hates herself. She needs to be strong. A pillar of strength for Zoro to lean on when he needs to._   
>  _The ribbon offers no answers._
> 
> (Vivi experience a falling ship, a pirate town, and Bellamy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains canon typical violence. Nothing out of the ordinary**
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm back. Apparently, we're throwing this whole updating once a week nonsense out the window because I am quite literally incapable of not posting these chapters every couple of days. Should my inspiration wane, I'll probably go to a weekly schedule. But, right now, I can't handle the excitement that's been overwhelming me, because this story is just literally taking over my creative process. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their interest so far! I know I'm bad about responding to your comments, but please know that I love and appreciate all of them. I'm just an awkward anxious mess. So thank you guys for giving me so much love and inspiration. 
> 
> I have to give a specific shout out to Jenn, who took the time out of her day to message me with the most amazing piece of art on this planet. And by amazing I mean she broke my soul by sending me Zoro weeping over Luffy's dead body from the prologue of this fic. I am shook! So specific shoutout to this lovely girl who hit me hard and helped my crank out over 14k words in 3 days. You are amazing <3
> 
> Wow, I forgot how long this chapter is. And how much I actually liked Blackbeard before I knew who he was. When he was just some nameless person, shouting to inspire Luffy, I was chill with him. Then he went after Ace. Ace who did no wrong! Only good. ONLY GOOD! I'm not crying. You're crying.

The red ribbon of Luffy’s hat feels unusually rough in her hands. Beside her, Zoro breathes evenly, katana resting against his shoulder. The moon hangs full above her head, a cool chill in the air. 

Jaya.

Unease bubbles in her stomach. Zoro is scared. He won’t admit it, least of all to her, but Vivi can tell. The way he shook. The way his face scrunched in pain as he struggled to make a decision. Zoro is absolutely terrified. And, it's strange. Since she’s known him, the swordsman has been nothing short of confident and unstoppable. The panic threatening to take over him whenever his mind wanders too far is horrible.

Vivi’s grip tightens around the ribbon, her gaze dropping to the worn fabric. “Luffy-san,” she whispers. 

She wishes he were here. Luffy would know how to tame Zoro’s fears. He would be able to pull Zoro close and give him the comfort he so desperately needs. But, for now, she’ll have to do.

Another breeze whips across the deck. Zoro lets out an uncharacteristic shudder as the cold air settles over them. Vivi frowns, glancing over at the swordsman. He shifts, hunkering his shoulders down, unconsciously trying to defend himself from the winds. It's the most he’s moved in hours. 

Vivi pushes herself up, carefully moving away from the swordsman. There must be some spare blankets somewhere. Keeping Zoro warm and asleep needs to be her top priority. The longer she can hide him from the horrors hiding in his head, the better.

She checks the storage room first. A few of the boxes have been thrown astray from their early encounter with a small storm, but nothing seems to be damaged. Vivi frowns as she searches through the supplies. Not a blanket in sight. Damn. Did Nami move them to one of the rooms? She hopes not.

Sneaking into the boys’ cabin would probably be easy enough to sneak into. All of them sleep heavily, none as heavily as the swordsman. Vivi would be able to sneak around and find some extra blankets without a problem, but snooping around the boys’ cabin and getting caught would be humiliating. But, she’ll risk waking Nami if she wanders into the girls’ room. And, then she’ll have to explain to the navigator exactly why she’s been sitting up with the swordsman all night.

“Princess-san,” Nico Robin greets as Vivi emerges onto the deck again. 

Vivi freezes, taking half a step back as she looks up at the woman. She assumed that the rest of the crew was sleeping, but she supposes she should have known better. A monster like Nico Robin probably doesn’t need sleep.

_ Stop _ , Vivi tells herself. 

This woman belongs to this crew. Zoro had made that much clear. And if Vivi plans on helping him save their nakama, that means she has to learn to deal with this woman. She needs to stop seeing Nico Robin as the enemy and start looking at her as a member of the crew. That means being nice. Choosing her words carefully here.

“What do you want?’ The words come out in a sneer despite her best attempts.

Nico Robin seems undeterred. She lets out a small laugh, slight smile gracing her face as she offers Vivi two folded blankets. “It’s gotten cold out. I thought you and swordsman-san might find these useful.”

She seems so normal. Trying to be kind. After her arrival, she’s spent most of the day winning over the rest of their crew. Using her Devil Fruit to play with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. The boys laughed for hours. Sanji - unsurprisingly - had taken no effort at all. Their cook spent most of the day doting over Nico Robin, bringing her drinks and snacks, and being awarded smiles and thanks.

And, now, she’s standing in front of Vivi like nothing happened. Offering blankets in an attempt to smooth over the malice between them.

It’s so strange.

Perhaps this is why she became nakama. She’s making the effort to be liked. And, Vivi has to sail with her. She  _ has _ to. Whether she likes it or not, Nico Robin is nakama now.

“Thank you,” Vivi says stiffly, accepting the blankets.

Nico Robin smiles widely, her gaze drifting up the stairs. “I must admit, I’m surprised. I figured you and the swordsman would be giving me the hardest time. And, yet, here we are.”

_ Only because we know _ , Vivi doesn’t tell her.  _ If we didn’t know, I would have asked Luffy to throw you overboard and Zoro would have taken your head off without hesitation. _

“Luffy-san knows what he’s doing.” Vivi tucks the blankets under her arm and starts back up the stairs.

Nico Robin hums. “I hope he does.” 

Shoving down the overwhelming worry that Nico Robin’s observation is a threat, Vivi doesn’t look back. If there’s even a chance of that woman being a threat, Zoro would have never allowed her on the ship. 

The swordsman stirs slightly as she crosses to him, shoes clicking against the wood. To her relief, he doesn’t wake, just shifts slightly. Careful not to disturb him, Vivi tucks the blankets up around his shoulders. He looks unusually peaceful. The lines of worry have finally faded from his face, all of the tension has slumped out of his shoulders. Unable to stop herself, she brushes some of the hair away from his forehead, like her mother did to her when she was young and in need of comfort.

Zoro sleeps on.

Vivi settles back in beside him, eyes on the horizon. When the sun rises and he wakes, realizing that Vivi never woke him for his watch, he’ll probably be upset with her. But, oh well. He needs sleep. Whether he wants to admit it or not, Zoro needs help.

The moon holds her attention as it moves, pale and beautiful. The white light sparkles on the water, like a thousand of the diamonds the palace tailors might make line her growns with. It's a fight to keep her mind from wandering back to her home. She knows that Alabasta will be fine. The country didn’t need her for two years, it won’t need her now. 

Her father must have found her note by now. Guilt builds in her chest like days of grief. Vivi wipes the tears from her eyes. She’d done her crying the previous night, sitting on the bed beside Nami’s and sobbing quietly. Deep down, she knew she had no right to grieve again. Zoro should be the one grieving. Zoro had been there. He’d seen.

Yet, she can’t seem to stop the tears building in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. Leaving her father must have broken his heart. And she hadn’t even had the courage to face him with the decision. After she’d already assured him and Igram that she had no plans of leaving them. Of leaving her duties as the princess of a kingdom that had just come back from war.

It is the right decision, Vivi knows. Because she knows what happens if she stays behind. This is the right decision. But it chips away at her heart anyway. Her father had done everything for her and she was abandoning him.

Zoro jerks, pained grunt leaving his lips.

Vivi starts, glancing over at him. His body tenses, teeth gritting together as if to hold in a scream.

“Luffy,” he whispers, voice wavering.

Vivi’s heart shatters. Several seconds pass and the swordsman’s body twitches as though trying to run. 

“Luffy.” Their captain’s name leaves his lips a little louder, a little more wounded. 

Hesitantly, Vivi inches toward him, unsure of what to do. She can’t leave him to the horror of this nightmare, but Zoro is prone to violence on the best of days. Trying to wake him in the throws of a panicked nightmare seems like a good way for her to lose a limb. Or her life.

The noise stops. Zoro’s body stills and he returns to soft breathing. Vivi lets out a breath, slumping back against the mast. She pulls the ribbon from her hair again, cradling it to her chest. 

“Oh, Luffy-san,” she whispers, watching the wind move the fabric gently. “I don’t know what to do.”

Because Vivi never knows what to do. Every move she made turned out wrong. She couldn’t even save her own kingdom. Luffy had to do that for her. Luffy always knew what to do. He and his crew had come in, swept her off her feet, and rescued her like the damsel in distress that she’d always been.

So much unknown lingers on the horizon. Jaya. Their next major problems will erupt at Jaya. With any luck, the problems won’t be as disastrous or as terrifying as Alabasta’s problems were.

Blackbeard seems to be Zoro’s biggest worry. Though, not really Blackbeard himself. Zoro’s temper seems to be what concerns the swordsman the most. Which is telling. As far as Vivi knows, Zoro has always been in control of his temper. 

“I don’t know how to help him,” she tells the ribbon. “He won’t let me help him, Luffy-san.”

In that moment, her voice trembles and Vivi hates herself. She needs to be strong. A pillar of strength for Zoro to lean on when he needs to.

The ribbon offers no answers. Not that she expected it to.

Vivi glances to Zoro again, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. For now, he’s calm. For now, he feels safe. She reaches over to fix the blanket where it's fallen down around his stomach. 

A snore breaks free of Zoro’s lips. Relief floods through Vivi and she leans back against the mast again, staring out at the sea again.

  
  


“Did I miss something?” Nami asks, settling herself in the chair beside Vivi.

Luffy giggles madly across the deck, chasing Usopp and Chopper. The sight makes her heart flutter, their happiness seems contagious. Sanji works diligently in the kitchen, humming to himself as he works on snacks and Zoro had vanished to the back deck after breakfast, muttering something about training, and has yet to reemerge.

Of course that was after he chewed Vivi out for letting him sleep through the night. She offered no apologies and should the opportunity present itself, she’ll do it again. 

Nico Robin has made herself comfortable in a chair near the stairs, flipping through one of her books. It seems to have taken no time for her to make herself at home on the ship. Though Vivi's surprised to see that the woman mostly seems to ignore everyone else’s presence. Almost as though she knows she doesn’t belong.

“Miss something?” Vivi echoes, looking over at Nami.

“Hai. With you and Zoro. You two seem.” She pauses, searching for the right word. “Weird.”

“We’re nakama,” Vivi tells her. 

“Yes, but you two aren’t.” Again, Nami trails off, lips twisting with thought. “You aren’t close. Or, you weren’t. But, for the past two days it’s like you two can’t function without each other.” Sighing, Nami sheds her shirt, leaning back to tan in her bikini top. “I’ve got to say, Vivi, you’re my nakama and I’ll support you no matter what. But you can do so much better than  _ Zoro _ .”

Heat races across Vivi’s face in a wild blush. “Nami-san!” she cries.

“What? You can.”

“Zoro and I aren’t. We aren’t doing that. We’re just nakama.”

Nami frowns at her. “If you say so.”

Sighing, Vivi leans back against her own chair. “Zoro and I aren’t together,” she repeats. “I’m just-”

Just what? Helping him through things? No. That will raise questions. And Vivi has no answers for questions.

“I want everyone to feel like they’re my nakama,” she finally decides to say. “You’re right. Zoro and I aren’t close. But, he’s my nakama. And I feel like I should get to know him better.”

The disbelief begins to fade from Nami’s brow, replaced by a soft smile. “You’re too kind, Vivi,” the navigator laughs. “What do you and Zoro even talk about?”

“He tells me stories.”

The lie feels bitter on her tongue. So far, Zoro has spent most of their time rambling about how much he has to do and refusing to process his own emotions until he works himself into a mild panic. She tries not to think about the way he shakes when it happens, flinching himself away from her touches.

“Zoro tells you stories?” Nami asks, disbelief staining her voice. “About what?”

Vivi shrugs. “Before.”

“Huh. I never would have thought that Zoro would have stories to tell.”

Vivi’s sure he has thousands. She’s not sure how many she wants to know.

“Well, I guess that makes me feel better. I’d hate to see a beautiful woman like you wasting her time with an oaf like that.”

Vivi forces a smile onto her face. “Where’s our next stop, Nami-san?”

  
  


“Stick close to me today.”

Zoro’s voice is low as he walks down the staircase, barely a step behind her, three mornings later. Vivi pauses, halfway down the stairs, hands still working to tie Luffy’s ribbon into her hair. 

“Is something wrong?” she asks, glancing around to make sure no one else will overhear their conversation.

“A ship is going to fall out of the sky some time today,” he replies simply, brushing past her on his way to his weights.

“What?” Vivi hurries after him, very aware of Nami’s gaze on her.

“Did I stutter?”

“No.” She lingers beside him as he picks up his weights. “But that’s big information to drop on someone after a normal breakfast.”

Zoro snorts. “I told you about this three days ago. Don’t look so scared. We miss it. I just don’t want you to get hit by debri. A well placed breeze could knock you down.”

Another furious blush rips across her cheeks. “Zoro.”

He ignores her, lifting the weights without another word. Scrunching her face in disgust, Vivi fixes the ribbon in her hair and settles against the mast.

“What else?” she asks.

“What else what?” 

“The ship is going to fall and then what? Is Nami-san just going to make us sail away from it?”

“Have you forgotten everything about Luffy? As if he would ever let us sail away from an “adventure”.” Zoro shakes his head, somewhere between fondness and exasperation. “I think Nami makes us salvage it for treasure anyway.”

“You think?”

“It was years ago. I don’t remember the details.” He shrugs. “Nothing worth remembering. If I had it my way, we’d go straight to Jaya. Not waste our time with some shitty ship.”

Vivi pulls her knees up to her chest, watching him strain against the weight. He’s gained muscle, just in the few days they’ve left Alabasta. Not that she’s surprised. It seems that anytime Zoro’s awake, he’s training. Much to Chopper’s annoyance. The small doctor spends at least two hours a day forcing the swordsman to drink water and lecturing him about the dangers of overworking himself. Not that it does him any good. Zoro drinks the water when it’s brought to him and takes breaks for meals or night watches. Otherwise, he seems glued to his training.

Not always weights, either. The swordsman’s routine hasn’t been hard to pin down. He starts the morning with weights, then moves on to thousands of push-ups in exceedingly dangerous places - most of which Vivi has to look away from - and then goes on to mediation or katas.

“Zoro,” Vivi says after a long stretch of silence. 

“Hmm.”

“Maybe you should take a break.” Her eyes move to Chopper, the tiny doctor glaring at Zoro’s back from the railing beside the gallery. “Chopper looks like he wants to tie you to the mast.”

Zoro grunts.

“You could take a nap.”

Another grunt.

Vivi huffs out a sigh. “Or you could ignore me.”

Zoro levels her with a glare. “I don’t have time-”

“You have time,” Vivi tells him.

It seems like they’re going to have this same fight every day. They have years. Years to plan and train and figure something out. Zoro seems to think that means he has to spend every second of the rest of his life training.

“I am not-” Zoro begins to snap. Then he tenses, lowering the weights. “Get ready.”

“Ready?”

“Hey,” Usopp calls from the figurehead. “Is it raining?”

Something begins to hit the deck, clattering to the boards. Zoro sets his weights aside calmly, glancing behind them at Nami, leaning against the rail beside Chopper. Waiting for her to start shouting orders, Vivi realizes. Her gaze snaps upward. 

“What weird rain,” Luffy laughs.

“You idiot, this isn’t rain,” Sanji calls.

Nami lets out a shrill scream, her eyes on the sky. Everyone else’s gaze follows hers. A shadow begins to spread across the Merry’s deck. Above them, a ship plummets toward them. It dwarfs Merry in size. Its sails tattered, mast dangling by a thread, bits of its destroyed deck falling down into the sea around them.

“Vivi,” Zoro says calmly, reaching a hand toward her. “Grab onto me.”

She lunges to him without question, letting him pull her to the stairs. One of his muscular arms attatches to the stairway railing, the other pulling her flush to his chest. Vivi clings to him, hiding her face from the debri that continues to pour down around them.

A resounding splash throws water up around them, splattering across Vivi’s shoulders. For a moment, gravity releases its hold on them. Screams of surprise and fear raise up around them.

“Grab onto something,” Zoro shouts, voice rumbling from his chest. “Whatever you do, don’t let go.”

“What the hell is going on?” Nami screams.

“This has to be a horrible dream!” Usopp cries.

Vivi clings tighter to Zoro. 

“Oh good, I love dreams,” Chopper says before he and Usopp both yelp in pain.

“Didn’t I tell you morons to hold on to something?” Zoro demands.

“There’s still pieces coming down. Keep your heads up,” Sanji orders.

“Sanji-kun! Turn the helm.”

“It’ll never work with these waves,” Zoro tells her. “Oi, Luffy, cook. We have to protect Merry. She’s in bad enough shape as it is!”

“Yosh! Sanji, let’s - oi, Usopp?”

Calloused hands pull Vivi’s arms from Zoro’s neck. His dark eyes bore into her as he moves her hands to the stairway.

“Hold on to that as tightly as you can,” he orders. “Don’t let go.”

Splinters press into Vivi’s arms as she tightens her grip, nodding. Zoro bolts from his position beside her, grabbing the ladder to the crows’ nest. Looking around Vivi finds the rest of the crew in panic. Usopp’s praying as debri falls around them, Chopper appears to be too afraid to move, and Nami clings to the mast, still screaming. Briefly, she manages to see Luffy and Sanji moving to either end of the deck.

“Hyakuhachi Pound Hou!” Zoro’s shout rings in the air around them. 

The large piece of debri falling toward the Merry splits in half, falling to either side. Luffy lets out a cry of “suge!” and Chopper cheers Zoro’s name.

“Luffy, you idiot!” the swordsman shouts. “Get to the back before something falls on the ship!”

The captain runs off, still rambling about how cool his swordsman is. Despite the terror raining down around them, Vivi thinks she sees Zoro smiling. The monsters defend Merry with surprising ease, fighting off bits of the larger ship as Merry moves with the waves. The sea takes time to calm and one by one, they move away from the edges of the ship.

“Damn,” Usopp whines, clinging tightly to Chopper. “The Grand Line is scary.”

Vivi stands on shaking legs, making her way to stand beside the swordsman. Luffy and Sanji stand with him, near the mast, staring up at the sky. 

“Why did that ship fall out of the sky?” Luffy demands.

Zoro’s arm shoots out to steady Vivi when she wobbles. She gives him a grateful smile, putting one hand up to block the sun as she looks up at the sky as well. Endless blue and clouds float above her. Not an island in sight.

“I don’t see anything up there,” Sanji says.

“Nothing up there,” Zoro confirms. Lies.

Vivi glances at him, unable to hide her surprise. But the swordsman has eyes only for their navigator, climbing to her feet. Vivi finds herself watching Nami as well, waiting for whatever is supposed to happen next. Nami glances down at her log pose and screeches.

The crew start, everyone turning toward the Navigator. 

“Nami-san!” Sanji cries, scurrying forward. “What’s wrong? Are you harmed?”

“Something’s wrong,” Nami says, horrified. “The log pose is broken. It won’t stop pointing up.”

“So?” Zoro asks. “Maybe there’s an island up there.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Zoro!”

The swordsman rolls his eyes, gaze moving the galley door as it opens and Nico Robin appears.

“Actually, navigator-san, I believe he’s correct. There must be an island with a stronger magnetic field that’s causing the needle to point toward a new island,” Nico Robin turns her attention to the sky. “And, since the needle is pointing upwards, the log seems to have been taken by Sky Island.”

“Sky Island?” the crew echoes back.

“What’s that?” Nami asks.

“What’s it sound like?” Zoro grumbles. “It’s an island in the sky.”

“Really?” Luffy turns to beam at the swordsman. “There’s really an island floating in the sky?”

“Can it, Zoro,” Nami snarls. “I wasn’t asking you.”

“Nami-san,” Vivi protests softly.

“Is that where all those skeletons and that ship fell from?” Usopp stutters, still clinging to Chopper.

Zoro only rolls his eyes again and turns back to Nico Robin. 

“Nami-san’s right, baka marimo,” Sanji snaps. “There’s nothing up there but clear skies.”

“I wouldn’t say that, cook-san,” Nico Robin says breezily. “To be more precise, what’s floating up there is a sea.”

“A sea!” Luffy bounces on his feet, Usopp and Chopper running over to join him. “Suge!”

“This is getting hard and harder to take in,” Sanji sighs.

“There’s an ocean in the sky with an island on it?” Luffy’s finger shoots up to the sky. “Let’s go!”

“Our captain is insane?” Vivi breathes.

Zoro snorts. “Please tell me this isn’t the first time you’re realizing that.”

“Okay everyone, turn the helm skyward!” Usopp yelled.

“Usopp-san,” Vivi sighs. “I don’t think that’s physically possible.”

“Vivi-chan is right. We can’t just point the helm up, you morons.”

“To tell the truth," Nico Robin says as she looks upward. "I’ve never been to Sky Island. I actually don’t know much about it.”

“Of course you haven’t,” Nami insists. “It’s impossible. Seas and islands floating in the sky. The log pose is broken, that’s all.”

“After all the shit we’ve seen on the Grand Line.” Zoro crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Nami. “This is where you draw the line?”

“Zoro, it is impossible.”

“No, navigator-san,” Nico Robin says. “You shouldn’t be worried about a broken log pose. You should be worried about how you’re going to get into the sky. No matter how improbable something seems or how much panic may befall our deck, you must  _ never _ doubt your log pose. It is an iron clad rule. On this sea, the only thing you should doubt is your own common sense.”

Nami’s gaze drops to the log pose. Vivi turns to look up at Zoro, his arms still crossed over his chest as he stares up at the sky. The sun shines brightly from the bright blue and the puffy clouds. 

“Are you sure there’s an island up there?” she asks Zoro, careful to keep her voice low.

He raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her. 

“It’s just, Nami-san is right. It seems so insane.”

“The Grand Line is insane.” Zoro shrugs again. “You should get used to that now.”

  
  


Vivi can’t take her eyes from the small, pink octopus stuck to Zoro’s shoulder. It’s almost funny to see how attached the swordsman became to the sea creature in such a short amount of time. Yet, it lightened her heart when he’d blushed furiously and muttered “he’s cute”. Some part of the directionless dork she’d known lingers in him. With the scavengers long gone, Nami leans over her new map of Skypiea. The disagreement between her and Luffy seemed to last hours, both snapping about whether or not they’re going to the island. 

The fear of the giants in the sky still lingered in Nami’s bones, not that Vivi can blame her. Even Zoro’s unnatural calm in the face of the beasts, rowing rather lazily in comparison to the rest of them, had done little to calm Vivi’s own fear. 

“Nami-swan,” Sanji calls, dancing out to the deck with a platter of drinks. “I’ve brought something for you to relax with.”

Vivi giggles at him from her place beside Zoro, furiously cleaning his white katana. Their cook is absolutely incorrigible. Across the way, Nico Robin has her nose buried in a book, trying to learn anything and everything about the mysterious Sky Island. 

“Oi!” Usopp calls from the crows’ nest. “Land!”

Luffy and Chopper scramble to the side of the ship, looking out at the island growing closer to them. Their cheers ring out around the ship. Vivi stands, stretching her arms over her head. Finally, solid land, with no more chances of ships falling down on them. The others begin rambling about their next move, Luffy and Usopp relieved to finally be landing on a “friendly” island.

Little do they know.

Vivi’s gaze drops to Zoro, tense as he slips his most prized katana back into its scabbard and stands. 

“Morons,” he mutters.

“PIRATE SHIPS!” Usopp cries.

Nami and Chopper begin moaning along with him as a group of pirates begin to fight.

Zoro laughs. A strange fondness has filled his eyes, shaking his head at the sniper as he pulls the octopus from his shoulder and brings it to the edge of the ship. Heart light, Vivi watches him bid farewell to the creature before turning to her.

The lines return to his face with grim determination. Luffy leaps onto the docks as soon as they weigh anchor and Zoro hurries after him. Vivi freezes, blinking after the two. No plan. No asking for a shopping list. The boys just leapt overboard and headed toward town, commenting on what a nice town it looks like. 

“Luffy! Zoro! Get your asses back here.” Nami scrambles off the ship after them. “The last thing we need is you morons getting into trouble.”

Vivi glances back at Chopper and Usopp, giving them an encouraging smile. “We’ll be right back,” she promises.

“Oi, Vivi,” Usopp cries.

“Nami-san!” Vivi shouts, running after the navigator. “Luffy-san. Zoro. Wait up!”

Vaguely, she hears the boys shouting at Sanji as she steps into place beside Zoro while Nami steps beside Luffy. A strong arm lingers near Vivi, pulling her out of the way as men swipe by her with swords and punches. Yelping in fear, she presses herself close to Zoro’s empty side, allowing the swordsman to lazily slash his katana at any weapons thrown their way.

“This town is awful,” she tells him.

“It’s a pirate town,” Zoro replies. “We’ll see a lot of them.”

“Say it, Luffy,” Nami orders in front of them, pulling at the captain’s cheek. “Say it. “I promise not to fight”. Say it right now.”

“Ow, Nami,” Luffy whines. “Alright. Alright. I promise not to fight.”

“You too, Zoro,” Nami snaps, turning to face the swordsman.

Zoro pauses, pulling Vivi out of the way of another small group running past them. “I promise not to fight,” he replies easily, pushing Vivi forward again.

“Am I expected to believe you with those unenthusiastic answers?”

“I promised,” Zoro tells her, voice hard. “I don’t break promises.”

Nami’s eyes narrow, but she nods, turning back to yell at their captain some more. Zoro pauses, dragging Vivi to a stop along with him. He waits for Nami and Luffy to disappear from earshot, kicking a stray, violent pirate away from them.

“When we go into that bar,” he gestures to a building up the street, “a pirate crew is going to attack us. Luffy isn’t going to let me fight them.”

“What?”

“They aren’t worth our time,” Zoro explains. “And Luffy won’t give them what they want. It's a win to ignore them and let them do what they want. Keep Nami out of the way. And don’t let her run her mouth too much. If they - if they try to hurt either of you, I might not be able to stop myself.” A shudder rips through his body. “It’s going to be hard enough watching them hurt Luffy.”

Vivi reaches out for his shoulder but he moves himself away. “Don’t,” he says softly.

“I just want to help,” she tells him, hurt blossoming in her chest.

“Then don’t.”

Ahead of them, an explosion rings out. Zoro groans as Nami begins screeching at Luffy, ushering Vivi forward.

“Come on. That rubber moron’s gotten into trouble already.”

  
  


“I’m so pissed,” Nami snarls, slamming her glass onto the bar. 

Vivi peaks around Zoro’s bulk to look at her. “Don’t let them get to you, Nami-san,” she tells the navigator.

“Sorry to hear about all your trouble,” the bartender says, refilling Zoro’s mug without being asked. “Unfortunately, Mock Town has just become a place for pirates to unload their riches.”

“So, shabby pirates need not enter,” Nami growls.

The bartender blinks, glancing at Zoro, who only shakes his head.

“She’s pissed,” he tells her. “Nothing you say is going to change that.”

“Here.” The man puts a fresh drink in front of her. “This one’s on the house. Since eveyone in this town is so rich, brawls and murder have become a usual occurance. Luckily, they leave townsfolk alone for the most part.”

“Well, I still don’t like this town.” Nami snuffs her nose, even as the man puts two pies in front of them. 

Zoro lunges to grab one, pulling it protectively toward him before Luffy can snag it.

“Zoro!” Luffy whines.

“Get your grubby hands back, you rubber glutton.”

“Well, I’m sorry to say, you won’t find any ordinary people in this town,” the bartender continues. “But, your log pose should reset in about four days.”

“Four days?” Nami mutters, looking down at the log pose, still pointing straight up. 

Vivi’s gaze moves to Zoro as he tenses, nostrils flaring as a large man takes a seat on Luffy’s other side. Trying to be inconspicuous, she glances at the man and feels her heart stutter to a half. She’s seen his wanted posters enough times to know what Marshall D. Teach looks like. 

Zoro’s hand inches down toward his sword and Vivi snatches it, pulling it down and linking their fingers to hold him steady. The tremors begin to overwhelm his arms again, his free hand clenching into a fist on his pant leg. His eyes squeeze close, breath deliberately controlled.

Luffy and Teach begin arguing over something. Nami slams her hands onto the table, leaning over to yell a reminder of not fighting to the captain.

“Luffy,” Zoro growls, shoving his own pie toward the captain. “Eat this and shut up.”

Vivi tightens her grip on his hand as he tries to pull away.

“That’s not the point, Zoro!” Luffy whines.

“Then what is the point?” Nami demands.

Teach scoffs. “Are you a pirate?”

“Hai!” Luffy replies, chest puffed out.

“How much is your bounty?”

Zoro returns to his closed eyes and careful breathing. Yelling erupts between the two again.

“Luffy-san,” Vivi tries. “Stop.”

He has to stop. Because the closer Teach leans to their captain, the more violent Zoro’s trembles become. The bartender drops a package on the table with an audible thud.

“There you are,” he says firmly. “Now, I’ll thank you not to fight in this pub. Just take these and leave.”

Teach does so. Zoro’s chest heaves. Vivi lets out a breath of relief, releasing her swordsman’s hand and turns to shake her head at Nami as the doors to the pub squeak.

“Is there a pirate wearing a straw hat in here?” A voice demands from behind them.

Zoro grumbles out a curse. A few cries of fear go up around the pub. Luffy turns to face the man, leaning against the counter lazily. Vivi leans toward Zoro, looking at the tall blond pirate sauntering into the bar.

“Looks like he’s calling you out, Luffy,” Zoro says, raising his ale to his lips, fingers still trembling.

Vivi swallows hard, frowning at the man. Whispers of Luffy’s bounty move throughout the bar. 

“I’ve met so many huge guys today,” Luffy mutters.

Zoro tugs Vivi toward him, inching her away from the captain. The man buys Luffy a drink, taking a seat beside him. Zoro’s hand digs into Vivi’s arm and she grabs his fingers, hoping to let him know it's causing her pain. The rest of the man’s crew walks in and patreons run out, their fearful cries lingering behind.

“Hey thanks, what a nice guy!” Luffy says, putting the cup to his lips.

Zoro throws Vivi back against Nami as the man’s hand grabs Luffy’s head, slamming him through the bar. The  _ shing _ of Zoro’s katana echoes in the quiet air, the steel blade pressing into the man’s throat. Nami screams in surprise, steadying Vivi. 

The man looks up, smirk on his face. “And what are you doing,  _ underling _ ?”

The crazed look in Zoro’s eyes sends shivers down Vivi’s spine and she presses closer to Nami. “That’s a question  _ you _ should answer,” Zoro growls, tone colder than ice.

The man laughs. Nami shoots from her stool. 

“Zoro,” she cries. “Wait a minute! We still haven’t gotten the information we need yet and-“

“Shut it,” Zoro snarls. “This bastard’s asking for a fight. And I’m going to give him one.”

Nami gasps, taking a step back. Murder radiates for the swordsman. Vivi’s hand snatches Nami’s arm, pulling her away from the scene. Zoro said he wasn’t going to fight. Said Luffy wouldn’t let him. She has to trust that.

“Nami-san,” Vivi says. “Let them be.”

Luffy stands, wiping the blood and drink from his face. The man laughs again.

“Yosh,” Luffy says, sneer firmly placed on his face. “I hope you’ve prepared yourself.”

Laughter rises up. Zoro lowers his sword, stepping out of his captain’s way. Nami rips herself free of Vivi’s grip, turning to the bartender.

“Hey, Oji-san, we came here seeking information on Sky Island. Do you know anything about it?”

The bar falls silent for a long moment. Everyone’s gaze turns to them. Then, the laughter erupts. Cruel words join in, mocking Nami’s question. Red embarrassment rises in her face. Nami’s temper has always been as short as the boys, not that she'd ever admit it. 

_ “Keep Nami out of the way. And don’t let her run her mouth too much,” _ Zoro’s voice rings in Vivi’s mind. She reaches out again, taking the navigator’s arm to pull her back.

“Nami-san.”

“What?” the navigator demands. “The log pose is pointing directly at the sky!”

The mocking continues, voices reaching high pitches as they speak. The blonde captain falls against the ruined bar, laughing. 

“You idiots,” the man says. “You really don’t know what you’re doing do you? There are so many unique ocean currents on the Grand Line. One of ‘em’s called the Knock Up Stream. I’m guessing you’ve never heard of it. Ships that fall victim to that current are blasted high into the sky, only to fall straight back down into the ocean. A bunch of ignorant sailors from a long time ago saw ships falling down from it and imagined an island in the sky. What a load.” His laughter turns more hysterical. “All dreams can be explained.”

Luffy’s fist clench. Zoro’s hand tightens around his katana, as though desperate to try and tame his shaking body. 

“What a shame,” the blonde pirate says. “I was going to let my crew test you, to see if you’d pass for the New Era. But you’re a lost cause. Listen to me. The age where pirates dream is over! City of Gold? Emerald City? The great treasure, One Piece? All for fools with their eyes on a dream. Idiots who don’t know the real treasure all around them. And what do they say about the morons who die living illusions? They always lived happily for the sake of their dream. The words of a loser.”

Luffy’s fist loosens, as though the fight has gone out of him. Zoro huffs out a breath, slipping his katana back into its scabbard. 

“Looking at dreaming losers like you really makes my stomach turn!” The man’s fist lands on Luffy’s face.

Nami cries the captain’s name, trying to run to him but Vivi tightens her grip. Zoro hasn’t moved, instead frowning down at the captain. Luffy remains on the floor as the man throws a glass at him. The crowd joins in, mocking the still rubber man.

“Luffy, Zoro, forget what I said!” Nami orders. “Kick their asses!”

“Zoro.” Luffy rises. “We aren’t going to fight.”

Zoro nods. Without a word, he pulls his katana from his side and offers them to Vivi.

_ “I might not be able to stop myself.” _

Anything to keep from disobeying his captain, Vivi realizes. She takes the swords without question, cradling them to her chest with one hand and pulling Nami flush against the bar as the pirates descend. Neither of their boys raise a hand as punches are thrown, beer is spit in their face, and insults are hurled their way. Nami screams at them to do something.

“Nami-san,” Vivi says, burying her face in Nami’s shoulder as Zoro is thrown through a number of tables. “Stop.”

The men around them cheer wildly as the swordsman rolls to a stop, eyes closed and breathing controlled. 

“Luffy, do something!” Nami screams.

Seconds later, their captain’s head is thrown through the window. Nami snatches Luffy’s hat from where it’s fallen, pulling from Vivi’s grip to rush over to the boys’ still forms. Hesitantly, Vivi follows, eyeing the pirates around them.

“You won’t survive long, traveling with wimps like that,” one of the on-lookers laughs. “I’ll buy you off them.”

Nami’s face darkens. “Now you’ve said it,” she growls. “Buy me?”

“Nami-san, stop,” Vivi pleads, grabbing her arm. “Ignore them.”

“I won’t!” she shouts, standing. “How dare you. You scum. I’m far too good for a team of pansies like you.”

“Nami-san!”

Zoro’s hand clenches in a fist as they begin to mock again. Nami sneers at the men, grabbing the back of Luffy’s shirt and heaving him up, shoving him out the door. Vivi turns to Zoro, finding the swordsman already on his feet, hand on her lower back as he guides her out. 

Nami’s heels clink against the boards as she continues to drag Luffy away from the bar. Blood drips down Zoro’s face as he leads Vivi after them, taking his katana from her. His eyes look glazed over, as though his mind has begun to wander away. It sends her heart into her throat, smacking her back onto that cursed island.

“Zoro,” she whispers. “Are you here?”

He squeezes his eyes shut and gives a stiff nod. 

“Sky Island does exist,” a voice calls out from behind them.

Nami stops, depositing Luffy on the ground. Zoro’s teeth grit, hand finding Vivi’s and she tugs it down, far away from his katana as Teach begnis to laugh.

“Why the long face, Nee-chan?” Teach asks. His voice sends spiders up Vivi’s spine. “Those two won that fight.”

“Huh?”

“And the tongue lashing you gave them was pretty impressive too,” he adds, pointing at Nami. “You’ve got some guts woman.”

Luffy brushes himself off as he stands.

“This New Era they talk about is  _ shit _ . The age where pirates dream is over?” Teach lets out a laugh. “Oi! People’s dreams never end! Am I right?”

Laughter begins from the surrounding people. 

“It ain't easy to surpass a person,” Teach laughs. “Let them laugh. If you seek the Summit, you’ll find fights your fist alone could never win for you. Follow it!”

“Let’s go,” Zoro says, steering Vivi away from the scene. 

She glances up at him, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, as he releases her hand. They pause a ways up the path, allowing Nami and Luffy to catch up to them before they continue on.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Nami demands. “How could you let that happen?”

“Nami-san,” Vivi says, turning to look back at her. “They won.”

“They got the hell beat out of them, Vivi! How is that winning?”

“Because people who try to drag you down are always beneath you. And reacting to them only brings you to their level.”

From the corner of her eye, Vivi sees Zoro give her a small smile, something close to pride in his eyes. The words do nothing to calm Nami’s temper. They’re almost to the ship when Zoro pauses, allowing his captain to reach his side. Nami and Vivi stop as well, watching Zoro’s cool gaze take over their captain.

“Never,” Zoro says, voice trembling uncharacteristically. “Force me to watch someone hurt you again.”

He vanishes toward the forest without waiting for a reply.

“Zoro,” Luffy whispers, but doesn't move to follow him.

“Oi! Zoro!” Nami shouts, starting after him. 

Vivi grabs her arm. “Nami-san, let him be.”

“He’ll get lost.”

“He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

“L-Luffy!” Usopp shouts. “What happened to you?”

“Oi! Where are Nami-san and Vivi-chan!”

“Come on,” Nami sighs. “We should go before Sanji-kun kicks Luffy into the ocean.”

Vivi nods but lets the navigator move ahead. Her gaze wanders to the tree line. It takes a lot for Vivi not to follow the swordsman. Zoro does best in solitude. Though, if he isn’t back to the ship by nightfall, she knows she’ll have to go searching for him. 

Unconsciously, her fingers move to the ribbon in her hair again. “Oh, Luffy-san,” she whispers. “What do I do?”

The ribbon offers no answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Vivi's chapter is finished. Honestly, this girl is hard for me to write because we don't really get to know Vivi all that well. We don't really know what her dream is, beyond kicking Crocodile's ass and I don't think her character development runs much deeper than a damsel in distress who wants to save everyone she cares about. Hopefully she doesn't feel to out of character.
> 
> I know that canonically, Zoro doesn't learn _Hyakuhachi Pound Hou_ until Skypiea, but he traveled back in time. And, while he doesn't have his big, Post-Timeskip body, I imagine that he can still do his Pre-Timeskip attacks. Though, I can see him holding off on Asura until it's absolutely need. So, yeah, that's my reasoning for him using attacks before he canonically learned them.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's everything Zoro could have ever asked for. His safe, happy crew._   
>  _A laugh pulls loose from his lips as Luffy spins him around. For the first time in weeks, guilt doesn't follow it._   
>  _For the first time in weeks, everything will be okay._
> 
> (The forests of Jaya hold more than South Birds. The forests of Skypiea hold more than dangers. And Zoro's mind can't seem to keep past and present straight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter includes:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Trauma Induced Flashbacks_   
>  **_PLEASE NOTE!_ ** _This chapter opens with self harm and a panic attack_   
>  **Please read responsibly. For a detailed explanation of where these triggers will occur, please see end notes**
> 
> Hi everyone, I'm back again. Unfortunately, I just found out that due to the apocalypse going on around us, starting Monday my place of work is extending their hours and I'll be working 10 hour days. Which means that I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update. So, I've got a chapter to post today and another to post tomorrow and then it looks like I'll be going to weekly updates. 
> 
> We are back to Zoro's POV, which means that sad things will happen, but we're into Skypiea. Finally. I've made the decision to skip filler arcs for now. But, depending on how quickly I end up catching up to the manga, that could change. I am trying to mix some happy and exciting things in with the canon. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

The tremors and erratic breathing refuse to stop until Yubashiri bites into his arm. Warm blood flows down his forearm, mixing with the various splinters and bruises forming. It's a blessing in some ways. This time, he won't have to worry about Chopper spotting it. Mixed in with the other mess of injuries Bellamy’s men gave him, there’s no way the doctor will be able to tell that Zoro did this himself. 

The heat trickles from his skin as blood does. His heart slows its inconsistent pace until it evens. Zoro breathes and tears off a piece of his ruined shirt to clean Yubashiri. 

"I'm sorry," he tells the blade.

_ Sorry I made you do this. Sorry I'm weak. Sorry I lived instead of them. _

He needs to stop. Zoro knows that he needs to find a way to keep his chest from caving in at the slightest whiff of danger. And yet, he couldn't. Seeing Luffy covered in his own blood, watching it spill down his mouth. Watching his captain take injury after injury without making a sound. Like he’d never left that island. 

Luffy hadn’t screamed out then either. Just let out the smallest pained huff.

Luffy’s gurgling breath echoes in his ears.

Zoro retches, throwing his swords to the side to keep vomit from spilling on to them. Every ounce of food he’d had from breakfast spills past his lips. It takes three heaves for him to stop. Once his stomach is empty of all food and acid, he slumps back against the tree, digging his hand into the wound on his arm. The burn turns his concentrate to the drumming pain. Anything to keep his mind from that noise.

Again, he manages to breath. 

Jaya. Just think Jaya. What happens here? What’s important here? 

Don’t think too far ahead, Vivi said. He can’t think of Water 7. Can’t think Thriller Bark. Can’t think  _ Saobody _ . The panic will return. Will overtake him.

Jaya and Skypiea. 

They need to find that man. The one that the town chased away, so that they can learn about those damn birds. Then, they’ll go to Skypiea and meet those winged people. Then Enel. 

Nothing in this world would make Zoro happier than to be able to slice that false god in half. But that’s Luffy’s battle.

And at least this one, Zoro doesn’t have to worry as much about him. Luffy is the only Haki-less person on the planet that can take out Enel. Even if the captain does get thrown around a little. It might be good for both of them. Luffy will learn how to deal with Observation Haki and Zoro will have another chance to watch Luffy bleed without losing his mind.

Because it’s going to happen. Luffy is going to bleed. Luffy is going to hurt. And in the long run, that is good. If Zoro keeps Luffy from every dangerous fight, his captain will never grow stronger. If Luffy is going to be the Pirate King, Zoro needs to let his captain fall.

But how far?

“Jaya,” he whispers, keeping his mind from wandering. “Jaya.”

And, once they’ve found that damn bird, then he’ll think of Skypiea. His eyes move up to the sky. The sun has moved a few inches. At least a few hours have passed, which means that Luffy will thankfully be blood free by the time he gets back to the ship.

The same can’t be said for Zoro. Most of his blood has dried to his skin, itching slightly. He glances down at his arm, still weeping blood. Which will probably seem suspicious. The cut is a little deeper than he meant, but it had done its job. It just means he has to wait an extra five minutes for his blood to clot up, or Chopper will definitely notice.

At least the weather is nice. Spring islands are by far his favorites. Clouds roll by lazily, occasionally blocking the sun from view, but never long enough to let a chill take over. Zoro eyes a cloud that’s shaped like a dinosaur. He shouldn’t feel wistful as he looks up at them. With all the work that’s in front of him, Zoro doesn’t have time to feel happy. He doesn’t have time to enjoy the simple things.

But his mind wanders to the day before, when Luffy had dragged him away from his weights declaring that he missed napping with Zoro. Vivi thought she was being sneaky when she intercepted anyone that might interrupt them. Maybe he should thank her for giving him something so nice. Laying on the deck with Luffy snuggled next to him, idly pointing out the different shaped clouds.

_ “Oi, Zoro, look at that one! That one’s shaped like a sea king. Can we go look for a sea king? That’d make a great dinner.” _

Despite himself, Zoro smiles. After Skypiea, before Water 7 descends upon them, perhaps he’ll make a point of laying on deck with his captain again. After all, it seems to make Luffy happy.

“Zoro, stop itching at that.” 

For what seems like the millionth time in the past hour, Vivi invades his personal space to pull his hand away from the stitches on his arm. By some stroke of luck, a few of the cuts Bellamy’s crew had given him required stitches as well, so Chopper hadn’t been overly surprised or concerned when he needed to stitch up Zoro’s arm. Vivi’s face pinches in annoyance as he pulls away, frowning at her.

“You’re worse than Chopper,” he mutters, ripping his hand away.

Vivi glares at him. “Luffy-san asked me to look out for you when we left. He’s worried.”

“Tch. That’s his own fault.” Zoro dodges beneath a branch, leaving her to stumble after him.

“How is it his fault that you’re worrying him?”

“Luffy’s worried about me because I’m on edge. But I wouldn’t be on edge if he wasn’t such an idiot. So, it’s his fault.”

She groans. “Where are we going?”

“No clue.”

“What do you mean “no clue”?” she demands. “You don’t know where to find the South Bird?”

“No.”

“But. But, you-”

“I never found the damn thing.” Zoro shrugs at her. “So, we’re just wandering.”

Vivi blinks. “Wandering?” Realization and horror take over her face. “We’re wandering and you don’t know where you’re going.”

“Right.”

“I think it’s time to turn around.”

“Eh?” Zoro pauses to look back at her. “Why would we do that?”

“Because it’s you.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he demands. 

Taking Vivi with him might be the worst idea. Shockingly, he misses Robin. From the vague snatches of memories he’s managed to grasp on to, she’d done little more than tease him about his sense of direction and ramble random facts about the legend of the gold city.

“Let’s just turn around and go back to the meeting spot.” She spins back the way they’d come.

The bird lets out its strange cry again. Zoro turns toward the noise with a hum. Vivi glances back at the noise as well, blinking into the dense forest. 

“Maybe it is up here.” Zoro says, feet moving to follow his ears. “Robin and I might have gone another way.”

Behind him, Vivi groans. “You’re hopeless.”

But leaves crunch beneath her feet nonetheless. From somewhere within the trees, Nami and the cook start screaming about insects. It’s amazing they made it this far, scared of such insignificant things. Almost more amazing that they make it further.

His feet freeze at the thought and Vivi slams into his back. Her hand snatches the back of his shirt, steadying her before she can lose her balance.

“Zoro?” Her tone turns urgent as he shakes the thoughts from his head.

They’re all going to go further this time. 

“Fine,” he says. “Just, trying to figure out which way the bird is going.”

Disbelief rolls of her in waves, but she doesn’t comment. Instead, she points into the trees. “From the left, I think.”

Zoro nods, turning in that direction. Vivi’s hand returns to his shirt, tugging him back with a headshake.

“What?”

“I suppose it’s nice to know some things never change, Mr. Bushido.” The nickname brings a strange warmth to his stomach. “I said left, not right. This way.” 

She heads into the trees without waiting for his response. Embarrassment spreads across his nose and cheeks, down his neck. She had definitely pointed in the direction he’d headed. No doubt about it. This entire crew was in cahoots to ensure that Zoro actually thought he had no sense of direction. And now, they’ve dragged Vivi into the mix.

“Keep up, Zoro!” Vivi calls. “I don’t want you to get lost.”

“I don’t get lost!” he snaps back. “Damn princess.”

Growing up in the desert, it turns out, has done Vivi some good. She barely gives the large spider on her shoulder a second glance, coaxing it into her hand so she can deposit it in a nearby tree. A weak presence pokes at the back of Zoro’s mind and he slashes at the overgrown centipede before it can crawl on him. 

Damn bugs.

Moonlight pokes through the trees, glinting from between leaves. The bird goes silent, not so much as the flap of wings to reveal its hiding spot. Zoro turns his gaze from the trees to the ground, searching for roots that may try to trip him. Bugs continue to crawl around them, occasionally dropping onto Vivi’s hair or his shoulder.

In the distance, the cries of “spiders!” and “Usopp, get that away from me!” continue to split the air. Nothing like announcing their presence to the exact thing they’re hunting. Zoro travels with the dumbest people.

“Maybe we should bring some friends back to the ship with us for Usopp,” Vivi giggles, plucking another spider from her leg and releasing it on the ground.

Zoro raises an eyebrow at her. “You’d do that to Nami?”

“It might make for a fun prank.” A strange twinkle of mischief sparkles in her eyes.

Usopp and Luffy must be rubbing off on her.

“Watch out for the quicksand here,” Vivi says, leaping between two large roots. “I wouldn’t be able to pull you out.”

“I think I can handle a little bit of quicksand,” Zoro scoffs, though he does make an effort to avoid the spots she’s avoiding. The incident with quicksand years ago - Robin letting out a long suffering sigh as she pulled him out - flashes through his mind. And, without Robin’s Devil Fruit powers, Vivi probably wouldn’t be able to pull him out of it.

The ground begins to rumble beneath them as multiple birds let out their calls. Vivi stumbles to a stop, looking around and Zoro pauses behind her, forcing himself to concentrate. Something rushes toward them. Multiple beings with weak auras, though together they could pose at least a small threat.

“What is that?” Vivi asks.

Zoro moans, pulling Kitetsu and Enm- Yubashiri free. “Bugs. Lots and lots of damn bugs.”

The oversized crickets leap toward them, sharp pincers swiping at them. Vivi lets out a shriek, ducking away from the first bug. Zoro slashes Yubashiri through the creature, watching its two halves fall to the ground. Naturally, they sent him with the least able to defend herself. Though, Vivi had insisted on going with him. Remembering the horror on the cook’s face when she’d turned down his offer brought a smirk to his lips.

The bug pile grows around him at an annoying rate. Mostly because these damn things aren’t worth his time. 

“Alright.” Zoro’s temper runs out as a second wave of the oversized beasts arrive. “I’ve had it. Taka Nami.” The bugs fly backward as his swords cause a title wave of winds. He shoves them back into his scabbard, turning to usher Vivi away. “Time to go.”

She nods, diving into the trees without questions. Sending a quick look toward the path of destroyed trees and unconscious bugs, Zoro follows her. Hopefully the rest of their crew is having this much fun. 

Blue hair stands out against the dark green around them, red ribbon bouncing in her hair. Miraculously, the damn thing is still in one piece. After the hell it’s been through, Zoro figured it would have fallen to pieces the first time she tried to tie it in a knot. But, it turns out the ribbon is pretty resilient. Just like it’s owner. 

Vivi stops without warning, gaze off in the trees. Zoro skids to a stop behind her, gaze searching for more bugs making their way through the trees. The forest seems still.

“What are you-”

“What is that?” Vivi points to the tree.

Zoro follows the finger. The fruit hanging there is such a bright blue, Zoro wonders if it was once a part of the sky. It has the same fat, elongated shape as an avocado, though it looks to be about the size of a durian. Zoro hates that he’s spent enough time listening to the cook speak that he can make the comparison. Strange swirls spout off of the fruit, some of them see through, showing Zoro the forest behind it.

A damned Devil Fruit, in the middle of a forest on a no name island. How had they missed that the first time?

Vivi plucks the fruit from the tree, turning it in her hands as she examines it. “I wonder which one this is,” she mutters.

“Robin will be able to tell you,” Zoro says. “That woman has a book on everything. Her library is larger than-”

He cuts himself off before he can tell her that Franky makes her library larger than his gym. And somehow, she manages to fill the entire thing. Vivi’s eyes soften as she turns to him. That damn pity is back. Zoro averts his eyes, choosing to glare down at the dirt below him.

Thankfully, the panic doesn’t come. Just an overwhelming sadness that settles in his stomach and pulls his heart down. The feeling stings his chest, but at least he isn’t going to lose himself again.

He clears his throat. “Robin will be able to tell you.”

Vivi doesn’t push the matter, tucking the Devil Fruit into her bag. “Maybe we should head back now. It doesn’t sound like the others have had any luck either. But, I’m sure Nami-san’s come up with a plan once we all regroup.”

“She doesn’t,” Zoro informs her. “I’m pretty sure the damn thing turns up to mock us and Robin snags it.”

“She does?” Vivi looks surprised. “How?”

“The Hana Hana no Mi. She sprouts arms out of it and knocks it to the ground.”

“Oh.” She pauses, lips twisting as she contemplates her next words. “I-I'm glad that Nico Robin is helpful.”

“She is. I didn’t trust her at first either but.” He shifts the katana at his hip, glancing around the forest to ensure no more bugs are sneaking up on them. “She likes us. And she’s nakama. You’ll see.”

Her hum is unconvinced. “How long does it take for Nico Robin to catch the South Bird?”

Robin. Just Robin, he wants to tell her. It just sounds so wrong for anyone belonging to their crew to call her Nico Robin. He bites his tongue. Rushing her through this will do no good. Vivi will have to see Robin as nakama on her own, the same as he did. 

“Not long. It’s still going to be a long night, though. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Vivi moans. “Are you going to get us lost in the woods tonight?”

“What? No!”

“The Kieru-Kieru no Mi,” Robin tells them, turning the fruit over in her hands, eyes alight with interest. “It’s been ages since anyone’s seen this Devil Fruit. Wherever did you find it, swordsman-san?”

Chopper continues to flutter around the room, taking care of the old man and his two friends. The rest of the crew has spread out, the cook and Usopp waiting outside for Luffy to return while Nami searches the maps for the correct way to Skypiea. Robin has settled herself across from him, one of her books sitting open beside her, excited gaze moving between him and Vivi.

Every muscle in Zoro’s being longs to bolt out the door and follow Luffy into town. Beating Bellamy to a bloody pulp would be something straight out of a fantasy. The ignorant piece of garbage deserves more than Luffy will give him. Luffy’s heart is good. He’d never take away the chance at a dream. Zoro, on the other hand, would love nothing more than to chop the bastard’s legs off and leave him to stew in misery.

It must show on his face because Vivi has been hovering over him for the past ten minutes.

Zoro opens his eyes, nodding his head toward Vivi. “She found it.”

Robin’s eyes turn to Vivi.

The princess averts her eyes, choosing to pick at the holes in her borrowed pants instead. “It was just hanging in a tree,” she says.

“What does it do, Robin?” Nami pipes up. “More importantly, what’s it worth?”

Damn sea witch. Beli signs dance in her eyes as she leans toward their archeologist.

“It’s a paramecia fruit,” Robin says. “According to my books, it allows its host to teleport within an allotted range. And, only to places that they've physically been to. Though, there’s no exact range in here. Perhaps it depends on the power of its user. As to it’s value, I have no idea, navigator-san. It’s been quite a long time since this fruit has been seen.”

The beli signs grow. “Something that illusive must be worth thousands. Good work, Vivi! Maybe we’ll find somewhere to sell it in Skypiea.”

“It isn’t yours to sell,” Zoro tells her firmly. “Luffy said it was Vivi’s. She found it.”

Nami scowls at him before she turns to frown at the princess. “You don’t mind if I sell it, do you, Vivi?” 

Vivi nibbles at her bottom lip. “Oh, um, no, Nami-san.”

“Perfect!” Nami snatches the fruit from Robin’s grasp. “Maybe we’ll finally have a decent amount of Beli around here!”

“We will if you don’t spend it all,” Zoro mutters.

“What was that?”

A lot of Skypiea seems to have left Zoro’s memories. Though, to be fair, it has been a very long time. And, he may or may not have slept through as much of this ridiculousness as humanly possible. Most of his memories sit with the battles and even those aren’t as clear as they once were.

Probably all those concussions. Chopper had told him after Wano that if he didn’t stop hitting his head, he was going to do some permanent damage. Not that it’s something Zoro can control. He never asks to be thrown head first through a building. It just kind of happens.

So, by that logic, the fact that he forgot the Sunny - Merry, fuck. He’s on the Going goddamned Merry. The fact that he forgot the Merry was whisked off by an oversized dinner special because Enel fucking sucks is perfectly reasonable and excusable.

Vivi seems to think differently. “You could have at least warned me,” the princess hisses, watching the sky sharks swim through the dense clouds below.

Zoro shrugs. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Her nostrils flare in anger, though the rage doesn’t make it all the way to her eyes so she can’t be that angry with him. “How long until Luffy-san and the others meet up with us?”

“Before sunset, I think.” 

“Are you telling me that we’re all going to die here?” Chopper’s shrill, terrified cry splits through the air and the little zoan is flailing himself off the deck. 

“Damn it,” Zoro hisses, shooting off the ship after him.

Robin’s going to catch him, like she always does. Two arms will appear and snatch him at the last minute, because there’s nothing Robin likes quite as much as a dramatic save. But, Zoro doesn’t have to see the sea shark to know it’ll be on Chopper in a moment. The growing dread of a wild beast stalking closer.

He and the beast plunge into the clouds. Funny how years ago it had been hard to fight this thing beneath the cloudy seas. Now, he would be able to fight the damn thing blind. White closed in around him, as though someone had pressed a pillow over his face. The shark approaches from behind. Dodging to the side, he sinks Kitetsu’s blade into the shark’s back and allows it to bring him up to the surface for a breath as it thrashes in pain.

From the ship, Chopper cheers about how cool he is while Nami screeches at him to get back to the Merry. It seems like it’s been years since the little doctor has idolized him like this. He misses that. More than he’s willing to admit.

A well placed punch sends the shark spiralling out of the clouds, blood trailing behind it. And now he’s stained his last good white shirt. The witch is going to have a field day when he asks her for the beli to replace it. Pulling himself onto the alter again, he climbs to the stairs, muttering curse words under his breath.

“Zoro!” Chopper cheers. “You’re okay!”

Vivi huffs a sigh, leaning against the rail and shaking her head at him. “Mr. Bushido, you are absolutely ridiculous.” 

“What kind of swordsman punches a shark instead of using his blades?” Nami demands, hands on her hips. “What about your precious swordsman’s pride?”

“Will you give it a rest for once?” Zoro snaps, pulling his shirt over his head to hide his smirk. It's nice to argue with Nami again. “And, Robin,  _ please _ stop scaring Chopper. That was my last good shirt.”

“And if you think for ten seconds that I’m giving you the beli to replace it after you were so mean to me, you’re wrong!” Nami tells him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, witch.”

“We can’t stay here forever,” Robin says.

“Nico Robin’s right,” Vivi says from above them, dropping a dry shirt onto Zoro’s head. “What now?”

“Why are you asking me?” Zoro asks, because that’s what he would have done if things were normal, and he slips the blue sleeveless shirt on, tying his bandana tight around his bicep.

“Most likely because you’re in charge when the captain isn’t around,” Robin replies, her gaze wandering to the woods around them. 

“Zoro isn’t in charge of anything!” Nami screeches. “He can’t even take care of himself!”

“I wonder if this is the Heaven’s Judgment that we’ve been hearing so much about,” Robin continues as though Nami hadn’t spoken.

He scoffs. “You’d think “God” would try something flasher than leaving us on a sacrificial altar.”

Robin lets out a small laugh.

Zoro glances down at Merry, shaking his head at the damaged hull. “Well, we definitely can’t set sail. Not with Merry in this shape. Chopper, see if you can do some repairs.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You help Usopp out with repairs all the time. You’re the best man for the job.”

“That compliment doesn’t make me happy, you asshole.”

“Why does Chopper have to fix it? Are you going somewhere?” Nami leans over the rail to look at him. 

“Oh, Zoro,” Vivi whines. “You can’t possibly be thinking about wandering around the forest.”

He shoots a glare up at her. “So what if I am? Look, we need to have some kind of plan, here. Merry can be our base of operations. And you don’t have to come. Just stick around here with Chopper. Luffy and the others will be here soon. Besides, they say if you get lost, you should stay put, right?”

“I don’t want to hear that from  _ you _ !” Nami shouts.

Shaking her head, Vivi watches him climb back on board the ship. Nami continues her rant on how Zoro’s going to get lost - which he absolutely will not. This isn’t his first time on Skypiea. He doesn’t need a map - while Chopper tries to calm the demon and Robin disappears to read the carvings on the altar. 

“What’s the real reason you want to go into the forest?” Vivi asks. 

“Robin wants to. She’s going to find some stuff on the wall over there and I’m not letting her wander around here alone. It's dangerous.”

Vivi scowls. “So tell her not to go.”

“I won’t hold her back from her dream,” Zoro tells her firmly. “Besides, nothing bad happens anyway. Enel doesn’t show his ugly mug for at least another day. And, I’d like to have a little fun.”

“You and Luffy-san have the worst idea of fun.”

“Zoro,” Chopper calls from the other side of the ship, before Robin can announce that  _ she  _ wants to go into the forest. “What are you going into the forest for?”

He glances back at the doctor, placing his most arrogant smirk on his face. “God’s on this island, right? Well, I plan on meeting him.”

“And just what,” Nami demands, “Do you plan on doing when you find him?”

Zoro shrugs. “Depends on his attitude, I suppose.”

“Zoro.” Chopper looks at him very seriously. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

Nami slaps the palm of her hand to her face. “Seriously? Don’t you know you should never anger God. Especially not on purpose!”

The thought of pissing off Enel enough that he has a reason to destroy the over confident logia user brings a real smile to Zoro’s face. He can only imagine the look of fear when he uses his Armament Haki to slice the bastard in half. “When I get through with him, “God” is going to kneel before me.”

Chopper looks at him like he’s hung the moon. Vivi moans. Nami turns away to fall to her own knees and mutters something about not knowing who Zoro is and not liking him that much anyway.

“Don’t overreact. God isn’t even real. What do I care if I piss off a giant, make believe sky fairy?”

“Zoro!” Chopper yelps.

“I hope you’re right,” Vivi sighs. “Otherwise, we’ll be smited.”

Zoro rolls his eyes. “Oh, don’t be such a whiner. We get enough of that with Usopp. Besides, if God is real, Luffy’s just gonna punch him in the face anyway. Oh, there’s the vine.”

“The vine?”

Zoro points above their heads. "Yeah, the vine. It looks like it's more than sturdy enough to get us across."

“Excellent idea, swordsman-san,” Robin says, a small smile on her face. “Do you mind if I accompany you?”

“Just don’t slow me down.”

He forgot about the wolves too. Their bonfire leaves not so much as a sliver of darkness around them, a beacon to anyone looking for them. Had Zoro not known how this ends, he might have protested. 

Laughter rings in the air as his nakama dance through the fire light with the wolves. Traveling with Luffy gets weird sometimes. Well, traveling with Luffy gets weird all the time. Some times are just weirder than others.

Zoro scans the area again, taking care to spot each of his crewmates. The only one not dancing around with the wolves is Robin, watching with a smirk from one if the tree roots. She looks entertained though, so maybe she's at least having some fun.

Finding the city of gold seemed to lift her spirits a bit more and Zoro had let her stay far longer than he had last time, scribbling away on her notebook despite Nami's whining. Vivi had been unusually quiet, too busy staring around at the world to really notice much else.

"Vivi-chan!" the cook calls "Where are you going?"

Zoro turns his attention back to the bonfire as Vivi marches toward him. She stops before him, offering out a hand and smiles.

"Come dance with me," she says.

"Absolutely not."

Vivi rolls her eyes, snatching his hand anyway and pulling him off his tree roots. "I'm not going to let you sit here and mope all night."

"I'm not moping." He makes a swipe for his sake bottle, but misses as she drags him away. "Vivi, let go of me!"

"Absolutely not," she mocks back at him. "You're going to have some fun tonight. And don't you dare tell me you don't have time for fun." She uses his arm to twirl herself around. "Just because we have a job to do doesn't mean we have to be miserable about it. You should be making memories with your nakama. Now, move your feet."

Embarrassment rushes through his cheeks as she continues to pull at his arms. "Vivi, cut it out. I don't even know how to dance."

"There's not a science to it, Zoro. Just move your feet."

"Oi! Zoro's dancing!" Luffy's excited cry splits the night air. 

Zoro glares at the princess as the captain lunges toward him. Now, she's done it. His captain is going to attach himself to Zoro until he passes out.

A sly smirk lights Vivi's face as she releases his hand. That little devil.

Luffy's rubber arms wrap around him from behind. "Zo-ro! Dance with me."

Before he can protest, Luffy has hold of his arms, swinging him around and prancing away. Vivi giggles relentlessly behind him and Zoro makes a note to get her back for this.

"Shishishi! Zoro's bad at dancing," Luffy tells him.

"So, let me go and go get another partner," Zoro replies, knowing it's no use.

Luffy's smile rivals the sun. "Nope! Zoro's all mine tonight."

The words do something strange to the pit of his stomach as he's seeing around.  _ Zoro's all yours every night, Sencho _ , he doesn't say. They continue to bounce around the fire, sounds of celebration filling the air.

It feels right. 

His crew, happy and safe. Elated about the adventures that lay ahead.

It feels perfect.

Luffy wraps both arms around him, leading him around the fire. Spinning like a buffoon. The smile never leaves the captain's face.

It's everything Zoro could have ever asked for. His safe, happy crew. 

A laugh pulls loose from his lips as Luffy spins him around. For the first time in weeks, guilt doesn't follow it.

For the first time in weeks, everything will be okay.

"How dare you," Zoro growls.

Robin lays in his arms, unmoving, but he can see the rise and fall of her chest. She's alive. She's alive. 

They all survive this. 

He pushes the words through his mind, but they do little to quell the rage. Pressure builds through him. He lowers Robin to the ground, pulling Kitetsu and En-Shu-Yubashiri. He pulls Kitetsu and Yubashiri from their places at his side. 

_ Leave it for Luffy. Luffy has to do this. _

Enel scoffs at him. "You humans. Just so fragile and arrogant. Someone needs to put you in your place. Don't you agree?"

Armament Haki shoots through his blades without his consent. The stench of burnt flesh and fur burns his nose. It's too familiar. Too raw. His handle on his temper slips.

Zoro lunges, swiping a blade at the false god, knowing he'll dodge. He drives Kitetsu home without much problem. Enel screams in fear and shock as a weapon sinks into him for the first time in what must be years. Its music to Zoro's ears. 

His opponent scampers backwards, sending a bolt of lightning toward him. He flicks Enma, deflecting the attack with ease. 

Voices ring out from behind him. He ignores them. He has no time for pitiful Marines. Right now, it's time for him to get rid of their boss and make his way further into the forest. Luffy is waiting there. And the Admiral he's facing might require some assistance.

"How?" Enel screeches. "How could a lowly human like you touch  _ me _ ? I am God."

"What you are is pathetic," Zoro growls.

One more well timed hit. If he can make Enel move to the left and drive Enma through his chest, that will be the end of it. The Haki infused blade will take care of his opponent without much more effort. 

Rage fills Enel's face. "I'll make you pay for insulting God!"

A giant cat of lightning lunges at him. No problem. Enma will take care of it. Zoro shoots forward, fully intending to cut right through the beast and into its master.

"Zoro!" 

Nami's terrified scream hits his ears. Zoro's feet freeze as the scene around him fades. Fire overwhelms the island. Akuini and Kizaru are there, attacking them one by one. Kidd and Killer have already fallen, their toughest rivals in this whole mess. Killed so easily.

Burnt, boiled skin burns his nose. Screams of terror fill his head. 

_ "Zoro!"  _ Nami screams. Her voice so full of terror it brands itself into his mind.  _ "Help me!" _

A beam of pure light cuts across her cheek. Blood spills. She screams again.

_ Help her. Help her. Help her. _

His mind screams the mantra. Usopp is already gone. He and Brook, down the path a little bit. He has to save Nami. He can't let her down too.

Blue cracks across his vision, wrapping around his limbs. His heart slams into his chest, desperate to get away from the feeling of his own flesh cooking.

"Zoro!" Nami screams again. 

She needs him. She needs him to do something. Something other than let his body go numb and fall to his knees.

Another wave of blue pain hits. 

The world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter includes:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Trauma Induced Flashbacks_
> 
> **Scene one (self harm and panic attack) begins with**   
>  _"The tremors and erratic breathing refuse to stop..."_   
>  **Scene one (self harm and panic attack) ends with**   
>  _"Again, he manages to breath..."_
> 
> **Scene two (traumatic flashback) begins with:**   
>  _"Nami's terrified scream hits his ears. Zoro's feet freeze..."_   
>  **Scene two (traumatic flashback) ends with:**   
>  _"She needs him..."_
> 
> **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY!**
> 
> So, I was a little mean to Zoro in this chapter, but it's fine. He's got this. Maybe. He's only a little traumatized. That being said, I want to make sure that he has at least a little bit of happy. And, how can one be sad in the presence of Monkey D. Luffy? 
> 
> Kieru-Kieru (according to google translate) translates to disappear-disappear. I have some pretty big plans for this Devil Fruit and for Vivi. Our princess is going to go from Cinderella to Mulan. From Jasmine to Merida. In other words, eventually, she's going to be able to take care of herself. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. Stay healthy. Stay sane. And stay safe out there!


	5. Chapter Four: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Because pirates don’t do polite things. They steal what they want. And, even though he’d never do anything to purposely injure someone, Luffy is a pirate. He relishes in being free and doing as he pleases._   
>  _The rest of the crew have no idea that the gratitude of these people means they would give this crew anything. And gold holds no meaning to them. The rest of the crew believes that they’re being proper pirates._   
>  _“Oi, aren’t you guys going to take this gold?” someone asks._   
>  _Vivi smiles up at Robin._
> 
> (Vivi finally finds a new nakama. Luffy is far wiser than he leads his crew to believe. And Vivi struggles to keep her nakama afloat in a sea of despair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter includes:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _References to Self Harm_   
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed explanation for where these triggers occur, please see the end notes**
> 
> Hi friends!  
> As promised, here is chapter four. The last chapter before we go to weekly updates. Thank you guys all, again, for all your lovely comments. I'm sorry I'm bad at replying to them. Just, you know? Awkward, anxious disaster! But, I will tell you that comments mean the absolute world to me. The fact that you guys take the time out of your day to give me feedback on this fic just leaves me stunned and humbled.
> 
> We are in Vivi's POV again and we're finishing Skypiea. Writing Vivi struggling to get along with Robin was fun and I think that I'm going to enjoy writing the slow understanding and bond that is developing between them. I hope that you guys enjoy it too!

The distant look in Zoro's eyes as he falls to his knees tells Vivi all she needs to know. A part of that island branded itself into Zoro's mind and Nami's scream brought it out in him. Another mass of electricity dumps onto the swordsman. Vivi's cry mixes with Nami's. Her stomach plummets to the world below as Zoro's still body wavers and then collapses to the ground.

This is the worst possible outcome. 

The Skypiean rushes Enel but a single bolt of lightning leaves him immobile. Scrambling, Vivi grabs Nami's hand and yanks her to her feet. 

They need Luffy. Now.

Luffy is the only person who can defeat Enel.

Static blue appears in front of them as they god takes his full form. His hand slams into Vivi's cheek, ripping her hand from Nami's and she's thrown into a nearby wall, rocks crumbling around her.

Pain erupts through her body, stars dancing in her vision. How do the boys do this? How do they stand up after this?

Nami screams.

A large hand wraps around Vivi's neck, pulling her up, her feet dangling above the ground. Oxygen refuses to make its way to her lungs. Vivi whimpers, hands closing around Enel's in a vain attempt to free herself. The god snarls at her.

"You. You feel just like that swordsman. You’ve come from another world. Somewhere that doesn’t belong." Blood trickles down his side from where Zoro's katana had nicked him. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?  _ Me? _ I am God. There's nothing you can hide from me."

He throws a hand out, lightning cracking into the ground. Slowly, the dirt and rocks give way to the clouds holding it up.

"You two don't belong," Enel growls. "And I won't let you take what belongs to me. Whatever mantra you may have can't save you now, little girl."

"Vivi!" Nami screams her name as Enel moves her over the clouds.

Vivi digs her nails into his skin, trying desperately to hold on. Not like this. Not like this.

_ Zoro! _ Her mind screams.  _ Help me! _

The swordsman doesn't so much as twitch.

"Remember, human," Enel sneers. "God always decides your fate."

His hand vanishes. Air floods Vivi's lungs as she plummets, clouds rushing by her. She's going to die. All of this work and it turns out that her choice had never mattered. She wasn't the one meant to save her nakama. Only Zoro was.

The ribbon in her hair wipes across her cheek. Somehow, the memory of Luffy striking that cheek in Alabasta floods her mind. Luffy had promised she wasn't alone. That her nakama would protect her.

They'd tried, she knows.

She should have been stronger. Should have learned to stop relying on other people. A princess should always know how to defend her people.

Perhaps Enel truly is God and he is only punishing her for her sins.

Something warm and strong grabs Vivi's wrist. Her plummet stops. A second hand appears, covering her mouth to stop the cry of surprise bubbling in her chest. Vivi looks up. A hand sticks out of the clouds, holding her tightly.

Nico Robin.

Her eyes widen at the realization. Nico Robin is the only thing keeping her from plummeting to her death. Is this a game? She’s just going to dangle Vivi above certain death for laughs. 

Zoro says she’s nakama. That she likes the crew and that she’s on their side. Says one day, Vivi will understand. Maybe, just maybe, today is that day. Because, if Nico Robin actually saves her life, Vivi isn’t sure she can continue to hold a grudge against this woman. She might finally understand why Luffy agreed to let her join this crew. 

Time ticks by. Vivi continues to dangle, though the hand vanishes from her mouth. If she yells for help, will Enel return? The god would be able to kill her and Robin with ease. Even  _ Zoro _ hadn’t been able to withstand his attacks. 

A long, rubber arm drops down in front of Vivi’s eyes. Fingers wrap around her wrist, replacing Nico Robin’s, and clings tightly. A sob of relief spills by Vivi’s lips. The arm snaps upward, dragging her along with it. Luffy’s worried but smiling face greets her, the captain pulling her safely into his arms.

Vivi clings to her captain’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Luffy-san!” she cries.

“Yo, Vivi! Are you hurt?” Luffy steers her away from the whole in the ground.

Enel has gone, vanished back to his imaginary throne. Nico Robin is sitting up, clutching her arm close to her side and watching them with sharp eyes. The others haven’t moved. Vivi’s heart tightens. Chopper’s been unconscious for almost an hour now. The rise and fall of Zoro’s chest seems far slower than it should be.

“Nami-san!” Vivi cries, eyes searching for the redhead. “Where’s Nami-san?”

“Enel took her,” Nico Robin says.

Luffy’s eyes darken, turning to scan the area. “Yosh.” He pulls away from Vivi, cracking his fists. “Vivi and Robin need to look after the others. I’m gonna get Nami back. Nobody touches my nakama.”

He bolts away without waiting for a reply. Vivi takes half a step after him.

“I wouldn’t do that, princess-san,” Nico Robin tells her. “Enel is far too powerful. You’d have to be the fastest human in the world to be of any assistance to your captain. Besides, he is a rubber man. Which most likely means none of Enel's Devil Fruit powers will work on him.”

Nico Robin shifts, her hand tightening around her injured arm, and her face pulls into a grimace. Vivi grits her teeth, hating herself for knowing that Nico Robin is correct. Luffy doesn’t need her help to fight Enel. If anything, Vivi can only get in the way. Especially with Nami already in danger, desperately awaiting their captain’s rescue. 

“Are you alright?” Vivi asks, turning to look at the archeologist.

Surprise blinks across Nico Robin’s face but she nods, even as she hisses in pain. “It is nothing too serious, princess-san.” After a long pause, she pushes herself to her feet. “We should check on doctor-san and swordsman-san. They seem to have taken quite the beating.”

Vivi turns her gaze to Chopper, laying motionless, then to Zoro, body so still Vivi wonders if he’ll be the next nakama she loses.

“If you don’t mind grabbing doctor-san,” Nico Robin says, stumbling over to Zoro. “Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be able to help move him. Saving you took most of my remaining energy.”

A stone settles in Vivi’s stomach as she makes her way over to Chopper. Saving her. Nico Robin saved her life. Why? The woman who had helped Crocodile in his decemation of her kingdom had saved her life. 

Somehow, meeting God isn’t the strangest thing that’s ever happened to Vivi.

“Is his bag with him?” Nico Robin calls. “Swordsman-san’s burns are beginning to bleed.”

“Hai.” 

Vivi pulls the bag from Chopper’s still form before she carefully lifts the small doctor into her arms. He’s far heavier than he looks. Vivi has watched him sit on Zoro’s shoulders and head so many times, she assumed he would weigh much less. Though, to be fair, Zoro is a literal monster.

Chopper stirs slightly as Vivi carries him back to Robin. Hopefully, that’s a good sign. She hates the thought of Chopper being in pain but she also wants to see the small doctor awake and alright. As soon as he’s up and put together, they can get Zoro up. From there, they’ll need to find Sanji and Usopp. 

“Will you guys ever find a way to handle someone without a fight to the death?” she asks Chopper softly, knowing the young doctor will have no answers for her.

“I highly doubt it,” Nico Robin says, a surprisingly fond smirk on her face as she digs through Chopper’s bag. “Your captain seems to have a strong knack for getting into trouble.”

“Unfortunately,” Vivi agrees, setting Chopper down beside Zoro. “What are you doing?”

“Since doctor-san is out of commission for the time being, I thought that I would try to assure your swordsman doesn’t get any infections.” She leans over Zoro, carefully wiping a wet cloth across the bleeding burns on his shoulders and neck. “He’s pulled the stitches on his arm, as well. Hmm, this is quite a strange wound to have been caused by table debri.”

“Why?” Vivi asks.

Why are you helping us? What is your plan? There has to be a plan beyond this. What does Nico Robin want from this crew? From Vivi’s nakama.

“Well, generally, cuts from sharp debris would be more jagged. But there’s a methodical lining to-”

“No,” Vivi says sharply. “Not the cut. Why are you helping us?”

“Would you prefer that I allow swordsman-san to get an infection?” Nico Robin sounds slightly amused.

Anger flares in Vivi’s chest, but she shoves it down. Losing her temper will do no good for anyone. If she wants to get to the bottom of this, she needs to keep a clear head and make logical decisions.

“Of course not. But, I don’t understand what you’re doing. I want to know what your plan is.” 

_ I want to know that you aren’t going to cause the downfall of my nakama. Zoro trusts you but what if he’s wrong. What if something about you caused us to lose our crew? _

“There is no plan, princess-san. I told your captain my reasons for joining his crew when we left Alabasta. He forced me to live so, now, I am his responsibility.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that.” Distrust and anger rise in Vivi’s chest again. “You almost caused the destruction of my entire kingdom. And now you want me to believe that you just want to sail around the seas having adventures? That you don’t have a bigger, more sinister plan in mind?”

“It was not my intention to destroy your kingdom, princess-san.”

“Then why were you helping Crocodile?”

Nico Robin’s eyes narrow, jaw ticking in annoyance. The first true, unguarded reaction Vivi’s managed to pull from the normally calm woman. She takes it as a win.

“That is my business. I don’t owe you-”

“You do!” Vivi snaps. “My father could have been killed because of you. My father. My friends. So, you do owe me an explanation, Nico Robin.” She pulls in a deep breath, gritting her teeth. “Luffy-san and Zoro, they’re willing to trust you. They believe that you are a good person. From the moment you showed your face on the ship, they called you nakama without a second’s hesitation. Even after everything you did to their crew. And I-I want to know  _ why _ .”

Lips twisting, Nico Robin turns her attention back to the bandages she’s begun to wrap around Zoro’s arm to stanch the bleeding. “As I told your long nosed friend-”

“Usopp,” Vivi corrects firmly. “If you want to be a part of this crew, learn their names.”

Blinking owlishly, the archeologist pauses for a beat. “Usopp, then,” Nico Robin agrees. “As I told  _ Usopp _ , I’ve been wanted by the World Government since I was a child. No one of any standing ever wanted to help me. Not before your captain. The only protection I could find was with men like Crocodile. And, even if I didn’t like what they were doing, I had to keep myself alive somehow.” She shrugs, tying Zoro’s bandages tightly. “Your captain made a choice and so have I. That is all I can give you.”

Any witty comeback flees Vivi’s mind, her eyes locked on Nico Robin as she moves to look over Chopper. She tries to put herself in Nico Robin’s shoes, the way her father always told her to before she made any decisions.

Scared, alone, and desperate.

_ You trusted a band of pirates, long before you knew they were good people _ , a voice in her head says. It sounds suspiciously like Zoro.

In Nic-  _ Robin _ . In  _ Robin’s _ shoes, Vivi might have done the same. 

And, if Robin is going to be a part of this crew for the long haul, then Vivi needs to give the woman a chance to be nakama. Whether she likes it or not.

Zoro stirs, a small wheeze signaling his climb back to consciousness.

“It’s enough,” Vivi tells Robin, leaning over the swordsman. “For now, it’s enough.”

Zoro’s eyes snap open with an alarmed and desperate gasp. He shoots into a seated position, head swiveling to search for any threats. Vivi throws both hands up in a calming gesture, thankful that Robin turns to tend to Chopper instead. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Bushido,” Vivi says, leaning to see Zoro’s eyes. A slight haze sits in the swordsman’s gray eyes, heavy confusion as he searches for their nakama. “Robin is tending to Tony-kun. Luffy-san went to find Nami-san. And Sanji-san and Usopp-san are waiting down in the village.” 

_ I think _ .

“Franky?” Zoro asks, a slight panic in his voice. “Where’s Franky? Brook? Jinbe?”

Vivi’s chest tightens, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she reaches out to touch his bandaged shoulder. He flinches, head snapping back to look at her, eyes wide.

“Mr. Bushido.” She uses his nickname again, hoping to ground him in reality. “We’re on Skypiea. They aren’t here.”

Zoro’s brow furrows, his eyes moving around them again. “Skypiea?” he echoes until his gaze falls on Robin and Chopper. “Skypiea.” Dropping an arm to his middle, Zoro settles himself in a straighter position and looks around again. “Oi, Robin, are you alright?”

Robin looks up, surprise on her face. “Yes, swordsman-san, I’m alright. Doctor-san seems to be doing good as well."

Zoro nods, satisfied that his crew is safe and glances up at the sky above them. “Luffy went to punch “God” in the face? Huh. Wish he would have waited for me. I would have loved to see that.”

“A city of gold in name only,” Sanji sighs. “Isn’t that just our luck?”

Zoro scoffs. “And so our journey in poverty continues. Who’s going to break that to Nami?”

“Where is my lovely Nami-swan?”

Vivi giggles, helping Chopper undo the bandages around Zoro’s shoulders so he can check them over. The swordsman rolls his eyes.

“Remind me to  _ never _ say the sea witch’s name in front of him again.”

“What did you just call the beautiful Nami-san?”

“A sea witch. You got a problem with that, shitty love cook?” Despite the harsh words, there’s a light amusement in Zoro’s voice.

“Sanji, no!” Chopper leaps at the cook. “Zoro’s heart is still out of rhythm. You guys can’t fight right now!”

Zoro turns toward the horizon, but not before Vivi sees the fond smile on his lips. He stands, bandages hanging from his limbs and throws an arm up in greeting. “Yo! Luffy!”

“Zoro!” Their captain’s voice echoes back at them as he runs toward them, carrying an oversized bag with Nami at his side. “You’re okay! Shishishi! Good. I punched God in the face.”

Zoro laughs.

“If you don’t mind, captain-san, I’d like to take one last look around the city.”

After four days of partying, Usopp and Chopper lay flat on the ground moaning over full stomachs and hangovers. Sanji is doting over Nami as she packs a small bag to travel with and Zoro is napping against part of a destroyed building, bandages still wrapped tightly. Their captain has a bandage wrapped tightly around his arm as well, protecting the burns from a molten lava ball on his forearm.

Luffy blinks over at Robin as she stands, her own bag pulled over her shoulder. “Oh, yeah, sure. We’ll meet you back here.”

Robin smiles, turning toward the forest.

“She shouldn’t go alone,” Zoro speaks up, peeking an eye open. “Enel’s priests could still be hiding out there.”

“Oh, right.” Luffy turns his hide grin to Vivi. “Vivi can go with Robin.”

“Me?” Vivi asks, eyes wide.

“Yup!”

Hesitantly, Vivi’s gaze shoots toward Robin. The archeologist looks unperturbed by the suggestion, staring back at her with quiet curiosity. Why does everyone on this crew think that she needs to spend time with Robin?

“You heard, Sencho.” Zoro’s eyes close again. “Get gone.”

“Oi! Don’t you talk to Vivi-chan like that, shithead!” Sanji spins to the swordsman, lunging at him. “Apologize, right now!”

Zoro pulls a sword loose. “You wanna go, shit cook?”

“Zoro, Sanji, no fighting!” Chopper jumps into the fray while Luffy laughs.

Robin giggles as well. “Come if you’d like, princess-san.” 

She turns back toward the forest, heading into the trees without a second glance. Vivi sighs, shaking her head at the dust cloud of boys and takes off after Robin. The trees close around them quickly, thick as the forest of Jaya had been. Though, at least this forest seems to be free of oversized bugs.

“Do swordsman-san and cook-san often fight like that?” Robin asks.

Vivi nods. “I think it’s their way of saying they like each other,” she replies.

“That’s possible. Many men have antagonistic relationships with their close friends as a way to keep up a front for their strength. Emotions are often seen as a weakness and neither seem like they would want to be seen as weak.”

“What exactly are we looking for?” Vivi asks. “We’ve already found the city of gold. There isn’t anything else on this island.”

“There is the golden bell.”

“Their treasure? Why would you want their treasure?”

“I don’t want their treasure. I simply want to read the inscription I believe it has.”

“Inscription?”

“Yes. I found one in the ruins of Shandia. “We shall know the true meaning and utter it to no one. It is our legacy to be the inheritors of history and our duty to protect it with the grand bell.” I believe it means that there is a poneglyph on this island. And that is what these people are truly protecting.”

“A poneglyph? You’re searching for a poneglyph?”

Robin nods. “Finding them and uncovering their secrets is what I’m meant to do.”

_ “I won’t keep her from her dream,” _ Zoro had said days ago. That means that an important part of Robin’s dream is on this island.

Ahead of them, a large group has gathered. Over their head, Vivi can see the golden bell reflecting in the sunlight. With a relieved sigh, Robin continues forward with long confident strides. Eyes turn toward them as they make their way to the front of the crowd, Robin’s eyes twinkling as she looks at the giant stone.

Vivi pauses at the front of the crowd to stare at the massive, engraved poneglyph. Robin doesn’t stop, eyes scanning each foreign word.

“Hmm, it appears that this isn’t the one I was looking for. This one holds the truth of Poseidon,” Robin muses.

“You can read the ancient text?” the tribe ruler cries.

“Quite well, actually. This holds the location of Poseidon, an ancient weapon named after a god. Though, I’m afraid this is just another dead end for me.” She turns back to Vivi, frown on her face. “Come, princess-san. We should get back to the others.”

Frowning, Vivi glances at the gold shining around the poneglyph. So smooth, beautiful, and untouched. Apart from the words carved into it beside the poneglyph. Words that look so out of place. Like someone had been adding to the ancient stone’s writing.

“Robin,” she says, pointing at the words. “What does that say?”

Genuine surprise crosses Robin’s face. She opens her mouth, a question on her face before the entirety of Vivi’s words seem to register and she spins back around. Her approach to the gold part of the writing is far slower, each step hesitant as though she’s afraid of what she’ll find.

“Gol D Roger,” Robin whispers.

“The Pirate King?” Vivi asks.

“He came to the Sky Islands. But how could he have known the ancient language?” She takes a few steps closer.

“So, it says Roger, does it?” Gan Fall asks.

Vivi gasps, taking a few steps away from the crowd to look at the old man. “You knew Gol D Roger?” 

Gan Fall nods. “I met him when he came to this land years ago. So, he engraved his name there?”

“Yes. Somehow he reached this bell.” Robin turns back to look at the writing again. “I made it here. I will guide this text to the end of the earth. That means. This is a poneglyph for information.”

“Is there another kind?” Vivi asks, stepping up beside Robin to look at the strange letters.

“There are poneglyphs with information and poneglyphs that hold the whereabouts of information,” Robin tells her patiently. “Guide this text. Guide this text.” Her eyes widen, a gasp from her lungs startles Vivi. “The Rio Poneglyph.”

“The Rio Poneglyph?” 

“There are certain ones spread across the world that hold information. But I believe that reading them as one will reveal the truth. The history of the Void Century. In other words, the passage that’s completed by combining them will make up one final poneglyph. The true poneglyph. Roger must have brought the message on this poneglyph to the island containing the real poneglyph.” She turns to look up at the poneglyph again. “The task for this poneglyph has already been completed.”

A cheer rises up around them as the Skypieans realize that their war is finally over, the chief collapsing to his knees with relief. Smiling slightly, Robin ushers Vivi away from the celebratory islanders, toward Gan Fall.

“Your friend, in the strawhat,” Gan Fall tells them. “He reminds me a great deal of Roger. Quite an interesting boy.”

“Interesting indeed,” Robin agrees, amusement in her eyes. “His name is Monkey D Luffy.”

Vivi lets out a giggle. Interesting doesn’t begin to cover Luffy. 

“D?” Gan Fall echoes. “I see. It fits the boy, that one letter.”

“Yes. I’m sure it will be a great point of history.”

Luffy bounces up and down ahead of them, bag tied tightly around his neck as he waves at them. “Oi! Robin! Vivi! Hurry! We stole the gold.”

Sanji shouts something at him, panic on his face as he points at the crowd behind him, carrying their golden gift, wrapped in a protective cloth. The rest of the crew begin to run around, panicking as well. All except Zoro, shaking his head in exasperation while the others sprint around him in circles.

“Oh,” Robin says around a giggle. “They don’t know what it is. I think they believed we’re going to be attacked.”

“Vivi! Robin! Run! We can’t stay any longer!” Luffy shouts, leaping even higher. He spins to show them the gold on his back.

“Oh no,” one of the men cries. “They’ve already packed their bags. Are they leaving?”

More protests rise up.

“We haven’t thanked them properly.”

“We need to say goodbye!”

“What about their gift?”

Vivi sighs. “Luffy-san,” she mutters. “So rude. We can’t just run off without bidding these people fair well.”

“Oh the contrary, princess-san,” Robin laughs. “We are pirates.”

“But, Robin-”

Luffy turns and sprints off. Usopp takes his place, yelling about the crew’s bravery and how they’ve fought too hard to be captured. Behind him, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper cheer him on. Zoro rests a palm to his forehead, reaching out to snatch Chopper and shove him in the (wrong) direction to the ship. 

“Capture them?” one of the sky people asks. “Why would we ever want to capture them?”

_ Because we’re pirates, _ Vivi realizes. She turns to look up at Robin, watching a smile take over the older woman’s face. Because pirates don’t do polite things. They steal what they want. And, even though he’d never do anything to purposely injure someone, Luffy is a pirate. He relishes in being free and doing as he pleases.

The rest of the crew have no idea that the gratitude of these people means they would give this crew anything. And gold holds no meaning to them. The rest of the crew believes that they’re being proper pirates.

“Oi, aren’t you guys going to take this gold?” someone asks.

Vivi smiles up at Robin. 

“I guess not,” Robin replies, laughing. 

They take off in a run toward the rest of the crew. Vivi feels as though she’s floating more than she is running. A rush of adrenaline fills her veins. She doesn’t know if she’s ever had this much fun. Even back with Koza, when they were children.

“Run to the edge of the clouds!” Luffy cheers.

“Aye, Sencho!”

“Are you going to keep this one too?” Vivi teases, looking up at the giant octopus.

In the gallery, Nami yells at the boys about gold and getting off course. Robin stands at the railing, giggling at the crew’s antics. Zoro and Vivi lean against the mast, watching the clouds thin as they descend.

The swordsman doesn’t smile at her. His gaze lingers on the endless blue of the sky around them, mind clearly elsewhere. Vivi frowns, nudging his arm and he starts, eyes wide as he turns to look at her. It's only then that Vivi realizes he’s beginning to tremble.

“Zoro?” Concern shakes her chest. “What is it?”

Lips parted slightly, Zoro shakes his head. 

“Zoro.” Vivi moves to touch his arm.

“Don’t touch me,” he snarls, jerking himself away.

Vivi moves her hand back, clutching it to her chest. His mind has wandered too far again. A glaze settles in his eyes. Panic is settling in.

“Oi, don’t talk to Vivi-chan like that, you shit swordsman,” Sanji snaps.

Zoro ignores him, shoving himself to his feet and storming around to the back of the ship. Eyes turn to Vivi in the swordsman’s wake. Her fingers move to the ribbon again, searching for something to comfort her. 

Sandals slap against the Merry’s deck as Luffy appears in front of her, his playful smile absent in place of a concerned frown. Silence settles between them for a moment. His eyes bore into her, searching for something.

“Zoro’s hurt,” Luffy finally says. 

“Tony-kun said-”

The captain shakes his head furiously. “No. Zoro’s hurt here and here.” Luffy’s hand moves to his head and then to his chest. “And Vivi knows why.”

Vivi’s teeth attack her bottom lip. Even if she told Luffy what was happening to his swordsman, the captain would never believe her. “Luffy-san.”

“I don’t wanna know,” Luffy interrupts. “If Zoro wanted me to know. If Zoro wanted me to  _ help _ , he’d tell me. I don’t wanna know. But you know. You can help.”

_ No, I can’t.  _

Vivi breathes, fighting the unease in her chest. Her captain isn’t suggesting that she go talk to the swordsman. He’s demanding it.

“I don’t want Zoro to hurt,” Luffy says. “He’s bad at it.”

“How can someone be bad at being hurt, Luffy-san?”

“Zoro isn’t bad at being hurt,” Luffy says impatiently. “He’s bad at dealing with being hurt. Especially when he’s hurt here.” The captain’s hand moves to his chest again. “Don’t let Zoro hurt, okay?”

Hesitantly, Vivi nods and climbs to her feet.

Luffy grins at her. “Vivi’s good nakama!”

The captain sprints off before Vivi can reply, demanding meat from his chief. A distraction, Vivi realizes, as Luffy begins shoving the rest of the crew toward the gallery. Pulling in a deep, desperate breath, Vivi climbs the stairs.

Zoro has himself tucked against the wall beneath Nami’s makin trees, knees drawn up to his chest. She can hear his erratic breathing from feet away, watching his chest heave and shutter. His arms rest of his knees, hands clenched around his forearms. Red tinges the white bandage from where Chopper had fixed his stitches.

“Zoro,” she breathes, hurrying over to grab his hand. 

His own blood stains his fingertips and his grip only tightens as she tries to free his arm. Hazy gray eyes open to look at her. “Water 7.”

The fear in his voice burns into her soul. “Water 7?”

“Bad things.” His voice hitches. “Bad things are going to happen to our nakama. And I-I have to let them.”

Zoro’s greatest fear. Watching his nakama hurt. No wonder the tremors are so much worse than normal.

“Go away, Vivi.”

“No,” she says firmly. “I’m not leaving you alone when you’re like this.”

Zoro bares his teeth despite his short, panicked gasps. “I’m not like anything. Go away.”

“You’re panicking, Zoro.” Vivi reaches for him again. “Let me help.”

He jerks away from her hand. Vivi pauses, weighing the pros and cons of her actions. Luffy’s request rings in her ears. She puts her hand on his again, finally pulling it free from the bandage.

“Stop touching me.” Zoro flinches.

“No. I’m not letting you do this alone. We said  _ together _ , Zoro.”

“Stop. This is my burden to bear.”

Vivi’s chest turns cold. Huffing out a breath, she sets her jaw. “Our nakama’s lives,” she tells him firmly. “Are  _ not _ a burden. And it is not your job to protect them alone.”

“It is,” Zoro mutters desperately. “I owe them. I  _ failed _ them.”

“Zoro, you didn’t fail anyone. You weren’t born to give your life for theirs. They’re your nakama. They love you and they want to protect you too. Destroying yourself only destroys them.”

His breath hitches again, head buried in his hands, but he leans toward her half an inch. Vivi takes it as permission. She pulls her swordsman into her chest, burying her nose in his hair. Miraculously, his body goes limp against her, though the tremors continue.

“I failed them,” he tells her again. “I failed them.”

Vivi’s heart shatters again as she cradles him. “Zoro.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not strong enough.”

"You are," Vivi tells him. "You're the strongest man I've ever known. You just need some help. And that's okay. Everyone needs help sometimes."

Zoro shivers, pulling himself away to scrub his face. His breathing calms. "Sorry. I shouldn't be weak like this."

"You aren't weak."

He pulls in a shaking breath but the rest of him is steady. Vivi wipes a stray tear from his face. He flinches but doesn't protest the action.

"What were you panicking about?" 

Zoro's gaze lowers to his hand, blood staining his fingertips. "Water 7. I don't. I don't want to go through Water 7 again."

"What's Water 7?"

He swallows hard, fingers inching toward his arm again. Vivi snatches it, bringing it close to her chest instead. Some of the haze returns to his eyes.

"Merry can't make it," he tells her, voice thick. "We've done too much damage to her. The shipwrights at Water 7 will tell Luffy to leave her behind."

Vivi frowns, free hand rubbing on the Merry's worn deck boards. Her heart aches at the thought. The Going Merry has done so much for them. The ship is nakama. 

"Usopp won't." Zoro's breath catches. "Usopp's so angry. He doesn't understand how much it hurts all of us. He thinks we're just abandoning her. But we wouldn't. We'd never just leave her. But we can’t make her carry on in pain. So, he’s going to.” Zoro’s eyes squeeze shut. “He’s going to leave. He’ll fight Luffy for Merry and he’s going to leave. He’s going to leave me again.”

The tremors hit Zoro hard enough that his teeth begin to chatter. He tears his hand from Vivi’s grasp, hands going to his hair and pulling hard. 

“But he has to. He has to go. Luffy has to know what it means to be a captain. Usopp, Usopp has to understand what nakama means. I have to let him go. I  _ have  _ to.”

“Zoro,” Vivi says, hands clasping his shoulders as he stares at his lap.

“And Robin. Robin.  _ Shit _ , Robin. She’s gotta know. We’d do anything for her. We’ll come for her.” His fingers dig into his scalp, knuckles turning white as he tugs at his green hair. His voice breaks. “She has to. And they’ll hurt her. They’ll hurt her. And I have to let them. I have to because, because she has to know.”

“Mr. Bushido,” Vivi raises her voice. 

Zoro starts, his horrified ramblings stuttering to a stop. His dark, hazy eyes look up at her, breath coming more in wheezes than actual breathes.

“Stop,” Vivi tells him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. “Come back to me, okay? Just copy my breathing.”

“Ca-can’t. I ca-can’t. Water - Water.”

“Mr. Bushido,  _ stop _ .” Her firm voice stops him again. “Copy my breathing.”

Finally he does. Each intake hesitant. Each outtake shaking. 

“Where are we going to land?” she asks once he stops hyperventilating. 

“Wha?”

“When we touch down, where do we land?”

Zoro swallows hard, jaw trembling. Again, his eyes squeeze, face pinching as though he’s in pain. “Um. Um. Split-Head.”

“What?”

“There’s a - um - there’s a pirate. Sp-Split-Head. That’s what Luffy calls him. I don’t - I don’t remember his name. But, he’s going to challenge us to a Davy Back.” Gradually, as he speaks about this “Split-Head”, his stutters steady. “That idiot thinks he can win. Thinks he’ll be able to take Chopper away from us.”

Zoro leans his head back against the wall, exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. His breath is still a little heavy for Vivi’s liking, but at least he’s breathing, so she won’t complain.

“Alright. So, once we land, we need to worry about this Split-Head person.”

“Yes, but he’s not a threat.”

“Once we land, we’ll have to deal with this Split-Head person. And no one else.”

“Vivi.”

“Zoro. Does Usopp come back?”

“Yes. But-”

“Does Robin leave Water 7 with us?”

“Y-yes. B-but.”

“Stop.” Vivi says. “They’re going to hurt Zoro. But you’re right. It’s important. It's how we grow as people. If you never let them learn, they’ll never get stronger. You know that everything turns out alright. That we leave that place together, with Usopp and Robin. So, just think of that when the time comes. For right now, think Split-Head.”

Zoro’s eyes clear a little more. “Split-Head.” He blinks, brow furrowed before his lips twitch in the ghost of a smile. “Oi. Did you call her Robin?”

“Oh, Vivi, there you are.” 

Usopp grins at her as she climbs back onto the deck. The sniper doesn’t ask why she’s emerging from the men’s bunkroom and Vivi is eternally grateful that he doesn’t make her explain that she had to put Zoro to bed because the swordsman is so worn out he can’t even walk straight. Luffy bounds down past her, giving her a soft smile as he goes to check on his sleeping swordsman.

“Hi, Usopp-san.”

“I was wondering where you were. I have something for you.”

Vivi blinks. “For me?”

“Yeah. Check it out!”

Usopp presents her with a golden chain, one end has a thick golden ring and the other end has what looks like a curved peacock feather. One of her slashers. But it looks better, sharper. She gasps, reaching out to take it.

“Usopp-san, where did you get this? It’s amazing.”

Usopp grins widely. “I found one of your old peacock slashers in the storage room. It was broken, but I wanted to make sure you had something to defend yourself with. Here, I can show you how it fits.”

He slips the ring onto her finger, wrapping the golden chain around her wrist as though it’s a bracelet and then clicks the slasher into the ring. It sits placidly on her middle finger, looking like no more than a simple accessory. 

“You just click this button here.” Usopp shows her the small button hidden on the underside of her ring and the slasher pops loose when he presses it. “And then it’s ready to go.”

“This is amazing.” She throws her arms around his neck. “Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.”

Something to defend herself with. Now she isn’t completely useless. She isn’t one more burden for Zoro to carry.

Usopp’s arm tightens around her waist as he returns the hug. “Of course, anything for my nakama.”

The words stun her for a moment, heart dropping to her stomach. Anything for the nakama he’ll abandon in only a few short days. 

_ We’ll get him back, _ Vivi tells herself.  _ Zoro says we’ll get him back _ .

She clings to that.

“Um, Vivi,” Usopp says softly, his eyes moving to the hatch to the men’s bunk as he pulls back. “How’s Zoro?”

“Zoro?” 

He nods. “He’s been acting so strange lately. We’ve all noticed it. He won’t fight with Sanji like he used to. And, Nami said he froze in battle with Enel. He won’t talk to Luffy. And, Luffy wouldn’t tell us if he did, so.” Usop sighs. “I don’t care what’s wrong with him. Just, how is he?”

_ Terrified. Traumatized. Water 7 is going to destroy him _ .

“He’ll be alright,” she lies. “I think he’s just a little tired.”

“You’re a bad liar,” he tells her around a frown. “Just, take care of him for us, alright?”

Vivi nods.

The sun spills into the storage room, glittering across the gold filling the room. From beyond the walls, Vivi hears Sanji rise to begin cooking breakfast. Usopp calls a greeting to him from the crows’ nest and the two laugh about some mundane thing. 

Vivi pulls in a breath, keeping her eyes locked on the fruit.

She’s been sitting in front of the thing for hours, since Nami and Robin vanished to bed, unable to tear her eyes from it. Unable to stop hearing Robin’s words.

_ “You’d have to be the fastest human in the world to be of any assistance to your captain.” _

Years ago - weeks ago to the rest of the crew - Vivi remembers crying to Usopp how unfair it was that the Monster Trio were monsters. Unfair that she wasn’t strong enough to do anything. To help them.

_ “I’m sorry.” _ Zoro had looked so small. Sounded so broken.  _ “I’m not strong enough.” _

Zoro is strong enough. Strong enough to carry this weight on his shoulders. Strong enough to protect his nakama.

Vivi is not. But she will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter includes:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _References to Self Harm_   
>  _Both of these triggers will happen in the same scene, when Zoro begins to panic over Water 7. As he's having a panic attack, he is causing himself to bleed from the wound on his arm by holding it too tightly. Vivi doesn't recognize it as self harm, since she believes he is only trying to hug himself in an attempt of comfort. I still wanted to warn everyone about it though!_
> 
> **The scene begins with:**   
>  _"The captain sprints off before Vivi can reply..."_   
>  **The scene ends with:**   
>  _"Zoro leans his head back against the wall..."_
> 
> **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY!!**
> 
> And thus, chapter four is complete. Luffy is absolute best captain and there is no way Zoro would be able to hide anything from him. Usopp is pretty great nakama too. But I don't know if anyone beats our princess. 
> 
> Water 7 is coming, friends. But, to give you a little light heartedness before we get there. Prepare yourself for the one, the only, the greatest, THE FOXY PIRATES! Because we all need a little Foxy in our lives. 
> 
> I'll see you guys soon! Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	6. Chapter Five: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The cook claps a hand on Zoro’s shoulder as the announcer declares them the winners. They make a good team. Always have. Always will, even if neither of them will admit it._   
>  _“Not bad, marimo,” the cook chuckles._   
>  _Surprise and the strange feeling of pride build in Zoro’s chest at the words. That might be the first time in over two years of knowing each other that the cook’s ever given him a compliment._   
>  _Vivi’s words suddenly make a whole lot more sense. No matter what happens, Zoro can’t lose the chance to make memories with his nakama. Good memories._   
>  _This is a good memory._
> 
> (Vivi doesn't realize how useful she truly is. Zoro has the chance to make good memories again. Everything is not okay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  _Panic Attacks ___  
>  _Self Harm_  
>  _Mild Traumatic Flashbacks_  
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed explanation of where these things will occur, please see the end notes!**  
> 
> 
> Spontaneous day off means spontaneous update! Because Meredith is the best and wanted hours. And I am the worst and wanted a nap! It hasn’t even been a full week and somehow, it feels like it's been forever. I am back to cause heartache in the name of art. I hope that you guys have all been staying safe and healthy. Our favorite swordsman definitely has not been. 
> 
> I am so excited to tell you guys that this is the chapter you’ve all been waiting for. Here comes the arrival of the one, the only, the Foxy Pirates! Though, to be honest, Foxy doesn’t actually show up. You just get to see Zoro have some genuine fun. Because he really deserves fun and happiness and just good things. Torturing him all of the time just seems too mean. Even for me.
> 
> You’ll also get to see everyone’s favorite lazy Marine. Aokiji is here. Things don’t go exactly as they did in the canon, because where’s the fun in that? Especially since when I envisioned Vivi using her Devil Fruit powers, this was one of the first things I envisioned. So, even though we’ve strayed a little from the canon here, I hope you all enjoy!

“Oh, marimo, you aren’t dead.”

Zoro barely manages to keep his eyes open as he stumbles into the kitchen. Every muscle in his body feels heavy, exhaustion still heavy in his bones. Damn panic. Damn weakness. Every time he thinks of the bad that’s coming - the things he needs to fix - his chest pounds like he’s fought a thousand Marine Admirals. 

“No,” he growls to the cook.

“Damn.”

Zoro drops onto the bench, nestling his head in his arms. The rest of the crew haven’t made their way above yet. Maybe, just maybe, he can get a few more minutes of sleep before the rest of his loudmouth crew arrive to make the pain in his skull even worse.

“Oi.” A surprising amount of concern laces the cook’s tone. “Are you dying?”

“Eh?” Zoro lifts his head to look at the blonde, frowning at him from the stove. “No.”

The cook’s frown deepens. “Then stop it. You’re worrying the ladies.”

“Stop what exac-”

Vivi appears in the middle of the gallery. The door doesn’t open. Her shoes don’t click across the floor. She just appears. As if by some shitty magic trick. 

Or a Devil Fruit.

“Vivi-chan!” the cook cries, dropping his spatula to stare at her with wide eyes.

Vivi lets out a small squeak before she vanishes again. Zoro groans and drops his head onto the table.

“Vivi-chan!”

Zoro just wanted five more minutes.

“Suge!” Luffy shouts, bouncing around the room. “Suge! Suge!”

“Luffy, shut up!” Nami snaps. “Vivi, what were you thinking?”

Vivi shifts uncomfortably from her seat beside Zoro, hunkering her shoulders down. “I just - I don’t know Nami-san.”

“You don’t know?” Nami whines. “Vivi, think of all the beli you just cost us?”

With a groan, Zoro puts a hand to his forehead. His head pounds, neck sore from sleeping at an awkward angle. “We have a literal hoard of treasure in the other room and you’re worried about the beli you could have gotten for the Devil Fruit.”

“Of course I am, you idiot!”

Zoro closes his eyes, face grimacing against his will as her loud voice stabs into him. 

“Do it again, Vivi. Do it again!” Luffy cheers.

“Luffy, leave Vivi-chan alone!” The cook slams his shoe into Luffy’s face, sending the rubber captain flying out the door. 

Usopp begins shouting about damage to the Merry while Luffy laughs wildly.

Damage to the Merry. Damage to the Merry.

The little bit of food Zoro managed spins in his stomach. His shirt clings to his chest, uncomfortably tight and warm. His heart picks up.

“Oi,” the cook says, eyes on Zoro despite the clear distress on Nami and Vivi’s faces. “What’s got you so pale, marimo?”

“Shut it, shitty cook,” Zoro manages to growl.

He swallows hard, forcing down the vomit that tried to creep up with his words. The girls eye him as well, Vivi moving her hand. Probably to touch him. The thought makes his skin crawl. What is it with her and her horrible need to touch Zoro? His skin already feels too tight. Too hot. Like he doesn’t belong in it.

“Don’t touch me,” Zoro orders.

Vivi’s hand falls.

The cook’s face darkens. “Don’t speak to-”

Zoro shoves himself to his feet and out the door before the cook can finish, desperate for fresh air. Usopp continues to chase Luffy around the ship, narrowly avoiding Zoro as he makes his way to the mast. Behind him, his captain skids to a halt, watching him climb to the crows’ nest. Zoro can feel the concern in Luffy’s gaze, but he refuses to look back.

Fresh air whips in his face and he pulls it in greedily. Cooling seawater peppers across his skin as waves crash into Sunny’s-

“Merry’s,” he corrects himself, falling to the floor with a groan. “You’re on the Going Merry, you fucking moron. Stop fucking it up.”

He won’t be on the Merry for long though.

Water 7.

His hands shake.

Fuck. Water 7.

“Ne, Zoro?” Luffy’s face appears in front of him.

Zoro jerks back, blinking wide eyed at his captain. Luffy sits on the edge of the crows’ nest, neck stretched so his face is inches from Zoro’s. Confusion and concern fill Luffy’s face, eyes raking up and down Zoro’s body.

“Luffy,” Zoro sighs, letting himself lean back and breathe.

Luffy is here. Luffy is here. The crew is safe. 

Silence, apart from the rustle of sails and voices down below. Luffy blinks at Zoro, eyes critical, trying to read him without questions. For the first time in his memories, Zoro shifts uncomfortably under his captain’s gaze.

Finally, Luffy’s eyes soften and he nods, almost to himself. “Zoro’s okay.”

It isn’t a question. The captain has already made the decision himself that Zoro isn’t in any immediate danger. That his panic has calmed to a managable state. Because Zoro is only going to think about Split-Head. He’s going to shove his nerves down and push away any other memories that threaten to surface.

Just Split-Head.

Pulling in a deep breath, Zoro forces his lips to quirk in a shitty attempt of a smile. “Zoro’s okay.”

“Yosh. If that changes, come get me or Vivi.”

Not a question. Not a suggestion. An order.

Zoro’s chest tightens. Luffy’s easily the most perceptive person on the crew. But how perceptive? How much has he already figured out himself? How much longer can Zoro hide this from him?

“Yosh, Sencho.”

Satisfied, Luffy nods. “I’m gonna go back down with Usopp now.”

An opportunity. Luffy is offering him an opportunity to reach out. An opportunity to have the uninterrupted support of his captain, all to himself. But, he can’t. If he lets himself fall into comforts again, he’ll get distracted. And distractions will cost his crew their lives.

“Yosh. Go get him.”

_ Please, don’t leave me _ . Zoro wants to scream it at the top of his lungs.  _ Please, Sencho. Please, never leave me. _

Luffy frowns, glancing down at the deck for a minute. Then, he jumps beside Zoro and settles himself in. Zoro slumps back, all of his energy dropping out of him at once. Luffy shuffles himself around until his shoulder brushes against Zoro’s arm.

“I’ll watch the octopus,” Luffy tells him. “Sleep.”

Vivi hops from room to room with her new Devil Fruit ability. Each time she manages to appear in a new spot, surprise crosses her face, as though she keeps forgetting she can do this now. By the time they finally touch down on the water, she actually seems to have a handle on it.

“So, why’d you do it?” Zoro asks her when she appears beside him, leaning against Merry’s railing.

Behind them, Luffy is cheering Usopp on as he shoots targets they’ve set up on the opposite rail and the cook is shouting for Vivi. So, she snuck out of the kitchen on the cook and Nami.

“Nami-san is still a little upset about the Devil Fruit,” she replies sheepishly, resting her arms on the railing beside him.

“Of course she is.” Zoro rolls his eyes. “Damn sea witch. But, that’s not what I was talking about. The Devil Fruit, Vivi. Why’d you do it?”

“Oh.” She blinks, frowning down at her arms. “Well, I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

The excuse may work for Nami and the cook, but Zoro doesn’t buy it. And, he has the sneaking suspicion that Luffy doesn’t believe it either.

Vivi sighs, propping her chin on her arms, and stares out at the setting sun. The wind catches her hair, sending blue and red waving through the air. 

“I haven’t exactly been useful,” she says.

Zoro raises an eyebrow at her, silently signaling for her to continue. 

“We said together, but I’ve been making you do all the work. Enel took Nami-san and there was nothing I could do to help her. I’m not strong. Not very brave. I need, I need to be useful somehow.”

“You’re useful,” he tells her.

“Name one useful thing that I’ve done.”

“You’ve kept me together,” he admits softly.

Vivi tenses in surprise, looking up at him. Zoro gives her a forced smile before he looks back to the explosion of colors in the sky. She leans her shoulder into his. The warmth feels good for a change. Their crew continues to play around behind them, oblivious to the dangers to come, as Vivi and Zoro fall into a thoughtful silence.

“Well,” Vivi says after a long pause. “I’m going to find other ways to be useful too. And, this seemed like the best way. I don’t want to be weak. I want to protect my nakama.”

“We will,” Zoro tells her.

Foxy. Split-Head’s real name is Foxy. And he has the most annoying goddamn laugh of any stupid bastard Zoro’s had the misfortune to meet. The concussions were definitely trying to do him a favor when they wiped Foxy from his brain. Somehow, the man’s nose manages to be even more ridiculous than Usopp’s.

“This is Split-Head?” Vivi asks, sounding as though she’s hoping she’s incorrect.

Zoro sighs. “Yeah.”

“I don’t like him.”   
“Nobody does.”

She sighs, shaking her head in disbelief. “Luffy-san gets us into the strangest predicaments.”

Zoro hums his agreement, crossing his arms over his chest as the collection of Foxy Pirates crowd around the stage. Foxy’s voice echoes through the microphone, slamming into Zoro’s head. Even at a distance, the awful voice causes his brain to rattle around in his skull, aggravating the headache he’s had for days. 

Between the continuing anxiety rumbling beneath his skin, Vivi’s decision to shove a Devil Fruit down her throat, and Luffy’s insistence on being a menace to society, the pain can only get worse from here. A nap screams his name. But, he and the cook have to participate against the giants of Foxy’s crew soon. 

“Are Devil Fruit powers banned in this fight?” Vivi asks, leaning a little closer to him to avoid attention from the others.

“No. But you’re not allowed to use yours.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because you have no clue how to use it and I don’t want to have to worry about fishing you out of the ocean in addition to Luffy. And Chopper. And Robin.” Zoro sighs. “Four fucking hammers. And, when Brook gets here, it’ll be five.”

She pouts up at him. “I don’t need you to fish me out of the ocean, Mr. Bushido. Besides, I suspect Sanji-san might beat you to it.”

“Probably. Damn pervert.” Zoro shakes his head. “But, seriously, Vivi. Don’t. The last thing we need is you vanishing and ending up in the West Blue or something.”

“Robin says she read that I would only be able to go places I’ve been before,” Vivi reminds him. 

“Ending up on Drum Island then.” Zoro rolls his eyes. “Just. Don’t.”

“How am I supposed to get used to using my powers under pressure if you never let me? You said Split-Head isn’t high stakes. What’s the harm?”

“The harm is that you might change something in the Davey Back. These bastards are cheaters and our crew are a bunch of idiots. I’m not going to risk getting stuck swearing loyalty to Split-Head. You can play around with your powers more later. For now, just let me handle this.”

Vivi lets out an annoyed huff, but drops the argument. Zoro’s grateful. One less noise to annoy him and one less thing for him to worry about. Of course, worse comes to worse, he could always just kill the Foxy Pirates and get the crew on their way even quicker.

“Vivi-chan! Nami-san! Robin-chan! I brought cotton candy.” The cook prances back over, hearts in his eyes. 

From her spot on a log, Nami moans, head in her heads. “Why is everyone being so calm about this?”

“Luffy’s already made up his mind,” Zoro tells her, squeezing his eyes shut as a particularly sharp pain stabs his head. “So, you might as well stop complaining about it.”

“I won’t!” Nami screeches. “How could you let him do something this stupid?”

Briefly, Zoro wonders how hard it would be to convince Chopper to remove the witch’s voice box.

“Sanji-kun!” Nami’s horrible voice rings out. “That hat looks amazing on you!”

“She’s right, Sanji-san,” Vivi agrees. “You look more handsome than all the princes at the last royal assembly!”

Zoro smirks as the cook’s limbs turn to noodles, hearts dancing in his eyes. His ego is going to skyrocket after this. Just when Zoro was beginning to think his head couldn’t get any bigger. If the girls inflate it anymore, the damn ball won’t fit on his stupid blonde head.

“Alright,” the cook says. “I’m the ball.”

“They’re right, you know,” Zoro tells him, glancing back at the cook. “You look like a real prince. From the kingdom of lame asses.”

The cook snarls, lunging at him with a growl. Zoro dodges with ease, already unconsciously knowing which side he’d default to. 

“You idiots!” Nami cries from the sidelines. “Stop fighting and play the game!”

They’ve almost made it to the field when the announcer calls out about Zoro’s swords. He’d forgotten that dumb rule. No weapons on the field. What kind of pirate game is it if he can’t slice someone in half for the fun of it.

“You sure you’ll be okay without your swords?” Mock concern stains the cook’s words. “A swordsman without his swords is just, well, a regular guy. Only lamer.”

“That wasn’t even a good insult!” Usopp shouts as Zoro lunges to throw a punch at the cook. “Get over it!”

He could, but where is the fun in just getting over something like that? Besides, it feels so right to lose his temper with the cook again.

“Hey, cook,” Zoro calls as the cook makes his way to the other team’s circle. It's impossible to fight the smile pulling at his lips. “Hope you get trampled out there.”

“Hey, Zoro.” The cook flips him off. “Up yours.”

The ball game goes much better than Zoro remembers. Probably because it’s far easier to dodge the idiots around him with Observation Haki. In hindsight, he probably should have been the ball. They would have won a lot faster that way. 

Yet, adrenaline races through Zoro’s veins as he lands beside the cook and he can’t contain the wild grin on his face. Fun. This is fun. Lips twisted and eyebrows furrowed, the cook gives him a confused smile in return. From the sidelines, Chopper and the rest of the crew cheer wildly. 

“Zoro, you’re the greatest!” Chopper shouts.

Must be the little doctor is finally over the harsh words Zoro had thrown his way. But, if Chopper didn’t learn to be a man now, he never would. Toughen him up now. It would be less painful than later down the road.

The cook claps a hand on Zoro’s shoulder as the announcer declares them the winners. They make a good team. Always have. Always will, even if neither of them will admit it.

“Not bad, marimo,” the cook chuckles.

Surprise and the strange feeling of pride build in Zoro’s chest at the words. That might be the first time in over two years of knowing each other that the cook’s ever given him a compliment. 

Vivi’s words suddenly make a whole lot more sense. No matter what happens, Zoro can’t lose the chance to make memories with his nakama. Good memories.

This is a good memory.

The moment they touch down on the uninhabited island, the crew spread out for supplies. Glancing at Luffy and Zoro for permission, Vivi vanishes on the spot, moving herself from the ship to the shore in the blink of an eye. She giggles widely as Luffy cheers her on, appearing down the beach a little ways.

“You’re doing amazing, Vivi-chan!” the cook shouts. 

“Suge!” Luffy bounces up and down. “Vivi’s so cool! Sanji! Lunch!”

The air shifts at Zoro’s side, a sure sign that Vivi will be landing beside him next. Her Devil Fruit powers aren’t immune to Observation Haki, which means even with her speed, CP9 will still be able to strike her. He lets out a shaking breath as Vivi appears beside him, frowning. 

“You’re shaking again,” she tells him. “Are you-”

“Fine.” 

Zoro digs his fingers into the still healing cut on his hand, stopping just short of blood but relishing in the way pain makes the ground feel more solid. CP9 will have to wait. They still have a long time until they have put up with the annoying bastards. For now, Zoro needs to worry about one person and one person only. Aokiji.

The Marine Admiral waits somewhere on this island. About to start a chain reaction that will implode his crew over the course of only a few days.

“Oi, marimo!” The cook’s shout pulls Zoro out of his spiraling thoughts. Blue eyes are focused on him with an unusual, sickening amount of concern. “Are you going to go help the ladies look for supplies for lunch or what?”

_ You okay _ ? Shit, if the cook can see something’s wrong with him, he really needs to tone this show of weakness down. 

“They can take care of themselves, shitty cook,” Zoro tells him, but he turns toward the forest to follow the rest of the crew anyway. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Luffy bounds back beside him, grinning and rambling about how cool this island is. How they’re gonna have so much fun. They can play tag and Usopp can practice shooting stuff and Vivi can practice her new power. And it’s going to be so much _ fun _ . 

“Didn’t you get enough fun with Split-Head?” Zoro asks, stopping to grab a few low hanging fruits from a nearby tree.

“There’s never enough fun, Zoro,” Luffy tells him, patiently, shooting up into the trees. “Zoro’s gonna play too?”

With what’s waiting on the other side of the island, there will be no time for games. 

“Zoro.” Luffy pokes Zoro’s cheek.

His captain is noticing his mind wandering again. Zoro turns his head, snapping half heartedly at Luffy’s finger. It's enough for his captain to let out a laugh and bounce off into the forest. Shaking his head, Zoro throws another handful of fruit into his bag. 

Vivi blinks in and out of his view as she uses her power to grab fruit and immediately return it to the cook. The new weapon Usopp made for her shimmers in the sunlight, cold chain jiggling as she moves her arm around. 

They head back to the beach once everyone’s bags are full and Luffy has a collection of fish in each hand. A full bottle of sake presses into Zoro’s hand as he passes the cook his bag. He blinks, scrunching his eyebrows in a silent question to the cook, but the cook only turns back to the flat top grill he’s spread over the fire to begin cooking.

Luffy falls to the sandy beach with a cry of “how much longer?” and receives a kick on the head for his trouble. Zoro chuckles, settling in the sand beside his captain. In the back of his mind, he feels it. The intimidating power of someone far stronger than their crew grows closer. Aokiji will be here soon.

He takes a swing of the sake, letting the burn replace the itch he feels to grab Yubashiri. Maybe he’s gone pale again or maybe the quaking he feels in his bones is visible because a warm plate of food is placed in front of Zoro before any of the girls. His gaze snaps up to the cook. The blonde ignores him again, handing Nami and Robin their plates before he turns to look out at the beach where Vivi is still blinking from spot to spot.

“Vivi-chan! Lunch is ready!”

“Robin, you should eat fast before all the food is gone,” Chopper tells the archeologist, whose nose is stuck in a book.

Vivi appears on Zoro’s empty side, accepting her plate with an enthusiastic “thank you, Sanji-san” before she sits between Zoro and Robin.

“I will once I’ve finished this chapter, doctor-san,” Robin says, flipping her page.

A concerned frown crosses Chopper’s lips. “You shouldn’t read so much, Robin,” he tells her. “I’ve heard that people who read too many books can turn into yucky bugs. I think they’re called bookworms.”

Robin bursts into giggles. 

Zoro pulls in a deep breath, biting into the meat on his plate, and forces himself to concentrate on the sound of her laughter. With Aokiji just around the corner, he can’t afford to let his mind wander.

“Zoro?” Vivi whispers as they begin to clean up the lunch mess.

“Stick close to Robin,” Zoro tells her. “Don’t let her out of your sight.”

Vivi swallows hard. “Zoro?”

“There’s an Admiral on this island. Stay close to Robin.”

Armament Haki coats Kitetsu as Zoro throws himself between Aokiji and Robin. Ice struggles to form on the blade and Zoro throws him back, snarl on his lips. Surprise fills the Admiral’s face as he slides back across the grass. Robin lets out a gasp.

“Well, well, well. It seems you’re stronger than they led me to believe Pirate Hunter,” Aokiji says. “No one told me that you were able to use Haki.”

“Got lots of tricks up my sleeve,” Zoro sneers. “If you come at her again, I’d be happy to show them to you.”

Aokiji straightens. “In the long run, letting me take Nico Robin can only help your crew.”

“ _ No one _ is taking her anywhere.” Heat rushes to Zoro’s fingertips, his teeth grinding together to try and ground himself. “She’s nakama. You want her, you go through me!”

“Swordsman-san,” Robin whispers, disbelief thick in her voice.

“Hmm.” Aokiji starts toward him again.

“Robin, come on.” Nami appears, grabbing Robin’s hand and pulling her away. “Let the boys take care of it.”

From the corner of his eye, Zoro watches the cook and Luffy shoot forward to flank him. Morons, he doesn’t say. The two shoot past him, eager to get in attacks of their own. Not that it will do them much good. 

Aokiji grabs the cook’s leg and catches Luffy’s fist. Ice begins to spread.

“Robin!” Nami calls from somewhere beyond Zoro’s vision. “What are you doing? Move!”

The words send shivers down Zoro’s spine. Usopp and Chopper begin to scream and panic. In front of him, Aokiji throws Luffy and Sanji to the ground, they’re cries of pain joining the others. Zoro’s breath hitches. Orange tinges his vision as his mind begins to crawl back. 

_ Don’t. Just think one step ahead. Water 7. Water 7 is next. _

Thinking of the place he loses his nakama for the first time - but not the last - does nothing to help the dread in his bones. His heart tries to beat out of his chest. The blade in his hand begins to tremble.

“Zoro!” Chopper screams. “Look out.”

A hard, ice cold limb slams into Zoro’s side. He’s airborne for a moment before he slams into the hard boulder they’d found Aokiji napping against. The boulder shatters. Dust fills the air around him, obscuring his vision like a thick cloud of smoke.

“Robin. Run,” Nami shouts.

Zoro shoves himself to his knees, grabbing Kitetsu and searching for the Admiral again. 

“You have some very loyal friends,” Aokiji says, ice forming all over his body as he opens his arms wide. “But, you will never change, Nico Robin.”

_ No. _

He won’t be fast enough to reach her. Won’t be fast enough to stop it. But it’s alright. It’s alright. He knows how this ends. Knows Robin will be alright.

Pain resonates through his body and he clings to the thought. 

Zoro doesn’t lose Robin here. Aokiji will freeze her but she’ll be alright.

“That’s not true,” Robin tells the Admiral, terror in her face. 

He falls toward her, hands moving to wrap around her body. Robin takes half a step back, but seems unable to move further. Frozen in terror. 

Zoro let her down.  _ Again. _

Blue and red flicker into view at Robin’s side. Then, Robin vanishes. Aokiji falls forward, slamming into the ground. To Zoro’s right, something thuds into the dirt. Vivi and Robin hit the ground hard, yards away from where they’d been only a moment ago.

Shock widens Robin’s eyes as she stares up at Vivi, still leaned over Robin as she tries to catch her breath. The idiot. She’d never moved with someone before. She could have killed herself. Killed them both.

But she didn’t. Vivi saved Robin.

Holy shit. Vivi saved Robin.

The princess pulls Robin to her feet, taking a fighting stance in front of their archaeologist as Aokiji reforms, turning to face them. 

Zoro pulls Enma loose. He bites into his tongue until he tastes blood. No, Yubashiri. Zoro pulls Yubashiri loose, sending a slash toward the Admiral before he can make it to the girls. Aokiji dodges out of the way, giving Zoro time to push himself to his feet.

“Get Robin back to Sunny,” he tells Vivi. 

_ Fuck. Merry. _

Vivi doesn’t correct him. She vanishes on the spot, Robin disappearing with her as the princess grabs her hand.

Aokiji pauses, blinking in surprise. “Oh, so she has the Kieru-Kieru no Mi,” he muses.

“Nami-san, get going,” the cook yells, finally back on his face. “Go to the ship. We’ll meet you there.”

The others start off in a sprint. Aokiji turns toward the path back to Sunny. 

_ Fuck. Merry. _

“Oh, no you don’t!” The cook lunges forward.

“Sanji, stop!” Luffy shouts.

_ No.  _ Zoro remembers this. Luffy wants to fight him, one on one. Luffy wants to give Zoro a fucking panic attack. But he can’t stop this. Luffy needs to know what it means to be a captain. Luffy needs to know what it means to not win the way he wants to. 

“Get going,” his captain orders, after demanding a one on one fight. Reluctantly, the cook turns back toward the ship. “Zoro, you too.”

“No.”

Luffy blinks in surprise at the refusal of the direct order. “Zoro.”

“No.”

They stare at each other, neither of them blinking, neither of them breaking eye contact. Zoro won’t leave him here alone.  _ Can’t  _ leave him here alone. He’ll lose himself in worry if he can’t see Luffy. 

Luffy’s jaw tightens. “Yosh. Don’t interfere.”

Hating himself, Zoro nods.

Aokiji doesn't kill Luffy. Whether Zoro is there or not, Aokiji doesn't kill Luffy. But knowing that does nothing to calm the panic quelling in Zoro's gut as ice takes over his captain's body. He should have told Vivi to stay. Told her to stop him.

Because fear won't let Zoro stop himself. 

His blade collides with the bottom of the Admiral’s foot and he strains to hold it off as it hovers in front of Luffy’s frozen head. Aokiji raises an eyebrow at him, somewhere between unimpressed and unsurprised.

“I thought your captain told you not to interfere.”

“What my captain doesn’t know,” Zoro growls, planting his feet to shove the Admiral back. “Won’t hurt him.”

Aokiji allows himself to slide back, frowning at Zoro. “That woman is dangerous.”

The air around them shifts. Vivi’s coming back. For what? What could she possibly be thinking?

“ _ That _ woman is my nakama,” Zoro tells him, pulling Wadou loose. “And no one is taking her. Not you. Not Cipher Pol.” Surprise fills Aokiji’s face and Zoro lunges for him. “ _ No one! _ ”

Vivi appears near Luffy, barely long enough for Aokiji to notice her as she grabs their frozen captain and vanishes.

“Had you and your crew just left me to my business,” Aokiji sighs. “I would have let you go. Having to fight you is a lot of work, Pirate Hunter.”

“You talk too much.”

Kitetsu and Yubashiri cross to stop the frozen hand Aokiji throws at him. Ice starts to spread through the black blades.

“I’m surprised that such a young boy knows something few grown men have managed to learn.” Aokiji comments. “Hmm. Such a shame. And a waste.”

Freezing cold attacks Zoro’s side, ice growing up from his hip where Aokiji has placed his free hand. Zoro had been so busy finding fury in Aokiji’s words that he failed to pay attention to the Observation Haki screaming at him about danger.

His jaw tightens around Wadou, heart speeding up as it tries to pump warm blood to the wound, and he jerks his head to slash his blade at Aokiji’s face. The Admiral jerks back, leaving Zoro to stumble to his knees and feel the burn of ice on his side.

The air shifts. Vivi’s warm hand pulls him to his feet. In front of them, Aokiji throws a handful of grass blades into the air, ice appearing around them. Black fills Zoro’s vision for a moment as the Admiral throws the small ice blades at them. He floats for a moment, nothing below his feet. No air around him. No warmth from the sun.

Merry’s boards slam into Zoro’s feet. Beside him, Vivi cries out. The momentum drops both of them to the ground. 

Zoro sucks air into his freezing lungs, gritting his teeth against the pain as he rolls to look at Vivi. The princess clutches her arm, spots of blood trickling down around the four icicles sticking out of her arm. From beyond the door, he hears shower water cascading down.

“Vivi!”

“Vivi-chan!”

“Doctor! We need a doctor.”

Without waiting for the others to reach them, Zoro hauls the princess to her feet and drags her toward the bathroom. Robin looks up at them from her spot on the floor, a shock blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she watches Usopp finish pulling a thawed Luffy from the steaming water.

“Oi, Zoro! Vivi!” Luffy yelps.

“What happened?” Usopp asks. 

Zoro shoves them out of the way and manhandles Vivi under the hot water. She gasps, good arm shooting up to grasp his shirt as the water melts the ice in her arm. They vanish in seconds, leaving only angry red marks and a small trail of blood. Her hand tightens around his shirt and she jerks him into the water as well.

Ice begins to leave his side. Water, so hot it could be boiling, pours down on their heads. Vivi pants, looking up at him with Luffy’s ribbon stuck to her cheek.

“Moron,” Vivi breathes, but she smiles in relief.

“Luffy’s going to be just fine,” Chopper tells them, furiously wiping the tears from his face.

A cheer rises up from around the deck, Usopp rushing to the door. Chopper turns to heavy point as he approaches, holding him back.

“No, you can’t go in there right now, he’s resting!”

“Aw, Chopper, come on!”

“How long do you think he’ll be out?” the cook asks from his spot beside Zoro. “I can go start something warm for dinner, if he’s going to be up.”

Zoro scoffs. “Like Luffy would ever miss dinner.”

The cook laughs, nodding and heads for the gallery. “Robin-chan, Nami-san, Vivi-chan, would you like something warm to drink?”

Vivi’s eyes move to Zoro, questioning. Is everything going to be alright? Is Luffy going to be alright? Do we have time to enjoy the little things? Pulling in a deep breath, he nods, jerking his head toward the kitchen.

“That’d be great, Sanji-kun.” Nami turns toward Robin. “Come on, you’ll feel better after something warm.”

Robin nods numbly, though her eyes linger on Zoro. There’s a glimmer in her eyes, a strange suspicion. The same one he’d seen her give to Torao, Jinbei, and other various people that wanted to ally with their crew over the years. The look she gives people she thinks are hiding something.

Zoro bites his lower lip and averts his eyes. Anything to keep her from reading him. If anyone figures out what he and Vivi have done, it will be Robin. His eyes fall on Usopp, collapsing on the floor nearby and his eyebrow arches up as he looks down at the sniper.

“What’s wrong with you, Usopp?”

Aokiji hadn’t hit him, had he? Zoro tries to search his memories. His mind refuses, showing him only Robin’s terrified face and Luffy’s frozen body.

His fingers begin to tremble.

“Are there going to be more guys like him?” Usopp whimpers. “Coming after us no matter where we go?”

_ Yes. The other guys are just much worse _ . Zoro bites the answer back. 

“This is crazy,” Usopp continues. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Zoro’s heart rockets into his throat. His teeth sink into his bottom lip, desperately trying to hold back the rage trying to overtake him. “Don’t say stupid things.” He can’t keep the snarl out of his voice. Usopp starts, scrambling up to look at him with wide, surprised eyes. “Go down to the bunkroom and get some sleep, you idiot. You’re just fucking tired.”

Usopp’s wide eyes follow him as he climbs up to the crows’ nest. The heat creeps back in. Water 7 is coming. Usopp was thinking of leaving them long before he actually did. And Zoro hadn’t once noticed it. Had overlooked all of the signs his nakama had given him. Had never done anything to make Usopp want to stay. To make him see that it would be okay in the end.

But it wasn’t okay in the end. 

Usopp is dead.

“Stop,” Zoro tells himself, tucking himself against the wall of the crows’ nest. His body doesn’t listen to him. His clothes are too tight. His skin doesn’t belong. “Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.”

Water 7 is coming. Hanging on the horizon.

Within the next few days, Zoro’s crew is going to fall apart. And he has to let it.

_ You’re supposed to be protecting them _ , his mind screams.  _ You’re not supposed to let them get hurt. _

But he has to. Sharp, painful gasps leave his chest, blood pulsing in his ears. Zoro has to let his nakama hurt. He knows that he has to let them get hurt. But every instinct in his body screams for him to stop it. Protect them. Protect Robin. Protect Usopp.

_ “Zoro!” _ Nami’s voice returns to his mind.  _ “Help me!” _

“Stop it,” he tells his mind, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling as hard as he can. Small prickles of pain bubble against his scalp, but it isn’t enough. “Stop it.”

_ “Zoro.” _ Luffy chokes on his own blood.  _ “It's okay. Live.” _

His chest caves in. “No.” The whisper leaves Zoro’s lips without his permission. “Not without you.”

His swords clatter as his body trembles. This needs to stop. Water 7 is upon them. How is he going to protect the rest of his crew when he can’t even breathe right?

“Stop. Stop. Stop.”

He has to make it stop. Has to make sure that he can protect his nakama.

He pulls Yubashiri loose again, whispering apologies to his blade as he goes. There’s enough awareness left in his mind for him to know he can’t put another mark on his forearm. Too easy to see. In fact, any marks on his arms might be too easy to spot. He pulls up his pant leg, kicks his boot off, and presses Yubashiri’s blade to the scar on his right ankle. Chopper would notice any new scars. He’s pretty sure the young doctor keeps a log of every wound Zoro’s ever had. 

Blood spills down his leg, onto his foot as he traces the scar. 

As long as it’s deep enough, he’ll be able to step on it when he panics at Water 7. He’ll be able to focus on the pain. To protect them. 

With pain comes breath.

Nami and Luffy’s voices fade from his mind. Swallowing hard, he pulls his boot back on and pushes his pant leg down again. His chest continues to heave slightly but his body cools. 

“Water 7,” he tells himself. Because, that’s what he has to face now. “Water 7.”

Exhaustion weighs his eyes down as adrenaline leaves him and his energy fades to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Both triggers will happen in the same scene, after Aokiji leaves them and Usopp mentions he isn't sure if he's willing to continue sailing. Which of course, sets off our poor swordsman. Zoro ends up having a panic attack, upon realizing that Usopp was probably thinking about leaving the crew for a while and no one ever noticed. He also elects to cut himself by tracing his ankle scars, so the wounds will be unnoticeable and Chopper wouldn't ever see new scars on his body. Because Zoro is bad at coping and good at hiding things!_   
>  _The mild traumatic flashback is hidden within the narrative during the fight with Aokiji. There are no strong descriptions or intense, exact explanations. Most of it includes Zoro confusing Yubashiri with Enma, confusing Merry with Sunny, and being reminded that he loses his friends. Despite it not being indepth, I will leave the opening and ending lines of that scene in case you want to skip it_
> 
> **Mild Traumatic Flashback scene begins with:**  
>  _"Armament Haki coats Kitetsu as Zoro throws himself between Aokiji and Robin..."_  
>  **Scene ends with:**  
>  _"Merry’s boards slam into Zoro’s feet. Beside him, Vivi cries out..."_  
>  **Panic Attack and Self Harm scene begins with:**  
>  _"Zoro’s heart rockets into his throat..."_  
>  **Scene ends with:**  
>  _"Nami and Luffy’s voices fade from his mind..."_
> 
> **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY!!**
> 
> And there you have it, everyone! Chapter 5 is complete. Water 7 is just around the corner and we get to watch the crew start to fall apart next chapter. Can I get a “hooray”? Or just, you know, less tears? I’ve honestly been having such a good time writing this fic. I’ve never written this much this fast. It’s been surprising even for me. Thank you again for all the comments. Each one is inspiring and keeping me on track to write daily. 
> 
> Since Water 7 is knocking at our doors, I want to remind you guys to please always read responsibly. Water 7 is a very long, hard trip to go through in the best of times. Now, I’ve thrown Zoro into it just a tad traumatized. Which makes it all a little harder. So, this is my reminder for all of you guys to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	7. Chapter Six: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His breath hitches in a sob. Shock and horror fill Vivi’s chest as she watches tears begin to cascade down Zoro’s cheeks and he curls himself tighter, tearing an arm from her and burying his head in an attempt to muffle the noise._   
>  _“Oh, Zoro,” Vivi whispers._   
>  _She hopes the others can’t hear him. Their strongest nakama, their rock, breaking down in the cool evening air. It's the last thing Zoro would want. It seems like they’ve been doing this forever - though Vivi knows it's only been a couple of months - Zoro desperately tries to keep himself together. Reliving every heartache and pain he’s already had to go through._   
>  _Like the Merry, Zoro is breaking. His wounds are piling up with no signs of healing._
> 
> (Water 7 is here. No one is ready for it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed description for where this trigger will occur, please see end notes**
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am back and ready to cause sadness. This chapter marks beginning of Water 7, aka the first arc that made me weep uncontrollably at my TV screen. What way to make it all the more painful than to make us all relive than right along with a traumatized, regretful boy? This chapter actually covers a pretty large portion of the Water 7 arc. Zoro's chapter will contain the other half. Then we're off to Enies Lobby!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A bell dings wildly as the mass of steel shoots by them. Wind whips by, caused by the pure speed of it, plowing into her hair hard enough to loosen the knot in the ribbon. Red flies through the hair, shooting through the air. Crying out in surprise, Vivi lunges for it. It slips through her fingers, fluttering to the water.

“Vivi!” Nami catches her around the waist before she can throw herself over for it. “What are you doing? You’ll drown!”

Despite the logical part of her brain telling her that Nami’s right, Vivi struggles in her hold. Tears prickle in her eyes, heart filling with a horrible pressure. Not that. Vivi would lose a limb before she let herself lose it. “Let go! I need that!”

Luffy’s ribbon. The only thing that she’d been allowed to take with her. The last piece of her nakama.

A green blur flies by her and Zoro dives into the water before anyone else can stop him. Shouts rise up around them as the swordsman surfaces, fighting the small waves caused by the enormous, strange metal ship. Luffy and Usopp hang over the sides, Chopper running from one end of the ship to the other behind them. 

Vivi pulls herself free of Nami’s grip, slamming her hands onto the railings so she can lean over to watch as well. Her heart continues to slam in her chest as Zoro finally spots the ribbon. He snatches it out of the water, pulling it to his chest and letting out an audible breath. Relief floods his face and Vivi slumps against the rail.

“Zoro!” Nami shouts as he makes his way back to the ship. “You idiot! You still have stitches in your arm. What were you thinking?”

He ignores her as he climbs back onto Merry’s deck. Vivi rushes to meet him, dropping to her knees at his side as he flings himself onto his back, knuckles white around the ribbon. 

“Got it,” he tells her, lips quirked in an almost smile, eyes slightly hazy.

Vivi smiles, unable to hold back the sob of relief and nods, placing her hand over his. He doesn’t release the ribbon. Vivi doesn’t ask him to.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

 _Sorry I almost lost it. Sorry I let you down_.

Zoro shakes his head. “Not your fault. I should have warned you about how fast the sea train moves.”

Sea train? Is that what that monstrosity is? A train?

Beyond their conversation, Nami continues to yell about Zoro’s lack of foresight. His fingers brush hers as he shifts, pressing the ribbon into her hand. Vivi doesn’t take it. There’s still a slight haze in his eyes. He needs something concrete to ground him, even if it's just for a moment.

“Nami,” Luffy says sharply. “Stop.”

“No! Vivi, what were _you_ thinking?” Nami demands, turning to Vivi. Fear flashes in the navigator’s eyes. “You can’t swim anymore. You could have drowned! It's bad enough I have to worry about Luffy and Chopper diving into the ocean like morons. You should know better.”

Vivi opens her mouth to answer and then clicks it shut. She can’t very well explain what the ribbon is. None of them would ever believe her.

“Nami.” Luffy’s voice hardens. “That’s Vivi’s treasure!”

The crew goes silent around them. Zoro releases the ribbon completely to sit himself up. Everyone’s eyes lock on Vivi as she pulls the red ribbon to her chest, gripping it as though her life depends on it, and looks up at Luffy. After a moment, the captain smiles at her.

“That’s why. Nobody thinks about what’s going to happen when their treasure is in trouble. But, Vivi should be more careful! Zoro will always get your treasure. Like he gets Hat. Right, Zoro?”

“Aye, Sencho.” Zoro shakes his head like a dog, droplets of water spilling across Vivi’s arms. 

“Zoro!”

A real smile crosses the swordsman’s face. Giggles overtake Vivi, relief flooding her as the haze fades away from Zoro's eyes. Across the dock, Nami lets out a sigh. 

“Alright,” she says. “Alright. Vivi, come here. I’ll tie that in your hair so it’s tight this time.”

Water 7 sits tall on the horizon, water shooting out of a giant fountain that falls down around the city. The crew gather at Merry’s head, Luffy leaping out for his spot as he cheers about how cool the city looks. Sunlight sparkles against the water. The entire city looks as though it's made of glittering gems. Even after all the kingdoms she’s visited, all the cities she’s seen, Vivi’s speechless at the absolute beauty of it.

“This place looks huge!” Chopper cheers.

“You’re right.” Nami’s shoulder bumps against Vivi’s as she leans out to look at the beautiful city. “We should be able to restock all of our supplies here. I bet there’s lots of shops.” Nami’s eyes glitter with excitement. “Vivi! We can go shopping and finally get some new clothes.”

Vivi smiles, joy bubbling in her chest. They haven’t had the chance to go shopping together since Alabasta. Something nice and fun for them to do before everything falls apart. 

“Zoro!” Luffy shouts. “Zoro, look at the water fountain! Isn’t it the coolest thing you’ve ever seen?”

Usopp and Chopper immediately agree, shouting excitedly. At Vivi’s side, Zoro gives his captain a half hearted smile, eyes distant as he looks out at the beautiful city before them. The city that will bring them so much heartache.

“Aye, Sencho.” Despite the anxiety that must be overwhelming him, Zoro manages to sound fond and undisturbed. “The coolest.”

Luffy’s laugh sounds a little forced as he turns back to the city. Vivi’s chest aches. All around them, the rest of the crew cheer and chatter while their swordsman falls apart under their noses. As discreetly as possible, Vivi lowers a hand from the railing and brushes her fingers against his. Zoro flinches, but his calloused fingertips catch hers.

Vivi’s eyes snap to him, watching his chest rise and fall with forced ease and his gaze remain on the horizon. Her chest soars. He’s letting her help. Even if it's in the most miniscule way. He’s conquering the panic himself and letting her help. 

“When we get there, can we have a race on those water slides?” Luffy asks.

Zoro’s body twitches, as though trying to hold in a laugh, lips trying to pull in a smile. Shaking her head, Vivi leans past Zoo’s bulk to smile at the captain.

“Luffy-san,” she laughs. “I don’t think those are water slides. And you can’t swim.”

“That’s okay.” Luffy bounds off the figurehead to stand beside Zoro with a wide grin. “Zoro will take me down the slide, right Zoro?”

Zoro’s hand shoots up to shove Luffy away from him. “Not a chance.”

Luffy laughs wildly. 

“Luffy, you moron!” Nami shouts, grabbing the back of their captain’s shirt. “Don’t you dare get into trouble, do you hear me? Vivi and I are going to go on a relaxing shopping trip and then we’re going to find a shipwright to fix Merry and you’re going to stay out of trouble!” Luffy lets out a few muffled protests as Nami shakes him. “Zoro, don’t you dare let this moron get into trouble. Do you hear me? I’ll raise your debt five hundred percent!”

“Why is it _my_ job to babysit him?” Zoro glances back at Nami with a frown. 

“Because I said so!” Nami shoves Luffy away from her and returns to her spot beside Vivi. Her voice drops to a whisper. “You’d think he’d be grateful,” she mutters to Vivi as Luffy leaps onto Zoro’s back.

“Why’s that, Nami-san?” Vivi asks, turning to the navigator.

Behind her, Zoro bickers at Luffy while the captain laughs about all the fun they’re going to have. A sly smile appears on Nami’s face.

“Oh, come on, Vivi. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“Swordsman-san’s mood improves greatly when he’s able to spend time with captain-san.” Robin takes the spot at Vivi’s side that Zoro abandons. Or rather, the spot Luffy pulls him away from. 

Nami giggles furiously. “He has the biggest crush on Luffy. And I’m being nice enough to give them some alone time.” The navigator lets out a long suffering sigh. “It’s just too bad that Luffy is way too dense to realize that Zoro’s hopelessly in love with him.”

Vivi glances back at the captain and his swordsman. Any trace of trembles have left Zoro’s body, replaced by a fond exasperation as he tries to remove Luffy’s rubber limbs from his body. Or rather, makes a show of trying to remove him. If Zoro wanted Luffy off of him, the captain would be gone by now. And, when he thinks no one’s watching, Zoro’s eyes light up, a smile on his face as he watches Luffy laugh.

Almost like he’s back to the man she once knew. Vivi smiles, fingers moving to the ribbon in her hair. As long as he has Luffy, Zoro will be okay.

Villagers call to them as they sail on, directing them to a safe, hidden part of the city. None of them seem upset or scared. Almost as though watching a pirate ship float down their water streets is an everyday activity. Nami passes out everyone’s allowances while Zoro drops the anchor.

“Furl the sails!” Luffy cheers.

The crew around them grins as well, idly chattering about the beautiful city around them and the adventures ahead of them. Vivi watches Zoro move to the rope at the mast hesitantly. The trembles returns to his hands and he pulls in a deep breath, as though to steady himself. His knuckles turn white around the rope, but he pulls with surprising care.

Wood splinters. The mast tips. Shouts rise up as Zoro throws his hands up, catching the mast and shoving it back up again.

“Zoro!” Usopp cries. “Be more careful! What is wrong with you?”

Face pinched in annoyance, Zoro glares back at him. “I barely pulled the ropes.”

Because he already knew what was going to happen.

“Oh, man. We really need to find a shipwright,” Sanji sighs. 

Zoro steadies the mast again, Luffy and Usopp hurrying to wrap ropes around the broken ship and tying it down. The mast stands by itself again. Zoro lets out a loud breath. 

“Poor Merry,” Chopper whispers.

“Don’t worry, Chopper,” Nami says, placing a hand on Chopper’s head. “We’re going to find a shipwright and get her all fixed up in no time!”

From the corner of her eye, Vivi sees Zoro pale. He turns back to look out at the ocean before anyone else can notice, hands wrapping around Merry’s rail. Vivi swallows hard, glancing back at Nami. 

“Alright, Vivi and I are going to go into town. We can get a feel for the town and find our way around. Once we’ve done that, we’ll come back here for everything else. Zoro, don’t forget to keep an eye on Luffy.”

“But Nami,” Usopp protests. “Shouldn’t we go find that Iceberg guy?”

“No way. We can’t go wandering around the city carrying gold, Usopp. It will cause too much attention. Vivi and I will find out where everything is and then we’ll come back for everything else. It’ll be much safer that way.”

Usopp looks torn between knowing its a logical answer and wanting to argue. After a long moment, he lets out a long sigh and nods. Nami smiles, turning to wrap her arm through Vivi’s.

“Let’s go, Zoro!” Luffy says, grabbing his swordsman’s arm. “We gotta explore!”

Zoro lets himself be manhandled with a long suffering sigh “Usopp, let’s go.”

“What? Why do I have to go?” Usopp cries. “I don’t want to go wandering around. There could be Marines down there!”

“Usopp-san,” Vivi pipes up. “I don’t think it's a good idea for them to go wandering around by themselves. If Luffy and Mr. Bushido get lost, who’s going to bring them back to the ship?”

“Oi,” Zoro protests. “I don’t get lost!”

Usopp moans. “Alright, alright. But, Zoro you’d better protect me from any Marines!”

Zoro’s face loses all color again. Luffy frowns up at him, concern in his eyes. “Ne, Zoro?”

Zoro shakes his head visibly, as though trying to clear his thoughts. “Let’s go, you idiots.” He leaps over the edge, onto the ground, without another word. 

Vivi’s heart aches for him. Luffy and Usopp scramble after him, babbling about the cool city. Behind them, Sanji sighs, shaking his head.

“What is going on with him?”

“No clue.” Nami sounds sadder than Vivi’s ever heard, eyes following the trio as they walk toward the town. Luffy speeds up to hop alongside Zoro, rambling in his ear. “Hopefully, some time with Luffy will straighten it up though. Oh!” She cups her hands over her mouth. “Luffy! Zoro! Usopp!”

The boys turn to look back at her. Even at a distance, Zoro still looks slightly pale. 

“Be back here by noon, okay! Then we meet up and finish all our other errands!!”

“Yosh!” Luffy calls back.

“Don’t be late! Zoro, make sure they stay out of trouble. And Usopp, get them back here by noon, on the dot!”

Zoro nods his head in acknowledgement while Uospp waves to them. They start off again without another word. Satisfied, Nami turns back to her, wide smile on her face.

“Perfect! Now, we’re all set. Sanji-kun, Chopper, will you stay and guard the gold for us? We shouldn’t be too long.”

“Of course, Nami-swan!” Sanji dances with excitement over the task. “I won’t let you down.”

“Nami,” Chopper says softly. “I wanted to go find a bookstore.”

“You can once we get back,” Nami says. “I’ll make Luffy and Zoro carry the gold into the city and we’ll leave Usopp here to guard the ship. That way you and Sanji-kun can go into town to look around too. Okay?”

“Okay.” Chopper smiles. “If you see any bookshops, will you let me know?”

Vivi glances back at Robin as Sanji continues to dance around the deck and Nami promises to keep an eye out for the shops Chopper’s looking for. The archeologist frowns out at the city, looking eerily similar to Zoro when his mind wanders. It puts a strange hole in her chest.

“Robin,” Vivi says. “Are you going to come with us?”

Robin pulls her gaze from the city, looking surprised. From the corner of her eye, Vivi sees Nami turn as well. 

“Yeah, Robin. We’ll have a girls’ day. It’ll be fun.”

Nami drags them into every shop that has nice looking clothing or jewelry, her hand rarely leaving Vivi’s as she pulls her in and out of doors. Robin follows along with soft giggles and smiles that don’t reach her eyes. Vaguely, Vivi wonders if she knows bad things are on the horizon as well.

“Vivi, try this on.” Nami shoves a short, red dress toward her. “It’ll look so nice on you.”

A furious blush takes over Vivi’s cheeks as she holds the dress up. She’ll be lucky if it reaches her thighs. “Oh, Nami-san, I’m not sure. This is a little short, isn’t it?”

“Not at all! Besides, we need to find you some new clothes. Nothing you own matches that ribbon, Vivi.”

Her fingers brush the worn fabric immediately, as though to protect it. Rough burns rub against her fingers from where the ends have been scorched. She hadn’t thought about matching clothing when she’d left, just thrown everything into her bag before her father had the chance to catch her.

“Perhaps something more like this,” Robin offers. “That dress suits you far better, navigator-san.”

Robin offers a yellow tank top and a pair of red shorts to her, neither too revealing. Letting out a sigh of relief, Vivi reaches for them while Nami hums her approval.

“Good eye, Robin! Vivi, go try that on. I’ll find you some shoes to match.” Nami vanishes toward the shoes.

“Thank you,” Vivi says, pulling the clothes into her arms.

Robin smiles. “You are most welcome, princess-san. I’ll see what else I can find you.”

They hand Vivi lots of clothing with reds in it. Shirts with red symbols. Pants with red stripes. By the time Nami deems them finished, half of Vivi’s wardrobe consists of something red. Nami loops her arm through Vivi’s again, Robin trailing behind them as they head through the crowded streets.

People pay them no mind as they pass, a welcome relief to the last two islands they’ve visited. Unlike Jaya, Water 7 seems calm and put together. Each street cleaner and more beautiful than the last. Everyone around them seems happy and friendly. 

“Say, Vivi,” Nami says, heels clicking against the concrete streets. “Where did you get that ribbon?”

Her fingers find it again, tied securely in her ponytail. “My ribbon?” _Luffy’s ribbon_.

Nami nods. “I didn’t see it until after we left Alabasta. And, it's so old and worn. Aren’t you afraid it’s going to fall apart?”

A weathered path of fabric rubs against Vivi’s fingertips. “No. It’s lasted for years, Nami-san. It will last a little longer.”

She doesn’t tell Nami where the ribbon came from. Any attempt at a lie flees her mind at the inquiry. As if she senses the discomfort in Vivi’s bones, Nami allows the subject to fall away. Her arm tightens around Vivi’s, offering a small comfort and she gestures toward one of the nearby shops. 

“Let’s try this one next. It looks like they have shoes.”

A tall masked person walks by them, almost running into them as they turn toward the shop. Nami stumbles out of the person’s way, lips snarled as she calls after them. “Hey, you jerk. Watch where you’re going!”

“Nami-san,” Vivi protests quickly, glancing back at the person as Nami continues to grumble about how rude they are.

They don’t need to pick a fight without one of the boys here. Especially since Vivi isn’t entirely sure if they’re within her teleporting range. At some point, she should try it out. See how far she can actually move herself. And move the others. A shudder runs through her at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn’t eaten the Devil Fruit.

The Admiral would have turned Robin to ice, the same as he’d turned Luffy.

Behind her, the masked person continues on their way. Robin, however, has frozen in the middle of the street, eyes wide with terror. Vivi’s heart drops, eyes searching the street for any sign of a threat.

She should have asked Zoro to tell her more. Tell her exactly what was going to happen, day by day. But she couldn’t. The memory of his glazed over eyes, the way he could speak only in stutters. How could she expect her nakama to suffer through that, just so she had a more clear view of what was supposed to happen?

It was Vivi’s own fault that she didn’t know what was about to happen. If she hadn’t left her nakama in the first place, she wouldn’t need Zoro to hold her hand through all of this. And that, the unknown, is Vivi’s burden to bear.

“I’m going to look for a bookshop,” Robin says abruptly, spinning in the same direction the masked person had gone.

“Robin,” Vivi calls after her.

“I’ll meet you later, princess-san.”

“Oh, okay.” Nami waves after her. “Be safe.”

Without a second’s thought, she pulls Vivi into the shop. Vivi plants her feet, glancing over her shoulder again.

“Nami-san, we shouldn’t let her go wandering around by herself.”

“Robin can take care of herself,” Nami says, clinging to Vivi’s arm and pulling her close. “Come on, Vivi. It’s been forever since we’ve had time, just the two of us.”

It had been. The most selfish part of Vivi misses it.

“I’m not sure-”

“Oh, come on, Vivi. Don’t tell me Zoro’s rubbing off on you. Have some fun.”

Nami’s eyes sparkle, smile lighting up her face. One of those rare smiles that Nami saves for her. And for beli. 

Zoro intends to let Robin vanish. Whoever is meant to take her, Zoro will let take her. Because Robin needs to truly understand that being a part of Luffy’s crew means that Luffy will set the world on fire to pull you from the ashes. Following the archeologist now will only get in the way of that plan.

Squashing down guilt, wishing that Zoro could tell her what to do, Vivi gives Nami a smile.

“Alright, Nami-san. Let’s have some fun.”

“I let Robin go by herself.” The words taste bitter to admit as she sits on the deck beside Zoro.

The swordsman had sent Usopp with Luffy and Nami in his stead, saying he was too tired to go into town after running around with Luffy for half the day. Vivi isn’t surprised that Nami accepted the excuse. Zoro looks exhausted. Dark circles take over his eyes and he still looks too pale for Vivi’s liking.

The navigator hadn’t argued with Luffy’s request - order - that Vivi wait on the ship with Zoro. With Robin still off searching for bookshops - or being taken by whatever enemy Zoro hasn’t had the strength to tell her about - and Sanji taking Chopper into town for supplies, the captain clearly thought leaving their swordsman alone is a terrible choice. Not that Vivi can blame him. She thinks leaving Zoro alone is a terrible choice as well.

“That’s alright,” Zoro replies, voice surprisingly steady. “We’ll get her back.”

Vivi glances over at him, his gray eyes slightly glazed. She nibbles her top lip, inching a little closer to him.

“I’m fine.” His voice sharpens. “Don’t touch me.”

“Are you sure?” She leans back. “Because every time you get this upset with me, you aren’t okay.”

Zoro squeezes his eyes shut. “I-I’m. I’m trying.” He crosses his legs out in front of him, heel itching his ankle. “I’m trying to stay calm.”

“Well, you’re doing good so far,” she offers.

He scoffs. “No, I’m not. Kaku will be here soon.”

“Kaku?”

Pulling in a slow, shaking breath, Zoro nods. “What have I told you about Water 7?”

Vivi hugs her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on them as she watches the swordsman. Slow breath in. Slow breath out. Eyes squeezed shut so tightly it looks almost painful. “Not much.”

He swallows. “Kaku is a member of Cipher Pol 9. He’s undercover looking for a man named Cutty Flam. He’s been posing as a shipwright at the Galley La Company. That-That’s where Nami and the others went. In - um - in a few minutes he’s going to come here. He’s going.” Zoro’s hands begin to tremble. “He’s going to tell us about Merry.”

Tears prickle at Vivi’s eyes against her will. So, this is it. After spending all day shoving it out of her mind, she’ll have to face it. Today, they’ll find out about Merry. Today, their crew will start to fall apart. She pulls her knees a little tighter to her chest, biting into her lower lip. 

She won’t cry. She can’t.

Not with Zoro struggling beside her. Not when he’s reliving the horrors he thought he’d escaped. 

“Don’t let me fight him,” Zoro whispers. “I want to. He’s going to help take Robin. He’s going to help hurt her.”

Vivi pulls her eyes from the swordsman’s face, unable to watch pain crease his brow. She concentrates on his hands instead, watching them shake around the katana he’s clasping. 

“But I can’t - can’t stop him, Vivi, I can’t. She’s nakama, but she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know and she won’t accept it until they take her. And she has to know. She-she has to. She has to.”

“Mr. Bushido.” Vivi snatches his hand into hers. He flinches but doesn’t pull away. “It’s alright. Just take a few deep breaths.”

“You-you need. You need to know. Someone needs to.”

“You can tell me when you can breath again.”

“Vivi.”

“Is he a threat when he comes here?”

“No. But.”

“Okay. Then, but nothing. Breath, Zoro. With me.”

They spend almost five minutes getting his breathing under control. The shaking lessens but doesn’t stop completely. At least he can breath. Vivi holds onto the thought.

“Just today,” Vivi tells him. “Tell me what happens just today.”

“There so much more-”

“Zoro.”

Slumping back against the railing, Zoro nods. Then he tells her. Tells her that Robin is probably already gone with CP9. It will be at least another day until they see her again. Tells her that the others have been robbed of the three hundred million beli they’d gained from the treasure and only to have it saved by Lucci, the leader of CP9. A way to slowly gain their trust as they steal a crewmate from under their captain’s nose. Chopper and Sanji will arrive at the ship, confused and concerned after seeing Robin with a strange person. Neither of them comprehending fully the danger their nakama is in. Tells her Usopp will be attacked and lose two hundred million beli. Robbed by the Franky Family. Tells her that he’ll attempt to win it back, only to be left beaten in the street. An act which the male strawhats retaliate against in full, obliterating Franky’s hideout as they cut through his men.

“Franky,” she says softly. “I thought he’s-”

“He is,” Zoro interrupts her, hands trembling. “He is. He’s just - He’s not _our_ Franky right now. Just like, just like how Miss All Sunday isn’t our Robin.”

Hesitantly, Vivi nods. Zoro’s spine shoots straight, face pinching as his hands fist in his pants. 

“Zoro?”

“Kaku, he’ll be here in a minute.”

Nodding, Vivi squeezes her hand. “Alright. If he isn’t a threat, I’ll handle it, okay? Close your eyes. Go to sleep.”

He tilts his head back, breathing deeply. His katana clatter together lightly as he continues to shake. Testing her luck, Vivi brushes a hand through his hair. He winces, but doesn’t protest. Still in control.

Releasing his hand, Vivi stands. From the city, a small dot shoots through the air, heading directly for them. Behind her, Zoro begins to count down from ten. Straightening the jacket Robin had picked out for her, Vivi leans against the railing beside him and waits.

Kaku lands without warning, perched on Merry’s railing, not dissimilar to Luffy when he lands. Vivi starts at his sudden arrival, placing a hand to her chest in feigned surprise. From underneath his white cap, his nose is almost as large as Usopp’s, and his dark eyes find her. Zoro’s shoulder trembles against her leg.

“Pardon me, ma’am.” He tips his hat to her as he stands, a friendly smile on his face. “I didn’t mean to startle you. My name is Kaku. A miss Nami sent me.”

After two years in Baroque Works, the smile is easy to see past. So is the false apology. He absolutely meant to startle her. A subtle way to inform her that he’s fast and stealthy. 

Vivi smiles at him nonetheless. “Oh, yes. You must be a shipwright.”

“That’s right.” The smile stays on his face but his eyes move to Zoro, who’s managed to calm his breathing enough to look asleep. “I’m here to take a look around.”

“Please, feel free. Thank you so much for taking the time to look at Merry. She means the world to us.”

He moves about the ship calmly, muttering softly to himself. Zoro’s shoulder keeps pressed against her leg, as though searching to insure he can reach her if he needs to. Vivi keeps herself pressed against the railing, watching the man work. Everything within reach, he touches, running his fingers along boards, pulling at the ropes holding up the mast. 

Kaku thinks he’s being discreet when he examines the stairs. Thinks that Vivi doesn’t notice the way he keeps eyeing Zoro, examining a potential threat.

“I’m afraid I have bad news, miss,” Kaku says, his voice full of true sympathy as he emerges from the men’s quarters several minutes later.

Sucking in a deep breath and holding back her tears, Vivi moves to look down at him. “Tell me.”

“What’s going to happen to Merry?” Chopper asks, tears swimming in his eyes as he looks up at them. 

Sanji stands beside them, teeth clenched around his cigarette, hands shoved in his pocket. The warmth of Zoro’s shoulder, pressed against her leg, begins to tremble a little. Sighing, Zoro pulls a knee up to his chest, both hands wrapping around his ankle to hold it there..

“That’s up to Luffy, Chopper,” he replies, voice surprisingly even and soft. “Once he hears the assessment, he’ll make a decision.”

“That seems so extreme,” Sanji says, turning to throw an arm out, gesturing around the ship. “Look at her. She’s the same old Merry she always was.”

Zoro frowns, shaking his head. “No, she isn’t, cook. She’s falling apart.”

Anger passes through Sanji’s face. “Merry’s carried us all the way from the East Blue! She’s strong enough to make it further.”

Vivi’s heart breaks for him. 

“No, she isn’t.” Zoro’s eyes harden as he looks up at Sanji. “Human beings may get stronger with hardships, but ships don’t. Their wounds don’t heal. They just pile up.”

“So, you just want to give up on her?”

“Sanji-san,” Vivi protests.

“Would you rather we force her to push on in pain?” Zoro asks sharply. “Rather we sail her out into rough seas and force her to crack in half? Watch her sink the bottom of the seas because we were too cruel to think of her instead of ourselves?”

More tears fill Chopper’s eyes. “I don’t wanna leave her! I love the Merry!”

With a tired sigh, Zoro shifts, pressing his shoulder into Vivi’s leg a little more. She resists the urge to drop a hand into his hair. 

“I know, Chopper. We all love her. But her wounds are too deep. There’s nothing we can do.”

“He’s right, Tony-kun,” Vivi says softly. “We can’t force Merry to be in pain.”

Dejected, Chopper falls to the deck against the rails. Sanji moves to look out at the figurehead. 

“Merry’s in trouble and Robin’s still missing,” he mutters. Zoro begins to shake violently. “So much for a break.”

“Oi!” Nami’s voice cuts through the tense air. “Mina!”

“Vivi.” The pain in Luffy’s voice makes her jump. Beside her, Nami starts as well and Sanji and Chopper spin to face their captain.

Usopp sleeps soundly, wrapped tightly in bandages. The distress on his face has eased, leaving him in dreamless peace for the time being. Sanji has dinner simmering and Nami has been leaning against Vivi for what feels like hours while Chopper keeps an eye on Usopp’s vitals and bandages.

Luffy lingers in the doorway. The uncertainty and pain in his eyes hits Vivi like the sea train. The first reaches of pink light begins to taint the skies. Even when he’d come back to the ship with an injured Usopp, regretfully announcing that he’d made a decision about Merry, there had only been confidence and certainty in his voice. 

Now, he looks almost scared.

“Luffy?” Nami says, her voice trembling.

Their captain ignores her, his eyes locked on Vivi. “Zoro won’t stop shaking.”

Vivi’s mouth goes dry. She pulls in a shaking breath, nodding and slipping out from beside Nami. “Yosh. Come get us if anything changes with Usopp.”

Nami nods.

Luffy steps out of her way as she reaches the door, face shadowed by his hat.

 _I’m sorry_ , she wants to say. _I’m sorry I can’t let you help him._

At the back of the ship, Zoro sits with his hands pulling at his hair again, gasping for breath. Jaw trembling to hold in her own sobs, Vivi makes her way to him. Around them, seagulls caw, diving in and out of the water’s surface. 

“Zoro,” she whispers.

The noise he lets out sits somewhere between a gasp and a sob. Vivi pulls in a breath, placing a hand on both of his shoulders and rubbing them slowly. Amazingly, he doesn’t pull away.

“I can’t do this,” he whispers, choking on his own words. “I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.”

“Zoro.”

“I can’t watch them hurt.” His fingers tighten in his hair. “He asked - he asked me to wait with him. He asked me to wait with him and Brook and I didn’t. _I left them_.”

Vivi’s heart stutters to a stop.

“I left them to die.”

“Mr. Bushido.”

“I thought they’d be okay. I thought they could handle it. He’s strong. He’s so strong, he doesn’t need me. But he did. He needed me and I failed him. I failed him _again._ I just keep failing them.”

“Mr. Bushido.” Vivi moves her hands to his, carefully untangling them from his hair. His mind needs to go somewhere else. “Tell me my name.”

His breathing hitches. “Vivi.”

“Good. Tell me my duck’s name.”

“Karue.”

“Good.”

“I let them hurt him,” Zoro whispers.

“It’s okay.”

“It isn’t. I’m supposed to protect them. I’m a bad nakama.”

“Zoro!” 

“I am. I’m bad. That’s why. That’s why they left me behind. They died and they left me behind.”

His breath hitches in a sob. Shock and horror fill Vivi’s chest as she watches tears begin to cascade down Zoro’s cheeks and he curls himself tighter, tearing an arm from her and burying his head in an attempt to muffle the noise. 

“Oh, Zoro,” Vivi whispers.

She hopes the others can’t hear him. Their strongest nakama, their rock, breaking down in the cool evening air. It's the last thing Zoro would want. It seems like they’ve been doing this forever - though Vivi knows it's only been a couple of months - Zoro desperately tries to keep himself together. Reliving every heartache and pain he’s already had to go through. 

Like the Merry, Zoro is breaking. His wounds are piling up with no signs of healing.

Biting her lip, Vivi turns to settle beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into her. He moves, arm falling against her middle, and buries his face into her shoulder. Warm tears soak her collarbone and stain her shirt. His body jerks in an attempt to muffle the quiet sobs. 

Vivi rests her nose in his hair, tears escaping her eyes as well. 

They stay like that as the sky explodes with colors, pinks and purples giving an illusion of happiness. The clouds turn golden, shimmering like the treasure they thought could save Merry.

Vivi’s tears stop long before Zoro’s do. She doesn’t move as he shudders, gasping from lack of tears to cry, slumped against her and unable to gather any more energy. Vivi runs a hand through his hair, leaning her head against the wall and watching the birds twirl around the sky.

It takes obvious effort for Zoro to pull away from her, collapsing against Merry’s wall and staring out at the empty sea with hazy eyes. She swallows every thought. He needs to speak first. Needs to finish processing everything that’s happened to them. And after only one day. They aren’t even in the thick of things yet.

 _Water 7 is going to destroy him._ The thought crosses her mind for the second time as she watches him scrub his face clean of tears.

“Usopp will be up soon,” he tells her, voice rough, as though it's scratching his throat on the way out. “He-he’s going to challenge Luffy. We should go in.”

“No,” Vivi tells him softly.

Water 7 _could_ destroy Zoro. She isn’t going to let it. 

“I-I need to be in there.”

“No,” she repeats. “You don’t. You don’t, Zoro. Luffy-san will handle it.”

“I should-”

“Wait out here with me. You don’t need to go in there.”

_Stop destroying yourself._

He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shuddering breath. The tension drains from his body and he slumps back against Merry. Silence. A long, long five minutes of pure, blissful silence. Then, voices.

Vivi has to strain her ears at first. Even then, she can’t make out the words beyond the rumbling of voices. Vivi reaches out for Zoro’s hand as he begins to shiver. His teeth chatter, eyes squeezing shut.

Gradually, the voices raise. Zoro’s hand tightens around Vivi’s. She doesn’t complain that the grip is too tight. That he’s causing her pain. Zoro is in pain too. Far more pain than her. 

“That’s enough!” Luffy’s enraged roar draws a wince from Zoro.

Vivi leans closer, resting their shoulders together. He flinches again.

“You gave up on the Merry!” Usopp screams back. “She’s our nakama! One of us! And you’re going to abandon her without a second thought!”

Zoro hangs his head, breath wheezing. 

“You’re not a shipwright, Usopp!”

“They just want your money! I won’t let them take the Merry away from me!”

“Stop it!” Nami screams.

“I can’t believe this, the kind of captain you turned into. I thought you were better than this!”

Another broken noise leaves Zoro as he leans his head against her shoulder. Vivi puts a hand to her mouth, tears prickling at her eyes as the harsh words continue inside. She can’t break down. Can’t cry.

Zoro needs her.

Thuds and shattering wood fill the air. 

“Luffy!” Nami shouts.

“Don’t act like you’re the only one upset about this!” Luffy shouts. “We all feel the same way!”

“Please, don’t,” Zoro whispers. Vivi’s gaze snaps to him, watching his lips tremble. “Please, don’t.”

“Fine! If you don’t like the way your captain runs his ship, then why don’t you go ahead and get off!”

Vivi gasps, hand tightening around her mouth. More wood shatters beyond her sight. 

Their crew is falling apart.

 _“I don't. I don't want to go through Water 7 again."_ Zoro had whispered over a week ago. Now, Vivi knows why.

“Sanji!” Chopper cries.

The Going Merry plunges into silence. Then, the soft call of voices again, finally under control enough that Vivi can’t make out the words.

Zoro pulls his hand from hers, using the wall to push himself to his feet. He scrubs his tired eyes, cleaning tears from his face. Each breath leaves him like it's a chore, but his feet are steady. Dark gray eyes turn to the darkening sky, waiting an extra moment for his breath to even.

“Zoro?” Vivi whispers.

He starts toward the gallery. Vivi scrambles up after him.

“Usopp,” Sanji calls. “Where are you going?”

“Wherever I go, is my business,” Usopp growls. “It has nothing to do with you anymore. I’m leaving the crew. This is goodbye.”

Vivi sees the sniper’s back as he starts down the stairs. Protests erupt from the gallery as he heads off the ship. Zoro’s footsteps widen. His hand snatches Nami’s arm, pulling her to a halt before she can follow him down the stairs. Sanji and Chopper sprint out after her, stumbling to a stop.

“Zoro!” Nami screams, wiggling in his grip. “Let me go. Usopp! Usopp, come back!”

“Stop,” Zoro orders sharply, voice even, face determined.

Vivi stops behind Zoro, watching Nami slam her fists into his chest. Luffy appears in the doorway, eyes sad but head held high.

“I won’t stop. Luffy, do something!”

Zoro’s gaze moves to his captain. Luffy stares back.

“We’ve come too far together. We can’t part ways like this. Luffy! You’re the captain! Do something!” Nami continues to rant. “Usopp isn’t just some shipmate. He’s nakama. Zoro! Let go of me!”

Vivi clasps a hand over her chest, desperate to find some kind of comfort as her heart falls apart. 

“Where were you?” Nami screams, turning her rage on Zoro instead, throwing punches into his chest. “Where were you? You’re supposed to keep Luffy from doing stupid things! You’re supposed to protect this crew!”

Zoro’s jaw twitches, but he raises no objects. 

“Nami-san,” Vivi protests, voice barely a whisper.

Chopper dodges around the swordsman and navigator, Sanji hot on his heels. Both of them lean against the rail, shouting for Usopp to come back. Tears spill down Vivi’s cheeks.

Usopp can’t come back. He’s left the crew now. And, to allow him back without apology and consequence would be the sign of a weak leader. A leader no one can follow.

“You bastard!” Nami screams. “You stupid bastard! Let me go! He’s our friend.”

“Nami,” Luffy’s low growl freezes her. “That’s enough.”

Zoro allows her to wrench her arm from his grip, spinning to face the captain with tears in her eyes and a snarl on her face. “Do something!”

“Luffy!” Usopp calls from yards away. “I’m sorry I can’t follow you anymore. And I’m sorry I was a pain until the bitter end.”

Zoro turns his back, face pinched in anger. Nami shoves by him to join Sanji and Chopper at the railing. Luffy growls. Low and dangerous.

“I know you’re the captain of this ship, so the Merry belongs to you,” Usopp continues, finally turning back to face them. “That’s why I want you to fight me. Monkey D. Luffy, I challenge you for ownership of the Going Merry!”

“I don’t understand.”

Nami curls tighter into her side. Her heavy sides shake the bed beneath them. Vivi pulls her closer, burying her nose in Nami’s soft orange hair. This has to stop. Each time one of her crew curl into her side to fall apart, another piece of Vivi dies.

This has to stop.

“We were so happy this morning,” Nami weeps. “I don’t understand. What happened? What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Vivi whispers.

But she does. She does, because Zoro has fallen apart over this so many times that Vivi finally understands. Usopp’s insecurities have finally overtaken him. Have drawn a parallel between his false feelings of weakness and Merry’s impending doom. Usopp has decided that he is dead weight and they will eventually leave him behind. So he leaves them instead.

_“He’s going to leave me again.”_

He leaves Zoro again. He leaves them all.

VIvi’s breath falters. She holds Nami tighter.

“What are we going to do?” Nami asks.

Vivi’s gaze moves to the wall. Beyond its thick concrete, Luffy and Zoro are staying. She hopes that they’re sleeping soundly. Both of them need rest, even if she doubts they’re getting it.

“We trust Luffy-san,” she whispers. “It's all we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _As the reality of Water 7 descends upon them and they wait for Usopp to awake after losing to the Franky Family, Zoro dissolves into a very long and very tiring panic attack. Don't worry though, Vivi is there to help. She loves her boy and she does her best to comfort him through it. Side note that this scene is extremely long, as it goes through until after Usopp and Luffy get into their yelling match and Usopp decides he's going to leave the crew._
> 
> **The scene begins with:**  
>  _"At the back of the ship, Zoro sits with his hands pulling at his hair again, gasping for breath..."_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"He starts toward the gallery. Vivi scrambles up after him._
> 
> Wow, I really forgot what a ride Water 7 can be. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Some day, I'll be nicer to Zoro. Unfortunately, Water 7 doesn't have much room for nice. I know that in the canon Nami takes Luffy and Usopp straight off to trade in their treasure, but I wanted to give Vivi and the girls some fun!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter. We're in for a treat (a nice, sad treat) with Zoro's POV. I have also made the decision that I cannot keep myself away from the lowkey ZoLu. Because our directionless marimo has and always will look at his idiot, rubber captain like he is the sun, moon, and stars. So, yeah, that's happening. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay sane and stay healthy!


	8. Chapter Seven: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A few months ago, it seemed like her standing in the same room as Robin was a small victory. Now, the princess wanted to run head first into danger to rescue her. Unsurprising. Robin always has had that effect on people._  
>  _“You trust me, right?” he asks. “I know you don’t understand right now, Vivi. But, when the moment comes, you will. I did.”_  
>  “I want to live! Take me out to sea with you!”  
>  _Even years later, the fight returning to her eyes sends goosebumps up his arms. Robin doesn’t know yet. Doesn’t understand. Her life is not a burden. It’s a treasure. Their treasure. And the Strawhat pirates will defend it to the end._
> 
> (Luffy misses his first mate. Robin thinks she'll get away with sacrificing herself. And Sanji becomes suspicious.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter will contain:**   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Panic Attack_   
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed description of where these triggers will occur, please read the end notes**
> 
> Hi everyone,
> 
> So, there was a time when I actually thought I would able to fight my own urges and do slow updates on this thing. I also thought that since my work schedule has gotten crazy, it would slow my writing down. So far, I've been proven wrong. I'm just having such a good time writing this and every time I get a comment from you lovely readers, I just get too excited to stop myself. I really need some self control here, guys. 
> 
> Look. I'm sorry. Just remember that as you're reading this chapter. I'm sorry. I love all the Strawhats. And no one has taken this boy away from me, so you are all as guilty as me.
> 
> Just remember that I'm sorry. And I love all of you wonderful people who have enjoyed my works and encouraged them.

“It’s heavy,” Luffy whimpers as the dust settles.

Zoro knows it is. Luffy’s shoulders droop under the weight. His normally so happy-go-lucky captain, the only sun that can truly warm Zoro, stumbles under the grief and despair of losing his nakama.

Zoro can’t.

There are so many things that Zoro wants to do but can’t. He wants to stop the pain. But pain means reality.

Wants to stop Nami’s tears. But tears mean acceptance and acceptance means healing.

Wants to take the weight from Luffy’s shoulders. But it isn’t his to take.

“That’s the captain’s burden.” The words taste bitter. _Heavy_. But Luffy needs them. “Don’t hesitate. If you falter, whose judgement can we trust?”

Zoro can’t turn around. Can’t see Usopp laying on that beach, covered in his own blood. Cowardly as it is, Zoro can’t see his nakama like this again.

_“Oi, oi! Zoro! Don’t just leave us here!”_

_“It’s just a couple of Marines, Usopp. Brook’s staying with you. What do you need me for? Can the “Great Captain Usopp” not handle a few Marines?”_

_Usopp’s chest puffs out. “Of course I can!”_

_“Then quite your damn whining, already. I’m going to find Luffy.”_

Zoro’s jaw clenches at the memory. A couple of Marines? No problem. An Admiral? An Admiral even Luffy couldn’t defeat. Zoro can’t see Usopp like this again.

“Pack your things,” he tells the others, moving his eyes to the moon. “We can never return to this ship.”

Nami and Chopper dissolve into a fresh round of sobs. Vivi and the cook coax them up. The remaining members of the Strawhat crew move around the Going Merry in stunned quiet. Luffy waits on the rocky shore, staring out at the sea. Zoro tosses their already packed bags at his feet and then goes to help the cook pack up the kitchen. Neither of them speak, working in relatively insync quiet to pack the dishes.

“Nami-san didn’t mean that,” the cook says as they fill the last box. “This isn’t your fault.”

 _“You’re supposed to protect this crew!”_ Words of pain and betray, but honest words all the same.

“Yes, it is,” Zoro replies firmly. “But it needed to happen.” They both needed to learn. “I’m going to check on Chopper.”

The little doctor sniffles as Zoro helps him pack up his most important supplies. Zoro bites back the apologizes on the tip of his tongue. Nothing he says can make this any better. Nothing can take away this pain.

They unload Merry in record time. Zoro steps to her edge, watching his remaining crew head for the city. His chest aches, as though Law has stolen his heart from him and squeezes it with all his strength.

Hands trembling, Zoro runs his palm along Merry’s splintering wood. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “You’re too good to us, Merry. I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.”

Her boards creak against the waves.

“Goodbye, Merry-Go. And thank you.”

"Zoro can't wear his boots to bed here." Luffy's attempt at a smile through his bloodshot eyes hurts Zoro's soul. "Nami says this place is fancy."

The captain sits on the bed closest the the window, pillows already stolen from the other bed so they can both sleep in comfort.

This isn't right. They're supposed to go sit on the roof now. Luffy has cried his eyes out on Zoro's shoulder, hiding the weakness for the rest of the crew. Now, Luffy goes to stare out at the city all night and Zoro stares at his captain. That's what's supposed to happen. 

"Boots," Luffy repeats, wriggling under the covers and throwing the blankets back on the other side of the bed.

Zoro's side of the bed. They haven't done this in ages. Since before Dressrosa. Crawled into the same bed, shared warmth and strength. And they certainly didn't do it in Water 7.

Zoro shucks his boots anyway, settling himself in the warm bed. Luffy rolls to press himself into Zoro's side and he wraps his arm around his captain, burying his nose in Luffy's dark hair. They lay silent.

From beyond the window, the city continues to move. Those strange water animals making noises, people scurrying from street to street, families fighting with open windows.

"Zoro," Luffy whispers.

"Sencho," Zoro replies. Because he needs to hear that. Needs to know that he is still Zoro's captain. That he always will be.

"Come back to me, okay?" Luffy's voice wavers with tears. "I miss you."

Zoro's breath catches. Self loathing fuels his body. He isn't who he used to be. Isn't the man Luffy needs right now. And Luffy knows that. Luffy has known that, since Alabasta.

Because the man Luffy needs died with his crew.

"I'm trying," Zoro promises, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back the tears.

Against his chest, Luffy nods. "I love Zoro," the captain whispers. "My best nakama. Please, come back."

Swallowing hard, Zoro tugs him a little closer. "I’m trying.”

They escape the crowd of enraged townsfolk on the rooftops. It isn’t entirely dissimilar to how Zoro remembers it. He tries to be sneaky, but it’s hopeless with that many people out and looking for him. Vivi shrieks about it less than Nami does, which isn’t surprising. And, once Chopper finds them, he knows that everything is about to start going downhill again.

He digs his heel into his ankle as Chopper tells them about the run in with Robin.

“No way! That can’t be true!” 

Chopper’s ears sit back against his skull. “That’s what she told us.”

Zoro sighs as Luffy’s face twists with disbelief and rage. “It’s possible that it’s all true,” he tells Luffy calmly. Everyone’s eyes snap to him, Luffy’s frown still enraged, Vivi’s eyes full of surprise. “We don’t know that much about Robin. Only that she was an enemy before she was a friend. You may not like asking about people’s pasts, Luffy. But, it’s time. You need to make a decision here. Is she a friend or a foe?”

He hates the words. Hates that he has to say them, but he does. Luffy needs to make that choice. He will make the right one, Zoro knows. After his faith is shaken and the storm rushes towards them, Luffy will make the right choice.

Luffy glares down at the roof but nods. “Chopper, tell us again what Robin said.”

Their little doctor does just that. His little blue nose twitches with uncertainty and sadness as he quotes those words. Ridiculous words. Robin claims to be full of darkness. That she will only cause the downfall of the crew. That they will never see her again after this.

Perhaps she believes the words. Zoro knows they’re bullshit. 

He’ll make sure she knows that. 

“She said things would get worse and that we’d won’t see her again after tonight,” Zoro quotes back, shifting Wadou on his shoulder. “So maybe the hit on Iceberg was just the beginning. Maybe they have something bigger planned for tonight.”

“What could be bigger than trying to kill someone?” Chopper asks.

“Actually killing them,” Vivi says, voice barely a whisper. “She’s going to kill Iceberg tonight.”

Zoro nods. “I think that’s what she’s trying to tell us, yeah.”

“And she wants us there,” Nami mutters. “She told Chopper she wanted to pin the murder on us. So, she’ll want us at the crime scene.”

“If that’s her plan,” Zoro agrees. His gaze moves to Luffy. “Our best chance to settle this is tonight, Sencho.”

_Tonight is our only chance to save her._

Luffy looks up, the brim of his hat moving to reveal grim determination. “Then, I guess we’d better be there.”

“Guess we’d better be.”

Orange fills the horizon as the sun begins to set, spilling golden clouds across the sky. Luffy stands first, his eyes never leaving Zoro’s. 

_We’re getting her back. Tonight,_ those eyes say.

Zoro doesn’t have to tell Luffy that Robin’s innocent. Doesn’t have to tell Luffy why he knows that. Because Luffy has known since Zoro allowed Robin onto their crew without a fight that there is good in that woman. That there has to be more to this story.

Vivi and Nami rise together, Vivi’s red ribbon fluttering in the winds of the upcoming storm. Chopper hops to his feet, eyes moving to Zoro. Zoro manages a smile for the little doctor, ruffling the top of his hat as he stands as well.

“No matter what happens, we’re all leaving this city together,” he promises, looking to Luffy.

 _Anyone who we call nakama is leaving with us_.

Eyes flashing with that beautiful, confident determination to protect his nakama, Luffy nods. Nami and Chopper hurry after him as he starts toward the edge of the roof. Vivi waits for Zoro, one hand clutching her opposite arm.

“When we get there,” she says, looking up at him. “I can just grab Robin and we can go.”

Zoro shakes his head. “CP9 is different, Vivi. They all know Haki. They’d grab you before you knew what happened. Not even Luffy can handle them yet. Besides.” He glances at the setting sun, watching the wind whip stray paper and garbage through the sky. “It isn’t time yet.”

Frustration fills her face. “Time for what? Robin is in trouble.”

He glances down at her, smile pulling at his lips. A few months ago, it seemed like her standing in the same room as Robin was a small victory. Now, the princess wanted to run head first into danger to rescue her. Unsurprising. Robin always has had that effect on people.

“You trust me, right?” he asks. “I know you don’t understand right now, Vivi. But, when the moment comes, you will. I did.”

_“I want to live! Take me out to sea with you!”_

Even years later, the fight returning to her eyes sends goosebumps up his arms. Robin doesn’t know yet. Doesn’t understand. Her life is not a burden. It’s a treasure. Their treasure. And the Strawhat pirates will defend it to the end.

“Luffy-san, don’t!” Vivi’s shout does nothing to keep Luffy from lunging at Lucci.

His fists fly and Zoro holds out a hand to keep Vivi from moving after him. Paulie breathes raggedly from his place on the floor. Lucci disappears, throwing that damn finger pistol into Luffy’s throat and the captain slams into the wall beside Zoro. Lucci’s bird returns to his shoulder as the lead agent frowns at them.

“If you weren’t made of rubber, you’d be dead,” Lucci tells him matter-of-factly.

Zoro’s hand falls to Kitetsu’s hilt as Luffy sits up, arm snatching Paulie to pull him out of harm’s way. A snarl crosses Luffy’s face as he stands, staring Lucci down.

“I made a promise to Paulie,” Luffy tells him firmly. “To beat the crap out of whoever hurt Icepops.”

“I see. You decided to trust him over us, huh?” Lucci shoves his hands into his pockets. 

The casual stance of an over confident man.

“That’s right! Because you guys stole my nakama! Robin, what are you doing? If you wanna leave the crew, at least tell us why!”

 _She’s trying to save us!_ Zoro doesn’t shout, even if he wants to. Wants to scream it at the top of his lungs. _She’s traded her lives for ours!_

Zoro’s hand tightens around the Kitetsu. Robin’s cool eyes move over each of them, starting with Chopper, then Nami, Vivi, Luffy, and finally settling on Zoro. His brow furrows in confusion. Why is she looking at him like that? Like he has the answers to all of the questions running through her brain. 

“Why are you here?” she finally asks. 

“What are you talking about, why are we here?” Nami demands, throwing an arm out towards the rest of the crew. “We’re your friends. Your nakama. How could you side with people from the World Government? This is insane.”

“Mr. Bushido.” Only when Vivi whispers his name does Zoro realize he’s shaking. His heart slams into his chest.

Enough talk, his body tells him. Time to cut the bastards to pieces. Kitetsu demands the blood of those who want to hurt his crew.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Robin’s voice turns cold. “I already bid farewell to this crew. Didn’t you pass that along, Chopper?”

“I didn’t believe it!” he shouts back. “I don’t accept it. How could you do this?”

“I did it to make my dream come true. A dream that can’t happen if we remain together.”

To have friends she cares for. Because as badly as Robin wants to know the true history of the world, she wants this more. They’ve always been similar like that. Big ambitions, trying to conquer the world alone. Then Luffy bounds in and suddenly, it’s impossible to function without him. Without their crew.

Robin has a new dream. A dream of protecting the ones that she’s opened her heart to. The first people she’s cared about since Ohara. And, even if it doesn’t destroy her dream of the Void Century, it has become more important.

“And if you can’t accept that, it isn’t my fault.”

The rest of the crew falls to stunned silence.

“It may not be fair. But, to accomplish my goal, I’ll make any sacrifice.”

“I see,” Zoro says. Because he seems to be the only one left with a voice. Last time, he’d accused her. Hadn’t known any better. This time, he can choose his words carefully. He can plant the seed and let it grow, even as they steal her away. “And that includes destroying the people who care about you. So, is this wish worth it?”

Her nostrils flare, eyes widening half an inch. “That’s not a question worth answering, swordsman-san.”

The answer is obvious. So obvious. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Iceberg wheezes, pushing himself up. “Wake up. You have no right to do this. I don’t care what your dream is. The consequences are too great!”

Robin’s face darkens. No consequence is too great when it comes to nakama. “I’ve heard enough. This is no longer your choice to make.” Hands sprout from the floor, holding him down. “I won’t let anyone get in my way.”

“Robin, this doesn’t make any sense,” Luffy cries. “You can’t expect me to believe this.”

Lucci steps between them. “As much as I hate to break up this reunion, we have a date tonight. It’s been over four years in the making. We’re finished here. We’re finished with you.”

“Kalifa, how much time?”

“Two minutes.”

“Here’s the deal,” Lucci says. “I know this is sudden, but in two minutes, this building will go up in a ball of flames. If you don’t want to be burned alive, I suggest you leave as soon as possible. Though, I have no intention of letting you go.”

The other three move, making a wall between them and Robin. Nami snaps out her clima tact and from behind him, he hears the soft rattle of Vivi’s golden chain unraveling. 

“Looks like they’re ready for a fight,” Zoro growls. Years ago, at this very moment, he had asked his captain to accept that Robin wasn’t nakama. Now, he knows better. “Guess we’ve gotta go by them to get Robin.”

Luffy cracks his fists. “Let’s do this!”

“So determined. Anyway, the first floor is about to set fire. And it won’t be pretty.” Lucci lets out a humorless laugh. “But, what can you expect from pirates? They aren’t very subtle.”

Robin pulls her hood up. “I think it’s time to take my leave.”

“Yes.” Lucci smirks. “You’ve done exactly as you were told. Good work.”

“Robin, don’t go!” Luffy shouts. “You’re still one of us.”

“This is farewell.”

Nami and Chopper step forward. Zoro glances back at Vivi, giving her a small headshake. She grits her teeth in obvious displeasure but turns her glare to CP9. Luffy lunges forward.

“You’re not leaving!” the captain shouts. “Not after we finally found you. I won’t lose you again.”

Blueno - if Zoro’s mind has managed to remember his name correctly - moves first. His mumble of “Iron Body” is barely audible. Turns out, Zoro did remember their weird version and names for their Haki. He shoots after Luffy as the captain’s foot collides with the man’s face, doing no good. 

Kaku moves to meet him. Their blades clash. The strength Zoro once felt emanating from CP9’s blade master seems miniscule now. Kitetsu’s blade turns black when Kaku tries to push him back, Zoro planting his feet.

Gaining Robin back now does nothing. Even here, she won’t know. Won’t understand. But CP9 needs to know. Needs to know that this won’t be easy. Taking Zoro’s nakama will _never_ be a simple task. And if he can hold his own against Fujitora, he can stand against Kaku. Even if he has to fake a loss.

At the very least, putting a new scar on the bastard will calm the rage bubbling in his stomach.

Behind him, he hears Luffy slam into hard wood. Surprise lights Kaku’s eyes, missing the lazy confidence Zoro had once seen. 

“You,” Zoro says around a snarl. “Can’t have her.”

“I knew it,” Kaku mutters. “I knew on the ship, there was something strange about you.”

Lucci pauses to glance back at them. The air shifts as Kalifa lunges for him and Zoro shoves himself back, letting her glide between him and Kaku with a gasp of surprise. CP9 stares at him. Not quite concerned, but with no plans of laughing him off.

“Luffy!” Nami shouts.

Blueno’s turned to face him as well now, all four of them zeroed in on their biggest threat. 

“Oi, Robin,” Zoro says. 

The hard edge of his voice freezes her as she places one foot on the windowsill. Behind him, Blueno approaches. Thinks that Zoro doesn’t feel him. He does. But at the moment, Blueno doesn’t mean anything to him. 

Right now, he has to make sure that seed is planted.

“We’re going to come for you. You are _nakama._ ” Her back stiffens. The air shifts. Twenty seconds and a fist is going to slam into Zoro’s side. “And Luffy doesn’t trade lives.”

She gasps, glancing back at him for the first time. Her lips are parted, eyes wide. Message received. 

He doesn’t need to stop this attack. Luffy needs to see what CP9 is capable of. Lucci made a deal with Robin. The rest of the crew will go unharmed. And Robin needs to watch this entire crew fight for her. His body isn’t what it used to be. Months ago, when Zoro’s body was older and honed, it wouldn’t have hurt. Now, he’s nineteen again and even if he’s gained some muscle, he doesn’t have the tools to make himself that strong again. Not yet.

Blueno’s first catches his side. Vaguely, he hears Nami and Vivi scream his name as he’s slammed into the wall. The air shifts again as Kalifa raises her leg. Moving Kitetsu just enough, Zoro’s blade catches the sharp gust of wind from her tempest kick. The wind doesn’t cut him in half but the power throws him into the cool night air with little issue.

If he lands in that fucking chimney again, Zoro’s going to question his life choices. 

Rain cascades down around him, wind catching him as he flies through the air, struggling to twist himself despite the agony of his broken ribs. Good to know that no matter what, Water 7 is a goddamned shitshow.

The cement ground cracks around him as he lands, gasping for breath. Kitetsu clatters out of his hand. Thankfully, he managed to hold onto it this time. No risk of the vicious blade accidently cutting Chopper. 

Now, they’ve lost Robin again.

 _You lost her again_ , the voice sounds like Nami. _You’re supposed to protect her._

Blood thunders in his ears. Cold rain sizzles against his red hot skin. His breaths tremble, body attempting to vibrate out of his skin again. He presses harder into his ankle. The pain feels dull. Too dull. 

“I have to,” he tells himself. “I have to let her go.”

_Let them hurt her? No. There are other ways to show her that she’s nakama. Better ways._

Doubt pours through his veins. Is there a better way? Has he put his crew in needless harm for nothing? 

His lungs refuse to fill with oxygen. All ten of his fingers twitch without permission or thought. His body heaves, desperately trying to find air. He’s drowning on dry land. All of this suffering, he could have saved them from. Could have found a better way. Avoided Water 7.

Usopp wouldn’t have left them. Robin wouldn’t be hurting.

_“You’re supposed to protect this crew!”_

Protect them. Zoro is supposed to be protecting them. Not letting them suffer. All this pain and suffering. He could have changed it. Done it differently. Coaxed Robin into believing she is truly nakama. Talk out Usopp’s fears, trained him to give him confidence.

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

All Zoro can do is fail them. The only people who have ever seen any worth in him. The only people who want Zoro, the directionless idiot who has a soft spot for unusually cute animals. The rest of the world may want Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the tough as nails, indescribable demon but the Strawhats just want Zoro.

_“Come back to me, okay? I miss you.”_

Pressure builds in Zoro’s chest. Any trace of oxygen leaves him. Every muscle in his body twitches with panic out of his control. All he can do is lead them into danger and justify it with false claims of strength they’ll need later down the road.

Why do they need to be strong? 

_“You’re supposed to protect this crew!”_

If Zoro can be strong enough, then the crew doesn’t need to be. If he can be better, they’ll be safe.

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

“Stop.”

What could have come from just sitting back and letting Water 7 happen?

“Franky,” he mutters.

Franky. They gain nakama here.

Nakama that will only die years later. Dies because Zoro is too weak. Too slow. Maybe Franky would have been better off here. With the family. No bounty. No Marines. No danger. 

If Zoro hadn’t let them come to Water 7, maybe CP9 never would have found them.

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

Blindly, desperate to calm the horror causing his eyes to fog, Zoro reaches out for pain. Kitetsu bites. Hard. 

Zoro jerks himself up right in the freezing downpour, cradling his furiously bleeding hand to his chest. White bone flashes against his palm, showing him two knuckles. Air races back into his lungs, his hand shaking as stinging pain shoots up and down his hand. 

“Damn blade,” he mutters, pulling his bandana from his arm. Kitetsu never could stand the thought of a weak master. “Do that again and I’ll leave you in the sea to rust.”

He ties the bandana tight around his palm to stem the bleeding before returning Kitetsu to its scabbard. Then, he pulls in a breath and looks up at the sky. The storm is coming. Nothing to be done about that. And it’s too late to change his decisions now. 

Zoro let them take Robin. Whining about it won’t do anything to change that.

His muscles ache as he shoves himself to his feet, keeping his injured hand pressed to his chest. Find Luffy. Get to the second sea train. And save Robin. 

They’ll get her back. 

Nothing will stop them.

“Marimo!”

The cook’s shout stops him in his tracks. Blonde hair soaked with rain, staring at Zoro with wide eyed horror. 

Zoro’s heart falls to the ruined ground at his feet. What the hell is he doing here? The sea train is on its way. He should be waiting there, ready to sneak on to find Robin.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The cook is in front of him with surprising speed, taking hold of his injured hand. “Did you hit your head that hard? Aren’t you always telling Luffy and Chopper to stay away from that damn blade? Why would you try to grab it without looking?”

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asks.

“I was looking for Robin-chan.” His face falls. “I thought I might be able to find some leads, but I came up short. I was on my way to the other side of the city when I saw your dumbass falling. Let me see that. How deeply did you cut yourself, you idiot?”

“The train station,” Zoro breathes.

“Yeah, I was heading that way-”

“You need to get to the train station.”

“We _need_ to find Chopper for you, moron.”

“Cook, let go of me.” Zoro pulls his hand free, ignoring the stinging pain. 

“Stop moving your damn hand.”

“Listen to me. You have to go-”

“Why is it so hard for you to swallow your fucking pride and let-”

“Cook.”

“Shut it. I mean it, marimo.”

“Cook!”

“You’ve already got Nami-san and Vivi-chan scared half to-”

“Sanji, listen to me!” 

Zoro ignores the bitter taste of the cook’s name on his tongue, grabbing a handful of his stupid vest to pull him close. It feels so wrong. So foreign. So out of place. But it gets the cook to stop talking. He even lets Zoro pull his bleeding hand away again. The cook stares at him wide eyed and open mouthed.

“You need to get on that train,” Zoro tells him firmly. “You’re the only one who can sneak through it. The only one who can let Robin know that we’re coming for her. Because, we are. We aren’t losing her.”

_I won’t lose any of you again._

The cook's swirly eyebrows furrow. "Zoro?"

"I have to get Luffy and the others. We'll find another way to you. But, right now, you have to go." His fist tightens around Sanji's shirt. "Get on that train, but don't pick any fights. These guys are no joke and we're not strong enough to take them. Not yet. We will be. I promise you, we will be. But you can't fight them alone. Tell Usopp and Franky that too. No fighting anyone alone."

"Franky? The guy who beat the shit out of Usopp? What are you-"

"Listen to me!" Wild panic and desperation pound through him. He presses his fingertips into his bandana, demanding the sting of pain. Needing something to calm him. "Stop interrupting. They're taking her to Enies Lobby. They'll try and bring her through the gate. We'll stop them. We will. But she had to know that we're coming to get her. You and Usopp have to tell her that she's not alone."

"Usopp? But he-"

A train whistle sounds in the distance. Zoro shoves the cook away from him, hard.

"Go. Right now. Get on that train."

Confusion slows the cook's movements. "Zoro."

“ _Go_!”

His footsteps falter for a minute. “Don’t think, for one minute, that I’m letting you get away with not explaining this.” The cook spins on his heel and sprints off for the train station.

“Zoro!” 

Vivi throws herself into him, already soaked through. Behind her, Chopper cheers as well. Zoro catches her with ease, wrapping her in a one armed hug as the little doctor scampers up to them.

“Your hand!” Chopper cries.

“It’s fine.” Zoro pushes Vivi away from him and looks between them. “Where are Luffy and Nami?”

“Luffy-san got thrown out of the building just after you,” Vivi says, voice wavering. “We’ve been looking for you two all over the city.”

Zoro bites his bottom lip, eyes searching around them. “Alright. Alright, we have to find them.”

“Zoro, you’re bleeding badly. Let me look at your hand.”

“I’m fine, Chopper.” Zoro pulls his hand away from the doctor’s grip. “I’ll let you look at it as soon as we find Luffy.”

He lets his mind reach out, searching for it. He can feel the cook nearing the train with Usopp and Franky. Can feel Nami running furiously through the streets. And then he feels Luffy.

“This way.”

“Wait, Zoro!” Chopper shouts. “You don’t know where you’re going.”

He does. There’s no mistaking that presence. The only presence that can make him feel safe. Zoro will cut down every building in his way if it means reaching Luffy in time. Vivi and Chopper struggle to keep up.

Rooftops clatter beneath his feet, rain water trying to trip him with each step. Ahead of him, Nami stands at the edge of the rooftop, shouting to their struggling captain.

“Luffy, you have to get out of there! The storm is coming. And-and we can’t find Zoro. Please, just-”

“Oi! Luffy!” Zoro shouts.

Nami spins to face him, relief filling her face. Luffy’s body continues to twitch, stuck between two buildings. 

“Zoro!” Nami calls. “Thank god. You have to get Luffy out.” 

No, he doesn’t. Luffy can get himself out. Luffy is strong enough to take care of himself.

“Luffy!” Zoro puts all of his frustration and rage into the shout. Luffy stops moving. “Stop playing around, you idiot!” This feels like Punk Hazard all over again. 

“Zoro?” Luffy calls back. “Oi, Zoro listen.”

“No, _you_ listen!” Zoro snarls.

Nami gasps, stepping away from him as he storms to the edge of the building. Behind him, Vivi and Chopper stumble to a halt. 

“Robin traded her freedom for ours!”

Luffy’s anger plows into his Observation Haki. Good. This is good. Behind him, Nami lets out a cry of shock and Chopper begins to babble desperately. 

“She sacrificed herself so that the World Government wouldn’t kill our crew. They’ll execute her. Sencho, she’s going to die for us!”

Zoro digs his fingers into his bandana again. The pain is blinding. But it clears the fog from his mind. 

Robin isn’t going to die. She isn’t. The crew is going to rescue her. They’re going to storm Enies Lobby and escape a Buster Call.

Robin is going to live. And, for the first time in her life, she is going to like it.

Cement cracks. The buildings begin to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  **Both of these triggers will occur in the same scene**   
>  _After making the decision to allow Robin to leave with CP9, Zoro is thrown into the city alone. While lying there, he begins to question his decision to allow his nakama to suffer. This throws him into a panic attack that he is unable to pull himself out of. While searching for a way to bring himself back to the present, Zoro grabs Kitetsu and cuts his palm down to the bone._
> 
> _  
> **The scene begins with:**  
>  _"Now, they’ve lost Robin again..."_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"Zoro let them take Robin. Whining about it won’t do anything to change that..._  
> _
> 
> _  
> **Please read responsibly!!**  
> _
> 
> _And, now we can all hop aboard the sea train to Enies Lobby! I am actually so super excited for this arc because I finally got to write out some of the scenes that have been killing me for weeks. I really hope that you guys enjoy this arc as much as I do!_
> 
> _Stay safe. Stay sane. And stay healthy! See you next time!_


	9. Chapter Eight: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh, let them have this, Sanji-san,” Vivi says, glancing around Zoro to look at him. “It doesn’t harm anyone.”_  
>  _“I’m gonna tell ‘em,” Zoro says._  
>  _Vivi snaps her head up to glare at him. “Don’t you dare.”_  
>  His eyes sparkle.
> 
> (The crew board a sea train. Vivi learns distressing news about the future. Luffy and Chopper meet a superhero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, for the first time in like four chapters, I have no warnings! That is absolutely crazy! Mark the date on the calendar, right? Despite a little bit of angst, we do get some lighthearted Strawhats being lighthearted! It's a long time coming.
> 
> We're on the train to Enies Lobby in this one, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sogeking and Mr. Prince while they race to rescue our favorite Strawhat archeologist! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think its one of my favorites so far.

“How did you do this?” Chopper cries, staring at Zoro’s hand in horror as he pulls away the bloody bandana.

Zoro winces slightly, at least having the decency to look sheepish. “When I blocked that bitch’s wind kick Kitetsu bit me.”

Vivi chances a look at the wound and regrets it immediately. White bone flashes beneath his dark skin, blood still pouring from the wound. Even years at Baroque Works hasn’t prepared her for the sight of nakama wounded so gruesomely. And, though Zoro seems bothered by the whole thing, Chopper appears to share Vivi’s sentiment, ears pressed back as he pulls out a disinfectant cloth. 

Luffy bounces around the sea train while Kokaro and Iceberg finish preparing it. Nami and the Franky Family have yet to reappear. It causes unease in the pit of Vivi’s stomach. But, she shoves it down. If Zoro allowed Nami to go with them then their intentions are true. They just want to save Franky.

Because now, Franky, Usopp, Sanji, _and_ Robin are all on that train.

Zoro claims the cook had sent a note for them. Luffy gives his swordsman a firm frown, but doesn’t call him out on the lie. It’s hard to tell if Nami and Chopper believed him or were simply following their captain’s lead.

Vivi wishes Zoro had prepared her for this part. But, it is her own fault. She’s the one who insisted one day at a time. Hindsight thinks it was a bad idea. But, she didn’t expect things to happen so quickly. She’d held out hope that they would get just one day. One day of calm bliss. One day for Zoro to sleep and lose those dark circles around his eyes. Go out to dinner and get some happiness. Some good memories to help the weight of the future, threatening to crush them. 

No such luck. Maybe once they finish this. Once they’re on their way to-

Vivi’s mind pauses, moving back to Zoro, still arguing half heartedly with Chopper. He hasn’t told her anything past Water 7. And she hasn’t had the heart to make him. Forcing him to relive things he isn’t ready for, making him dissolve into panicked ramblings and shivers. It makes Vivi sick. And Zoro has been in such a rush to tell her all of the dangers waiting for them. Maybe what comes next is better. Easier. Calmer. Maybe they’ll finally get a break.

“Chopper, not so many bandages,” Zoro says. “I won’t be able to keep hold of En-Yubashiri if you wrap so many around it.”

“It takes as many bandages as it takes, Zoro!”

Luffy laughs at them from where he’s settled atop the sea train. Iceberg emerges from within, wiping his hands on an old rag. Despite the numerous bandages wrapped around him, he looks pleased.

“It’s ready.”

Luffy lets out a cheer, jumping down from the train’s top. “Thanks, Icepops!” He slams a fist into his open palm. “Now, it's time to go save Robin!”

“Aye, Sencho.” Zoro pulls his hand free from Chopper’s grip and stands, flexing the freshly bandaged limb.

“Zoro!” Chopper leaps up to try and grab his hand again. “Don’t do that!”

“Well, I have to make sure I can use it.”

“You shouldn’t be using it!”

“Luffy-san.” Vivi turns her gaze from the doctor and his difficult patient. “What about Nami-san?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah! Where is Nami? Oi, Zoro! Where is Nami?”

“How the hell should I know?” Zoro asks, still shoving at the young doctor. “Do I look like I'm with her? Chopper, cut it out. Oi! Get off!”

Zoro’s gaze moves back to the reindeer, trying to wrestle him back to the ground and his hand into more bandages.

“But, Zoro always knows,” Luffy whines.

“Always knows what?” Zoro growls. “Chopper, cut it out!”

“Zoro always knows what’s going on.” Luffy snatches Chopper away, staring Zoro down. “Like how Robin is trying to save us. And how he wouldn’t stop shaking because Usopp was gonna leave. Zoro _always_ knows. Where’s Nami?”

Zoro pales. The light hearted atmosphere parishes. Vivi’s heart stops. Luffy can’t possibly know. Can he? The captain's gaze turns serious, but not dangerous, as he looks at his swordsman. Zoro’s throat constricts in what looks like a painful gulp. Luffy’s gaze softens. Zoro breathes.

Jealousy pokes at Vivi’s back as the silent conversation happens. After only months together - at least for Luffy - the two can read each other without a word. Part of her would give anything for that honor, no matter who it was with. The companionship and compassion that runs through a bond like this is worth being jealous of.

The captain can calm Zoro with only the softening of his gaze. Vivi can’t even calm him down with a hug.

“I don’t know,” Zoro tells him again, voice firm but gentle. “But, she’ll be here soon.”

Satisfied, Luffy nods. No questions. No demands for an explanation.

 _“If Zoro wanted me to know. If Zoro wanted me to help, he would tell me.”_ Luffy’s voice rings through her head. _“I don’t wanna know.”_

THe confidence and trust Luffy has in his swordsman is a mix of awe inspiring and heartbreaking. He trusts that Zoro will come to him when he truly needs help.

 _He won’t!_ Vivi wants to shake the captain. Frustration boils in her stomach. _He needs help. He needs_ you _! Can’t you see him destroying himself?_

“This way!” Nami’s shout and heels slamming on the ground break the new quiet. “Hurry!”

She appears with the Franky Family hot on her heels, dragging an oversized bag along with them. Vivi’s anger fades away, replaced by relief that turns her legs soft.

“Nami-san.”

Warm arms wrap around Vivi’s neck as the navigator pulls her into a hug. “I got it. Everything that we need,” Nami tells her. “We’re going to save her.”

“Oi, Nami!” Luffy shouts. “Where were you? You’re the one that said we had to hurry? And then you took forever. And what’s in this bag?”

Nami sighs, turning back to the captain. “It's full of meat and booze.”

The bag is open before she gets the full sentence out. Luffy shoves a slab of meat into his face and Zoro leans down to look through the bottles of alcohol.

“Nami, you’re the best!”

Amusement sparkles in her eyes as she shakes her head. “How did I ever get stuck with you morons?” She turns back to Vivi. “I brought dry clothes too.”

Dry clothes sound amazing. The rain has drenched through her pants and t-shirt, causing their fabrics to stick uncomfortably to her skin. Water drips down her back from the end of her ponytail, doing nothing to help the cool chill running through her bones. Nami smiles knowingly.

“Change later!” Luffy shouts, piling meat into his arms and heading into the train. “We gotta go now! Robin’s waiting for us!”

A cheer rings out as it’s decided that the Strawhats, the Franky Family, and Galley La will be an alliance. A strong alliance. And, together, they’ll save their friends and avenge Iceberg. Luffy’s shout rings the loudest, his fist shooting into the air in victory.

Vivi smiles at her captain, fingers tracing the ring around her finger. They’re not leaving without every one of their nakama.

“Luffy! What about the wave?” Nami turns to yell at the captain, gesturing rapidly toward the open window.

“Oi, Vivi.” Zoro catches her arm. “Come here. We need to talk.”

Nami continues to lecture their captain about the approaching tidal wave, distracting both of them. Zoro brings Vivi to the far corner of the sea train, leaning himself against the wall to look out the window. Rain and darkness reflect in his dark eyes.

“It’s time to stop playing around,” he says, almost to himself. “Things only get harder from here.”

Vivi swallows, trying to soothe her suddenly dry mouth. Even with the dark determination in his eyes, she doesn’t miss the slight tremble in Zoro’s hands.

“Is Robin nakama?” he asks her.

Surprise and anger fight for control in her chest. The answer comes without hesitation. “Of course!” Robin has saved Vivi’s life. Has now risked her own life. How could she be anything less than nakama?

Zoro’s lips creep up in the ghost of a smile. “Good. Then listen to me closely.” He waits for her to nod. “CP9 are no joke. Luffy, the cook, and I can handle them, once we push ourselves. You can’t.” The blunt honesty jerks her like a slap to the face. “Devil Fruit or no Devil Fruit, they will crush you with a flick of their wrists. So, you don’t go for Robin until I tell you to, alright?”

“Zoro-”

“I mean it, Vivi. They’ll have her in Seastone cuffs. We’ll need to find the keys before we can get her out. But, I can’t remember who has them.” He scowls down at his bandaged hand. “I think. I think it’s Kaku. But, maybe I’m wrong. It doesn’t matter. We’ll get it. When I give you the okay, you can go get her.”

“Zoro.”

“Vivi.”

Vivi huffs out an annoyed sigh. “Fine.”

He nods. “Good. The man in charge, I don’t think he ever leaves her. You’ll have to take him out if you want to get Robin out of there. He’ll have a sword. It ate the Zou Zou no Mi. It can turn into an elephant.”

“What?”

Grand Line or not, this might be the strangest thing Zoro’s ever said to her.

“It can turn into an elephant.”

“You mean the elephant can turn into a sword?”

“No. The sword ate the Zou Zou no Mi and now it can turn into an elephant.”

“A sword _ate_ a Devil Fruit.”

“Yes.”

“Zoro, that makes no sense.”

Zoro cocks his head, jaw clenching in an unimpressed annoyance. “Vivi, we traveled back in time.”

So maybe a sword eating a Devil Fruit isn’t the strangest thing she’s ever heard. “Right. There’s a sword that ate the Zou Zou no Mi.”

“Yes. And it can turn into an elephant. You need to get rid of that. The last thing we need is you and Robin being trampled by an elephant.”

“Get up to Robin, get rid of the sword, get her back to you and Luffy-san.”

“Right.” Zoro eyes her carefully for a moment before he pulls in a deep breath. “One more thing. This is going to be dangerous. Scary. Right now.” He bites his bottom lip. Shame seems to cloud in his eyes. “Right now, we don’t need the princess of Alabasta, Vivi. We need Miss Wednesday.”

Words flee. Stunned, Vivi stares up at him. “But, I’m not-”

“You are,” Zoro interrupts. “Part of you is. Just like.” His sad eyes move to Luffy, furiously shoving another stack of meat into his mouth. “Part of me is still _his_ Zoro. Part of me always will be. But, when we don’t need a part of ourselves, we bury it. As deeply as we can. Right now, I need you to dig her out.”

Regret sits heavy in his eyes and tone. As if he knows this is unfair of him to ask. For help from the only person Vivi has ever hated more than Crocodile. A part of her that has done things she wants to forget. A part of her that has hurt innocent people for what she told herself was the greater good. It isn’t fair to force her to relive that person.

But, none of this is fair. It isn’t fair that Zoro has had to relive every hardship he’s already overcome. Isn’t fair that he has restless nights and horrid flashbacks. Isn’t fair that the island they left behind keeps its hold on him. 

None of this comes even close to fair.

“Alright,” Vivi agrees.

“I’m sorry.” Zoro’s voice barely reaches a whisper.

“No.” Vivi shakes her head furiously. “Zoro, please don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. We said together. I can't expect you to make all of the sacrifices here.”

“Maybe not,” Zoro says softly. “But, I’m still sorry.”

“Nami-san!” Sanji’s voice shoots through the den den mushi. 

Vivi starts, spinning to look as Nami rushes to answer. Beside her, Zoro straightens and lets out a long breath.

“Sanji-kun,” Nami says. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I’m afraid I have bad news, Nami-san. Things have gotten a little complicated.”

“Complicated?” 

Vivi rushes to Nami’s side, sitting down beside her. The navigator’s free hand grabs Vivi’s seeking some sort of comfort as they await Sanji’s response. A long mix of yelps and cries sound out from somewhere on the other side of the den den mushi.

“Sanji-kun? What’s that noise? Are you alright?”

“Dumbasses,” Zoro mutters behind them.

“I’m fine, Nami-san. Don’t mind the noise. It’s just some dumbasses.”

Above them, shots ring out as the shipwrights and the Franky Family attempt to shoot through the wave. The morons scream at each other, obviously distraught that their oversized canons do nothing to the wave. Around them, the remainder of the Franky Family run around, moving canon balls up to the train’s top.

Kokaro laughs drunkenly as Chopper and Chimney scream about the possibility of death. The rumble of canon balls and cries of fear nearly drown out Sanji’s voice. Bits of rubble clatter around them as the canon fires again.

Zoro heaves a heavy sigh, pushing himself away from the wall. “Oi, Luffy.”

Luffy begins spinning his arm, as though stretching his muscles out. “Yup. That wave is asking for it.”

A slight smirk takes over Zoro’s face, his white sword resting on his shoulder. “We’ll be back.”

“Hey, where are you morons going?” Nami snaps.

Vivi eases the cowering den den mushi from her hands. “Sanji-san?” she asks hesitantly. “Are you all alright?”

“Vivi-chan is so sweet to ask.” The cook’s voice is surprisingly serious. “No injuries for you to worry about, my sweet. Just a lot of confusion.” 

“Did Nami-san tell you about Robin?”

“What about Robin-chan?”

“Why she went with CP9?”

“No, Vivi-chan.” If possible, his voice grows even more serious. “Tell me everything.”

Above them, Luffy and Zoro’s shouts rise above everyone else’s. They must be about to take on the wave. Part of Vivi wishes she would get to see the awe on everyone else’s face. 

“She’s trying to save us.” 

The train jerks suddenly, as though it's been shot into the air. Nami screeches, the two Franky sisters hitting the back wall. Vivi plants her feet, shifting her weight, and manages to keep herself from rolling into a wall. Nami’s hand wraps around her arm, barely managing to keep herself from flying around like Chopper and Chimney.

“Was that Nami-san? What’s going on?”

“We’re fine. Luffy-san and Zoro are fighting with the storm.”

Sanji falls quiet for a moment. Then, he seems to think better of the ridiculous statement. “You said Robin-chan is trying to save us.”

Vivi nods, momentarily forgetting that the cook isn’t sitting in front of her. “The World Government was planning on attacking us. Robin went with them in exchange for them leaving us be. She traded her life for ours.”

His rage and disbelief radiates from the den den mushi. The same heavy emotions she’s felt from every member of the crew so far. 

“Let me talk to Luffy.”

The window beside Kokaro opens, Luffy bounding in as though he knew his presence was needed. The Franky sisters begin praise immediately, pausing the captain until a black boot shoves him forward.

“Luffy, outta the way. It’s pouring out.”

“Luffy, you idiot.” Nami releases her death grip on Vivi’s arm. “Get over here. Sanji-kun wants to talk to you.”

The captain bounds over, taking the den den mushi from Vivi’s hand. “Oi, Sanji. Did you get Robin yet?”

“Unfortunately, not yet. But, after what Vivi’chan’s told me, I’d like your permission.”

A grin crosses Luffy’s lips. “Hai. Give them hell.”

Nami’s eyes widen. Chopper lets out a yelp of surprise. Vivi’s gaze snaps to Zoro. 

There’s no way Luffy can be serious. Not after Lucci turned into a giant cat and threw Luffy halfway across the city. Not after watching the speed and strength of the rest of CP9. They can’t expect Sanji to take on CP9. Not by himself. 

Surely, Zoro will stop this. 

The swordsman does little more than let out a long suffering sigh. Then, he reaches out to take the den den mushi from Luffy’s grip.

“Oi, cook.”

“Oh, marimo. How’s the hand?”

“Fuck off. Listen to me. Remember what I said.”

Sanji falls quiet for another long moment. “Are you worried about me, marimo- _kun_?”

The hair trigger temper Vivi once knew causes an annoyed rage to cross Zoro’s face. “You know what? Forget it. I hope they kill you.”

Luffy lets out a wild laugh, catching the snail as it's tossed back to him. 

“I’ll remember, marimo.”

“Sanji!” Luffy calls. “Kick their asses!”

“Aye, Sencho.”

Nami hands Vivi a familiar pair of red shorts and a yellow tank top. A slight smile crosses Vivi’s face as she accepts them. 

“She does have good style,” Nami says softly.

“She does. We’ll have to make her pick out all our future outfits.”

_She’s leaving this place with us._

Months ago, Vivi hadn’t thought it was possible for her to care for Robin. Now, she longs just to see the older woman’s face again. 

“Oi,” Zoro growls. “If you perverts don’t get your asses off this train car, I’ll cut you like I cut that wave.”

Vivi glances over in time to see two of the Franky Family shooting off the train. Zoro continues to glare at the spot they’d vanished from, gaze dark and jaw clenched. Murder eminates from him. Behind him, Luffy laughs wildly.

“You scared them good, Zoro.”

The swordsman rolls his eyes, turning to rifle through the small bag of the clothes Nami had packed for him. 

“Chopper, make sure you turn around,” Nami calls. 

The small doctor is already facing the wall. Vivi glances around the train car, empty except for the Strawhats, Kokaro, Chimney, and the bunny. Nami strips her wet, ruined clothes without hesitation or second thought. Even with Luffy still rambling to Zoro in his fresh red vest and new black shorts, half facing them.

“N-nami-san,” she stutters, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

“What?” Nami’s nonchalant attitude shocks her once again. It shouldn’t. Not after watching her friend drop her towel with four men staring at her in the bath. “It’s not like Luffy has any interest in a woman’s body. And Zoro’s so gay-”

“Watch it,” the swordsman growls. 

Nami turns to stick her tongue out at him, still topless. He glances back at her, eyes only on her face, and pulls his shirt off. The scar that should have cut him in half gleams in the water trickling down him.

“Put your top on. Some of us want to keep our lunches.”

“What was that, you jerk?”

The swordsman and navigator continue to bicker long after they’re all changed. Vivi takes advantage of their distraction to quickly strip her own clothing, slipping into the clothing Robin had picked for her. It isn’t until Nami finally notices Luffy trying to shove an entire collection of meat into his short pockets that she turns her attention back to the captain.

“Don’t put meat in your pockets, you idiot!”

Vivi glances at the swordsman as he crosses the room to stand between her and his captain. The unzipped, yellow top he’s chosen looks ridiculous against his green haramaki, but Vivi isn’t sure she has the heart to tell him.

“Luffy, if you don’t stop being an idiot, I’m going to beat you over the head.” Nami waves three blue batons with wide balls at their ends at the captain.

Vivi blinks. “Nami-san. Is that a new weapon?”

“Huh? Oh.” Nami looks down at the weapon with a smile. “No, it’s still my clima tact. Usopp just improved it with some of the dials he got from Skypiea. This is the perfect clima tact.” Her smile fades. “It’s Usopp’s last work.”

A painful thump hits against Vivi’s chest at the sound of his name. She shoves the pain down. They don’t have time for that right now. Her mind needs to be focused on Robin.

_He’ll come back. I know he’ll come back._

Nami sniffles harshly, rubbing at the tears in her eyes. Luffy begins whimpering along with her.

“Oi!” Zoro calls. “Cut that out! We don’t have time for whining!”

“Sabaody.” 

Zoro says the word like its acid on his tongue. Vivi looks up at him, away from where Nami desperately tries to get Luffy to listen to her plan and Chopper is laughing at the captain’s unreasonable antics. For a bunch of people on a rescue mission, Luffy seems to be having a little too much fun.

“Sabaody?” Vivi crinkles her nose in thought. “I know that island. Why do I know that island?”

“Did you ever hear about Luffy punching a Celestial in the face?”

Vivi’s stomach churns and she glances at the window, hoping Zoro won’t see the color leave her face. “Yes. Yes I have. And I’m going to assume that he does that on Sabaody.”

Zoro nods stiffly.

“Is that where we’re going next?”

“It’s where we head next. But we’ll get caught up in the fog of Thriller Bark on the way.”

“Thriller Bark?” The haunted look in Zoro’s eyes reminds Vivi all too much of the island. “What happens there?”

“We’ll meet Brook, our musician. His shadow has been stolen by a Shichibukai and we’ll help him get it back.”

“And?”

She waits for the shaking. Waits for him to desperately try to hide his fear. It never comes. Zoro lets out a long breath, glancing down at her with a failed attempt at a smile on his lips.

“And nothing. We’ll get thrown around a little, but no one gets hurt too badly.”

_Liar._

With the lack of confidence in his eyes, the way he won’t meet her gaze fully, Vivi knows that it’s a lie. Someone is going to get hurt on that island. But Zoro isn’t descending into panic. Isn’t trying to convince her - and more himself - that he has to allow it to happen. He’s calm. A little nervous but over all accepting.

Because he’s the one who gets hurt, she realizes. Fear drops into her stomach. Zoro is going to get injured, bad enough that the memory haunts him even years later. 

“After we save Brook, we’ll head for Sabaody.” Zoro sighs. “And things will get messy. But, I’ve made my decision. We start changing things in Sabaody.”

Relief spreads through Vivi’s bones. “You’re going to keep Luffy-san from punching the Celestial Dragon.”

“No.”

Every bit of the weight that left Vivi’s shoulders crashes down with twice as much momentum. Shock stealing her voice, she looks up at Zoro with wide eyes. His teeth clench, slight shudder beginning.

“We need that loss, Vivi. We need someone to knock us down. Need to know our place. We aren’t strong enough. Sabaody’s where we learn that.” His hands clench into fists as he forces himself to breathe. “And, it's awful. It’s.” His breathing hitches for a moment, clenched fists tightening. “It’s the only thing that will ever compare to that island.”

Vivi’s mouth runs dry, tears pricking at her eyes. Fear begins to shake her body as well.

“Sabaody needs to happen.” Zoro’s tired eyes reach hers. Almost glossy, but still present. “It _needs_ to. But it’s where we start to make changes. It’s where we start to change things.”

_It’s where we start to save them._

Vivi’s fingers move to the ribbon in her hair and she swallows hard. She wants to ask Zoro if he’s sure. Do they have to let this happen? Can’t they at least try something else?

“Alright,” she whispers.

Zoro lets out an audible breath, gaze fixed on his energetic captain across the train car. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that.”

“I can’t. Because I am. This is a lot for me to ask of you.”

“You’re not asking anything of me, Mr. Bushido. I made this decision. And I trust you. I know that you’d never let them suffer without a reason.”

“But I have,” he whispers. “All this time.”

“Not without reason.”

Zoro shakes his head. “I’ve asked too much of them. If I’d told Luffy-”

“Would he have believed you?”

“I don’t know.”

Vivi touches his arm. For the first time, he doesn’t flinch. “They’ll never get stronger if you don’t let them.”

“If I was strong enough, they wouldn’t need-”

“Do you honestly think that Luffy-san would ever let you carry the weight of this whole crew on your shoulders?” 

_If he knew what we were doing, he’d be furious._ The realization makes her stomach rock. Her cheek stings in the phantom pain of Luffy’s slap. 

_“Then why are you putting your life on the line?”_ Her captain had demanded so many years ago. _“Just one look at this kingdom and even_ I _can tell what most needs to be done! As if putting your single life on the line is enough! At least try putting all of our lives on the line, together! Aren’t we friends!”_

Vivi’s breath catches. Luffy wouldn’t want this. His swordsman to carry this heavy weight, this heavy blame, by himself. His swordsman to throw his life away and only _his_ life. Because Luffy didn’t believe in that.

“I think that Luffy would know selfishness when he saw it,” Zoro says.

“Selfishness?”

“I can’t watch them hurt,” Zoro tells her. “I’d do anything to make sure they don’t hurt.”

Selfless. A selfless act to protect his nakama.

“So, instead, I’ll force them to watch me hurt.”

Vivi’s thoughts run blank.

“Force _you_ to watch me hurt. Luffy would be furious with me. He’d punch me so hard, he’d sned me back to Kuraigana. But I don’t care. I’m selfish.”

“Zoro.”

“Sabaody,” he whispers. “At Sabaody, we start to fix this.”

“Luffy!” Nami shouts. “Where are you going? Get back in here! You just changed into dry clothes!”

“I wanna see the Passing Tom! Where is it?”

“It’s the Puffing Tom! Luffy get in here before you catch a cold!”

“I don’t care! It’s cooler up here! This is the captain’s seat.”

“Ugh!” Nami growls insults under her breath as she slams the open window closed. 

The Franky Family and a few of the shipwrights begin reenacting battle between Luffy and Zoro and the wave outside. Loud shouts ring out, along with laughter. Chopper and Chimney rush over to join them. Zoro’s jaw ticks as they begin again, his patience beginning to wain in the face of danger before them.

“Will you morons stop playing around?” he snarls.

The two men of the Franky Family acting out Luffy and Zoro’s part turn to face him. “We’re bored.’

“Then go polish your weapons or something! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Paulie scoffs, appearing at Zoro’s empty side. “I tried telling them that earlier, but they wouldn’t listen to me.”

Both of them let out long suffering sighs. Vivi wraps an arm around herself, giving the swordsman an encouraging smile as he leans on a nearby barrell.

“Oi!” Luffy’s shout carries on the wind. “There’s a train in front of us!”

Tension shoots through the train as everyone begins to rise, hands moving to their weapons. They all race to the window, rushing onto the roof. Vivi runs to the window after them, leaning out to look.

“Don’t bother,” Zoro mutters as he arrives at her shoulder. “It’s not Tom. Just one of the cabins. Look out, I’ll have to cut it.”

She moves out of his way to allow him to crawl out. A shout reaches them as he vanishes, announcing what Zoro had just told her. Someone yells for Kokaro to hit the brakes.

“How many times do I have to tell these idiots?” she sighs, taking another swing from her bottle. “No brakes. No steering. No control.”

Vivi drops to one of the benches beside Nami. Around them, men start shouting about crashing. Luffy’s cry of “Gomu Gomu no Rocket” splits the air.

“I hope he at least took Zoro with him.” Nami falls into Vivi’s side.

“Luffy, you idiot!” Zoro shouts from above them.

Nami moans.

“Do you think Sanji’s the one who detached the Puffing Tom’s car?” Chopper asked. 

Zoro lets out a loud snore, leaned against the wall beside the couch. Chopper settles himself on the floor next to the swordsman, looking up at them with hopefully eyes. Vivi’s chest feels a bit lighter at the familiar scene. Here, Vivi had believed that times of the swordsman napping lazily in the face of danger were long gone. 

Around them, the Franky Family continues rambling about just how cool the Strawhats’ swordsman is. 

“Absolutely,” Nami replies confidently. 

“How is he napping at a time like this?” one of the Framky sisters asks.

“He’s Zoro,” Luffy laughs. “Oi, Nami! Do you think that means we’ll catch up soon?”

Vivi grabs one of the loose blankets from the Rocket Man’s seat and drapes it over the swordsman’s still body. Amazingly, he continues snoring, undisturbed. 

“I would say so.” Nami grins. 

Luffy lets out a cheer and runs back for the roof. Vivi barely suppresses a giggle. 

“How did he sleep through _that_?” Paulie demands, throwing a finger at Zoro’s still snoring form as he picks himself up.

Brushing herself off as she stands, Vivi rolls her shoulders. “Zoro can sleep through anything,” she tells the men, Chopper nodding his agreement.

Above them, Luffy begins yelling at the giant frog and it roars back at him. The sea train trembles with each strike the two try to land on them. One of the men of the Franky Family begins yelling about losing their sea bulls and the rest of their family.

“They disappeared!” the Franky sisters cry.

“No,” Paulie crosses his arm, sticking a fresh cigar in his mouth. “We’re probably the ones who disappeared. I bet that was our train being derailed.”

“What do we do?” Chopper asks, hysteria building in his voice.

“Well, there isn’t much we can do, since we’re probably already off course.”

“Ah! We’re going to die! We’re going to die!” The chant echoes around them.

Vivi bites her tongue to hold back her disgusted sigh, knowing she should have gone with Nami into the engine room. Zoro lets out a loud snore.

“So, Sanji, who is this guy?” Luffy asks, pointing to Usopp in a mask.

“Yeah! Yeah! Sanji, who is he?”

Daylight breaks through the sea train windows as they approach Enies Lobby. The island seems as immune to the storm as it is to night. Luffy and Chopper bounce around Usopp, touching his cape and leaning close.

“My name is Sogeking!” Usopp announces, his voice sounding utterly ridiculous as he forces it into an unnaturally low pitch. “King of the Snipers.”

He launches into a ridiculous song, claiming to be from Sniper Island. Beside Vivi, Nami puts her head in her hands with a moan. Vivi can’t manage to pull her eyes away from their sniper, dancing around like a maniac as he sings.

Zoro lets out a disgusted sigh, shaking his head. “I forgot about fucking Sogeking,” he mutters, barely loud enough for Vivi to hear. “Wasn’t once bad enough?”

Vivi gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Luffy and Chopper begin cheering about how cool he is. Sanji’s scoff is almost as disgusted as Zoro’s. The cook stands beside the swordsman, watching them with annoyed disbelief.

“He’s a superhero!” Luffy cheers. 

“He has superpowers?” Chopper asks.

“Of course! Everyone in a mask and cape has superpowers!”

“Well,” Nami says. “I’m glad Usopp’s safe.”

Vivi hums her agreement.

“But I can’t believe these idiots don’t realize that it’s Usopp.”

“Hey,” one of the men from the Franky Family says. “Isn’t that the long nosed guy that broke into our house?”

“That’s the guy that got taken away with bro,” one of the sisters says.

“Without a doubt,” the other agrees.

“Can I have an autograph?” Chopper asks.

“I hate our captain,” Sanji sighs.

“Oh, let them have this, Sanji-san,” Vivi says, glancing around Zoro to look at him. “It doesn’t harm anyone.”

“I’m gonna tell ‘em,” Zoro says.

Vivi snaps her head up to glare at him. “Don’t you dare.”

His eyes sparkle. 

Usopp begins singing his song quietly again. Sanji lights a fresh cigarette as Chopper and Luffy begin singing along with them. 

“Oi, shut it,” Sanji orders sharply. “You all need to hear this.”

Silence settles over the car, all eyes on. 

“Before we go to rescue Robin-chan, I have to tell you this.”

The truth plows through the crew. Robin’s greatest fear, used against her for the worst of intentions. Vivi’s jaw clenches, horrible urges building through her. Urges she hasn’t felt since Crocodile. She’s going to make the World Government regret coming after her nakama.

“I just want you all to know, that even if we make it to that island, Robin-chan might not be willing to come back with us,” Sanji says evenly.

“She will be.” Zoro’s voice is firm.

All eyes turn to him, his chin high and jaw clenched.

“Zoro,” Chopper yelps. “You’re bleeding again.”

Red seeps through the bandage on Zoro’s hand, staining down to his wrist. “When she realizes that we’re not backing down. Once she realizes that we’ll die for her no matter what she does. She’ll come back with us.”

“You can’t know that,” Nami protests. “Not everyone is a fearless monster like you. If Robin’s scared that badly-”

“None of that matters!” Luffy shouts. “I won’t stand for this! Damn Robin!”

“Luffy!” Nami moves to slap the captain across the back of his head, hard. “It’s not her fault.”

“Of course it is! Why doesn’t she want us to help her?”

 _Because she doesn’t want us to get her._ Vivi’s gaze flickers to Zoro, the only member of their crew who won’t look at Luffy.

“Because she doesn’t want to feel responsible for all the awful things that will happen to our crew when we do,” Nami says. Her face pinches in annoyance. 

“I don’t care about that,” Luffy snaps. Because he never has. “I didn’t care about that in Alabasta. I don’t care about it now! If we don’t rescue Robin, she’s going to be killed. I don’t care what she wants. I’m not letting her die.”

“She doesn’t want to die, you id-”

“Nami.” Zoro’s voice is harsh. “Let it go. None of this changes what we have to do. We’ll save her either way.”

“Zoro,” Nami says, her tone itches or a fight.

“Nami-san, stop.” Vivi grabs Nami’s arm. “Zoro’s right. None of this matters. What matters is that we’re going to rescue Robin. We’ll bring her home.” Her gaze moves to Zoro again. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Chapter Eight is complete. Enies Lobby lays ahead and our kids are as determined as they can get. And, _together_ they'll get their girl back. Because, as always, the Strawhats will do this _together_.
> 
> I had to rewatch all of Water 7 and Enies Lobby while writing this. And it kills me to watch people underestimate the Strawhats. Luffy literally punches through Armament Haki... without Armament Haki. Our pirates are strong, determined and unstoppable. Its ever reason I've ever loved them and I hope that I do them justice. Because, damn, they are so good.
> 
> I'll see you guys next time. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	10. Chapter Nine: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I see,” Luffy says, voice low and dangerous. “Oi, Sogeking. Shoot down that flag.”  
>  “You got it.”_  
>  _The flag erupts in flames. Robin lets out a gasp, her eyes on the billowing fire. Zoro bites down a smirk._  
>  Don’t you see, Robin? For you, we’ll burn the world down.  
>  _“Bring it on!” Luffy’s scream echoes in the air around them_
> 
> (The Strawhats finally reach Enies Lobby. Robin learns what it means to be a Strawhat. Zoro can't shake Nami's words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter without any warnings! Guys, I'm on a roll here. As always, we have a bit of angst, because Zoro's head can be a dark place. And, it doesn't help that our navigator gave him some words to remember. But, we still get some of the old Zoro, because I miss that directionless dork!
> 
> Another big shoutout to Jenn for sending me another beautiful piece of fan art. This time, I got Vivi ready to kick butt up at Enies Lobby. And it ended in another 5k word day for me. 
> 
> We're hopping off the train and onto Enies Lobby! The crew gets to hear those words we've been longing to hear from Robin for ages and the Strawhats get to finally put CP9 in their places. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sometimes, Zoro forgets how utterly reckless his captain can be. Even if he knows it all turns out alright, that Luffy’s own personal plan - or rather, lack of a plan - will save Robin just fine, it still drives him a little nuts that Luffy is such an idiot. 

“I hate our captain,” the cook groans again. “Did he not understand the plan?”

Up at the wheel, Kokaro laughs about how impatient Luffy is. The old woman doesn’t know the half of it. Paulie and the Franky Family rush to get to their places. 

“Oh, he understood it,” Usopp sighs. “He just didn’t care.”

“When has Luffy ever cared about a plan?” Zoro asks, adjusting his katana at his hip. “We’d better get a move on. Hey, Granny, how much longer is this going to take?”

“Five minutes. Just like we said” Kokaro yells.

He turns his attention to Usopp, hidden beneath that stupid mask and still covered in bandages. Between the fight with Franky’s family and the ass kicking Luffy gave him, every movement must be painful. 

A true testament to the fact that Usopp has always been strong. The idiot just needs to believe in himself more. 

“You wanna sit this one out?” he offers, already knowing the answer. “Looks like those injuries might hurt.”

“The wounds matter not.” Usop says, though he sways slightly as the waves crash into the sea train. “To Sogeking!”

Chopper hops up and down, waving his arms. “You’re so cool, Sogeking! You’re as tough as Zoro.”

Zoro rolls his eyes. Beside him, Vivi giggles, fixing the red ribbon in her hair. The cook shakes his head from his seat beside Nami, though his gaze meets Zoro’s after a pause. Neither of them look away, gazes locked on each other. Then, the cook’s eyes dropped to Zoro’s bandaged hand. A bit of red of seeps onto the fresh bandage Chopper wrapped around his hand. One of the stupid swirly eyebrows raise up. 

A silent question of whether or not Zoro’s going to be able to use all three of his swords. Sneering, Zoro uses the bandaged hand to flip him off. The cook smirks.

“Four more minutes!” Kokaro shouts. 

The Gates of Justice stand tall, Marine symbol painted large and proud. Zoro makes a note to ruin the damn thing if he gets the chance. Anything to leave a reminder behind. It doesn't take them long to rebuild Enies Lobby, Zoro knows. But, if he can leave a mark on their precious gate, they’ll never forget what happens when the World Government darkes come after the Strawhat Pirates. 

Ahead of them, Luffy’s probably already at the second gate. He, the Franky Family, and the shipwrights are probably already having all the fun. Which is a bunch of bullshit, because if Zoro has to go through this again, he should at least get to have more fun than he had last time. Not less.

“Oh, by the way, Sogeking,” Nami says, prodding Usopp in the back with part of her clima tact. Oh, god, they’re actually going along with this, aren’t they? “You think you can teach me how to use the cold air feature on this thing?”

“Oh, of course. I mean!” Usopp turns away. “Why are you asking  _ me _ ?”

Zoro glances at Vivi, wondering if she’ll allow him to call Usopp out now that Luffy isn’t on the train. She frowns at him, eyeing Chopper. Who somehow also thinks that Sogeking really is just a friend of Usopp’s. Which is ridiculous. Because Chopper is a genius little guy. And, somewhere deep down, he has to already know.

He swallows the urge to smack Usopp across the back of his head. 

Nami turns back to her clima tact. This is a pain. Having to wait to go with his captain. Wait to go save his nakama. Because  _ two  _ of them are on that island. Even if no one but Vivi knows that Franky is nakama, Zoro knows. And waiting burns his chest with the horrible sense of failure.

Though, it fits that the two would be in trouble together. 

Zoro moves toward the window. He needs to be at the top of this train. It’ll be time to land soon.

Franky and Robin also seem to get in trouble together. Belong fighting side by side. The same way he and Luffy belong fighting side by side. 

Wind whips through his hair and his open shirt blows behind him as he settles himself on the train’s tip. Below, he can feel the other’s unease. Their eagerness to join the fray. The same impatience that runs through him.

It’s time to rescue their nakama. Then they can leave Water 7 behind on Sunny.

Zoro will be back home. Even if losing Merry will kill him, he’s ready for it. He’s been ready for it since they left Alabasta. 

Then, they can go to Thriller Bark. He’ll see Brook again. And there is  _ nothing _ to panic about at Thriller Bark because all of his nakama will leave there unharmed. He’s the only one that will walk away from Thriller Bark with anything to show for it. And, for his captain, he would wear a thousand scars.

And Kuma will be there. Kuma will be there and Zoro’s plan can finally begin. He can start to save his nakama.

“Alright, ladies and gents,” Kokaro calls over the speaker. “Hope you’re ready. If they don’t have those gates open by now, it isn’t happening. Time for you to take out the iron fence, swordsman.”

Smiling, Zoro pulls Wadou from its place, allowing the katana to rest on his crossed legs as he looks out at the horizon. “Leave it to me.”

The train turns to face the gates again. Wind screams in his ears as it rushes by him, the Rocket Man picking up speed as it rushes the gates. He feels the frog hop into place beside him, copying his actions.

Ahead of him, the gate begins to close. Just has they had once before. Zoro sighs, leaning around the frog.

“Oi! Granny! Change of plans. I need more speed.”

“How much?’ The drunken old lady calls back.

“As much as you’ve got!”

“Roger.”

Chimney and the rabbit begin to cheer. Behind him, the cook sticks his head out the window. Zoro keeps his eyes ahead, on the closed gate between him and his nakama.

“Oi, marimo! What in the shitty Four Blues is going on out here?”

“They closed the main gate.”

“They what?”

From within the train, he can hear Nami, Usopp, and Chopper panicking. Hopefully, Vivi can calm them down. She’s always been good at keeping people’s heads on straight.

Zoro pushes himself to his feet with a sigh. Whether he’s twenty-one or nineteen, Zoro is getting way too old for this shit.

“Tell them to calm their asses down,” Zoro calls back to the cook. “I’ve got a plan.”

_ A plan that you’re all going to hate, but a plan nonetheless _ .

The cowards in the train let out a cheer. Rocket Man’s whistle screams in his ears.

“Hey, Frog. Smash that gate.”

The monster frog grunts its agreement and leaps in front of him, throwing its webbed limbs out to shove the fence down. The result is the same, creating the perfect lift for them to fly off of. From within the train, the others cry out with fear and uncertainty. Even Vivi’s voice joins the mix this time.

He probably should have warned her that this was coming.

Though, to be fair, he’d forgotten about it until about thirty seconds ago.

Metal screeches as the train’s wheels meet the fence’s railings. Rocket Man struggles for a minute and then the entire thing jerks. Zoro plants himself down again, shifting his weight to keep him from flying backward. The frog hops to sit behind him once again. Below them, the Marines scream about the impossible. Behind him, the crew screams about what an idiot their swordsman is.

“Zoro! You better have a plan for landing this thing!” Nami screeches. 

“Nami-san,” Vivi calls. “Get away from the window! What if you fly out?”

Zoro glances back at them, finding his entire crew leaning out the window to look at him. “Of course I have a plan,” he says calmly.

Their amazed gasps draw a smirk and slight laugh from him. The faith they put in him to take care of them is completely unearned and unrequited. But, Zoro can’t help but relish in it.

“We leave it to luck.”

“You bastard!” Nami shouts.

“Moron!” the cook screams.

“I hate you!” Tears fill Usopp and Chopper’s voices. 

He can feel Vivi exasperation leaking from beyond his sight.

“We find out if luck’s on our side, soon enough,” he calls.

They land alive, even if they don’t land with the train in one piece. Though, that’s the giant’s fault. If the damn idiot hadn’t stood up, things might have ended a little differently. Zoro can’t remember whether he should be grateful or not.

Grateful to be alive, but ungrateful that every inch of his body aches with pulled muscles. 

The dust begins to settle as Marines close in around them. Pushing himself up, Zoro catches the cook’s eye. His jaw is clenched with barely concealed anger. In about ten seconds - after they’ve cleared out a section of Marines - the cook’s going to start yelling about how he put the “beautiful ladies” in danger.

Pulling Kitetsu and Yubashiri loose, Zoro moves. Beside him, the cook lights the cigarette he’s pulled out and jumps onto his hands. Marines fly. The circle they create as plenty of room for fighting. 

“Impossible! Who are they?” one of the Marines cries.

“The Strawhats are here!”

A cheer goes up from their allies. Zoro glances at the cook, resting Yubashiri on his shoulder. Seems like everywhere they go, they end up with allies. Though, these guys are a lot more willing to put up with the insanity of the Strawhat pirates then Torao’s crew are. Probably because poor Torao’s crew are used to having a captain that has a well organized plan. Sure, they learn eventually, but it takes ages.

Behind them, the rest of the crew begin to crawl from the wreckage. In the distance, Zoro hears Luffy shouting as he demolishes buildings. Who knows what the moron’s gotten himself into. Knowledge of the future or not, Zoro never has figured out what his idiot captain does on his solo outings.

“Get the hell out of my way!” Luffy’s shout carries through the skies.

Zoro smirks, eyeing the Marines. Some of the insane need to spill blood must show in his eyes because several of the men take a step back. “You heard our captain,” Zoro says. “Get the hell out of our way.”

“Oh shit,” one of them whines. “That’s - that’s one of Strawhat Luffy’s henchmen. Pirate Hunter Zoro!”

The cook sniggers. “Henchman?”

“Least he recognizes me. You’re not even a henchman. Pirate A.”

Swirly eyebrows twitch. “What was that?”

“Forget it, you’re right. Pirate A would be much more important, Pirate B.”

“Look, when I get a bounty it’s going to be worth ten times what you are.”

Zoro smirks. God, he missed this. How had he forgotten how much he missed this. “Whatever you say, Pirate C.”

“Stop changing it!”

“Hey, there’s more of them!”

Hand cannons are turned toward the sea train. The cook screeches about Nami and Vivi as Chopper and Usopp are thrown away. Usopp’s mask clatters to the ground.

God, Zoro forgot what a shitshow this crew used to be. He shakes his head, as the cook’s screeches continues and Usopp begins panicking that his mask has been thrown loose. 

“Cease fire!” someone yells.

Kokaro and Chimney wave wildly, announcing themselves as civilians. Drunk civilians, but civilians nonetheless. From the corner of his eye, Zoro sees a flash of blue and orange on a rooftop above as Vivi brings Nami up to one of the rooftops. Black begins to form in the skies as she readies a storm cloud. To electrocute them all. 

“Thunderbolt Tempo!”

Lightning flashes down around them. Stronger than Zoro remembers. The cook screams as the lightning descends on him. Zoro allows the air to shift around him, telling him where each bolt will strike so he can move. The cook is less lucky. Across the way, Nami screams, jumping onto Vivi, who stares at the chaos around them with wide eyes.

The two vanish as Zoro dodges another bolt, reappearing beside Usopp and Chopper. The only place that the cloud hasn’t settled over to rain electricity down on. Nami smacks Usopp’s head with part of the clima tact, yelling at him about her lack of control and Vivi furiously tries to calm her down. Around them, the lightning settles.

“Damn it, Nami!” Zoro shouts, turning to the navigator. “Watch where you aim that thing!”

“Apologize to him,  _ Sogeking _ .”

“You apologize! You did it!”

“I haven’t felt a shock like that since I first met you, Nami-swan.”

“Oh, shut it, you shitty cook!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, marimo!”

Zoro snarls at him. In the distance, a building collapses. Sighing, he slides his katana back into their scabbards and points to the smoke.

“There’s Luffy. We’d better get going.”

Vivi lets out a long sigh. “Doesn’t Luffy-san know the meaning of the word subtle?”

“Have you met Luffy?”

Zoro needs to stop forgetting things. All these little details that once seemed so insignificant are now catching him off guard with every turn. The last king bull is down, laying uselessly, and above them, a piece of the building falls away as Luffy’s fight with CP9 continues. The surrounding Marines open fire on them.

“We gotta move,” Zoro tells them. “It’s too dangerous to stay here.”

“We’ll have to cut through to the Court House,” the cook agrees. “It’s our only option.”

“I can-” Vivi begins.

Go to Luffy, Zoro knows she’s going to offer. To shoot up to their captain and help him against the agent up there.

“No.” He shoots her a sharp glare. “Absolutely not. Luffy will handle it.”

She glares back at him.

“I mean it, Vivi. We’re getting off this thing and we’re going to cut a path through these bastards. Do  _ not _ leave this group.”

The last thing he needs is to be worrying about her fluttering around and getting herself killed. Haki makes her easy to track. And her lack of experience makes her nothing more than a liability right now.

“Zoro.”

“Stick to the plan,” Zoro growls, frustration growing in his chest.

“Nobody get off!” Chopper shouts.

The fleeing Franky Family pause. The girls turn to look at the small doctor, clutching to one of the wooden benches. A memory flashes through Zoro’s mind. Vague but still there. He grabs the cooks arm, flinging him back to the saddle.

The damn thing is going to get back up.

“Hold on tight!” Chopper shouts, eyes full of tears. “That’s what Gomorrah says!”

The beasts roads, flinging its head up. Everyone jerks under the sudden movement, Nami and Vivi clinging to the benches. Zoro stumbles, leaping back into the seats behind the cook as the bull begins to move again. Behind them, the Franky Family begin to return fire, desperately trying to stop the Marines from firing at their beloved bull.

Wind whips through them as the beast charges forward, slamming into buildings as it goes. When it finally rights itself, the start off down an alleyway, toward the large building at the end of it.

“Gomorrah can’t see!” Chopper cries.

Several of the Frank Family shout for the beast to stop.

“It’s a dead end!”

Zoro eyes the building carefully before he glances over at the cook. “Dead end? I don’t see a dead end. Cook, you see a dead end?”

“Nothing of the sort.”

His hands move to his katana as they run and the building crumbles with ease. Beside him, the cook soars through his own set of debri, leg held out. Gomorrah falls through behind them, landing before the large door. Dust and debri kick up around them when she lands, the others screaming in terror as their ride collapses. 

Zoro touches down beside the cook as the Franky Family begin to cheer and Chopper tells the bull that they’ve made it. 

“Not bad, Cook,” Zoro says.

A smirk is shot his way as the cook lights up another cigarette, looking up at the courthouse. Zoro looks up as well. The doors are large enough for a giant to fit through and just as heavy. Not that it means anything. If Zoro had been able to cut through them two years ago, he can cut through them now.

“Can you see Luffy?” Nami asks as she leads Vivi and Chopper to them. 

“No.” The cook shoves his hands in his pockets, frowning up at the roof. “And, even if we could, it’s not like we can just jump up after him.”

Zoro shoots a pointed look at Vivi before the princess can open her mouth. She pouts back at him as the cook and Nami begin rambling on about the large doors before them. 

He senses it suddenly, the men with the giant wrecking balls. Another detail he’s forgotten. Zoro’s hand snaps to Wadou as the ball shoots toward Nami. One good slash will ruin it with ease. 

The frog touches down, throwing its arms up to catch the ball with ease. With a hum, Zoro lets Wadou slip back into its scabbard. The cook vanishes from his side as the three Marines vanish down the alley. Because of course he does. How dare anyone so much as look at his precious “Nami-san” let alone try and fight.

“Oi, Cook, you idiot! We don’t have time to chase around useless Marines. Get back here!”

Down the alleyway, a building collapses. The cook emerges from the smoke, hands still shoved in his pockets.

“Oh, pipe down, loud mouth. Some of them need to be chased. We need to know what we’re going up against.”

“Don’t pull that shit with me, dumbass. Keep your chivalry attitude in place.” Zoro turns back to the door, pulling Kitetsu and Yubashiri out. “We’ve got to find a way to Luffy.”

Down the way, a group of Marines shout about them being trapped by the doors. Which is just laughable as far as Zoro’s concerned. Twirling the katana briefly in his hands, he slashes them forward.

“Yeah,” one of Franky’s men says. “They’ve got a point. How are we ever gonna get passed-”

He cuts himself off with a yell of surprise, eyes bulging as the bottom half of the door collapses around Zoro. God, he forgot what it’s like for someone to underestimate his strength. In the New World, people certainly feared him but no one was ever overly surprised when he chopped things to pieces. 

“We’re going in first,” Zoro tells them. “Stay close and don’t fall behind.”

Marines swarm around him as he leads the crew into the courthouse. Zoro’s teeth clench down around Wadou as he moves, swinging all three kantana with full strength. Marines fly around him, caught up in the winds. Their screams fill the air. , the ones who have landed trying to crawl toward the three headed freak on one of the upper floors.

Behind him, the others begin grunting as they take on a few stray Marines. The three headed man begins slamming his wooden gavel. 

“Wow, that guy has three heads?” someone shouts.

“He’s like that dog that guards the underworld.”

Zoro rolls his eyes, listening to the jiggle of Vivi’s peacock slasher. 

“Order in the court!” the middle head shouts. “This is a sacred chamber of law, you hooligans! How dare you burst through! Now quiet down and prepare to receive your sentence.”

“Head for the stairs,” Zoro orders. “We have to find Luffy. We don’t have time for small fries.”

“He’s right,” one of Franky’s men shouts. “We’ll hold off the Marines down here. You guys go rescue our bro.”

“We’re here for our nakama, not your bro,” Nami grumbles.

Franky is nakama. And Zoro will be damned if they don’t rescue him along with Robin. 

Ahead of them, the middle head continues its rant about justice. Guns are raised from the small crowd in front of him, men rambling about no one watching the trial. These Marines are going to be a pain in the ass, he can feel it. Better to handle that now than later. 

Crossing his arms and bowing his head, Zoro gathers all his energy. He thinks of Robin, waiting upstairs. Afraid and alone. Does she know they’re here? She has to. By now, with all the commotion that Luffy has caused, she has to know. He thinks of the bruises she and Franky return with. That piece of shit CP9 chief that thinks he’s going to get away with this. Hurting Robin. Hurting Franky.

Scaring his nakama. Trying to make them think that they’re alone in this world. 

Armament Haki shoots through his blades.

“Hey, isn’t that the Pirate Hunter?”

“What’s he doing?”

Zoro raises his head to look at them. He’s going to hurt them. All of them. He’s going to make these bastards pay for ever thinking that they could touch his nakama.

“Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri.”

Marines scream. Blood flies through the air, speckling across his skin. The walls beyond them crack as the leftover momentum shoots through the building. Even his crew stands shell shocked behind him. 

Wiping some of the blood from Wadou’s blade, Zoro returns his katana to their scabbards. “Well, that’s that. Let’s go.” 

“Holy shit,” Nami breathes from somewhere behind him.

“Nami-san! Tony-kun! Let’s go.” Vivi says.

Hooves and heels clack across the floor as they follow him. The rest of the Franky Family stand behind them, staring after them. A mutter of “monsters” follows behind.

“Oi! Oi! Oi!” the cook screams. “Out of my way, reindeer! You too, baka marimo! We’re in dangerous, enemy territory! The only one worthy of clearing a path for Nami-san and Vivi-chan is  _ me _ !”

The cook flies at him and Chopper, throwing kicks their way. Zoro blocks it with Yubashiri easily, shoving the cook off. 

“Oi! What’s your problem?” Zoro snaps.

“Shut it! How are you try to get Nami-san and Vivi-chan lost! Nami-san, Vivi-chan. Follow me. And only me.”

Zoro rolls his eyes with a groan as Nami shakes her head at him, looking over at Vivi.

“I think Sanji-kun forgot that we’re here to rescue Robin.”

The cook freezes. “Robin-chan! The beautiful Robin-chan is awaiting  _ my _ rescue.” He bolts up the stairs, screaming about saving Robin.

“Let’s go,” Nami sighs, following after him.

Zoro nods his agreement. The rest of the idiots bolt up the stairs. But, that’s not right. He knows that isn’t right. He distinctly remembers running past those stairs. So, that’s exactly what he does. 

Chopper and Nami cry out behind him and he skids to a stop. 

“Zoro, that’s the wrong way!” Chopper shouts.

“Are you sure?” he calls back.

He remembers running past the stairs. This has to be the right way.

“You idiot!” Nami screams. “We have to go  _ up _ . That means  _ up the stairs _ !”

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Zoro knows he went this way last time. The air shifts, marking Vivi’s arrival as she disappears from beside Nami.

“Mr. Bushido,” she sighs. “Try to keep up.”

Her hand wraps around his bicep before he can reply. Solid ground disappears and then slams back beneath his feet. He stumbles from his place on the staircase. 

“Zoro, next time I try to make a new medicine, I’ll see if I can make it for hopeless idiocy?”

“Hopeless idiocy? Oi!” Zoro glares at the doctor.

“Chopper,” Nami moans, pointing at the cook, still sprinting above them, rambling about Robin. “Make one for him too.”

“I’ll try.” Chopper sighs, looking up at the moron. “But, he might be beyond help.”

“We’re wasting time.” Vivi’s hand tightens around Zoro’s sleeve and pulls him the rest of the way up the stairs. “Everyone, keep moving.”

The giant three headed man lunges. Zoro plants his feet, pulling Vivi back as he lands, sword slashing down. Bits of concrete fly up around them. Vivi straightens herself, Nami and Chopper stumbling to a halt beside her. He senses them move into fighting positions as the large being hangs off the edge.

Pulling Kitetsu loose, Zoro sticks the blade out in front of the others. A silent signal for them to stop. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll make quick work of this small fry.”

“Small fry! You think the chief justice of the Marine Corps is a small fry!”

“Zoro, I don’t think it's a good idea for you to wander around by yourself,” Nami protests.

Embarrassment creeps up Zoro’s neck. “Don’t argue with me, you idiot! Get going.”

“Oi!” The cook shouts from somewhere above them. “Did you just call Nami-san an idiot?”

“Keep moving, you moron!” Zoro snarls at him.

“Don’t ignore me!” The three headed man shouts.

“How dare you insult Nami-san!”

Zoro moans. Some days, he really can’t handle dealing with this crew. “Vivi.”

“I’ve got them,” the princess sighs, ushering the others away. “If you don’t meet us in ten minutes, I’m coming back for you.”

“I only need five.”

The giant suddenly begins to scream, his body slipping. From somewhere below them, the Franky Family shouts “pull” in perfect unison. Any excitement about getting to let out some more of the built up aggression in his body slips to confusion. Zoro blinks as the large man tumbles over the ruined edge. 

“Um.”

So this is why he doesn’t remember chopping off any of those heads. Must be the Franky Family takes care of this one. 

“What the hell just happened?” Nami calls.

Zoro lets out a huff, shaking his head. “Let’s go.”

They join Luffy on the edge, staring up at Robin as she finishes her tale. Even at a distance, her fear is so clear. Her eyes move over them one by one. Searching for an answer. Searching for understanding. Her eyes meet his and Zoro refuses to look away. 

_ We’re here for you. We’re not letting them take you away. _

The past flashes through his eyes. Blood across her face. Franky missing some of his body parts. Not again.  _ Never _ again.

_ “We’ll be fine, swordsman-san. Franky and I are more than capable of handling ourselves. Go.” _

Zoro will never lose his nakama again. His fingers dig into the bandage on his hand, relishing in the pain it brings. He’s here. Robin is in front of him.  _ Alive _ . And soon, she’s going to want to be alive. She’s going to want them to save her. 

Tears swim in her eyes. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip.

Nakama means no one gets left behind. 

“The more I long for us to be together,” Robin’s voice shakes. Zoro clenches his teeth. This speech hurts, even the second time. “The more my ugly fate bares its fangs at all of you. Even now, matter how far we sail, they follow me to the end of the seas. I am facing the  _ world _ . First Aokiji. Now CP9. I’ve dragged you into so much danger already. If it continues, no matter how kind you are, someday you’ll see me as a burden. Someday you’ll be forced to betray me and throw me away in order to survive.”

_ We’d rather die! _ It takes every ounce of Zoro’s strength to keep from screaming it. 

Death is better than losing nakama. 

He understands that better than anyone else.

All of them would rather die than betray her. 

“If that’s the only future I have, I’d rather die! Save me the pain!”

_ It isn’t! It isn’t, you idiot. We’re here for you. This crew will burn the world down to pull you from the ashes! Stop being so stubborn. _

Beside him, Vivi lets out a soft gasp. The purple haired moron bursts into laughter. It’s only a matter of time until he gets what’s coming to him. But, that does nothing to keep the rage from swirling in his chest, hammering against his ribs. He shoves it down, saving it for later. For Kaku.

Spandam’s ass beating belongs to Vivi.

“You can’t win pirates! Look at this flag. It represents the unity of over seventy nations. A power that spans the four seas and the Grand Line. This is the world itself. No matter how loud your bark may be, you can  _ never _ stand against this flag.”

“I see,” Luffy says, voice low and dangerous. “Oi, Sogeking. Shoot down that flag.”

“You got it.”

The flag erupts in flames. Robin lets out a gasp, her eyes on the billowing fire. Zoro bites down a smirk. 

_ Don’t you see, Robin. For you? We’ll burn the world down.  _

“Bring it on!” Luffy’s scream echoes in the air around them as Spandam shouts about war against the world. “Oi. Robin! We need to hear it!”

_ Tell us the truth! Tell us you’ll come with us. Tell us you know we’ll always be there for you! _

“Tell me!”

Tears spill down her cheeks. Her gaze locked on the crew, lips trembling.

“I want to live!” The words send shivers down his spine, raise goosebumps up his arms. “Take me out to sea with you!”

Zoro smiles. He has Robin back.  _ His  _ Robin is here now. Around him, he senses the rest of the crew as they ready themselves for the most important battle they’ve ever faced. 

“Oi, Vivi.” From the corner of his eye, he watches the teary eyed princess look up at him. “Get ready.”

The bridge collapses around them as the Marines destroy it. Zoro barely bites back a moan. He remembers this part too. Because he remembers every time Luffy has thrown him off some ridiculous thing. Korkoro yells at them through the mini den den mushi, ordering them to leap into the water.

And their captain doesn’t trust them to do it themselves. The sea train whistle howls.

“Aw, shit,” Zoro breathes as a rubber arm shoots past him. 

Nami begins screaming at Luffy not to be an idiot. Vivi’s gaze snaps to Zoro as though she thinks he can stop this.

“Just,” he sighs. “Just hold on.”

“Let’s go!” Luffy shouts. 

Luffy is such a goddamned shithead.

“Usopp, you idiot!” Zoro shouts, trying to yank his hand free.

The cuffs. The cuffs. The stupid fucking cuffs. And after he had Kaku half beaten. After he’d caused various cuts on that ridiculous “Iron Body”, sent surprise and uncertainty into the giraffe man’s eyes. Let these bastards know that when it comes to his nakama, Zoro is a force to be reckoned with. Beside him, Vivi crawls from the rubble, dusting herself off. 

“This isn’t my fault!” Usopp yelps.    
“You’re the one who put the fucking thing on my wrist!”

“Oi, Zoro stop pulling, it hurts.”

“It’s gonna hurt a hell of a lot more when I have to chop your goddamned hand off!”

Kaku and the wolf begin arguing. How annoying. Do they not realize that they’re in the middle of a fight? 

Usopp screams in fear. “You can’t cut my hand off!”

“Watch me!”

“Mr. Bushido!” Vivi shouts. “Stop arguing. There are more important things to worry about.” 

“Speak for yourself. You’re not the one handcuffed to  _ Usopp _ !”

Vivi’s eyes darkened. “Zoro, Robin is waiting for us.”

Zoro freezes, staring at her for a minute as he brings himself back. Robin is upstairs. Robin is waiting for them. Handcuffed. Being tossed around. Injured. Because they’re taking their sweetass time. 

He’s letting her hurt again. 

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew!” _

His hand tightens into a fist. Pain rears, crawling down his wrist. His gaze moves back to the two agents, both of whom stare back, surprised by his change in attitude. These bastards help hurt Robin. 

Asura pokes at him. Begging to be turned loose.

But not yet. Not until he can get the key. Otherwise, he might hurt Usopp. Hold his temper together until Nami shows up with that damn key.

“Vivi,” Zoro growls.

She blinks up at him.

“Someone will find you with the key.”

A small smile begins to creep across her face as she realizes that he’s about to give her permission. Permission to fight. Permission to feel useful again.

“For now, remember the sword. And give him hell.”

Vivi vanishes without a word. Both the CP9 agents gasp, eyes search for her. 

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Kaku shouts at the wolf. “Go after her.”

Zoro’s grip tightens around Kitetsu and he throws a slash. “Leaving so soon?” he asks as the wolf lands beside Kaku again. “We’re just getting started.”

If Zoro’s body were two years older, this would have been far easier. Haki or no Haki, Kaku isn’t an enemy to be laughed at. But, at least this time they’re a little more evenly matched. There’s still a lot of breath left in his lungs and the only blood spilling out of him is from the wound Kitetsu put on his hand.

Though, Kaku isn’t any less annoying then he was the first time Zoro fought him. He pulls his bandanna from his arm as Kaku begins spouting off ridiculous shit about how cool giraffes are, as if Zoro gives any kind of shits about what kind of animal his Devil Fruit turned this dumbass into. 

“Just so we’re clear, despite my appearance, I am a fan of meat.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Zoro growls, tying the bandana around his head. “I physically couldn’t give a fuck. And I’m starting to lose my patience.” 

“Then maybe you should stop holding back, Roronoa.” The giraffe crosses its arms, somehow looking even more ridiculous. “I can feel the difference. And I’d enjoy a real fight.”

“You couldn’t handle a real fight,” Zoro growls.

“You think a member of one of the deadliest government squads can’t handle you?” Kaku laughs. “Come on, Pirate Hunter. Don’t tell me you aren’t eager to try out your real strength. It must be hard traveling with them. No captain wants a crewmate stronger than him.”

_ I’m not stronger than Luffy. I never have been. _

“None of them have reached your level yet. And it shows. They’re all going to die here. The only survivor would be you.”

Zoro’s heart stops. The scent of burning clothing and flesh float into the room, attacking his nose. 

_ They’re all going to die here. _

They aren’t. They all survive this. Zoro isn’t going to be left behind again.

Blood paints Zoro’s vision. Blood and fire. 

His katana tremble in his hands. Kitetsu screams for blood. Uncharacteristically, Enma does as well. No, Yubashiri. Yubashiri because he’s in Enies Lobby. And they all make it out of this alive.

_ “Oi, oi. Zoro! Don’t just leave us here.” _

_ “Franky and I are more than capable of handling ourselves. Go.” _

_ “Zoro! Help me!” _

_ “Zoro. It’s okay. Live.” _

_ “They’re all going to die here.” _

No! No one dies. No one dies ever again!

Kaku lunges that damn nose at him again. Zoro spins Enma, letting black coat the blade and holds the blade parallel to his body. His arm caves slightly under the pressure, but not enough that he has to do anymore than plant his feet.

Anger builds through his chest. The words ring through his head again. Screams of his nakama. Weak, gurgling gasps of his captain. 

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew!” _

_ “They’re all going to die here.” _

Kaku barely manages to move away as Zoro swings Kitetsu toward him. The giraffe blinks in surprise, stumbling back. His mouth moves. Zoro hears nothing over the blood thundering through his ears. Purple and black leak into his vision, mixing with the orange of fire. 

Fear and rage have always brought out the demon.

Across from him, Kaku turns himself into a block, waving his limbs rapidly. His mouth continues to move. Voice too quiet to hear as Asure begins to make itself known.

Small blades rain down from the ceiling. He sees the blood spouting from his arms but can’t feel any of the cuts.

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew!” _ Nami’s voice refuses to stop echoing through his head. 

Zoro is supposed to protect this crew. No one is dying here.

The rain stops. Kaku’s brow furrows in confusion from beneath his stupid hat. His legs move wildly and large pinwheels fly through the air. Enma and Kitetsu cut them down with little problem. Zoro shoves Wadou between his teeth. The purple and black grow. 

Surprise widens Kaku’s eyes with a hint of fear. Enough fear to make him resort to that stupid kick again. The same, stupid, repetative kick he thought would kill Zoro the first time. Because it can slice a building in two. 

Zoro’s seen bigger things sliced in two. Zoro’s sliced bigger things in two.

And if Dracule Mihawk can’t kill him, neither can this bumbling, giraffe loving asshole. 

Forcing his mind back to the present, Zoro smirks. Asura grounds him. Grows out of him. The demon aura engulfs him.

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew!” _

_ “I want to live! Take me out to sea with you!” _

“Kiki Kyutorya Asura.” The demon cuts through his kick with ease. Nine swords slice through Kaku with ease. “Ichibugin.”

The giraffe slips away, leaving Kaku to gasp through his injuries on the ground. Satisfied, the demon fades away. Zoro pulls his bandana from his head, reaching into the twitching man’s breast pocket to grab his key.

“Never,” he whispers, ensuring his voice remains low and deadly. “Threaten my nakama again.”

He turns to the stairs. The cook isn’t too far. Zoro can sense him sprinting up the stairs, probably searching for him. He pauses outside the door to glance back at Kaku.

“Oh, yeah. Got a message from Galley La. You’re all fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine is complete! Enies Lobby is one of my favorite arcs and I've enjoyed writing it so far. Everyone is getting ready to gather at the Bridge of Hesitation for one last show down with the Marines. And Zoro finally has his Robin back. What else can we ask for?
> 
> Next chapter messes with the canon a bit more because I have decided that Vivi gets the honor of facing off against Spandam to rescue Robin. It only felt fitting that she be the one to rescue Robin and prove to our archaeologist once and for all that she belongs.
> 
> I hope to see you guys again soon. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	11. Chapter Ten: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Who the hell do you think you are?” Spandam - Vivi thinks that’s what Zoro said his name is - screeches as he scrambles back up._   
>  _“A Strawhat,” Vivi answers with a snarl. She moves behind him before he can blink, tearing the sword from his back and reappearing in front of Robin. Shock crosses his face as she holds the sword for him to see, his hands searching desperately for it. “And you messed with the wrong crew.”_
> 
> (The crew save a nakama, gain a nakama, and lose a nakama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're onto another chapter with no warnings. That being said, there is some definite sadness because the time has come to wish our beloved Going Merry a fond farewell. She was a beautiful ship. This chapter has a pretty rough mix of sadness and badass Vivi. Because the time has finally come for this girl to show a little bit of what she's capable of! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The large blue haired man slams into Vivi by pure accident. Franky. The nakama they’ll gain when they leave Water 7. He blinks at her as she hits the ground, looking surprised.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going? Oh, yeah, you’re with the Strawhats, right?”

Pushing herself to her feet, Vivi nods. “Hai. I’m Vivi. You’re Franky?”

“That’s me, sis.”

“Vivi,” she repeats. “I’m looking for a way up the tower.”

Franky nods. “Me too. I’m pretty sure it’s this way. Just follow me!”

He takes off in a sprint before Vivi can say anymore. Or suggest that he find some pants. Honestly, who runs around in a speedo? 

“Oh, Luffy-san,” she mutters to the ribbon. “You have the strangest nakama.”

And now she does too. Because Franky will be her nakama soon enough. Vivi takes off after him. The tower shakes around them. The rest of the Strawhats must be doing what they do best, tearing down everything in their paths. By now, she shouldn’t be surprised. This is the crew that took on the entirety of Baroque Works and came out on top. 

This is the crew that demolished multiple Shichibukai. The crew that conquered Dressrosa. The crew that took on two Yonkos, walking away with a victory. Even if they haven’t done any of that yet. 

They will.

And, this time, Vivi will be at their side as it happens.

“Come on,” Franky shouts over his shoulder. Despite being such a large man, he is pretty fast. “Hurry up!”

Vivi pushes her legs harder. He’s right. If they don’t make it in time all of this has been for nothing. She signed up to protect all of her nakama. It’s only been a few months. No way is she going to disappoint them so soon. 

No more sitting idly by. No more being a princess waiting to be rescued. Vivi is going to be useful now. Princess are supposed to protect their people. Now that she’s left Alabasta behind her, the Strawhats are her people. And, if she could find the strength to stand against Crocodile, Vivi can find a way to stand up to the World Government.

“Is that the exit?” 

Pulling herself out of her own head, Vivi looks up. Light spills into the hallway ahead of them from an opening. Her heart springs. Daylight. Then it's up some stairs and they’ll be to Robin. They’ll be able to save Robin. A bit of relief fills Vivi as well. This is a bit easier than she expected. The rest of the CP9 agents must be busy with the others. Which means it’s only their chief ahead of her.

As long as she can hold off him long enough for the others to get the key, they have nothing to worry about. Once those cuffs are off, Vivi can take Robin away from CP9, to Luffy. If she can figure out where Luffy is.

At worst, she can just bring her to Zoro. 

Franky skids to a halt in front of her. Vivi barely manages to stop behind him, just a few feet inside a large, round, white room. A blur shoots past them, slamming into the wall. Dust bursts from the spot, engulfing them. Vivi throws her arms up to protect her from the small bits of debri that fly up.

Her captain pulls himself free of the wall with a growl.

“Luffy-san!”

“Mugiwara!”

“Ne? Vivi! Oi, Franky! I have enough jerks to deal with. Get lost!”

“Eh? Look, I’m here to help you jerk, so why don’t you calm down!”

“Luffy-san.” Vivi shoves herself between them. “Stop it. We don’t have time for this.”

“No.” A voice sighs from the other side of the room. “You don’t.”

Vivi turns to find the leader of CP9 standing in front of a door across the room, hands shoved in his pockets as his bird flies around his head. Lucci. Vivi grits her teeth as she glares at the man watching them with such lazy confidence. 

“Lucci, huh?” Franky asks. “Giving you a hard time, Mugiwara? Want us to lead you a hand?”

“No. I’ll take care of the Pigeon Guy.” Luffy’s gaze moves to Vivi. “Get to Robin. She’s past the door behind him. They went through a while ago. We’re running out of time.”

 _Don’t let them take her_ , her captain orders.

 _“You’d have to be the fastest human on the planet to be of any use to your captain.”_ Hands curling to determined fists, Vivi nods.

Despite the multiple bruises, Luffy smirks.

“Hey, are you two going to let me in on the plan?” Franky demands.

“Luffy-san,” Vivi sighs, turning back to face Lucci. “Never has a plan.”

“Don’t look back,” Luffy says.

“Aye, Sencho.”

“You can super count on us!”

Luffy charges forward first with a war cry. “Gomu Gomu no Gatling!” 

Lucci moves between his rubber fists with ease. Franky charges after him. Both playing distraction, whether Franky knows it or not. Because as long as Lucci’s attention is on them, Vivi can teleport to the other side of the room and get through that door before he knows what happened.

Pulling in a deep breath, Vivi takes a few running steps forward, eyes locked on the door. The floor vanishes from beneath her feet, world falling black for barely a moment before her feet slam down again. She locks her knees to keep from stumbling, throwing herself the remaining few feet to the door in a sprint.

“Vivi!” Luffy scream doesn’t reach her until something solid slams into her side. 

The walls blur around her as Lucci’s leg hits her. Several loud cracks fill her ears as pain slams into her back. Her body freezes, hard wall stunning her. Gasping for breath and blinking through tears, Vivi wonders if the crack was the wall or her ribs. 

Agony drums against her skin as she pushes herself forward, out of the small crater to clutch her ribs and try not to sob in pain. Black rushes her again as Lucci moves toward her.

“Gomu Gomu no Pistol!” Luffy’s scream draws is attention and he vanishes from her sight.

Vivi clenches her teeth, unable to do more than stare at the floor and hold back sobs. How do the boys do this? How do they move so easily with this kind of pain? She tries to force her legs to work, but pain and shock hold her still. 

Beyond her vision, Luffy and Franky shout attacks. The room trembles. Walls crack. Debri falls.

Her head clears after a few shakes. A lack of shock helps her concentrate on where the pain truly is. A strange pressure over her left ribs, slithering through her lower back. Something shifts as she tries to move her legs again. Vivi bites into her bottom lip to hold back a sob and looks up.

Luffy flies into another wall. Franky fires at Lucci.

The ribbon brushes her cheek as she shakes her head again, clearing the fog that threatens to creep in.

Why had she ever thought that she could do this? Vivi is no monster. She never has been. Why? Why? Why?

 _“Together.”_ Zoro had whispered, taking her hand with blood still staining his lips.

She’d agreed. To save them together. She’d eaten this Devil Fruit to be strong. She’d eaten this Devil Fruit to do something useful.

“Together,” she whispers to herself. 

Because she needs to hear it. Because she needs to stop making Zoro do all the work.

Looking up again, she meets her captain’s gaze as he pulls himself from the wall. His nostrils flare. They need to save Robin. She needs to get past Lucci.

Luffy’s eyes shoot to the middle of the room and then back to her. Trying to tell her something. Vivi’s brow furrows as Luffy repeats the look. He wants her in the middle of the room. Why? Lucci will go right for her. 

And Luffy will be able to intercept him. Vivi will be able to get to the door while Luffy takes the attack meant for her. 

Gritting her teeth, Vivi stands. Luffy’s lips curl into a smile. She takes a step, pictures herself in the middle of the room. The floor reappears beneath her feet. Lucci’s gaze moves to her. Surprise and amusement flutter through his face as he throws Franky into the fair wall.

“Stupid girl,” he breathes.

Vivi sneers at him.

“Shave.”

“Gomu Gomu no Pistol!”

Vivi takes a step forward. Lucci appears in front of her just before the black moves across her vision and she’s in front of the door. Behind her, another body hits the wall. Vivi throws herself against the doors without looking back and sprints down the hall.

“Oh no you don’t!” Franky yells somewhere behind her. 

The hallways shakes. Vivi forces her legs not to buckle, shoving the pain in her body to the bac of her mind. This is nothing. Robin has been waiting years for nakama. Has lived through torment since she was a child. She’d done nothing wrong and yet has been forced to live in fear and isolation.

Compared to what Robin has had to endure, a few injured bones are _nothing._ And Vivi can push past a little bit of pain to help save her nakama. The same as her nakama once did for her.

The Marines will never get Robin.

Robin is screaming, sobbing as she struggles against the rope wrapped around her arms when Vivi reaches the top few stairs. Her face is bruised, blood screaming from a cut somewhere beneath her hairline. Red fills Vivi’s vision. Briefly, she wonders if this is what the Monster Trio sees when they rush into battle to defend those they care about. Beyond the gate, Vivi can see Marines. She can’t bring herself to care.

Every ache, every drum of pain, vanishes from her body as she throws herself forward. The air shifts, solid ground vanishes and slams back beneath her feet. An explosion rings out behind her and the man dragging Robin turns just in time for Vivi to slam her foot into his stomach.

He screams in pain and surprise. The rope slips from his fingers, falling to the ground. Vivi’s thumb hits the button on her ring and she throws the peacock slasher across his cheek before he can gather what happened.

“Keep your filthy hands _off_ _my nakama_ ,” Vivi snarls, catching the gold chain as the slasher swings back to her. It dangles between her fingertips, red blood dripping from its sharpened edge.

“Vivi.” Her name leaves Robin’s lips in a broken sob.

It drives determination into Vivi’s bones. “Robin.” Vivi fights to keep her voice even as rage shakes her hand. “Get up. And get back.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Spandam - Vivi thinks that’s what Zoro said his name is - screeches as he scrambles back up. 

Vivi hears Robin grunt and struggle to get back to her feet. Her hand tightens around the golden chain as she listens to the hisses of pain. 

“A Strawhat,” Vivi answers with a snarl. She moves behind him before he can blink, tearing the sword from his back and reappearing in front of Robin. Shock crosses his face as she holds the sword for him to see, his hands searching desperately for it. “And you messed with the wrong crew.”

She throws the sword as hard as she can, letting it splash into the water below. The Marines shout around her as she stares the man, taking aim. It should scare her, but she refuses to let herself feel anything beyond anger for her nakama. 

“What are you fools waiting for?” Spandam screams. “Kill her!”

One of the Marines explodes, flying backwards before he can fire. Vivi’s lips curl up in a smile. Usopp. Panic grunts begin to turn around in circles, searching for the new enemy. 

Spandam growls, lunging at Vivi. “I’ve had enough of you pirates! You won’t stop me! I’m going to be a hero.”

Throwing her weight backwards and bending her back, Vivi’s hands touch the ground. Her left foot comes up first, catching the man in the jaw. He falls back again. She finishes the backflip with ease, landing on her feet. Marines begin to race toward them. Behind her, Usopp continues to fire. Bending her fingers, Vivi spins the ring, letting her weapon gain momentum.

“Peacock slasher!” 

The shouts feels strange in her mouth after so many years and yet, it feels right. She throws her hand out, swiping it to allow the slasher to cut through the weapons within range. Guns explode, the Marines falling back in surprise. 

“You bitch!”

Spandam lunges again. Vivi steps back, air shifting around her. She reappears behind him, slamming her foot into his back and watching him stumble to the edge of the bridge. More Marines begin to fall around Robin from Usopp’s shots. She’s fallen to her knees, staring at Vivi with tears streaming down her face.

Springing forward, Vivi lets the air take her again. She throws the peacock slasher at one of the Marines that Usopp missed, planting herself in front of her fallen nakama.

“Thank you,” Robin whimpers. “Thank you.”

“Robin.” Vivi leans down, taking the older woman’s arm and pulling her up. “Go. Someone will bring you the key. Start running. I’ll hold them off.” 

Robin lets out a whimper. Spandam screams as Usopp shoots her as well.

“Go!” Vivi throws her Robin toward the other end of the bridge. 

With one last sob, she begins to run. Twirling her slashers again, Vivi turns to face the Marines. This is nothing. She once tried to take on Roronoa Zoro without so much as a thought. So many years ago, on a backwater island, undercover and surrounded by enemies. She hadn’t blinked in the face of a monster. She won’t blink the face of Marines.

Robin is one of her people now.

And a princess always protects her people.

“Shoot them down!” Spandam screams. 

Vivi throws the slasher again, cutting through the closest Marine guns. Gunshots run out. She keeps her feet planted, refusing to move. Even if she moves out of the way now, Robin is still at risk.

A princess always protects her people.

A shadow falls over her and a heavy body lands before her. Metal hits metal as Frank holds his arms up to catch the bullets with ease. A giggle forces its way past her lips, most of it born out of relief. Maybe this is why Luffy and Zoro laugh so much during their fights. Relief boils past them so suddenly and harshly that they have to let it out sometime.

“Franky,” she breathes.

“Hey there, little sis! Looks like you did pretty well.”

“About as well as I could.”

“Franky. Come in, Franky.” Usopp’s voice erupts from Franky’s pocket. “Do you copy?”

“Usopp?” Vivi breathes.

“Oh, yeah. But how?” Franky stares at the transponder snail he pulls out.

“How? I got the snail from Nami. Anyway, turn around. There should be a red bundle on the ground behind you. It has two keys inside. With the two you have, that should be all of them.”

Vivi spins to look at the package, sitting just behind them. Another giggle tears itself free. They did it. They got all the keys.

Robin is coming home.

Spandam screams. “Don’t let them use those.”

“Franky,” Vivi tugs him back. “Get those cuffs off of her. Oh. Usopp.” She snatches the snail from Franky’s grip. “What number came from Kaku?”

“Kaku?”

“The guy Zoro was fighting.”

“Oh, number five.”

Vivi nods, handing the snail back to Franky. “Try five first. Usopp and I can handle any Marines.”

Spandam screeches as Franky picks up the key and Robin’s cuffs fall off. Vivi rushes over to help steady Robin, though Franky does a good job of holding the older woman up.

“Robin, are you alright?” she asks, touching Robin’s arm.

A very stupid question. Blood spills down her cheek, bruises already forming. But her tears have dried and she gives Vivi a smile as well.

“Thank you all,” she says to the transporter snail as Franky holds it up for her. “Long Nose, that was wonderful.”

“It was the least I could do,” Usopp says, ridiculous deep voice back in place. “The true heroes are the ones who fought to retrieve those keys. The Strawhats will be proud to have you back. Meet them with a smile.”

“Right.” Robin smiles once more before she turns, vengeance flickering in her eyes. “Seis Fleur. Slap.”

“Good job, princess.”

“That’s _pirate_ princess to you.” Vivi smirks up at the swordsman as he comes to stand beside her. 

Water drips from his hair. Chopper and Nami hug Robin tightly as Sanji laments the death of his mermaid fantasies and Usopp tries to comfort him. 

Zoro chuckles, turning his eyes back up to the bridge. “Well, _pirate_ princess, ready for one more round?”

“One more round?” she echoes.

“Our moron captain’s up there, in trouble. As always.”

“And we’re going to rescue him.”

“No. We’re going to wait for him to finish kicking Lucci’s ass. But, before he does that, a few more Marine ships are going to unload for us to handle.”

Vivi lets out a sigh. “I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me. After you.”

He starts up the stairs, back toward the Buster Call.

“Oi! Zoro! Vivi! Wait up!” Usopp shouts.

The first tower explodes, debri flying into the air and falling to the water. Spinning to look, Vivi watches her captain collapse. Her chest tightens, fear swirling through her. 

“Rob Lucci has been defeated.” The cry runs through the Marines. 

“We’re all going back together! Robin!” Luffy’s scream cuts through the air. 

Vivi’s legs go weak with relief but she manages to keep herself on her feet. The Strawhats let a cheer. Vivi glances back at Zoro, staring at the tower with a smile on his face. He lets out a long breath, his entire chest moving as he turns to look back at her.

“Bring Luffy back here,” Zoro tells her. “Merry will be here soon.”

Vivi kicks another Marine away and looks up at him. Brown rust still lingers on his arm from where the Rust-Rust man first grabbed him. 

“Merry.”

Zoro’s eyes are sad. “It’s a long story. But Lucci is down and we’ll have to jump into the water. The closer you and Luffy are for me to grab, the better. Go.” He spins his remaining katana in his hands and turns back to the surrounding Marines. “I’ll clear some of this out.”

Another shout goes up that the Franky family and Galley La are unharmed. Franky lets out a sob as Vivi takes a step forward, letting the ground drop out from beneath her. Dust floats around her as she drops back onto solid ground. The ruined tower continues to crumble. Lucci’s giant cat form remains, unmoving and barely breathing.

Luffy lays in the middle of the room, panting hard. A smile makes it to her lips as she moves to stand next to him.

“Oh, Vivi.” Luffy’s eyes are only half open with exhaustion as she kneels beside him.

“Luffy-san.” Vivi’s voice shakes with relief, smile refusing to leave her face.

“We did it,” he tells her. “We got Robin back.”

Unable to trust her voice, Vivi nods.

“More bad stuff coming?”

The question freezes her for a moment. “What?”

“Zoro sent you to get me, right? Does that mean more bad stuff is coming?”

 _“Zoro always knows what’s going on.”_ Had it really only been a few hours since Luffy had said that? It feels like it’s been years. But, no matter how much time has passed, one thing is clear. Their captain knows something is going on.

She lets out a breath, shaking her head. “I don’t know, Luffy-san. I just know that it’s time for us to leave.”

“That blue haired Strawhat girl has made it to Strawhat Luffy! Someone stop her!” A shout goes out, spreading through the Marines.

Luffy grimaces, fingers clenching in pain as he pants. “Okay. I trust Zoro and Vivi.”

Screams ring out from the Marines. Vivi chances a look toward them in time to see a large number of them flying off the bridge. Zoro’s form replaces them, katana clenched tight and eyes on Vivi. Giving him a nod, she turns back to Luffy.

“Alright, Sencho,” she says. Luffy’s eyes flicker open to look at her. “Time to go.”

“Yosh. Oi, Vivi?”

“Hai?”

“Thank you. For taking care of Robin and Zoro for me.”

Vivi smiles, wrapping her and around his. “They’re my nakama, Luffy-san,” she says gently. “Helping them is my pleasure.”

“Shishishi.” Despite the pain in his voice, Luffy’s happy laugh is genuine. “Vivi’s good nakama.”

“You too, Sencho.”

The ground vanishes beneath them, reappearing with only a slight impact. More Marines scream as Zoro slashes them away from them. Vivi glances up at the swordsman, shaking his head. He’s shaking again.

Vivi’s heart drops.

An explosion rings out behind them. Fire everywhere. Marines everywhere.

“Don’t,” she orders when he goes to turn toward her. “Just, just focus on what’s in front of you, _Mr. Bushido_. I’ll take care of Luffy-san.”

Because he can’t see Luffy like this. Unable to move and panting in pain. She can tell by his jerky movements that the island is creeping up on him again. How could it not? Even from a distance, she can hear him panting. Sense his confusion.

“Mr. Bushido,” she calls, watching him blindly reach for his ruined katana, staring at it in confusion, praying to anyone that will listen that the name will bring him back.

One of Usopp’s firebird stars slams into the Marines approaching him. Zoro turns to her, the haze in his eyes starting to overtake him.

No. No. No.

His eyes find Luffy. Awareness leaves as his knees hit the ground.

“Luffy.” A broken whisper of confusion.

No.

“Jump into the sea!” Usopp shouts. 

Vivi’s eyes snap to him, watching tears cascade down his face as he points to the sea. 

“To the sea!” the rest of the crew cry out around them.

 _“Let’s go, everyone.”_ Vivi has never heard the soft, beautiful voice before. But she knows it, in her heart. She knows who is calling to them. _“Back to the sea of adventure!”_

“Get on the Merry!” Usopp shouts.

Merry has come back.

Zoro hasn’t.

The rest of the crew begin to jump to the sea.

“Usopp!” Vivi screams the sniper’s name, the closest one. He turns to her as she scrambles to her feet and heads for Zoro. “Get Luffy.”

“Oi?” Usopp says softly. Then his gaze finds Zoro, sitting on his knees with hazy eyes, staring blankly at their captain. “Zoro.”

“Get Luffy,” Vivi shouts again.

She throws her peacock slasher at the Marines approaching Zoro and falls to her knees in front of him. He doesn’t respond. It punches into Vivi’s soul. Creates a hole in her chest. Too familiar. Too raw.

“Zoro.” She grabs his shoulders, shaking him as hard as she dares. Behind her, the others splash into the sea. “Zoro, get up.”

The void remains in his eyes. Tears take over Vivi’s eyes. She can’t force him to face their captain like this. But what choice does she have? Marines begin to close in around her. From below, the others shout out for them. 

“Zoro,” she whispers.

She doesn’t have a choice now. Her hand fists in his shirt. She has to wake him up somehow. Hopefully the shock of cold water will do. The ground turns to air before them and then they’re free falling. Cries ring out around them.

“Vivi-chan!”

“Vivi!”

“Zoro!” 

Luffy’s scream echoes loudest. Demands his swordsman’s attention. Some of the fog clears.

Zoro blinks.

They hit the water hard. Stuns her body as they begin to sink. 

Because Vivi can’t swim anymore. How had she forgotten that? She ate a Devil Fruit and now she can’t swim. And she jumped into the sea with a half comatosed man. 

Arms wrap around her and the water breaks. Vivi breathes in, gasping to calm the tremors of fear hit her. She didn’t drown. She didn’t drown. Everything is fine. 

Vivi looks up. She wishes she hadn’t.

Zoro stares at her with absolute terror in his eyes. His entire body trembles, arms clutched tightly around her. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice shakes with tears and regret. “Vivi, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Vivi draws in a breath. “It’s okay. We’re okay. We’re okay.”

“Oi, what are you doing, marimo?” Sanji shouts from the ship. “Get Vivi-chan on the ship before she gets sick!”

Zoro blinks down at her, chest heaving.

“We’re okay,” Vivi tells him again. “Everyone is on that ship. Luffy-san. Nami-san. Usopp-san. Sanji-san. Tony-kun. Robin. Franky.”

“Brook? Jinbei?” 

Vivi shakes her head. “Not yet. You said we met Brook at Thriller Bark, right?”

After a long pause, Zoro nods. 

“We’re headed there next. All of our nakama are on that ship, safe and sound.”

“Zoro!” Nami screams. Zoro flinches. “What are you doing?”

“It’s okay,” Vivi says. “We’re okay.”

Zoro breathes. “We’re okay.”

“We’re okay.”

“Together.”

It takes effort for Vivi to smile. “Together.”

Zoro pulls her to the ship. Sanji and Franky pull them up onto solid wood again. Feeling returns to Vivi’s imbs slowly. The others begin to cry and thank the Merry, declaring their love for it. Beside her, Zoro lays still on his back, staring at the sky with a blank look in his eyes. There isn’t a haze. He’s here, but he isn’t. 

“Sanji-kun, get moving,” Nami orders, turning to look towards Vivi and Zoro. “Zoro-”

“Nami-san,” Vivi whispers.

Concern flickers through Nami’s eyes but she turns to smack Usopp on the back of the head. “Stop your crying and get to work.”

“Everyone.” Robin’s voice freezes the crew as she stands, tears of gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you.”

Smiles and laughs go around the crew. Sniffling and blinking tears from her eyes, Vivi looks back down at the frozen swordsman. He squeezes his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Unable to stop herself, Vivi reaches out to stroke his hair. He flinches at the contact but opens his eyes. 

“Merry,” he whispers.

“Merry,” she agrees.

Luffy and Chopper run around the boat, searching for Usopp. Vivi can’t find it in herself to enjoy the two goofballs, unable to comprehend that Usopp is sitting beside Sanji, hiding his face with a mask again. Beside her, leaning against Merry’s railing, Zoro shakes and picks at the bandage on his hand.

“Zoro, you shouldn’t pick at that,” she tells him softly.

He lets out a disinterested hum.

“Do you know where Usopp went, Sogeking?” Luffy turns to Usopp. “You’re his friend, right?”

“Oh, um, why yes!” Usopp jumps up to point at the sea ahead of them. “He took a different ship and went on ahead.”

Sanji kicks him in the head. 

“But why?” Chopper whines.

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” Luffy shouts.

Vivi sighs, glancing back at the swordsman, still picking at his bandages with distant eyes. From across the ship, Robin frowns at them, eyebrows scrunched in question and Vivi tries to give her an encouraging smile. Nami closes the door to Merry’s storage room.

“No one,” she calls. “We’re the only ones on board.”

“That’s strange,” Sanji says.

“I’ll say, it’s not like the Merry could sail herself here.”

“She did,” Zoro whispers. Vivi glances at him, watching a heartbroken smile cross his lips and tears fill his eyes. She snatches his hand away from the bandages, holding it onto her own lap. Zoro looks up at her with a deep breath, a bit of recognition creeping back over his eyes. “She loves us so much.”

Tears choke Vivi’s voice. “I know.”

“Of course not,” Sanji continues. “Someone yelled to us. We all heard them.”

“And you don’t know who it was?” Kokoro asks.

“No,” Robin replies. “It was just a voice, beckoning us to the sea.”

“Oi, oi, come on! The answer here is obvious.” Luffy glares around at the crew as though insulted. “It was Merry’s voice.”

“Luffy,” Nami moans. “That’s not possible.”

“Nami-san’s right, you shitty captain. We’d know by now if our ship could talk.”

Beneath Vivi’s fingertips, trailing up and down Zoro’s arm, she feels goosebumps rise up his arms. A strange presence settles around her, as though an imaginary arm has pushed its way between hers and Zoro’s shoulders. Zoro pulls in a long, shaking breath and his shoulders seem to relax against the warmth.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Merry Go.”

Vivi swears she hears a giggle.

“Oi, look, there’s a ship coming,” Luffy calls.

Vivi’s gaze snaps up. 

“It’s a Galley-La ship,” Franky says. 

“Oi, Icepops!” Luffy cheers.

Arms shoot up, waving to the other ship in excited greetings. They must be close to Water 7 then. Zoro’s hand tightens around her. Vivi turns back to look at him, watching his eyes move to the figure head.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, voice almost inaudible beneath the cheers from the rest of their crew. “We’ll be safe now, Merry. It’s okay.”

Wood splinters, shattering. Everyone jerks, hitting the ground as the front half of the ship falls forward. Zoro lets out a shuddering breath.

“What’s going on?” Luffy cries. Their captain spins to look at Zoro and Vivi, eyes wide with panic. “Oi!”

“They told us before we left,” Zoro says softly, face falling neutral as he pushes himself to his feet. All eyes turn to him. “Merry is unfit to sail.”

“But, she made it all the way out here!” Luffy’s eyes water dangerously.

Zoro drops his gaze, as though unable to watch his captain grieve. Luffy’s face twists in anger for a moment before he rushes to the front of the ship. He falls to his knees on Merry’s figure head, staring at the large ship in front of them.

“Oi, Icepops! Help! Merry’s in trouble. Isn’t there anything you can do?”

“Luffy,” Zoro says, voice a little steadier. A little firmer. “Don’t make this harder.”

“Shut up!” Usopp shouts from across the ship. “You don’t know they can’t help.”

“Usopp,” Sanji snarls lowly.

Zoro’s jaw clenches, anger etched across his face. “They can’t. You should make your peace with that now.”

“You’re all shipwrights, aren’t you?” Luffy ignores the argument behind him. “Please don’t let Merry die! She’s more than a ship. She’s nakama. Please. I’m begging you.”

The shipwrights stare back, obvious sadness on their faces. 

“She’s fought hard for you,” Iceberg tells him solemnly. “But it’s time to let her rest. This is a miracle. The miracle of a ship that’s gone beyond its limits. To see you one last time. As you know, I’ve been a shipwright for many years. In all that time, I’ve never seen a ship as incredible as this one. It’s lived a wonderful life.”

Luffy straightens, ducking his head. “I understand.”

Quiet falls over the crew. Hesitantly, fighting the dull pain in her side, Vivi pushes herself to her feet. 

They pile into the rowboat one by one, Zoro helping her and Chopper down. Luffy waits on his own, smaller raft, close enough to touch her. Nami’s hand locks in Vivi’s as they line up and Vivi squeezes tightly One her other side, Zoro crosses his arm, face neutral and surprisingly even.

“Everyone ready?” Luffy asks, voice quiet.

He raises the torch. Nami’s hand tightens around Vivi’s, holding on for dear life. 

“Merry,” Luffy says softly. “I know the floor of the sea seems like a dark, lonely place, so don’t worry. We’re here to see you off. I’m sure you wish he was here, but it’s probably for the best that Usopp isn’t around. I don’t know if he could take this.”

Zoro heaves a heavy sigh beside her. She glances at him in time to see his eyes flicker to Usopp on his other side before back to the ship. Orange fire reflects in his eyes as Merry catches. Clenching her teeth to hold in sobs, Vivi turns back to the ship as well.

“Well?” Zoro asks softly. “That true?”

“Of course not.” Usopp’s voice stays surprisingly even. “Everyone has to say goodbye someday. Every man knows that. And Luffy knows what has to be done.”

“Aye.”

The flames engulf Merry as Luffy’s small boat begins to float back toward them.

“Thank you for carrying us for so far. For so long,” Luffy says.

White begins to fall around them. Snow on an island it doesn’t belong to. In the light of the fierce pyre before them, the snow flickers gold. Nami lets out a small sob. Vivi pulls her a tad closer, letting their shoulders touch and hoping that it will bring her navigator some semblance of comfort.

The mast tips. 

They’ve gained nakama on Water 7. And lost one as well.

 _“Everyone.”_ Merry’s voice floats through the quiet air. _“I’m sorry. I wanted to carry you, just a little further. I’ve had so much fun. I hoped that our adventures would never end.”_

Shock stills the group. Goosebumps spread over Vivi’s skin, her free hand moving to clutch her chest. Anything to keep her heart from shattering to pieces. Nami’s hand wrenches from hers as the navigator collapses in tears. 

“Merry!” Chopper screams her name, tears streaming down his face.

Vivi wipes tears before they can fall. A princess always respects a warrior’s bravery and celebrates their life without mourning her loss.

_“But I’m sorry I couldn’t.”_

“No, Merry!” Luffy shouts. “We’re sorry! We should apologize, not you. I’m bad at steering so I kept running you into icebergs. And I ruined your sail. And Zoro and Sanji are idiots! So they broke lots of stuff! And Usopp tried to fix them, even though he’s no good at it. If someone’s gotta apologize, it’s us!”

 _“But I was happy,”_ Merry tells them. _“You always treated me so well. Thank you. I was always so happy. All because of you.”_

Sobs ring out all around them as the rest of the crew begin to collapse under the weight of grief. This isn’t fair. To have to lose someone so precious. So good.

_“Take good care of each other.”_

“Merry!” Luffy screams, collapsing in tears.

Vivi bites her bottom lip, body shaking to hold in sobs. This isn’t fair. Isn’t right. 

“It’s okay to cry,” Zoro whispers beside her. “She was good nakama. She deserves grief.”

Vivi’s legs give out.

“I’ll meet up with you,” Vivi tells Zoro, eyes on Usopp as he starts in the opposite direction of the crew.

“Sogeking” had left with a promise to tell Usopp “hi” when he saw him again. Luffy had cheered, bouncing back only slightly from their loss of Merry, and started after Iceberg to their new quarters.

Zoro raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“Just, trust me,” she says. “I’ll meet you.”

His gaze flickers to Usopp’s back for a moment before he nods. “Yosh. Be safe.”

Vivi nods before she steps after Usopp. The sniper hasn’t looked back. Hasn’t paid them any mind. And, with Merry gone, he probably has nowhere to stay. So, if she lets him vanish now, she’ll never get a chance to tell him.

The strange pressure of her ribs makes itself known as she hurries after him. The bandages Chopper had wrapped tightly around them does little to stem the pain, but at least nothing jostles them too much. 

“Usopp-san.” Vivi grabs his arm to stop him. “Wait.”

“I’m sorry, young ma’am.” Usopp deepens his voice again. “There is no Usopp here. Only Sogeking.”

Vivi rolls her eyes. “Fine. Sogeking. Then, can you pass along a message to Usopp-san for me?”

“Oh, of course!”

“He needs to apologize.”

Usopp lets out a breath of confusion and disbelief.

“No matter what happened in Enies Lobby, it doesn’t change what happened. Usopp-san left this crew with no respect for his captain. And to accept him back with anything less than a sincere apology is the mark of a weak leader. Luffy-san isn’t a weak leader. He won’t come to take Usopp-san back. Because he lost faith in this crew. And that isn’t fair.”

“I- _He_ didn’t-”

“You did.” Vivi’s voice hardens. Her mind wanders back to that night. To holding Zoro as he sobbed against her, begging for them to stop. To listening to Luffy and Usopp scream at each other. To Nami weeping, begging for an explanation that she didn’t have. “You let your own thoughts of yourself form an unfair judgement. And you shoved it onto our shoulders. You’re entitled to your insecurities, we all are. But you were _wrong_. Wrong to question Luffy-san. Wrong to question your nakama’s love. Wrong to hurt us all. And you know that.”

After a long moment, Usopp gives her a hesitant nod.

“To accept someone back who had no respect for his captain’s decisions, with no proof of change, is the mark of a weak leader. And, to be unable to overcome pride and apologize for being wrong is the mark of a weak man.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Vivi turns away and starts back down the street without giving him a chance to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten is finished! Enies Lobby was a rough arc and saying goodbye to Merry again is one of the hardest thing I've ever done. But we're back at Water 7 now, awaiting Usopp's decision and the arrival of their new ship, the Thousand Sunny <3 
> 
> Next chapter brings back the panic but, have no fear, Luffy is here! Hope to see you guys again soon. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Nami was wrong,” Luffy whispers. “It isn’t Zoro’s job to protect everybody, not all alone. Zoro’s nakama. We wanna take care of him too. So, go back to sleep. Sanji and I are gonna take care of everybody.”_   
>  _Zoro blinks heavily before his gaze moves to the cook._   
>  _“Sencho’s right, marimo. Taking care of this crew is my job too. Go to sleep, moron.”_   
>  _The weight returns to Zoro’s eyelids, dragging them closed. “Thanks,” he mutters. _  
> For having my back. For picking up all my slack. Sorry I’m not stronger.  
>  _“Go to sleep, Zoro,” Luffy whispers._  
>  _He does.___
> 
> _  
> _(Zoro comes to a shocking realization. Luffy meets up with an old friend. Vivi's advice pays off)_  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter will include:**   
>  _Pain Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Thoughts of Self Harm_
> 
> **Please read responsibly! For a detailed description of where these triggers will occur, please read the end notes.**
> 
> Hi everyone! Since the Easter Bunny is under quarantine, I decided to slip one more chapter into your baskets for this week! We're back to the sadness again, but it's not as bad as it could be. As always, Luffy is the best captain on the seas and I can't think of a better person to take care of our precious marimo! There's only this two chapter left for the Water 7/Enies Lobby arcs and then we move on to Thriller Bark! Like the last chapter, we're straying from the canon here, because time travel is messy and our wonderful Strawhats are just stumbling through it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Dock One’s doors swing shut behind them, hiding them from the crowd beginning to gather. Each of them shouting about wanting to meet the “heroes”. The word makes Zoro’s skin crawl. Heroes. How dare these bastards insult them with such an awful word.

Vivi stumbles beside him. Zoro’s arm shoots out to wrap around her waist, careful to avoid her broken ribs, and tucks her into his side for her support. Her gaze moves up to him, arm settled over her ribs.

“Oi!” the cook shouts behind them. “Don’t hold Vivi-chan with such careless arms!”

Zoro rolls his eyes. Vivi shifts slightly but doesn’t pull away, leaning heavily against him with her face pinched in pain.

“Sorry,” she says. 

“For what?”

“Well,” she lets out a soft huff. “This must seem pretty pathetic. Me being such a whiner over a few broken ribs.”

Zoro scoffs. “Not really. I cried the first time I broke my ribs.” The detail that he was four when it happened is irrelevant. “I think you’re doing pretty good in comparison.”

Vivi smiles at him. Behind them, the cook continues to lament how unfair it is that “Vivi-chan” looks to the “baka marimo” for support. Nami lets out a moan and tells him to shut up.

“Are you okay?” Vivi asks.

A few more steps. Just a few more steps and they’ll be at the house. Then he can dump the others off and go get rid of the light tremors still rumbling through his body.

“I’m.” Zoro pauses, weighing the pros and cons of trying to force his body to still so he can lie to her. “Here.”

She nods. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he tells her again.

He could have gotten them all killed out there. Letting his mind wander too far. Letting himself all back onto that damned island. If Vivi hadn’t been there, he would have gotten them all killed. Such an idiot. He needs to fix this. 

“Zoro?” Vivi says softly as the trembling comes back full force. 

“It’ll stop,” he lies.

She looks as convinced as he feels. Even unzipped, the fabric of his shirt sits uncomfortably right against his skin. And, even though the storm has cleared the uncomfortable humidity from the air, Zoro feels sweat dripping down his back. The rest of the crew stumble along with them. Despite the sun hanging at the midday point, Zoro knows the entire crew will be out like lights as soon as they hit the bunks.

Thank god. 

Then he can get rid of this. This guilt. This panic. The stones settling in his stomach. 

_“You’re supposed to protect this crew!”_

Instead he’d forced the crew to protect him. Let weakness fill his body and his mind run away in terror like a coward. A weak little coward.

“We’ll make sure no one disturbs you,” Iceberg tells them as he ushers them in. “The kitchen is fully functional and we can bring you anything you run out of. Please, get some rest.”

“Thanks, Icepops.” Luffy grins up at the man. “Sanji! Meat!”

The cook moans. Zoro rolls his eyes. 

Vivi pulls away from his side to frown at their captain. “Luffy-san,” she says patiently. “We’ve all had a very long night. I’m sure Sanji-san would like to sleep.”

The cook turns into a noodle, dancing around and rambling about how sweet it is for Vivi to think of him. Luffy pouts at her. 

“She’s right, Sencho,” Zoro sighs, picking up Chopper from where he collapses on the ground. “Everyone needs some rest.”

With a heavy sigh, Luffy nods. “Yosh.”

Chopper hums, eyes closed and already half asleep as Zoro lowers him onto one of the beds and pulls the blankets up around the small doctor. Nami and Vivi move to Robin, leading her to one of the beds as well, rambling softly about how glad they are that she’s back home. The cook kicks Luffy lightly on the head.

“Don’t pout, shithead. I’ll make you something in a bit. Just, let me take a nap.”

Luffy moans but falls back onto a bed. It takes a good ten minutes to get the rest of the crew settled in. Nami gets Robin settled into a bed, grabbing an extra blanket to tuck the archaeologist in tight. Robin giggles at the action, but her eyes close with exhaustion without comment. Zoro digs through Chopper’s bag to pull out one of the heating pads and tosses it to the cook before nodding to Vivi. The princess has settled into the bed beside Robin’s, grimacing as she tries to find a comfortable position with broken ribs.

The cook tosses the pad back to Zoro once it’s heated, turning to help Nami fix some of the bandages around her leg. Vivi’s hand trails Zoro’s arm as he rests the pad on her ribs, concern shining bright in her eyes.

“Are you sure-?”

“I’m sure that I’m here,” Zoro tells her firmly, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. “Go to sleep.”

She doesn't look convinced, but sleep pulls her under nonetheless. Zoro pushes himself up, watching the cook help Nami settle into the bed. The rest of the room sits still and quiet as the crew succumbs to exhaustion. Everyone safe. Everyone in one piece. Everyone here. 

_Except Brook. And Jinbei._

Zoro digs his fingers into his wounded hand to pull his thoughts away from his missing nakama. Brook is just around the corner. And, if he plays his cards right, they’ll have Jinbei by the end of the Great War. Earlier than before. But, it will bring his crew back together again.

After the two years they have to stay apart.

Shit. Do they have to do that again? 

Probably. They all came back so strong. Kuma sent them exactly where they needed to be. He can’t strip them of that. Make them weaker. It's selfish. Even more selfish than he’s already been.

“Oi. Don’t do that you moron!” The cook’s snarl isn’t quite loud enough to wake anyone but it's loud enough for Zoro to start. A foot slams into his arm and his hand flexes, releasing his fingers from the wet bandage beneath them. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Zoro glances at the cook and then down at his hand. Blood starts to seep through the white. The pain dissipates but his fingers continue to twitch and tremble without his permission. His hand isn’t enough anymore. He’ll have to try something else.

“I need air.”

“Oi, Zoro, get your ass back here.” 

Ignoring the cook’s cry, Zoro throws the door open and makes his way back into the ruined shipyard. It's surprisingly empty. The shipwrights are probably getting some sleep as well. They’ve earned it. Without them, Zoro isn’t sure they would have made it through Enies Lobby.

Seagulls screech above him as he makes his way down toward the docks. Even from a distance, the damages are visible. Ruined ships sit buried in the sand, their masts and over various bits of deck sticking out. A graveyard on the beach.

Zoro closes his eyes as he feels it, letting out a long breath. The undying happiness is a little more suppressed than normal. It's probably the exhaustion. After such a long, drawn out fight with Lucci, it's a miracle Luffy’s even a wake. 

Why is he awake?

“Whatcha doing?” Luffy asks behind him. 

Zoro pulls in a deep breath, clenching his fists, and stares out at the sea. “Just needed air, Luffy.”

“Zoro got air. Let’s go back to bed.”

“I’ll meet you back there.”

“No. _Now_.”

The order slams into Zoro’s back. His knees weaken for a moment. All other thoughts flee Zoro’s brain as the Conqueror's Haki laced order settles over him. A power Luffy shouldn’t tap into for at least another few months. And one that he shouldn’t be able to tap into willingly until at least another year.

Zoro’s chest heaves and he turns around to look at his captain, well aware of the emotions creeping through his eyes. Luffy stares back.

“Pigeon Guy looked at me like that too,” Luffy says after a pause. “When I yelled at him like that.”

“H-how?” Shame tinges his cheeks as the stuttering sets in, shock clouding his body. “Wh-when?”

“Zoro got scared.” Luffy takes a few steps closer, reaches out to grab Zoro’s shaking hands. “After Alabasta. Started training too much. Trying to get stronger too fast. So I did too.”

How had he missed that? How had he missed Luffy’s strength skyrocketed past what they were at this time two years ago? 

Because he hadn’t been looking for it. Zoro had spent so much time concentrating on forcing himself to get stronger that he hadn’t bothered to check on Luffy. He’d spent so much time trying to plan out what to do, how to protect them, that he hadn’t bothered to see Luffy’s strength climbing right along with his.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Luffy says firmly, pulling Zoro back toward the bunkrooms. 

Zoro’s feet follow him without permission. His mind continues to spin, chest heaving as he struggles to comprehend just what’s happening. Because, it isn’t supposed to happen like this. Something has changed. Something has changed and now everything could change. He isn’t going to have a clue what comes next.

What happens next? 

Shit. Shit. 

How is he going to protect them from something if he doesn’t know it's coming?

“Shit, Luffy, what’d you do to him?” the cook asks. “He looks like he’s seen a ghost.”

Zoro blinks. They’re back in their room. The rest of the crew sleeps soundly, though the cook is sitting at the table smoking. His stupid swirly eyebrows scrunch with concern as Luffy pulls Zoro across the room. Luffy releases Zoro’s hand in the middle of the room, moving to one of the beds and pulling back the blanket. 

Zoro can’t find the strength to move his legs.

Luffy is stronger than he was. Much stronger.

The crew is back together again. In a few days, Franky and Usopp will board the Thousand Sunny with them. And, they have weeks until they reach Thriller Bark. Luffy will know what it means to a captain. Usopp will be more of a man. Robin wants to live. And, they have time. _Zoro_ has time. 

He has time to think. Time to plan.

And Luffy is strong. Luffy’s strength pushes where it should be when they’re separated for two years.

Oxygen fills his lungs. Zoro can breathe. For the first time in months, Zoro can breathe.

His eyelids grow heavy without warning, his limbs weakening as exhaustion plows into him. Both his eyes close against his will. They refuse to open when he tries.

“Oi,” the cook says suddenly. “Marimo?”

Even from behind closed eyelids, Zoro can tell the world is spinning. Numbness spreads through his body, tingling traveling to the tips of his fingers and toes. Warm hands clasp his shoulders, steadying him when he sways.

Zoro forces his eyes open again, staring down at Luffy’s concerned face. Some of the worry fades when their eyes meet and Luffy gives Zoro a forced smile.

“Zoro’s tired,” Luffy says. 

It's impossible to tell if he’s talking to Zoro or the cook. Zoro’s mouth moves uselessly. Luffy shifts, one arm wrapping around Zoro’s waist and guides him toward the bed. Zoro blinks, trying to keep the black dots from his vision. Luffy lowers him to the bed with care, smiling at him through the fuzziness that attacks Zoro’s mind. 

“Zoro should go to sleep. Sanji and I are gonna take care of everybody, okay? And you’re gonna take a break now.”

A break? No, Zoro doesn’t have time for a break. 

“Nami was wrong,” Luffy whispers. “It isn’t Zoro’s job to protect everybody, not all alone. Zoro’s nakama. We wanna take care of him too. So, go back to sleep. Sanji and I are gonna take care of everybody.”

Zoro blinks heavily before his gaze moves to the cook.

“Sencho’s right, marimo. Taking care of this crew is my job too. Go to sleep, moron.”

The weight returns to Zoro’s eyelids, dragging them closed. “Thanks,” he mutters. 

_For having my back. For picking up all my slack. Sorry I’m not stronger._

“Go to sleep, Zoro,” Luffy whispers.

He does. 

  
  


Zoro wakes to the warm scent of fresh food and Nami screeching about how happy she is to see her trees. The world around him spins slightly and the door swings open, showing him the blurry shapes of Robin and Chopper making their way into the room. 

“We’re back,” Chopper says, hooves clopping against the wood floors with a wide grin. “It smells so yummy in here.”

“How is everyone doing?” Robin asks.

The cook spins around her, taking the bag from her hand and kneels down with his hand in hers. “We’re wonderful, now that you’re here, Robin-chan. This is such a heavy bag. Please, allow me.”

“Why thank you.”

Chopper saults up to the cook. “I treated the Franky Family’s wounds and I didn’t let Robin out of my sight for one minute.”

The cook salutes him back, like a moron. “Mission accomplished.”

Rolling his eyes sends an ache through Zoro’s head, but it's worth it as he sits himself up in the bed to look around. Luffy snores soundly as he shoves food into his mouth and Vivi sits on another bed, smiling at Nami as the navigator hugs one of her many trees. Outside the window, he senses it. Usopp and the frog sit patiently, hidden from everyone else. 

Had Usopp been there last time? Patiently awaiting to check on his nakama?

A bit more guilt begins to build through Zoro’s body, knowing that tonight he’ll have to be cruel. Tonight, he’ll have to tell Luffy to leave Usopp behind unless he apologizes for his actions. After all Usopp has done for him, he’s going to have to order his captain to leave their nakama behind.

Nausea bubbles in his stomach. 

Robin giggles furiously. “I already told you all, I’m not going anywhere.”

Chopper turns his big eyes up to her. “Do you promise?”

“You have my word.”

“Guys look,” Nami calls. “We got my tangerine trees and all our money too. Everything is okay! Once we buy a ship, we’ll be good to go.”

Chopper cheers furiously, spinning around in a circle

Zoro winces as the sharp pain of a headache makes itself known.

“Oh! Sanji! You didn’t tell me Zoro was awake!”

The small doctor descends upon him before Zoro’s tired mind can catch up. A thermometer is shoved into his mouth and Chopper presses a cool stethoscope to his chest, listening intently. Zoro blinks down at the small doctor, trying to clear the haze from his mind. 

In the blink of an eye, the rest of the crew, along with Kokoro, Chimney, and the damn bunny, all crowd around him.

“Oi,” he says around the thermometer.

“Zoro!” Chopper says. “Don’t talk until I’m done taking your temperature.” 

Zoro glances around the crew, raising an eyebrow at Vivi.

“You’ve been asleep for two days,” she tells him, brow creased in worry. 

“So? I sleep that long all the time. What’s the fuss?” 

“Stop talking!” Chopper shouts. Another sharp pain shoots through Zoro’s head and he can’t hold back a wince. “The fuss is that you had a temperature of one hundred four degrees. You were experiencing extreme fatigue and dehydration.” The little doctor’s eyes water dangerously as he takes the thermometer out of Zoro’s mouth. “We were all really worried.”

Guilt floods through him. “Oi, oi. I’m fine.”

“Well you are _no_ w _,_ ” the cook scoffs. “You weren’t earlier. Baka, learn to take care of yourself.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, shit cook,” Zoro snaps back, fully aware that there’s no bite behind his tone.

“I wouldn’t have to tell you what to do if you weren’t such a dumbass!”

“Sanji-san,” Vivi says, putting her hands up and slipping in between them. “Why don’t we all just take a long breath and put the groceries away while Tony-kun looks Zoro over?”

The crowd dissipates, leaving Chopper to fervently check Zoro’s heart rate and temperature again.

“Sanji’s right,” the little doctor says, shoving the thermometer back between Zoro’s lips. “You have to take better care of yourself, Zoro. If you can’t sleep, you should come see me. And you have to drink lots of water. No more alcohol.”

“Oi!”

“Don’t talk with the thermometer in your mouth. And that’s doctor’s orders. Don’t you know that alcohol dehydrates you? You drink too much!”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Zoro! Don’t talk with the thermometer in your mouth!”

  
  


Zoro forgot about Garp until the damn Vice-Admiral punches straight through the wall. Dust kicks up around them, revealing the oversized man slowly.

“Are you folks the Strawhat Pirates?” he asks, a mischievous grin on his face. “Because I have some friends that would like a word with Monkey D Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.”

The cook, Chopper, and Franky leap in front of their sleeping captain while the girls lunge to stand in front of Zoro. He heaves a deep breath, rolling his eyes from his spot on the bed. Chopper _insists_ he stay in the bed. Because even though Zoro slept for two days straight, his heart rate is still too fast for a resting rate. Which means that he’s still “fatigued”, so he is to “absolutely not move from this bed, mister”.

“The Marines,” the cook and Franky growl together.

“Huh, I see the dumb kid never learns,” Garp growls. “He’s just as careless as ever.”

He moves by the cook and Franky before they can react. 

“Rise and shine!” Garp’s fist connects with Luffy’s head, sending their captain flying into the ground. 

The rest of the crew cry out and Zoro barely snatches Vivi’s wrist to stop her before she whisks over to take Luffy away. The princess spins to face him, eyes wide with panic and Zoro shakes his head softly.

“It’s just Garp,” he tells her around a sigh.

Luffy comes to clutching his head and screeching in pain. “Ow! That hurts!”

“What? Luffy, why would that hurt you?” the cook demands. “You’re made of rubber.”

“That’s because there is no defense against the Fist of Love.” Garp pulls his ridiculous hat off. “You’ve been into a lot of trouble lately, Luffy.”

“Jiji!” Luffy cries.

Around them jaws drop. Vivi’s head whips back around to look at Zoro and he shrugs, moving to let his legs dangle off his bed. 

“A Marine Admiral is Luffy-san’s grandfather?” she hisses.

Zoro smirks. “Our captain has a lot of weird family members.”

Son of the Pirate King. Revolutionary leader. Revolutionary lieutenant. Marine Admiral.

A long, long list of weird family members.

Garp stands before the ruined wall, arms crossed and smirk in place. “It's been a long time. I think you owe me an apology boy. You’ve been up to no good.”

“Luffy,” the cook says, biting down on his cigarette. “Is this Marine really your grandfather?”

“He is. No matter what, nobody try to fight him,” Luffy orders. “He’ll kill you. Just like he almost killed me over and over when I was little.”

“Don’t give them the wrong idea. Though, I will admit I did throw you into a few dangerous places a time or two. I didn’t do that to kill you. I did it to make you a man.”

“So this is why everything rolls off Luffy-san,” Vivi mutters. 

“When I left you and Ace for training, I thought things would work out for the best. But I turned my back and look what happened. You were going to be a Marine, you ungrateful brat. How the hell did you become a criminal?”

Luffy finally leaps to his feet. “I told you a million times I wanted to be a pirate. It's not my fault you wouldn’t listen!”

Shaking his head, Zoro pushes himself to his feet beside Vivi. Luffy and Garp begin to argue back and forth as Zoro slips by everyone and heads for the fridge. If he’s going to have to suffer through screaming matches with a pounding headache, he at least deserves some damned sake. 

It gives him time to search the Marines behind Garp. Koby stands out, him and his friend. The annoying blonde with the weird face. Zoro never could remember his name. The two of them sit high above the rest of the weakling Marines Garp brought along with him. 

“We’re all done for!” Chopper cries as Garp picks Luffy up by his shirt, ranting about respect. “Our captain’s been captured by the Marines.”

“Zoro!” Nami screams. “Do something.” The navigator spins to look for him, jaw dropping as he bites off the top of his sake bottle. “What are you doing?”

“Drinking.” He holds up the sake bottle for her to see. 

“Our captain’s been captured by the Marines, you idiot!”

“The Marine that just fell asleep holding him?” Zoro nods toward the sleeping forms of their captain and his grandfather, taking another swing from the bottle. “I’m sure Luffy knows how to handle his own grandfather by now.”

Another cry of surprise rings out. Funny how Ace’s narcolepsy has spread out through the Monkey family, despite the lack of blood relation. Vaguely, he wonders if Sabo has developed the same problem.

Probably not. Out of the three brothers, Sabo has always been the most reasonable.

“Oi!” Garp shouts as he comes back to consciousness. “Don’t doze off on me! Take your lecture like a man!”

Zoro takes another long swing of sake.

“You seem oddly unsurprised, swordsman-san.” Robin observes him carefully.

“Huh? Zoro!” Chopper screeches. “You aren’t supposed to be drinking!” 

Zoro waves him off and shrugs at Robin. “His name is _Monkey D_ Garp. It's kind of obvious, isn’t it?” The crew stare blankly back at him. Huh. This is kind of fun. Making them all feel stupid for something so small. That’s something worth taking advantage of. “What? Are you guys telling me that never occured to you? You’re kidding. Next you’re going to tell me you guys didn’t realize that Dragon is Luffy’s father.”

“ **_The Revolutionary?!_ **”

Zoro can’t hold back his flinch as their loud voices slam into his aching head. He sighs. “Sometimes, it's hard being the smartest person on this crew.”

“I don’t want to hear that from _you_!” Nami screams, throwing her shoe at him.

Vivi shakes her head at him, though there’s a slight smile on her lips. Zoro can’t hold back his smirk in return, tipping his sake bottle toward her. 

Garp’s sharp gaze bores into him, the old man’s gaze unsettled. “And just how the hell do you know that, brat?”

“His name is literally _Monkey D_ Dragon.” He shakes his head, looking around at the crew. “You people are unbelievable.”

“I have a father?” Luffy pipes up.

Zoro’s gaze snaps to his captain, staring up at his grandfather with confusion. He opens his mouth, closing it uselessly after a moment. Any responses flee his mind as Luffy’s question truly settles.

Zoro’s captain is a complete and utter idiot.

_I’m following a moron._

“Luffy,” he sighs. “I-I can’t. You can’t. Koby’s outside.”

Again, Garp stares at him with an unsettled ease.

“Ne? Who?” 

“Koby,” Zoro repeats. “Small guy. Pink hair. Glasses.”

Luffy blinks owlishly up at him. 

Zoro moans. “You punched him in the face.”

“Zoro!” Nami slaps a hand to her forehead. “Do you know how many people Luffy ha-”

“Suge! Koby’s here? I bet he’s gotten really strong. Oi, Jiji! Can I go punch him?”

Zoro shoots Nami a smirk. 

Garp cocks his head, staring between Luffy and Zoro for a moment before he steps out of the way of the hole. Luffy leaps to his feet.

“Zoro!” _Let’s go see how strong our friend’s gotten._

“Aye, Sencho.”

Luffy shoots out the door and Zoro bolts after him. The fight takes about as long as Zoro remembers it taking. Two well placed sweeps with Wadou and Kitetsu knock the blonde’s kukri blades into the dirt and Zoro pins him with ease. Behind him, Koby manages to kick Luffy in the face and dodge a Gomu Gomu no Pistol before Luffy recognizes the techniques and grabs hold of Koby’s shirt, flipping him onto his back, fist cocked.

Garp laughs madly. “Well, you boys are no match for them.”

“You’re tougher than I remember, Luffy-san,” Koby says. “I give.”

“Shishishi.” Luffy’s laughter rings out. “You got strong, Koby!”

Zoro slips Wadou and Kitetsu back into their scabbards, allowing the blonde to stand as he steps back to Luffy’s side. 

“Yo, Zoro-san.”

“Koby.”

“I’m surprised you recognized me. I’m not a commissioned Marine officer yet, but when I heard you were in the area, I had to stop by and say hello while I had the chance. If it weren’t for you two, we never would have made it as far as we have.”

“I don’t know about that,” the blonde mutters.

Why are all blondes so annoying?

“You’ve grown so much! The Koby I remember was a pudgy, little, dorky guy.”

Zoro snorts. Koby shoots a smile his way and starts back toward the building. Luffy grabs Zoro to drag him along. 

“I’m sure you guys are worn out, after all that’s happened. I hate to bother you,” Koby says.

“Don’t worry about it. We wanna catch up, right Zoro?”

“Aye, Sencho.”

“Hey, you bastards!” the blonde shouts behind him. “Hold on a second! You didn’t recognize me at all!”

“Ne?” Luffy glances back at the blonde and then to Zoro. “Zoro, do you know this guy?”

Zoro stares at the blonde, trying to place the face beneath the weird sunglasses. His nose crinkles as he tries desperately to think, though his mind draws a blank. Damn concussions. 

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Helmeppo.” The blonde sounds a little hurt. “The son of Captain Morgan.”

“Who?” Luffy asks.

Zoro shrugs. “Not ringing any bells.”

“Zoro, I tried to kill you.” Now, he sounds mildly annoyed.

Millions, literally millions, of people have tried to kill him. “That doesn’t narrow it down.”

“I tied you to a post and left you to starve to death!”

If that’s happened once, it’s happened a thousand times. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“When you were in Shellston. In the East Blue!”

“More specific.”

“Now, you’re just being an ass.”

Not that it isn’t fun to get cranky blondes all riled up, but his mind still refuses to place this guy. Zoro shrugs at him. “I’m serious. You’ve got to be more specific. A lot of people tried to kill me in Shellstown.”

The blonde collapses to the ground with a whine. Luffy lets out another wild laugh.

  
  


“Zoro’s shaking again.” Luffy’s concerned voice reaches his ears as he watches the sunset. 

The rays of golden light warm the boards of the new boards the Marines used to fix Garp’s hole. It feels good against his sore back. His katana clatter against each other, moving on his shoulder along with the trembling that racks his body. 

At least his heart beat hasn’t started to take over his hearing again. And his chest hasn’t started to cave in. 

It will. In a few minutes when he walks back into that room so the cook can tell the others Usopp plans to come back. That’s when his body will start to betray him. His voice will shake as he demands their ragtag crew understand the respect that Luffy deserves. He’ll end up out on the docks with the ruined ships again, letting Kitetsu bite into his flesh. Because Yubashiri is gone and he could never ask such an awful thing of Wadou. 

“Zoro.” Luffy appears in front of him. 

Pulling in a deep breath causes his head to spin slightly. “Luffy.”

Luffy’s worried gaze drops to Zoro’s shaking hands. “Bad stuff’s gonna happen?”

Zoro presses the tip of his tongue along the underside of his teeth, struggling to keep his jaw from trembling as panic starts to set in. He’ll have to fight with Nami and Chopper again. Play the bad guy to a crew that mourns the loss of the sniper. He’ll have to hurt his nakama. _Again_.

Luffy’s hands close over his, steadying them. “Tell me. If it hurts to keep it in, tell me.”

His teeth chatter in his mouth as he searches for the words. “Usopp. You can’t bring him back to the crew. You-you know that, right?” His eyes sting as the panic spreads over him. Shit, Luffy is going to be so pissed at him for this. “He can’t - not without apologizing.”

The dark eyes boring into him are strangely neutral. Heat sweeps through Zoro’s body. His heart picks up as the awful realization hits him. He can’t read the look in Luffy’s eyes. He doesn’t know what Luffy’s thinking. 

“You-you-you’re the captain,” Zoro stutters out. “And he. It doesn’t matter who’s right, Luffy. He has to.” 

It hurts to breathe. His mind won’t move straight. The speech he’s been rehearsing for hours slips away. He can’t read his captain. This is different. Everything is happening different now.

“Zoro, breathe,” Luffy says softly.

“I-I.” _I can’t_. “If you. If we don’t respect you.”

“Zoro.” Luffy’s voice turns firm. “Breathe.”

_I can’t._

Zoro is drowning. His lungs won’t expand. Air refuses to save him. He’s drowning on dry land.

“I know,” Luffy whispers. Both of Luffy’s hands move to cup Zoro’s cheeks and his captain’s forehead is pressed against his. “Zoro, I know. Usopp can’t come back unless he says sorry. I know. Breathe.”

The breath comes out in an awful gasp, followed by a cough as the air stings his lungs. Luffy’s warm, even breath hits his nose. 

“I know,” Luffy tells him again.

Some of the pressure burning through him vanishes. Zoro squeezes his eyes closed and concentrates on the sound of his captain’s breathing. Warm thumbs stroke up and down his cheeks.

Air comes easier. 

Luffy’s grip on him loosens and he leans back a bit. Zoro forces his eyes open, staring at the sad smile on Luffy’s face. 

“Dummy,” Luffy whispers. “I’d never be mad at you for wanting me to be a good captain.”

The energy drains from Zoro’s body and he slumps back against the building. Sweat tumbles down his face. Luffy’s rubbery thumb wipes some of the sweat away.

“Chopper says Zoro fatteged.”

A laugh bubbles in Zoro’s throat. “Fatigued.”

“Yeah, that. Chopper said it means really, _really_ tired.”

“‘M fine, Luffy.”

“Maybe. But, I think we should get Zoro to bed. Chopper’s gonna be real mad if he finds out I let Zoro get fatteged again.”

Another chuckle moves through his body. Luffy’s smile turns a little less sad as he pulls the katana from Zoro’s arms and places them back at his side. Then his captain pulls him up to his shaky legs and supports him back into their room.

Chopper leaps from his spot at the table beside Nami as soon as they enter. From Nami’s other side, Vivi frowns at him, eyes alight with a concerned knowing. The cook sighs from his spot at the window, shaking his head.

Little hooves clack across the floors as Chopper rushes toward them. “Zoro! What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Zoro’s fatteged,” Luffy announces, voice light as he leads Zoro by the small doctor.

“I was worried about this.” Chopper trots along behind them. “It’s why I told you to stay in bed and not to drink so much. Fatigue isn’t something to mess around with Zoro. You’ve got to make serious changes if you want to fix it.”

“I’m fine, Chopper,” Zoro mumbles, letting Luffy help him onto the bed. Chopper jumps up beside him, thermometer in hand. “Oi, oi, get that thing away from me!”

The thermometer is stuck between his teeth anyway and Chopper pulls his shirt up to press the stethoscope against his chest again. Zoro’s heavy limbs make it difficult to push the little doctor away. Across the room, he hears Robin giggle.

“I don’t think resisting will do you much good, swordsman-san. Our doctor seems very determined to get you back in tip-top shape.”

“No talking with the thermometer in your mouth!” Chopper snaps before Zoro can answer her. 

Zoro groans, falling back on the bed. His eyelids droop down, ready to rescue his stinging eyes. Around him the crew begin to talk in hushed voices, lest they fall victim to Chopper’s loud hisses for them to be quiet while he tends to his patient. Luffy settles cross legged on the bed near the pillows, staring down at him as Chopper works. 

Someone knocks at the door. Is it Franky that comes to see them tonight? No. Iceberg? No. Who comes to see them tonight? Someone has to, right? Must be the concussions stole that away too.

“Usopp,” the cook says, surprised.

Zoro shoots up in bed, nearly knocking Luffy in the head as he does so. The world tilts around him as he does. Chopper rushes forward to steady him before he can fall off the other side of the bed. Their sniper takes a hesitant step into the room, a nervous smile on his face. 

“Hey, guys.”

This isn’t right.

Luffy slips off the bed to stand in front of them, chin held high as Usopp takes a few more steps into the room. The sniper’s eyes move around the room slowly, taking in each of them in turn. Nami’s on her feet, only being held in place by Vivi’s hand wrapped in hers, the cook standing near the doorway, Robin still seated at the table. 

Zoro’s breath catches when Usopp’s eyes meet his. There’s a strange sadness in the sniper’s eyes that punches through Zoro’s chest. 

Now, Zoro will be a better nakama. He knows to look for signs that Usopp is feeling underappreciated. Like he doesn’t belong. He can stop this from happening again. 

“I just came to tell you all that Oimo and Kashii have asked me to go to Elbaf with them.”

Vomit creeps up Zoro’s stomach, toward his throat. 

No.

No.

He did something wrong. Changed the wrong thing. 

Zoro failed. Again.

His body begins to tremble, hard enough that Chopper’s tearful gaze is pulled from Usopp to look at Zoro. 

“Zoro?” the reindeer says gently.

“I came out here to be a brave warrior,” Usopp continues. “I wanted to be a man. A man worthy of sailing with. And, now, I know how to do that.” His gaze flickers over to Vivi again before he turns to fully face Luffy. Tension hangs in the air. Chopper’s hoof rests on Zoro’s shoulder. Usopp hits his knees, eyes full of tears, and he rests his forehead on the ground. “Luffy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Zoro’s entire body freezes.

“I’m sorry for my stubbornness. For my weakness. I was wrong.” Usopp’s voice turns thick with tears. “I was so very wrong. I know that I left the crew and that I can’t change any of that. I can’t. So, I beg of you. Please. Please, take me back. One more time, let me sail with you! Let me call you my nakama!”

His sobs fill the quiet room, the rest of the crew staring at him in mute shock. Then, Luffy’s sandals slap against the floor and he lunges at Usopp, tackling him in a hug. 

“You idiot!” Luffy cries.

“Luffy!” Usopp sobs back. 

The rest of the crew erupt in cheers and sobs. Within seconds, everyone is out of their seats, piling on top of their captain and returned nakama. Zoro’s weak, tired limbs won’t allow him to join them. 

His trembles fade away, black dancing in his vision, and he falls back onto the bed again. Slowly, listening to the cheerful cries of his nakama, his eyes close.

Zoro breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter will include:**   
>  _Pain Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Thoughts of Self Harm_
> 
> _The self harm and thoughts of self harm occur within the same scene, as Zoro tries to shake himself lose from the fact that he froze in the middle fo the battle of Enies Lobby. After getting everyone settled in bed, Zoro purposefully digs his fingers into the cut on his palm until it bleeds and thinks to himself that he's going to have to hurt himself again because the cut isn't helping to bring him down. It isn't until Sanji realizes he's making himself bleed and kicks his hand that Zoro stops._  
>  _At the end of the chapter, when realizing that he will have to again be the bad guy by telling Luffy that he can't let Usopp back to the crew without an apology, Zoro has a panic attack and isn't pulled out of it until Luffy comforts him by telling Zoro that he knows Usopp will have to apologize before he can come back. Luffy also tells Zoro that he would never be upset with Zoro for wanting Luffy to be a good captain._
> 
> **The scene containing self harm and thoughts of self harm will begin with:**  
>  _"Except Brook. And Jinbei..."_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"I need air."_
> 
> **The scene containing a panic attack will begin with:**  
>  _"Zoro presses the tip of his tongue along the underside of his teeth..."_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"The energy drains from Zoro's body and he slumps back against the building..."_
> 
> Chapter Eleven is completed and our precious Strawhats are all back together again! Usopp got to come back a little differently. Zoro got some assurance that everything will be okay moving forward. And Luffy is a little stronger than he's been letting on.
> 
> Next chapter we will be finishing up the Water 7/Enies Lobby arc! AND WE GET TO SEE SOME BOUNTIES EVERYONE! We'll also get to learn Vivi's epithet. I hope you guys enjoy it. I had several different ideas for it, but the one I went with just felt right. Happy Easter Sunday to all! 
> 
> I hope to see you guys in that next chapter. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vivi only manages to pull her gaze from it when she hears Zoro let out a shake breath. Heart in her throat, Vivi turns to him, ready for shaking an erratic breathing._   
>  _Instead she finds a wide smile. The trembles in his body seem to be less from fear and more from trying to keep himself from sprinting to the ship._   
>  _“Sunny-Go.” He whispers the name with relieved awe._
> 
> (Everyone gets a bounty. The Strawhats get a shipwright. And Vivi comes to an unease decision)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one everyone! Though, to be fair, I think this one might actually be the last one for a while. I have mixed feelings on this chapter. I can't figure out what about it makes it feel a little off, but it accomplishes its goal! Everybody is getting bounties! Except Usopp, of course, since Sogeking was there, not Usopp. Vivi's epithet is finally revealed.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.” 

Vivi glances over at Zoro as he continues to mutter the song under his breath, diligently cleaning is white sword. Nami and Kokoro continue to discuss the Log Pose, pointing slightly down, and the ship while Luffy bounces around to burn off energy and Chopper wrestles with Usopp. Breakfast sizzles on the stove top, filling the room with the warm comfort of good cooking.

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

Glancing at the swordsman, who seems completely unaware that he’s singing, Vivi tries to place the song. She can’t remember any of the others ever singing it. Or ever hearing it at all. Had he learned it back in the East Blue?

“We’re finally going to Fishman Island? Really?”

Vivi tears her gaze from Zoro to look up at Sanji. The cook’s limbs wave around as he dances through the room, hearts in his eyes. 

“Sanji!” Usopp whines, quickly snatching up his project to protect it from Sanji’s flailing limbs. 

“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo.” Zoro continues his soft singing as though the room is empty around him.

“Well, that’s complicated,” Nami sighs.

Vivi’s heart tightens for her. It had been years - months for the rest of the crew - since Nami had told her the horrid tale of Cocoyashi Village. It was one of the many stories that had kept Vivi from panicking while on her journey to Alabasta with Luffy. Because, as long as Luffy cares for something, he will do anything to help them: but up a Fishman, take on a Shichibukai, declare war on the World Government.

Even so, having to be faced with a reminder of such a painful childhood couldn’t be easy.

“Umikaze kimakase namimakse.”

“Oh yeah,” Luffy agrees softly. “Because of what happened at your village.”

“Arlong was a pirate,” Zoro offers, pausing his song and strengthening his voice to glance over at them. “The chances of anyone on the island giving us that kind of trouble is unlikely.”

“See?’ Sanji sings, spinning around in a circle. “Even Zoro knows that we should go to Fishman Island. And he’s an idiot. It’s a famous landmark of the Grand Line. A dream kingdom where we can coexist with beautiful mermaids. The most beautiful ladies-”

“You do remember that Kokoro’s a mermaid, right?” Usopp asks with exasperation.

Sanji’s body still, face falling to a horrified frown as he looks at Usopp. Vivi bites bottom lip to hold in a giggle. At her side, Zoro shakes his head and goes back to his sword. After a brief pause, his song picks back up again.

“Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu.”

Sanji sinks to the floor in despair, pounding his fists against the floor. “Let me dream, dammit. I’m not hurting anyone!” 

“Sora nya wa o kaku, tori no uta.”

“There should be some young ones!” Kokoro screeches at him.

Vivi loses the fight against the laughter in her chest. 

“However.” Kokoro turns back to Nami and Luffy. “Getting to the paradise isn’t that simple.” 

“I would imagine,” Robin says, placing her drink down. “You did say Fishman Island is at the bottom of the ocean.” 

Tuning out the conversation, Vivi turns back to Zoro. “What are you singing?”

“Huh?” The song pauses and Zoro looks up at her, eyebrows narrowed.

“You’re singing,” she tells him.

“Oh.” Red creeps up his neck and into his cheeks. “Sorry.”

"Let's go search for ghost ships!" Nami cheers.

Viv whips back to stare at the navigator with wide eyes. Zoro chuckles. Ghosts ships? How on earth had they gone from Fishman Island to ghost ships? 

Luffy leaps to his feet, arms in the air with a loud cheer.

Chopper lets out a terrified shriek, leaping to Zoro's side and tugging at his arm. "Zoro, don't let Nami take us to look for ghost ships!"

"Oi, oi. As if I have any say in the matter. Chopper, get off of me."

Their small doctor continues to try and hide behind their swordsman with terrified whines. Despite his slightly annoyed growls, a slight smile makes its way across Zoro's lips. The extra sleep must have done him some good. For the first time in days, his eyes are completely clear and he hasn't glanced around the room, looking confused and muttering Franky, Brook, or Jinbei's names since Usopp finally returned.

"Oh!" the sniper yelps. "I just remembered that I have "I-Can't-Be-Around-Ghosts-Or-I'll-Die-itis!"

Vivi lets out a sigh, watching Usopp fall onto his back, hand against his forehead in false dramatics. Beside her, Zoro slips his white sword back into its scabbard and heaves Chopper up onto his shoulder. Small arms wrap around Zoro's head, Chopper staring at Luffy and Nami with terrified eyes.

"I'll have to stock up with lots of provisions in case we have an accident. Nami-san! Have no fear! I will ensure that you and Vivi-chan and Robin-chan have all the comforts of wonderful food on this venture!"

"What a moron," Zoro grumbles.

"What was that, baka marimo?"

Vivi doesn't miss the distinct lack of heat in Sanji's words. Zoro seems to notice it too, frowning up at him.

"Strawhats!"

The doors burst open and the Franky sisters tumble in, Chimney and the bunny falling in after them. All four pant wildly, though there are grins on their faces.

"Franky-bro told us to come and call everyone! The dream ship is complete!"

Excitement rushes through Vivi and she leaps to her feet. The rest of the crew scramble to as well, grinning wildly. All apart from Usopp, who remains cross legged on the floor to tinker with Vivi's peacock slasher again, and Zoro, who eases himself much slower than the others. 

"It's done already?" Luffy cheers. "So fast!"

"Of course," one of the Franky sisters says. "That's what happens when you have the best shipwrights in the world, working around the clock."

Zoro moves away from the wall. Vivi pulls her gaze away from the other's celebration to watch him approach Usopp, patting the sniper's shoulder and talking softly. After a moment, Usopp looks up at Zoro with watery eyes and a smile. 

"Wipe your tears, idiot." Vivi strains her ears to hear Zoro's gentle voice as he offers Usopp a hand. 

"Let's go!" Luffy cheers. "Take us to the dream ship!"

Zoro pulls Usopp to his feet. 

"Strawhat! Strawhat! We've got bad news!"

Luffy's smile falters at the yells and starts out the door. The rest of the crew fall in steps behind their captain. Vivi's gaze searches for Zoro, carefully searching for any signs of shaking or panic. Any sign that this bad news actually is bad. 

Zoro claps Usopp's shoulder, ushering the sniper forward. His hands look steady, eyes clear. They're safe.

The Franky Family race toward them at top speed. Dirt flies up around them, worry clear on each face. The entire group stumbles to a halt, falling to the dirt in front of them in their hurry. 

"We just. We just found out," Zambai pants. "Have you seen the wanted posters?"

"Wanted posters?" Luffy asks. 

"You have a huge bounty on your head, Strawhat. In fact, you've all got bounties."

"Well, it took long enough." A grin takes over Sanji's face as horror fills Nami's eyes. "How much am I worth?"

"Not us too," Nami whines, falling against Vivi's shoulder.

Vivi stares down at Zambai with wide eyes as he spreads the posters out. Her heart jumps into her throat. Wanted posters. How had she forgotten about wanted posters? The Marines would spread them all over the world. 

Her father was going to be so disappointed. The girl that he'd spent his life trying to mold into a respectable, dignified woman had a bounty poster. 

Vivi's hand moves to her chest, tugging her shirt a little looser as heat races through her body. The entire kingdom of Alabasta is about to lose all respect for their princess.

"All of eight of you," Zambai confirms, pointing to the eight posters he's spread out. "Strawhat Monkey D Luffy with a bounty of three hundred million beli." 

"It went up!" Luffy cheers.

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro with a bounty of one hundred twenty million beli."

At Vivi's side, Zoro lets out a disgusted sigh and stoops to pick up two of the posters, allowing Zambai to move onto Nami's bounty. Vivi leans away from Nami to look over his shoulder as he stares down at his own wanted poster.

The bounty is considerably smaller than it had been. The last bounty Vivi remembers seeing on Zoro's wanted poster was well over four hundred million beli. His picture looks far different as well. His most recent one had his twenty-one-year-old self snarling at the camera from beneath his bandana, looking far more deadly with only one eye. This one he looks so young, though the sneer remains, blood on his lips, and looking as dangerous as ever. 

"What's the other one?" she asks, pulling at his hand to try and see the poster below it.

"Yours," he replies, letting his own poster fall to the ground again. "Phantom Princess Nefertari Vivi. Seventy-nine million beli."

"Seventy-nine?" Vivi tears the poster from his grasp to look down at it. 

There's a bit of blood at the corner of her lip from where a Marine had hit her face and a bruise forming around her eye. Her eyes are narrowed in a glare, lips pulled in a snarl similar to the one on Zoro's wanted poster. Vaguely, she wonders if she's been spending enough time with the swordsman that his facial expressions have finally started to rub off on her. Luffy's red ribbon sits high in her hair, keeping it tied away from her face, aside from the few blue strands that have escaped. Smoke billows around her from the battle, showing only the vague outline of Marines in the background.

**_DEAD OR ALIVE_ **

**_PHANTOM PRINCESS NEFERTARI VIVI_ **

**_79,000,000~_ **

Vivi feels sick.

“Oi, oi.” Zoro nudges her with a frown. “Don’t look so upset. You knew this would happen when you joined this pirate crew.”

“I.” Vivi’s voice flees for a moment as she stares down at her own picture. Yes, deep down, she knew this could happen. But, in all honesty, the thought never crossed her mind. Not until this moment. Staring down at her own wanted poster. “I forgot.”

Zoro laughs.

“Seventy-nine million beli!” The wanted poster is torn from her grip by Nami, staring at it with an open mouth. “Vivi, you’re worth more than Sanji-kun!”

"Well, she did beat the shit out of the leader of CP9," Zoro mutters.

Vivi lets out a small moan before she can stop herself. Her father might never get over this.

“Let’s not talk about my poster,” Sanji moans, falling to his knees. “First Kokoro’s a mermaid. Now, this?”

Zoro snaps a little straighter, reaching out to pick up Sanji’s bounty poster with a wicked grin on his face. “Oh, man, I forgot about this,” he mutters. “This is the best day.”

Shaking herself from the haze, Vivi glances over at the poster. She claps a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter at the crudely drawn picture. Beside her, Zoro throws his head back and lets out a wild laugh.

“Oi, do you want to fight, shithead?” Sanji leaps to his feet again.

Zoro’s eyes sparkle. “Bring it on, love cook.”

“Wait!” Zambia cries, waving his hands to grab their attention. “I know this is probably isn’t big news for you all and you probably have a lot of things to talk about, but please. The reason we came here is this.” 

He pulls a ninth wanted poster from his shirt, holding it all out for them to see. From the poster, Franky yells at someone over his shoulder.

“Cyborg Franky. Bounty of forty-four million beli.”

“Bro has a bounty?” one of the sisters cries. “This is terrible!”

“We managed to avoid this, but Bro couldn’t. His life will be in danger if he stays in Water 7. And, if he gets taken again, there’s no way we’d have the power to rescue him. Bu, Bro would never leave us, so he’ll never leave the island, no matter what kind of danger he’s in. That’s why we came to see you guys. Please, Strawhat, we’re begging you. Even if he doesn’t want to go, you’ve got to take him out to sea with you.”

“Please, Strawhat!” The rest of the Franky Family drop to their knees in a bow as well.

Vivi’s gaze moves up to Zoro again, just in time to see the smile creeping across his face. Luffy stands, readjusting his hat on his head with a grin.

“Shishishi. You don’t have to ask. I already decided I wanted Franky to be my shipwright.”

“Really? You’re all willing to make him your bro?” Zambia’s face splits in a grin, looking at each of the Strawhats in turn.

Nami, Sanji, and Chopper mumble intelligibly, all still distraught over their posters. Robin giggles furiously and Zoro rolls his eyes. Vivi pokes Nami’s side, gently.

“Of course,” Robin says.

“We’d be happy to call him nakama,” Vivi adds.

“And that’s that.” Zoro sounds happier than Vivi’s heard him sound in days.

The Franky Family leave, muttering something about dirty work. Zoro lets out a small moan, face pinched up in annoyance.

“I forgot about that,” he says around a slight shudder, glancing down at Vivi. “I’m _really_ sorry.”

“Sorry?” Vivi echoes as he turns back to the house. “Sorry for what? Zoro? Zoro!”

The ship steals Vivi’s breath. Twice the size of the Going Merry and shining in the sunlight. The others let out their own cries of amazement, all in awe of the magnificent creation before them. Vivi only manages to pull her gaze from it when she hears Zoro let out a shake breath. Heart in her throat, Vivi turns to him, ready for shaking an erratic breathing.

Instead she finds a wide smile. The trembles in his body seem to be less from fear and more from trying to keep himself from sprinting to the ship.

“Sunny-Go.” He whispers the name with relieved awe.

Vivi lets out a breath, fingers moving to the ribbon in her hair as she turns to look at the large ship again. Luffy takes off in a sprint, Chopper close behind him. Giggle, Nami and Robin follow them, Sanji wrapping an arm around Usopp’s shoulders to guide him to the ship. 

“The deck has a lawn!” Luffy shouts.

“Zoro?” Vivi says, reaching for his hand.

Zoro allows her to take it, pulling in a deep breath. “I’m just happy to be home,” he whispers.

Vivi squeezes his hand and tugs him toward the ship.

“This place is huge!” Chopper calls. “Look, there’s a slide.”

Soft green grass covers the main part of the deck, a handful of shade trees - one of which has a swing. Vivi pauses just on the deck to look around, unable to keep in a giggle of amazement. 

“Chopper’s right,” Usopp says from his spot at the far railing. “This place is huge. Too huge. Zoro’s going to get lost.”

“Shove it, Usopp.” Zoro pulls Vivi back as Luffy rolls by them.

“Where’s the kitchen?” Sanji calls, pulling open doors.

“Up the stairs, furthest door,” Zoro mutters. “The door next to it is the infirmary. Aquarium’s down below.” 

Surprise fills Vivi’s head and she turns to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Zoro frowns. “What?”

“I guess, I’m just surprised that you remember where everything is.”

“Of course I remember where everything is, Vivi. I lived on this ship for years. Luffy and I used to-” He cuts himself off, smile fading to a pained sadness.

Her heart tightens for him as his gaze drops away, knuckles turning white around the straps of his bag. “Zoro.” She reaches for his hand again.

Zoro jerks away from her. “We’ll have to get Franky soon,” he says, roughly. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

Vivi sighs, watching him climb the stairs toward the helm. Her shoulders slump and she leans against the railing to listen to Nami and Iceberg discuss the sails, watching the rest of the crew run around to explore the ship.

“Oi, Vivi.” Luffy bounds to stand beside her with a wide grin. “Isn’t this ship great?”

“Hai, Luffy-san.” Vivi forces a smile onto her face, looking around Sunny’s deck again. “It’s beautiful.”

Luffy pauses beside her, watching his crew search the ship, exclaiming with awe and delight. The heavy sense of his gaze, his judgement settles over her, and she nibbles at her bottom lip, staring at her feet.

“Zoro’s not happy?” Luffy asks after a pause.

“He’s just tired, I think.”

Luffy hums, eyes moving to the railing Zoro settles himself against near the figurehead. A frown fills the captain’s face, concerned eyes refusing to leave Zoro’s still form. 

“Ne, Vivi?”

“Hai, Luffy-san.”

Luffy pauses for a moment before he pulls in a deep breath and beams at her. “We’re all gonna have great adventures on this ship.”

Letting her gaze wander to the sleeping swordsman, Vivi lets out a long breath. “I think we are, Luffy-san.”

“Oh, Icepops! This ship is great. But where’s Franky?”

“Luffy! That’s disgusting!”

“Luffy-san!”

Vivi covers her face with both hands, hoping it will hide the furious blush creeping over her entire face. Nami’s hands enclose around her shoulders, turning her away from the shore. The shipwrights and Kokoro erupt in furious laughter. The ground trembles as Luffy lands on the decks of the Sunny again. Vivi peaks from between her fingers to look at her captain, holding a pair of black underwear high above his head, blowing in the breeze. 

“Franky!” Luffy shouts.

“Oh, I can’t believe we follow this moron,” Nami moans, resting her head against Vivi’s shoulder to hide her eyes from Franky’s nakedness.

Robin giggles madly.

“Thank you. The ship is the best. Just like you said. We’ll treasure it!”

“Yeah,” Franky calls back. “I had a super time with you guys. Have a safe trip.”

“Shishishi, baka!” Luffy’s laughter floats in the wind. “Franky, if you want these pants back, you’ll have to become our nakama.”

In the distance, Vivi can hear people from the city yelling at Franky to put on his pants. Vivi desperately wishes that he would.

“Okay, game’s over. Give me back my briefs, Strawhat.”

“Of course! Once you join my crew.”

“Are you stupid? I’m not going to become a pirate. Forget it, keep those. I’ll stand before these crashing waves, naked and proud! You wouldn’t ask a lion to put on pants. So why a man?”

“They’re barely pants,” Vivi mutters to Nami.

The navigator sighs. The gathering crowd screams in disgust.

“I took him lightly!” Luffy cries. “He’s so determined. A man inside a man! A hero!”

Peeking from between her hands again, Vivi watches Nami slap Luffy across the back of his head. “He’s obviously just a pervert!”

Vivi moans, looking to Robin in the hope that the older woman will know what to do. Robin lets out a giggle, winking at Vivi before she turns her attention to their captain.

“It might be a little rough,” she tells him. “But, I could lend a hand.”

The mischievous look in her eye tells Vivi she isn’t going to like this plan. 

“Huh? Well, Icepops did say if we wanted Franky to come, we’d have to use force,” Luffy says thoughtful.

“But, how?” Nami’s voice sounds as unsure as Vivi feels.

Smiling, Robin turns back to the shore, arms crossing. “Dos Fleur.”

Curiosity wins over and Vivi drops her hands to turn and look. Two arms sprout out from Franky’s thighs, moving upward. Vivi’s jaw drops. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

“Grab.” There’s still a smirk on Robin’s face as she turns her hands into fist.

Franky screams.

“Robin!” Vivi shrieks, slapping her hands over her eyes again.

“What are you doing?” Nami shouts beside her.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Luffy hops in place while Chopper cries about her crushing them.

Franky’s screams continue, mixing with harsh sobs.

“Robin!” Luffy yelps. “I still want him to be a man when he joins. Lay off.”

His cries don’t lessen. 

“Everyone knows pirates won’t give up on treasure once they’ve set their sights on it. And, now that we have this one in our palms, so to speak, I won’t let go without a fight.”

Franky moans. “Oh, come on. I already told you. I couldn’t leave this island, even if I wanted to. I appreciate the offer, really.” He screams again. “It just isn’t in the cards for me. Sailing the seas would be great and all, but there’s still stuff I have left to take care of. That’s why I gave the ship to you. I quit being a shipwright a long time ago. I’m not going back. This is the last ship I’m building, for the rest of my life. I only had one goal as a shipwright and now it’s complete.”

“That’s a lie, Franky.” Iceberg steps forward.

“Robin,” Vivi whispers, leaning toward her. “Maybe you should let him go now.”

Robin smirks, letting out a small giggle. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Our captain would be very unimpressed if I allowed one of his nakama to stay behind on this island. Besides, we are pirates. And pirates take what they want.”

“Couldn’t we take it a little nicer?” Vivi asks softly. 

Another round of giggles. “I’m afraid no.”

Vivi groans.

“Live,” Iceberg says on the shore. “And follow the dream that you’ve followed for so long.”

Below them, Franky bursts into real tears. Vivi stares down at him, her gaze locked on his mournful face. Her heart fills with pressure as she watches him. His guilt holds him here, that’s what Iceberg had said. Awful guilt for something so beyond his control.

Her mind can’t help but wander to Zoro. Racked, with guilt, desperate to atone for sins far beyond his control or fault.

Debri and dirt fly up, knocking Franky back as a large, yellow bag lands on the ground. Up near the city, the Franky Family call out to him, a nakama they so long to protect. Tears prick at her eyes.

Franky wants to protect them as badly as they want to protect him. Want him to be happy. 

Robin tightens her fists again. Luffy pulls at the end of his own hair, face scrunched in sympathy pain. 

“Robin, stop! You’ve gone too far. He’ll be a woman.”

“Can’t you hear him crying?” Chopper whines.

“Damn it, Robin,” Franky shouts through tears. “I’ll never forgive you for this!”

Robin releases her hands, turning to look at Vivi. “What a clever man.”

Vivi furrows her brow, listening to Franky’s heavy sobs. Then the realization clicks. To cry for sadness would ruin the “man inside a man” image that Luffy had been shouting about. 

“You’re too kind,” Vivi giggles.

Franky continues his show of sobbing in pain instead of grief. Beyond him, the crowd parts, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp sprinting toward them at top speed. 

“Oi, Luffy!” Sanji calls. “We’re in big trouble.”

“Your grandfather’s on his way back!” Usopp shouts. “He’s at the opposite coast, making arrangements to come back looking for us.” 

“Eh?” Luffy cocks his head to the side. “So is he gonna catch us or not?”

“How the hell are we supposed to know?” Sanji demands. “Hurry up and get ready to leave. Oh! Franky, you bastard. You haven’t put on your pants yet?”

“Oi, Franky.” Zoro snatches up the bag on his way by. “Hurry your ass up. I’m not getting caught by the Marines because Robin pulled your balls too hard.”

Luffy lets out a loud laugh, tossing the underwear back to Franky. “Better hurry up, Franky! Zoro’s grumpy!”

“Shut your mouth, moron!”

“Franky, didn’t you hear me? Put your pants on! The ladies don’t want to see this!”

“Everybody raise a glass!” Luffy shouts.

The feast Sanji worked for hours in his new kitchen lay on the picnic table, mugs of ale and juice spread out for everyone. Nami leans into Vivi’s shoulder, grinning wildly as the rest of the crew cheers around them.

“To the return of our nakama, Robin and Franky! And our new comrade, Franky. We get to celebrate our new ship, Thousand Sunny! The best pirate ship on the seas. Cheers!”

With another celebratory cry, every clinks their mugs together. Laughter rings out as their party begins. Luffy and Usopp begin with impressions of the Marines and members of the Franky family while Sanji offers to make Vivi, Nami, and Robin fancier drinks. Franky laughs, drinking mugs of cola without pause, showing Chopper all of the accessories he’s built into his body.

Vivi giggles as Luffy begins shoving food into his mouth, Chopper and Usopp rush to stop him. She glances over at Nami, chatting with Robin and Franky and then watches Sanji vanish into the kitchen for new drinks. The only one not quite enjoying the party seems to be Zoro. The swordsman leans against Sunny’s rail, chugging a third mug of ale and basking lazily in the sun.

To the others, it probably looks ordinary but Vivi can’t help but notice the way his eyes continue to search the ship. As though searching for someone. 

“Here, Vivi-chan.” A drink appears in front of her face and Vivi blinks, looking up at Sanji.

The chef beams down at her, eyes bright with happiness. Smiling, Vivi takes the small glass and thanks him. Her eyes move to Zoro again as soon as he’s moved on. Still eyeing all parts of the ship closely. The rest of the crew don’t seem to notice, still laughing and clinking glasses together.

Pushing herself up, Vivi moves to sit on the rail, letting her feet dangle beside his shoulder. He doesn’t acknowledge her, humming that same song softly as he looks around Sunny’s noisy deck.

“Well,” she says after a pause. “I finally found out what you were apologizing for.”

Zoro shifts the katana from his left shoulder to his right and leans his head back. Despite the obvious signs that he's fighting it, he smirks up at her. 

"How could you not warn me about that, Zoro? It was disgusting."

"What you've never seen a guy's-"

"Stop." Vivi moans. "I can't believe you didn't want me."

"No one warned me."

"Zoro!"

His smile fades as he looks back out toward the ship again.

Vivi’s heart sinks. She sinks down to the ground beside him, leaning forward to search his eyes for any of the haze. "What's wrong?"

"It's quiet."

Vivi furrows her eyebrows. Luffy has stuck his chopsticks into his nose again, Usopp and Chopper rolling around on the ground with laughter. Nami yells at them while Sanji dances around with excitement over a compliment from Robin and Franky tries out a new pose. The decks of the Thousand Sunny fill with laughter.

“Who are you looking for?” Vivi asks, watching his eyes search the decks again.

Zoro freezes, fingers picking at the bandage on his hand again. “No one,” he mutters, red creeping up his neck. Embarrassed that she caught him looking for someone who isn’t here. 

“Zoro,” she presses.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. Let me help.”

“You can’t help,” his voice lowers to a growl.

“Zoro.”

“You can’t fix my head.”

Her voice flees. His nostrils flare, as he lets out a sharp breath.

“This is my home,” he says after a long pause. His fingers begin to tremble. “But it’s. Brook isn’t singing. And Luffy isn’t trying to embarass Jinbei. It just. This is my home. And it doesn’t feel like home.”

Vivi’s fingers barely brush his before he pulls his hand away, picking at the bandages again. Sighing, she rests her hand on her lap and looks out at their nakama. All of them so happy, celebrating the new adventures ahead.

“Thriller Bark,” Zoro says after a pause. 

Vivi turns to face him fully. “You mentioned that on the train to Enies Lobby. That’s where we’ll go next, right?”

He nods. “There’s a Shichibukai there. Moria. He ate the Kage Kage no Mi, so he can steal people’s shadows. That makes it impossible for them to go into the sunlight. Which traps them on Thriller Bark.”

“Are _all_ of the Shichibukai going to cause this crew problems?”

“Most of them.”

Letting out a long breath, Vivi gestures for him to continue. “We’ll meet Brook when we caught up in the fog. Luffy wants him to join the crew, so we go to get his shadow back. It’s a clusterfuck.” 

That seems to be the pattern with this crew.

“Moria will steal Luffy’s shadow and put it in this pain in the ass giant, Oars. It’s not a fun fight. We’ll all get thrown around, but Luffy will take him out. And, then.” Zoro pauses teeth gnawing at his bottom lip fingers moving across the bandages slowly. His eyes gloss over slowly, haze inching in as he refuses to look at her. “Kuma.”

“Zoro?” Vivi leans forward as his voice trails off, eyes locked on his hand, unblinking. “Mr. Bushido?”

It takes a few extra seconds for Zoro to pull his gaze up to hers. He swallows hard. “He - um. He’s another Shichibukai. He’ll come for Luffy’s head.”

Vivi’s breath catches.

Zoro’s hand curls into a fist and pulls in a deep breath. “Three days,” he says, eyes still slightly unfocused.

“What?”

“Just.” He squeezes his eyes shut for a long moment before he opens them, jaw clenching. “Vivi, everything will turn out okay. You just have to give it three days.”

The sinking sensation in her stomach tells Vivi that Thriller Bark will _not_ turn out okay. She opens her mouth and closes it almost immediately, trying to search for words. He’s too calm. Skypiea, Enies Lobby, Water 7. They’d all turned out okay and yet, they’d still sent panic through Zoro at the barest mention of them. The thought of watching his nakama hurt had destroyed him.

 _Because he’s the one who gets hurt_ , her mind says again. It’s the only explanation for the haze trying to protect his mind and the panic not struggling to take over.

Zoro is going to get hurt.

“Oi! Zoro!” Luffy calls. “Look, Sanji!”

Forcing a smile onto his face, Zoro turns to look at their captain and lets out a forced chuckle as Luffy does his best Sanji impersonation. Vivi watches his hands tremble, even as he tries to put on a brave front of his captain. Her heart shatters.

Still laughing madly, Luffy turns back to Usopp. Zoro’s gaze turns back to Vivi. 

Her teeth sink into her bottom lip as her mind struggles to make a decision. He’s destroying himself. Slowly and piece by piece. She can’t let him.

“Zoro,” she says slowly. 

Saying this is going to either enrage him or send him into a blind panic. But it needs to be said. 

“I think maybe we should tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve is wrapped up and so is Water 7/Enies Lobby! Now we get to move onto Thriller Bark. Of course, there might be just a little bit of tension going forward, what with Vivi wanting to reveal their big secret and all. 
> 
> Which is also my lowkey way of warning you all that next chapter is going to be _rough_. With Zoro feeling betrayed by his anchor, he's going to fall into a bit of a rough patch. Especially since Thriller Bark is kind of sad, scary, and traumatic. So, I hope you guys will stick with me for the next chapter.
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Brook,” he repeats._   
>  _Nakama lays ahead of him. Only nakama. And that’s what Zoro’s going to focus on. Sabaody doesn’t matter. Not now. Thriller Bark and Brook wait for him._   
>  _Ignoring the throbbing in his leg, Zoro moves himself back onto his bunk and tucks an arm behind his head. Laughter rings through Sunny again. But, it’s still far too quiet._
> 
> (Sanji demands answers. The Sunny's deck fill with music again. Luffy changes his mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _References to Self Harm_   
>  **Please read responsibly!! For a detailed explaination of where these triggers will occur, please read the end notes!**
> 
> So, we are back to sad times in Zoro's mind. But, hopefully, the spice of sweetness in here will help you not be too mad at me. There are multiple instances of panic and harm in this chapter. There isn't much action in this chapter and it isn't really canon, just mostly some character back stuff. Sanji is determined to get some answers and Zoro is determined to keep everyone from finding out what's going on.
> 
> Remember to read responsibly and enjoy!

“No.”

The words leave Zoro’s lips before he can put any more thought into it. The steady pounding of his heartbeat fills his ears, blocking out the noise of his celebrating crew. Vivi’s face blurs for a moment, her face unsure and concerned. He can’t find the energy to care. Every part of him goes into taming the purple staining his vision as his skin sets itself on fire.

She wants to tell them.

Tell them that Zoro failed them all. That he let them die.

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew!” _

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

“Zoro?” Vivi’s hand scorches his arm.

Zoro jerks himself away, teeth clenching as he fights not to snarl at her. Judging by the speed she pulls her hand away, he failed at that too.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

How many times have they gone over this? Why is it so difficult for her not to fucking touch him? 

“You’re shaking,” she mutters. 

Nothing new there. Zoro can’t stop shaking. Can’t figure out how to fix himself. He’s always scared. Paranoid. Angry. He digs his fingers into his bandage again. The pain is dull, like a splinter poking into his thumb. He should have done something back at Water 7. Should have made a new mark to help tame the beast. To help tame this weakness. 

_ “You’re weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes with you.” _

Kuina. Fuck, why does he have to think of Kuina  _ now _ ?

Would she have done better? Probably. Kuina was strong. So strong. And, she’s always been wrong. Zoro is weak.

He pushes himself up, stalking towards the men’s quarters. This is supposed to be a happy memory. Something good for the crew to remember for years to come. To look back on when they’re sad and they need to think of home. 

He can’t afford to let his weakness ruin that for them. He’s already ruined so much.

“Zoro?” Luffy calls after him.

Zoro ignores him, pulling open the door and letting it swing shut behind him. Though, not before he hears Vivi say, “I think he’s just tired, Luffy-san.”

“Stop,” he says, pressing himself to the wall and letting his tired limbs give out so he slides to the ground beside his bunk. “Stop. Stop. Stop.”

His body refuses to listen. The shaking continues, katana clattering against his hip, and his breaths wheeze out in wild gasps.

She wants to tell them. Tell them that he’s a failure. Tell them how worthless he is. He’s supposed to protect this crew. And he can’t. He can’t protect this crew like this.

God, his chest hurts. Aches. Like Mihawk keeps slashing him open. Like he’s taken Luffy’s pain and let his muscles be stretched beyond their limits. None of his muscles work. His body betrays him, head spinning, numbness prickling through his fingertips. 

_ “You’re weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes with you.” _

_ Weak. Weak. Weak. _

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

They don’t know. Not yet. Don’t know that Zoro fails them. Don’t know how weak he truly is. 

Vivi can’t tell them.

Please, please don’t let them know that. 

Luffy will be so furious.

Luffy will never forgive him for failing the crew this badly.

“Stop,” he tells himself again “Fucking stop it.”

Sweat beads against his forehead. Heat attacks his skin. Oxygen burns his lungs.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

This is how he dies. Panicking in the men’s bunkroom of Sunny and giving himself a heart attack. Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

His fingers enclose around Yubashiri’s hilt and he pulls the dead blade from its scabbard. He intended to save the blade. It earned so much. Was such a good blade. And he’d tried. Used the Marine’s swords first. Refused to pull any of them out of their scabbards. And then, he’d messed up. Instinct had taken over and he’d pulled Yubashiri loose to try and keep the man from taking his head off. 

Then he’d lost Yubashiri.

Again.

Because, maybe Zoro can’t change anything. Maybe this has just been his punishment for failing to do his one job. 

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew!” _

Zoro can’t change anything. He has no control of anything. His crew is going to die,  _ again _ . They’re going to leave him behind,  _ again _ . Because Zoro is nothing more than a failure and this is his punishment.

He slams Yubashiri into his left leg. It tingles at first, like Enel has sent a bolt of lightning straight into his leg. Then fire races from the blade, down around his thigh like Sabo’s set him on fire. Zoro grits his teeth to hold his cry of agony. 

That hurt far more than he intended it too. Shit. He should have just gone for his palm. Or his ankles again. His ankles would have been the smart thing to do. If this scars - and it probably will - Chopper will notice it right away. How is he going to lie his way out of this one?

Blood drips from the broken blade as Zoro pulls it out, red pooling around the wound to weep down his leg. His heart stutters to a halt. Fuck. He’s going to get blood on their new floor. 

He reaches for his sash, intending to wrap it around the wood to stem the bleeding. Air meets his fingers. Because he isn’t wearing his kimono. He doesn’t have a sash anymore.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Zoro slaps his hand down on the blood, gaze desperately searching for something to use as a bandage. 

At least there isn’t enough blood for him to have cut an artery. Then he’d have to explain this shitshow to Chopper.

“Fucking moron,” Zoro snarls at himself. “You idiot.”

He pulls his shirt off, tucking it beneath his leg. No cut there. Good. Good, that’s good. He knots the shirt around the wound, gritting his teeth against fiery pain as it shoots through him. 

Zoro leans his head back against the wall and pulls in deep breath. Without the blood pounding in his ears, the sounds of his nakama still celebrating drifts through the bunkroom. Safe and sound.

With his mind back in place he can feel them. Sense the steady beats of hearts. All of his nakama. 

No. Not all of his nakama. 

Brook. Jinbei.

“They’ll be here soon,” he mutters, pressing his hand into the shirt. Blood stains the shirt. “Thriller Bark. Thriller Bark.”

Because Thriller Bark is coming. And Brook will be here soon.

Pulling in a deep breath, Zoro forces himself to his feet. White hot pain stings through his leg and he leans against the wall, clenching his fists. 

At least it tamed the panic. 

Each step feels like a fresh stab wound, but he manages to make it to the lockers. Chopper’s extra medical bag is stashed. He’ll have to dump the shirt and pants overboard next time he’s alone. No one needs to know about this. No one needs to know he’s weak.

_ “You’re supposed to protect this crew.” _

“Stop,” he growls at the voice, pulling out a roll of bandages. 

He won’t do this again. Descend into panic like some useless weakingly. It’s Zoro’s job to protect this crew. He’s going to do just that.

They’re safe upstairs, partying the day away. He just needs to bandages up this wound, put on a fresh pair of pants, crawl into bed and get his head on straight.

Shoving his ruined clothes into his locker and hiding the bandaging on his leg beneath a fresh set of pants, Zoro breathes. The dull ache of the fresh wound on his leg likely won’t leave anytime soon. With any luck, he hit enough nerves that the pain will last him through Thriller Bark. And Thriller Bark will leave him with more than enough to get him through Sabaody.

Sabaody.

Shit.

Sabaody.

“No,” Zoro whispers, fingers pressing into his leg. “Thriller Bark.  _ Brook _ .”

Brook. He’s been waiting fifty years for them. 

“Brook,” he repeats.

Nakama lays ahead of him. Only nakama. And that’s what Zoro’s going to focus on. Sabaody doesn’t matter. Not now. Thriller Bark and Brook wait for him.

Ignoring the throbbing in his leg, Zoro moves himself back onto his bunk and tucks an arm behind his head. Laughter rings through Sunny again. But, it’s still far too quiet.

“Yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho.” Zoro’s voice sounds strange. He’s never been good at singing. Mostly humming along as his captain and musician belt out the words over the soothing melody of a violin. But beggars can’t be choosers. And Sunny sounds so wrong without the sound of Bink’s Sake ringing through her. “Binkusu no sake wo. Todoke ni yuku yo.”

“Alright, shithead.” A cigarette sizzles into life behind him. “Out with it.”

Zoro keeps his gaze on his weights, ignoring the annoyance he can feel wafting from the room. The others are still enjoying Sunny. Nami’s been in her charting room all morning, Robin in her library. Chopper’s probably still spinning in the chair in his new office. Usopp and Franky have been bonding over their love of building things. And Luffy loves Sunny’s head so much, it took Zoro ten minutes to convince him to leave the captain’s seat for breakfast. Vivi’s the only true mystery.

She’s avoided him all morning, sticking close to Nami and refusing to look at him. He needs to apologize, Zoro knows that. She had good intentions, even if the idea is the worst thing Zoro’s ever heard.

The cook, Zoro assumed, would be in his kitchen all morning. He’s been dancing through it for hours, looking at every pan and every knife. Apparently, the kitchen isn't’ quite as mesmerizing this time around. Because now he’s got the biggest pain in the ass on the whole crew standing in his gym.

_ “Don’t think, for one minute, that I’m letting you get away with not explaining this.” _

After spending days at Water 7 and hearing nothing from the nosy bastard, Zoro thought that the cook had forgotten. Here, Zoro thought he’s a lucky guy. The universe seems to disagree with the thought, because the cook stands behind him, stinking up Zoro’s brand new gym with one of his fucking cigarettes.

“Out with what?” Zoro replies after a good five minutes of silence.

The cook is nothing if not persistent. And annoying as shit.

“I’m not in the mood for games, marimo. You’ve got the ladies worried and Luffy scared half to death. So you can either talk to me or you can talk to our captain. Either way, you’re talking to someone.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Cook.”

“Don’t give me that shit, Zoro.” The cook’s voice hardens. “I warned you I wasn’t letting you get away without explaining this.”

“Explaining what?”

With any luck, if he keeps denying everything, the cook will get frustrated enough that he’ll just leave. Years of practice have taught Zoro that the cook’s patience runs out quickly. And, given that this cook is two years younger than Zoro's used to dealing with, it shouldn’t take quite as long as usual.

“Zoro.”

“Cook.”

“Fine. Let’s play, then.” The cook lets out a long breath and the scent of cigarette smoke floats through the air. “You can answer my question or I can walk downstairs and tell Luffy I watched you slice your palm open on your own blade.”

Every muscle in Zoro’s body freezes. His breath catches in his throat, choking him. A soft tremble moves up his legs. 

“Get. Out,” Zoro manages to snarl.

“Make. Me.”

Anger shooting through his body, Zoro drops his weight and turns to face the cook. The cook stares back, chin high and eyes strange. He looks at Zoro without the usual itch for a fight. Instead, his stupid swirly brow furrows slightly and his eyes are so soft it makes Zoro sick to his stomach. 

“You’re hurting yourself.” 

There’s a distinct lack of pity in the cook’s voice. Concern is there, but no pity. It makes Zoro’s blood boil nonetheless.

“Get out.”

“No.” Now the challenge returns to the cook’s eyes. “I’m not leaving until you explain everything to me.  _ Everything _ .”

“There’s nothing to explain.”

“You knew Usopp and Franky were going to be on that train.”

“I saw them with CP9 when I was falling.”

“Oh, bull fucking shit.”

“Sorry if that’s not an answer you like, Cook. It’s the only one I’ve got.”

The cook’s teeth grind, cigarette breaking in two from the pressure. Mission almost accomplished. Two more minutes and he’ll probably have the gym to himself for days without having to worry about this idiot bugging him.

“Fine.” The word grits itself out from between clenched teeth. “Fine. I don’t know what in the shitty Four Blues is going on. And I can’t force you to tell me - mostly because I haven’t figured out how to actually do that - so I’m not going to waste my day up here with you when I should be checking on the ladies.  _ But _ .” The cook’s eyes flash and he jabs a finger at the bandage wrapped around Zoro’s hand. “ _ That _ stops now.”

No. No, it doesn’t. Because this is all Zoro has. This is his control.

“Fuck off,” Zoro snarls.

“You promise me that it stops now, or I march down there and tell Luffy exactly what you’ve done to yourself.”

No.

No. No. No. No.

Some of the heated panic washing across his skin must show on his face because the cook’s gaze softens again.

“Zoro, let us help you.”

“There’s nothing to help,” Zoro grits out.

He bites his tongue. Bites down on the panic bubbling under his skin. No one is telling Luffy anything. Fuck no.

He can’t let this captain know he’s a failure.  _ His _ captain already knows he’s a failure, but this Luffy doesn’t have to know that.

“Zoro, we’re your nakama.”

_ And that’s why I can’t tell you. I can’t let you know. I failed you. And I’m so sorry _ .

“There’s nothing for you to help me with, dumbass.”

_ “Go find Luffy.” _

_ “Don’t be an idiot, Cook. You can barely stand. Lean on me.” _

_ Blood spills down the cook’s chin and he shoves Zoro away. He stumbles, barely able to keep himself up with a broken leg. “I don’t need your help, marimo. Go find Luffy.” _

_ “I’m not leaving you here, shit cook. Kizaru-” _

_ “I can take care of myself, marimo! Go, protect our shit captain. The idiot’s probably in trouble. What are you waiting for? Go!” _

They were his nakama. Nakama means help. Protection. Zoro didn’t protect them. Didn’t help them. He was supposed to and he didn’t. To accept help from them now feels like an insult to their memory. Until Zoro can help them, can be of real use, he can’t force them to help him.

“If there’s nothing to help, why would you do that to yourself?”

_ Because I can control it. Because it gives me something to feel other than panic. Because it reminds me that I can hurt. That this is real. And you’re alive. That I failed my nakama, but I have failed the rest of you yet. _

“It was an accident.”

“Bullshit.”

“I reached for the blade without thinking.”

“Liar.”

“I hit my head. I was out of it.”

The cook’s nostrils flare as he lets out a sharp huff. “Promise me.”

“There’s nothing to promise, asshole. Get the fuck out of my gym.”

Zoro swears he can hear the cook’s teeth grinding together as blue eyes glare darkly at him. “Listen to me, very carefully. This is not okay. I don’t know if you’re frustrated. Or if you really did hit your head too hard. Or if something happened to you in Alabasta and you’re just too scared to tell us. And I don’t care. What I do care about is  _ you _ , you overgrown marimo. You might be an idiot, but you’re still nakama. So, whatever it is, whatever happened, stop doing it alone.”

Zoro’s teeth sink into his cheek and he struggles to hold the cook’s gaze. 

“And stop doing  _ that _ ,” the cook says. “I mean it, Zoro. I’m giving you a chance here. Ask for help. I don’t care who it is. Me, Luffy, Vivi-chan. Whoever you need to. Just. Just stop.”

The cook breaks eye contact first, hand dropping to his suit coat as he pulls out his cigarette pack and lighter. Zoro pulls a deep breath in, hating the way it trembles. Smoke rolls from between the cook’s lips as he looks up again.

“This is serious, alright? I’m not playing around, Zoro. You’re scaring us. One more new, mysterious wound and I’ll tell Luffy what’s going on.”

_ I’ll tell Luffy what a weak failure you really are. _

“When you panic, come find someone. You’re nakama. We can help.”

_ You can’t. No one can. _

The cook vanishes before Zoro can disagree, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke in his wake. Zoro’s knees go weak and he searches for the bench. Blood begins to pound against his skin again. That didn’t just happen. It couldn’t have just happened. Especially not with the cook. If the shitty cook can tell that Zoro’s fucked up, it's only a matter of time before Nami comes in, screaming at him for answers.

Shit. Shit.

He can’t do this. Can’t hold himself together.

Can’t save his nakama.

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

His fingers move to the bandage hidden beneath his pant leg, digging in as deeply as he dares. Anything to cool the fire burning through his skin.

He failed that crew. He won’t do that again. This time, he’s going to be better. 

But right now, he needs to focus on one thing at a time. One step at a time.

“Brook,” he mutters to himself. “Brook.”

They’re going to Thriller Bark. In three days’ time, they’ll be lost in the fog of Thriller Bark. Zoro will know exactly what’s going to happen. He can get through Thriller Bark on memories. Nothing bad happens to his nakama. There’s nothing to panic about because nothing bad is going to happen to them.

Zoro can control this. And, once Thriller Bark is over with, there won’t need to be any new mysterious wounds. Just breathing will hurt. Just breathing will keep him grounded in reality.

“Umikaze kimakas namimakase. Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo swagu.”

The damn song refuses to leave Zoro’s mind. It bounces around his mind all day, as it had since they left Water 7 and the only way to make it stop is to mutter it under his breath. The sun warms the grass beneath him, spilling down from a clear blue sky without so much as a hint of fog. 

He should probably be training. But, the dull ache in his leg makes it more uncomfortable than it probably should. And he’s exhausted. Every time he closed his eyes,  _ his _ captain’s face flashed through his mind or  _ his _ cook’s last words ran through his memories.

_ His _ crew’s memory refuses to let him sleep. Almost as though their spirits think he deserves sleep less than he does.

A breeze carries small droplets of sea water across Sunny’s decks. Nami whines about wet droplets on her magazine pages while Robin giggles along with her. Vivi continues her usual routine of hopping around from place to place with her Devil Fruit. Occasionally, Robin or Luffy take a playful swipe at her - as requested by the princess - to help her master using the Devil Fruit as a dodge. 

Chopper hasn’t moved from his new infirmary, still trying to decide where to put what medicines. Usopp and Franky have been testing out the newest upgrades to Usopp’s slingshot while Luffy runs from one end of Sunny’s decks to the other. 

“Sora nya wa kaku, tori no uta. Sayonora minato, tsumugi no sato yo.”

“Oi!” Luffy lands on his lap without warning. “Zoro’s singing!”

The captain rests both arms on Zoro’s shoulders, grinning up at him with excitement lighting up his big brown eyes. The warmth of his rubber captain is familiar, even if its been ages since Luffy crawled into his lap for a nap.

Embarrassment warms his cheeks and he shoves a hand into Luffy’s face, pushing the captain off his lap. “Shut it.” 

If the cook finds out Zoro’s singing to himself, he might never hear the last of it. It’s bad enough the stupid bastard won’t stop looking over at him, as though trying to make sure Zoro isn’t sneaking off on his own.

“That’s Bink’s Sake, right?” Luffy beams at him, crawling back onto Zoro’s lap. 

Zoro’s leg twitches as pain shoots though his thigh. He bites the inside of his cheek and pulls in a deep breath to keep from batting the captain off and telling him to be more careful. There’s no way for Luffy to know about the wound on his leg.

“I didn’t know you knew that song. Shanks used to sing it in the bar.” Luffy flops bonelessly to the ground, head on Zoro’s shoulder, and grins up at him. “I don’t remember the whole thing. Start at the beginning?”

“Cut it out, Luffy.” 

His captain ignores him, pouting up at him instead.

Zoro moans. 

“Please, Zoro? Please!”

How is he supposed to ignore that pout? The excitement that lights up Luffy’s face at the thought of hearing a song from his childhood. A song that will become the song of the Strawhat Pirates. A song that will lift their spirits and lull them to sleep. 

Their song.

Zoro heaves a sigh and shakes his head. “Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo.”

Somehow, despite the distinct lack of a violin and Zoro’s voice carrying the tune instead of Brook’s, it feels right. Sitting on Sunny’s warm deck, basking in the warmth of the sun with nakama safe around them. It feels right. Feels perfect.

He tips his head back, closing his eyes to enjoy the sun against his skin.

“Umikaze kimakas namimakase. Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo swagu. Sora nya wa o kaku, tori no uta. Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo.”

The door to the infirmary opens and Chopper’s hooves click against the deck.

“Don to icchou utao, funade no uta. Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete. Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kargiri. Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku you.”

A small warm body takes up Zoro’s other side as Chopper settles himself in to listen to the song. Even from behind closed eyelids, Zoro senses Usopp and Franky move over to them as well.

“Warera kaizoku, umi watteku. Nami o makura ni, negura wa fune yo. Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro. Arashi ga kita zo, senri so sora ni.”

“Is Zoro singing?” Nami asks across the deck.

“I believe it’s Bink’s Sake,” Robin replies. “It’s an old pirate shanty. I’m surprised someone as young as Zoro knows it.”

“Nami ga odoru yo, domramu narase. Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo. Asu no asahi go nai ja nashi.”

“Oi, is the shitty marimo singing?”

“Looks like he’s in a good mood,” Vivi says from up beside the cook. “Good. He needs a break.”

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

“Who knew Zoro-bro had such a suuuper voice?”

Robin giggles. “He is rather good, isn’t he?”

“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo. Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume. Te o furu kage ni, mou aenai yo. Nani o kuyokuya, asu mo tsukuyo.” 

Chopper’s soft breathing turns deep, lulled to sleep by the combination of soft lyrics and warm sun. This is right. This is what they’re supposed to be doing on Sunny’s decks.

“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo. Don to icchou utao, unaba no uta. Douse dare demo, itsuka wa hone yo. Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanishi.”

Sleep begins to spread through Zoro as well. This is right. Napping on Sunny’s deck, with Luffy on one side and Chopper on the other, letting the sun warm them and the spray of sea water cool them. Falling asleep on a warm deck with the soft melody of Bink’s Sake filling the air. 

This is where Zoro’s supposed to be.

Every bit of tension begins to slip from Zoro’s body.

His voice slurs just slightly as the song nears its end.

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

Sleep creeps up, numbness lingering in his mind and his body. He’s home.

“Zoro?” A sleepy slur seems to rule his captain’s voice as well.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

At least, back for now.

_ Me too, Sencho. Me too. _

Vivi’s spot somehow becomes the railing closest to the stairs. The princess sits up there to giggle at Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp as they run around the deck or to read one of the many books from Robin’s library in the warm sun. The gentle spray of sea water doesn’t seem to bother her the way it bothers Nami. Most of the time, she turns her head into the soft droplets instead of flinching from them.

Zoro waits until the cook disappears to make fresh snacks, Nami vanishes to her charting room, and Robin starts up her casual flirting with Franky to approach the princess. The nosiest members of the crew will be the ones to cause him the most problems. He needs to be normal when they’re around. If there even is a version of normal left in him.

She swings her feet slightly, her attention locked on the book in her hands. She’s already halfway through, surprising since Robin had handed it to her only a few hours earlier. It isn’t until his shadow falls over her that she even pulls her attention away from the pages.

The discomfort on her face is clear, unsure of what to say to him for the first time in months. And guilt rolls from her sad eyes as she stares at him.

After a long moment, Zoro moves to lean on the rail beside her, gaze sweeping the decks closely.

“I’m sorry,” he offers.

Vivi closes her book, settling it on her lap with both hands clasped on the spine. “I’m not.” Each word leaves her lips with careful deliberation. “I know that this is probably the hardest thing that you’ve ever had to do and I know that it’s harder on you than it is on me. But, Zoro, I don’t think we should be doing this by ourselves. Luffy-san would be so angry.” 

“Probably,” Zoro admits. Because Luffy would be pissed. “But, I. I can’t.”

“Why? They're our nakama.”

_ And I failed them. _

“The answer is no, Vivi.” Zoro keeps sharp eyes on the kitchen door as he digs his thumb into his thigh. Tackle the panic before it can even show up.

Her gaze bores into him, such thick sadness in the air that Zoro thinks he might suffocate on it before his panic manages it. “I don’t want to watch you destroy yourself.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.” Her voice shakes around tears. “Zoro, all you’ve done since we got back is destroy yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

“It doesn’t.” He presses his thumb against his wound again, gripping as tightly as he can. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

“Because without them, I’m already destroyed.” He pulls his gaze from the kitchen to look at her. Heartbroken eyes meet his. “It’s okay, Vivi. I’m okay.”

“You’re not.”

Zoro turns his gaze back out to Sunny’s lawn. Chopper giggles madly while Luffy chases him around the mast and Usopp tries to sneak up on their captain. Some of the weight leaves his chest. A smile pulls at his lips.

“Yeah, I am. As long as I can protect them, I’ll be okay.”

_ I’ll find the strength to get back up again. _

Vivi falls quiet for a long moment. “I don’t understand,” she admits. “But  _ for now _ , I’ll trust you on that.”

“One thousand fifty-three. One thousand fifty-four. One thousand fifty-five.”

Sweat slips down his skin, settling in his harmaki and pants. Sunlight fills the room, doing nothing to help the heat pushing against his skin. The weights aren’t quite as heavy as he remembers. Though, to be fair, Zoro knows he’s stronger now than he was then.

He feels his captain’s presence before the hatch opens. Luffy’s laughter had been filling the air for hours, only to vanish about five minutes ago. Usopp and Chopper are still running around, he can hear their footfall and the creak of Sunny’s swing as Chopper jumps on it every few steps. Luffy leaps into the crows’ nest with ease, blinking around at the room as Zoro hefts the weight up again.

“Yo, Zoro!”

“Yo, Sencho. One thousand sixty. One thousand sixty-one.”

“‘S almost time for dinner,” Luffy tells him. 

“One thousand sixty-two. Did the shit cook send you up to get me? One thousand sixty-three.”

“No.”

“Something wrong? One thousand sixty-four. One thousand sixty-five.”   
“No.”

“One thousand sixty-six. You get bored of Chopper and Usopp. One thousand sixty-eight.”

“No.”

Luffy settles himself on one of the benches, watching Zoro lift and lower the weight. His captain’s gaze feels warmer than it once had, though not quite dangerous or questioning. Just, there. Watching Zoro’s every move.

Heaving a sigh, Zoro lets the weight rest on the ground. “What, Sencho?”

Luffy stares up at him, hat hanging loosely around his shoulders. “I changed my mind.”

Zoro’s brow furrows. “Changed your mind?”

“Yup,” Luffy leaps to his feet, moving his hat up to his head. “Zoro’s still training,  _ a lot _ .”

Zoro’s stomach sinks as he watches his captain rock on his toes. “And?”

“And, that means Zoro’s still scared of the bad stuff. So, I changed my mind.”

_ He’s going to make you tell him. _ The thought makes Zoro sick. 

Shit, Luffy’s going to make Zoro tell him what’s going on. Luffy’s going to make Zoro tell him everything. Tell him that he failed this crew. His nakama will know he let them die. They’ll never forgive him.

“I want Zoro to teach me.”

Zoro’s mind stumbles to a stop. “What?”

“That cool stuff that Zoro does with his swords. I did it with my arms when I fought Pigeon Guy, but I did it by accident. So, I want Zoro to teach me how to do it.”

Zoro blinks.

“Told you, didn’t I?” Luffy smiles at him. “It’s not Zoro’s job to protect our crew all by himself. So, I gotta get stronger too, so I can help. Teach me.”

Not a request. An order.

“Yosh.”

As though Zoro has a choice in the matter now. Luffy beams at him nonetheless.

“Hooray Now, lets go nap before dinner.”

“Luffy, I’m not done-”

“Yup you are. C’mon. Let’s go nap!”

Rubber arms wrap around Zoro, dragging him away from the weights and back onto Sunny’s deck. Luffy laughs wildly as they land with a resounding thud.

Zoro sits himself up, shoving a hand into Luffy’s face. “Oi, oi! Quit throwing me places!”

“Shishishi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!! This chapter contains:**  
>  _Panic Attacks_  
>  _Self Harm_  
>  _References to Self Harm_  
>  **Please read responsibly!!**  
>  (Scene One:)When Vivi asks to tell the others what's happened, Zoro decends into a mass panic attack, fearing that the rest of the crew will view him as a failure. He leaves the deck to hide out in the men's bunkroom but can't stop his thoughts from spinning out of control. So, he uses Yubashiri to stab himself in the leg. When he comes back to himself, he's pretty torn up about being so careless with the self harm and banadages himself up before he decides to sleep.  
> (Scene Two:)Later, Sanji decides its time to get some answers and goes to confront Zoro. Naturally, Zoro refuses to give him any answers and Sanji eventually settles for telling Zoro that he knows about the self harm and Zoro needs to come find someone when he begins to panic. He warns Zoro that should one more strange mark appear on Zoro's body, he will tell Luffy of his suspicions. Which of course, gives Zoro a minor panic attack once Sanji leaves and he pushes on his injury again until his mind feel back in order.
> 
> **Scene One (including panic attacks and self harm) begins with:**  
>  _"Nothing new there. Zoro can't stop shaking..."_  
>  **Scene One ends with:**  
>  _"With his mind back in place he can feel them..."_
> 
> **Scene Two (including minor panic attack, references to self harm, and self harm) begins with:**  
>  _"You're hurting yourself."_  
>  **Scene Two ends with:**  
>  _"They're going to Thriller Bark. In three days' time, they'll be lost in the fog..."_
> 
> So, that's all that! We had some quality Strawhat love. And some pretty stressed out boys. Sanji will not be letting this go, so Zoro might be getting a little sneakier. We're getting into Thriller Bark next chapter! 
> 
> BROOK IS BACK<3 And he knows some things are amiss among a crew he's never met. Hope to see you guys there.
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He’s about to get a skeleton musician,” Zoro tells her. “He’s been wishing for this since the East Blue. Come on.”_   
>  _Vivi doesn’t miss the smile in his voice as he begins to climb. Then he pauses, turning to look down at her with a sheepish smile._   
>  _“Oh, and. He’s going to ask to see your panties.”_   
>  _Heat races to Vivi’s face in a furious blush. “He’s going to what?”_
> 
> (Robin fishes for information, a new(old) nakama is found(recovered), and something stranger than a skeleton tickles Vivi's interest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it through another chapter with no warnings! I think that's pretty impressive. Thriller Bark has started! I liked the way this chapter came out. It was so much fun to write. And I'm rewatching Thriller Bark and forgot how much I genuinely enjoy this arc. It's just the right amount of spooky with just the right amount of fun! We stuck pretty close to the canon this chapter so we can stray pretty far from the canon in coming chapters! 
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy!

Laughter fills the air. Chopper and Usopp leap from the swing while Robin watches them with a fond smile, watering the flower beds along the deck. Vivi glances up from her book in time to see Usopp flying through the air to land on his feet. Chopper cheers wildly. Sanji vanishes into the kitchen with promises of fresh drinks and Nami goes to check in on Franky.

Perfect weather surrounds them, white clouds floating by in the easy wind. Warm rays of sun spill down across the decks. The crows’ nest trembles lightly every few minutes, drawing Robin’s attention as often as it draws Vivi’s.

Luffy and Zoro had spent breakfast with them and then vanished into the crows’ nest. When asked, their captain had only shot them a wide grin and declared that Zoro was teaching him a secret. The smile on the swordsman’s face leaves a lingering feeling of relief in her chest. And the song he’s been singing for the best week refuses to leave her mind.

The soft humming from Robin tells Vivi that she isn’t the only one with that problem.

“Me next! Me next!” Chopper cheers.

“How is your book, princess-san?” Robin asks, empty watering can hanging from her fingers as she walks over to the rail.

“Wonderful.” Vivi smiles at Robin, slipping her bookmark into the book and closing it. “But, you know that.”

“Indeed, I do.”

The ship trembles again. Robin turns to look up at the crows’ nest as Luffy’s enthusiastic laughter breaks through the air.

“Well, it seems that our captain and swordsman are having a wonderful time.”

Vivi hums her agreement. “It sounds like it.”

“That’s good. Navigator-san informed me that our swordsman has been acting oddly for quite some time.”

Vivi bites her lower lip to keep from telling Robin that Zoro is acting exactly how anyone who’d seen their nakama die would act. Her eyes move to the crows’ nest again. He’s been so admit about not saying anything and, yet, the heavy pressure in her chest screams that she needs to. Needs to stop lying to her nakama.

“He’s.” Vivi pauses, searching for the correct words. “Getting better.”

Robi leans against the railing, calculating eyes moving over her slowly. “Well, Sencho did seem rather on top of the world when he sat out and sang to us the other day. Quite curious. Bink’s Sake is a very old pirate shanty. Wherever would a young ex-bounty hunter have picked that up?”

Vivi’s breath sticks in her throat and she glances down at Robin’s smiling face. When Robin had stepped onto the ship. Zoro had been increasingly paranoid about the archaeologist figuring out the truth. Then, Viv thought that he’d simply been anxious and unable to to cope with the mounting trauma. Now, she can’t help but think that he might have a point.

Inquisitive eyes watch her closely, despite the sweet smile. Robin is looking for information. She has suspicions and now she’s trying to research. Vivi, it seems, is her newest book.

“Well,” Vivi says, pulling her gaze away. “Mr. Bushido has spent a lot of time in bars all over. Perhaps he heard the song in one of the taverns.”

“Perhaps.”

“Vivi! Robin!” Nami calls from the aquarium. “Our drinks are ready.”

Vivi slips from the railing, book tucked under her arm. “We should go. Sanji-san worked hard on those drinks.”

Robin hums. “I’ll meet you in a moment. I just have a few more flowers to water.”

Nodding, Vivi makes her way to the aquarium. The soft hum of Bink’s Sake reaches Vivi’s ears as she opens the door. Nami pulls a tray of drinks from the dumb waiter, her body swaying softly as she sings the tune. 

“I see the tune is stuck in your head too, Nami-san,” Vivi says.

Nami laughs, turning to her. “I think everyone has it stuck in their head. Zoro’s been singing it for days.”

“It is very catchy.” Vivi takes one of the drinks from the tray, settling herself on the bench beside the fishtank.

“Oi, why don’t you shitheads do something useful with all this energy,” Sanji calls from outside.

“Are Luffy and Zoro still up in the gym?” Nami asks.

Vivi nods. “I don’t think they’ll be out until lunch. That’s how they were yesterday too.” Her eyes move up to the ceiling. “I wonder what they’re doing up there.”

Nami wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Well, something that shakes the entire ship and makes Luffy laugh a lot.”

“Why are you-” Vivi cuts herself off with a gasp as the realization of Nami’s suggestion. Embarrassment heats her cheeks at the thought of Luffy and Zoro stealing kisses instead of training. “Nami-san!”

Nami bursts into laughter. “What? Oh, come on, Vivi. They spend hours up there, shaking the ship, laughing like madmen, come down exhausted, Zoro’s been in a weirdly good mood. It’s the only explanation.”

Moaning, Vivi buries her head in her hands. “They’re just training.”

“That’s what they want us to think.”

“Nami-san.” 

“It’s a pretty good cover up. But there’s no way that little gym is big enough for Zoro and Luffy to be  _ training _ .”

The floor trembles beneath their feet. Nami’s laughter grows.

Robin’s giggles join her as the archaeologist opens the door to join them. Vivi peeks out from her fingers at the older woman, watching Robin pick up a drink and settles on Vivi’s other side.

“Whatever is wrong, princess-san?”

“Vivi doesn’t want to think about all the  _ training _ Luffy and Zoro are doing upstairs.”

“Nami-san!”

Robin laughs furiously. 

Vivi desperately wishes the ground would swallow her whole. 

“Oh, look,” Robin says. “Usopp’s fishing.”

Grateful for the topic change, Vivi looks up to see their sniper in the fishtank, armed with what looks like two oversized spatulas. A group of octopi scoot themselves to a far corner of the tank as Usopp approaches them, spatulas out. For a moment, all in the fishtank is still. Then, Usopp strikes. 

Octopus after octopus flies out of the tank while the remaining sea creatures attach themselves to Usopp. The sniper begins to pull against them, trying to flail them off.

“Oh no!” Vivi leaps to her feet, staring at the tank.

One of the octopi shoots ink out, water turning stark black.

Robin appears at her shoulder. “Well, that doesn’t look good.” 

Nami pulls open the door. “Usopp’s in trouble! He’s being attacked by a school of octopi!”

Chopper hooves clap across the deck as he begins running around deck, crying for help. Two telltale thuds of Luffy and Zoro descending the crows’ nest follow the shouts. 

“Here, this will help us see! Gomu Gomu no Gatling!”

“Luffy, you idiot!” 

Water sloshes rapidly as Luffy’s fists fly in and out. Vivi gasps, taking a few steps back and staring at the octopi flying into the glasses.

“It worked!” Luffy cheers above them.

“Luffy, you jerk!” Usopp shouts.

“Oh, well, it appears that our captain has things under control.” Robin giggles.

“That idiot.” Nami turns to storm out the door. “What was he thinking?”

Vivi lets out a sigh. “So much for a relaxing day.”

By the time they make it to the back of Sunny’s deck, Usopp is still yelling at Luffy while Chopper laughs at the ink stained sniper. Zoro leans against the railing, shaking his head at the shouting boys and Sanji demands how hard it is for them to catch an octopus. 

“What are you idiots doing?” Nami shouts, slapping the back of Luffy’s head. 

Sighing, Vivi slips past the navigator to settle herself on the railing beside Zoro. He doesn’t acknowledge her, still watching the scene before them with an almost amused smirk. Seawater peppers Vivi’s skin, cool breeze blowing across Sunny’s decks. 

Her gaze scans the water, watching the sun cause diamonds to sparkle across the surface. Brown and black bobs through the beauty. She leans a little further back on the rail, squinting at the strange form as it floats toward them.

“Mr. Bushido.” Vivi taps Zoro’s shoulder before pointing out at the water. “What’s that?”

Everyone’s eyes snap to them. In seconds, the rest of the crew - minus Franky - crowd around the railing to look out at the sea.

Zoro lets out a long breath. “It’s trouble.”

  
  


“We made it.” Usopp slumps against the railing between Vivi and Zoro.

Thick fog surrounds them and darkness has fallen, despite the lack of thunder and rain. But, it shouldn’t be night yet. It’d barely been noon when the storm hit. 

“Yeah, made it out of the storm.” Sanji lights another cigarette. “But, where the hell are we?” 

“Yeah? When did it become night?” Luffy asks.

“I don’t think it’s night, Luffy-san,” Vivi tells him, her eyes locked on the dark clouds above them. Just enough light leaks through the sky to illuminate everyone, like they’re awaiting a harsh storm. “I think it's this fog.”

“I think.” Nami says, voice hesitant with awe. “I think this is it.” 

The crew turn to her as one. 

“I think we paddled Sunny right into that sea Kokoro was talking about. Oh geez, I wasn’t ready for this.”

“Wah! You don’t mean!” Usopp’s high pitched scream slams into Vivi’s ear and she winces away from him. “We’re not in. That scary ghost ship sea!”

“The Floridian Triangle.” Mischief glints in Franky’s eyes. “You know they also call it, The Devil’s Triangle!”

Usopp begins to whimper madly. The sound of Zoro’s amused huff is drowned by Luffy’s own, impish laugh. 

“Bring on the ghosts. I can’t wait.” The captain jumps up on the railing, leaning over to Usopp.

“Shut up!” Usopp cries, shoving past Vivi to stick a finger in Luffy’s face. “You guys aren’t funny! That’s just a story that old granny to told us to scare us.”

“Ah! Z-Zoro.” Chopper attaches himself to Zoro’s leg. 

A poorly concealed smirk covers Zoro’s lips as he drops a hand to rest on Chopper’s hat. Vivi giggles as Luffy slips off the railing, cackling madly.

“Nope! It’s all real. I heard there’s even zombies out here.”

The color drains from Usopp’s face as he turns back to the captain. “Why are you happy about this, Luffy?”

A match sizzles into life as Sanji puts a new cigarette in his mouth. “You’re letting your imaginations run wild.” With the darkness of the fog and the soft light of the match mixing on his face, Sanji looks like he belongs in one of Robin’s horror novels. “Don’t worry, Usopp. There’s no ghosts out here. The simple truth is every year over a hundred ships go missing in these seas with no explanation. They say the sailor’s souls stay on the ships, wandering for all eternity.”

Usopp screams, hands shooting into the air. Vivi presses a hand to her lips to stifle her giggles. Beside her, Zoro lets out a long suffering sigh as Chopper begins to climb up his leg and attatches himself to Zoro’s hip with a cry.

“Chopper,” Zoro says, surprisingly patient. “The cook’s just being a shit head. There’s no ghosts out here. We’re going to be fine.”

“But Zo-Ro!” Chopper cires. “What if we get sucked into the sea and we have to wander for all eternity?”

“I’m going to cover myself in anti-ghost stuff!” Usopp shouts, sprinting toward the men’s bunkroom.

“Usopp!” Chopper sobs, jumping off Zoro to follow the sniper. “You’ve got to let me borrow some. Please!”

Zoro shakes his head after them, leaning back against the railing and looking out at the fog around them. The rest of the crew erupt in laughter, not quite able to drown out Zoro’s soft voice once again humming Bink’s Sake. 

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.” Vivi’s heart stops when an eerie voice rings out over Zoro’s.

The rest of the crew freeze as well, gasping. Usopp and Chopper freeze outside the bunkroom, the small doctor clinging to their sniper. Everyone turns, desperately looking around them as the voice continues to echo. Vivi turns to look out at the sean, searching for the source of the noise. It’s only then that she sees the content smile on Zoro’s face.

_ “We’ll meet Brook, our musician.” _

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

This is Thriller Bark. And that voice, that must be Brook.

Uncertainty melts from her bones. A smile graces her face. Another missing nakama to check off the list. 

“No!” Usopp’s scream startles her. 

Everyone turns to see a large ship, tattered sails swaying in the breath, floating toward them. The black flag a top the mast, full of holes, holds a Jolly Roger that’s been torn and worn by time. The rest of the crew cry out along with Usopp and Vivi can’t help but take a step closer to Zoro as the swordsman straightens himself up to look at the large ship.

“ ** _It’s a Ghost Ship!”_** The crew - sans Zoro, Vivi, and, surprisingly, Robin - scream.

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

The ship passes them with leisurely ease. 

Nami collapses to her knees. “We’re gonna die!” 

“This is the song of the damned! Cover your ears or you’ll be cursed!” Usopp shouts, Chopper screaming out in fear beside him. “If you talk back to the ghosts then you’ll be pulled into the sea! Don’t answer them! No matter what they say to you. They’ll steal your souls and bind them to the ghost ship!”

Zoro lets out a choked laugh. Vivi turns her attention to the swordsman, who has his head down, lips pressed together as he tries to hold back a laugh. 

“I take it, this is Brook,” she whispers.

Zoro nods, eyes alight with happiness as he looks up at the ship. “Yeah. He’s the second biggest scaredy cat on this crew.”

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

“Why is he singing?” 

Zoro shrugs. “He’s been stuck on that ship by himself for fifty years. I think he sings everywhere he goes right now. Anything’s better than silence.”

“Look, up on deck,” Sanji says. “There’s someone up there.”

Vivi turns back to look up at the ship again. Zoro tenses beside her, as though trying to keep himself from jumping onto the ship. In the darkness of Thriller Bark, Brook looks absolutely terrifying. His white bones stand out against the dark black of his suit and afro. In his hand, he holds a steaming tea cup, and his eye sockets stare at them with no emotion or recognition.

A shiver tears through Vivi’s spine. 

“Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.”

The ship passes by as the rest of their crew whimpers in fear and Zoro’s tense, desperate energy rolls from beside her. 

“Oi! Did you all see that?” Luffy asks, spinning to look at them. “There was a singing skelton on that ship!”

“No way! Skeletons are dead. You’re seeing things. That wasn’t real!” Usopp screeches.

Luffy ignores him, bolting over to the cook. “Sanji, come on. You heard him, right?” He spins to look at Zoro, eyes shining with adventure. “Please? Can we go? If he sings, think of all the other cool stuff he can do.”

Chuckling softly, Zoro makes his way into the kitchen to look for something.

Luffy bolts to go for the ship, but Sanji catches the back of his vest. “Hold on. You can’t go alone.”

“So, somebody can come with me!” Luffy wiggles his way out of the cook’s grip.

Sanji sighs, lighting a fresh cigarette. Robin, Franky, and Sanji join their captain on the railing, preparing to jump onto the ship. Vivi pauses behind them, staring up at the four with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Well,” Sanji stretches his arms up and gives Vivi a smile. “Someone has to accompany our idiot captain, Vivi-chan. I want to ensure that this creature poses no threat to you, Nami-san, or Robin-chan.”

“We’ll draw for it,” Zoro says, emerging with straws clenched in his hand.

“That’s not fair,” Usopp cries.

“Zoro don’t make us.” Chopper leaps to Zoro’s shoulders, tears of terror running down his face.

“Let the people who want to go actually go!” Nami orders.

“You guys really sure that’s how you want to do this?” Zoro asks, gesturing to the rest of the crew, preparing to board the ship.

“Everybody ready to see some ghosts?” Luffy asks.

Franky strikes a pose. “Suuuuper!”

Smirk firmly in place, Zoro winks at Vivi as he begins to walk away from the terrified group. Chopper lets out a squeak of fear, lunging to grab one of Zoro’s scabbards. Usopp and Nami scramble to grab hold of Chopper, trying to keep Zoro from leaving them. Vivi can’t help but smile back at him.

“Zoro, I changed my mind,” Chopper cries. “I like the drawing thing after all.”

“Chopper’s right. Please?” Usopp whimpers. “We’re scared. You can’t leave all the weak people alone on the ship.”

“We’ll draw!” Nami sobs. “We’ll draw! Just don’t leave us alone!”

“No.” Luffy turns to look at them with a frown on his face. “That takes too long. Zoro and Vivi can come. Everybody else wait here.”

The ship falls silent. Vivi blinks, staring up at her captain as he grins at his shocked and speechless first mate. All eyes turn to Luffy, brows raised high.

“How do you figure that?” Sanji asks.

“Cause, Zoro knows everything. And Vivi knows Zoro,” Luffy replies matter of factly. “So, if something bad’s gonna happen, they’ll know. Come on, Zoro. Let’s go!”

Rubber arms shoot out to snatch the swordsman and pull him over to the railing. Zoro lets out a yelp of surprise as he’s pulled onto the rail and Sanji bolts out of the way, yelling at Luffy to be more careful. 

Robin steps down with a giggle, ushering Vivi up to the railing in her place. Everyone stares between her and Zoro. 

“Luffy!” Nami breaks out of her trace first. “What if Vivi doesn’t want to go?”

“It’s alright, Nami-san,” Vivi says before Luffy can reply. “I don’t mind.”

Even though the ship dwarfs Sunny and there could be any number of dangers on it. But, Brook is on there. The crew has done this before and Zoro shows no signs of panic or unease. 

“Then, let’s go!” Luffy shouts, arms wrapping around Zoro and Vivi.

Vivi barely has time to let out a startled yelp before they land on the rowboat below, Luffy’s laughter still ringing out as Zoro shoves him to the floor.

“Warn people before you do that!” Zoro orders. “And stop throwing me places!”

Vivi glances up at the rest of the crew, leaning against the rail to watch the swordsman row them toward the ghost ship. It's even more intimidating up close, not that it does anything to slow Luffy down. The captain throws himself onto the road net and begins to climb. 

“He’s excited.”

“He’s about to get a skeleton musician,” Zoro tells her. “He’s been wishing for this since the East Blue. Come on.”

Vivi doesn’t miss the smile in his voice as he begins to climb. Then he pauses, turning to look down at her with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, and. He’s going to ask to see your panties.”

Heat races to Vivi’s face in a furious blush. “He’s going to what?”

“Come on.”

Fighting the shock and embarrassment in her bones, Vivi lets out a small moan and grabs the rope. The last thing she needs is to be left behind. Her arms throb in protest as she pulls her weight up the ropes. Above them, Brook appears, leaning over the edge of the ship to look down at them. Luffy lets out a cheer. Vivi tries to tame the shiver racing through her at the sight of those black, lifeless eye sockets. Brook will be nakama. She can’t be afraid of him.

But it’s hard. A literal skeleton - living skeleton - sits above her head. Her breath trembles as it escapes her lungs.

Zoro steadies her as she pulls herself over the rotting railing. A strange lightness has settled over the swordsman. Vivi can see his barely concealed smile with ease, eyes unusually free of exhaustion and mild panic.

Behind them, Luffy lets out an awed breath. Vivi settles herself on the deck, look up at the unusual tall skeleton with a purple can hanging around his wrist.

“Well, my goodness,” Brook says. “Good afternoon. Yohohoho! Thank you all for stopping by! Please excuse me for not greeting you properly. I really was quite surprised. It’s been so many years you see, wandering these waters all alone. I’m so used to ghost ships that I must admit, humans frightened me. Yohohoho, that’s quite ironic, isn’t it? But, please, come in. Take a seat. I’m sure you have many tales to share.”

“Oi! Oi, Zoro!” An excited grin consumes Luffy’s face. “He can talk!”

“Aye, Sencho,” Zoro chuckles. “I hear him.”

“He’s a singing, talking, afro skeleton!”

Brook turns back toward them. It’s impossible to tell who he’s looking at. Vivi shifts uncomfortable from behind the beaming captain and amused swordsman. 

“Oh my,” Brook says. “What a charming young woman you are. Absolutely beautiful.”

Vivi blinks up at the skeleton. “Oh. Um.”

“I am all eyes, for ladies like you. Or I would be. If I had any eyes. Yohohoho!” 

The skeleton places his cup on a nearby table, sets down his cane and straightens the bowtie around his neck. Then, he takes a step toward her. His unreadable face dries her mouth and from the corner of her eye, she sees Zoro press his lips together, once again trying to hold back a laugh. Vivi glares at the swordsman. 

“I would be honored,” Brook says with a small bow. “If you would let me see your panties.”

“What? No!” Vivi cries, diving to grab Zoro’s arm and hide behind him.

“I warned you,” Zoro mutters as Vivi digs her fingernails into his arm.

Luffy lets out a loud laugh, the sound echoing around the empty air. “Oi, oi! Mr. Skeleton. Do you poop?”

Unable to hold in the whine of embarrassment, Vivi hides her face in Zoro’s shoulder. The swordsman’s shoulders shake, though he does nothing to hold in his own laughter. 

Brook crosses to get his tea again, taking a small sip. “Why yes, I poop.”

Vivi moans.

“Suge!” Luffy’s eyes sparkle. “Suge! Oi, oi! Would you like to join my crew?”

“Luffy-san!” Vivi peeks out from Zoro’s shoulder to stare at her captain in shock.

Luffy hasn’t even known Brook for five minutes yet. When Zoro told her the skeleton is nakama, she assumed that they would get to know him over the course of a few days, like Franky, before the captain offers him a place on his crew. Not a mere few minutes without so much as asking his name.

“Yes.” Book says. Though it's impossible to tell if he’s smiling, Vivi thinks his voice sounds happy. “Certainly.”

  
  


“I thought you went with Luffy to keep him from doing anything stupid!” Sanji shouts.

Zoro glances at him boredly across the table. “Who said that ?”

“It’s implied!” Nami shrieks. “Whoever goes with Luffy goes to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Zoro lets out a disinterested hum. Nami collapses into the seat beside Vivi, burying her face in Vivi’s shoulder to hide her face from Brook. The skeleton laughs at their captain from the other end of the table.

“Sorry, Nami-san,” Vivi offers.

“It isn’t  _ your _ fault,” Nami sighs. “Zoro’s supposed to be the one who controls Luffy.”

Zoro folds his arms on the table to rest his chin on them, eyes closed. “That was never specified.”

“I’m upping your debt two hundred and fifty percent.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I just did!”

Chopper and Usopp continue to hold their crosses out and at Brook while the musician continues to compliment the spacious gallery. Franky basks in the praise.

“Franky, don’t get friendly with the skeleton,” Sanji orders, moving to continue dinner.

Luffy and Brook begin clinking their silverware, laughing about the upcoming food. Nami moans, sinking even further into Vivi’s shoulder. Across the table, Zoro smiles at them fondly. 

“My dear boy.” Brook turns to look at Sanji. “Could I have a glass of milk? It is good for the bones. Yohohoho!”

Brook and Luffy introduce themselves as Sanji begins to lay out their dinner. Vivi stares at her captain, eyes widening as she realizes for the first time that Luffy never once mentioned his name to the skeleton. And, just because she and Zoro knew Brook’s name, it didn’t mean the rest of the crew did.

“Oh my,” she mutters. “Our captain invited a complete stranger to join this crew.”

Nami lets out a sob.

“Alright, food’s ready!” Sanji announces. “We can finish interrogating the skeleton later. For now, let’s make good of all those octopi Usopp caught.”

Luffy squeals with joy. “Brook, eat all of this you want! Sanji makes the best food!”

Dinner continues with surprising normalcy. Luffy tells Brook about Sunny’s many forms and spouts off a few of their more tame adventures. Chopper and Usopp reluctantly take their seats at the table, shoveling food into their mouths. Vivi glances around the table carefully, watching her captain bond with his newest nakama while the rest of the crew grumble amongst themselves. All except Zoro, watching Brook and Luffy with soft eyes.

Once the meal has finally been cleaned from the table, Brook begins telling them about his Devil Fruit and the tale of his crew. Vivi’s heart breaks for him, though she can’t keep her gaze from flickering to Zoro. The swordsman keeps his eyes on the table, as though unable to look Brook in the eyes. Or, lack thereof. She doesn’t miss the way his hand slips beneath the table, probably to hide his clenched fists.

“Oh, you got lost, huh?” Luffy lets out a sharp laugh as Brook finishes telling them why his body was reanimated as a skeleton. “So, you’re stupid, just like Zoro!”

“Oi, oi.” The swordsman shoves a hand into Luffy’s face. “I don’t wanna hear that from you, moron.”

“So, you aren’t actually a ghost after all?” Usopp leans closer, cross held high. “You’re just an ordinary human like us. Well, normal is a stretch. But, you’re definitely  _ not _ a ghost?”

“Oh heavens no!” Brook’s hands raise to touch his cheeks in what appears to be terror. “I hate ghosts. If I saw one, I would scream my lungs out. That is, if I had any, of course.”

Nami sighs, standing from her place and snatching one of her spare handheld mirrors from one of the tables. “You’re afraid of ghosts?” she asks, holding the mirror up. “Have you seen yourself?”

Brook screams in horror. “No. No mirrors!”

Vivi starts, wide eyes finding Zoro. He puts a hand up, in a calming gesture, mouthing “it’s okay”.

“Why don’t you show up in the mirror?” Usopp and Chopper cry together. “Ah! Vampire!”

Nami dives behind the table, Usopp and Chopper grabbing their crosses again as Franky and Sanji tense, ready for a fight. Luffy throws himself to his feet with a scream of “suge!”. Vivi blinks around at the crew, watching all of them all panic.

“Ah!” Usopp shouts, jumping back further. “Look at his feet. He doesn’t even have a shadow.”

Oh. Right. Zoro had warned her about this already.

_ “We’ll meet Brook, our musician. His shadow has been stolen by a Shichibukai and we’ll help him get it back.” _

She glances at him again, watching him stare boredly at the skeleton. Brook sits back in his chair, taking another sip of tea. The others seem to settle around him, his defenseless stature seeming to calm most of their nerves.

“I suppose I should tell you the rest of the story about what happened while I was drifting in this evil sea. And the second tragedy that befell me.”

Brook’s tale sends goosebumps up Vivi’s arms. His loneliness breaks her heart, a poor man locked on the seas for decades, all by himself. Unable to leave without risking death by the merest ray of sunlight.

Luffy’s insistence to help him regain his shadow comes as no surprise, even as Brook insists he won’t accept it. Zoro’s anxiousness to arrive at Thriller Bark has made it perfectly clear that Brook will become a valued member of this crew.

“Why don’t I play a song for you?” Brook offers, as though hoping it will distract their captain from his demands to help.

Vivi watches Zoro shift himself, resting his chin in his hand in a vain attempt to hide the smile crossing his lip. 

_ “This is my home. But it’s. Brook isn’t singing. And it doesn’t feel like home.” _

For the first time in months, Zoro will feel like he’s home again. She turns her attention back to the skeleton, listening to her captain gush over how badly he wants a musician.

“Yohohoho. I haven’t played music for anyone to hear in years. But, here it goes.”

Anticipation fills Vivi’s chest. Finally, she gets to hear the Strawhats’ musician play the song Zoro’s been using to comfort himself for well over a week. Brook raises his string to his violin, preparing to start the song. And then freezes.

With a sharp shriek, he falls back, head tilted up to look at something on the wall above them.

“Gh-gh-ghost!” Brook cries.

Vivi volts her feet, cries of shock and fear. Nami’s hands latch onto Vivi’s arm and Chopper scrambles to grip her leg in horror. A white blob with black eyes and pink lips shoves itself through the wall. The ship around them begins to shake, Brook sprinting to the front of the ship. The others pour out after him, leaving only Zoro and Vivi in the gallery.

“Damnit, Perona,” he mutters.

“Perona?” Vivi echoes.

“Long story. Pain in my ass, ghost girl.” 

Brook runs back through, throwing open the back door and calling for the others to follow him. Vivi keeps herself rooted to her spot, looking to Zoro for answers as the other spill onto the back deck.

“Moria has us trapped here,” Zoro tells her, sliding his katana into their place at his hip and walking toward the back door. “We’re in a bit of trouble.”   
“A bit?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Zoro shrugs. “We’ll have it sorted out in no time.”

Vivi sighs. “I’m not sure I believe that. So, Moria. Steals shadows, puts Luffy in a giant.”

“That’s him.”

Vivi freezes in the doorway, staring up at the mass of ruined buildings hidden beneath thick waves of fog. 

“Where did that creepy island come from?” Luffy asks, moving himself to stand on the rail.

“This is the ghost island that wanders throughout the Floridian Triangle,” Brook tells them, dread clear in his voice. “They call it Thriller Bark.”

  
  


A strange pressure settles across Vivi’s shoulder, as though eyes are locked on her. She crosses her arms over her chest, trying to bring some warmth to the cold chills shooting down her spine. Around her the rest of the crew praise Franky for the creation of the Mini Merry. Vivi’s heart had soared at the sight of the small vessel, but most of the excitement drains from her as paranoia slithers up her spine. 

Someone is watching her.

Zoro raises an eyebrow at her as she shuffles closer to him, pulling his gaze from the laughing trio riding Mini Merry through the open water. 

_ “Vivi.” _

She starts at the voice, spinning to look behind her. An empty deck greets her.

“Vivi?” Zoro asks. “What is it?”

She lets out a shaky breath. “Nothing. Nothing. I guess this ghost talk is just getting to me.”

“Well, don’t let it. There’s no ghosts. An invisible guy. Some zombies. Perona. But no actual ghosts.”

“An invisible guy?” Vivi hisses.

Zoro nods. “I can feel him. He’s hiding on the other side of the Sunny. I’ll take care of him before he does anything dangerous, don’t worry.”

Letting out a small moan, Vivi nods. Zoro turns back to look out at the Mini Merry vanishing toward the waves. Another cool pressure lingers on Vivi’s shoulder, as though a breath tickles her neck. She snaps a hand behind her, briefly wondering if the invisible man has arrived without Zoro’s knowledge.

Again, only empty air meets her. 

_ “Vivi.” _

She glances over her shoulder again, swallowing hard and trying to keep her paranoia from building. Her fingers move up, brushing the ribbon in her hair again. 

“Luffy-san,” she whispers.

Behind her, Luffy laughs, cheering on about Mini Merry.

“Vivi!” Nami calls.

Turning back around, Vivi makes her way to the rail and looks down. Nami smiles up at her, waving furiously.

“Come on! You’re going to stay on the ship with us while they go ashore, right? Come for a quick ride on Merry with us.”

Some of the fear leaves her shoulders. If the three most cowardly members of their crew can relax, then she should find a way to relax too. She nods down at the crew, pushing herself up onto the railing.

“Hogback is a bad guy,” Zoro whispers. 

Vivi spins to look down at him, eyes widening a fraction as he gives her a small smile. Not stopping her for going with them, but warning her that if she does, they’ll be separated. Vivi sighs, swinging her legs over the side.

“Oh, and watch out for the zombies.” 

“I hate you,” Vivi tells him.

She drops into the boat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Brook has arrived, Zoro is desperate to hear Bink's Sake out of someone else's mouth, and Vivi senses something stranger than a skeleton on the banks of Thriller Bark.  
> Coming up next, Zoro gets to play with an invisible cat and has to keep his captain from adopting every strange thing they come across. And the crew make it a little more clear to the swordsman that he isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is.
> 
> I hope to see you guys all in the next chapter. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Luffy wrangles the tree, grinning madly._   
>  _“Luffy,” the cook sighs, watching Franky sit on the unicorn. “What do you even plan on doing with these things?”_   
>  _Luffy’s eyes sparkle._   
>  _“No,” Zoro says firmly. “Absolutely not.”_   
>  _“But Zo-Ro!” Luffy whines._   
>  _“No.”_
> 
> (The Sunny gets caught in a web. Luffy tries to recruit more monsters. And Zoro worries everything he's done might be in vain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  _Thoughts of Death_   
>  **Please read responsibly!! For a detailed explanation of where these triggers will occur, please read the end notes!**
> 
> Hi everyone! We're officially into Thriller Bark. Everyone is getting suspicious of our sweet marimo now and they aren't afraid to let him know it. Despite the sadness, I am loving rewatching Thriller Bark. Brook is so good and I missed him so much! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Nami’s scream echoes from the island. In the thick fog, it’s nearly impossible to tell which direction the noise came from. The cook lets out a shout, calling for her and Vivi as he leans against the railing, searching for them in the fog.

Robin lets out a thoughtful hum. “Perhaps they fell victim to a curse from that ghost.”

“Oi!” Franky shouts. “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“It also could have been another form of the undead, I suppose.”

Zoro sighs. “Robin, stop it.”

The anchor drops in the sea with a splash. The cook and Franky immediately begin to panic as the thick presence of the damn cat slinks across the deck. The hatch flies open, cutting off the cook’s demands for Franky to fix all these glitches. Silence falls as they wall turn toward it. Zoro drops his arms, fingers playing with Wadou’s hilt as he waits for the catman to move for his swords.

Thick fog continues to float around them, making it all the more difficult to see. The cat moves by him, toward Luffy as the captain begins muttering about ghosts. Luffy’s lips begin stretching in opposite directions, as though being pulled on by a force that can’t be seen.

Damn cat.

“Oi, will you stop messing around?” the cook shouts. “Take things seriously, you shit captain.”

“Wait, wait.” Luffy throws his hands up to try and calm the angry blonde. “It’s not me. I’m not doing this!”

His lips snap back and Luffy drops to the ground with a yelp. The cat moves on to him. Zoro’s eyes follow the presence, glaring as he slips Wadou loose and slashes out. A loud growl fills the air around them as the cat moves to the edge of the ship, as though trying to size them all up. Luffy scrambles to his feet.

“Zoro?” Luffy asks.

“There’s someone on Sunny,” Zoro growls.

The cat remains at the railing, its presence thick and uncomfortable in the air. Briefly, he wonders if the invisible man is weighing his options. Last time the pervert had gone after Robin. Now, he seems to be unsure if he should move. Wondering if Zoro can see him.

Not with his eyes.

“What?” Franky asks, glancing over at him. “You think there’s a ghost on board?”

Zoro shakes his head. “Devil Fruit.”

The cook moves to the railing. “Then, you deal with the Devil Fruit user, marimo. I’ll get Nami-san and Vivi-chan. Take care of Robin-chan.”

The cat lunges, catching the cook’s ankle as he jumps. He flails for a moment before hitting the side of Sunny. Then, the cat pulls him up again and it almost looks as though the cook is flying.

“Suge!” Luffy shouts. “Sanji can fly.”

_ Not yet. _

“He can’t fly,” Franky says. “Can he?”

The cat spins the cook by the leg before throwing him at Zoro. Zoro steps out of the way, fighting his smirk as the cook lands hard on his front.

“Having trouble, shit cook?”

“This isn’t funny, you bastard!” The cook leaps to his feet. “You saw what happened!”

Weight moves towards Robin and Zoro moves as well, slashing Wadou out again. The cat growls, more frustration and rage this time, though he manages to dodge out of Wadou’s distance. Robin takes half a step back, eyes wide as Zoro stops in front of her, eyes following the presence of the invisible man as he danes away.

“What the hell is going on?” the cook demands.

Sunny rocks hard, everyone stumbles. Robin’s hand snatching the back of Zoro’s shirt to steady herself. The cook lands hard on his ass while Luffy stumbles back with Franky. A variety of curses rise from the cyborg as he grabs Sunny’s rail and looks out at the water.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Franky calls. “But we’ve got waves inside the wall. We’re being pushed away from the island.”

Well, shit.

“Zoro?” Luffy calls.

“Cook, I’m going to raise the anchor. Get to the wheel.” Zoro bolts for the anchor, fighting to keep himself steady as the Sunny tilts in the waves. “Franky, don’t let Luffy or Robin fall overboard.”

“You got it, Zoro-bro!”

It’s a waste of time, Zoro knows. These waves will throw them right into that shitty spiderweb and they’ll be stranded. But, it will keep the crew a little more at ease if they at least try to do something. 

“This isn’t working!” the cook shouts. “The wheel’s stuck.”

“Wow, what is that thing?” Luffy points ahead of them, straight at the spiderweb. 

“It looks like a spider’s web,” Robin says.

“Zoro! The damn wheel is stuck!” the cook shouts again.

“I heard you the first damn time, curlybrow,” Zoro snaps back. “What the hell do you want  _ me _ to do about it?”

Another wave slams into Sunny. Everyone stumbles, Robin and Luffy both hitting the deck, hard. Zoro barely manages to grab the railing in time to keep himself on his feet. At the wheel, the cook swears wildly.

“Zoro, what the hell are we supposed to do?” the cook demands.

“Why are you asking me?” Zoro snarls.

A wave flies up, crashing down on Zoro and Franky.

“We assumed you knew what was going on here, sword-bro,” Franky says.

“And why the  _ fuck _ would I know what’s going on?” 

“Because Zoro always-”

“Luffy, away from the edge you moron.” Zoro lunges as the ship tilts, snatching the front of Luffy’s vest when he’s almost thrown off the ship.

“Marimo!”

“We’re going to get stuck in the damn spiderweb, there’s no helping it. Now quit your bitching!” 

“I believe swordsman-san is correct,” Robin calls. “At this point, it may be safer to allow ourselves to be pushed into the web rather than attempt to steer Sunny away and cause damage.”

The cook growls unders his breath but puts up no further arguments. Waves slam against Sunny as they’re thrown toward Thriller Bark. Zoro keeps a firm grip on his captain, trying to keep the damn idiot from falling off again. The web catches them, as expected, without much issue, waves calming once they reach the island. 

Luffy wriggles away from Zoro’s grip, shouting about how cool the spider web is and demanding pirate lunches. His captain grabs onto the cook’s arm, dragging him toward the kitchen even as the bastard glares back at Zoro. As though Zoro put the giant spider web here.

Robin’s calculating eyes find Zoro again as he leans out to squint through the fog. “Do you think we should expect trouble, swordsman-san?”

At least she’s trying to be subtle. “Well, we’ve got four missing nakama and someone stealing shadows. So, yeah, I’d assume we should expect some trouble.”

Robin’s eyebrow raises with patient amusement. “And what kind of trouble should we expect?”

“How the hell should I know that?”

“You really do intend to keep up the charade then.”

Zoro’s heart slams against his chest. A shiver runs down his spine and he keeps his gaze locked on the fog in front of him. “What charade is that?” 

Robin lets out a hum. 

At least it’s only Robin. Honestly, Zoro expected this anyway. Robin knows everything and she figures everything out with ease. But, she rarely shares that information with anyone. And, even if she has suspicions, who’s to say they’re correct. She and Luffy are similar in that way. They both have suspicions on what’s going on, but neither of them know what the truth is.

Zoro intends to keep it that way.

“Yosh!” Luffy’s cheer rings out as he bounds back out of the kitchen with a bag and a bug net. “Sanji’s got our pirate lunches, let’s go.”

Brown eyes zero in on Zoro, alight with mischief. Zoro stares back at him, watching the gears in his captain’s mind begin to turn. 

“No. No, Luffy, don-”

Luffy’s rubbery body slams into him. Within seconds, Zoro’s back hits the deck and Luffy laughs hysterically in his ear. Zoro shoves his captain back and sits himself up. How many times is this? It feels like the millionth in just the pass week. Seems like everytime Zoro turns around, Luffy is throwing him somewhere.

“Damn it, Luffy, what the hell has gotten into you?”

Luffy laughs, bouncing to his feet. 

  
  


“Look! It’s a dog!” Luffy cheers. “I wonder what it tastes like.”

The three headed monstrosity whines and scampers backward, all three sets of ears pressed down. Zoro shakes his head at the beast. For such a large, fearsome creature, Cerberus is the biggest wimp he’s ever seen. 

“Look at that, it’s Cerberus. We are literally on the path to Hell,” the cook sighs.

The cook has no clue how right he is. 

“I think he’s cute,” Robin says around a giggle.

“Think they’re a threat?” Franky asks.

No. Not in the slightest. One good punch will tame the little bastard with ease. Luffy lunges at the dog, barking like a madman. Zoro bites down on his lower lip to hold back a smile. Luffy had never completely lost this fun loving energy, but it has been years since Zoro’s seen him this wild and free.

Cerberus growls, all three heads baring their sharp teeth at Zoro’s insane captain. 

“Looks like he wants to fight now, Luffy,” Zoro says. 

“Must think it’s cornered,” the cook says, stretching out his leg. “Here, let me.”

Luffy’s arm shoots out to freeze the cook. “No. Wait. I wanna tame it!”

“Tame it?” the cook echoes. “That monster?”

“He’s a dog,” Luffy replies as he walks slowly toward the dog. “There, there, there. Sit.”

Zoro sighs as all three mouths clamp down around Luffy’s body.

“Just to be clear.” Smoke drifts around the cook as he exhales. “We all saw this coming, right?”

Robin giggles. “He does have a way with animals.”

“That’s because he is an animal,” Zoro mumbles as Luffy coaxes the beast into releasing him.

A rubber fist slams into the monster’s side. “Lay down!”

Zoro presses his lips together and looks away, trying to hide his smile. Beside him, the cook shakes his head. Luffy beams at them.

“Look, now he’s trained!”

Zoro laughs.

It takes Luffy only a few moments to get Cerberus on his feet again and the captain leaps up onto the beast’s back with a cheer. Zoro falls into step beside the monster, the rest of the group following his example. The island feels familiar and strange all at once. It’s been years since Zoro has had to set foot on this goddamned ship. Or is it an island?

He shakes his head, searching for signs of Vivi and her group. If he remembers correctly, they’ll meet up on the ship again. After they get their shadows stolen. Shit. He forgot about that one too. How, he isn’t sure. Seeing as Luffy’s shadow ends up in Oars.

Zoro really needs to stop forgetting things.

They lose the cook first, in the castle. Then, the damn spider gets him. It’s probably worth stopping that. Actually, it’s probably worth keeping Luffy’s shadow out of Oars too, if he can make that happen. It certainly would give them a little more strength against Moria.

And Kuma.

Shit. He forgot about Kuma.

He shakes the Shichibukai from his mind. Whatever happens, he’ll deal with it when it comes. Everyone else makes it out of here unharmed. That’s the important part. Everyone else is safe. And Zoro will find a way to handle Kuma when he comes.

“Poor Cerberus seems down,” Robin says, lip pouting.

“Don’t pity him, Robin,” Zoro tells her, glancing around the beast’s middle head. “It’ll just make him feel worse.”

“Nami-swan!” The cook shouts. “Vivi-chan!”

His shouts don’t die down, even after ten minutes of no response. Zoro rolls his eyes. The moron never learns.

“Nevermind the weird layout of this place, the fog just makes it impossible to see,” Franky mutters.

“I do get the feeling that we may be walking in circles,” Robin says. 

“We’re not,” Zoro says before he can stop himself. 

God, he needs to get a filter for his stupid fucking mouth. All eyes turn to him again, Robin’s eyebrow raised high. Shit. Shit. He needs something. Anything. His eyes search, looking for any defining landmark, until they find the empty dirt ground beneath his feet.

Zoro clears his throat and nods to the ground. “There’d be footprints if we’d already walked through this way.”

“Oh.” Luffy nods very seriously. “He’s right. No footprints!”

Franky and the cook return to their own business, searching the thick fog around them while Luffy laughs about all the cool stuff on the island. Robin, however, continues to watch him with that eyebrow raised high. 

Zoro refuses to look at her, turning his gaze to the thick trees hidden within the fog. 

“We would’ve had better luck if we left the marimo back on the ship,” the cook growls.

Somehow, the bastard ends up behind him, yelling for Nami and Vivi.

“How is this my fault?” Zoro demands.

Ahead of him, Luffy lets out a shout of glee and surprise. Ahead of him, a unicorn and a tree with a big nose freeze, staring at Luffy with wide eyes. The rest of the group freeze as well. Then, Luffy lunges from Cerberus. The tree and unicorn make a break for the trees. Franky shoots off after Luffy, both of them grinning like maniacs.

Zoro sighs, rubbing his temples.

“How did I wind up with the dumbest people on the crew?” the cook moans.

“Just dumb luck,” Zoro replies.

Luffy wrangles the tree, grinning madly.

“Luffy,” the cook sighs, watching Franky sit on the unicorn. “What do you even plan on doing with these things?”

Luffy’s eyes sparkle. 

“No,” Zoro says firmly. “Absolutely not.”

“But Zo-Ro!” Luffy whines.

“ _ No _ .”

“Zoro, you’re so mean.”

“Let it go, Luffy.”

Pouting, Luffy releases the tree man.

“You too, Franky,” Zoro says. 

“Not cool, sword-bro.”

The unicorn sprints off after the tree. Pout still firmly in place, Luffy jumps back onto Cerberus and Franky jumps up behind him.

“But why not, Zoro?” Luffy whines, slumping against the beast’s middle head. 

“I let you have the skeleton,” Zoro replies, kicking Cerberus’s back leg to prompt him forward. “That’s all you’re getting, Sencho.” 

“Zoro.”

“No.”

“But it woulda been so cool! Just think. We’d have the coolest crew in the whole Grand Line if we had them with us. And we coulda rode the unicorn.”

“Mugiwara-bro is suuuper right!” 

“He’s suuuuper not,” Zoro mocks back.

“Not cool, swords-bro!”

“The tree  _ talked _ , Zoro. He  _ talked _ .” 

“I heard, Luffy.”

“And the unicorn talked too!”

“For the last time, Luffy,” the cook cuts in. “The marimo letting you have the skeleton was bad enough. We don’t need talking trees and unicorns on the crew. You already have a racoon dog and a robot. That’s messed up enough.”

“Oi!” Franky shouts. “I’m not a robot, I’m a cyborg, moron.”

“Oh, big difference. You’re not human. That’s the point.”

“I’m human at heart!”

“You’re a pervert at heart!”

“Oh, so you do get it.”

“That’s not a compliment.”

“What kind of cool stuff are we gonna see next?” Luffy sings from Cerberus’s head. “This is so much fun.”

“You know,” Robin hums thoughtfully, petting the monster’s head. “That tree and unicorn from earlier had one thing in common with Cerberus here.”

“Oh?” The cook scrambles ahead to look at Robin. “What’s that, Robin-chan?”

“Bandages, stitches, and numbers engraved in their bodies.”

“Oh?” The cook looks at the number 82 on Cerberus’s side. “You’re right, Robin-chan. Do you think someone is controlling them?” A finger pokes into Zoro’s shoulder. “Oi, marimo.”

“If you want to keep that finger,” Zoro growls. “Quit poking me with it.”

“Well, you are scary, marimo. But, answer the question.”

“Why the hell would I know that?”

“Because-”

“Do you guys hear that?” Luffy calls.

Thankfully, the cook looks away from him and up to the captain. A haunting call of “neg-a-tive. Neg-a-tive. Neg-a-tive” drifts out from the thick fog. Perona. Unease boils in his stomach. Zoro’s hand falls to his leg, thumb carefully digging into his wound to keep his mind on track.

Perona is here. But, she isn’t his Perona. This isn’t his friend of years. This is Moria’s underling. 

Cerberus whines slightly and stops in the middle of the forest. A white ghost floats out from between the trees, chanting in its disturbingly sing-song voice. 

“There it is! The ghost!” Luffy shouts.

The ghost multiplies, two more appear to dance around. Their creepy song of “negative” rings louder and more annoying. 

“Suge! They dance!” Luffy cheers.

“I don’t think I like that chant,” the cook mumbles.

Luffy leaps from Cerberus, swatting his net at the closest ghost. “I want him as a pet!”

Moaning, the cook rubs his temples. “I hate our captain.”

“Oi!” Franky calls. “Let me try!”

Fire erupts from the cyborg’s lips as he tries to burn the ghosts. As if the fire won’t go through them, the same as Luffy’s shitty net had.

“I hate our shipwright,” Zoro tells the cook. 

“We’re surrounded by idiots.”

Robin giggles from the other side of Cerberus.

“Damn,” Franky hisses. “I guess that didn’t work.”

One of the ghosts flies out of the fire and straight through Franky’s chest. The shipwright is on the ground in seconds. 

“I’m useless,” Franky whines. “Everything I did this week is useless. Whatever I do is useless. I’ve got no confidence in living anymore.”

“Oi!” The cook shouts. “Why are you getting so emotional?”

Because Perona’s a bitch. Luffy leaps at another one of the ghosts, trying to wrap his arms around it. It slips through the captain’s body and Luffy hits the ground beside Franky, head hung low.

“If I get reborn, I wanna be a clam. I can’t cut it as a human. Just leave me here to die!”

“What the hell is wrong with you two? Why are you so emotional?” The cook’s voice reaches Nami levels of screeching.

One ghost. Two ghosts. Zoro’s eyes scan the sky, searching for the third ghost. It has to be somewhere. It has to be. 

“It appears that when you’re touched by these ghosts,” Robin says. “You become very depressed.”   
“Oh?” The cook glances over at Robin. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Freezing cold spreads through Zoro’s chest, spreading down his torso and to the tips of his fingers. His stomach churns and a small voice begins to rise up from the back of his mind.

_ Failure. _

_ Worthless. _

Zoro swallows hard, squeezing his eyes closed and breathes. His knees don’t weaken, even as the voice in his head throws awful words around. No lies spill from his mouth. Maybe because all of the truth is already in his head.

“Oi.” The cook pokes him hard in the shoulder. “Why didn’t it work on  _ you _ ?”

“I’m a swordsman. I’m full of proper discipline,” Zoro replies with an eye roll. “Oi, Luffy, Franky. Get your asses up.”

  
  


“Hello!” Luffy calls, knocking lightly on the door. “Look, nobody’s home. I’m going in.”

“Don’t just barge in, shithead,” the cook orders. 

Luffy pulls at the door but it doesn’t budge. “Aw, it’s locked.”

Robin hums behind them, looking around the tunnel closely. Zoro takes a moment to do the same. He can feel the shadows moving around their new hosts from within the walls. Somewhere above them, the giant spiderling moves around. He needs to keep an eye on that damn thing. One wrong turn and he’ll end up with his shadow sitting in some dead guy. The cook will too. If he can keep Luffy’s out of Oars, it’ll make Thriller Bark ten times easier. Taking down Moria without worrying about Oars would be nice.

So, so nice.

But would it make them weaker? They’d all worked hard to take down Oars. Come together in coherent sync and that had been good for them. So good for the crew. 

The spider crawls around the ceiling. The rest of the shadows spread out, their plan already in place.

Shit. Shit.

Zoro needs to figure this out.

Shit.

Make a decision. Make the right decision.

Let Luffy’s shadow be taken? Make sure everyone knows how to work together? Save them all the trouble and make it easier to fight Moria?

Zoro’s breath sticks to his chest. His thumb digs into his leg, letting the sting of pain force the breath out. Behind him, wood shatters as Luffy punches through the door to unlock it. 

“Oh, look.” Luffy laughs. “Now, it’s open.”

“It’s open because you broke the lock,” the cook mutters.

The rest of the crew file into the mansion behind their captain. Forcing his brain to work, Zoro follows behind them. His hand tightens around the hilt of Wadou, eyes searching each part of the mansion as Luffy shouts for the Shichibukai to come out so he can kick Moria’s ass.

Enemy presences crash into him like storm waves. Zoro’s fingers tremble. How long until the cook goes missing? It’s in this room, right? Or not. It could be a different room. The others mumble around him, Luffy’s shouts drown by the uneven beat of Zoro’s heart. He has to make this decision now.

Soon, they’ll start dropping off one by one. 

Up on the wall, the pig’s head begins to laugh at them, amused by Luffy’s boldness, as their opponents often are. The “hiding” monsters pop to life, though Zoro can’t force himself to do much more than blink at the giant, whtie bear rug that’s picked itself up in front of him.

He can’t feel it. The presence of the bear. The presence of the spider crawling around somewhere. Almost as though every bit of his Observation Haki has just shut down. As if Zoro stands in this room by himself.

Can’t feel the crew.

Can’t feel his captain.

Flicking Yubashiri up, Zoro digs his thumb into the blade. Red spills across the ruined blade, but it's not deep enough that anyone will notice. Not noticeable enough that the cook will lose his shit. Hopefully.

It’s not big, but the short, sharp pain brings his mind back where it belongs.

The cook moves first, slamming his foot into the nearest painting and growling something about Nami and Vivi. Several of the beings around them scream out as the others begin to pummel them. Zoro draws Wadou and Kitetsu, swiping them sharply at the small group rushing him.

“Nigiri.”

They collapse to the ground. The sound of Luffy running and laughing as he runs away from the bear. He has to turn to look for Luffy, to look for any of the crew. Pressing his index finger into his bleeding thumb again, Zoro hopes to ground himself again. Hopes it will help his Observation Haki find his captain again.

Shit. Shit.

Warm blood spills from his thumb, pain drumming dully.

Something thick and sticking wraps around his arms, pinning them to his chest. A spiderweb. More webbing sticks around his mouth before he can speak and he’s jerked up. Something hard cracks across his skull and Zoro barely has the chance to see Luffy laugh as he punches the bear rug into the ground before the world goes dark.

  
  


Sweat pours down his body when consciousness returns. Darkness refuses to leave, even though Zoro knows his eyes are open. He can feel the walls of the coffin, too close for comfort. His heart slams into his chest, breath coming in sharp pants as he struggles against the webbing still wrapped around him. 

Shit.

How did he let this happen?

Zoro is supposed to be better. Stronger. He knew exactly what was going to happen. How in the hell did he manage to fuck this up?

_ Failure. _

He knew what would happen to Yubashiri too. Now, the broken blade sits on his hip. Zoro can’t do anything right. He can’t change anything. He’ll never change anything.

His crew is going to die.

They’re going to die and leave him alone again.

The walls of the coffin close in around him. Zoro pushes his arms against the webbing, desperate to break it even if he knows it won’t do him any good. The air turns too thick. Red hot sweat burns his skin as it tumbles down him. His lungs burn as he tries to make them work, fully aware that he’s on the edge of hyperventilating.

He needs to breathe. Needs cool, fresh air. 

Both his legs are free and Zoro slams his boot into the coffin’s top. Everything around him shakes. Zoro can’t tell if it’s the coffin moving or his body trying to shake the panic out of him. Either way, nothing cool touches him. 

He kicks the coffin again, wishing for the first time that the cook was here. One well placed fire kick and they’d be out of the webbing and the coffin.

Shit. Shit.

Focus.

Moria has him. But, is Moria out there? How long is he going to be stuck in this damn thing? Can he get this fucking coffin open in time to escape?

_ Failure _ .

This is exactly what happened last time.

Nothing will ever change.

He can’t change anything.

No matter what he does. Zoro will always be a failure. Zoro will always lose his crew.

Because they’re a crew he never deserved in the first place. And losing them is a punishment for everything he’s ever done. For every promise he’s failed to keep.

_ Failure. _

_ Failure. _

_ Failure. _

He slams both feet into the coffin’s lid. Shit, he needs to breath. Needs cool, fresh air to fill his lungs and stop him from dying. Because he can’t reach his swords, which means he can’t find any more pain. Can’t find a way to ground himself. 

The lid shudders again, but it doesn’t open.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Zoro slams his head back in frustration. The ache is dull, but it’s there. Pain is there. He slams his head back again. Needs that pain. Needs to be grounded. Needs to breathe. 

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

A sharp, stabbing pain slams into the back of his skull each time he slams his head into the wood. Warm wet starts to seep through his hair, trickling down his neck. Zoro manages to suck in a deep breath. Every ounce of adrenaline begins to drain out of him as he pants, chest heaving.

The air stays thick but he manages to suck it down. 

Stop panicking.

“Brook,” he whispers. “Brook.”

Because Brook needs him. His whole crew needs him. They need him in his right mind. Need him to protect them. So, he needs to keep himself focused. Just one step at a time. 

“Brook.”

He closes his eyes, ignoring the drumming in his head and pulls in a few more breaths.

Everyone makes it out of this. The crew make it out of this unharmed and okay. And, he isn’t going to think about what happens next. He’s going to worry about making sure everything goes the way it needs to so that he can meet up with Kuma again.

So that his crew is unconscious when the Shichibukai comes.

And, if he has to take Luffy’s pain again, who cares? He’s walked away with Luffy’s pain before. He can do it again. Zoro will take the pain from every member of his crew if he needs to.

If he has to let Moria take Luffy’s shadow again, fine.

If he has to face Oars again, fine.

As long as all roads lead to Kuma.

Because roads that lead to Kuma, lead to changes. The right changes. Changes that he needs to make. Changes that will save his crew.

So, as long as Zoro can get the Shichibukai alone again. As long as he can convince Kuma to send him to Marineford, then Zoro can start making the right changes. Zoro can save Ace and that will change everything.

Get to Kuma. Get to  _ Sabo _ . And save Ace.

The three most important steps to this plan.

And, if saving Ace costs Zoro his life, all the better. At least then, he can be with his nakama. He can stop failing at everything. He can finally sleep. 

Ace means an opportunity for an alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates. It means more people to back them up when things start to go to hell. Ace means two overprotective big brothers to look out for Zoro’s idiot of a captain.

Besides, if Zoro isn’t there for Luffy to save in two years, then maybe his captain won’t die. If Zoro takes Ace’s place, saves his captain, and dies in Marineford then everything will change. Everything will change for the better. 

He just needs to remember to tell Vivi everything. Maybe he should write it all down, just in case. Then, she’ll know what to do when they get the invitation for that damned party on that god forsaken island. So, that way, if Zoro can’t stand up to Akainu in Marineford, someone will know what’s coming next.

If he survives it, great.

If he doesn’t, oh well. At least he’ll get to sleep.

Because sleep sounds good. Sleep sounds absolutely amazing. Just a long darkness with no panic, no guilt, no loneliness.

Just sleep. Sleep.

“Brook,” he mutters to himself as his eyelids grow heavy.

That’s what he needs to concentrate on right now. Moria will cut his shadow off. He, Luffy, and the Cook will wake up back on Sunny, and then he’ll need to fight Ryuma. Free Brook’s shadow. Free Brook.

That’s it. 

That is priority number one. The only thing that he is allowed to think about from now on is freeing Brook. Once that’s out of the way, he can worry about everything else.

Right now, all that matters is Brook.

Light blinds him as the coffin lid is pulled off and Moria’s giant hand reaches for him. The Shichibukai smiles down at him as the web is suspended in the middle of the room. Zoro does his best to snarl up at the large man, despite the dull drum of pain in his head and the light blinding him after so long in the dark.

God, he forgot how fucking ugly Moria is.

Another light flickers into life. Zoro squeezes his eyes closed to help ward off the assaulting bright. Moria lets out a slight chuckle as Zoro peeks an eye open to sneer at him again. 

“Brook,” he whispers the name, grounding himself as Moria tears his shadow up from the floor with a dark laugh, holding his scissors up. “Brook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  _Panic Attacks_  
>  _Self Harm_  
>  _Thoughts of Death_  
>  **Please read responsibly!! There are multiple scenes containing both panic attacks and self harm. The thoughts of death comes into play in the second scene of panic attacks and self harm**  
>  (Scene One:) As they try to break into Moria's house, Zoro begins to panic over what choices he has to make. The panic makes it difficult for him to concentrate and makes it difficult for him to use his Observation Haki which, naturally causes more panic. He uses Yubashiri to cut into his thumb, hoping it will help. Unable to concentrate, Zoro ends up captured by Moria's henchmen.  
> (Scene Two:) Waking up in the coffin, knowing he's about to have his shadow stolen, Zoro descends into massive panic. He throws himself around, trying to get loose, feels like he's suffocating and ends up bashing his head against the coffin until he starts to bleed. The shock is enough to bring him out of the panic. From there, he thinks about saving his nakama and decides that he needs to speak to Kuma, so Kuma can send him to Marineford instead of Mihawk. Going down this line of thought, Zoro decides that he will take Ace's place, saving Luffy's life so that Ace can live, and if he dies doing it, it might be a relief.
> 
> **Scene One (panic attack & self harm) begins with:**  
>  _"The spider crawls around the ceiling..."_  
>  **Scene One ends with:**  
>  _"Something thick and sticking wraps around his arms..."_
> 
> **Scene Two (panic attack, self harm, & thoughts of death) begins with:**  
>  _"Sweat pours down his body when consciousness returns..."_  
>  **Scene Two ends with:**  
>  _"That's what he needs to concentrate on right now. Moria will..."_
> 
> And thus chapter fifteen is complete! Zoro is way too willing to put himself in the line for his crew, but that's what makes him great. Next chapter, Vivi is back in action. She gets to fight an invisible man and save her favorite navigator for the grips of a pervert. And Zoro have reached his breaking point.
> 
> Hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She won’t be able to get them all out in one go. Using her Devil Fruit power with one person is tiring enough. Dropping Nami off somewhere in the forest to hide and then coming back for the boys might work, but there’s no guarantee that she can move fast enough to get all three of them away - one by one - before they have to run away and get separated._   
>  _In the distance, wood snaps. Dirt rises in the air like a thick cloud of smoke as trees seem to tumble in the forest. Nami’s hand tightens around Vivi’s arm._   
>  _“Something’s headed this way,” Chopper says._
> 
> (The girls get peeped on. Nami makes a new friend. The crew sees first hand that their swordsman is far from alright.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attack_   
>  _Self Harm_   
>  **Please read responsibly!! For an in depth explanation of where these triggers will occur, please see the end notes.**
> 
> Hi everyone! We're getting into the changes now. Vivi is here to shake some things up, but we haven't gotten too far from the canon. Please, again, remember that no one has taken this boy away from me so nothing that happens in this chapter is my fault. Well, not _all_ my fault. Thank you all for the comments and love for this fic. I'm plotting as I go, and I have some exciting things to come from here on out!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Vivi frowns at Doctor Hogback as he saunters out of the doorway. The mud drying against her legs and arms itch. The new top Robin had picked for her before they left Water 7 is ruined after the first time she wears it. Though, she really should think things through before wearing a white top on an adventure.

The doctor begins scolding his servant for throwing plates at Usopp as Vivi and Nami pull the sniper to his feet. Chopper dances on the tip of his hooves, mouth open with awe struck delight. Even without Zoro’s warning in the back of her mind, Vivi suspects that Doctor Hogback will cause them trouble. The old doctor gives her the chills as soon as he walks out the door, his strange purple feather cape hugging his disproportionate body like something out of a horror novel. The strange, cool presence returns. Vivi shifts uncomfortably, hunching her shoulders to fight off another shiver. 

They follow the doctor’s servant into the dining room, settling at the large table. Nami recounts their tale to the doctor as the rest of them sip the water Cindry brought them. Vivi’s finger finds Luffy’s ribbon, hanging too loose in her hair, and she tugs it out, letting her hair tumble down around her shoulders. Their tumble into the mote and tussle with the zombies has left her long locks a tangled, frizzy mess and she runs her fingers through her hair with care, trying to tame it.

“I’ve prepared a bath for you,” Cindry announces. “Since you’re all so filthy, you should take one before you go to bed.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask you,” Usopp says, turning to Hogback. “There’s someone else who came to this island just before us. This sounds strange, but have you seen a skeleton roaming around today.” 

“A skeleton?” Hogback repeats.

Vivi’s fingers freeze and she swallows hard. The strange tone in his voice weighs in the back of her mind with Zoro’s warning.

“Yeah. He has an afro and he was in a really good mood for a dead guy. Of course, even for this place, I suspect it’d be a little odd to see a walking, talking skeleton. Are you sure he hasn’t come by.”

Sweat begins to form on the doctor’s forehead. His voice seems hesitant, as though he’s tripping over his own tongue. Brook has been in this mansion. Though, it’s impossible to tell exactly when he’d been here.

“Well, if you do end up seeing him, would you let us know? We kind of need to find him.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Nami announces, bouncing to her feet. “Usopp, Chopper, Vivi and I are going to take a bath. You guys can bring us up.”

“What? Why?” Usopp says. “You’re big girls.”

Nami’s hand slaps across the back of his head. “Come on, you idiots.”

Vivi keeps her eyes sharp as they walk through the hallways, searching for any signs of danger. The dim light from Nami’s candle does little to help with the ominous energy around them. Shadows seem to stalk them down the corridor. Vivi’s fingers stray to the ribbon, searching for comfort, fair more than she’s proud to admit.

“Okay, you two,” Nami says, pulling Vivi into the bathroom. “You wait out here and guard the door. Vivi and I are going to clean up.”

Steam fills the room as they strip in moderate quiet and Nami starts the spray for them to rise off in.

“I have a bad feeling about this place, Nami-san,” Vivi says. 

“Don’t worry too much, Vivi,” Nami says, hands scrubbing the dirt from her hair. “As soon as night time hits, we’re out of here.”

The door opens, Usopp screeching in shock. “What? This place is scary enough in the daytime!”

“Usopp-san!” Vivi yelps, moving to cover herself.

Nami picks up a nearby bucket and throws it as hard as she can. It hits Usopp in the forehead and the sniper falls backward, the doors falling shut behind him. 

“Keep your pervert ass out there, Usopp!” Nami growls.

Vivi sighs, slipping into the warm tub. It’s just big enough for her and Nami to squeeze in side by side. 

“We finally found a place where no one is trying to eat us and you want us to go outside, where we’ll be the main course on a Strawhats menu,” Usopp whines.

Shaking her head, Nami slips into the water beside Vivi. Vivi smiles back at her, listening to Usopp continue his terrified ramblings. 

“We aren’t any safer inside than we are out there,” Nami tells them, tucking an arm behind her head. “You did look around this mansion, didn’t you?”

Thank god, Vivi isn’t the only one who noticed.

“No?” Chopper and Usopp whimper on the other side of the door. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if my assumptions about this place are correct, we are right in the middle of spook central. It’s probably crawling with zombies in here.”

The others scream out in fear.

Nami’s eyes linger on Vivi. “Who I’m worried about is Doctor Hogback. What do you think Vivi?”

“I don’t think we can trust him,” Vivi replies smoothly. “He’s been lying to us since we walked into the door. There’s no reason all of those creatures would leave his home alone when they went out of their way to terrorize us. And, I think he was lying about seeing Brook.”

Nami raises a single eyebrow, encouraging her to go on.

“He stuttered a bit. Repeated himself and Usopp. And he started sweating as soon as you described Brook. He was definitely here.”

The boys begin mumbling on the other side of the door. Nami shifts in the bath, sitting up so she can lean a little closer to Vivi.

“Did Zoro mention anything to you before we left?”

Vivi’s spine snaps straighter, blinking up at Nami. “Zoro?” she echoes.

Nami nods. “Yeah. It’s like he’s developed this weird sixth sense about things. If something really bad was coming, he would know, right?”

“Oh, um.” Vivi’s mind scrambles to come up with a proper response. “Well, maybe. He didn’t seem too worried about us going off.”

Nami nods. “Well, that’s good I suppose.” Outside, the boys fall silent. “With all of these strange things that we’ve been spotting around here, we should make our escape while we still can. When Vivi and I are finished, we make a break for the coast.”

The plan sounds perfect to Vivi. The faster they get out of this awful building with that creepy man, the better.

A low growl fills the air. Vivi gasps, her eyes shooting to Nami as the other girl shoots up, looking around the room closely. 

“You,” a deep voice says. “Are very observant women.”

Nami shoots to her feet and Vivi sits up, searching the misty room of any signs of movement.

“Usopp, Chopper?” Nami calls. “What was that?”

“Huh? We didn’t say anything, Nami.”

Vivi’s heart hammers in her chest. Each breath leaves her lips with a tremble. The voice seems disembodied. Ghostly. But, Zoro said there were no ghosts.

_“There’s no ghosts. An invisible guy. Some zombie. Perona. But, no actual ghosts.”_

An invisible guy.

Oh no.

“Nami-san, we need to-”

Nami lets out a cry, both arms moving up as she’s pulled from the tub.

“Nami-san!” Vivi cries, scrambling out after her.

An arm connects with her cheek before she can do much with just enough strength to knock her away as Nami’s pinned against the wall. Another low growl sounds out.

“What the hell is going on?” Nami demands, struggling against the hands.

Ignoring the ache that will no doubt turn into a bruised cheek, Vivi shoves herself up to grab at the pile of clothes she left sitting nearby. Even in the mist around them, her slashers glint in the candle light.

“Fear looks good on you,” the voice tells Nami.

“Who said that?” Nami asks. “Us-” Her cry is cut off before she can scream to the boys for help.

“Hush, my darling. Or should I say, my bride.”

Vivi throws her slasher forward. Blood erupts from empty air and the invisible man cries out in pain and surprise. The low, animalistic growl returns, the man’s presence marked by the red spilling from his back. Nami falls to the ground as she’s released. 

“What was that?” Usopp calls. “Nami? Vivi?” 

The window flies open just as the door does, Usopp and Chopper spilling into the room. 

“What’s going on?” Usopp asks.

“There’s someone in here!” Nami shouts.

“She’s right,” Chopper says. “I can smell-”

“They’re getting out the window, you morons!” Nami screams, pointing to the red streak vanishing out into the dark. “Do something!”

Vivi hurries to grab towels as Usopp raises his weapon. Fire erupts through the window, knocking out the bricks around it. The castle rattles around them. 

“Should I keep shooting?” Usopp asks.

“No. I don’t smell them anymore,” Chopper replies. “Whoever they were, they’re gone now.”

Vivi drops to the ground beside Nami, holding out the second towel. “Nami-san, are you alright?”

Nami works quickly to cover herself with the towel. “Yeah, thank you.”

Vivi rests a hand on her shoulder, looking up at the boy as they turn around. “We need to leave. Now.”

“Does this thing seem familiar?” Vivi asks, watching the strange penguin dog shout about protecting women.

Beside her, Nami nods. “He’s spouting a bunch of nonsense. But he sounds just like Sanji-kun.”

“You’re right!” Usopp cups his hands around his mouth. “Oi, Dogguin. Do you know Sanji? We’re his best buds. Do you think you could lend us-?”

The creature turns to them, lunging to start kicking Usopp and Chopper. “Shut up, you damn, dirty pirates!”

Nami drags Vivi back a few steps, both of them staring at the monster as it attacks the boys. They scramble away from the penguin dog in crab walks, staring at it with wide eyes. Vivi sticks out an arm, trying to put herself between the unpredictable monster and Nami.

“Scary!” Chopper cries. 

“So, I guess he isn’t really on our side,” Usopp says.

Both of them stare at the strange creatures with wide, nervous eyes. Vivi takes a step back, pressing Nami with her. The navigator’s fingernails dig into her arms. The rest of the zombies remain in their half circle, staring at the dog creature as well. Weighing her options, Vivi looks around carefully.

She won’t be able to get them all out in one go. Using her Devil Fruit power with one person is tiring enough. Dropping Nami off somewhere in the forest to hide and then coming back for the boys might work, but there’s no guarantee that she can move fast enough to get all three of them away - one by one - before they have to run away and get separated.

In the distance, wood snaps. Dirt rises in the air like a thick cloud of smoke as trees seem to tumble in the forest. Nami’s hand tightens around Vivi’s arm.

“Something’s headed this way,” Chopper says. 

Two figures begin to appear from within the thick haze of dust, making their way out of the woods. Vivi takes another step back, heart speeding up a bit. 

“What now?” Usopp mutters.

“Start with getting up, you idiots!” Nami yells. 

“Is that a boar?” the boys ask.

A large boar, dressed in a wedding dress and veil sprints toward them with a large cat man on her tail, screaming for her to stop. 

“What is going on in this place?” Vivi mutters as the boar turns to attack the cat man desperately trying to kiss him.

“We should go,” Nami says, pulling Vivi’s arm. “While they’re distracted.”

“Right. Tony-kun, Usopp-san-”

The creature lungs away from the cat man, landing in front of Vivi and Nami with a resounding thud. Dirt flies up around them and Vivi throws an arm up, squeezing her eyes closed to protect her face from debri. Behind her, Nami lets out a cry of surprise.

“I found you, wretched Cat Burglar!” the boar yells.

The wedding boar towers over them. Nami begins to back away, pulling Vivi along with her. 

“What? Me?” Nami says, grip tight. “Wait, just one second! Burglar? I haven’t stolen anything yet.”

The boar raises a giant axe, posed to strike. “Save it! I won’t let you take Absalom!”

“Nami! Vivi!” Usopp shouts.

Reaching back to grab a handful of Nami’s shirt, Vivi shoves herself backwards. Ground disappears, wind swirling around them for a moment before they both slam into the ground, yards from the crazed beast as she wings her axe down on the spot where she and Nami had been standing. 

The penguin dog lunges forward, driving a kick into the axe to shatter it, putting itself between them and the boar as she turns to them. “Don’t lay a hand on those ladies!”

A single slap sends the smaller zombie flying. Vivi turns to grab Nami’s arm, pulling her to her face.

“Come on, Nami-san. We have to go.”

“Right,” Nami breathes.

She allows Vivi to pull her to her feet, locking their hands as Vivi pulls her away from the scene, back toward the forest. Whatever this creature thinks Nami has stolen, she clearly deems worth killing Nami for. 

A large hand wraps around Vivi’s arm, tearing her hand from Nami and she’s thrown to the ground. Nami screams as Vivi pushes herself to her feet. The navigator seems to float in midarm, thrown over the shoulder of the invisible man.

“Nami can fly?” Chopper cries.

“I’m being abducted, you idiots!” Nami screams as the beast carries her away.

Gritting her teeth, Vivi throws herself forward, letting the ground disappear. She manages to keep her feet when she lands and throws out a leg, roughly where the man’s stomach should be. Her sudden appearance seems to surprise him enough that he doesn’t dodge, running straight into her boot and dropping Nami in the process.

“Vivi!”

“Up,” Vivi says, grabbing her arm to pull her up. 

The man growls, his invisibility vanishing as he reappears. Zoro had been correct, the invisible man is half cat. The mouth and nose of a large cat twist, revealing a set of sharp teeth. 

“You won’t take my bride,” the cat man growls, lunging forward.

Before Vivi can free her peacock slasher, Nami pulls her back, thrusting out part of her clima tact. “I haven’t been babying my skin every day for some perverted beast!” Nami snarls. “Thunder charge!

The resulting blast of electricity knocks them all backwards. Nami slams into Vivi, sending them both to the ground. Vivi moans as the hard soil slams into her and Nami’s arms dig into her still healing ribs. 

“Sorry, Vivi,” Nami says, scrambling off of her.

“No worries, Nami-san. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Nami! Vivi!” Usopp shouts as he and Chopper sprint toward them. “Great job. Now, keep running. Don’t stop! We’re getting out of this forest.”

Nami nods, pulling Vivi up and they take off. Ground pounds beneath their feet. Nami glances back over her shoulder, surprise and a bit of fear lighting up her eyes. Vivi looks back as well. The cat man is still standing, despite the smoke rolling off of him.

“He didn’t black out?” Nami says. 

The realization sends shivers through her spine. Whoever this guy is, taking him down won’t be easy. Not for them. They need to find the others.

“Going by the looks of it, he’s no small fry,” Usopp says. “Hurry.”

At least he isn’t chasing them. Vivi doesn’t dare voice the thought out loud. She doesn’t often believe in jinxing things, but right now, she can’t take that chance. They have to find their way back to the ship. Back to the others. 

Shouts erupt behind them. Vivi pushes her legs harder. Someone is following them, not that she should be surprised. The enemy won’t let them go that easily. How far is Sunny? Have the others even docked yet? What are the chances of Vivi actually getting any of them onto Sunny? At most, she’s managed a few miles. And that was by herself. There’s no way of knowing how far they are from the entrance or how far they are from Sunny.

Usopp lets out a scream of fear and Vivi glances back. The boar gains on them, screaming for Nami to wait and wielding two large swords. 

“Nami! What did you do to her?” Usopp demands.

“I didn’t do anything!” Nami screams.

“I have an idea,” Usopp tells them around pants. “We should split up.”

What an awful idea. Vivi turns to tell him that just as Nami reaches over to slap him across the back of the head.

“I am not a decoy, you heartless brute!”

Nami speeds up, grabbing Vivi’s hand to pull her along and leaving the boys behind.

“Nami-san!” Vivi protests. 

“They can take care of themselves,” Nami replies.

“I won’t forgive you!” the boar screams.

Vivi glances back. The monster leaps over Usopp and Chopper, leaving them behind as she rushes toward them. 

“Nami-san!” 

“Oh no!” Nami screams, her grip tightening around Vivi’s hand as the boar catches up. 

“Give Absalom back!” the boar shouts.

Nami releases Vivi’s hand, assembling her clima tact to block the boar’s swing. “What is your problem?”

“Nami! Vivi!” Usopp and Chopper leap onto the boar, trying to pull her to a stop. “Run for it!”

Vivi grabs Nami’s hand again, sprinting into the forest. Her legs burn. Behind them, the boys and the boar shout at each other. Sweat from Nami’s palm mixes with her own, their fingers clasped together to pull each other along.

“What does she want with us?” Nami whines.

 _With you_ , Vivi doesn’t correct. She should have made Zoro tell her more. From now on, she will. No more being left in the dark. Whether this ends well or not, no detail is too small.

Nami falls, ripping Vivi to the ground as well. Her arm stings, rocks cutting into her skin. Nami pulls her hand from Vivi, letting out a cry of surprise.

“Wait! Wait!” Nami shouts.

Vivi sits up to look at the monster just inches from Nami, swords drawn. She bolts forward, hoping she can make it in time to pull Nami away from the monster. Even if it leaves the boys behind, the boar isn’t after them.

“Wait! I’m actually a man!”

The boar falters. Vivi does as well. 

“Eeeeh!” The boar stops, lowering her weapons and staring at Nami opened mouthed. “Is that so?”

“Y-yes!” Nami stutters. “Yes. This is kind of a hobby, no joke!”

The boar blinks, then her gaze finds Vivi instead. The surprise is replaced with anger. “Then, is it _you_ who will steal my Absalom from me?”

Vivi takes a step back, finger tracing the button of her weapon.

Nami throws both her hands up in a calming gesture. “No! No, Vivi isn’t stealing anyone.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Vivi’s my wife!” Nami blurts out. 

“Eeeeh! Really?”

“Yes. Yes. Vivi’s my wife. And, we think you and that Absolam guy look so good together! We more than support the both of you.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

Both the swords land on the ground. Vivi lets out a long breath, relief weakening her limbs as tears begin to fill the boar’s eyes. 

“All this time,” she says. “No one has ever supported me. To say such nice words, you are the first one to do so.”

Nami stands up, with a smile on her face. “Raise your head up. I am Namizo. But, please, call me Nami. We are friends, after all.”

“Friends?” the boar echoes.

“I can’t believe she bought that,” Usopp says.

Vivi kicks him the shin. “Shh, Usopp-san!”

Nami and the boar, Lola, take a seat at the table so Nami can give her relationship advice. Vivi sits on the ground nearby, watching them. A smile crosses Vivi’s lips as she watches. The kindness of the Strawhat navigator will never stop surprising her.

The air around them turns cold. Nami presses a little closer to her and Vivi moves her elbow to ensure she doesn’t accidently drive the limb into Nami’s ribs by accident. Each step the toy takes moves them, sending them knocking lightly against each other.

“Where are these guys going?” Usopp asks.

“I have no idea,” Nami whispers. “But they did say something about a Special Refrigerator, didn’t they?”

The group continues to talk around them, still unaware of their presence. Moria laughs, only swearing a handful of times as Luffy’s shadow struggles against him. Then, the bear stops moving, Moria lets out an awful laugh. Usopp moves first, unzipping the bear and they all stick their heads out, one by one.

Vivi barely bites back of gasp at the sheer size of the creature in front of them, frozen solid. She can hear the others struggling to hold in their whimpers as well. So, this must be Oars. The beast that gets Luffy’s shadow.

Her heart hammers loudly enough that she worries the enemy can hear it. Nami’s hand finds hers again, squeezing in fear.

“Don’t make a sound, Chopper,” Nami whispers. 

Luffy’s shadow struggles in a vain attempt to free itself as Moria shouts orders at it. Then, Moria lowers the shadow into the beast. Ice begins to fall as the body shifts. Nami’s hand tightens around hers. Oars’s eyes open. 

The others scream. Nami pitches forward, pulling her out of the boy bear and they land on a heap on the frozen ground. The group slowly turns to them. Vivi’s breath catches in her throat.

“C-c-crap,” Usopp whines. “They found us!”

“A demon woke up!” Chopper screams.

“Get up!” Vivi orders, trying to shove them all to their feet. “We have to go. Get up!”

Absalom and the pink haired girl stalk toward them. Vivi pushes herself to her feet, pressing the button to release her peacock slasher. Fear trembles through her body. 

The room trembles. All attention is pulled to Oars as he moves, shattering chains in his wake. A whimper pulls from Vivi’s lips as the one eyed demon looks down at them all, terror freezing her.

“Meat!” The monster screams. 

Just the wind caused by his loud shout is enough to knock Vivi to her butt, room trembling and blowing them all backwards. 

“I’m hungry!”

By some miracle, the wind blows them straight out the door, slamming them into the wall. 

“Up!” Usopp says. “Everyone, get up and run!”

They take off in a sprint again. Heels clacking against the hard floors. 

“What was that?” Usopp cries. “What did we just see?”

“The corpse started moving when he put Luffy’s shadow in it,” Chopper says.

“That must be how they reanimated all these zombies,” Vivi says, eyes searching around the hallway. 

“This is how Doctor Hogback brings people back to life,” Chopper mutters.

“That thing, it acted just like Luffy-san,” Vivi tells them. “And then, the dog we ran into earlier, maybe that was Sanji-san’s shadow.”

“And the swordsman that attacked us earlier,” Nami continues. “That was Brook’s.”

“This is insane!” Usopp shouts. “Why does Luffy always get us into these messes!”

“Quick, down the steps,” Nami orders. “They took Luffy’s body that way! And, if what that pervert said is true, anyone who had their shadow taken is on the ship.”

Fire erupts from either side of them. Usopp and Chopper fall. Vivi stumbles to a halt, Nami running into her as the boys fall the rest of the way down the stairs.

“Usopp! Chopper!” Nami screams.

The boys whimper, unmoving but alive. Nami’s hand grabs Vivi’s. From behind them, she hears feet on the stairs, trying to be stealthy, but still there. The cat. Yanking Nami in behind of her, Vivi swings her slasher back, hearing the man growl.

“Vivi,” Usopp calls, pushing himself to his feet. “Get Nami out of here!”

She glances back at the boys. Chopper scrambles up as well. Usopp grabs his weapon, loading in ammo.

“We’ll meet you on the ship! Special attack, Smoke Star”

The stairs vanish beneath her feet. She hears Nami scream but can still feel the other girl’s hand wrapped tightly in hers. Cold air slaps into Vivi’s face as they land on the forest floor. Gasping for breath, Nami collapses against her, shivering.

“Vivi,” she whispers.

“We’re okay,” Vivi tells her, glancing around them.

The graveyard is empty. Not too far from the ship. Thank god. She leans into Nami’s side and lets out a long breath.

“We’re okay.”

“Where are we?”

“Back in that graveyard, not too far from Sunny.” Vivi pushes herself up, taking Nami’s hand. “Come on, we have to get going. Before more zombies find us.”

“Do you think Chopper and Usopp are okay?” Nami asks, stumbling up.

“I’m sure they are. They’re stronger than we think, Nami-san.”

Nami bites her lower lip, looking back toward the castle. “Alright. Let’s get back to Sunny.”

Sunny has been obviously ransacked from the moment they get there. Things lay across the deck, tipped over and destroyed. Vivi’s eyes search every inch of the deck, looking for any chance of a threat. 

“Where is everyone?” Nami whispers.

“They must be somewhere. That’s what they said, right? They’d bring them back to the ship.” Vivi tugs at her hand. “Come on, let’s look.”

They start in the men’s quarters and move onto the women’s. None of their rooms, lockers, or drawers have gone untouched. Anything of value is gone by now, though Vivi isn’t sure what these people consider valuable. The aquarium has been destroyed as well, table overturned and chairs on the ground. Vivi isn’t sure she wants to see the kitchen. Sanji would be furious if they’d destroyed his space.

“Nami!” Usopp’s voice calls. “Vivi!”

Letting out a breath of relief, Vivi throws the door open to find the boys clambering onto deck, with Robin and Franky in tow.

“Robin!” Nami throws herself into the other woman’s arm.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re all alright,” Vivi says.

“Suuuper to see you too, little sis,” Franky says with a grin.

Their reunion lasts mere seconds. Franky and Robin tell them of their meeting with Brook and the salt that the skeleton had given them. The brush off the information that Oars now has Luffy’s shadow, already informed by Usopp and Chopper on their way there. 

“Have you seen Luffy and the others?” Chopper asks hesitantly.

“We were looking for them when you guys got here,” Nami says, gesturing to the second level. “We haven’t made it upstairs yet. But we haven’t seen them anywhere else.”

Usopp bolts toward the kitchen.

“They’ll want to keep them away from any traces of sunlight,” Robin says, heading toward the stairs. “Most likely, they’re in one of these rooms. Leaving them out in the open is a hazard.”

“Found them!” Usopp shouts. “I found them!”

Vivi stares at the three men, sitting in three of the chairs and still unconscious. The zombies have clearly had fun, using pins, rope, and chopsticks to stretch their faces and hair in ridiculous directions.

“Luffy!” Usopp shouts, rushing forward to shake their captain. “Why are you messing around? Luffy! Oi!”

Franky cracks his knuckles, a mischievous smile on his face as he steps forward. “Leave it to me.”

Wincing, Vivi turns away as he brings his fists down on each of the boys’ heads. Nami lets out a small groan beside her, rubbing her own head in sympathy. The attack does nothing, except move their position, leaving all three of them face down on the ground. The chairs sit in rubble around them. Sanji will be furious.

Nami moans, pressing her forehead against Vivi’s shoulder. “They are unbelievable.”

Vivi nods her agreement.

Usopp sighs. “There’s only one thing to do in this situation.” He pulls in a deep breath. “A beautiful lady sword master is here to bring us meat!”

The three men stir, slowly pushing themselves to their hands and knees. Vivi doesn’t miss the flash of red on the back of Zoro’s neck and shirt as he sits himself up, head in his hands.

“Beautiful lady?” Sanji mutters.

“Meat?” Luffy moans.

“Shit,” Zoro whispers. 

“You three are hopeless!” Chopper cries.

Zoro’s slightly hazed gray eyes find Vivi, Nami’s hand still wrapped tightly in hers. The color begins to drain from his face and his blinks hard, as though desperate to see something else. Vivi releases Nami’s hand, heart dropping into her stomach as his teeth begin to chatter. Usopp continues to shout about how utterly ridiculous they all are for only being woken up for swords, meat, and women while Sanji pulls the remaining chopstick from his nose.

“Bastard!” Luffy shoots forward. “Gimme back my shadow!”

Franky catches their captain by his face. “Calm down, you idiot. Look at where you are.”

“Zoro?” Vivi whispers, crouching down in front of the trembling swordsman.

“This. This isn’t right,” he tells her, voice shaking. “It’s not. N-not supposed to be.”

Something has changed. His eyes lock on to Nami again and Vivi realizes that last time the navigator probably wasn’t here. Because last time, Vivi wasn’t here.

“It’s okay,” Vivi says, trying to keep her voice low and soothing as the rest of their crew shout at each other. “It’s okay.”

“N-no. No, it changed. It changed and now, now I don’t.” Zoro’s breath hitches. 

The haze grows, enveloping both pupils. Panic takes over. Both of Zoro’s hands move to his left thigh, squeezing hard. Red begins to creep through his fingers, blood soaking through his pants. Vivi can’t bite back her gasp of surprise and worry, reaching to pry his hands from whatever wound he’s been hiding.

“Don’t.” Zoro’s voice rises to near hysteria and he throws himself back, away from her. Fear and confusion fill him. “Don’t touch me. Don’t!”

Vivi’s heart skids to a painful halt. The rest of the crew fall silent behind her, suddenly all too aware of the face that their swordsman has lost himself. Zoro’s entire body heaves, eyes slightly crazed as he begins to pound at his leg again, hyperventilating.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Chopper says, hooves clacking for a step. 

Blood stains Zoro’s fist as he raises it again. Tears sting Vivi’s eyes, frozen in horror. She should have told Luffy. Should have known this would never work.

“Shit, Luffy, he hurt himself,” Sanji snarls.

Luffy bolts into action, shoving Chopper back. He wraps himself around Zoro to hold the swordsman in place, freezing Zoro’s arms before he can do more damage. More panic takes Zoro’s face, his eyes completely glazed and his mind gone. 

“N-no. No. I-it's not right. Not right. Not,” Zoro says around awful, terrified gasps for breath. “Not. Sorry. I-I-I’m sorry. I’m s-sorry. It’s not.”

“Luffy, he’s hyperventilating,” Chopper cries. “He has to breathe.”

Hands wrap around Vivi’s arms, pulling her up and away from the flailing swordsman, still desperately trying to hurt himself in a fit of panic. Sanji pulls her tight against him and Vivi finally lets a terrified whine bubble into a sob.

“‘S okay, Zoro,” Luffy whispers. “‘S okay, I’m here. I got you.”

Sanji’s arms tighten around her, chin resting on her head as she fists her hands in his suit coat and sobs. “It’s alright, Vivi-chan,” Sanji whispers. “Luffy’s got him.”

Zoro terrified breathes and chants - “I-it’s not right. It’s w-wrong. I’m s-s-orry. I’m sorry” - fill the air, along with Luffy’s soft assurances. Everyone else sits silently around them. Vivi only manages to steady herself enough to pull away from Sanji when Zoro’s breathing calms. Luffy has tucked the swordsman into his chest, holding Zoro like he can hide him from the world. Each shuddering breath is still accompanied with an apology, but at least his breathing is under control now.

“Everybody out,” Luffy says, glancing up at the crew with sobering eyes.

“L-Luffy,” Chopper protests with a squeak. “Zoro’s hurt.”

“Out,” Luffy repeats, firmly, eyes finding Vivi. “Everybody. _Now_.”

Vivi’s knees weaken for a moment as the demand crashes into her. Sanji’s arms steady her and she hears the others stumble as well. Zoro lets out a small whimper around his erratic breaths and Luffy’s arms tighten, still trying to hide Zoro away.

Sanji pulls Vivi backwards. Angry brown eyes lock on her as Sanji pulls her out the kitchen door. Tears blur her vision. Luffy is furious. Furious that she let this happen, that she let Zoro hurt for so long by himself.

The kitchen door swings shut.

Sanji leads her down the Sunny’s steps, to the grass where the rest of their nakama stand in silent shock. Nami sits near the mast, both hands over her mouth, and Chopper collapsed beside her. Franky sniffles over in the corner, head hung low, beside Robin, who stares at the island with a deep frown. Usopp stands in the middle of the deck, staring up at the infirmary door.

“Wh-what just happened?” Usopp stutters out.

A shudder makes its way through Vivi’s body and she wraps both arms around herself in a vain effort to ward off the chill. Second later, Sanji’s suit coat draps around her shoulder.

“Zoro had a panic attack,” Chopper whispers, eyes full of tears and ears pressed against his head.

“But, but, Zoro doesn’t panic! It’s Zoro. He’s supposed to be fearless-” 

“Usopp, keep your shitty trap shut,” Sanji snarls.

Vivi winces at the rage in their chef’s voice. Usopp whimpers, dodging behind the mast. All eyes move to Vivi and Sanji, the latter pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with shaking hands.

“Vivi.” Nami’s voice trembles around her name. “What is going on?”

Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, Vivi looks away. Her crewmate’s gazes bore into her, their concern and anger swirling through the air.

“I,” Vivi whispers. “I can’t.”

“No!” Nami says, springing to her feet. “We’ve let this go on long enough, Vivi! Zoro is hurting. How are we supposed to help if you won’t tell us what’s going on!”

“Nami-san,” Sanji protests, voice far more gentle than it had been with Usopp. “That’s enough.”

“Sanji-kun-”

“Nami-san.” Sanji’s voice turns firm.

“I believe cook-san if correct,” Robin says evenly. “Zoro’s business is his own. Luffy will handle it from here.”

“How is he supposed to handle it if he doesn’t know what’s going on?” Nami demands.

Vivi’s fingers find her ribbon again, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. A few tears leak from her eyes and she wipes them away with a trembling breath.

“Luffy knows enough,” Sanji says. “And that’s all-”

The cook stiffens suddenly, eyes searching around the ship. Vivi’s hand falls, eyebrows furrowing as she glances around as well. Unease creeps up through her.

“Uh, Sanji?” Usopp prodes softly. 

A low growl splits the air. Vivi nearly jumps out of her skin, spinning to search for the noise. Absalom has returned. Chopper, Usopp, and Nami all yelp, jumping into a pile as they search for the lion man as well. 

“Well.” Sanji taps his toe against the deck. “Sounds like someone came back for that ass beating I owe him.”

“It’s that crazy invisible guy,” Usopp whines, clinging tightly to Nami and Chopper.

Absalom snarls again, still not visible. “I’ve come for my-”

Sanji lunges onto his hands, leg shooting out. The air moves as something flies backwards, right into the gateway. Rocks crumble down and the man flickers into view.

“So.” Sanji pulls the cigarette from his lips, releasing a long stream of smoke. “Just who in the shitty Four Blues are you?”

Usopp screeches, Chopper and Nami diving behind the mast. Vivi backs away as well, feeling Franky and Robin tense up behind her.

“Th-that’s him!” Usopp’s knees shake as he points at the man. “That’s the guy that tried to kidnap Nami!”

“Huh?” Sanji’s voice growls out hard and furious.

Usopp’s hand wraps around Vivi’s shoulder to pull her back. “You don’t want to get in the way of this Vivi. Sanji’s going to tear this guy apart.”

“You,” Sanji growls. “You tried to touch Nami-san?”

The cook shoots off the boat without another word. 

“He snuck in to look at Vivi and Nami when they were bathing too!” Usopp shouts.

Flames erupt from Sanji’s leg with an infuriated battle cry. “How dare you!”

“Usopp, what are you doing?” Nami shouts.

“The angrier he is, the better he’ll fight,” Usopp replies. “And he needs to fight well, Nami, this guy is. Oh, holy shit.”

The lion man vanishes from sight, though it does nothing to keep Sanji from slamming his fire laced leg into him with a shout of “Diable Jambe!”. Vivi blinks, watching Sanji hit Absalom with each kick without needing to see him. Almost as though, Sanji can see what they can’t.

“How?” Usopp peeks out from behind Vivi’s shoulder. “How is he doing that? He can’t even see him!”

“Not only did you peep on my beautiful Nami-san and Vivi-chan, but you also stole something from me,” Sanji growls as the invisible man slams into another wall. 

Absalom turns visible again, blood streaming down his face. Sanji stalks toward him, fire growing up around him as he moves. Vivi takes a step back, daring a glance at the rest of her nakama.

“Does Sanji-san know this man?” she asks.

With the rage wafting from the cook, Sanji must have known this man at some point in his life. But, why hadn’t he said something? Never before had Sanji mentioned knowing someone like this.

“Stole something?” Absalom echoes. 

“Damn right,” Sanji snarls. “You stole my dream.”

Vivi glances around the crew, relieved to see the same confusion on their faces.

“You have me confused with someone else,” the invisible man growls. “We’ve never even met before. But, if you want to pick a fight with me, we’ll start with my hands of the dead!”

Another steady stream of smoke leaves Sanji’s lips. “Take those bazookas off your wrists. I’m only going to say this once. If any of the ladies on my ship get hurt in the crossfire, I will make sure you are twice as dead as your shitty zombies.”

“But, how did you know?”

“Please, I know all about your power. You can turn invisible and anything you touch can turn invisible as well. But that’s the extent of your powers. And you’ll need a lot more than that to beat _me._ I know everything there is to know about the Suke Suke no Mi.”

“Why does Sanji know so much about this guy’s Devil Fruit?” Usopp mutters. 

“The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia that I read as a kid sounded so fake. Most of those fruits didn’t sound like they were worth the curse to begin with. But, there was just one fruit that spoke to my soul. And I made the decision that if I ever had the luck of finding that fruit, I would bear the curse with pride. But there is only one of each Devil Fruit in the world. I knew that if I ever met someone with that Devil Fruit power, my dream would be over. Do you see what you’ve done? I wanted to experience invisibility for myself. But you ate the Suke Suke no Mi and destroyed my dream!”

“He’s joking, right?” Vivi breathes, glancing at Nami for support.

The navigator puts a hand to her forehead. “I don’t think so.”

“I saw that dream so clearly,” Sanji continues. “I was going to do so much good with it. I wanted to use it to - GIRL’S BATH!”

Nami whines. Usopp collapses backwards with an exasperated gasp. Robin giggles furiously.

“No. I meant to, I asked myself - GIRL’S BATH!”

Franky bursts into laughter. “That’s the spirit, cook-bro!”

“Oi, I wanted to use it to benefit humanity - GIRL’S BATH!”

Vivi hides her face in her hands with a whine. Just when she thought Thriller Bark couldn’t get any worse. Her eyes wander back to the kitchen door, waiting to see if either Luffy or Zoro emerge. A soft breeze rustles the ribbon in her hair.

Her hand moves to the ribbon, rubbing her thumb along its worn fabric. An uncomfortable pressure settles against the bottom of her spine, tears filling her eyes. Behind her, Sanji continues to attack the invisible man with screams of rage. Thankfully, the rest of the crew keep their eyes on the fight.

Vivi isn’t sure she can stomach the betrayal in their gazes. She has to tell them. Before things get worse. Before Zoro gets worse. She has to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!! This chapter contains:**  
>  _Panic Attack_  
>  _Self Harm_  
>  **Please read responsibly!! Both of these triggers occur within the same scene.**  
>  Upon seeing Nami on Sunny after their shadows have been taken and realizing that Vivi has changed something drastically, Zoro descends into a panic attack and hits his leg in an attempt to cause pain and calm him down. Overwhelmed by panic, he doesn't recognize that he's doing this in front of everyone. Luffy quickly tries to hold him still and calms him down before kicking everyone out of the room.
> 
> **This scene begins with:**  
>  _"Something has changed. His eyes lock onto Nami..."_  
>  **This scene ends with:**  
>  _"Vivi's knees weaken for a moment as the demand crashes into her..."_
> 
> And there you have chapter sixteen! Oof, this chapter was a little rougher than I thought it would be when I started it. But, hey, Vivi finally understands how detrimental Zoro's actions have been to his mental health and she's finally ready to ignore the swordsman's request and ask for help. But is it too late for that?
> 
> Next chapter, Luffy is running out of patience with his swordsman, Usopp saves the day, and Zoro gets some surprising news. See you guys next time!
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I c-can’t. I can’t.”_   
>  _Panic. He’s letting the panic happen again and fuck this is bad. He flicks Kitetsu up, fingers moving to wrap around the blade. Anything to stop his pounding heart. The crew has already seen him panic once. He won’t force Usopp to watch that again._   
>  _Usopp’s hand wraps around his wrist, freezing him. “Okay,” Usopp says. “That’s okay, Zoro. I’ll do it.” The sniper pulls his trembling hand away from his blades, determination hardening his face. “You can’t fight her and I can’t help Brook. So, I’ll do what you can’t do and you do what I can’t. Okay?”_
> 
> (Luffy's patience is wearing thin. Usopp saves the day. Zoro is reunited with his old blade and gets some shocking news.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after two rough chapters, I'm glad to report that I have no warnings for this chapter! Though, we are still heavy on the angst. We get to spend the opening of this chapter calming down from the disaster last time, with Luffy being the best captain in the world. Honestly, the world needs more good boys like him. We're saving Brook this chapter, because that boy also deserves good things. Brook is the sweetest grandpa around and we love him.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Luffy’s arms stay tight around him as the door creaks shut again. Warm breath tickles his hair, steady and even and he struggles to match the pace. His heart slows, allowing sounds beyond the wild pounding of his pulse to reach him. Both his eyelids droop, exhaustion dripping through him. The tension leaves his body and he slumps in Luffy’s arms, unable to hold himself up anymore.

Vaguely, Zoro’s aware of the others outside, raised voices pounding against the walls around them. Luffy doesn’t speak, resting his chin on top of Zoro’s head. Sweat has soaked through every part of him, plastered his hair to his head and stuck his shirt to his skin.

Blissfully, his thoughts remain blank for a long few minutes. The smell of sea and sunshine fills his nose, his captain’s body warm and secure against him. Luffy is safe. His crew is outside. All of his nakama are safe.

Except. 

“Brook,” he whispers.

And Jinbe. But, he can’t say the helmsman’s name. Not yet. Not before Luffy knows who that is.

Luffy shifts slightly, hand running through Zoro’s sweaty hair. “We’ll go find him in a minute,” he says.

Shaking his head, Zoro pulls back. They can’t wait. Brook needs his shadow back. And he’s already cost them time they didn’t the first time around. Brook’s waited fifty years, Zoro can’t make him wait any longer.

Luffy doesn’t release him, dark eyes searching every part of his face. Zoro swallows, suddenly uncomfortable under his captain’s gaze.

“We’re gonna go in a minute,” Luffy repeats, tugging Zoro back into a hug. “Zoro’s gotta calm down first.”

“I’m fine,” Zoro mutters.

The heat of embarrassment spreads across up his neck, but he’s well aware that he’s still shaking. 

“It’s okay that you’re not,” Luffy whispers. “Zoro’s doesn’t have to be okay all the time.”

He does. Zoro has to be okay so he can protect them. So he can stop failing them. His fingers curl into fists around Luffy’s vest.

“‘S okay,” Luffy whispers. 

“I’m sorry,” Zoro tells him.

He feels Luffy shaking his head, nose still buried in Zoro’s hair. “Don’t be sorry for this. Be sorry for not telling me. But don’t be sorry for hurting.”

Zoro’s breath catches in his throat. Luffy pulls him closer.

“I wanna help,” Luffy whispers. “I wanna help so bad, but you won’t tell me. You won’t tell me what hurts. Zoro, how am I supposed to help if you won’t tell me what hurts?”

Zoro closes his eyes, biting down the sob rising in his chest. Every choice is the wrong one. No matter what he does, Zoro ends up doing something wrong. Ends up hurting someone. This time, he’s hurting Luffy.

“I,” Zoro stutters. “I.”

“Tell me what to do,” Luffy interrupts. “If you can’t tell me what’s wrong, tell me what to do.”

“I-I don’t know.” The sob breaks free without his permission. “Luffy, I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

Luffy’s breath trembles in his chest as he holds Zoro closer. Tears burn his eyes, tumbling down his cheeks and his chest jerking harshly as he tries to bite back sobs. Luffy’s calm, even breathes continue, hands rubbing down Zoro’s back and they sway slightly, moving from side to side. It's almost soothing.

“This help?” Luffy asks.

It’s a calming gesture, comfortable. Zoro’s breaths match the pace, in as Luffy sways to the left, out a Luffy sways to the right. He swipes at the tears on his cheeks, sinking further into Luffy. Into an even heartbeat and strong breathing. Luffy is alive. He hasn’t screwed up too badly yet.

“Yeah.”

Luffy nods against his hair again. Zoro’s eyes drift close. His thigh pounds with pain, a headache drumming against his skull. Something shatters outside and the cook starts yelling. Zoro’s eyes snap open, Haki reaching out until he senses the cat man again.

“Sanji will handle it,” Luffy says before Zoro can pull away.

“But-”

One of Luffy’s hands settles on the back of Zoro’s head, pulling him back against Luffy’s chest. “Sanji will handle it. Trust your nakama, Zoro.”

The cook’s beaten him once before, right? Don’t panic. This is different, but don’t panic. The cook’s done this before. But things change. They’ve changed already. What if this is changed? What if the cook can’t beat him? Shit. What if the cook can’t beat him and he needs Zoro’s help? 

Calm down. 

Fuck.

Shit. 

Think straight. Calm down. Don’t panic again. Don’t do that to Luffy.

Luffy’s hand snatches his before he can reach for his leg again.

“Don’t.” The growl from his captain’s chest makes Zoro wince.

Zoro’s shoulders hunch around him out of pure instinct. Luffy doesn’t release his hand, pulling it to his vest again.

“Hold there,” Luffy orders.

Zoro does.

Shit. Go figure, he loses his shit in front of his captain. All he wanted to do was stop panicking and now he’s caused an even bigger mess. He could have hid this all if he was just a little more careful.

“Sanji told me,” Luffy whispers. Sadness taints his words, hits Zoro in his very soul. “He said, he saw Zoro cut himself on the bad sword. N’ when he tried to talk about it, it just ended in lots of yelling. He was scared. So, he told me.”

That absolute bastard.

“No more of this,” Luffy continues. “That’s an order. You panic and you come to me. Even if I don’t know what’s wrong, we can just do this. But, no more of this.”

A weak whimper leaves Zoro’s lips. No. Please. It won’t work. He can’t expect Luffy to hold his hand like a child in the middle of battle. Or when their nakama are all around them. This has been bad enough.

This is all he has. This is how he fixes it.

The only way to fix it.

Please. Please. Please.

_Don’t take this away from me. Please, don’t take this away from me._

“Zoro,” Luffy whispers as Zoro’s hands tighten in his vest.

A light trembling takes over his body again.

“It’s okay.”

It isn’t. 

Luffy starts to move again, swaying them from side to side. 

It isn’t okay.

It isn’t.

Every ounce of control he has slips through his fingers. Not control. No way to save his nakama.

Shit.

He’s really screwed this up.

They sway for what feels like hours, Luffy whispering soft assurances in his ear. The sound of battle dies down. The rest of the crew cheer on the cook’s victory. Luffy pays it no mind, still hugging him close. 

Zoro really screwed this up.

But he can fix it. He has to fix it. 

They need him.

“Brook,” he mutters the skeleton’s name again.

Luffy nods against the top of his head. “Yeah, we’re gonna get him back. He’s nakama, right? That’s why Zoro let me take him on the ship and not the talking tree.”

Maybe Vivi was right and they should just tell Luffy. It’s starting to feel like the captain knows already anyway.

“Right,” Zoro whispers.

“Yosh. Chopper’s gonna look at Zoro’s leg and then we’re gonna go. And after I kick Moria’s ass, we’re gonna talk about other stuff Zoro can do when he panics. Kay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Luffy doesn’t release him, instead he calls the doctor’s name over Zoro’s head. His arms stay tight around Zoro, still moving from side to side as the gallery door opens, slow and hesitant. Zoro closes his eyes.

Shit. It isn’t fair to ask Chopper to do this. Chopper, who is so small and so young, the only one that Zoro has ever made feel truly safe. The little guy isn’t going to look up to him after this. Isn’t going to trust him to watch his back. None of them will.

“‘S okay,” Luffy whispers. “Just Chopper.”

“Luffy?” Chopper says tentatively.

“Yo, Chopper.” The happiness in Luffy’s voice is obviously forced. “Can you look at Zoro’s leg now? It’s still bleeding.”

His captain shifts them around, but doesn’t ask Zoro to open his eyes. Chopper’s grip on him is hesitant, as though he’s suddenly made of glass. Zoro hates it. Can feel anger and shame swirling in his stomach. Eventually, once Zoro is settled with his back against Luffy’s chest and his captain’s chin once again rests on his head, Chopper wrestles his pants off before unwinding the bandages.

Chancing a glance, Zoro peeks an eye open. Chopper’s hooves over the bleeding wound, his ears pressed down against his head. Zoro closes his eyes again, unable to look at the pained tears forming in the young doctor’s eyes.

Shit. He’s done it now.

“Zoro,” Chopper whispers, as though he can’t make his own voice work.

Keeping his eyes closed, Zoro hums to let him know he’s listening.

“What did you - How.” He pauses, as though trying to find the word. “How did this happen?”

He wants to lie. Wants to tell Chopper he got this when Moria was stealing his shadow. But, he knows it’s a bad idea. Luffy knows the truth. And his captain is already angry. Even with Luffy’s soft voice and words, Zoro can feel the annoyance and disappointment bubbling beneath the surface. Lying to the doctor now can only do more harm.

“Yubashiri,” he replies simply.

The silence around them is suffocating. Chopper rustles through his bag and Luffy’s nose nuzzles against Zoro’s hair again. 

“I need to give you stitches,” Chopper tells him.

 _I know,_ Zoro doesn’t say. He’s known since he drove the blade into his leg that he needs stitches.

“That’s okay, Chopper,” Luffy says, voice muffled by Zoro’s hair. “We’re okay.”

 _We’re okay._ Zoro leans against his captain, on his ship. Luffy’s heartbeat firm in his ears. Once this is over, he can go fight Ryuma and get Brook’s shadow back. And then.

No. No further than that. Because that’s all he needs to focus on. Once they're done here, Zoro will get Brook’s shadow back. And he’ll worry about the rest after that. Right now, he just needs to worry about Ryuma. 

He just needs to worry about Brook.

Vivi and Luffy attach themselves to Zoro’s sides as they sit on the Sunny’s deck. Nervous eyes watch his every move as they all crowd around the deck to discuss their plans. Zoro wants to punch all of them in the face and knock the pity out of each one of them. Not that it will do him much good.

Franky and Robin relay Brook’s promise, causing a range of tears and excitement as they tell the others about Laboon. Nami’s presence buzzes in Zoro’s mind. Each time he catches sight of the navigator from the corner of his eye, he has to bite into his bottom lip to calm himself. It’s fine. Even with this change, he can work with it. This is fine.

“Zoro?” Vivi mutters as the others continue to discuss bringing Brook into the crew officially. As if any of those idiots actually have a choice.

“Don’t,” he tells her firmly. “I’m fine. And I’m not in the mood.”

She falls silent. Zoro heads for the steps, only stopping when Luffy calls him. The rest of his crew watch him with concern and confusion in their eyes. Still worried about him, unsure of what to think. He needs them to stop worrying. Needs them to think he’s okay. Even if he isn’t.

“Time to get to work, don’t you think, Sencho?” Zoro says, glancing back at him with a smirk. “You keep adding shadows. We have a lot of work to do.”

Luffy smiles wildly. “Hai!”

“He’s right,” the cook sighs, lighting a cigarette. “Chances are, we aren’t going to just turn the corner and find the zombies with our shadows. We’ll have to split up.” 

“It’s not going to be that simple, Sanji-kun,” Nami protests. “Luffy’s zombie is a monster.”

“She’s right!” Chopper squeaks. “He’s a complete freak of nature. He’s at least six times as big as a normal giant. I don’t think anyone can beat him.”

Luffy frowns down at the small doctor.

“That’s true,” Usopp says. “And, since he has your shadow, he also has all of your fighting skills.”

“That doesn’t make a damn difference,” Zoro tells him firmly.

Usopp pauses, blinking at Zoro in surprise.

“There’s no point in pissing your pants over how big and strong this guy is.” Even if it does take their _entire_ crew to take Oars down. “We have to beat him either way, unless you plan on leaving Luffy in the dark for the rest of his life.”

“That sounds like too much work, Zoro,” Luffy says around a frown. “I got a better plan.”

To go try and kick Moria’s ass first. It won’t work out, but Zoro never has been able to control Luffy. And he never will.

“What are you talking about?” the cook demands.

Luffy grins at them. “We’re gonna go straight to Gecko Moria and kick his ass.”

“Luffy-san!”

“Luffy, are you insane?” Nami demands. “He’s a Shichibukai!”

“So? Crocodile was too. And I kicked his ass.”

“And he almost killed you!” Chopper cries. “I don’t want to go after a Shihibukai.”

“You can come with me,” Zoro offers, hand resting on Wadou as he turns his gaze to Luffy. “I’m going to track down Brook. The shithead’s probably gotten himself into trouble by now. That alright with you, Sencho?” 

Despite the smile on his face, uncertainty lingers in Luffy’s eye. “Yeah, that’s alright. Vivi’s gonna go too?”

Zoro scowls at him. “Vivi can stay with Nami.”

“I don’t mind-” Vivi starts.

“Zoro.”

“Luffy.”

They glare at each other, his captain’s jaw ticking. Zoro refuses to break eye contact with him. The last thing he needs is to worry about Vivi when he has to fight Ryuma. Luffy’s nose crinkles in annoyance.

“Zoro.”

“Luffy. I don’t need anyone else to babysit.”

“Babysit?” Vivi hisses, her face turning red with anger and embarrassment.

Luffy huffs. “Zoro’s not going alone.”

“I’ll go with him,” Franky says with a nod. “That skeleton will need back up if Strawhat doesn’t kick Moria’s ass in time. He was going to fight the guy that has his shadow. That alright, Strawhat?”

Luffy’s annoyed gaze moves between them.

“I’ll go too,” the cook says.

Oh good. Zoro can cut his head off without Luffy there to yell at him.

“Yosh.”

Usopp sighs, digging in his satchel. “Alright, everyone catch. I had just enough to make one bag for each. They’re my Zombie Death Salt Balls. There’s one thing I can’t stress enough. Remember, there are a lot of thick forests but I don’t think there’s any guarantee that we can avoid every ray of sunlight. It is imperative that we get your shadows back before then. Dawn is our literal deadline.”

“Yeah! I know what you’re saying, Usopp. There’s nothing worse than going a whole night on an empty stomach.”

Zoro sighs, shaking his head. 

“You hear that Moria? We’re coming for our food!”

Usopp falters. “What? No, Luffy, that’s not what I was-”

“Let’s go,” Zoro says.

Luffy bolts toward the forest.

“You know, I oughta kick your ass,” Zoro growls to the cook as they follow Franky through the fleeing zombies.

“If you expect me to apologize.” The cook pauses to kick a gaggle of the monsters out of their way. “You’re going to be sorely disappointed. I did what I thought was best.”

Zoro sends a slash to the left. “Here’s what’s best, stay the hell out of my business.”

“Oh, cut the shit, Zoro. Whether I said anything to Luffy or not, he would’ve figured it out.”

“Listen, asshole. I’m not telling you again, stay out of my damn business.”

“Oi,” Franky calls back to them. “Are you two going to keep up or am I saving the skeleton all on my own?” 

“Shut it, Franky!” Zoro snarls.

“Don’t take it out of Franky because you’re an idiot.”

“Fuck you!”

“Seriously, bros. Get your heads in the game!”

Zombies and rubble collapse down around them. Cursing, Zoro dodges out of the way, watching the cook do the same. Usopp’s screams of terror fill the air as the sniper falls along with them. Dust fills the air like a thick fog, swirling around them. Usopp hits the ground hard, rubble falling around him.

Zoro rolls his eyes as Frank starts to comb his hair back. “Did you really bring that with you?”

“Gotta protect the hair, Zoro-bro.”

“Unbelievable.”

“What the hell is this thing?” The cook demands around a cough.

A solid red mass sits in front of them, taking up the road way in front of them. Behind them, Usopp sits up, rubbing his head and coughing. Zoro hums, pulling out Wadou as he walks towards Oars’s still form. It worked last time. No sense in arguing with results.

“Oi, marimo, what the hell are you doing?”

Zoro drives the blade into the beast’s flesh. “Figuring out what this is. Not made of rock.”

“Here, let me try. Weapons Left!” 

Usopp screams behind them. “What the hell are you guys doing?” 

“Huh? What’s wrong Nose-bro? We’re just trying to move this wall.”

“That’s not a wall! That’s Luffy’s zombie.”

The cook stutters for a moment. “ _That_ is Luffy’s zombie?”

“What? That thing’s huge!” Franky shouts.

Usopp dives behind the nearest piece of debri while the cook and Franky take a few steps back. Zoro stares up at the monster, waiting for it to decide it’s hungry and move away. 

“He is too huge, brother! Look at those horns! Did it climb up from hell?” 

“I told you Cerberus was a sign,” the cook mutters.

“He’s going to make meat pies out of us!” Usopp cries.

Zoro rolls his eyes. “Don’t be such a wuss. We’re fine.”

The beast reaches down for a piece of the ruined building. Usopp screams, running in a circle as Franky and the cook ready themselves for a fight. Then, Oars presses the giant piece of wall onto his head and walks away, muttering about an awesome pirate hat.

“It really is Luffy’s shadow,” the cook muters.

Usopp hits his knees behind them. “Come on guys,” he whimpers. “Let’s get out of here. You guys don’t need your shadows, right?”

“Like hell we don’t!” the cook shouts. 

“Usopp, we’re going to be fine,” Zoro sighs, rubbing his temples. “Get up.”

Usopp only whines.

Zoro pulls in a deep breath, swallowing every harsh word on the tip of his tongue. He promised himself. Promised he was going to be better about this. More supportive. “Oi, oi. Usopp, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, alright?” Usopp looks up at him in surprise. “Now, get your ass up, we’ve got to go help Brook.”

“What does a princess live here?” the cook mutters.

Yes. Yes, a princess does live here. Zoro’s stomach drops. Shit, she’s here. Perona is here and now she’s the enemy. He’ll have to fight her to get through this. Her ghosts float around the ceiling, sticking their tongues out and laughing as they go. 

“Horo-horo-horo.”

That ridiculous crown sits on her head again, hair up in pigtails instead of curling loose around her back. She looks so young. Even though she’s older than him. Maybe it’s because it's been years since he’s seen her dressed up like a little princess. Though, she never stopped acting like one. 

_“You idiot! You have to be more careful. Scars are so not cute!”_

Her shrill voice rings in his head. The same voice that had gotten him through two years of missing his crew. 

Shit.

“Oars was just reborn and he’s already a nuisance.” Those black eyes glare at them. “My patience is running a little low tonight.”

Zoro’s teeth sink into his bottom lip. His fingers begin to tremble. He can’t trust himself to speak. Usopp dives behind him, poking out from beneath his arm. 

“It’s those ghosts again,” the cook says. “So, was she controlling them this whole time?”

“Horo-horo-horo. Is that fear I hear in your voice? I can’t say I blame you, after what happened last time.” Small white balls erupt from her palms, morphing into the ghosts before their eyes. “I can create ghosts at my command with the power of my Horo-Horo no Mi. You can think of them as a sort of extension of myself. They can empty your heart and crush your spirit.”

 _Not anymore_ , Zoro wants to tell her. 

The ghosts that once whispered awful things in his chest now does nothing more than remind him of truths he already knows. 

“Horo-horo-horo-horo. This will be fun. For me at least.”

The cook lets out a low moan. “I can’t believe this little cutie is the one making those annoying ghosts!”

“Save your comments for another time!” Usopp snaps. “If we get hit with even one of those things, we’re done for.”

“Yeah! We’ve gotta get out of here. Make a suuuper retreat.”

The other three spin on their heels, starting for the exit again. Even though it's completely useless. Zoro doesn’t move, planting his feet and staring back at the smirking ghost girl as she waves her hand.

_“Why is it so hard for you not to get beat up? If you die, I’ll be stuck here alone with Mihawk! Be more careful, moron!”_

“Negative Hollow!”

The ghost feels cold, like ice moves through his chest. At this point, he almost prefers the sting of Aokiji freezing him to this. This empty feeling of nothingness.

_Failure._

_Worthless._

_“You’re supposed to protect this crew!”_

_“Zoro! Help me!”_

_Failure._

_Worthless._

Behind him, the others fall to the ground. The cook and Franky begin sobbing about how worthless they are. Usopp collapses beside them in fear. Zoro brings his gaze up, meeting Perona’s eye again.

Her smirk fades and she blinks at him with pure confusion. Then, her gaze flickers to her ghosts. “Did you miss?” she screeches. “How could you miss? He didn’t even move!” She grits her teeth and throws a hand out again. “Negative Hollow!”

The cold returns for a moment. Zoro closes his eyes, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

_Failure._

_Worthless._

_“Oi, oi, Zoro! Don’t leave us!”_

_Failure._

_Worthless._

“Capture them!” Perona screeches.

Zoro opens his eyes again. He’ll have to fight her too. If he wants to protect them. He’ll have to cut her. Hurt her.

Phantom fingers press gauze into his left eye, her voice screeching about how not cute it will be and yelling at him to be more careful. Perona had never been quite nakama. But she had been a friend. Someone to bring him comfort when he desperately longed for home. The tremors worsen. His chest tightens.

The floor trembles below his feet as he raises his gaze, shaking fingers moving to the hilt of Wadou. Perona has her back turned now. 

“Gatling Salt Star!”

Usopp’s shout rings out behind him. Small white bits of salt shoot by him, straight into the monsters in front of him. The shadows crawl their way out of the bodies as Perona spins around and lets out a scream of surprise. 

“Who dares!”

“That’s my crew you’re after,” Usopp shouts back at her, coming to stand at Zoro’s shoulder. Another round of salt packets fly. “I won’t let you hurt them.” The sniper’s voice drops. “Zoro?”

 _You here?_ the sniper’s asking.

“Yeah,” Zoro mutters.

“You tricky punks!” Perona shouts. “How do you keep dodging? Oh, whatever. I won’t miss again. Negative Hollow!”

_Failure._

_Worthless._

_“Franky and I are more than capable of handling ourselves, swordsman-san. Go.”_

_Failure._

_Worthless._

If his traitorous limbs would work, Zoro might have shoved Usopp out of the way of the ghost. Anything to keep the sniper for feeling this. Briefly, he wonders what voices Usopp hears. If he feels this same frozen emptiness. The sniper lets out a small grunt, but keeps himself on his feet this time. 

Perona’s face falls, surprise and slight horror taking over. “What? I don’t get it! Why aren’t my attacks working on you?”

Because she can’t make someone who truly knows they’re a failure feel any worse.

After Thriller Bark is over, Zoro’s going to shake some sense into Usopp. He’ll choose his words carefully. Make the sniper see the truth. Usopp will never be a failure. He can only grow stronger. Better. Usopp will never be worthless. Never be anything short of the world’s best sniper. A sniper that belongs at the side of the King of the Pirates.

“I know I didn’t miss that time!” A slight hysteria takes Perona’s voice. “What is this? What kind of power is it?”

“Power has nothing to do with it.” Usopp steps up beside him, raising his chin. “I just naturally have a negative personality!”

He just naturally hates himself. Has hated himself. And Zoro has never done anything other than scold and snap at him. Shit. Did the sniper know? Did his Usopp know how important and irreplaceable he was? _Is_ . How important and irreplaceable he _is_. Because this Usopp is his Usopp.

Does he know?

Know that Zoro will do anything for him. 

In front of them, Perona - unsurprisingly and expectedly - falls backwards and bursts into tears. For a woman with the power to break a man’s spirit, she’s always been such an encouraging person. “Don’t give up,” she tells him. “Don’t give up! Do your best!”

Her small crew of zombies begin to cheer behind her. 

“Don’t pity me!” Usopp shouts. Then he groans and spins to Zoro, pulling on his arm. “Oi, Zoro, just slice her so we can - Oi. You’re shaking.”

He is. Even clenching his teeth does nothing to keep them from chattering and his chest from heaving. He can’t fight Perona. Can’t hurt her. Can’t do anything. 

Usopp doesn’t understand how loved he is.

Zoro’s best friend of two years stands between him and protecting his crew.

This isn’t right. This is wrong. He did something wrong.

Again.

“I-I can’t,” he forces himself to say from between trembling lips. 

“What?”

“I c-can’t. I can’t.”

Panic. He’s letting the panic happen again and fuck this is bad. He flicks Kitetsu up, fingers moving to wrap around the blade. Anything to stop his pounding heart. The crew has already seen him panic once. He won’t force Usopp to watch that again.

Usopp’s hand wraps around his wrist, freezing him. “Okay,” Usopp says. “That’s okay, Zoro. I’ll do it.” The sniper pulls his trembling hand away from his blades, determination hardening his face. “You can’t fight her and I can’t help Brook. So, I’ll do what you can’t do and you do what I can’t. Okay?”

Hesitantly, Zoro nods. 

Usopp’s lips turn up in a slight smile. “Good. Now take a really deep breath.” 

Usopp releases his hand, staring at him until he takes a deep breath. Shame heats his cheeks as he does show, but a bit of the pressure leaves his chest. Satisfied, Usopp turns to the cook and Franky.

“Oi, you two! Snap out of this. You have to go rescue Nami and get those shadows back before it’s too late!”

Franky and the cook pause their sobs, seeming to shake themselves loose as they look up at Usopp with surprise.

“No matter how strong you are, you don’t stand a chance against her. All you can do is run. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of her for you.”

“I don’t believe it,” Franky breathes.

“Usopp actually looks cool for once,” the cook mutters.

Usopp ignores them, giving Zoro a small shove backwards. “What are you waiting for? Get going.”

Across the room, Perona and her pets slow their chanting. Biting his cheek again, Zoro nods.

“Oi, Cook, Franky, let’s go.” 

“Right!” The two scramble up and head for the exit.

“Usopp.” Zoro’s feet remain frozen for a moment. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Snipers are here for support, you know?”

A smile pulls at Zoro’s lips as he turns to follow Franky and the cook. 

“Now, I just need you to clear out all these zombies before you - Zoro! Wait! What about the zombies?”

The tremors in his body are from rage for a change. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s a nice change. Panic doesn’t lace his body, just anger. Franky holds Brook still as the castle continues to tremble around them and the cook stands behind them, tense and ready to attack if necessary. Ryuma stares at him, Shusui’s tip pressed against Kitetsu’s blade.

Zoro sneers at him, knuckles white around the cursed sword’s hilt. “You have something that doesn’t belong to you.”

Ryuma moves. Zoro pulls Wadou loose, blocking Shusui’s swing before it can hit. The samurai moves back, staring at him as he pulls Kitetsu out as well. 

“Amazing,” he hears Brook mutter. “Zoro-san truly is as strong as he said.”

“As who said?” the cook asks.

“He’s the swordsman of the Strawhat Pirates,” Franky replies. “He’s one of the strongest guys on our crew. And, it looks like he’s itching for a fight. If you don’t mind, Zoro-bro came here with the intention of getting your shadow back for you. Think your pride can allow that?”

“My shadow? Really? Yes, please. Do whatever you must to-”

“Franky, Cook,” Zoro interrupts, grip tightening around Wadou’s hilt. “Keep Brook safe. And stay out of the way.”

“Don’t boss me around, marimo.”

“Yeah, you got it, Zoro-bro.”

Zoro turns his gaze to Shusui, smile pulling at his lips. It's been ages since he held that blade. Enma is powerful and an honor to hold in its own right. But, Shusui. Shusui was his for far longer than Enma. Shusui will feel right. Shusui will be a step in the right direction.

“That’s a nice katana,” Zoro tells the zombie.

Ryuma chuckles darkly. “You have a good eye. This is-”

“Shusui,” Zoro interrupts. “A black blade. And one of the twenty-one O Wazamono blades. I’ve been looking for that. Must be my lucky day. I’ll get my nakama’s shadow back and get myself a new blade.”

Ryuma sneers at him. “You’re rather confident aren’t you.”

Armament Haki coats both his blades black. The zombie’s eyebrows furrow, confused and shocked. 

“Well.” Zoro smirks. “Let’s just say this isn’t my first time fighting a samurai. Didn’t lose then. Don’t plan on losing now.”

The battle destroys more of the castle than Zoro remembers. It’s also much more fun. For the first time in ages, Zoro feels adrenaline laced with fun instead of fear. Each swing, each thrust brings a grin to his face. It’s all he could have asked for. After everything that’s happened, all of the exhaustion and anger and grief, fun feels amazing. 

Feels light. Like, he’s walking on air instead of solid ground.

Zoro didn’t realize how much he truly missed this kind of fun.

“Holy shit, marimo!” the cook shouts. “Were you trying to kill us in the crossfire?”

“That was a super fight, sword-bro!”

Shusui feels right in his hand. Familiar. A smile tugs at his lips even as he pants, looking down at his blade. “Hello, old friend.”

Brook cheers, dancing around with excitement, rambling about the return of his shadow. “Look, it moves wherever I move!”

“That’s what a shadow does,” the cook sighs, lighting up another cigarette.

“Don’t rain on my parade!” Brook cries. “Don’t you get it? The missing part of me that I’ve been trying to reclaim for five years has finally come home. I’m whole again. This joy, it really gets my blood pumping! Though, I don’t have any blood. Yohohoho.”

Zoro chuckles, pushing himself to his feet. “You morons ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah.” The cook lets out a long stream of smoke and starts searching for a way down. “Let’s go. Who knows what the shithead’s gotten himself into. He better be taking care of the girls, or I’ll kick his ass.”

“Zoro-san,” Brook says softly as Franky makes to follow the cook.. “May I have a moment of your time?”

Slipping Shusui into its rightful place, Zoro blinks up at the musician. “Yeah, sure. What’s on your mind?”

Brook stares at him. Despite not having true eyes, Zoro has learned over the years how to read Brook’s gaze. Whatever he has to say, he isn’t quite sure how Zoro will take it. It turns Zoro’s stomach, uncomfortably. They didn’t do this last time.

“Death is never an apology, Zoro-san.”

Zoro’s breath catches and he chokes on it, staring up at the man in front of him. Brook stares back, face sobering and calm.

“What?” Zoro can only get out one word.

_What made you say that? Why are you saying it to me? What do you know?_

Brook’s gaze searches around them, looking for Franky and Sanji to ensure they won’t overhear. “Rarely, but sometimes, when someone dies their spirit refuses to fade. They attach themselves to an item, trying to find a way to fulfill business that they’ve left behind.”

Zoro swallows hard, fully aware of the tremors that begin to take over his hands. 

“There is a young spirit that seems to have taken quite an interest in the red ribbon that Vivi-san wears in her hair. A young spirit in a strawhat.”

Zoro’s knees weaken, breath leaving in a choked gasp. “Luffy.”

Luffy. _His_ Luffy. Still here. Still with him. Zoro’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, trying to ward off the sudden wave of tears slamming into him.

He isn’t alone.

“You nakama love you very much, Zoro-san. The last thing they would want for you is to suffer “

“Brook.”

“The last thing I want is for you to suffer.”

Zoro’s eyes shoot up again. Brook gives him a soft smile.

“Luffy-san and I have had a few conversations. He’s very confident that you will do anything to protect us. But, less confident that you will protect yourself. Rest assured that your secret is safe with me.”

Zoro doesn’t doubt it. His secrets have always been safe with Brook.

“But, please, do not forget. Death is never an apology.”

Hand clenching around Shusui’s hilt, Zoro bites his bottom lip, unsure if he can look his nakama in the eye for a moment. Then, he pulls in a deep breath and looks up.

“How,” he whispers. _How much has Luffy told you? Do you know what I did? What I failed to do? How can you stand to look at me?_ “How did you do it for so long?”

_How did you make it without your nakama?_

“I thought of Laboon. Of the promise I made.”

Zoro nods. His promises have done nothing but cause him guilt.

“For you, Zoro-san,” Brook says softly. “Perhaps, you should think of the nakama that you do have.”

Lips twitching in a forced smile, Zoro looks up at him again. “That’s good advice. Brook?”

“Hai?.”

“Later, can we talk?”

Brook smiles. “Of course, Zoro-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seventeen is complete! Brook had some interesting news to share with our swordsman and for the first time in a long time, Zoro has learned that he isn't as alone as he thought. He's also found a kindred spirit. If anyone knows what it's like to lose everyone they love and have to carry on, it's Brook.
> 
> Next time, Vivi and Nami disagree on how the Zoro situation has been handled and Absalom isn't as out of the way as the group previously thought. We're getting into all the good stuff now! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in chapter eighteen! 
> 
> Stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The name Roronoa Zoro has been spread across the world for years. The Demon Swordsman, Pirate Hunter Zoro. The man who sliced through Marines and enemies without hesitation or fear. To Vivi, the statements have always been ridiculous. Fearful rambles from people who didn’t know the truth. Zoro is protective. Loyal. Loving. Directionless. Adorable. A real dork._   
>  _But, now, for the first time in over three years of knowing him, Vivi finally understands the rumors. His gray eyes have dilated with so much rage that Vivi can’t see his pupils. The snarl on his face shows every one of his teeth. Even from a distance, Vivi can feel the murderous anger wafting from him in waves._   
>  _He looks like a true demon._
> 
> (Vivi and Nami take out Absalom properly. The Strawhats take on Oars. Vivi finally understands why the world fears Roronoa Zoro.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend madness means two updates in a row, right? Hi everyone. So, after lots of planning, I am happy to announce that I know how this fic ends. It's starting to look like we'll clock in around twenty-seven to thirty chapters. As of now, I'm on chapter twenty-two and there's still a lot of heartbreak and tension to come. That being said, this chapter is full of action and nakama! Nami and Vivi discuss the Zoro ordeal and Zoro truly loses his temper for the first time since he's come back. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Vivi coughs as the rubble clears, pulling her leg from a piece of the surrounding debri. Bruises begin to form almost immediately, pain drumming against her skin as she forces herself up and looks around. Dirt clouds around her, blocking her view of the area around her. In the distance, she can hear the others shouting but she can’t manage to make out the words.

Then, from behind her, Nami lets out a sharp scream. Shoving herself to her feet, Vivi spins. For the second time, the navigator has been lifted into the air by an unseen force. Absalom. Gritting her teeth, Vivi bolts after the catman. It takes mere seconds for her to appear in the direction he’d been heading and throw a leg out to catch him in the stomach again.

Nami flies off his shoulder, landing on the ground with a yelp. Absalom snarls, but doesn’t reappear.

“Nami!” Chopper cries from somewhere beyond the dust cloud. “Vivi!”

Metal clinks as Nami puts her clima tact together again. “Go on ahead!” Nami calls. “We’ll catch up with you.”

Something hard slams into Vivi’s side. She hits the wall with a scream of surprise. Cement cracks behind her, the noise echoing in her mind as she drops to her knees.

“Thunderbolt Tempo!” 

Electricity rains down around them. Vivi throws both arms up in a vain attempt to protect herself. Zombies scream out around her as Nami’s lightning crashes into them. Black stains the floor around them, the ground shaking. Vivi waits a beat after the electricity stops to raise her head, looking into the angry face of the navigator.

Around them, most of the zombies are groaning from the ground, though Vivi knows they won’t stay down for long. In mere moments, they will be up again. She searches the ground, looking for the catman. The charge hadn’t worked last time. Would it work now?

“Did you get him?” Vivi asks, slowly rising to her feet.

“I don’t know,” Nami replies shortly.

Vivi lets out a breath and averts her gaze. Nami hasn’t looked or spoken to her since they left Sunny. Her anger lingers in the air, along with hurt and betrayal. Vivi wishes she could apologize. She wants to scream from the top of her lungs that she’s sorry. Sorry for doing this. Sorry for letting Zoro hurt without doing anything to stop it.

But, she can’t. She can’t because part of her isn’t sorry. Part of her knows that if she’d betrayed the little bit of trust that Zoro had put in her, he would be completely alone in this world.

Vivi has handled all of this wrong. Vivi knows that now. 

_“You have to make a choice, Vivi. And, if it’s the wrong one, fix it later.”_

Hiding all of this was the wrong choice. Telling them once they’re safely away from Thriller Bark will be the right one. If they can just hold out until then. If the crew doesn’t choose to hate her before they leave this terrible place, she can tell them. She can fix this. 

What Zoro wants doesn’t matter anymore. She needs to make the decision that’s best for him. The decision that will keep him from spiraling into panic and end with him bloody by his own hand. 

“Come on.” Nami turns to walk down the still intact stairs. “We need to find another way around.”

“I can just-”

An animalistic snarl fills the room. Nami spins, searching for the source but it’s pointless. With his Devil Fruit, Absalom is impossible to see.

“I thought Sanji-kun took care of this guy,” Nami growls.

Vivi looks around the hallway desperately. The zombies begin to stir. If all of them and Absalom attack, there’s no way she’ll be able to keep the cat man from taking Nami again. Bolting forward, she grabs Nami’s hand and pulls her down the stairs at full speed. 

Her mind searches for the ballroom, trying to will her Devil Fruit to take them here, but everything hurts. She’s exhausted. She’s too tired to move both her and Nami anywhere right now. Feet thunder along behind them as Absalom and the zombies give chase. 

Thousands of curses run through Vivi’s mind as they spill into the courtyard again. She stops, pulling Nami ahead of her and unclips her peacock slasher. Her heart hammers in her chest, every muscle in her body snapping tense. 

“We aren’t going to outrun them,” Vivi tells her.

Nami spins her clima tact. “I know.”

The zombies descend with surprising speed, though thankfully, their numbers are much smaller than Vivi thought they would be. Most fall with ease as Vivi’s slasher cuts into them, though they get back up minutes later. Electricity and fog fall around her as Nami cuts zombies down as well. The catman is nowhere to be seen, either invisible or lost in the sea of enemies.

“They won’t stay down,” Vivi says as her back hits Nami’s.

“I know. And we don’t have enough salt to-” She cuts herself off with a gasp. “That’s it. Vivi, I’ve got an idea. Can you hold them off for a minute?”

“I can try.” 

Throwing the slasher out, Vivi slams her boot into the nearest zombie as Nami kneels to the ground with her clima tact. An arm encloses around Vivi’s arm and she throws her elbow back, catching one of them in the face. Another whip of the slasher drives the closest zombies back.

“Nami-san.”

“Just another minute.”

A fresh wave of the creatures surge forward. Vivi isn’t sure how to tell Nami that she isn’t positive that they have another minute. Her slasher cuts across another zombie’s face and it falls.

“Got it!” Nami cheers. “Now, Salt Rain Tempo!”

Black clouds form over their heads from the clima tact. The zombies freeze, staring up at the weather magic with open mouths of surprise. Rain pours down, soaking through Vivi’s shirt and hair as it falls. Around them, the zombies begin to fall, black spilling from their mouths. Salt attacks Vivi’s tongue as she bites her lip, watching in amazement as all of their enemies fall.

Nami lets out a cheer. “It worked!”

Vivi lets out a laugh of relief, smile filling her face. Thank goodness for Nami’s quick thinking. Without it, they would have been in a lot of trouble. 

A growl splits the air and Vivi hits the ground hard. Nami’s curse fills the air.

“Get your disgusting, perverted hands off of me!” Nami screams.

Looking up, Vivi watches Absalom begin to vanish from sight and Nami disappears along with him. Her heart rockets into her throat. If he vanishes with Nami now, changes are, Vivi will never get her back.

She bolts forward, letting the wind take her behind the catman before he can vanish completely. Her arm snakes around his neck, foot slamming into the back of his knee, and pulls. Absalom chokes, gagging on his own breath as she puts all of her weight on her arm. His arm falls from around Nami, clawed hand reaching for Vivi instead. Once Nami falls away from him, Vivi throws herself up, wrapping a leg around his neck and letting her momentum and weight crash down on his shoulders. 

The move had served her well at Baroque’s Work, stunning her opponent or cutting off their breathing. Absalom hits the ground hard and Vivi manages to roll away from the angry being. Every inch of him is soaked from Nami’s rain, his scarred body fully on display after his fight with Sanji. The cuts and burns the chef had given him stand out, fresh and raw. He stumbles a bit, far more stunned then Vivi expected him to be. 

So, maybe he hasn’t recovered fully from his fight with Sanji. Which means that he might be easier to take down.

“You won’t take my bride,” Absalom growls as he lunges at her. His claws barely brush her skin, enough for blood to spill down her shoulder.

Vivi manages to slam her boot into his face as she flips backward, spinning her slasher once she lands on her feet. He dodges it with ease and lashes out at her again. The cuts on her shoulder sting as sweat trickles down her arm. Absalom is faster than Vivi wants him to be. It seems that every time she manages to get away from him, he reappears.

Letting the ground vanish and reappear beneath her feet, Vivi manages to get some distance from the man. She blows a strand of hair from her face, legs trembling slightly as exhaustion starts to settle in. Every muscle in her body feels stretched and sore.

The catman sneers at her, his body beginning to disappear once again. “It would have been easier if you’d just let me take my bride.”

“I,” Nami snarls. “Am. Not. Your. Bride. Thunder Lance Tempo!”

Lightning splits through the air. Absalom screams, the electricity so bright and furious that Vivi actually sees his skeleton. By the time the lightning fades, Vivi sees only the whites of his eyes around the charred skin on his body. He falls silently.

Her legs give out and she drops to the ground, staring at the still body with wide eyes. Nami falls to the ground as well, letting out a loud breath and panting. For a moment, the air sits still around them. Everything is calm, even if it won’t last. It can’t last. They still have to fight Moria. Still have to get everyone’s shadows back. 

“We should go find Luffy-san,” Vivi says, glancing at the still body laying feet from her.

Across from her, Nami pants, one arm wrapped around her ribs and shakes her head. “We’re not going anywhere until we talk about this.”

“What do you want me to say, Nami-san?”

“I want you to tell me the truth!” Nami’s voice shakes.

It seems ridiculous, for them to be sitting in a dangerous courtyard surrounded by unconscious enemies and having this discussion. But she can’t hide from this anymore. The tension building between them weighs heavily on Vivi’s shoulders and she can’t afford any distractions. Even if it is a distraction she can push to the back of her mind.

She needs to know that she and Nami are on good terms again. That no matter what, they’ll have each other’s backs.

“I can’t do that,” Vivi whispers.

“Why?” Tears fill Nami’s eyes, spilling down her cheeks. “Vivi, he was scared. He hurt himself. He’s my nakama. And I can’t help him.”

“Nami-san.”

She wants to tell them, knows that she has to tell them. But, to explain it more than once, Vivi isn’t sure she can. And, with the battle against a giant with Luffy’s fighting ability around the corner, she doesn’t have the time. Once this is over, once they’re safely off Thriller Bark, Vivi will tell them everything.

“He’s done so much for me. He _saved_ me. I watched Arlong dangle him like a piece of meat. Watched him bleed out. I made him carry me through Alabasta when he was hurt.” Nami lowers her head, hands clenching in fists on her legs. “All he ever does is try to protect us. And now he needs help and I can’t help him!”

Vivi lowers her gaze as well, hugging herself as she tries to fight back tears.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Nami sobs. “How could you do this, Vivi?”

“He trusted me, Nami-san,” Vivi whispers. “And, if I betrayed that trust, then he’d have no one. I never meant to hurt you all. You’re my nakama. You all mean so much. But, Zoro needed someone he could trust.”

“He hurt himself,” Nami whispers.

“I didn’t know that.” Tears burn Vivi’s cheeks as they fall. “I should have, but I didn’t. I just thought it was panic attacks. He would sit there and shake and cry, but that was it. I would have never let him hurt himself, Nami-san.”

Nami doesn’t respond, just sniffles. Vivi pulls the ribbon from her hair before she can stop herself, letting her hair fall loose so she can clench it to her chest. A strange pressure settles on her shoulder, warm and comforting. Opening her eyes, Vivi sees nothing but air through her blurry vision. 

Heels click across the courtyard as the pressure vanishes and Nami kneels in front of her, pulling her into a hug. “I know you wouldn’t. I’m still hurt,” the navigator whispers. “But I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at me. I should have seen it too.”

Vivi clings to her, burying her head in Nami’s shoulder. 

“Don’t ever do this again, okay?” Nami’s voice shakes with tears. “Not to us. Not to yourself, Vivi.”

This is completely ridiculous. Sitting in a dark courtyard surrounded by danger, clinging to each other and sobbing. But, they do it anyway. 

The boys stand in the middle of the castle rubble, staring up at the monster with Luffy’s shadow when Vivi and Nami finally make their way back. Zoro, unsurprisingly, stands at the front of the group, arm resting on his katana as he looks boredly up at the towering being before him. Sanji stands behind him, yelling about his wanted poster while Brook and Franky desperately try to calm him down.

“Nami! Vivi!” Chopper calls.

Hidden behind one of the barriers, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin wave them over. Nami lets out a relieved sigh, running to meet them. Vivi can’t force her legs to move, looking up at the monstrosity they’ll have to face next.

Her heart pounds in her chest, hands shaking slightly. Oars truly is at least six times the size of a normal giant. He might even be taller than the entire castle that Hogback has been living in.

“What are those morons doing?” Nami demands, slipping into the hide beside Usopp.

“Who knows?” the sniper hisses. “They’ve all got death wishes, I swear.”

“Zoro said it looked like fun,” Chopper whines.

“God, why is he such an idiot?”

“Vivi,” Robin calls. “Come over here before you get spotted.”

“Your wanted poster really does look like you.” Oars’s voice causes the ground to tremble beneath her feet.

“It looks _nothing_ like me you damn idiot!” Sanji shouts.

Zoro laughs. Vivi wants to strangle him. Whether he knows the outcome of this or not, to be so lax in the face of danger is never a good idea. Especially with the others standing with him and with Sanji demanding to know if Oars’s eyes are rotting out.

“You wanna try me?” Sanji sneers. “Bring it on!”

A crazed, blood thirsty spark lights Zoro’s eyes as he grins. “That’s the spirit, Cook.”

“Zoro,” Vivi sighs, knowing full well that the idiot swordsman can’t hear her. “You idiot.”

“They’re going to get us all killed,” Nami snaps.

With a roar of anger, Oars slams his fists down on the boys. Dust flies up, a heavy cloud that blocks them all from view. Usopp and Chopper cry out in fear and Nami’s hand finds Vivi’s arm in a tight grip. The ground trembles, rocks cracking and crumbling as the giant’s fists hammer down.

“They’re going to get crushed!” Usopp cries.

“Usopp, shut up before he hears you!” Nami shouts.

Dark shadows appear in the dirt cloud. Franky bursts out first, sprinting away from the monster with Brook thrown over his shoulder. Seconds later, both Zoro and Sanji appear well, both still with their eyes on the beast. Apart from the layers of dirt caked on their clothing and hair, the both look untouched. 

“Give me a lift?” Zoro asks.

Sanji smiles. “Thought you’d never ask.”

No matter how much they fight, Sanji and Zoro do make a good team.Vivi’s mind wanders back to the Davy Back as she watches Zoro leap onto Sanji’s leg, balancing perfectly with his katana drawn. 

“Armee de L’Air Power Shoot!” Sanji throws his leg forward hard, sending Zoro flying toward the monster. 

“Oni Giri!”

One of Oars’s sharp bottom teeth falls as Zoro lands behind the beast. Oars turns with an angry growl and surprising speed. Before Vivi manages to blink, the giant’s large hand slams into Zoro’s body. Zoro’s grunt in pain vanishes beneath the cracking of concrete as the wall he’s slammed into crumbles.

“Shit!” Sanji curses. 

Their chef clips backward, dodging Oars’s attempts to swat at him. As always, Sanji’s speed and grace serve him well as he dodges attacks, landing on rubble for barely a moment before he vanishes again. With an enraged snarl, Oars slams a foot down. The ground rumbles again. The debri shifts and Sanji stumbles his footing lost. With more surprising speed, Oars’s fist collides with the chef. Another wall crumbles as Sanji hits it, falling through the air along with the ruined bits of wall.

“Sanj!” Usopp shouts.

“How is something that big that fast?” Franky demands. 

Oars takes three running steps, hand wrapping around the chef to stop his fall. Vivi’s heart stops as the giant pulls Sanji up, dangling him high over his head.

“We have to do something,” Vivi says.

“Vivi, if Sanji-kun and Zoro can’t handle this guy, what are we-”

“Gyuki Yuzume!” 

Oars yells in surprise, dropping Sanji before he can crush their chef into the ground. Sanji lands among the rubble, rolling over at a snail’s pace to get himself away from Oars. Zoro dodges away from the monster as he stomps around, searching for Zoro.

“Usopp!” Zoro calls. “I could use some support about now!”

One of Oars’s fists comes dangerously close to the swordsman. The resounding collision is harsh enough to send Zoro flying backwards, slamming into a large piece of the destroyed building with a groan. 

The ground shakes as Oars takes two steps forward, raising his foot to crush Zoro beneath it. Vivi moves, letting the air take her to Zoro’s side. She barely gives herself time to grab his shirt before she pulls them both away, slamming into the ground beside Sanji. Every inch of energy leaves her and she collapses to the ground between the two boys, muscles screaming.

Dirt, dust, and debri explode around them as Oars’s foot destroys the ground. 

“Vivi-chan?” There’s a slight wheeze in Sanj’s voice as he sits himself up to look at her.

“I’m fine,” Vivi says around a pant, rolling onto her back. “Zoro.”

“Yeah,” the swordsman growls. “I hate this bastard.”

“Right there with you, marimo.”

Oars turns, looking down at his bandaged arm before back at them. “Small lady with blue hair,” the giant says, almost to himself. “Sword guy with green hair. And the curly browed guy.”

Fire erupts on the giant’s head before he can move too far, Usopp’s shout of “Special Attack Fire Bird Star” ringing in the air. Oars doesn’t cry out, only blinks as the flames die down before he spins to look at the others.

“Oh, shit.” Zoro pulls Vivi onto her feet with him and she stumbles as he shoves her back toward Sanji before he bolts back toward Oars.

“Vivi-chan, you should get somewhere safe,” Sanji says before he takes off after Zoro.

Letting out an annoyed scoff, Vivi turns her attention to the area around them. Oars is too large for individual attacks. They need to come up with a plan, quickly. Otherwise, the giant will crush them into pieces.

“OOW!” Franky’s excited shout surprises her and she jumps, spinning to see Zoro plowing into Oars again, this time knocking the giant back a few feet.

Brook has vanished and Robin has made a ladder to help the rest of the crew down to the lower level. Zoro lands on his feet beside Sanji, left leg buckling for a moment. 

“Oi, oi,” Sanji says.

“Keep your fucking mouth shut, Cook,” Zoro snarls.

“Vivi.” Nami reaches her side, pausing to look up at the enraged giant. “This looks bad.”

“We need a plan,” Vivi says.

“You’re right. He’s too fast for the boys to keep this up.” 

Vivi glances back to watch the boys continue to dark from place to place. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper join in, each taking turns to attack Oars when his back is turned. The giant roars in rage, pounding the ground. Everything shakes.

Another part of the tower falls to the ground.

“Robin!” Zoro yells from across the field as the angry monster turns in Usopp’s direction. “I’m going to try and take out his left arm. Can you put him in a submission hold?” 

Nodding, Robin crosses her arms, ready to use her power.

“Usopp, Chopper, Cook! We need to tip him on his head. If we can get his horns stuck in the ground, it’ll give us an advantage. Vivi, can you get Nami up there?” He points to the remaining rooftop. “We need lightning long enough to stun him for a minute. Think you can handle that, Sea Witch?”

“Leave it to us, Mr. Bushido.” 

“Yosh. Franky, give me a hand!”

“Zoro has a battle strategy,” Nami mutters in awe.

Vivi wraps her hand in Nami’s. She bites back the retort that this isn’t truly a battle strategy. It’s just Zoro already knowing how this will turn out. And trying to hurry things along.

Oars doesn’t notice them as they appear on the rooftop, Nami readying her clima tact. Below them, Sanji sprints around the monster in a circle, kicking large pieces of rubble as he goes. Usopp fires oil around Oars’s feet and the hand he’s braced on the ground. Oars slips to the side. 

“Nami, now!” Zoro shouts.

“This better work,” Nami mutters, spinning her clima tact in her hand. “Thunderbolt Tempo!”

A thick bolt of lightning shoots down, engulfing Oars. The giant cries out, body still and stunned even as the electricity fades.

“Oi, Eyebrows!” Two of Zoro’s swords have been stuck into a large pillar and he runs towards Sanji at top speed. A small chain - most likely of Franky’s design - links a second pillar to it, spinning as Zoro moves. “Give me a boost, will you?”

“While you’re carrying those big ass things?” Sanji shouts back.

“What? You not man enough?” 

Zoro leaps up anyway. Whatever Sanji grumbles back, Vivi doesn’t catch but he sticks his leg out to catch Zoro’s weight. For the second time, Sanji kicks Zoro toward the giant. Zoro slams the pillar into the beast’s arm before he can regain himself and seconds later, Robin’s giant hand pins the injured limb behind his back.

“Didn’t he say left arm?” Vivi asks, glancing at Nami.

The navigator lets out a long suffering sigh. “Yeah, but Robin and I just always do the opposite of whatever direction he tells us. It saves a lot of time.”

Franky and Chopper - in his Heavy Point - move together, the shipwright someone managing to build stairs in midair. They lunge in unison, slamming their fists into Oars’s lower jaw as he begins to fall. Even from above, Vivi can see Sanji smirk.

“You look a little dizzy,” he calls, breaking into a run toward the giant. “You’re going down. Anti-Manner Kick Course!” His leg slams into Oars’s only remaining limb. “Fall, damn you!”

Oars flips, falling head first into the ground. Cheers ring out around them as the dust clears, revealing that Oars is indeed stuck in the ground, horns suck so far in it seems impossible for him to get them out.

“I don’t believe it,” Nami says as their crew descend upon the pinned down monster. “Zoro’s plan actually worked.”

More dirt flies up as the six members of their crew take turns slamming into the beast. Oars screams with each heavy hit. Vivi furrows her brow, looking for any sign of yielding from the zombie. 

“For now,” she mutters. “But, I don’t know, Nami-san. These zombies are relentless. Unless we can find a way to free Luffy-san’s shadow, I think we’ll be battling him until Luffy-san finishes with Moria.”

“That’s not what I wanted to hear,” Nami groans.

“Cut it out!” Oars screams as he finally pulls himself loose and leaps to his feet. 

Their crew flee with curses and shouts.

“Back to work then,” Nami mutters. “I hope Zoro has another plan.”

Their battle with Oars only seems to get more difficult. Each time they manage to knock the monster down, he gets back up with renewed vigor. Oars smashes into the last remaining rooftop with surprising speed, sending Nami and Vivi falling through the air with the rubble. Vivi barely manages to grab Nami’s arm, and they fall to the ground beside Robin instead of under Oars fist.

Vivi pants, shoving herself to her hands and knees. Her limbs feel weak, muscles aching and head spinning from overusing her Devil Fruit. Nami’s hand lands on her shoulder, the navigator’s warmth pressed against her side.

“Vivi.”

“I’m okay,” she pants, lungs burning. “I’m-” 

Sanji screams. Vivi's heart stops and she freezes on her knees, watching Sanji clutch his right hand to his chest. She can see the red staining his skin, fingers bent in strange angles. No question about it, Sanji’s hand is broken. His worst fear, Vivi knows. Even years ago, Vivi had known that Sanji’s hands are his treasures. His life. The one thing that he would die before he damaged. 

“Sanji-kun!” Terror fills Nami’s scream as she leaps to her feet, watching in horror as Sanji stares at his hand.

Oars moves again, moving for the shell shocked chef. Chopper screams his name, but it isn’t enough to get his attention. His screams have died to pained gasp, hunched over the precious limb he clutches to his chest.

Vivi lunges forward. Chances of her being able to move Sanji with her are slim. Her body is already almost too heavy to move. But, she can at least try to tackle him out of the way. Anything to keep him from getting crushed.

Her momentum is just enough to knock both her and Sanji a few feet away from Oars’s foot. Small bits of rock fly around them, sharp stone cutting into Vivi’s skin. Wet blood spills down her cheek, her hands fisted in Sanji’s ruined coat as the dust settles around them, stinging Vivi’s eyes. Beside her, Sanji whimpers, hand clutched to his chest in a vain attempt to protect it. Above them, Oars growls.

“Sanji-san,” Vivi says, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes as she pulls on his arm. “We have to move.” 

Sanji pants, eyes squeezed shut. Oars takes another step.

“Thunderbolt Tempo!”

“Special Attack Firebird Star!”

“Weapons’ Left!”

Attacks come from three different directions, pulling Oars attention from them. But, only for a moment. The giant rips the remaining tower from the castle, throwing it at the offending Strawhats. Desperately, Vivi pulls at Sanji’s arm again, only managing to get him to his knees. The rest of him seems boneless, clinging to his injured hand.

Rocks clatter across the rubble as Zoro stalks in their direction. A shiver races down Vivi’s spine. The name Roronoa Zoro has been spread across the world for years. The Demon Swordsman, Pirate Hunter Zoro. The man who sliced through Marines and enemies without hesitation or fear. To Vivi, the statements have always been ridiculous. Fearful rambles from people who didn’t know the truth. Zoro is protective. Loyal. Loving. Directionless. Adorable. A real dork.

But, now, for the first time in over three years of knowing him, Vivi finally understands the rumors. His gray eyes have dilated with so much rage that Vivi can’t see his pupils. The snarl on his face shows every one of his teeth. Even from a distance, Vivi can feel the murderous anger wafting from him in waves.

He looks like a true demon.

Oars turns back to Vivi and Sanji but she can’t find any fear of him. Only fear for him.

Never has she seen Zoro so dangerous. So angry.

He spins the white katana clenching it between his teeth as he plants his feet, standing in front of Vivi and Sanji. Every inch of him trembles.

“The nine mountains and eight seas,” he growls, voice so low it sounds like the snarl of a demon. Then, he bolts toward Oars at a sprint. “Make one world. One thousand worlds make one chiliocosm. One chiliocosm to the power of three and there’s _nothing_ I can’t cut! Santoryu Ogi Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!”

The spinning swords slice through Oars, ripping a hole through the giant’s side. Oars screams out, staggering to the side as Zoro lands on the ground. For a moment, all is still. The cut in Oars’s side grows without warning, stretching across his stomach. Vivi’s hands clap over her mouth, watching as the top half of Oars slides from his legs and the two halves of the zombie collapse to the ground.

A black mass shoots from the body, shooting into the night. Zoro hits his knees and then collapses to the side. Nami and Robin rush to him. Vivi forces herself to remain beside their shell-shocked chef, watching Robin wave Chopper off when the young doctor tries to approach.

“Go take care of Sanji-kun, Chopper.” Nami’s voice carries on the wind.

“But, but,” Chopper whines, looking between his two most injured nakama. 

“Chopper.” There’s a heavy exhaustion in Zoro’s panting voice. “Check on Sanji.”

The use of Sanji’s real name seems to shock the young doctor as much as it shocks Vivi. For a moment, he stands, staring at Zoro’s still form. Then, he scuttles over to Vivi and Sanji, ears pressed against his head.

“Oi, little sis,” Franky says softly. He and Usopp make their way over, Brook trailing behind. “We’ll sit with cook-bro. Go check on him.” 

Vivi’s jaw trembles, gaze moving from the exhausted three before her to Sanji, staring blankly at Chopper as the young doctor takes his hand.

“Franky’s right, Vivi,” Usopp says, kneeling beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll take care of Sanji. Go make sure Zoro’s alright.”

Nodding, Vivi pushes herself to her feet. Her muscles scream, angry that she’s making them move again. Bruises form on her legs, blood trickling down her arm and face. It takes most of her willpower to keep her knees from buckling, her lungs working overtime to try and tame the exhaustion.

Zoro lays on his back, Nami leaning over him while Robin runs gentle hands along his arms and legs. His eyes are closed, chest heaving as though each breath is a chore. He blinks as she kneels beside him, licking his lips as he looks up at her.

“I’m fine,” he says before she can ask.

Vivi frowns at him, hands curling into fists on her lap. She’s sick of the games. Sick of him lying to her without batting an eye. “If you’re fine then get up.”

Zoro huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. In a minute.”

“Because you’re not fine?”

“Because I’m tired, nosey.” His eyes move up again, as though trying to search the ruins around him. “Cook?”

“In good hands,” Vivi says softly.

He pulls in a deep breath. “His hand?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Nami tells him. “Worry about-”

“They’re his treasure,” Zoro replies, forcing his elbows underneath him and lifting himself up.

“Zoro,” Robin snaps, her hands pressing into his ribs. “Sit down.”

“I said I’m fine, Robin. Cut it out.” Still panting, he bats her hands away and searches the area again. His eyes land on Oars for barely a second before he looks away, shaking his head. “Shit. I didn’t mean to lose my temper like that.”

“Yeah, remind me not to make you angry anymore,” Nami mutters.

“What,” a voice thunders from above them. “Is happening?”

“Shit.” Zoro tries to get to his feet but falls to his knees almost immediately with a stifled groan. “Moria.”

Zoro places himself between them and the Shichibukai. His leg seems to buckle for a moment as he does so and he stumbles but picks himself back up. Vivi glances between Zoro and Moria, heart hammering against her throat. Zoro’s knuckles turn white around his katana, a growl low in his chest. From the corner of her eye, she watches Usopp and Franky leap up, blocking Chopper and his patient from Moria’s view.

Vivi’s body feels light, made of jelly, as she stands behind Zoro, listening to him pant as he looks up at their new opponent. He can’t take another round. None of them can. Chopper needs to take care of Sanji before any permanent damage can be done. Nami leans too heavily on her clima tact. And, Zoro’s beginning to tremble. 

Moria leaps to the top half of Oars’s body, snarling as he looks at each of them in turn. “You Strawhats have some nerve, making a mess of Thriller Bark.”

Zoro growls at him, holding up his new katana, even as his knees seem to twitch under the pressure of movement.

“Oh, now isn’t that cute. You can barely stand, Pirate Hunter. Do you really think any of you will be able to defeat _me_?

“We defeated Oars, didn’t we?” Zoro sneers back.

“What are we going to do?” Nami pants. “I don’t know if we’re up for another round.”

Vivi’s fingers trail up to the red ribbon in her hair. “I don’t think we have much of a choice, Nami-san.”

“Chopper,” Zoro calls. “Keep him out of the crossfire.”

“Right!” From the corner of her eye, Vivi watches Chopper turn to Heavy Point, picking up the still shell shocked Sanji and vanishing behind the rubble.

“The rest of you, get ready,” Zoro orders spine straightening.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done to my glorious ship!” Moria shouts.

Zoro scoffs. “You asked for it when you decided to mess with our crew.”

“Zoro, don’t antagonize him,” Nami hisses. 

“You better have a plan, Zoro-bro!”

“Yeah, I do,” Zoro says, pulling out a second sword. “Stay alive until Luffy gets here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it everyone! Chapter Eighteen is complete. Vivi and Nami have come to an understanding and Zoro teaches his enemies what happens when someone hurts his nakama. God help the next idiot who even tries. Protective Zoro is best Zoro! But Moria is here, which only means one thing. I know that **Santoryu Ogi Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai** is a Post-Timeskip move, but technically speaking this is Post-Timeskip Zoro. And protective Zoro is the strongest Zoro. That's my reasoning and I'm sticking to it! 
> 
> Next time, Luffy arrives to save the day, but he isn't the only one who shows up to the party. That's right everyone. Kuma is here. Some things have changed but Zoro's loyalty will always remain the same. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next.
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“On one condition,” Kuma continues. “In exchange for this act of mercy, you will give me the head of Mugiwara Luffy. Returning with him should be enough to satisfy the Government.”_   
> _Even though he knew the words would come, they still send rage crashing through Zoro’s body. The nerve of this man. To think, even for a mere moment, that this crew would ever give up Luffy. The man who saved Nami. Granted Usopp bravery. Declared war on the world for one woman. To doubt their love for Luffy. Doubt that they would do anything for their captain. Even die._  
>  _It’s insulting. Maddening._
> 
> (The moment Zoro's been waiting for finally arrives. Some things are different. But Zoro's loyalty remains the same.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! It has arrived, the moment so many of you (our favorite marimo included) have been axiously awaiting. Kuma is here and Zoro will do anything to keep his captain and crew safe. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others have been so far, but it ends exactly where I wanted it to! I hope it doesn't disappoint. Kuma is a hard guy to pin down but I did my best with him. Please enjoy!

Black dances across his vision as Moria’s hand tightens around his neck. A choked gasp makes it through Zoro’s lips. His limbs are heavy. Too heavy to move, to fight. It’s like Arlong all over again. The panic induced rage had left him exhausted, as though he’d run thirty miles with weights on his back. But the panic was - is, it's still there, still drumming beneath the surface of his skin - impossible to tame. The cook’s hand, fingers bent in unusual and gut wrenching ways, refuse to leave his mind.

His treasure. Put at risk because Zoro had been in a hurry to take Oars out. Shit, he shouldn’t rush anything. If he let everything happen the way it should, the cook’s hand would be fine. The rest of his nakama wouldn’t be laying in the rubble around him, unable to stand or wake. 

Using that technique was a horrible idea. Zoro didn’t even realize this body could do that. But, apparently, the panic is good for something. It gave him extra strength. And he used it at the wrong time.

His chest heaves, lungs burning with each attempt at a breath. Moria snarls at him, but the words are impossible to hear beneath the pounding of blood in his ears. The trembling in his limbs has nothing to do with the exhaustion grating against his bones. And everything to do with the fact that he failed his crew.  _ Again _ .

Luffy. They need Luffy,  _ now _ . The only shot any of them have of getting out of this alive is for Luffy to show up.

It always comes down to this. Zoro leads everyone into trouble and then relies on Luffy to save him. This is how Luffy ends up dead. 

Moria’s hand tightens. The gurgling that leaves Zoro’s chest reminds him all too much of the noise Luffy made. Cold spreads through Zoro’s shoulder, as though an icy hand settles on his shoulder. The scent of the sea washes in on the cool wind.

_ “Zoro. Live.” _

Live, Luffy had told him. Ordered him. 

Luffy had ordered him to live. Just like he’d ordered Zoro to take care of his crew. Carrying out his captain’s orders has always been Zoro’s top priority. He can’t stop that now. He has to make his body work. Has to. 

“Special Attack Firebird Star!”

Moria releases Zoro with a startled yell, dancing away to try and pat the fire out. Zoro gasps, sucking in air, and forces his arms enough to push himself to his hands and knees. Usopp’s barely standing, but he is. Blood drips down the sniper’s face, his face pulled in a grimace. But he’s standing. And Zoro should be too.

Wadou steadies him as he forces himself to his feet, legs trembling beneath him. He won’t die here. Can’t die here. He has to save them. Once he knows things have changed for the better, once his goal is accomplished, Zoro can sleep. But only then. 

“How much longer until Luffy gets here?” Usopp pants. 

“Not sure.” Zoro wipes the blood from his lips and pulls Shusui loose. “Can you give me cover?”

“I don’t know about this, Zoro,” Usopp says, hesitantly. “Maybe we hide until-”

“I don’t hide,” Zoro snaps.

“You can cover me or I can do it myself.”

Moria lumbers back toward them. Zoro’s muscles scream as he forces his arms to work, bringing both swords up. Soft growls and curses come from Usopp, but from the corner of his eye, Zoro sees the sniper readying his weapon. He forces out a deep breath, watching Moria look between him and Usopp, choosing which one to go after.

Little does the shit Shichibukai know, he’s dealing with -

“Moria!” Luffy’s scream echoes. A blue blur slams into Moria and they both fly backward.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Zoro mutters.

Usopp hits his knees. It takes all of Zoro’s willpower not to do the same. There are more important things to do now. Get their nakama out of the range of the fight, make sure they're safe. Fuck, he needs to make sure Chopper finished treating the cook’s hand. That there’s no lasting damage.

“Zoro? Oi!”

Zoro doesn’t even manage to take a step before his legs lock up and he hits the ground. The world sways around him, every muscle heavy and tense. Usopp’s at his side with surprising speed, pulling one of Zoro’s arms over his shoulders.

“Come on, I got you,” Usopp says, forcing them both to their feet again.

The sniper always could get back up, almost as often as Zoro himself. They stumble out of the battle field, but they make it, tripping over each other and landing hard. 

“Is this right?” Usopp asks, motioning to Luffy and Moria.

Black fills Zoro’s vision again, his body making the conscious decision that he needs five minutes of peace and quiet. “Shut up, Usopp.”

The warmth of the sun spills across Zoro’s skin. Closing his eyes, he slumps against the large boulder. Air finally fills his lungs. Now, he just has to wait a few more minutes. A few more minutes and Kuma will be here. He can hear Lola’s crew dancing and cheering as Chopper rushes around, trying to take stock of everyone’s injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Zoro tells Chopper, not opening his eyes as he senses the little doctor rush toward him. “Go check on Sencho. I’ll be over in a minute.”

“But, Zoro,” Chopper whines.

“You can check me out after, Chopper.” Why is the little doctor coming to him first anyway? Luffy’s the one unconscious. Shouldn’t Chopper be in a rush to check on him? “Go-”

“Shishishi!” Luffy’s laugh splits the air. 

Zoro’s eyes snap open. No. No. Luffy should be exhausted now. He should be unconscious. No. No. Kuma will be here soon.

“Zoro?” Chopper asks. “What’s wrong? You’re pale. Does something hurt?”

“N-no, Chopper.” Zoro swallows hard, turning his gaze to his captain, sitting among the rubble as he talks to Brook. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. Let me take your temperature.”

“I’m fine,” Zoro mutters again, shoving himself to his feet. 

This is fine. This is okay. After such a long fight with Moria, Luffy’s liable to be knocked out by Kuma’s attack, along with everyone else. This is fine. Zoro can still make this work. He isn’t going to fail. He  _ isn’t. _

Luffy’s brow furrows in confusion as Zoro drops to the ground beside him, but he doesn’t comment. Chopper runs after him, shouting about taking his temperature.

“Is Zoro fatteged again?”

“Fatigued,” Zoro corrects, pulling a knee up to his chest and resting his forehead on it. He clenches his fists hoping to ward off the trembles before they become too much. If he’s going to stand up to Kuma’s attacks, he needs to be in the right state of mind. “And, no. I’m fine.”

Luffy’s hot gaze doesn’t leave him. “Zoro’s shaking again,” the captain observes. “Bad stuff gonna happen?”

“It’s just left over adrenaline, Luffy.”

“Don’t lie.”

Zoro’s muscles tighten as the rest of the crew begin to pile in around them. Chopper scampers over to Zoro, waving a thermometer again. One by one, the rest of the crew drop onto the ground around them. Vivi settles herself at his side, as always and Nami sits beside her. Whatever lovers’ spat they’d had early clearly dissolved. Brook stands behind Robin, watching the crew with silent interest.

Guilt floods Zoro’s chest as he spots the cook. It takes him three tries to flick his lighter into life and press it to the tip of the cigarette in his lips. His right arm is swathed in bandages, a sling holding it tight to his chest. Their eyes meet. Zoro’s stomach churns, vomit bubbling up his throat. Zoro did that. 

Sanji’s treasure.

His dream.

“Chopper,” Zoro growls as Lola’s gaggle of over excited pirates race toward them. “You put that thing near my mouth one more time and I’m going to bite it in half.”

“Oi, oi,” Luffy scowls at Lola and her crew. “I already told the old zombie man. We’re only saving  _ our _ shadows. I didn’t save you. Don’t call me a hero!”

Vivi touches his arm. Zoro jolts at the unexpected contact and turns to look at her. Nervous fear fills her gaze as she looks up at him. He’s still shaking.

“This isn’t over."

Zoro swallows, giving her a slight shake of his head.

“You’re the only one who’s going to walk out of here hurt, aren’t you?” Her voice trembles.

His voice refuses to allow him to answer. He can only stare down at her.

Tears fill Vivi’s eyes. “Zoro.”

“Don’t.”

Her hand moves to her hair, pulling the ribbon free. Waves of blue crash down around her shoulders and she shakes it loose as she leans over to tie the ribbon around Wadou’s hilt. He blinks, eyebrows furrowed as he looks down at it.

Her treasure.

“It’s a promise,” she tells him. “You have to give that back to me when we all get out of here.”

Zoro’s lips twitch. The ribbon feels soft beneath his fingertips, despite the ribs and chars. Even after all these months, he can smell the sea and sunshine that only Luffy can bring.

“Luffy!” Nami shoots around Zoro to knock their captain on the back of the head. “What’s wrong with you? Someone was finally showing us some appreciation!”

“She’s right,” someone cheers. “Let us thank you properly!”

Nami turns to smile at them and Zoro swears there’s beli signs lighting up her eyes. “Will you?”

“Of course! We’ll start by showing you where Moria’s treasure is.”

“Well, that’s so sweet!”

The strength of Kuma appears in the back of Zoro’s mind, leaking down his spine. The Shichibukai is sitting up on the rooftop, waiting to ruin their celebration before it can truly begin. Both Luffy and the cook snap straight, the captain already on his feet. Unsurprising. He and Zoro have been working on Observation Haki for well over a week. The cook though. How does he know that Kuma is here?

Has he gotten stronger too? Shit, if he has, this plan is going to be far harder than Zoro thought it would be.

“Luffy?” Nami says.

The rest of the crew rise as well, looking up at the Tyrant, sitting calmly on the rooftop. 

“Zoro?” Vivi breathes. “Who is that?”

“Three days,” Zoro tells her. “Just three days, Vivi.”

“Who the hell is this guy?” Franky asks.

“That’s him,” Lola says, staring up at Kuma with open fear. “The man who stands as tall as Moria. Known throughout the world as the Tyrant. Bartholomew Kuma, one of the Shichibukai.”

Shouts and cries ring out around them. Kuma pays them no mind, eyes glued only to the transponder snail in his hand. The snail that orders the death of all of them.

The shouts of terror grow as Kuma stands, looming over them with emotionless eyes until his gaze lands on Luffy. Zoro pulls Kitetsu loose, placing himself in front of his captain. 

“Zoro,” Luffy mutters.

“Everyone stay back,” Zoro orders. “I’ll handle this.”

“Oi, oi, marimo,” the cook says, voice hoarse. 

“I said, stay-”

Kuma appears in front of him, quicker than Zoro remembers. Before he can so much as raise his blade, one of those damn paws slam into him and he’s flying. Ribs crack. Blood shoots up his throat to spill from his lips. His back meets concrete and it shatters behind him, sending him into a second destroyed wall.

“Zoro!” Luffy screams.

Zoro can’t pick himself up from the destroyed rocks beneath him. His body freezes, stunned as he gasps out for breath. Thoughts refuse to come to mind. He can only choke on the blood in his mouth, gasping up at the blue sky. 

In the back of his mind, he hears shouts. Thinks he might hear Luffy shout an attack. But, that’s not right. Luffy’s out cold. Kuma’s here and Luffy is out cold. And Zoro has to get up. Has to get up and protect his nakama.

Right?

Biting down on his lip, Zoro rolls himself onto his hands and knees. Everything screams in protest, skin too tight and too sore. But he has to get up. Has to protect them. Has to do something.

He’s barely managed to get to his feet when the cook slams into him, both of them hitting the ground with yelps. Zoro moans as the cook scrambles up, arm pressing into his ribs to try and calm the agony drumming through his gut. 

“Shit,” the cook grumbles, looking down at Zoro. “Oi, oi, stay down. We’ll take care of this.”

“Fuck you,” Zoro forces out, shoving himself up just to spite the bastard.

“Zoro-”

“Shut your damn trap.” Zoro forces his legs to work as Luffy flies into a downed column. “This is the way it’s supposed to go.”

“What the hell does that mean?” the cook shouts after him.

Zoro ignores him, thrusting Wadou between his teeth as he goes. The air around him burns as it makes its way down his throat. His left leg slips over a piece of rubble, throwing him off balance for barely a second before he manages to right himself again. Everything burns. His muscles overworked, pushed to their limits.

But it doesn’t matter. It can’t matter.

He came here to save his crew.

He will save his crew.

“Sanjuroku Pound Ho!”

Unsurprisingly, Kuma blocks the attack with ease. Lola’s crew jump out of the way, screaming with terror. The Shichibukai’s attention moves to Zoro again and he plants his feet, hands shooting up.

“Tsuppari Pad Ho.”

The small pads fly at him. Zoro curses, tightening his grip on Shusui and Kitetsu. Dodging the balls sends pins and needles through his skin, but he manages to avoid brushing any.

“Toro Nagashi.”

Like an idiot, Zoro forgets about Armament Haki, not that he’s sure it would do any good against Kuma. All three of his blades sink into Kuam’s large paws without so much as a slice. All the momentum he created on his run is thrown back at him. Zoro flies, slamming into the ground and rolling head over ass until he blissfully stops. 

Fresh blood spills down his face and he feels the bones in his right arm shift as he forces himself up again. Kuma appears before him, frowning down at him. His katana clatter in his hands, his legs refusing to rise him up. Usopp and Chopper scream his name.

“Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!” Luffy’s punch has just enough speed to plow into Kuma’s stomach while he’s distracted with Zoro. Luffy lands beside Zoro, growling in anger. “Get the hell away from my swordsman.”

The paw prints shoot toward them again. Zoro shoots up, tackling Luffy out of the way before any of the prints can touch him. Luffy huffs out a groan as Zoro lands on top of him, panting and unmoving.

“Luffy?”

“I’m hungry,” Luffy mutters.

“Of course you are,” Zoro groans.

After all of the fighting they’ve already been through and going both second and third gear, Luffy must be exhausted. It’s a miracle he’s still up and moving. A miracle any of them are up and moving if Zoro’s being honest with himself. 

“Special Attack Firebird Star!” 

Zoro manages to struggle to his knees in time to watch Usopp’s attack deflect back at him. The sniper falls backwards as the fire ignites around him.

“Usopp!” Luffy wiggles underneath him, pushing himself up as well.

Both Zoro’s legs give out as he tries to stand, sending him to his knees in front of Luffy again. His entire body moves with every pant, his ribs thundering their protest. Luffy doesn’t seem to be able to pick himself up either, still on his elbows and knees.

Kuma stares down at them, impassive. Bored. Just like last time. 

But, with Luffy awake, will he still strike the deal? Is Zoro going to have to let his captain be knocked out in order to make this all work? 

Shit. 

All these years, he thought he had luck on his side. Apparently he’s used up every ounce of good luck he has and it’s all bad from here out.

“I knew from the start killing a crew of injured weaklings would bring me no joy,” Kuma says after a moment, raising his arms into the air. “Not to mention, this hasn’t truly been a fair fight. But, orders are orders. Even if I may not fully agree with them.”

Zoro grits his teeth, watching the air bubble shrink. He remembers this. The bomb that will knock them all out. Not a problem. Zoro won’t be knocked out. He can talk to Kuma. Tell him what he needs to know. Fix this.

Save them.

“What the hell is he doing?” the cook shouts, voice still weak as the bubble paw continues to shrink.

Nami and Robin explain it to them all, though Zoro can’t focus on the words. Right now, he has to focus on keeping himself from collapsing. The world spins around him, tilting dangerously each time he blinks. The others panic behind him, their fear thick in the air.

The bubble fits perfectly in the palm of Kuma’s hand before he pays anyone any mind. His eyes move over each pirate, one by one, before finally he looks at Zoro. Those eyes, so cold and impassive, send shivers down his spine. It seems impossible that this is the same man that guarded their ship for two years.

Still, Zoro refuses to look away. He meets the icy gaze head on, hand tightening around Wadou’s hilt. Luffy’s ribbon meets his hand, brushing across his skin. Warm determination spreads through his body. Clenching his jaw, Zoro closes his eyes and forces himself to breath. To calm down.

Zoro will survive this.

His crew will survive this. 

No matter what the cost, he’s going to get them all out of this alive. 

“I’ve made a decision,” Kuma says, voice booming over the silent, terrified pirates. “I will spare your lives.”

Lola’s crew breathes a sigh of relief, laughing slightly. Zoro senses his own crew, tense, none of them truly believing the words. Not that he expected any less. His crew are smart. They know better than to trust such a last minute change of heart without expecting something in exchange for it.

“On one condition,” Kuma continues. “In exchange for this act of mercy, you will give me the head of Mugiwara Luffy. Returning with him should be enough to satisfy the Government.” 

Even though he knew the words would come, they still send rage crashing through Zoro’s body. The nerve of this man. To think, even for a mere moment, that this crew would ever give up Luffy. The man who saved Nami. Granted Usopp bravery. Declared war on the world for one woman. To doubt their love for Luffy. Doubt that they would do anything for their captain. Even die. 

It’s insulting. Maddening.

Luffy lets out a breath behind him. Confused. Surprised. The rest of the crew sit silent behind them. Rage shoots adrenaline through his body. 

Zoro pulls Wadou loose, shoving himself to his feet to stand in front of his captain. “Like hell,” he snarls, refusing to break eye contact with the Tyrant above him. “Stay the fuck away from my captain.”

“Zoro’s right!” Usopp shouts. “We should never betray our own captain!”

“Bastard,” the cook snaps.

Kuma stares them down, one by one again. “You should all be reasonable about this. One life for all of yours. Now, hand him over before I change my mind.”

“No!” The resounding shout echoes through the air, everyone’s voices joining in. 

Zoro puts out his free arm, trying to keep Luffy from opening his mouth or doing anything stupid. He’s going to hate this, everyone agreeing to die for him. But life is fucking rough. And Luffy got to leave Zoro once already. He’ll never let that happen again.

“Very well. Then, this is your choice.” Kuma releases the small ball, thrusting it out into the air. 

“Oi!” Luffy yells, almost in protest.

But it's too late for that. The shock wave slams into them all. The debri of the castle rises into the air with the rest of them. For a moment, Zoro is weightless and then the world is dark.

Rubble falls as Zoro pushes himself up again. It's a miracle he manages it. Most of his muscles have already started to disobey him, legs refusing to lift him up. His head feels fuzzy, the left side of his vision far blurrier than his right. He raises his head.

Luffy hasn’t been buried, laying atop a large pile of stone, unmoving. Out cold. Kuma reaches for him. Zoro’s legs still refuse to work. Every bit of strength is already draining from him. Why does this feel so much harder than it had last time? Last time, he’d been able to move. Last time, he’d been able to at least strike. 

Now, he has nothing.

Kuma’s hand grows closer. Cold terror shoots through Zoro’s veins.

“Yameru!” he calls, voice scratches against his throat. “Yameru!”

_ Move _ , his mind screams.  _ Move. Move. Move! _

Kuma pays him no mind. Fingers so close to Luffy now. And Zoro’s body continues to ignore his mind. 

“Yameru! Yameru!”

His chest heaves. 

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

“He’s Sabo’s brother! Please! Yameru!” The words burst through Zoro’s chest without his permission, his panicked mind searching for anything to get Kuma to stop. To not hurt his captain. 

There’s a better way to do this. But, the better way involves Zoro’s body not shutting down on him. And it’s a little late for that now.

Kuma freezes, fingers almost brushing Luffy’s vest. Zoro’s fully aware of the wet trickling down his face, head bowing onto his forearm as he gasps. The battlefield is still and silent. 

“What,” Kuma says, ever calmly. “Do you know of Sabo?”

“I know,” Zoro pants. “I know he hails from the East Blue. I know that Dragon fished him out of the water after a Celestial shot him down for sailing too close to him and that he only remembers his name. That he doesn’t know, doesn’t remember, that he has two brothers that love him. And that they think he’s dead.” Gritting his teeth, Zoro pushes himself to his knees and stares at the Tyrant. “Luffy and Ace have mourned him for years. They would give anything to see him again. I know that you have no allegiance to the Marines. That your loyalty belongs to Dragon as much as mine belongs to Luffy. I know what the Marines have done to you. What they will do.”

Kuma stares at him, face impassive and unsurprised, but locked on Zoro.

“I know that in a few weeks, the Marines will hold a public execution for Portgas D Ace. And that Whitebeard will declare war to save him. The War of the Best. I know that despite all of their best attempts, Ace will die there. I know that two years from now, the Strawhat Pirates will break into the New World. I know that my captain will become the Fifth Yonko. That we’ll take on Big Mom and Kaido without batting an eye. I know. I know that in three years my crew will be  _ slaughtered _ . I know.” Pulling in a deep breath, Zoro pushes himself to his feet, forcing his legs to hold his weight. “I know that my captain has to live. That Luffy is the man who is meant to become King of the Pirates.”

“And how is it that you know any of that, Roronoa Zoro?” The calmness doesn’t surprise him. Sabo has always said, Kuma is the most level headed and calm individual he knows. Now, Zoro has to hope that is true.

“If you truly feel that you must take a head,” Zoro says. “You can have mine. I’ll take his place. His pain. Anything you want. Just let me save him. Please.”

Silence. Only the blowing wind. Only the cold presence of someone else there. Someone hovering at his side. But there’s only empty air.

“How is it that you know any of that?” Kuma repeats.

“Because we’ve done this before, Kuma. A little differently, but we have. The Marines are going to take everything you have and destroy it. I won’t tell you who to believe, because you’ve already made up your mind.”

“You sound confident in that.”

Zoro scoffs. “I think you made up your mind the moment you watched this crew fight for its captain. But, in case there’s any doubt, if you want to take Luffy, you’ll have to kill me.”

“If we truly have done this before, Roronoa, tell me, what is my decision?”

Zoro pulls his katana and tosses them to the Tyrant’s feet. Each breath is a chore, lung crying out for air and then protesting when they recieve it. His body trembles, muscles trying to relieve themselves of the agonizing pain building through them. The rest of his crew lay unconscious around him. Even the cook hadn’t managed to reserve his energy this time around. 

A small blessing. Zoro hurt him enough today. The last thing he wants is another wound on the cook’s body that he caused. 

“Honor,” Zoro tells Kuma. “Because that’s one thing that you’ve always had, no matter who you had to service.”

Kuma heaves a large sigh. “Whether I believe your words or not is irrelevant now, isn’t it, Roronoa? I can’t touch Strawhat without shaming myself.” Zoro’s lips twitch in a slight smile as Kuma turns to Luffy again. “I give you my word, I will not take Mugiwara Luffy’s head.”

_ I know. _ “You have my thanks. Though, I’ll hold it for now.”

Humming, Kuma presses a hand to Luffy’s chest. The paw of pain seems bigger than it was last time. Though, it could just be his failing memory again. The cuts and bruises vanish from Luffy’s body and Kuma lays him on the rubble again with extra care.

A coldness grips Zoro’s left arm, though there’s only air there to greet him when he looks.

“To say that you will accept pain that doesn’t belong to you is one thing,” Kuma tells him. “I’ve met many who say they would hurt for their captains. They often falter when they realize the hell they must face.”

“For Luffy,” Zoro tells him. “I would walk into Hell with a smile. Just, let me pick the location. I prefer my crew didn’t wake up to a bloodbath.” 

Kuma raises no objections, not that Zoro expected him to. The spot is familiar. Haunting, but it's the correct spot. They’ll find him here. Zoro turns back to look at the Shichibukai again, staring into the carefully composed face.

“Sabo is a good man,” Zoro tells him. “And he cares for you, fiercely. Him, and Koala too. So, when you make your decision, keep that in mind.”

After a long moment, Kuma nods. 

“I know I don’t have much of a right, but I have one more favor to ask.” He waits a beat to see if Kuma will respond before he continues. “When we meet again, on Sabaody. Please, don’t send me to Kuraigana. Send me to Sabo. Let me save them.”

Even as he tries to hide it, Kuma’s unease is clear. His eyebrows furrow, barely an inch, and his mouth tightens. “As close to death as you are now, this will undoubtedly kill you.” 

_ Heard that one before. _

“Just.” Zoro turns his attention to the bubble of pain. “Think about it for me. Gonna be a pain in the ass if I have to sail from that Gothic hell to save Ace.”

The coldness grows on his arm, moving across his chest to his other arm. Almost as though it's trying to hold his arms down as he raises them. Zoro ignores it, flinging his arms forward. White explodes across his eyes. Knives slice into his body. His bones snap. Muscles try to extend beyond their ability.

His mind shuts down, stealing him away from Luffy’s pain. But not before he hears it. A soft but firm order.

_ “Zoro. Live.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it has been done. Chapter Nineteen is complete. Zoro passed along the message and saved his crew. Now he just has to hope that Kuma will heed his words and set his plan in motion. At least now, he gets to sleep a little, right? And, far more imporantly, Zoro's captain has never left him. And probably isn't going to be happy about this.
> 
> Next time, Chopper hurries to save Zoro's life and Vivi finally gives one of her nakama the whole truth. And Luffy finally runs out of patience. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And that you're looking forward to the next! 
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	21. Chapter Twenty: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Vivi-san.”_  
>  _Vivi jumps at Brook’s voice. The skeleton stares down at her for a moment before he lifts his gaze again._  
>  _“He wants you to follow him.”_  
>  _Vivi furrows her eyebrows, looking up at him. “Who?” she asks._  
>  _“Your captain.”_  
> 
> 
> (The crew wait for Chopper to save Zoro's life. Vivi finally confides in one of her nakama. And they worry what lies ahead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attack_   
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed explanation of where this trigger will occur, please see the end notes!**
> 
> And so the aftermath of Kuma begins. The Strawhats wait for news that Zoro will be okay and Vivi is finally willing to seek out help. Waiting is the hardest thing to do and without any knowledge of the past, Vivi has no way to keep the future on track. Sabaody lingers on the horizon everyone! The only question is if Zoro's truly done anything to change it. Hope you enjoy!

“Oi! Everyone!” An unfamiliar voice shouts. “Are you all alive?”

“He must have thought we all died in that attack and left. We’re saved!”

Something sharp digs into her back. Vivi groans, forcing her eyes open. Her face itches beneath the sticky substance that’s started to dry there. Something heavy sits on her right leg, her ribs pound and dig into her. Rocks clatter as she moves her arm, rolling herself to the side, and she sits up, looking around. 

Bright sunlight spills over the ruins of a destroyed building. Vivi blinks, trying to place her surroundings. Everything looks unfamiliar. Foreign. She puts a hand to her forehead, trying to tame the headache slamming into her skull.

More cement clatters as the debri to her left moves. Blonde and black move themself up. Then, blue eyes.

“Vivi-chan.” Sanji coughs. “Are you alright?” 

The crew. Kuma. _Zoro_.

Gasping, Vivi spins to look. One by one, her nakama begin to pull themselves free of the ruined castle. Usopp helps Nami up while Chopper rushes to check on Luffy, who has yet to move. Franky, Robin, and Brook help dig out Lola’s crew. Not a flash of green. No low grumbles. No Zoro.

Vivi tries to stand but the pressure on her right leg holds her in place and she hits the ground again before she gets very far. 

“Vivi-chan, hold on.” 

Sanji appears again, driving his foot into the large boulder on her leg and it flies away. Then, he kneels down beside her, hand up in a calming gesture. His right arm is still secure in its sling. A small blessing in and of itself. His suit is torn, red blood staining his golden hair and blue shirt. The beginning of a bruise blossoms across his jaw line and concern fills his gaze.

“Are you alright?” Sanji asks, reaching to touch her face where blood is drying to her skin. “How bad are your injuries?”

“Where’s Zoro?” she asks. 

Sanji’s brow furrows, blinking in surprise and then he looks around them, eyes scanning closely. Realization widens his eyes and he stands, turning in a slow circle. Vivi’s heart pounds. Each breath comes out in a panicked huff.

“Oi!” Sanji calls. “Marimo?”

The noise around them stops, all eyes turning to Sanji. The horror on his face makes Vivi want to vomit. 

“Zoro!” Sanji’s shout borders on a scream, echoing in the air around them. “Oi, Zoro! Answer me!”

The rest of the crew scramble upward, all of them crying the swordsman’s name. Even Lola’s crew begin rushing to dig through the rubble, all of them searching for him. Vivi pushes herself up as Sanji bolts off to begin kicking debris out of the way, eyes scanning desperately for something. Anything.

Red. Black. White. The color peeks out from the gray. She stumbles to them, dropping down to touch the red ribbon on the white sword’s hilt. A sob fights its way out of her chest. Zoro would never leave his swords behind. 

Coldness swirls around her. Pressure that slams into her back, hard and fast. Fear and guilt and anger. She should have said something. Should have stopped this. No matter how much she trusts Zoro to protect his nakama, she never should have trusted him to protect himself.

“Vivi-san.”

Vivi jumps at Brook’s voice. The skeleton stares down at her for a moment before he lifts his gaze again.

“He wants you to follow him.”

Vivi furrows her eyebrows, looking up at him. “Who?” she asks.

“Your captain.”

Her breath catches. Her captain. Her Luffy.

The coldness shoves again. Vivi pulls the ribbon from the white swords hilt and pushes herself up. Despite the pain hammering in her legs, Vivi forces herself to run. A few calls ring out behind her but she ignores them, letting the cold guide her forward.

The ribbon sits heavy in her hand. Too heavy.

Please, don’t let him be dead. Please.

She sees the blood first. Thick red that coats every inch of the once dirt ground and trees. Vivi’s breath catches in her throat, only whimpers escaping her as tears build in her eyes. He’s standing. Clothing torn, soaked in his own blood - the same blood that stains the earth around him -, arms crossed over his chest, eyes open but not at all alert.

Vivi hits her knees with a scream. “Luffy-san!”

The logical part of Vivi’s brain knows that she should be calling for Chopper. Zoro needs a doctor. Logically, he needs a doctor. He’s injured. Bleeding out. But the freezing cold wrapped around her screams that Zoro needs Luffy. Needs his captain. 

And, in the moment, Vivi needs her captain.

“Vivi-chan!” Fear fills Sanji’s cry and his feet pound against the ground before they stutter to a stop behind her. “O-oi. Oi. Zoro!”

He shoots forward. Vivi brings a hand up to cover her mouth. Her chest aces around wild sobs, every part of her numb with horror.

“Shit, Zoro. What’s with all this blood? Are you even alive? Where’d the Shichibukai go? Zoro. Oi! Zoro! What the hell happened here?”

“Nuh.” Zoro’s chest heaves as he forces his voice to work. “Nothing. Noth-ing. At al-all.”

_“Zoro. Live.”_

The voice stops her sobs. Vivi spins, expecting to see her captain but finds only the empty forest trail behind her. Her hand clenches around the ribbon. The cold seeps away from her slowly, almost moving past her. 

“Oi!” Sanji yelps. “Zoro!”

Vivi turns again, watching Zoro collapse against Sanji. One arm makes it nearly impossible for him to hold Zoro up. Both of them fall, Sanji sitting with Zoro’s still body against him. Blood continues to run down his pale skin in rivers. Sanji’s eyes widen with horror, his arm clutching at the limp body on top of him. 

Vivi needs to move. Needs to help them. But she can’t.

For a moment, all Vivi can’t think of is the island. All she can think of is watching her nakama die. Because she didn’t insist on helping him. On following him. She’s supposed to help. This time, Vivi is the one who failed their nakama. She failed Zoro.

“Vivi-chan, go get - Luffy.”

Sandals slap across the dirt and Luffy shoots past her, falling to his knees at Sanji’s side. “Zoro,” Luffy says. Sobs. Panic fills his voice as he rolls the swordsman into his arms and cradles him close. “Oi, Zoro. Zoro, wake up! Zoro!”

Zoro doesn't respond, doesn’t even flinch. 

“Get Chopper,” Luffy says, looking up at them with tears falling down his face. “Get Chopper! Zoro. Zoro, don’t die, okay? That’s captain’s order. Zoro. Zoro!”

  
  


The infirmary door swings closed behind Chopper, Robin, and Luffy. Despite Chopper’s insistence, the captain refuses to be left out. The fire in his eyes leaves no room for argument and Luffy is allowed entry.

“How did you know?” Nami asks. Her bloodshot, tear stained eyes focus on Vivi. “How did you know where he was?”

Vivi bites her bottom lip, hugging both arms around her. “I didn’t. I just. If we couldn’t find him there, I knew he had to be somewhere else.” She lets out a small, hiccuped sob. “I was hoping he just. That he’d just gotten thrown in the fight and couldn’t find his way back.”

Not a complete lie. In the back of her mind, Vivi had hoped that was the case. That the coldness had only been leading her to where Kuma had thrown Zoro in the fight.

“That was the right decision, Vivi-chan,” Sanji says soothingly.

Nami reaches her before Sanji can, pulling her into a tight hug. Vivi wraps her arms around the navigator in turn. The crew spread out, each settling in a different spot. Nami lowers Vivi to the ground beside her, the two of them leaning against the wall beside the men’s door. Sanji leans against the mast, lighting a fresh cigarette. Franky, Usopp, and Brook take up residence near the rails.

Luffy rejoins them a few moments later, without a word, moving to Sunny’s head and staring at the infirmary door. None of them ask for any information. If Luffy had anything to pass along, he would have done it by now. Vivi thinks she would be able to hear a pin drop onto the Sunny’s grass in the time that passes.

She leans into Nami’s side, feeling the navigator’s arm tighten around her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Vivi focuses on breathing. Not panicking.

Three days. Zoro said three days. It's too late to do anything other than trust that now.

“He’s stable.”

The silence on Sunny’s decks doesn’t break until Chopper emerges from the infirmary, Robin at his side. Vivi leans away from Nami’s shoulder, looking up at the shaky smile on their young doctor’s face. The rest of the crew sit up as well, Sanji pushes away from the mast and Luffy leaps down from Sunny’s head, staring at Chopper from the opposite railing.

“Zoro’s gonna be okay?” Luffy asks, voice low. 

Scared, Vivi realizes.

Chopper rocks slightly on his feet. “He’s stable,” the young doctor repeats. “But he’s still in pretty bad condition, Luffy.”

Quiet for a moment. And then, Luffy gives Chopper a strained smile. “Zoro’s gonna be okay. Chopper’s the best doctor on the seas.”

“That doesn’t make me happy, you bastard.”

“I wanna see Zoro now.”

Chopper’s happy dance stops and he bites his lower lip for barely a minute before he nods. “Okay. But you have to be quiet, okay Luffy? Don’t touch him or anything.”

Luffy nods, shooting across the deck and into the infirmary without another word. Warmth fills Vivi’s side again as Nami leans against her. The tension on the deck lessens, if only slightly, with the news that their swordsman is at least stable.

“Chopper, Robin-chan,” Sanji says, tossing his cigarette overboard. “Let me make you something to eat.”

The crew begin to walk into the gallery, one after the other. All but one. Vivi pulls her hand from Nami’s carefully, giving the navigator a soft smile.

“I’ll be there in a moment, Nami-san.”

Nami’s brow furrows, but she nods and allows Vivi to descend the stairs again. Brook has yet to move from where he stands at Sunny’s rail, staring out into the surrounding sea. A cool breeze relieves the warmth of the burning sunlight. She doubts Brook truly notices it after five years. Or, at least, he has no plans to complain about it.

Her arms come up to hug herself as she stands beside the musician, looking out at the light sparkling across the waves. She waits until the kitchen door clicks shut to look up at him.

“Brook?”

“Hai, Vivi-san.”

“You said, my captain.”

Now that things have calmed down, Vivi can’t help the slight relief flooding through her. Brook knows. She can’t be sure how he found out or how much he knows, but he still knows. She doesn’t have to pretend with him, the way she does with the others. She doesn’t have to blink down these tears and pretend that she’s just an innocent bystander with no knowledge.

“I did. Can you not hear him?” 

“I thought it was my imagination.” Her gaze drops to the ribbon in her hand. “Zoro said there are no ghosts here.”

“Not on Thriller Bark, no. But, as I told Zoro-san, sometimes spirits will grow attached to an object. And when they feel they have unfinished business, they cling to that object until their duty is complete.” It's difficult to read a man without a face, but Vivi thinks he looks sad. “Luffy-san feels that his duty is not complete yet.”

Vivi brings the ribbon up to her chest. Duty? Luffy is dead. He died months ago. Any duties that he had should have died with him. So what’s keeping him here? What’s keeping him from peace?

“What duty is that?” 

“Unfortunately, Luffy-san did not grace me with that information. So, I am afraid I am unable to help. My apologies, Vivi-san.”

“No apologies need, Brook.” Vivi smiles at him. “Luffy can be stubborn. He always has been. How much did he tell you?”

“Not much, but enough. He’s worried about Zoro-san.”

“I am too,” she whispers. “Brook?”

“Hai?”

“Am I a terrible person for not knowing what to do?” Her voice shakes, vision blurring through her watery eyes. “I know that I can’t help him by myself. And, it feels like Luffy-san and the others already know. But he trusts me. And I don’t want to break that trust. I don’t want him to feel alone again. I don’t know what to do.”

Brook falls quiet for a moment, moving his attention back to the sea beyond. “I don’t believe that there is a right answer for your problem, Vivi-san. But, to answer your question. No. You are not a bad person. You are simply in a difficult position.”

“No matter what choice I make, it’s going to be the wrong one.”

“If I may be so bold, Vivi-san,” Brook says quietly. “Perhaps, I could speak to Zoro-san once he’s awake. And then, you can make this decision. I, too, know the pain and confusion of losing my nakama. Maybe he would be a bit more receptive.”

“Would you?”

“Absolutely. It would be an honor to help someone who has fought so hard for me.”

A breath of relief flies out of Vivi’s lungs. If anyone can relate to Zoro, it’s Brook. “Thank you.”

“It is my absolute pleasure, Vivi-san. My heart is light at the thought of offering assistance to nakama again. Though, I do not have a heart. Yohohoho.”

Vivi’s lips twitch. “You make an excellent addition to this crew, Brook. Thank you.”

He lets her leave without a word entering the quiet gallery to find all of her nakama gathered around the table. Sanji looks at her first, forced smile on his face.

“Vivi-chan, come sit. I have some tea for you.”

A steaming mug sits at the empty seat beside Robin and Vivi slips into it, running her fingers over the mug’s lips. Chopper has curled up on one of the couches, sleeping soundly with a blanket over him. Vivi wonders if the quiet is to not wake him.

“Guys,” Usopp whispers after a long moment. “Do you think-”

“He’ll be fine,” Sanji says, voice firm and confident. “Chopper’s the one taking care of him. And we all know he’s the best doctor in the world. And Zoro’s a fighter. If you tell him I said it, I’ll deny it. He’s the toughest son of a bitch on this crew. He’s going to be fine, Usopp.”

Usopp sinks back in his chair again.

“I think we should all get some sleep,” Robin pipes up, one hand resting on Vivi’s arm. “It’s been an exhausting day and we could all use it.”

“Robin-chan is right,” Sanji says. “I’ll take first watch. Everyone should get some rest. I’m sure we’ll have some good news when we wake up.”

  
  


Luffy walks into the last remaining room of Moria’s castle, carrying a stack of bowls and bragging about the piece of costume jewelry Nami allowed him to keep. Vivi smiles at the captain from her spot beside Zoro. Chopper pulls a thermometer from his lips with a small sigh, shaking his head. 

“He’d be really upset if he knew I was taking his temperature,” Chopper whispers, looking down at the sleeping swordsman. “He hates it when I take his temperature.”

“I’m sure he’d understand, Tony-kun,” Vivi tells him. “How is it?”

“It went down a little. And we moved him here without any seizures, so it’s definitely an improvement. Especially after only two days. I haven’t seen any blood in his mouth either. It looks like his internal injuries have gotten a lot better. Sanji was right. Zoro’s the toughest person on our crew.”

Vivi reaches forward to stroke back some of Zoro’s hair. Anything to touch the swordsman, feel that he’s alive. Some of the color has returned to his skin and the dark circles around his eyes begin to fade. Each of the ugly bruises - the ones peeking out from the plethora of bandages around him - have started to turn an ugly green and yellow. Chopper says it's a good thing. A sign that his body is healing.

“Hai, I think so too. You’ve done an amazing job, Tony-kun. Luffy-san couldn’t have asked for a better doctor to have for our crew.”

“Asshole. That doesn’t make me feel good.”

 _Tomorrow_ , Vivi tells herself. Zoro said three days. Tomorrow is day three. 

Three days too long.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Usopp asks, pausing behind Vivi to look down at Zoro. “Zoro’s been through so much, but I’ve never seen him this bad before. And he was definitely hurt. when we got knocked out, but he wasn’t like this.”

“I agree, it is strange,” Robin sighs, pausing near Zoro’s head. “And, it’s even stranger that the Tyrant would just up and leave.”

“You want to know what happened?” one of the Rolling Pirates asks, eyes alight with excitement. “Then look no further!”

“We saw the whole thing, start to finish,” another pirate calls.

Vivi’s heart plunges into her stomach. The cold wraps around her, as though angry with the two men. Whatever they have to say, no one needs to know. Zoro wouldn’t want them to know. _Luffy_ doesn’t want to know. She leaps to her feet, hurrying toward them. 

“We can lay it out like you were-”

Vivi grabs them both by an arm, pulling them toward the exit. “Stop talking.”

Steps click behind her, the telltale tap of dress shoes. The two men allow her to pull them back, both protesting by mouth only. 

“What are you doing?” the larger of the two pulls himself free of Vivi’s grip. “Don’t you want to-”

“Don’t argue with Vivi-chan, shithead,” Sanji growls. “Come this way and keep your shitty voice down.”

“What is wrong with you two?” the skinny one asks as Vivi releases him, far from earshot. “Your friend deserves to have his tale of bravery told. He saved us all.”

“That’s for us to decide.” Sanji struggles to light his cigarette with his left hand, as he has for two days. 

Chopper insists on extra precaution with his broken hand and Sanji has put up no fight. His hands are his most precious treasure. And Vivi knows he’ll do anything to ensure they’re fixed properly.

“Now, hurry the hell up and tell us what happened,” Sanji tells them firmly.

“It was so weird,” the taller one says. “It was like your swordsman knew who this guy was. That he’d met him before.”

Because he has.

“What makes you say that?” Sanji asks.

“Well, the green haired guy told him that if he really thought he needed to take a head, then he could have his. That he would take your captain’s place or his pain. Whatever Kuma wanted him to. And then, Kuma said “how is it that you know any of that”. And then your swordsman told him “because we’ve done this before”.” 

Sanji’s brow furrows, smoke streaming from between his lips. “Done this before?”

“Then what happened?” Vivi asks, trying to steer them back on track. 

“Your swordsman said that Kuma had already made up his mind about what he was going to do. And he said if Kuma had any doubts, he would have to kill him to take your captain.”

“Yeah,” the other one finally chimes in. “So Kuma asked him “If we truly have done this before what is my decision?” And then, your swordsman threw down all of his swords and he told him he was going to choose honor. Kuma said that he couldn’t touch Mugiwara without shaming himself.”

“The Shichibukai’s power was even crazier than what we saw. He laid his paw on your captain and made this bubble come out of him. He said that he’d extracted all the damage done to his body.”

Sanji’s brow furrows. “Oh, no,” he breathes. “Tell me he didn’t.”

Dread fills Vivi’s bones. He did, she knows. He did. 

“Kuma took that giant bubble of suffering and he said “to say that you will accept pain that doesn’t belong to you is one thing. I’ve met many who say they would hurt for their captains. But they all falter when they realize the hell they must face”.”

“Yup. Yup. And your swordsman said “for my captain, I would walk into Hell with a smile”. And then, they walk off to a different location, so you guys wouldn’t wake up to him injured so badly. We heard him screaming though, like he was being murdered. We were surprised he was still alive.”

“It moved us to tears.”

Sanji shakes his head. “Well, that explains why Luffy’s fine and Zoro’s almost dead. That reckless bastard.”

Vivi forces a breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. 

“Well, there you go. We told you. Now, we’ve got to go tell everyone else how brave your friend is.”

“No!” Vivi glares at them and they freeze in their tracks, staring at her with wide eyes. Her lips tremble. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“But your friend-”

“Zoro didn’t do this for gratitude,” Sanji tells them.

“But, don’t you think he deserves some?”

Vivi shakes her head. “You’re missing the point. Do you honestly think that Luffy-san would be happy to know that his nakama sacrificed himself? To know that Zoro is in pain because of him?” Both of their faces fall. “He would be furious. He would be hurt.”

Tears fill her eyes. Luffy would be so hurt. Even more so if he realized that this is the second time Zoro has done this. Guilt and grief bubble through her chest and she clenches the red ribbon tight in her hand. Searches for forgiveness.

“Listen, shitheads,” Sanji growls. “If either of you say a word about this, I’ll kick your asses. Now, get inside and eat.”

The two disappear into the castle, grumbling. Vivi presses her lips together, desperately trying to hold back her tears as Sanji turns her. Luffy wouldn’t be grateful for this. He would be angry. He would be hurt. He would hate that they’re doing this.

“Vivi-chan,” Sanji says softly, touching her shoulder. “He’s alright. It’s Zoro. And Chopper’s the one taking care of him. He’ll be up in no time.”

Vivi shakes her head. “No. No, Sanji-san. It’s not that.”

He lets out a long breath, concern becoming more pronounced. “Then, what is it, Vivi-chan?”

A sob fights its way past her lips. Sanji tugs her forward, pulling her snug against him and wrapping his arm around her in a hug. She buries her head in his shoulder, careful to avoid his sling, and sobs. Some of the pressure leaves her chest with each weep. Sanji holds her tightly, swaying them from side to side. 

He whispers something in her ear, words soft and repetitive. Vivi doesn’t bother to listen to them. Probably just whispers of calm comfort. Promises that everything will be alright. 

But will it?

Zoro could have died. Could have left her to do this alone. And Vivi isn’t strong enough for that. 

Her heart screams for her to tell someone. Longing for someone to tell her that she’s made the right decision by not telling Luffy. That she isn’t awful for letting Zoro do this to himself. 

Vivi’s head hurts. Her eyes burn and her chest aches. Everything hurts. Everything seems wrong.

Sanji doesn’t release Vivi until she straightens herself, brushing tears from her cheeks and pulling in large gulps of air.

“Sorry,” she whispers.

Sanji sighs. “Vivi-chan, please. Please, let me help.”

Their eyes meet for barely a minute before Vivi looks away, unable to keep his gaze. 

“Vivi-chan, you know that I would never pry into your personal affairs. But, whatever is going on clearly isn’t doing you or Zoro any favors. You are my nakama. Please, let me help.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Vivi glances toward the mansion again. It isn’t doing them any favors. Zoro is falling apart and Vivi is failing him at every turn. Zoro lays, unconscious for two full days already. And, if Vivi had just asked for help earlier, maybe it wouldn’t be this way.

Brook wants to talk to Zoro before Vivi breaks the swordsman’s trust. Before she tells them all. But, it’s heavy. Exhausting. Her head spins in circles, heart feels like it wants to burst. She can’t do this alone. She can’t. She needs someone. _One_ person that knows the whole truth. One person who can truly tell her if she’s made the wrong decision.

“If-If I tell you,” Vivi whispers, forcing herself to look into Sanji’s eyes once again. “Please, promise me that you won’t say anything. To anyone.”

Sanji frowns, uncertainty in his eyes. “Vivi-chan.”

“Please, Sanji-san.” The tears return to her eyes. “Promise me.”

After a long moment, Sanji finally nods. “I promise.”

A small sob of relief leaves her. Sanji’s gentle blue eyes stare down at her as she wipes her eyes again, ribbon brushing against her cheeks.

“Sanji-san.” She pauses for a moment, steadying herself. “You all died.”

Sanji’s eyebrows pinch together, confused awe and concern filling his eyes. “What?”

Vivi’s breath trembles as she pulls it in, hands fisting in Sanji’s shirt. “I-I never left Alabasta. I decided to stay behind, to make sure that my people were safe. And you, you all went on wonderful adventures. I watched the papers, heard of all the wonderful things that you did. Watched your bounties grow. Your crew too. And then, after three years, I heard rumors about an island. The Marines had found a clue to Gol D Roger’s treasure and they were going to lure all the pirates they could to this island. Then would Buster Call it.” 

Tears slip over her cheeks, her breath heavy and tight in her throat. Sanji’s eyes bore into her, his gaze like a thousand needles prickling against her skin.

“I knew that Luffy-san would go there, especially if he didn’t know about the Marine’s plan. So I went to find you all. To warn you before something awful could happen. But I-I was too late.” Her hands tighten around Sanji’s shirt and she squeezes her eyes closed, desperate not to see blood stain his blonde hair and his fingers broken, leg turned unnaturally. “Every inch of the island was on fire, but I thought, I _hoped_. If anyone could survive that, it would be you all. But. I found you, one by one.” A sob bursts through her lips and she buries her head in his shoulder, desperate to hear his heartbeat. “Until, the only ones left for me to find were Luffy-san and Zoro. I found. I found his ribbon. I knew that Luffy-san would never let anything happen to his hat.”

Vivi scrubs a hand across her face and pulls back to show the ribbon to him.. 

“And Zoro would never let anything happen to Luffy,” Sanji whispers.

Vivi nods. “He wouldn’t. I thought that I’d lost all of you. And then, I heard the yelling. There was a blonde man, he was yelling Zoro’s name. I found them in a clearing. The blonde man was fighting one of the Marine Admirals and Zoro was just kneeling there, in front of Luffy-san’s body. It was like, it was like his mind was just gone. Like he didn’t know where he was or what was happening. He just sat there. It took me ages to get him to stand up. I-I don’t know what happened to the blonde man. I just know that in the forest, there was this strange gateway. It showed me Albasta, two years in the past. It offered me a second chance. A chance to try and save you all. I was going to go alone but Zoro, it was the first time he seemed to know where he was. So, we agreed that we’d save you all, together. When I stepped through the gate, I woke up in Alabasta, two years in the past.”

For a moment, Sanji doesn’t speak. The look in his blue eyes is impossible to read, staring down at her.

“I know,” she whispers. “That it sounds-”

“It doesn’t,” he interrupts softly. “It explains so much. We’ve all had our suspicions, we knew something was going on with him. That he knew too much before anything could have happened. We all knew some of it. But this. This is so much worse than I imagined could have it would be. Vivi-chan.” Sanji pulls her tight to him again. “Oh, Vivi-chan, I’m so sorry.”

Pressure builds up Vivi’s chest, sobs exploding out her lips as tears cascade down her cheeks. Sanji pulls her a little closer. 

“I should. I should have said something sooner,” Vivi gasps between her cries. “He. He hurt for so long. And it’s all. My fault.”

“It isn’t your fault, Vivi-chan,” Sanji whispers. “It isn’t your fault. You didn’t do this.”

“I didn’t help him.”  
“You did all you could. I know. He’s stubborn. And impatient. And self-sacrificing. A reckless moron.”

“He says. He says that he failed you all.” Sanji’s arm tightens around her. “I think. Oh, Sanji-san, I think he thinks you’ll all hate him. That you would never forgive him.”

His breath shudders, chin resting on her head. “We could never hate him for surviving. It isn’t his place to die for us. And, when that shithead wakes up, I’m going to beat that into him if I have to. He is our nakama, Vivi-chan. We love him.”

  
  


Day four hits and Vivi knows that the moment Zoro wakes up, she’s going to kill him for making her worry like this. He said three days. Day four sinks below the horizon. Red taints the sky, burning the clouds along with it. Luffy sleeps soundly in the infirmary, as he has for three nights, with his hat resting on Zoro’s chest. Vivi had returned the ribbon to Zoro’s white sword as well, hoping that the presence of both of his captains will convince the swordsman to wake up.

Most of the others have retreated to bed for the night, leaving Usopp in the crows’ nest for the first watch and Sanji leaning against the railing beside her.

“I don’t suppose he told you what to expect next?” Sanji asks, his gaze on the setting sun.

 _In case he isn’t awake for it._ Neither of them say it, but the words hang in the air all the same. 

Vivi purses her lips. “Sabaody,” she whispers. The island’s name tastes bitter. “What do you know about the Celestial Dragons, Sanji-san?”

“Nothing good,” he replies.

“Luffy-san’s going to punch one of them in the face.”

“He’s going to _what_?” Sanji’s teeth clench around his cigarette. “Why?”

“Zoro didn’t go into details on why. But he said.” Vivi pulls in a deep breath. “He said that it needs to happen. That it’s important.”  
“Is it?”

“I don’t know. I wasn't there the first time.”

“Well, I don’t know if Zoro’s judgement can really be trusted on this one.”

“But, unfortunately, we don’t know when or how. Or what to look for.”

Sanji sighs. “You’re right. Guess we’ll just have to see what happens. Did Zoro say anything else about it?”

“He’s scared of it. Just talking about it, he got pale. And, he said that it was the only place that could compare.”

“To what?”

“Your deaths.”

Silence. Above them, their Jolly Roger ripples in the wind.

“I don’t like the sound of that, Vivi-chan.”

“Neither do I. But, Zoro has to be awake by then.”

“Why?”

“He said Sabaody is where he starts to change things. Sabaody is what we’ve been working toward. And if he isn’t awake, I’m scared it’s all for nothing.”

“It won’t be,” Sanji says. “If Zoro isn’t awake by the time we reach that island, then you and I will figure something out. I promise.”

Vivi longs for the comfort of Luffy’s ribbon again. “I wouldn’t know what to do, Sanji-san.”

“That’s alright. I told you, we’ll figure it out together. You aren’t alone.”

Letting out a long breath, Vivi leans into his side. “Together.”

  
  


Tension sits thick on Sunny. Five days come and go without any signs of Zoro waking, but they don’t talk about it. Mostly, they ask about Zoro’s condition at meals and otherwise go about their day as normal. Nami continues to bemoan the impossibilities of the Log Pose leading them to somewhere that’s miles under the sea. Luffy spends most of his time between the infirmary, talking to Zoro’s still body, and sitting on Sunny’s head, staring out at the sea. It’s unsettling. Unnatural. Luffy seems too still. Too calm.

Calm before the storm. Always calm before the storm.

Vivi should have seen it coming. Somehow, she doesn’t.

The sun feels pleasant, warm against her skin as she sits on the rail and reads, kicking her legs. Despite her best efforts, the story does little to stop the worry in her mind. Sabaody waits for them, somewhere. And sometime soon. Zoro swore it would only be three days. Now, she and Sanji are left scrambling to try and figure out what’s going to happen next.

From above her, the infirmary door slams shut. Vivi starts, barely able to keep hold on her book, and looks up. Dread fills her stomach as she meets angry brown eyes. Luffy’s hat remains in the infirmary with Zoro. Somehow, he looks even more dangerous without it. 

The rest of the crew stare up at Luffy as well, Sanji peeking out of the kitchen with wide eyes. He pays them no mind, stalking toward the stairs. Toward her. Vivi slips off the rail, battling against the fear building up her spine. Luffy moves past her, not stopping until he reaches the mast. Then, he turns to face Vivi, jaw clenched tightly. She thinks she can hear his teeth grinding.

“Tell me,” Luffy growls.

Vivi pulls in a long breath, shifting under her captain’s gaze and biting into her lip. She should. She should tell him _everything._ But, her voice catches in her throat. Words refuse to form. Luffy’s eyes widen, nose wrinkling in rage.

“You know,” Luffy says, voice low and challenging. “Tell me.”

“Luffy.” Sanji moves down the stairs as well, a comforting presence at Vivi’s back. “Calm down.”

“You know!” Luffy’s voice rises. “Don’t act like you don’t!”

Vivi’s feet move back of her own accord. Everyone’s eyes lock onto them, gazes burning against her skin.

Across the deck, Nami stands. “Luffy, I know you’re frustrated but you can’t blame Vivi just because you don’t know what Zoro did to-”

“I know what Zoro did!” Fury burns in Luffy’s eyes, fists clenched, teeth bared. 

Sanji snaps straight beside her. Vivi’s breath catches painfully, chest and throat clenching around her. Every bit of rage seems to roll from Luffy and crash onto the deck and Vivi can’t help but let her jaw tremble as those angry eyes settle on her.

“What?” Nami says.

Only she, Usopp and Franky look confused. Vivi’s heart drops a little further as she looks over at Chopper and Robin, both of whom look sad but not at all curious. Because they know too. But how? Unless. Vivi’s eyes move back to Luffy.

“I told Chopper,” Luffy says without hesitation. “He had to know to help Zoro, so I told him. You should have too.

“I didn’t know,” Vivi whispers. “I swear, Luffy-san, I didn’t know until after Tony-kun had already treated him.”

Luffy stares at her, eyes as hard as ever. “You should have told me.”

“Luffy,” Sanji says softly. “Zoro-”

“I’m not talking to _you_ ,” Luffy growls. 

Sanji’s jaw clicks shut.

Vivi longs for the feel of Luffy’s ribbon beneath her fingertips. For any sense of comfort as her captain’s wrathful eyes stare back at her.

“You should have told me,” Luffy says again, taking a step forward. “You should have told me what you did! You let him hurt and you wouldn’t let me help him!”

This isn’t about Kuma. The awful realization hits Vivi like a punch to the stomach. Luffy isn’t talking about Kuma, he’s talking about the island. He knows.

“He didn’t want me to tell anyone,” Vivi whispers. 

“I don’t care.”

“He trusted me.”

“You should have trusted your nakama.”

“Don’t make it out to sound so simple.”

“It is simple.”

“No, it isn’t!” Vivi’s voice rises against her permission.

“You should have told us!”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because of this! Because you would have gotten angry and. And, oh god, that’s what he was afraid of.”

Vivi’s hand shoots to cover her mouth, her knees weakening. Sanji’s good arm wraps around her waist, lowering her to the deck floor as fat tears make their way down her cheeks. Luffy doesn’t move. Doesn’t show any signs that his anger has lessened.

“He wasn’t scared you would hate him, Sanji-san,” she muters between tears. “He was afraid you’d be disappointed.” Gritting her teeth, Vivi looks up at Luffy. “He was afraid you’d tell him he made the wrong decision.”

“He did,” Luffy says, voice low.

“Luffy,” Sanji protests firmly.

“Whoa, whoa.” Usopp’s voice shakes slightly. “Is someone going to tell us-”

Anger flares in Vivi’s chest. “You don’t get to decide that.”

“I do. I’m his captain!”

“Maybe, but unfortunately, you weren’t around when the decision was made!” 

Vivi’s heart slams into her chest, her entire body shaking with such unruly anger that it hurts. The sudden, unexpected resentment for her captain makes her teeth hurt and Sanji’s arm tightens around her waist as her body tenses, as though holding her back from lunging at her captain. 

Luffy doesn’t get to make this decision. Luffy wasn’t there to tell them what to do. She and Zoro did what they thought was best, no matter what anyone else thought. They’d tried. And no one else gets to tell them what’s wrong. Not even their captain.

Her words seem to hit Luffy like a physical slap. He takes a step back, anger finally gone as he stares at Vivi, wide eyed.

Vivi’s fist clench, vision blurred as she glares up at him but Luffy can’t seem to look at her. His gaze moves to the infirmary instead, watching the door as though expecting Zoro to walk through it. The rest of the crew sit silently around them. Vivi pulls in a deep breath, scrubbing the tears from her face.

“We don’t always agree with your decisions, Luffy-san,” she tells him. “But we respect that you did what you thought was best. Zoro and I-“

“Have been selfish,” Luffy says, voice shaking.

“Yes.” Because they have been. So selfish, just like Zoro said. “But we did what we thought was best. And you can’t tell us whether it was the right decision. And you can’t tell Zoro it was the wrong one, Luffy-san. Neither of us were going to get off of that island. It was death or it was this. What were we supposed to do?”

Luffy turns back to her slowly, hair casting a slight shadow across his eyes. “No more secrets,” he tells her firmly. “Promise me.”

“I can’t,” Vivi tells him. Luffy’s eyes darken. “You asked me to take care of him, Luffy-san. And that’s what I’m going to do.”

_Even if I’m not doing a very good job._

They stare at each other, Luffy’s gaze blank and unreadable. Then, finally, Luffy’s brow furrows. The hurt in his eyes shines clearly and it gouges Vivi’s chest. Everything falls apart, piece by piece, and she can’t do anything more than watch it.

“Zoro told Bear Guy, but he didn’t tell me.” Tears begin to sparkle in Luffy’s eyes.

“That’s because he didn’t want to hurt you,” Vivi says. “He’d never want to hurt you, Luffy-san. He loves you.”

Zoro did hurt Luffy. They both did, she knows. Zoro probably knows too. But, they can’t change it now.

“Outta all the wounds Zoro’s ever had,” Luffy whispers. “This is the worst one. The bloodiest one. And he didn’t trust us to help.”

“That’s not why he did this.”

“Then, why?”

“Luffy-san. You know Zoro better than anyone. Do I _really_ have to tell you why he didn’t say anything?”

To make sure they kept chasing their dreams. To make sure they were safe. To keep loving them. To never be alone.

“This isn’t a matter of trust. It’s a matter of love. And, yes, we were selfish. But, if I had to, I would do it all again if it meant saving you all.”

Luffy drops his head, shadows falling across his eyes. His fists clench and unclench. Then, he looks up again, eyes still watering slightly.

“Is Ace gonna die?” 

Vivi’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Zoro told Bear Guy that the Marines are gonna kill Ace. Are they?”

“Not if we can help it.”

“But they did?”

Jaw trembling, Vivi nods.

“And Sabo?”

“Who?”

“Sabo. Zoro talked to Bear Guy about Sabo too. Zoro said Sabo’s alive.”

“I’m sorry, Luffy-san. I don’t know who Sabo is.”

Luffy looks back toward the infirmary. Vivi wishes she could read the sad, confused look on his face. Wishes Zoro could tell her what’s going on in their captain’s head.

“What is going on?” Usopp demands. “What are you guys talking about?” 

“Vivi?” Nami presses.

Vivi bites her bottom lip, hoping to keep it from trembling. They’re going to be furious with her. Just like Luffy is.

“Zoro and Vivi came back to save us,” Luffy tells them around a long breath.

“Came back?” Chopper echoes.

He at least looks confused now. Robin rests a hand on Chopper’s head, giving him a reassuring smile. Her eyes soften as she looks at Vivi, pity clear in her eyes. Vivi finds that she hates the look.

“Luffy, what are you talking about? Came back?” Nami takes a step toward them, wide eyes going to Vivi. “What is he talking about? What is going on?”

Vivi swallows hard. “Nami-san, I.” 

It’s hot, as though her body is suddenly on fire, thoughts flying at a mile a minute. She tries to pull in a deep breath, but it falls short of filling her lungs. Vivi shifts, suddenly uncomfortable with Sanji’s presence so close.

“I.” Vivi tries again to make her voice look.

She cuts herself off with another gasp for a deep breath. 

“Vivi-chan?” Sanji asks softly.

“My chest hurts,” she manages to gasp.

This must be what it’s like to suffocate. To gasp and beg for breath. Vivi pants, silently begging for someone to help her. To make this stop. To drowning. Stop suffocating. Stop dying. Because that’s what she is. She’s dying. Hoping against hope that she could have done something, anything to help them. But, she can’t. No matter how badly she wants to help them, Vivi will never be anything more than weak.

The betrayal in their eyes after Zoro had panicked in front of them was bad enough. Now, they’ll never trust her again. She knows what Zoro was scared of, truly scared of. Losing their trust. Losing their love. She’s losing all of it.

Her hand clasps over her chest, tears building in her eyes. She longs for her ribbon. Longs for Zoro. For comfort and safety. For something to stop her heart from beating through her ribs. She squeezes her eyes tight, trying to focus on getting air into her lungs.

“Chopper, don’t,” Luffy mutters softly.

“But, Luffy, I think she’s having a panic attack.”

“Wait,” Luffy says again.

The distinct clip of his sandals against the deck reaches Vivi over the thunder of her heartbeat. Luffy pulls her against him without a word, nose nuzzling against her hair. Then, they begin to sway, the same as he had with Zoro. The same as he does with nakama.

Luffy doesn’t hate her.

Vivi sobs. Luffy’s arms tighten around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains**  
>  _Panic Attack_  
>  **Please read responsibly!**  
>  After being confronted by Luffy about what she and Zoro have hidden from them, Vivi has a brief panic attack. The scene is not as violent or disturbing as Zoro's panic attacks. Vivi discovers she can't breath and then worries that she's going to suffocate and that she has lost her nakama's trust and love for keeping secrets.
> 
> **The scene begins with:**  
>  _"It's hot, as though her body is suddenly on fire..."_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"The distinct clip of his sandals against the deck reaches Vivi..."_
> 
> And there you are! Chapter Twenty written and done. Vivi knows that an unfinished duty holds her captain close to her and Luffy and Sanji know why their nakama have been struggling so much. And, they are definitely going to have words for our favorite marimo. But, at least Vivi isn't alone in trying to keep Zoro together, right? 
> 
> Next time, Zoro hovers on the edge and hears some strange things while he fades in and out of consciousness. Hope this chapter is everything you thought it would be. See you next time.
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There’s a weight on the mattress beside him and something warm on his hand, squeezing lightly. Soft breathing tells him someone is sleeping at his side. Something scratches against the bandages on his chest. Zoro forces his heavy eyelids to work. Light blinds him. It takes too many blinks to count for Zoro to finally see._  
>  _A yellow straw hat with a red ribbon takes up most of his view. Resting on his chest. Eyes flickering to the side, Zoro finds a mop of black hair and a tan hand wrapped in his._  
>  “Zoro. Live.”  
>  _Zoro sleeps._
> 
> (Zoro's captain knows what he's done. In darkness fades to give him snatches of his nakama. And Zoro wakes up somewhere he didn't expect.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short. Like less than half as long as chapters normally are. So, in light of that, I'm going to go ahead and post another chapter tomorrow. I figure that way you guys will still have a lot of reading to do! This time around, we just get a lot Zoro fading in and out as he heals. But, we also get one very important bits of information. Enjoy!

A calm breeze floats across Sunny’s deck, rustling his hair. The familiar sound of his nakama fill his ears as the sun beats down around him. Warm cooking wafts through the air, swirling around him. From the back deck, Brook’s voice sings Bink’s Sake. Briefly, he considers stripping off his kimono to fend off the heat but it seems like too much effort. He’s so comfortable. So tired.

Sandals pound across Sunny’s boards. Zoro opens his eye to look up at his captain with a raised eyebrow. It can’t be dinner already. The cook just started food. And, if Luffy thinks for one damn second he’s going to convince Zoro to play tag, he’s wrong. 

Luffy glares down at him. It's a look Zoro has never seen turned on nakama. The slight smile slips from Zoro’s face and he sits himself up a little straighter. His heart stops. Vomit creeps up his throat and fear fills bones. From beneath the brim of his tattered hat, Luffy’s gaze darkens.

“Bakayarou,” Luffy growls. “How dare you!”

Zoro’s stomach churns as he looks up at his captain. “Luffy?”

“You said if I ever got between you and your dream you’d kill me! And then you threw your life away! Your dream!”

Blood coats Zoro’s arms, his chest, his legs. Blood coats everything. A tattered white shirt replaces his kimono and the vision returns to his left eye. 

Because Zoro is nineteen again.

Zoro is nineteen and so is Luffy.

Zoro is nineteen. He’s taken Luffy’s pain again. And  _ his _ captain stands before him. 

_ His _ captain knows what he’s done.

“Bakayaou!” Luffy screams, tears streaming down his face, the ribbon vanishing from his hat. “How dare you! How dare you, Zoro!”

Zoro’s stomach heaves. Blood shoots up his lips, spattering over his lips and chin. He opens his eyes, breath wheezing out of his lungs. It hurts. Everything hurts. His limbs feel like jello, muscles stretched beyond their limits. Crushed ribs press into Zoro’s abused lungs. Black spots dance around his eyes.

“Zoro!” Luffy’s face appears over him, captain’s eyes filled with tears.

But he isn’t angry. No, just scared. So scared. 

“Lu-ffy,” Zoro gasps out.

“Don’t try and talk, Zoro,” Chopper says from somewhere beyond his eyeline. “I’m going to put you back under. Hold on.”

“Chopper, he just woke up,” Luffy whimpers.

“I know, Luffy. But, I have to stabilize him more. He’s in too much pain.”

“Lu-ffy.”

“Shh, ‘s okay, Zoro.” Luffy smooths Zoro’s hair back with a watery smile.

Somehow, the smile hurts worse than every broken bone and hyperextended muscle. 

“S-sor-ry.” More blood shoots past Zoro’s lips.

Luffy winces, tears escaping his eyes. “Zoro.”

“You.” Zoro swallows down more liquid, gasping for breath. “You a-re my dr-e-eam.”

Zoro isn’t sure if the pain or drugs take him back under. But, blissfully only black waits for him.

  
  


It’s the awful sting of copper against his tongue that drags Zoro from blankness. Liquid begins to rise up his throat, not the burn of vomit. Smooth until it hits his taste buds and stings. Blood. Whatever’s going on, he’s bleeding from it. His eyes refuse to work, betraying him the same as his throat does. He can’t swallow. Can’t speak. Can barely breath.

Where is he? Why is he here? What’s going on?

Fuck. 

Zoro’s body refuses to respond to anything. Apart from his taste buds. The only damn part of him that seems to be working. Go figure. The taste doesn’t fade but it doesn’t hurt either. Just annoying enough to force his mind to stay in a semi aware state. Just annoying enough to keep his brain running in circles.

Where is he? Where is his crew? Is he hurt? His body doesn’t respond. Doesn’t feel like it's even there. Almost like this isn’t real. Is this real? Is he dreaming? No. He can’t be. People can’t taste this clearly in their dreams, can they?

Is this real? Where is everyone? Why is it quiet? Why is he alone?

Alone. Alone. Because they died. They died and they left him alone.

Zoro never made it off that island. 

All of his nakama are dead. And he must be dying. Laying, alone, dying slowly. Maybe drowning in his own blood.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Warm wet begins to spill down his chin, the blood finally overflowing.

_ Luffy. Luffy. _

Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer and he gets to die like the rest of his crew. Death is the only way off that damn island.

“Chop-!” A fuzzy voice breaks through the haze. “-ood. It’s. Mouth.”

Warm hands on his shoulders. His numb body moving to the side. A mouthful of blood spills over the side of his lips. Vaguely, he thinks he smells sunshine. And then, the terrible taste is gone. Blankness returns.

  
  


His body can't decide if it's numb or on fire. Warm wet pools in his mouth again, leaking past his lips. This time he can feel. Feel the white hot agony that shoots through his limbs like bursts of electricity. This time, his eyes allow him to open them. His vision blurs as he tries to make out the room around him, more streaks of color than anything else. He coughs, regretting the action as pain reverberates through his body.

"Z'ro?'

A blurry face makes its way into his view. Despite his difficulty seeing, he can make out the overly long nose of Usopp. 

"Shit," Usopp's voice swims in and out of his ears, losing words along the way. "Ar. Awake? Chopper!"

Zoro blinks, forcing his heavy eyelids up again. Wishing he hadn't forced himself back into consciousness. The pain begins to appear now, drumming dully against his skin.

Chopper's blurry figure makes its way into view. "Zoro? Hear me?"

Yes, he wants to say. The noise that actually leaves his mouth is little more than a strangled moan.

"Chopper?" Usopp asks somewhere behind him. "What's wron. His eyes?"

"Luh." Miraculously, the first syllable of his captain's name makes it past his lips.

"Don't tr. Talk, Zoro."

"Luh."

"He sounds like. In pain."

His ears begin to work again, though he can't make out much more than Chopper shuffling around in a hurry.

"He is in pain, Usopp. Oh, I don't know what to do."

"Luh."

"I don't want to put him back under. What if he doesn't wake back up?"

"Luh."

"Zoro, I know it hurts. Just try to lay still and don't talk."

"Luh."

"He's trying to say something, Chopper."

"I know and he shouldn't be."

"Luh."

Luffy. Luffy. Just let me see Luffy. Show me he's okay. Please. I need to know that he's okay. 

Things happened different. Things were different and Zoro has to know that his captain is okay.

"Luh."

"Zoro, please, stop-"

"Luffy," Usopp interrupts. "He wants Luffy, Chopper."

He does. He wants Luffy. Please. Please.

"Let him in," Chopper says. "But, tell him he can't be loud. Or touch Zoro, I don't-"

Darkness and pain erupt through Zoro. His vision and hearing are stolen from him once again.

It can't be long before his vision clears because Chopper leans over him when he comes back. There are tears shining in the doctor's eyes. His mouth moves, but Zoro barely catches a few snatches the first few times the doctor talks.

"Zoro?" Chopper tries again. "You. Seizure. Ca. Hear m?"

He pulls in a deep breath, regretting it instantly as more pain spills over him. Another moan leaves him.

"Chopper?" a small voice asks from beyond his vision. "What-?"

"He had another seizure. Luffy, why don't-"

"Luh."

Again, he only manages the first syllable of Luffy's name. But it's enough. Even as Zoro's vision moves in and out of focus, Luffy appears, hand tentatively taking Zoro's.

"'M here, Zoro," Luffy whispers. "You're okay."

Everything is okay. Luffy is save. Even though things changed, everyone made it out of Thriller Bark okay. Now, Zoro can sleep. Three days of sleep. Then, up and ready for. For something. 

The name of the island escapes him. What happens on the island won't come either. All Zoro knows is that his captain is alright. And everything fucking hurts.

"When Zoro's really awake," Luffy mutters soothingly. "We're gonna talk."

Zoro lets out a grunt of agreement, mind not fully understanding the words as unconsciousness creeps in again.

"Cause Vivi's wearing my ribbon in her hair. N' Bear Guy didn't knock me out very good. I'm tired of waiting for Zoro to ask for help. So, when Zoro's better, we're gonna talk."

Pain flares through Zoro's entire being and Luffy's words flee his brain before he can even store them in his memories.

Sleep.

It's time to sleep now.

Three days. Then, he'll figure the rest out.

  
  


The stench of cigarette smoke assaults his nose. A hand underneath his head. The rumbling of a voice he can’t make out. Something warm but nice pooling into his mouth. He swallows on instinct, allowing the soothing liquid to move down his throat.

“He swallowed on his own,” a squeaky voice says.

“Hai. I take it that’s a good thing.”

“It’s a  _ really  _ good thing.”

More warm wet in against his tongue. He swallows again. The voices continue to chatter in the darkness, one of them praising him every time he swallows. Eventually, the warmth stops. Then, the smell of tobacco fades. 

Zoro’s mind wanders back to nothingness.

  
  


_ The moon sits high in the sky, breeze wafting across the beach. The fire burns low. Snores ring out around him, the rest of the crew sleeping soundly. Zoro watches the waves crash over each other, enjoying the warmth of his nakama around him. After two years, the very sense of them around him makes everything better. Everything easier. _

_ Luffy shifts from his spot, leaning against Zoro’s shoulder. Sleepy brown eyes watch him. Luffy hasn’t slept, not yet. Holding out for something, despite the quiet calm around them. _

_ “Zoro?” Luffy finally says. _

_ Zoro hums. _

_ “Promise me you’ll never die.” _

_ Zoro freezes, furrowing his brow as he looks down at his tired captain. Luffy has never asked Zoro for such an impossible promise before. Not all that surprising. Not after what happened with Ace. It still strikes into Zoro’s chest. He hadn’t been there to help. To protect Luffy when he desperately needed it. He knows that years from now, it will be the same. That the pain of failing his captain will never truly leave him. _

_ He wants to promise. Wants to tame the fear that’s been haunting Luffy for years. _

_ But, it’s an impossible promise. And Zoro has never been in the business of making promises he doesn’t intend to keep. _

_ “You know I can’t,” Zoro whispers. “With our dreams - my dream - it’s an impossible promise, Luffy.” _

_ His captain whines slightly, falling into him a little more. Zoro rests his cheek on top of Luffy’s head. Again, it hits him hard. Luffy needs something to hold onto. Something to bring him comfort. Because now that he’s back with his nakama, the fear of losing them again must be overwhelming. It is for Zoro.  _

_ Tugging Luffy a little closer, Zoro plants a kiss to Luffy temple. “I promise,” Zoro says, desperate to give Luffy something. Anything. “To never go where you can’t follow me.” _

_ Luffy nuzzles against him, letting out a slow breath. Not perfect, but enough. “I promise too.” Luffy’s warm arm settles around Zoro’s waist, inside the open hem of his kimono. “To never go where Zoro can’t follow.” _

“Zoro. Live.”

  
  


Violin music drifts into Zoro’s ears. Soft and calming. It sounds like home. A cold breeze moves across his forehead, almost as though someone is trying to brush his hair back. 

“Zoro,” someone whispers. “Live.”

  
  


There’s a weight on the mattress beside him and something warm on his hand, squeezing lightly. Soft breathing tells him someone is sleeping at his side. Something scratches against the bandages on his chest. Zoro forces his heavy eyelids to work. Light blinds him. It takes too many blinks to count for Zoro to finally see.

A yellow straw hat with a red ribbon takes up most of his view. Resting on his chest. Eyes flickering to the side, Zoro finds a mop of black hair and a tan hand wrapped in his. 

_ “Zoro. Live.” _

Zoro sleeps.

  
  


An empty infirmary greets Zoro when he opens his eyes. Luffy’s hat sits on his chest, a sure sign that his captain must be near. Luffy would never just leave Hat behind. But the Sunny’s decks feel empty, quiet.

Every inch of his body is stiff with bandages, wrapped too thickly for his liking. But, that’s what happens when Zoro isn’t awake to fight the doctor off. He stretches his arms out but regrets it immediately as the movement squeezes his chest. Black stars erupt around his eyes as red hot fire spreads through his chest and arms. Zoro gasps, trying to suck in a breath. 

It lasts a minute, though it feels like a lifetime. Eventually, it fades to a dull throbbing. Zoro curses softly, turning his head to search for one of his nakama again. 

Why is it empty? Why is it quiet? Where is everyone?

“Oi?” His attempt at a call comes out as a hoarse whisper. “Shit.”

Swallowing hard, Zoro closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Then he forces out hard breaths, stealing himself against the pain he knows is coming. Getting himself off of the bed doesn’t go as planned. Zoro fully intends to sit up and stand, but somehow he ends up rolling straight onto the infirmary floor. 

He wheezes out a moan, body twitching violently as though that can help expel the pain. Still, no footsteps. No one heard him fall.

Why is he alone? 

Each move requires a break. Get his arms underneath him. 

Wait. Breathe.

Force his legs to bend so that he’s resting on his knees and forearms. 

Wait. Breathe.

Raise himself into a sitting position. 

Wait. Breathe.

Grip onto the mattress. 

Wait. Breathe.

Pull himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Wait. Breathe.

He takes a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed, to look around him properly. Chopper has everything organized as usual, medicines sitting in line on his desk. The smell of disinfectant stings his nose. Beside Chopper’s desk lean his katana, all three sitting patiently. Red hangs from around Wadou’s hilt, the ribbon still knotted tightly. 

Breathe.

Zoro ties Luffy’s hat around his neck and forces his legs underneath him. 

Wait. Breathe.

His first step sends him stumbling and he catches Chopper’s desk, using his arms to keep him on his feet.

Wait. Breathe.

He straightens again and slips his katana into their rightful place. There’s something wrong. Something is off on Sunny’s decks. Zoro uses the desk to push himself to the wall.

Wait. Breathe.

His arms ache as he presses them into the wall, leaning against it to keep all of his weight from his screaming legs. His hand closes around the door handle.

Wait. Breathe.

He pulls the door open, leaning against the door frame as he looks out at Sunny’s deck. And freezes. His heart skids to a painful halt, legs buckling beneath him and forcing him to cling to the door frame, stay pieces of wood cutting into his fingertips.

Bubbles float around the deck.

In the distance, screams ring out. Black smoke dances in thick clouds.

One of the bubbles in front of him pops.

Sabaody.

“No.” The word leaves Zoro as he pushes himself forward. His chest heaves. Panic attacking from all sides.

The bubbles around him begin to pop one by one. Taunting him.

“No.”

The presence hits him hard as Kuma appears, standing before the mast, watching him. Eyes calm and impassive. In the distance, another explosion rings out. Zoro’s legs turn numb and he drops to the grass, staring up at the man. It’s all too familiar. Looking up at Kuma, surrounded by terror and full of pain, hoping against hoping that his crew is okay. That he hasn’t failed them all.

“Tell me, Roronoa Zoro.” Kuma says, pulling off one of his gloves as he steps toward Zoro. “If you could visit one person on vacation, who would it be?”

Zoro’s breath hitches in a gasp, panic shaking his body. “Sabo,” he chokes out, unable to even feel ashamed of the panicked tears filling his eyes. “Please. Sabo.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. Luffy and Zoro promised to never go where the other can't follow. Zoro gets to wake up on Sabaody to a less than empty ship and ask, for one more time, for help to save his nakama. The real question is, will Kuma let him?
> 
> In chapter twenty-two, Luffy questions love, the crew meet a mermaid for the first (second) time, and Vivi begins to understand why it always has to end in a fight. See you all there!
> 
> Remember to stay health, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For years, she’s done her best. Tucked away any resentment or anger for the good of others. Let people walk all over her, step on her, push her around. All in order to make her father proud and ensure that Alabasta has allies and trade partners._   
>  _But, Vivi isn’t the princess of Alabasta anymore. Now, she’s a pirate. And pirates are free. To go where they want and to do as they please._   
>  _To feel as they please. Now, Vivi is free to feel for herself._   
>  _And, right now, Vivi feels angry._
> 
> (Luffy makes a decision. The crew will do anything to protect their nakama. And Vivi finally understands why everything has to end in a fight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Almost 200 comments. I don't think you guys know how much that means to me. I smile everytime I get an email telling me that someone else has taken the time out of their day to give me their thoughts on my work. It means the world. As always, I am an anxious mess of emotions, so I apologize for not responding to you guys personally. But please know, you guys are the reason that I've written 130 thousand in less than two months! That is absolutely crazy. Thank you so much for all of the support and love you've given me. 
> 
> Sabaody, everyone. Just. Sabaody. I remember this arc being the most terrifying thing when I first watched it. From the horror of auctioning people off to that heart stopping moment when I thought Kizaru was actually going to kill Zoro to the terror of watching Luffy lose his crewmates, one by one. Sabaody is just terrible. And I will be traumatized by bubbles forever because of it. That being said, the most horrible part of me hopes that I achieved the same kind of tone with this chapter. I have mixed feelings on how this chapter came out and it was actually one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I hope you guys end up enjoying it!

Vivi hates telling the story. Thinking about what happened makes her want to cry. Having to voice to her nakama what happened - having to tell them that she abandoned them and they died without her there - makes it impossible to to speak without struggling not to throw up. Sanji and Robin sit on either side of her, Robin’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. Luffy at the head of the table with his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he glares at the table.

“We-we died?” Usopp squeaks once she’s finished.

Vivi hugs herself a little tighter, Robin giving her a small squeeze. Across the table, Nami shakes her head slowly.

“That’s not possible,” Nami says. “It’s not. Time travel, Vivi. It’s insane. It’s not possible. Are you sure that Enel didn’t do something to you while-”

“Nami,” Luffy interrupts, voice firm. “It started at Alabasta.”

“What started at Alabasta?” Chopper asks, voice small. 

“Zoro started acting different. Scared.” 

“Maybe it was something else,” Nami says. “Maybe it was-”

“Nami-san,” Vivi forces herself to whisper. “I know what happened.”

“We’re in the Grand Line, Nami-sis.” Franky shifts in his seat. “Anything’s possible around here.”

“But _time travel_?”

“All myths are often based in facts,” Robin pipes up. “If someone started to speak about time travel, it’s because they experienced something like it.”

“Robin.”

“Nami-san,” Sanji sighs. “Denying something doesn’t make it any less real.”

“No,” Nami says. Her eyes water as she turns to look at Vivi, shaking her head. “No. Because. Because that’s not possible. This was just a bad dream, Vivi.”

Luffy’s gaze settles on their navigator. “Nami.”

“No!” Nami stands, slamming her hands on the table. Luffy’s frown deepens. “No! This isn’t possible. This isn’t happening, Luffy.” 

“Nami-san.”  
“ _No_ , Sanji-kun! It wouldn’t. This doesn’t happen. Zoro would never let that happen to us.”

“Nami, _enough_ ,” Luffy growls. “Zoro didn’t let anything happen. It isn’t his job to take care of us. And you shouldn’t tell him it is.”

“I never said it was,” Nami snaps. Lies. “But, it’s true, Luffy. You know that Zoro would never let this happen to us.”

_That’s why he’s been killing himself to make sure it doesn’t. Because you died and he thinks its his fault. He blames himself. Just like he thought you would._

The room turns ice cold. Sanji and Luffy snap straight, both of their eyes searching the room. Robin’s hand tightens on Vivi’s shoulder as Usopp shudders, shifting a little closer to Chopper. Brook hums, looking down at his tea.

Sanji sits up a little straight. “Oi, Luffy?” 

Luffy’s brow furrows, eyes gaze searching the room. “I feel it too.”

“Feel what?” Usopp asks, voice quaking as though he doesn’t really want to know.

He doesn’t. At the first mention of ghosts, Usopp and Chopper will probably jump off of the ship. Vivi lets out a long breath, feeling the cold begin to settle in around her again. For the first time in her life, the cold is far more comforting than warmth.

“There’s someone here,” Sanji enters, moving as though to stand.

“What?” Usopp and Chopper shoot to their feet as well.

Franky tenses, looking up and around. Nami inches closer to Usopp.

“That invisible guy?” Franky asks. “Could he have snuck on board?”

“And hid out all this time?” Sanji scoffs. “Luffy and I would have noticed the cat guy by now.”

Luffy shakes his head. “Somebody else. He’s been in with Zoro all day. Now, he’s here.”

“Who is he?” Chopper asks, body trembling with fear. 

“If we can’t see him, there’s only one explaination! A ghost followed us from Thriller Bark!” Usopp shouts.

The two of them begin to run back and forth, shouting about ghosts and monsters. Sighing, Vivi rolls her eyes, leaning into Robin a little more.

“Oi, oi!” Franky shouts when Usopp steps on his feet.

“Will you idiots cut it out?” Sanji snaps. “This isn’t a circus.”

“Sanji!” Chopper cries. “There’s a ghost on the ship.” 

“A ghost is about as likely as time travel,” Nami snarls. “Stop putting ideas in his head, Usopp.”

“We’re all going to-”

_“Yameru!”_

The room freezes, all eyes moving to their captain. Luffy stares back, eyes wide with confusion. Because, despite the fact that Luffy’s voice had shouted for them all to stop, it isn’t Luffy who’d spoken. Brook lets out another hum, setting down his tea.

“Perhaps,” the musician says, interlocking his fingers and staring at a spot over Vivi’s head. “You should go back into the infirmary with Zoro-san. I’m afraid you haven’t done much more than cause panic here.”

The cold vanishes. Vivi’s question is answered before she even asks it. 

“B-Brook?” Usopp whimpers. “Who are you talking to?”

“Me,” Luffy answers before Brook can. He eyes the skeleton closely. “Right?”

After a long pause, Brook nods.

Luffy smiles slightly, only fading when he looks back at Nami. “Vivi’s telling the truth. She wouldn’t lie. Nami needs to accept that. Everybody does. Zoro isn’t supposed to protect us. We’re supposed to protect each other. N’ when he wakes up, Nami’s gonna tell him that.” Luffy’s tone leaves no room for argument as he stands. “Sanji, lemme know when dinner’s ready?”

Sanji nods calmly. “Of course, Sencho.”

“Yosh.”

Their captain vanishes without another word, leaving them in silence. Robin’s hand runs up and down Vivi’s arm in a comforting gesture. Vivi rests her head on Robin’s shoulder, watching the rest of the crew. Nami lowers herself back into a chair. Chopper and Usopp hug each other, pressing into the couch. Sanji pushes himself to his feet, crossing the kitchen to light a cigarette.

“Vivi?” Usopp asks, haltingly.

Vivi raises her gaze to him, not trusting her voice.

“We really died?”

Jaw trembling, Vivi nods. Tears trickle down her cheeks, even though she should have run out of them ages ago.

“How could you not tell us?” Nami whispers, voice numb.

“Because he trusted me, Nami-san.” Vivi wipes her cheeks and sits up again. “He lost everyone. I didn’t want him to lose me too.” 

Nami drops her gaze.

“So, what comes next, little sis?” Franky asks,

“She doesn’t know,” Sanji says firmly. “And it does matter. If it did, Luffy would have asked her. If we spend too much time panicking over what might happen, we’ll get ourselves killed before we even reach that island.”

“He’s right,” Robin says. “Worrying about the future means we lose focus on the present. Death has always been a possibility. Why dread it now?”

The others don’t look entirely convinced, biting their tongues and refusing to look in Vivi’s direction. Brushing her hair away from her face, Vivi pushes her chair back and stands.

“I’m going to see how Luffy-san and Zoro are,” she says. “I think you all need a chance to talk without me here.”

“Vivi-chan.”

“It’s alright. It’s a lot to take in, I know. Just, please remember, it was never our intention to hurt any of you.”

Luffy glances at her curiously as she slips into the infirmary, but doesn’t ask her to leave. Vivi takes it as permission to stay, slipping into the office chair. Her captain has Zoro’s hand in his, playing with the swordsman’s hair, with his hat sitting on Zoro’s chest still. 

Most of the bruises still shine dully against his skin, ugly and painful colors. The color has returned to his skin, making some of the darker marks harder to see and the bandages stand out in a blinding whte. Strange white marks litter the unbandaged parts of his arms, as though his skin had been stretched past its limits and torn. She wonders if they’ll fade in time. Wonders if he’d had those same marks at twenty-one.

“Ne, Vivi?” Luffy’s soft voice breaks the quiet.

Vivi hums, pulling her gaze from the slow rise and fall of Zoro’s chest to look at him.

“If I don’t turn out to be like him, you think Zoro’s still gonna love me?”

She blinks, brow furrowing for a moment before it dawns on her. Crossing the room, Vivi perches herself on the side of Zoro’s bed to smile at her captain. “Luffy-san, I think that Zoro fell in love with you before you and him were different. I think that love will never waver. No matter what happens or what changes, you are you. And Zoro will always love you.”

Lips twisting in thought, Luffy brushes back Zoro’s hair slowly. “I’m always gonna love Zoro too,” he whispers, as though Vivi isn’t even there. “No matter what. Think he knows that?”

Vivi’s gaze finds the katana leaning against Chopper’s desk, eyes lingering on the splash of red against his white sword. “I have no doubt.”

“We’re looking for a safe place,” Luffy tells Camie and Hachi as he finishes another plate of takoyaki.

Everyone’s head shot up, looking toward their captain. Luffy frowns down at the bar in front of him, obvious displeasure on his face. Whatever’s on his mind, the captain’s doesn’t like what he’s going to say. Vivi’s stomach churns, watching Hachi, Camie, and Pappag blink back at him. After rescuing all three of them from Duval and the sea king, they all - crew included - expected Camie to lead them to Fishman Island. Just like Nami had asked her to when they’d agreed to fight Duval. 

But, at the first mention of finding someone to coat their ship, Luffy’s face had fallen.

“Somewhere safe?” Pappag’s face contorts in confusion, the paranoid starfish already a bundle of nerves and suspicion. “Why?”

“Our nakama - Zoro - is hurt. He’s been asleep for a really long time and we don’t know when he’s gonna wake up. My brother’s in big trouble and I gotta go help him. But, I can’t bring Zoro.”

Shock seems to course through the Strawhat crew.

“Luffy, hold on a minute.” Nami slips off the railing beside Vivi, her stoney silence finally broken after the crew helped one of Arlong’s old crew. “Without Zoro, we wouldn’t ever know where we’re going.”

“Vivi knows.” Luffy’s eyes find Vivi. “Right?”

All eyes move to Vivi and she shifts under the critical looks. Everyone’s gazes seem to be trying to tell her something different. Nami wants her to lie. Sanji wants her to tell the truth. Usopp thinks she should avoid getting them into trouble. Luffy’s eyes, though, hold a challenge. Luffy dares her to hold another truth from him. To keep him from helping someone he cares about.

Swallowing hard, Vivi nods. “I do. But, Luffy-san, Zoro-”

“Don’t care,” Luffy says firmly. “Ace promised me he’d never die. I’m gonna make him keep that promise. And Zoro can’t come. Even if he was awake, he’s hurt too bad.” He turns back to Camie and Hachi. “We need some place for Zoro to sleep while I go rescue Ace.”

“Luffy, wait just a second,” Sanji protests. “Think this over.”

“I’m not gonna let Ace die.”

“I’m not asking you to. But, I am asking you to think. Zoro’s already a mess, Luffy. What do you think is going to happen if he wakes up, knowing what’s coming next, and we aren’t there? Nami-san on the ship when he thought she shouldn’t have been was enough to send him into a full fledged panic attack.”

“He won’t be alone. Chopper’s gonna stay here and take care of him.”

Sanji shakes his head slowly. “Luffy.”

It won’t be enough. Just Chopper there won’t be enough to keep Zoro from panic. From hurting himself. 

“I can’t,” Luffy interrupts firmly. “Be in two places at once. And I can’t wait for Zoro to wake up. Ace is in trouble _now_. Nobody has to come with me. But, I can’t let Ace die. And I’ve waited long enough for Zoro to wake up. So, I’m gonna trust my nakama to take care of Zoro while I take care of Ace.”

“Luffy-san. If something happens to you,” Vivi trails off. 

It will kill what little sense of self Zoro has left. Vivi shudders at the thought of it. The only thing that’s brought Zoro out of his head, helped him escape that island, has been his nakama. Without Luffy, Zoro will never be Zoro again.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to me.”

He can’t know that. “Luffy-san.”

“It won’t. I decided.” The thin line of Luffy’s lips and the determination flaring in his eyes steals Vivi’s breath. “Me and him are different. You said so. Just because he couldn’t save Ace doesn’t mean I can’t.” Luffy shakes his head at her. “You and Zoro spent too much time being scared of the future. I’m not gonna be. I’m gonna save Ace and be back before Zoro wakes up. Then, Zoro’s gonna be fine.” He turns back to Hachi and Camie again. “Do you know a safe place for Zoro to sleep?”

“Well, we could bring him home with us,” Camie offers. “To Fishman Island.”

“No,” Nami protests firmly. “We haven’t found it without someone to guide us. We aren’t sending an injured crewmate somewhere we can’t find him without help.”

“Yeah, but Nami,” Usopp says slowly. “If we can’t find it, that means no one else will be able to either. Zoro would be safe there.”

“No.” Nami’s hands clench. Her tone leaves no room for argument. “Think of another option.”

“Well.” Hachi speaks hesitantly. “I do have a friend on Sabaody, a nearby island. He might be willing to help.”

Luffy smiles. “Yosh. To Sabaody!”

Every part of Vivi’s body trembles with rage. The auction house is stuffed so full, the air turns thick with body heat and an overabundance of carbon dioxide. One by one, people are led onto that stage, shackled and collared, and then they’re bid on. Other people pay money to decide their fate. Vivi knows the horrors of the world. Not too long ago, she and Rebecca had stood side by side, protesting Shirahoshi’s attempted enslavement because a Celestial decided on a whim that he wanted her. A princess, beloved by so many. Just because someone thought they were special enough to decide another person’s fate.

Her stomach twists in knots. Instinct screams at her to just go to the back and sneak Camie out with her Devil Fruit. But, that won’t do them any good. Not with that collar on. Nami’s plan is better. Safer in theory. It will keep them from blowing Cami up. But, Vivi isn’t entirely certain that buying their friend will save her. Despite the hoard of people shoved into the building, there is a gap in the front of the crowd, as though a barrier separates the crowd from someone else. And, if she squints, Vivi thinks she can see the tops of bubbles.

Because breathing the air of commoners is unexpectable. 

“Sanj-san,” Vivi says, unable to pull her gaze from the crowd. “I think I know why Luffy-san hits a Celestial.”

Sanji’s eyes move down to her before he lets out a long breath, chewing on the cigarette in his mouth. “That sounds about right.”

“Zoro isn’t awake yet.” Vivi’s voice trembles.

“Don’t worry, Vivi-chan. We’ll figure something out. If the idiot wanted everything to go according to his plan, he should have told you what it was.”

“It’s not entirely Zoro’s fault,” Vivi admits. “I didn’t want him to think too far ahead. It made him panic. And, I think he must have been awake last time. He told me it would only be three days. As long as he’s awake, he thought everything would go the same.”

“That’s because he’s an idiot,” Sanji sighs. “He changed things the moment you left Alabasta with us, Vivi-chan. He can’t honestly expect things to stay the same.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Usopp asks from Sanji’s other side.

“Mind your business, Usopp,” Sanji snaps.

The man on stage collapses suddenly, red spilling from his mouth. A few startled shouts ring out from the crowd around them and Vivi turns her head away, hoping the suicide hasn’t caused him too much suffering. Vaguely, she hears Sanji gently explain to Nami what’s happened. She ignores the words, gaze searching the crows again and wishes desperately for Zoro’s steady presence at her side.

Cold black eyes meet hers, sizing her up lazily. The face of the man, slumped in one of the seats beside a polar bear in a startlingly orange jumpsuit, feels so familiar. Vivi knows she’s seen him before. Committed his face to memory for some reason. He stares back, eyebrow quirking in silent question. Vivi nibbles on her bottom lip, refusing to turn away until she places his face. Because he’s important. Somewhere in the future, this man is important.

An ally. One of Luffy’s allies.

“Vivi-chan?” Sanji says.

Vivi pulls her gaze from Trafalgar Law to look back up at him. Concern fills Sanji’s eyes, gaze moving from Vivi to Law and back again.

“What is it?” 

“That’s Trafalgar Law,” Vivi tells him in a low whisper. The heat of Law’s gaze remains on her. “He’s one of your allies. You defeated one of the Shichibukai at Dressrosa with his help.”

When?”

“In two years. It was in all the papers. And I’ve met Rebecca, the princess that they helped free from Doflamingo. She’s spoken very highly of both Luffy-san and Trafalgar. He’s with you all when you fight Kaido as well.”

“The Yonko?” 

Vivi nods, shoving the thoughts to the back of her mind. That’s too far ahead. They don’t need to worry about that now.

“So, friend, not foe,” Sanji mutters. “Don’t kill him. Got it. The rest of these bastards are up for debate.”

“There she is,” Nami breathes.

Viv’s attention snaps back to the stage. The dead man’s mess has been cleaned and now Camie sits in an oversized fishbowl, slamming her hands against the glass. Terror fills Camie’s eyes, her terror slamming into Vivi and Vivi finds herself clasping Sanji’s suit coat to keep from marching onto the stage. 

“It’s alright, Vivi-chan,” Sanji tells her. “Zoro said everything would be fine, right?”

“He said it had to happen,” Vivi replies, voice trembling. “But, I think he meant with him here.”

“We’ll just have to pick up the slack then, won’t we?” A forced smile fills Sanji’s face. “Nami-san’s plan is a good one. Maybe-”

“FIve hundred million beli!”

The shout silences the entire auction house. Vivi feels sick. In the first row, one of the Celestials rises, shouting about his bid and how he’s always wanted a mermaid. No other bidders rise up. Nami hits her knees, eyes full of shock and despair. Vivi’s eyes move back to Camie, pounding against the glass, lips moving. Calling for help.

Vivi’s feet step forward of her own accord. She can’t do this anymore. Sit by knowing a friend needs help and do nothing. She absolutely refuses to let anyone else be hurt in front of her without at least trying to do something about it. Sanji’s arm wraps around her waist, halting her before she can go further. He traps her against him, the sling of his injured arm digging into her back. “Vivi-chan, stop.”

“We need to help her.”

“There’s nothing we can do right now. Wait for Sencho.”

There has to be something they can do. They brought Camie to this island. She’d set out with them to help find this mysterious Rayleigh, the man who can protect Zoro while they’re away. And slavers had taken her. Because of them.

“I’m not letting them take her.” Fierce anger wraps around her chest.

“We’ll figure something out, Vivi-chan. Wait for Luffy.”

“I’m not letting someone else get hurt.”

The gavel bangs down to signal the end of bidding and Sanji’s grip tightens, lifting Vivi up to spin her away from the stage with a small grunt. Anger and confusion bubble beneath her skin. The Strawhats have never backed away from protecting a friend before. Celestial or no Celestial, they shouldn’t be starting to back down now.

The ceiling explodes and Luffy spills into the auction house with a flying fish rider, somehow managing to land on his feet. He pats a hand to his head, as though to adjust his hat, but freezes when he realizes his treasure isn’t present. He blinks, relaxing after a moment, probably realizing that he left it sitting on Zoro’s chest in the infirmary. Luffy’s gaze searching the house, squinting through the settling dust.

“Oi, Camie!” Luffy’s eyes find the stage. “We’ve been looking for you. You scared us!”

Without a second’s hesitation, Luffy bolts toward the stage. Sanji’s arm remains around Vivi’s waist, holding her close. The rest of the Strawhats freeze in shock as Luffy races toward the stage. Toward their friend.

 _“It’s the only place that can compare to that island.”_ Zoro had told her. Warned her.

The reality of it slams into Vivi all at once as she watches Hachi try to stop Luffy. It steals her breath and leaves her frozen. Sabaody isn’t finding an aftermath. It’s having to live through the cause. Sabaody is watching people she cares for hurt and knowing there is nothing she can do to stop it.

Luffy finally shakes Hachi off, angrily announcing that Camie is not for sale. Around them, the crowd begins to shout out in disgust and anger as Hachi’s disguise falls away. Vivi’s heart clenches, anger grinding in her bones. Hachi has never done them any wrong. He only wants to help his friend. His heart so pure that even Nami - who he had done wrong to - has forgiven him.

A flash of gold catches Viv’s eye as the Celestial that tried to buy Camie moves forward. His pistol steadies, pointing at Hachi’s unsuspecting back.

_“It’s the only place that can compare to that island.”_

Vivi takes advantage of Sanji’s lingering shock and flings his hand from her waist. Her Devil Fruit moves her to Hachi’s side in the nick of time. The gunshot rings out and Vivi shoves Hachi hard. Blinding, burning agony wraps around her abdomen and Vivi’s leg gives out. She hits the steps hard, biting down on her lower lip until she tastes blood.

This monster doesn’t get to hear her scream.

“You!” The Celestial shouts above her. “How dare you get in the way of my shot. I was going to get to shoot the fishman.”

Clenching her fists, Vivi glares up at him. “That was the point,” she tells him through gritted teeth. “I wasn’t going to let you hurt my friend.”

Everything her father taught her screams for Vivi to stop talking. After accidentally insulting a Celestial, the best - only - thing to do is apologize and wait for them to decide your fate. But, this wasn’t an accident. And Vivi’s heart pounds with so much rage, she isn’t sure how to contain it anymore. For years, she’s done her best. Tucked away any resentment or anger for the good of others. Let people walk all over her, step on her, push her around. All in order to make her father proud and ensure that Alabasta has allies and trade partners.

But, Vivi isn’t the princess of Alabasta anymore. Now, she’s a pirate. And pirates are free. To go where they want and to do as they please.

To feel as they please. Now, Vivi is free to feel for herself. 

And, right now, Vivi feels angry. 

She isn’t the only one.

From the corner of her eye, Vivi watches Luffy stalk back toward them with a terrifyingly quiet calm. The Celestial doesn’t seem to notice, too busy leveling his pistol with Vivi’s head. Clenching her teeth, she refuses to blink, staring up at him without flinching. The anger flooding her veins leaves no room for fear.

Pain drums dully against her bleeding side as she glares up at him.

Then, a smug smile crosses his lps. “You are quite a beautiful girl. I want this one as well! Once we’ve removed her nuisance of a tongue, she will look perfect feeding me. Don’t you think so, Father? A new slave for free and a mermaid as well. This is my day!”

The slap of Luffy’s sandals on the stairs is deafening. Even as she feels blood slipping down her side, soaking her clothing and the surrounding floor, Vivi can’t help but give the disgusting man before her a small smirk.

“I don't think that plan is going to work out for you.” Vivi forces sincerity into her voice. “My deepest apologies.”

There’s something oddly satisfying about watching Luffy’s fist connect with someone’s face. Especially when it's someone so arrogant and unsuspecting. It’s a strangely primal gratification that spreads to the core of Vivi’s body. In the blink of an eye, the Celestial is replaced by Luffy, fiery rage filling her captain’s eyes. The wall crumbles from where the Celestial hits it. The entire auction house falls silent around them for a moment, all stunned. 

“Wha-what did you do?” Pappag whines.

“Strawhat,” Hachi says in a small voice. “You promised, even if you saw someone shot in front of you.”

“But it wasn’t someone,” Sanji says.

Within seconds, Vivi’s crew surrounds her. Chopper gently takes her hand from the bullet wound to access the damage. Everyone else turns angry eyes to the auction house security pouring in.

“It was nakama,” Nami finishes, twirling her clima tact.

“It can’t be helped,” Franky tells them with a shrug. “Especially when we’re following Mugiwara around.”

Most of the crowd around them run for the exits, screaming in terror. Scanning the nearly empty seats, Vivi spots familiar dark eyes, watching with surprising amusement. Finding it funny that their crew has brought an Admiral to the island because Luffy has a short temper. No wonder Trafalgar Law teams up with Luffy. He must be as insane as her captain is.

Her side burns as Chopper begins to clean the wound and Vivi hisses in pain. Beneath the sounds of their crew going to battle with those dumb enough to charge, Chopper’s soft apology for causing her pain is nearly inaudible.

“It looks like the bullet went straight through. And, I think it missed any vital organs. You were really lucky, Vivi.”

A member of the auction house security flies over their heads. Vivi smiles down at the young doctor, fighting to hold back a grimace as he presses a bandage to her bleeding side.

“I wasn’t worried, Tony-kun. I have the best doctor in the world to look after me.”

“Asshole, that doesn’t make me happy.” 

Vivi smiles down at him. Luffy lands beside her, blinking down at her curiously.

“Did this happen last time too?” her captain asks. “Is that why you didn’t wanna leave Zoro here? Cause now an Admiral’s gonna come?”

“I’m not positive,” Vivi says, wincing as Chopper finishes dressing her wound. “But I had a feeling, Luffy-san. Trouble follows us like a viver card.”

“We have to hurry and get that collar off Camie before the Marines get here,” Nami says. “Where is Franky with those keys?”

From the seats, someone scoffs. “Hate to break it to you, Mugiwara,” Trafalgar Law says, looking all too relaxed. “But the Marines are already here.”

Luffy turns to look at him, eyebrows narrowed and lips pulled in a growl. “Who the hell are you? And what’s with the bear?”

Vivi doesn’t manage to bite back her giggle completely as she climbs to her feet, ignoring Chopper’s protests. The bear’s cheeks turn red beneath his fur and he lets out a soft mutter of “Bepo”, which Vivi assumes must be his name.

“You picked a bad time to lose your cool,” Trafalgar Law continues without answering Luffy’s questions. “The Marines surrounded the island long before the auction ever began. They have a base here, but my guess is that they came here looking for someone. Not sure who it is, but I doubt they were betting on some dumbass punching a Celestial Dragon in the face. Quite a show you’ve put on here.”

Luffy’s lips twist in annoyance and he huffs out a breath. “Vivi.”

_Who is he?_

“Trafalgar Law,” Vivi tells him. “The Surgeon of Death. He’s the captain of the Heart Pirates. Don’t punch him.”

Even if she doesn’t know how, Trafalgar Law is important. She very much doubts that Luffy punching him in the face because the other captain annoyed him will bring a strong start to their alliance. A dark eyebrow is raised, cold eyes focusing Vivi. 

“Oh, so they’re pirates? Even the bear? Suge!” Luffy motions to the redhead in the back, a crazed smile across his face. “And him?”

Vivi eyes the other man and his surrounding crew carefully, trying to place their faces as well. A shiver runs down her spine. Trafalgar Law’s reputation has always been well known, but not quite as well known as this man’s. Known for the kind of cruelty that makes pirates feared so completely. 

“Eustas Kid,” she tells him. “The Kid Pirates. You can probably punch him if you want.”

“Vivi,” Nami hisses. “Don’t encourage him!”

“He’s the one who has a higher bounty than Luffy,” Usopp whines.

A gunshot rings out. Vivi spins, watching the female Celestial aim a gun at Camie. Her hand clasps Luffy’s forearm.

“Luffy-san.”

Her captain spins, turning to the stage. The wave crashes over Vivi as it shoots out, whatever power Luffy’s obtained. She’s felt it before. When Luffy wanted them out of the infirmary. The urge to drop down, to get out of Luffy’s way hits her but she manages to keep herself on her feet. 

Most of the auction house isn't as lucky. The female Celestial falls backward, unconscious, along with the remaining guards and staff. 

“What the hell?” Trafalgar Law mutters.

“What the hell indeed?” A figure appears from the hole on the stage, an old man in a long coat and shorts. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone with your power, kid.”

“Rayleigh!” Hachi cheers.

“You damn pirates have some nerve!” The voice echoes around them. Every member of their crew starts, searching around them for the man. “Look what you’ve done.”

What Luffy had done, to be fair. When “Bear Guy” had done nothing to answer his questions about Zoro and Sabo, their captain had lost his temper with surprising speed. A few small assisting kicks from Sanji and their opponent had fallen. 

Vivi shoves herself to her feet, gaze searching the grove around them as Sanji moves back toward her and Nami, arm out as though that alone will be enough to protect them.

“There!” Chopper cries, pointing to one of the trees. 

Two figures leap, landing hard enough to kick up dust around them. One of them shouts at PX-4, who Vivi assumes is the body laying in the middle of the grove, rambling on about how much the Pacifista cost and how awful it will look in his reports. The dust clears and Vivi takes a step back, staring up at the face of yet another Kuma.

“This is bad,” she whispers.

Sentomaru gives answers with ease, despite his insistence on being tight lipped. Usopp can be rather tricky when he wants to be. The awful humming fills the air again, their latest Warlord look-alike glowing with the bright yellow of another beam. 

The explosion knocks everyone back, only Sanji and Luffy landing on their feet. Vivi pushes herself up, helping Nami as well before she turns her gaze back to Luffy and Sanji. The two look concerned, their gazes striking into her chest. If Luffy and Sanji are worried, she knows she should be as well. 

“What do you want to do, Sencho?” Sanji asks. 

“I’m gonna fight,” Luffy replies firmly. He glances back at the rest of them, eyes alight with fiery determination. “Split up,” he orders. “Sanji’s gonna take Vivi and Chopper back to Sunny. We gotta get Zoro somewhere safe. The rest of you, get somewhere safe. Wait three days. Then, meet back at Sunny. Go. Now!”

“Luffy-san,” Vivi starts to protest.

“Captain’s orders,” Luffy snarls, turning back to Sentomaru and cracking his knuckles. “Go!”

“Vivi-chan, come on,” Sanji says, holding a hand out for her. “Luffy’s right. Zoro needs us now.” 

The rest of the crew spread out, Franky, Robin and Nami sprinting to the right while Usopp and Brook take the left. Gritting her teeth and glancing back at Luffy as he clashes with the Marine, Vivi turns to follow Sanji and Chopper.

In the distance, an explosion rings out. Vivi glances back over her shoulder, watching smoke billow from the direction that Nami had taken. Her heart skips a beat, feet slowing for just a moment. Then, Sanji’s hand wraps around her wrist to pull her on. 

“Keep going, Vivi-chan. I’ll go back for them if they need help. You and Chopper have to get to Sunny.”

Luffy’s shouts of rage echo in the air. Crumbling ground and cement follow, but she doesn’t hear Luffy cry out in surprise or pain. Hoping it's a good sign, Vivi forces herself to continue on. Luffy and Sanji are right. The one in the most danger right now is Zoro. Someone needs to get to him, now. 

“Usopp!”

Usopp screams in pain and Brook lets out a shout of fear. Vivi’s feet stumble to a halt. Sanji and Chopper stop as well, all of them turning toward the explosion. Sentomaru pulls himself out of the crater Luffy slammed him into with an angry huff. 

“What took you so long, Uncle Kizaru?”

The bright yellow form standing over Usopp finally fades to the shape of a man. Slowly, his features become more obvious. Vivi’s lips part, eyes widening as paralyzing fear grips her. Unable to bite back the gasp of terror, Vivi takes a step back, her hand shooting out to grab Sanji’s suit coat. 

“Vivi-chan?” 

“That’s him,” Vivi whimpers, her chest heaving. “That’s the Admiral from the island.”

Sanji’s shocked and unsure gaze shoots down to her before up to Kizaru again. “Shit. Shit.” He pulls himself from Vivi’s grip and takes off toward Usopp and Brook at a dead sprint. “Chopper! Get to Zoro! Don’t stop!”

The Admiral raises his leg, yellow taking over the limb. An attack. Like the yellow beams that the Kuma look-alikes have been shooting. Like the yellow that he’d been shooting on the island while he fought the blonde man. This is his power. His attack.

Sanji will never make it in time.

Vivi throws herself forward, letting the ground disappear beneath her feet. Her hands wrap around the back of Usopp’s shirt, ignoring the wet blood that seeps into her palms, and pulls. Again, the ground vanishes and reappears. Usopp lets out a grunt of pain and surprise, Vivi letting out a gasp of panic as they land beside Sanji. Away from the Admiral. Safe for now.

Sanji stumbles to a halt, ripping his arm from its sling and skidding to his knees to pull Usopp up, onto his back without pause. The cook’s face twists in a grimace as he forces his broken had to work. Vivi scrambles to her feet, glancing back at Chopper. The young doctor is running back toward them.

“No.” The word leaves her in a soft whisper.

He shouldn’t be coming back. He needs to get to Zoro. Someone needs to get to Zoro. 

Yellow streaks come between her and Chopper, the Admiral taking form again. Luffy screams their names in the distance. Behind her, Sanji lets out a curse.

“Vivi-chan,” Sanji says. “Go.”

Use your power, he’s telling her. Get away. She can’t. All of Vivi’s limbs are frozen with terror, tears blurring her vision as she looks up at the man who murdered her nakama. 

“Vivi!” Luffy screams, a desperate plea in his voice. From the corner of her eye, she sees him running toward them. “Run!”

She can’t. None of her muscles listen to her. Not even her mouth will move. 

Yellow gathers at the Admiral’s fingertip as he points at her, index finger pointed at her chest. Vivi’s lips tremble, unable to tame the fear flooding through her veins. 

“Vivi-chan!”

“Vivi!”

A flash of silver interrupts the gold as Kizaru’s arm is shoved away and Vivi goes weak at the knees as the Dark King appears in front of her. Whatever Rayleigh says is drowned out by the thunder of Vivi’s heart. An arm snakes around her waist and she’s thrown backwards, slamming into the safety of her captain’s chest. 

“Sanji, is Usopp-?”

“I’ve got him, Luffy. He’s gonna be fine. We gotta move.”

Sanji bolts away from Rayleigh and Kizaru, Luffy shoving Vivi after them. She stumbles, her legs still weak with fear, but manages to keep herself up right. It takes all of her strength not to look back. Somewhere, Sentomaru shouts out. 

Chopper runs toward them, catching up to them with ease. 

“You’re supposed to be with Zoro,” Luffy tells the young doctor firmly.

“I couldn’t leave you guys,” Chopper mutters tearfully.

“PX-1!” Sentomaru shouts. “Aim for Blackleg! They’re the weakest.”

Vivi’s hands tremble. Fear shaking her body and sending a thick fog through her mind. She doesn’t want to find them dead again. Can’t find them dead again. Something needs to be done. They need to know what to do next.

Another beam shoots past them, barely missing Sanji, but the resulting explosion knocks all of them off their feet. Squeezing her eyes closed and biting back a sob, Vivi pushes herself up to look at the Pacifista stalking toward them. 

“Usopp,” Sanji moans, moving toward the groaning sniper. 

“Stand down, PX-1.”

The voice is enough to freeze PX-1. Vivi’s heart stops as the ground trembles lightly as she turns to look up at Bartholomew Kuma. The real Bartholomew Kuma. 

“ _You_ ,” Luffy snarls behind Vivi.

Kuma ignores him, stripping off one of his gloves as he stares down at her with impassive eyes. “Nefertari Vivi,” he says calmly. “If you could visit one person on vacation, who would it be?”

His large palm swipes toward her before she can respond. The world turns dark and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter Twenty-Two is finished everyone! Vivi assures Luffy that Zoro's love is undying. Luffy wants to save Ace and Zoro. Vivi finally gets to feel for herself. And Kuma arrives to separate the Strawhats without their swordsman. 
> 
> With Sabaody finished, we are onto preparing for Marineford! Zoro finds something surprising awaiting him when he arrives at his destination. And, without his nakama there for him, the wounds on Zoro's heart begin to crack open again.
> 
> Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Curses rush through his mind, stomach churning uncomfortably. Heat begins sweeping through him, his fingers twitching against his control. Squeezing his eyes closed and biting down on his lower lip, Zoro leans his head back and tries to breathe._   
>  _Searching for something, anything to grip onto. The smell of the cook’s food. The melody of Bink’s Sake. The laughter of their youngest crewmates. Something to bring him back. They aren’t dead._   
>  _They are, but they aren’t._   
>  _He has to save them. They aren’t dead and Zoro has to save them._
> 
> (Zoro wakes up to a familiar face. Luffy's voice remains with his swordsman. The rest of the crew's destination shifts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic attacks_   
>  _Minor self harm_   
>  **Please read responsibly! For a more detailed explanation of where these triggers will occur, please read the end notes.**
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope this update finds you well. I'm a little off schedule and this chapter took me way longer to write than I thought it would. Unfortunately, I've been a little worn out. I think the apocalypse has started to take it's toll on me. I'm going to try and keep updating as often as I can, but it might be a little more sporadic than usual. That being said, this is chapter 23 and as of right now, the plot I have outlined has about 27 chapters! So, we're getting to the homestretch now.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Breathe.”

A frustrated voice breaks through the dark quiet first. Then, lips over his. Air being forced into his mouth and down his throat. Pain flares as something pushes down on his chest. Zoro lets out a choked gasp of pain.

“He’s breathing,” a girl says.

She sounds familiar. So very familiar. It isn’t Nami. Not Robin. Not Vivi. But, Zoro knows this voice. Who? Who is she? Warm, calloused hands cup his cheeks, turning his head. Zoro can’t force his eyes open to see who it is. But they feel familiar. He knows this person. 

“Zoro? Oi. Zoro, open your eyes,” the first voice orders, this one male. This one achingly familiar. “Tell me, I was right. Zoro, come on. Tell me you’re here. Tell me you know how to save them! Zoro? Zoro!”

Everything hurts. Burns. All of his muscles refuse to obey him. His eyes won’t open, mouth won’t move. Only his ears and mind want to work. Feet scuffle around him, the male voice calling for help, for medical attention. Zoro’s mind swirls, trying to think of what happened. Where is he? How did he get here? Who is leaning over him? Why isn’t it Luffy? Why can’t he hear his nakama?

“Kuma never should have sent him in this condition,” the male says. 

“They sent an Admiral to the island,” the girl tells him impatiently. “I doubt he had much of a choice.”

“Can you press this to his stomach? He’s still bleeding. Zoro? Wake up.  _ Please _ . Come on. Please. Please, tell me we can save them both. Zoro. Please.”

Save them? Save them. Save his crew. Realization crashes down around him. Sabaody. Kuma. Luffy. Adrenaline flares through Zoro’s body, energy spiking. In the distance, unfamiliar voices shout words he can’t make out.

“Here!” the girl shouts. Not. Not the girl. Koala. He knows that voice because it’s Koala. “Hurry. He’s in bad shape!”

Zoro forces his eyes open. The world around him blurs violently, showing him a nauseating wheel of colors. Squeezing his eyes shut, Zoro clenches his fist, just to prove he can do it. His fingers twitch.

Move. Move.

His tongue sits too heavy to speak, but he can move his fingers. Good. That’s good. Now, he just has to force his eyes to focus. Something warm and soft drapes over his chest as his body begins to tremble, fingers and toes suddenly feel as though they’ve been dunked in ice.

“Just keep breathing, Zoro.”

“Why did you-?”

“He’s going into shock. We need to keep him warm.”

Heavy footsteps approach as Zoro forces his eyelids up. He blinks heavily, refusing to let himself rest. He has to see. Has to know. 

A fancy blue shirt. Blonde hair. Discolored skin around his eye. Zoro makes his arm work, fingers curling around the hem of the shirt, the only thing he can reach. 

Sabo looks down at him, surprise and relief battling for control in his eyes. “Zoro? Oi, Zoro. Can you hear me?”

Sabo. Sabo. Sabo.

Kuma sent him to Sabo. He can save them. Save Ace. Save Luffy. Save his crew.

“You’re alright,” Sabo says when Zoro doesn’t - can’t - answer. “We’re going to get you fixed up, alright? Just keep breathing for me, Zoro.”

Why does Sabo know his name? The question comes far later than it should. Sabo knows his name. Why? Kuma? Did the Shichibukai tell Sabo everything? No. Even with his vision shifting, moving like the world around him spins like a ball, Zoro can see the recognition in his eyes. Sabo knows more than his name. 

“Just keep breathing,” Sabo says again. “We’re going to get you fixed up and then we’ll talk, okay? Just keep breathing. Luffy will never forgive me if I let something happen to you.”

What the fuck?

Zoro’s grip tightens around Sabo’s shirt, panic bubbling as he tries to speak. Tries to demand to know what exactly is going on here. Sabo should have no memory. He shouldn’t even know who Luffy is. 

“Oi, oi,” Sabo whispers, eyes sad as Zoro lets out more whines than words. A hand brushes back some of Zoro’s sweat drenched hair. “It’s alright. Just lay still. We’ll talk after you’re all looked at. Don’t worry. We’re going to save them. I promise. I’m not going to let anything happen to Luffy. To your crew. Just breath, Zoro.”

Black dances across Zoro’s eyes. Sabo’s soothing voice fades in and out as he continues to ramble assurances. Sabo knows. Knows they have to save Luffy and the crew. Zoro closes his eyes and breathes.

Soft warmth surrounds Zoro when energy returns to him. The pain has dulled significantly but bandages itch against his skin. Gritting his teeth, Zoro blinks his heavy eyelids open. The edges of his vision blur, head pounding against his skull as the bright white of the walls blind him. A window spills sunlight across the relatively empty room. 

An unfamiliar room.

Everything rushes back to him at once. Kuma. Sabaody. Sabo.

Forcing his stiff arms under him, Zoro pushes himself up. His chest burns, each breath stretching his already abused lungs. Nails digging into his palms, Zoro shoves himself up and settles against the headboard.

How much time has passed? Where is Sabo? Why does Sabo know?

Curses rush through his mind, stomach churning uncomfortably. Heat begins sweeping through him, his fingers twitching against his control. Squeezing his eyes closed and biting down on his lower lip, Zoro leans his head back and tries to breathe.

Searching for something, anything to grip onto. The smell of the cook’s food. The melody of Bink’s Sake. The laughter of their youngest crewmates. Something to bring him back. They aren’t dead.

They are, but they aren’t.

He has to save them. They aren’t dead and Zoro has to save them.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he tucks his head between them, hands fisting in his hair. He has to breathe. Has to think clearly. But his mind refuses to work. Refuses to do anything other than repeat the chant.

Save them. Save them. Save them.

How can he save them like this? With pain drumming against him. With his heart trying to explode. 

Failure. Worthless.

He’s supposed to protect his crew.

“ _ Zoro _ ,” the whisper of his captain’s voice.

Zoro’s eyes snap open, head shooting up despite the numbness spreading through him. Luffy is here. He knows he heard Luffy’s voice. Zoro’s eyes search the room around him, desperate to see a wide smile and happy eyes. His heart slams against his chest, hands trembling.

“Luffy?” he whispers, voice hoarse and thick.

He heard Luffy’s voice. He knows he did. But, silence greets him. Pressure builds in his chest. Sweat sticks bandages to his skin, too tight, too heavy, too hot. Gasping for breath, Zoro tucks his head between his knees again.

His mind plays tricks on him. Trying to pretend it didn’t happen, that he didn’t fail  _ again _ . Sabaody. Saboady happened and Zoro wasn’t there. Wasn’t there for Kizaru to hurt. So, who did he hurt instead? What if he didn’t just hurt someone? What if someone died? Zoro wasn’t there for Kizaru and the Pacifistas to focus on. They would have gone after anyone they could get.

He reaches out, searching for someone. Any of his nakama. He can feel a small group of people, maybe ten. But, none of his nakama. None of his family.

Zoro will never feel them again. Because he wasn’t there. When it counts, Zoro is never there. They’re all dead. They’re all dead and it was supposed to be him. Kizaru was supposed to kill  _ him _ . And Luffy hadn’t let him. Luffy died instead. 

Luffy is dead.

They’re all dead. 

That’s why he can’t feel them. Zoro failed. 

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

Over the wild pulse of his heart and his erratic gasps for air, Zoro hears the door slam open. The mattress at his side dips. A voice rumbles words that his brain refuses to make out. Everything feels too hot, too heavy, too wrong. Pressure builds in his chest, as though his heart has grown too big from the awful realization that he is alone. 

_ Burst _ , he minds screams.

Let his heart burst and let him sleep. Let him lay in quiet without having to deal with the pain of this failure forever. Please, let it burst.

_ “Zoro,” _ Luffy says again, firmer this time.

“No.” The words comes out as a weak plea. Stop. Stop making him hear that voice. Luffy is gone. His crew is gone. Gone.

_ “Zoro,” _ Luffy says again.  _ “Let Sabo help.” _

Sabo?

Hands wrench his fingers from his hair. Someone, warm and solid, slips into the bed behind him, forcing his body straight and tilting his head up. Zoro’s lungs fill with air, his heart calming just slightly. Just enough for him to hear.

“...Cause heart palpitations,” an unfamiliar voice says. “Keep him upright for a few minutes, it’ll help calm his heartbeat. Should calm his breathing too. Looks like the idiot gave himself a panic attack.”

“Keep him upright.” Sabo. That’s Sabo’s voice. “Got it. Thanks.”

The stranger grunts. “I’ll be back in an hour to check on him again. How he’s alive is beyond me.”

Sabo snorts. “Zoro’s pretty determined, Doc. Last I knew, the only one allowed to kill him is Hawk Eyes.”

Zoro continues to gulp in air, staring up at the ceiling as he slouches against the solid body behind him. Goosebumps shoot up his arms, the air cool around him. It’s strangely comforting. Feels right. A slight weight settles over his legs, hands smoothing down another blanket.

“It’s freezing in here,” the doctor mutters. “Make sure to tuck him in once you let him down. Maybe grab him another blanket. Last thing we need is for him to catch a cold. In his condition, it could actually kill him. 

“I won’t worry. It’ll warm up in here in a minute.”

The doctor mumbles something about reckless idiots, his voice fading to nothing beneath the click of a door. The hands gripping Zoro’s arms, pinning them to his sides to keep him from curling in on himself again, finally release him.

“Can you hear me now?” Sabo asks.

“Sabo?” Zoro’s voice scratches against his throat.

There’s a relieved exhaustion in Sabo’s sigh. “That’s me. Lean forward a bit so I can get out. You feel like you’re on fire.”

Ironic for a user of the Mera Mera no Mi to be beat out by the heat. Zoro bites the comment back, breathing through his nose as he leans forward. The warmth of Sabo’s body vanishes, replaced by the comforting cold. Sabo’s hands settle on his chest and shoulder, guiding him onto the bed with practiced ease. Zoro blinks up at him, scanning the blonde hair, the scar on his face, the recognition and understanding that don’t belong in his eyes.

“How?” Zoro asks.

How do you know who I am? How are you so calm? What is happening?

“I told you, didn’t I?” Sabo replies, pulling a nearby chair over so he can sit at Zoro’s side. “Luffy would never forgive me if I let you die.”

A vague itch of memory pokes at Zoro’s brain. Ground hard beneath his knees, blood spattered across his face - Luffy’s blood -, his mind blank, unable to move. Foggy voices. The smell of fire. Someone shouting at him, telling him to move, to stand up, though his legs have no interest in that.

_ “Luffy would never forgive me if I let you die. Get up!” _

Sabo, he remembers. The Revolutionary Chief of Staff had arrived in the thick of it all to help. To protect Luffy. But, by then, it’d been too late. By then, it’d been Luffy, Zoro, and the cook. And, even with Sabo clashing against Akainu - because apparently the eradication of the Supernova’s is enough to bring the Fleet Admiral to battle - Kizaru had still been faster.

Kizaru will always be able to trap Zoro under his foot, like a fly caught in a web.

A shiver tears through his body at the mere thought of the Admiral. It’s strange, this fear. Zoro isn’t sure he’s ever been genuinely scared of another human being before. Creeped out, sure. Unnerved, definitely. But this blind terror shaking through him at the thought of Kizaru is new. It’s awful.

“Zoro?”

He starts, looking back at Sabo again. Right. Focus. Sabo is here. Sabo knows without Zoro having told him. Sabo knows about that island. Which can only mean one thing.

“You.” Zoro furrows his brow, staring at the blonde. “You came back?”

Sabo nods. “Someone else landed on the island. No idea who, but Kizaru was more interested in them than me. I went to find you. I heard voices.” Sabo’s nose crinkles with thought. “Koala. She was asking me if I wanted to read a newspaper. I found an archway. I knew that conversation. I’d told her no. But, if I’d told her yes, I would have seen Ace’s name in the paper. I might have remembered in time to save him.” Sabo grows quiet for a moment. “I saw your sword, the white one. You left it on the ground near the archway. So, I took a chance and woke up a few weeks ago. It wasn’t until Kuma showed up last week that I knew for sure. He told me you asked him to send you here if Luffy started trouble on Sabaody.”

Kuma. Sabaody.

Sabaody.

His crew is separated. They aren’t here.

The renewed panic must show on his face because Sabo presses down on his shoulders before he can fully struggle up again. “They’re alright. They’re safe.”

Zoro blinks up at him, mind turning in dizzying circles. He can’t know that. If the crew isn’t here, there’s no way to know that they’re okay. And they aren’t here. Zoro can’t feel his crew. They’re gone. Gone again and -

_ “Zoro,” _ Luffy’s voice whispers.  _ “Breathe.” _

Zoro lets out a choked gasp, trying to blink orange flames from his vision. Sabo waves a hand in front of his face, concern clear in his eyes.

“Oi, Zoro. You still with me?” Sabo asks. He holds a glass of water out. “Here, drink this. You’re pale as a ghost. Did you move too fast? Should I grab the doctor?”

“The others?” Zoro breathes and he only just realizes he’s sat himself up, leaning heavily against the wall.

“I told you,” Sabo says evenly. “They’re safe.”

“You can’t- How- Where-?”

“Oi.” Sabo presses the cup of water into his hand again. “Drink this and breathe, alright? I sent Koala to check on them. She called an hour ago. They’re all fine, Zoro.”

“Luffy?”

“On Amazon Lily. Probably making Boa Hancock crazy with love.” The ghost of a smile crosses Sabo’s lips. “I wouldn't send him somewhere that wasn’t safe.”

It’s true. Sabo’s habit of dropping everything to protect Luffy became infamous, even among the Marines. If he wasn’t sure Luffy was safe, he wouldn’t be sitting with Zoro. 

A headache begins to tap against his temples, but Zoro nods, shifting himself away from the wall. Time to get up. He can’t lay here any longer. There can’t be much time before Ace’s execution. He needs to get ready.

Sabo frowns. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting up. Ace-”

“It isn’t until tomorrow. Three pm.” Sabo’s lips twist with an eager annoyance. The day taking too long for him to save his brother’s life. “I’ve thought about trying to break into Impel Down but it’d take to long to get there. And, I’m not positive I’d be able to break through their defenses anyway.”

“We need a way into Marineford,” Zoro tells him. “A plan.”

“I have a way in. I've been planning for weeks, Zoro. Lay back down. You need rest.”

“I don’t-”

“You can barely sit up.” The frown on Sabo’s lips deepens. “If you want to come with me, you’re going to need rest.”

The words grate against the nerves already rushing through him. If he wants to go with Sabo. As if Sabo has any say in what Zoro does or doesn’t do. “You can’t stop me from going.”

One of Sabo’s eyebrows raises, unimpressed and puts a hand on Zoro’s shoulder to push him down. “Right now, if I needed to, I could. You can’t help them if you’re dead, Zoro. Get some sleep.”

Zoro shoves Sabo’s hand away, frustration and shame mixing into an untamable anger. Is he really so broken that Sabo wants to treat him like glass? That Sabo won’t trust him in battle? 

“All I’ve done for a week is sleep. I don’t need more sleep. I need to do something.”

“You’ve been asleep for a week because you’re a moron.” Sabo’s eyes darken, face twisting in a snarl. “Agreeing to take Luffy’s pain. What were you thinking?”

Zoro’s eyes snap up to him.

“Kuma told me,” Sabo answers without Zoro having to ask. “He told me everything. Are you insane? What good would getting killed do Luffy?”

“I knew I wouldn’t die,” Zoro growls back.

“That isn’t the point.”

Sharp rage flares in Zoro’s chest. “Don’t act like you get to lecture me. I’m not your brother.”

“No, you’re just the man he died for. And here you are, throwing your life away like it didn’t cost Luffy his!”

Zoro’s heart stops, breath hitching painfully in his chest. Cold anger swirls in the air around them and Zoro feels so incredibly small. It takes all of his self control not to curl himself into a ball again. Sabo’s anger dissipates as quickly as it had come, shoulders slumping and gaze dropping.

For a moment neither of them speak. Not that it matters. Those words hang hot and heavy in the air. A reminder of the truth. Zoro was supposed to die on that island. It should have been him. But it wasn’t. And he can’t change that sitting in a bed.

“He isn’t,” Zoro whispers when Sabo opens his mouth, probably to grit out an apology he doesn’t mean. Sabo stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “Luffy isn’t dead. He’s with Boa, you said so yourself. He isn’t dead. And I’m not going to let him die.” 

Sadness lingers in Sabo’s eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “Your crew is safe. Just, get some rest, Zoro. We’ll leave tomorrow.”

_ Purururu _ .

The annoying ring of a Den Den Mushi prods at Zoro through the darkness of sleep. His pain has dulled significantly, muscles feeling less tight, feeling back in his legs.

_ Purururur. _

Something shuffles to the right of him. Zoro blinks his eyes open, scrubbing a hand across his face and glances around the dark room. A lamp flickers into life and Zoro lifts himself onto his elbows as Sabo reaches out to grab the Den Den Mushi. 

“Koala? Is something wrong?” Sleep laces Sabo’s voice.

Zoro’s heart tightens. Koala is supposed to be checking on his crew. He shoves himself up all the way, staring at Sabo wide eyed. For a moment, the other end of the Den Den Mushi is completely silent.

“Sorry, not Koala,” Nami says shortly. “She should be more careful with her things though.”

Sabo lets out a long suffering sigh. A relieved breath shakes through Zoro’s lips. Nami’s alright, though there’s an unnatural danger in her tone.

“Nami-san, let me see that,” the cook orders.

The cook? That isn’t right. Nami’s in some weather paradise and the cook is learning new recipes with the okama. They aren’t together. They can’t be. That’s not right.

Sabo shakes his head. “I don’t know why I’m so surprised,” he mutters. “Of course they managed to steal her stuff. Nami’s there.”

“Oi, oi.” The cook tries to sound intimidating. “The lovely Koala-chan was kind enough to inform us that you acquired a lost piece of sea algae that belongs to us.”

This is wrong. This is very, very wrong. The cook is with Nami. Kuma sent them somewhere together. But why? How?

“You mean Zoro?” Sabo asks, his voice barely making it past the pounding of Zoro’s heart. 

“That would be the lost sea algae. Who are you exactly?”

Sabo pauses a beat. “Is Nefertari Vivi there?”

Vivi too? What the hell is going on? Why did Kuma send them together? 

A small scuffle on the other end of the Den Den Mushi. Zoro thinks he catches Usopp and Franky’s voices. But, no. That has to be his imagination. This can’t be happening. This isn’t right. 

“Sanji-san,” Vivi says firmly. “Let me talk to him.” A small pause. “This is Nefertari Vivi. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

Sabo’s gaze flickers to Zoro, watching his chest heave with uncertain eyes for a moment before he turns back to the Den Den Mushi. “Sabo. I believe we met several months ago, on an island. Three years from now.”

Stunned silence drags out. “You’re the blonde man from the island.”

“Yes.”

Again, Vivi fails to speak. Sabo doesn’t press, letting her digest the information. Questions must be spiraling for her the way they had for Zoro. Are still spiraling through his head. His body twitches, as though trying to shake him from the pressure building in his back. The paranoia. The panic.

Everything is wrong. 

It’s too hot. Zoro’s body refuses to stop trembling. This is wrong. Everything is wrong. He can’t control this. He has no clue what’s going to happen next, but he knows that something is wrong. Nami and the cook shouldn’t be together. Where are they? Are they in danger? How the hell is Zoro supposed to protect them if he doesn’t know where they are?

“Zoro?” Sabo calls, voice loud and firm.

Pressing himself into the cool wall, trying to tame the ungodly heat, Zoro blinks and turns to look at Sabo. There’s an unnerving concern in Sabo’s gaze as he holds the receiver out for Zoro to take. Fingers shaking violently, Zoro moves himself to the edge of the bed and takes it.

“Vivi?”

The Den Den Mushi sighs. “Mr. Bushido.”

Zoro lets out a long breath, letting the nickname bring a slight comfort. It dims the panic, if only slightly. 

“Zoro?” Vivi says. “Are you alright?”   
No physically. He can tell by her tone of voice that she isn’t asking about his physical state. And, even though he wants to lie to her, to tell her everything’s fine, the words won’t leave Zoro’s mouth. Embarrassment heats his cheeks, but words spill out.

“It’s not right,” he whispers.

“That’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“It is,” Vivi tells him firmly. “If you want to save them, we have to change things, Mr. Bushido. Nothing’s going to be the same.”

Cold presses down on his shoulder, as though someone is trying to touch him. To help him cool down. Nothing’s going to be the same. Zoro has to guess from here on out. He clenches his fists, digging it into his ribs. Pain burns through him but he manages to breathe.

“Who else is there with you?” he asks.

Definitely Nami and the cook. But there are other voices in the background. More people are there. 

“Everyone but you and Luffy-san.”

The world stops spinning. Zoro stares at the Den Den Mushi, words refusing to come to his mind. Everyone. Everyone in one place. Kuma didn’t spread them out. But why? Zoro hadn’t asked him to do anything other than send him to Sabo. Why would he send everyone to one spot?

Unless.

Zoro’s gaze moves up to Sabo. Guilty blue eyes stare back at him. Because Zoro isn’t the one who changed this. Sabo is. Sabo has been planning for weeks now. Insisted that he had a solid plan. A plan to save Luffy and Ace. 

But he hadn’t elaberated on it. Maybe because he knows that Zoro won’t like the plan. 

“Vivi,” Zoro manages to choke out. “Where are you?”

His fists unclenches, fingers digging into his ribs. He needs the pain. Needs the grounding presence. The panic flares, anger curling up around him as well. This is wrong. This is out of his control. This isn’t fair. Cold wraps around him, trying to help tame his pounding heart.

“Enies Lobby,” Vivi replies slowly. “Or what’s left of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic attacks_   
>  _Minor self harm_   
>  **Please read responsibly! There are two scenes containing panic attacks and one scene containing self harm**
> 
> (Scene One:) After waking up in an unfamiliar room, Zoro worries that because he wasn't there to be the main target of Kizaru's attack, the Admiral would have focused on one of his other crewmates and possible killed one or all of them. Panicking that he's killed them all, Zoro curls into a ball, which causes heart palpitations to his already stressed body, causing him to panic more. As he panics, he hears Luffy's voice, but knows that his captain is not in the room and figures he's lost it a little bit. He's brought out of it by Sabo, who forces him to sit up straight, which calms his heart rate.  
> (Scene Two:) After talking to hearing both Nami and Sanji on the Den Den Mushi, Zoro begins to realize that something has once again changed and is outside of his control. He tries to calm his panic by digging his hand into his injured ribs while talking to Vivi. When Vivi tells him the entire crew is in the same spot - sans for him and Luffy - Zoro realizes that Sabo is the one who orchestrated the change in Kuma's plan and asks Vivi where the crew has been sent. 
> 
> **Scene One (panic attack) begins with:**   
>  _"Curses rush through his mind, stomach churning uncomfortably..."_   
>  **Scene One ends with:**   
>  _"Hands wrench his fingers from his hair..."_
> 
> **Scene Two (minor panic attack and self harm) begins with:**   
>  _"Again, Vivi fails to speak..."_   
>  **Scene Two ends with:**   
>  _“Enies Lobby,” Vivi replies slowly."_
> 
> So, there you have it! Zoro is with Sabo, who has come back to help save Luffy as well and the entire crew is in Enies Lobby, waiting to save their captain. Like I mentioned before this chapter took longer than I thought it would to write. I'm a little worn out. Maybe that's why I'm not super thrilled with this chapter. It could also be because Sabo is a surprisingly difficult character to write. Most of his personality centers around protecting Luffy. So, I can only imagine he'd be a little upset and subdued at this point.
> 
> Next time, Vivi and the crew discover why they were sent to Enies Lobby. Koala wants more answers. And Marineford begins! I've been writing a little slower lately, like I said, I'm sadly a little worn down, so it may be a few days before you all see me again.
> 
> Until then, pretty please, remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Luffy,” Sabo whispers after a moment, his voice enough to halt Luffy’s weeping. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”_   
>  _A smile pulls at Vivi’s lips as she watches them. She remembers the relief of seeing her nakama alive again. The way her legs had gone weak and it had taken everything to keep from breaking down. It had been a body weakening relief. One that made her want to curl up and sob with relief until she was out of tears to cry._
> 
> (Luffy is finally reunited with his long lost brother. The war has begun without them. Sabo is determined to save Ace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Wow, it has been forever. I'm sorry this chapter took so long! It's a little shorter than I intended and I'm not 100% pleased with it. But, it gets me where I need to go. I hope you guys enjoy!

There’s a full thirty seconds of silence before Zoro’s voice comes through the small snail again. “Enies Lobby?” He sounds as confused as Vivi feels.

Waking up in rubble, surrounded by her nakam is far from what Vivi expected. Discovering that neither Luffy nor Zoro had been there had stopped her lungs from working all together. Then, the girl - Koala - arrived to tell them that Zoro was safe, resting with her companion, and they would meet up with him soon. Unsurprisingly, her vague answers had not been enough for Nami, which is why Vivi is sitting in their makeshift shelter, in a half destroyed building, holding a transponder snail with Zoro on the other end.

“Are you sure?” Zoro asks. 

“Yes.” Vivi glances up, staring at the imposing doors sitting on the horizon. “I can see the Gates of Justice from here.”

The Gates of Justice. Realization slams into Vivi as she stares up at them, eyes wide. Zoro seems to understand mere seconds after her. The small snail’s face scrunches in a poor replication of Zoro’s rage.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Zoro demands. “They can’t go there! They’ll all die!”

“Zoro, sit down and calm down before you hurt yourself,” Sabo orders, though Vivi hears the guilty concern in his voice. 

“Vivi?” Usopp whimpers. “What’s going on?”

“Marineford,” Vivi mutters.

“What?” Chopper hunkers back, ears pressed to his head. “Why would they want us to go to Marineford?”

“You aren’t going to Marineford!” Zoro snarls, the transponder snail leaping into the air to help convey Zoro’s anger. “Fuck you, Sabo. Don’t touch me!”

Vivi’s chest clenches with worry. Beside her, Sanji stiffens as well, clearly noticing the signs of Zoro’s panic beginning to take hold. And, with them so far away, without Luffy with him, there’s no telling what he’ll do. Sanji takes the snail from Vivi’s hand with surprising care, pulling in a deep breath to steady himself.

“Oi, marimo. Calm down,” Sanji says evenly.

“F-fuck you,” Zoro stutters around his heavy breathes. “You’re not. You’re not.”

“Zoro. You need to breathe and think straight.”

“I. You don’t.” The hysteria crawls into Zoro’s voice again. Vivi’s teeth sink into her bottom lip as the snail’s face twists in terror. “Don’t! Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Zoro.” Sanji’s voice hardens.

“No. No. This isn’t right. I. It-it.” Zoo stumbles over his own tongue. “You don’t. You don’t know.”

“I do.”

The shock of the statement silences the panicking swordsman. Sanji plunges ahead without giving Zoro a chance to process the words.

“We all do. We know what happened. What you and Vivi-chan have been going through, all this time.” Sani’s teeth clench, crushing his cigarette. “And if you think for ten seconds that I’m not going to kick your ass for suffering like this without telling us, you’re wrong. Because this isn’t okay. We aren’t angry at you for surviving, Zoro. We’re angry that you wouldn’t give us the chance to help. You know that, right?”

Zoro doesn’t reply. The unspoken “no” causes most of their crew to drop their gazes. Franky’s lips tremble as he mutters about how sad it is that sword-bro doesn’t realize how much they love him. Robin pulls Chopper into her arms as their young doctor begins to weep and Usopp leans into Nami.

Vivi’s fingers move to her hair, searching for comfort. She finds only her hair and she lets her hand drop, remembering that her ribbon is still with Zoro. Which is probably for the best. Chances are the swordsman needs the comfort far more than she does. 

Sanji’s lips twist with displeasure and he glares down at the snail, as though Zoro’s trauma and misunderstanding are its fault. “Well, then, allow me to tell you something else you obviously don’t know. It is  _ not _ your job or your place to hurt or die for anyone on this crew, you bastard. Not for any of us and not for Luffy. So, if that’s your shitty plan, you’d better come up with a new one. Do you understand me? I will have Chopper resuscitate you so I can kill you myself? You got that, marimo?”

A shaky breath is the only response the transponder snail seems to hold. Vivi’s teeth sink into her bottom lip.

“When we go through that gate to help save Ace, that is  _ our _ decision, Zoro. We get to make it. And, whatever happens there is on  _ us _ . Not you. Luffy isn’t yours to protect alone. We’re nakama. We get to die for him too, you selfish asshole.”

“Cook,” Zoro whispers. His voice cracks in desperation. A silent plea.

_ Please, don’t do this. Please, don’t go there. Please, don’t die. Please, don’t leave me. _

Vivi wonders if Sanji hears the unspoken words as clearly as she does.

“We’re going, Zoro.” Nami leans closer, frowning deeply. “Sanji-kun’s right. Protective Luffy is everyone’s job.”

“Maybe,” Zoro mumbles. “But, it’s  _ my _ job to protect  _ you _ .”

Surprised horror crosses Nami’s face as she leans back, as though finally realizing the full effect of what she had said all those months ago. What those words have done to Zoro.

“Oi, oi.” Usopp pushes his way between Vivi and Sanji to glare down at the snail. “Don’t talk stupid.”

“Yeah!” Chopper leaps onto Saji’s shoulder so he can be heard as well. “Don’t talk stupid!”

“Luffy said it's our job to protect each other,” Usopp continues. “That means we have to protect you too. And, if there’s one thing the Brave Captain Usopp can do, it’s follow Sencho’s orders.”

No one points out that the sniper’s legs have been trembling since Vivi mentioned Marineford. Carefully, Vivi reaches over Usopp to take the transponder snail from Sanji again.

“We said together, Mr. Bushido,” Vivi tells him firmly. “Together, we’re going to save them. And, if we die, we’ll do that together too. I promise, Zoro. I  _ promise _ , we will  _ never _ leave you behind.”

Tears leak from the small snail’s eyes and Vivi hears only Zoro’s shuddering breaths as he tries to calm himself. Because that, Vivi knows, is Zoro’s worst fear. That this crew will die as well and he’ll be left alone forever. 

“Oi,” Sanji says, shoving Usopp back to lean over the snail. “It’s Sabo, right?”

A small pause. The transponder snail gives them soft sntaches of whispers. Sabo gently coaxes the receiver away.

“Hai,” Sabo says after a moment. “It’s Sabo.”

“You came back, like Zoro and Vivi-chan?”

“I did.”

“And you knew all of us, before?”

“Hai.”

“Good. Then I don’t have to explain to you that the idiot marimo you’ve taken into your care is nakama. And, you already know what this crew does for nakama.”

Sabo pauses for a moment. “I do.”

“Yosh. So, you’re going to look out for him. Because, you know what we’ll do to you if  _ anything _ happens to our nakama. And, you know that what we do to you would be  _ nothing _ compared to what our shitty captain will do if something happens to his swordsman.”

“I know, Sanji.”

“Good. Then, we’ll see you at Marineford.”

“Tomorrow.

“Tomorrow.”

The transponder snail clicks softly, ending their connection. No one speaks, all eyes still on the silent snail. Glancing up, Vivi finds Franky drying his eyes with a frown and Nami weeping softly against Robin’s shoulder.

“Do you,” Usopp mutters nervously. “Do you think Zoro’s gonna be okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Sanji says, a surprising amount of confidence in his voice. “If there’s one thing we all know about that bastard, it’s to never underestimate him. Right now, we should focus on how we’re going to meet up with him and this Sabo guy.”

“We-we’re going through the Gates of Justice, right?” Usopp asks.

“It’s the quickest way in,” Robin tells them. “It would be nearly impossible to get in any other way.”

“Which is why Sabo had us sent here,” Vivi says. “We’ll have to take a ship through the gates. That will bring us to Marineford.”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult with such a limited presence. As far as cook-san and I have been able to see, it appears Enies Lobby has been mostly abandoned in the wake of our last visit.” A small smile crosses Robin’s lips. “With a good distraction, we should be able to acquire a ship. And, if Nami and Franky can make it through those troublesome whirlpools, I’m sure Vivi and I will be able to get the gates open for us.”

Franky beams, arms shooting up in his favorite pose. “You can SUPER count on us.” 

Vivi nods. “I can be in and out before they realize it.”

“Yosh. We move at dawn. Even with so few people, it could take a while to get to the gates,” Sanji says. “In the meantime, I’ll take first watch.”

“Wait a minute,” Usopp tries, throwing his hands in front of Sanji’s face. “Whos’ going to be the distraction?”

Sanji grins.

  
  


“Is that another ship?” Nami calls, pushing to the front of their stolen ship.

The current within the gates moves faster than even the sea train, wind whipping by them. Ahead of them, the gates of Impel Down have inched open and another ship begins to emerge. Vivi leans against the railing, squinting at the large vessel. A familiar logo takes up the white sail.

“Marines!” Franky shouts.

“No,” Usopp says, goggles down so he can see. “It’s-it’s LUFFY!”

“What?” The cry rises up as the rest of the crew throw themselves against the railing to look out at the ship. 

The current throws their ship forward. Vivi’s hands tighten around the railing as she looks ahead, her heart screaming for her captain. 

“Oi!” Usopp shouts. “Luffy!”

The gates close behind the ship, allowing it to be swept into the current as well. Usopp’s call is thrown back in their faces.

“Oi! Mugiwara-bro!”

Vivi winces at the volume of Franky’s cry. It has the same effect as Usopp’s. Smiling softly, Robin takes a step back and crosses her arms.

“Allow me. We should be close enough.”

After a short moment, her smile widens.

“ROOOOOBBBBIIIIINNN!   
A rubbery hand attatches itself to the railing, wood splintering under the grip. Vivi barely has time to hear Sanji’s cry of “hold on” before their vessel jerks forward sharply. Yelping in surprise, most of their crew dive to grip onto the railing as they shoot forward, only stopping when wood crunches against wood as their ships collide.

“Luffy,” Nami screams. “What were you-”

“Minna!”

Within seconds of standing, rubbery arms enclose the entire crew, piling them into their grinning captain. The gleeful giggle that bubbles in Vivi’s chest mixes with a sob of relief. He’s safe. They’re all safe and together. Except -

“Zoro?” Luffy’s arms release them without warning as he realizes his first mate is missing. “Oi. Where’s Zoro?”

“Easy, Luffy.” Sanji straightens his jacket and lights a fresh cigarette. “He’s alright. We talked to him last night.”

Luffy blinks. “Where is he?”

“Probably on his way to Marineford as we speak.”

The worry is instantly replaced by a wide grin. “Zoro’s okay.”

If Zoro can fight, ten he’s okay. Vivi knows that line of thought. As long as Zoro is awake and aware enough to fight, then, physically the swordsman will be alright in no time. Physically, Zoro will be fine.

The rest of the crew seem to have a similar train of thought, their gazes dropping. Every ounce of happiness drains from Luffy’s face.

“What’s wrong with Zoro?” Luffy demands. “Where is he?”

“He’s alright, Luffy. He’s safe,” Nami insists.

Frowning, Luffy spins to look at Vivi. Strange, that he’s trusting her to tell him the truth after everything that’s happened. It lightens her chest nonetheless. 

“He’s with Sabo,” Vivi answers the unspoken question. “He’s safe, Luffy-san. Just a little nervous.”

Luffy blinks, tears gathering in his eyes. “So, so, Sabo  _ is _ alive?”

Vivi nods.

Luffy beams through the cascade of tears tumbling down his cheeks. Usopp and Chopper hurry to comfort him, rubbing his shoulders.

“I’m so happy,” Luffy tells him around sniffles. “My brothers are both alive!” Their captain scrubs his face clean, still smiling. “Yosh! Sabo will take good care of Zoro. He’s even nicer than Ace is.”

“Oi, Mugiwara-boy,” an unfamiliar voice calls. “What are you doing?”

Before Vivi can even turn toward the voice, a hand wraps around her arm. Robin pulls Vivi away from the rail, stepping between her and the other ship with surprising speed. Tension holds Robin’s spine straight, one arm out slightly as though to shield Vivi from something. Sanji surges forward as well, a guttural growl leaving his throat. 

A small group of people gather on the other side, staring at them, but Vivi can only focus on one. Her teeth grind against each other, hands fists at her sides.

“Crocodile,” she snarls.

The former tormenter of her country stares down at her with little more than a smug smirk. Then, his dark eyes move towards Robin, holding herself firmly between Vivi and Crocodile. Vaguely, Vivi wonders if Robin is trying to shield her or keep her from lunging at the man. Even after years - only several months for him - Vivi longs to rid the world of him for good. The only person that she’s ever wanted to kill.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Nami sneers from Vivi’s side.

“Sand Croc helped me escape Impel Down,” Luffy tells them. 

“And you trust him?” Sanji demands.

“No.” Luffy shakes his head. “But, I needed to get out to save Ace.” 

His gaze moves to Vivi, silently pleading for her to understand why. Vivi grits her teeth staring back at him. Every ounce of her trembles with rage, the screaming instinct to end the man who caused her country so much pain. 

But, her captain asks her not to. At least, not yet.

Ace is more important right now. Zoro is more important right now.

Pulling in a deep breath, Vivi nods. Luffy’s lips quirk in thanks before he turns back to look at the small group in front of them, angry brown eyes locked on their former nemesis.

“Stay away from Vivi,” Luffy orders. “Or I’m gonna kick your ass again.”

  
  


Vivi can’t be quite sure how they ended up falling from the sky, screams of terror ringing out around her. But, at this point, she supposes she shouldn’t be surprised. When one chooses to follow Monkey D. Luffy, they tend to find themselves in all sorts of trouble. A sea of ice sits below them and their only true hope for a safe landing is the patch of ocean blue in the almost white ice.

“Oh!” Luffy shouts from somewhere to Vivi’s left. “I’ll be fine. I’m made out of rubber!”

“Luffy, you idiot!” Usopp screams.

“I hate you!” Chopper cries.

Their ship slams into the water and, though it cracks into pieces, they manage to land alive. The battle before them pauses, all eyes on their ship as Luffy scrambles to the top, eyes searching the battlefield before looking up. On the execution platform, Ace kneels, hands bound in seastone and watching the battle with horror Vivi feels reverberating in her bones.

“Ace!” A grin appears on Luffy’s face, his relief swirling through the air. “I finally found you!”

“Luffy!” Ace calls back, voice hesitant and unsure.

“Ace! I came to save you! We’re all here to save you!”

“Oi,” voices call from below. “Is that all of the Strawhat pirates?”

“I thought we had it bad with the Pirate Hunter.”

The small group of Marines around them begin to inch back, staring up at Luffy’s unlikely band of rescuers. Vivi scans the warring groups below them, searching for any sign of Zoro. Sabo had told them they’d meet at Marineford. So, the two must be there, right?

“Step out of my way, you cowards.” A Marine shoots forward, sword at the ready and aiming straight for Luffy.

The crew stiffen, tense and ready to intercept the attack heading in their direction. Luffy only lets out a low chuckle.

“Yo.” Excitement fills Luffy’s voice. Vivi doesn’t need to see his face to know that her captain is beaming. “Zoro!”

The Marine flies backwards, a cloud of dust exploding from where their enemy lands. Zoro touches down in front of Luffy, swaying for only a moment before he steadies himself and pulls the white sword from his mouth. Vivi’s red ribbon flutters in the breeze from its place around the white sword’s hilt and Luffy’s hat sits on his back, tied around his neck.

“Stay out of my captain’s way,” the Strawhat swordsman growls.

The group of Marines in front of them all fly backwards at once, Vivi barely catching a flash of blonde hair and silver pipe in the fray. Zoro growls in annoyance as a blonde man appears next to him, a long pipe resting over his shoulders.

“I had that,” Zoro snaps.

“Sure you did.” Sarcasm sits in the words. “You can barely stand up, Zoro. Go wait on the ship.”

“Fuck off, Sabo.”

Annoyance fills Sabo’s face as he turns to look at them, eyes scanning the small group. His eyes find Ivankov and he grins, giving him a wide smile.

“Oh! Iva, long time no - oof!”

Luffy flings himself into Sabo’s arms with a wild sob. Sabo stumbles back slightly, struggling to keep his footing. After a small struggle, Sabo manages to free his face from Luffy’s body long enough to breathe. Then, he lets out a small chuckle, one arm squeezing around Luffy’s waist.

“It’s good to see you too, little brother.”

Luffy’s sobs continue, voice stumbling and stuttering as he demands to know where Sabo has been all this time. Sabo offers no answers, just holds the sobbing boy with a soft smile.

“Luffy,” Sabo whispers after a moment, his voice enough to halt Luffy’s weeping. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

A smile pulls at Vivi’s lips as she watches them. She remembers the relief of seeing her nakama alive again. The way her legs had gone weak and it had taken everything to keep from breaking down. It had been a body weakening relief. One that made her want to curl up and sob with relief until she was out of tears to cry.

“Sabo,” Luffy whimpers. “Ace is in trouble.”

“Hai. He always is. But, that’s what he has us for. Isn’t it?”

“Zoro!” 

Vivi’s attention pulls from the brothers at Chopper’s shout. The small doctor flings himself into the swordsman’s chest, leaving Zoro to catch him with a slight wince but no complaints. Nami, Usopp, and Brook throw themselves at Zoro as well, all wrapping the embarassed and unimpressed swordsman in a small group hug. 

“Oi, oi!” Zoro growls. “Get off of me.”

“You idiot!” Usopp sobs into his shoulder. “Don’t scare us like that!”

“I’m upping your debt five hundred perent.” Nami tells him around tears. “What were you thinking? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Get off of me!” Zoro growls, shaking himself loose and shoving Chopper into Usopp’s arms. “We’re in the middle of a war, you morons. Yell at me - ugh!”

Luffy flings himself into Zoro’s empty chest, knocking his first mate to the broken deck in a tight hug. Sabo lets out a groan, slapping a hand to his face.

“Luffy,” his older brother protests. “Do you know how long it took us to get his chest stitched up? Don’t throw yourself at him like that.” 

Zoro doesn’t seem to have the same concerns, only wrapping an arm around Luffy as he sits them up. “Yo, Sencho.” The smile Zoro gives him looks slightly pained and he pulls his hat from his shoulders, placing it atop Luffy’s head again. 

Luffy doesn’t move from his spot, arms wrapped tightly around Zoro’s chest and face buried in his shoulder. The war continues around them, but the Strawhats have eyes and ears only for the captain sitting in his first mate’s arms. 

“You shoulda told me. I’m mad at you,” Luffy mutters, his voice muffled.

Zoro’s gaze drops, hand fisting in Luffy’s vest.

“But I’m gonna yell at you later, kay? Cause. Cause I’m so happy you’re okay. You’re alive! And I’m so happy!” Luffy’s voice cracks. “So, when Zoro’s safe and he feels better, I’m gonna yell at you.”

Zoro nods against Luffy’s head. “Yosh, Sencho. Let’s save Ace.”

It takes a concerning amount of effort for Zoro to pick himself - and Luffy, still clinging to his chest - up from the dock, nose crinkled in pain. Both the captain’s legs wrap around Zoro’s waist, nose buried in Zoro’s shoulder.

“Oi, oi,” Zoro grumbles. “Luffy, get off of me.”

“Another minute.”

Zoro sighs. Vivi can’t help but give him a smile, a bit of pity in her chest for him. Sabo chuckles, shaking his head as he turns to look back at the warring pirates and Marines. 

“We should work fast,” Sabo says. “I don’t want this ending up like last time.”

No one asks what happened last time. Vivi bites her bottom lip and Luffy finally releases Zoro to look out toward Ace as well. 

“We’d better get going then!” the captain announces. “To save Ace!”

  
  


The air turns thick with fear and blood. Vivi feels Nami pressing her back against Vivi’s as another wave of lightning crashes down around them from the navigator’s clima tact. Across the field, Vivi watches Zoro and Sanji tear through the surrounding Marines, clearing away for the screaming form of their captain.

Metal clangs to the left and Sabo appears, landing with ease beside her and Nami. Around them, several more Marines fall, hit by their sniper atop the ship they’d arrived on. Mercifully, the Admirals have been successfully distracted by the Whitebeard commanders, along with most of the Shichibukai. 

“This is taking too long,” Sabo says, shaking his head. “At this rate, we aren’t going to change anything.”

“Well,” Nami pauses to throw more thunder clouds into the air. “If you have a plan, we’re all ears.”

Sabo’s eyes move between them. “Can you get Nami to the top of that platform so she can pick Ace’s cuffs?”

Vivi turns her gaze ahead again. Ace has his forehead resting on the platform floor, body slumped in resigned defeat. Anger and determination flicker through Vivi’s chest. She wants to shake him. To scream for him to pick himself up. Everyone is there for him, whether he likes it or not. There isn’t a person on this field - sans the Marines - who isn’t there to save Ace’s life. Because they love him. Because he is worth saving.

“Are you insane?” Nami demands. “The Fleet Admiral and Garp are up there!”

Sabo ignores her. “Can you do it?” he asks Vivi again.

Vivi nods. “Yes. I think I can get rid of the Fleet Admiral too. If I’m quick enough, I can grab him and bring him to the middle of the battlefield before he realizes what’s happening. But, there isn’t much I can do about Garp.”

“I’ll handle Garp,” Sabo tells her. “Just free Ace.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. The Admirals are more focused on Whitebeard and Luffy. The best time to strike is while they’re distracted.” Sabo’s gaze flickers toward the boys. “Though, I’m a little concerned about Zoro.”

Vivi can’t blame him. The sight of Kizaru alone had been enough for Zoro’s entire body to lock up, haze filling his eyes for a split second before he shook himself from the island’s grasp. Vivi’s stomach churns even now, but Sanji made a point of sticking with the swordsman as the battle began.

“Sanji-san will look out for him,” Vivi tells him. “And Luffy-san is here. That should help.”

Sabo hums, not entirely convinced. “I’ll meet you at the top. Be careful.”

“Nami-san.” Vivi turns to the navigator. “Are you ready?”

Nami lets out a slight whimper but nods, holding a hand out for Vivi to take. Giving Nami’s hand a soft squeeze, Vivi turns to look up again. She pulls in a deep breath, gaze focusing on the Fleet Admiral. This needs to be exact. The Fleet Admiral won’t be one she can mess with easily. And, he would most likely be able to sense her next move.

Vivi’s heart thunders in her chest as she watches Sabo’s blonde hair dodge through the battlefield, calling for Ivankov. Her gaze flutters to the Monster Trio one more time, watching Zoro cut through the nearest Marine. They’ll all going to be alright. They’re all going to make it out of this.

Luffy decided. And Vivi won’t start questioning her cabin now.

She pulls Nami forward. The ground vanishes beneath their feet and Vivi throws her free hand out, fingers grasping the Fleet Admiral’s coat as the ground returns. Barely a second and, by some miracle, the man has no time to respond as Vivi pulls him away, to the far edge of the battlefield. Shouts of surprise rise up as Vivi releases his coat, standing in front of Whitebeard’s ship and Vivi releases him, leaping backwards as he swings. 

Wind swirls around her as she reappears on the platform, staring out at the battle from the top of the execution platform. Through the thick crowd, she can barely see the Fleet Admiral trying to race back. 

Nami knocks the remaining Marines from the platform before she lunges toward Ace, grabbing his arms to look at the cuffs.

“N-Nami?” Ace stutters. “What are you doing? Leave! You’re going to get hurt. I’m not worth-”

“Shut up,” Nami orders firmly. “We’re saving you, end of discussion, Ace.”

Vivi’s eyes find Garp, already making his way toward them and she hurries to step in front of Nami and Ace, fingers tracing the button of her slashers. Confusion dances through her. How could he do this? Let his own grandson die in front of him and do nothing? It makes her sick. Angry.

“Jiji!” Sabo screams from behind him.

Garp freezes, eyes wide as he stares at Vivi. Confused. Unsure. Because as far as everyone in this family has been concerned for ten years, Sabo is dead. Garp may not recognize the voice, but he must know it wasn't Luffy or Ace. Must know that someone else is calling him “Jiji”. Garp turns slowly, hesitantly.

There’s a soft smile on Sabo’s face, the scar around his eye crinkled just a bit. “Yo,” Sabo offers, the same as he had for Luffy. “It’s good to see you again, Jiji. Sorry.”

Sabo moves faster than even Luffy’s gear second, swinging an arm out and Garp flies off of the platform, into the distance. He rests the pipe against his shoulder again. Behind her, Vivi hears Ace let out a confused, choking noise. Then, the cuffs clink and clatter to the platform. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Vivi looks down at Ace. Shocked tears tumbling down his face, mouth gaping as he lets out confused noises. Happiness lights Sabo’s watery eyes, grin big enough to rival Luffy’s taking over his mouth.

“Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Four has been completed. The Strawhats are reunited. Luffy has Sabo back (and visa versa). And Ace is free of his chains. I know the reunion between Luffy and Sabo was brief, but I'll save the real tearjerkers for the next few chapters. Right now, they have a big brother to save!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me and being patient. I genuinely hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Next time: Zoro and Sabo head for Marineford. And Zoro ignores his captain's orders for the first time in his life. And, he knows he won't regret it.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Zoro,” Luffy yells. Orders. “Go! Get everybody to the ship!”_   
>  _No. No. No._   
>  _He isn’t leaving Luffy. Will never leave Luffy. Not to this._   
>  _“Zoro! Go!”Zoro’s hands shoot to Kitetsu and Shuisu before he thinks about how angry Luffy’s going to be._
> 
> (Marineford brings back hard memories. Zoro disobeys captain's orders. And he knows he won't regret it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter will contain:**   
>  _Trauma Induced Flashback_   
>  **Please read responsibly! See end notes for a detailed explanation of where this trigger will occur!**
> 
> Hi everyone! Wow, it seems like it has been ages since we last saw each other! Unfortunately, that is because my laptop hates me and decided to bite the dust. And, since the world is ending, I'm looking at weeks before I can get a new one in. For that reason, I apologize if it seems like there's an unreasonable number of errors in this chapter. Everything was typed and edited on my phone and sometimes I just don't catch the autocorrect phrases that my iPhone decides to come up with. 
> 
> Thank you guys for being patient with me! There are only 2 chapters left after this! I played around a lot with where I wanted this chapter to end and how I wanted to do this. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Zoro hates waking up. Hates being blinded by the sun for the first few seconds his mind is conscious and the way his eyes burn as he tries to rub them awake. He hates waking up with sweat coating his body and his heart pounding a mile a minute. Hates that his first instinct is to search the room for his nakama because for the first few seconds, he should be on Sunny, smelling the cook's food and listening to Brook play a tune to wake the crew. 

At least he doesn't panic when he's greeted by a small room that is obviously neither the men's bunk nor the infirmary. It takes a few seconds of careful thought - digging his hands into his hair and breathing deeply - to remember exactly where he is and why he's wrapped in more bandages than he's ever allowed Chopper to use. 

Luffy. Ace. Marineford.

Zoro's fingers tighten in his hair and he forces himself to take a deep breath in. Things have to change if he wants to save them, Vivi told him. And she's right. If he wants things to change, wants his nakama to live, things have to be different now.

Save them by risking their lives. What a shitshow.

That's what Marineford is. Zoro hadn't been there the first time and had never asked Luffy to talk about it - none of them had. But from what he's read in the papers and heard briefly from Mihawk, the War of the Beat would have been named more accurately if it had been called the Clusterfuck War. No respect or mercy from the Marines until they'd been scared into submission by Redhaired Shanks. Even then, it'd taken a lot for the living to retrieve their loved ones.

And now his crew wants to head straight into that. They don't know, how could they? But, Zoro knows. The Admirals will be there, all three of them.  _ Kizaru _ will be there. And, if that lazy bastard is in the mood for "justice" he can level the entire Strawhat Crew in the blink of an eye. It'd barely take that to slaughter  _ his _ crew. His crew that was full of monsters. Maybe not to the level of the Monster Trio, but still, fair more powerful than the crew now.

This can only end one way. With grief and pain. And, it's the most selfish thing Zoro has ever thought, but he hopes that fate allows him to be the one mourned this time.

The door opens and Sabo appears, clothes in hand. "Good. You're awake."

He hates the sturdy, almost chipperness in Sabo's tone. The way that the revolutionary seems to think that nothing can go wrong. He hasn't thought ahead. Hasn't assessed the situation properly. Because, Marineford is just an early death for them all.

Fingers snap in front of his face and Zoro starts, blinking up at Sabo's frowning face. A blonde eyebrow raises as Sabo offers him the clothes. A pair of black pants and an unbuttoned gray shirt.

"Zoro," he starts.

Zoro can see where this conversation is going. Because they argued about it for an hour after they'd hung up with Vivi and the others. Sabo wants him to wait here. Wants him to stay behind and rest while his crew out their lives on the line. He won't.  _ Can't _ .

"No." 

Zoro snatches the clothes away from him and forces himself to stand up. 

Pain pulls at his body but its dull, barely noticeable. All he needs to do is keep his mind focused in Luffy. On the crew. As long as he thought about protecting them, the pain would be the last thing to worry about. 

Sabo continues to frown at him as he slips the clothes on, brow furrowed in worry. Not because he actually cares, Zoro knows. Sabo must blame Zoro as much as Zoro blames Zoro. The words spoken last night linger in the back of his mind.

_ "You're just the man he died for." _

Luffy  _ died _ for Zoro. Whether he wanted the captain to or not. Zoro had no choice in the matter. And it isn't fair. Isn't what Zoro wanted. But, that doesn't matter because Luffy died for him. Because he wasn't fast enough. Wasn't strong enough. Wasn't good enough. And the only reason Sabo gives two shits is because he doesn't want Luffy to have died for nothing. 

But, he didn't. Luffy died so Zoro could save his nakama. And that's what he intends to do. Whatever happens to Zoro is fate's decision. Saving his nakama is Zoro's decision.

"Luffy would-"

"Never forgive you if something happened to me," Zoro parrots back. Because he's heard that at least a hundred times since he came to. "Well, tough shit. Because Luffy will never forgive me if I let something happen to his nakama. And, Luffy knows full well that I'm not going to listen to you. You aren't my captain. Give it up, Sabo."

The older man scowls at him. "I'm just saying, you're injured."

"This is nothing."

They both know it isn't. Zoro isn't fully sure he's ever been in this kind of shape before. But, it's better than it could be. He could be dead in that field. Could be comatose in the Sunny's infirmary. But he isn't. He's standing and talking. Preparing for war. Because fate is on his side.

He's not going to waste a stroke of luck when he has one.

They stare at each other for a moment. There's a familiar glint in Sabo's eyes. Zoro's seen it in several people's gazes before. The crew's, Law's, the Marines'. That desperate itch to know just what is going on in his head. None of them ask. They all know it's pointless. But the wonder is always there.

Luffy's eyes are the only ones he's never seen the question in. Because his captain has always been the only one who can read him. Zoro isn't ready to give that up. Not yet.

Not ever.

Sabo sighs, muttering something about talking to a wall. Zoro ignores him, crossing the room to grab his katana. His fingers trail over the red ribbon tied around Wadou's hilt. It seems shorter somehow, as though it would never wrap all the way around Luffy's hat.

Hat.

Shit. Hat. He's had Hat with him. Luffy's treasure, entrusted to him while his captain is away. 

Zoro's gaze searches the room frantically, searching the table, the chair, the bedposts.

"Here."

He turns to Sabo in time to catch the strawhat. The edges are frayed, top flattened slightly, but overall, Hat is fine.

"It had a few knicks," Sabo tells him. "I had it fixed."

"Thanks." Zoro slips Hat around his neck, snatching his katana to put them in their proper place.

Sabo hums. "We should go. Or we'll miss our ride."

"Ride?" Zoro echoes, pulling on a boot. "I figured you revolutionaries had a way into Marineford."

"We do. But, Dragon doesn't want it used without his say so."

"And he didn't say so."

Sabo shakes his head. "He's barely okay with me going to rescue Ace. Not that it matters. No matter what he said, I'd go."

"So, who's our ride?"

Who can just waltz into Marineford with ease?

"Whitebeard."

Zoro blinks. "Whitebeard? The Yonko?"

Sabo nods. "That's the one. From what I understand, he was Ace's Pops. As long as they know we're going to save Ace, I don't see why they'd have a problem with is tagging along."

"You didn't contact them ahead of time?"

"Too much risk of the Marines finding out. Besides, we're going to save Ace. It'll be easy to convince them."

Sabo, sometimes, is way too much like Luffy for Zoro's comfort.

  
  


"So, you sail with Ace's little brother, yoi?"

Zoro leans against the railing of the Moby Dick to stare across the seas and nods. "I do. I'm his swordsman."

"That all?" Macro quirks an eyebrow. "Most swordsmen don't sail towards possible death to save someone who isn't a member of their crew without their captain even asking, yoi."

Turns out, Sabo's entire plan hinged on the fact that Ace's crew knew Luffy was Ace's brother and everybody knew Roronoa Zoro is a member of Luffy's crew. The bastard is all of the blind excitement of Luffy mixed with the calculated cunning of Nami.

Zoro fucking hates it. But, at least they're on their way to Marineford. And he knows they'll get there.

"Luffy doesn't have to ask," Zoro tells him. "Ace is his brother. He'll go to Ace. And I go to Luffy. Wherever he is."

Whenever he is.

Marco hums softly before he turns, back leaned against the railing and stares across the ship. Behind him, Zoro knows, Sabo is trying to make a plan with Whitebeard. Fitting in and being able to convince people of his intentions has always been Sabo's strong suit. Zoro doubts he would be the Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army any other way. But, despite the fact that they know Zoro's face and seem to all agree that he and Sabo are there to save Ace, this crew still doesn't trust them.

"But, it's more than that, yoi. Isn't it?" Marco asks.

"Eh?"

"There's something wrong with the two of you. I can feel it. Pops can feel it. Most of the crew can, yoi."

"We're here to help save Ace."

Marco nods. "I know. That isn't a lie. Pops would have tossed you overboard if it was. But, you two. You don't belong, yoi."

Enel had said that to Vivi. The princess told Zoro after Skypiea that the false god had known he and Vivi didn't belong. That they'd come from another world. Kaku had said something similar. Known that Zoro was out of place. Whatever that island had done to them had left its mark. A mark that anyone with Observation Haki seemed able to pick up on. 

Maybe that's why Luffy and the cook took everything in stride. They've known for a long time that Vivi and Zoro are branded from another world.

Unsure of what else to say, Zoro simply offers Marco a grunt. The first division commander frowns at him.

"He," Marco motions to Sabo. "Is here to save Ace. But, you are here for more. Yoi?"

"I'm here to protect my captain," Zoro answers. "That means protecting Ace."

"You aren't going to tell me anything."

"I just told you everything you need to know. I'll die for Ace, if that means protecting Luffy."

  
  


Zoro really should have foreseen it, if he’s being honest. Marineford is a war, afterall. A war full of screams, panic, fire, and death. They hit Zoro as a bundle of fear, boiling deep beneath his skin. His fingers tremble around the hilts of his swords but he refuses to let it go further than that. Especially now that Lufy is here. If he keeps his focus on his captain - because his captain is alive and he needs to keep his focus long enough to get his captain out to sea - he’ll stay in control. 

All of Zoro’s nakama are alive. The cook fights just feet from him, helping clear the path to Ace. Arms appear from random Marines, breaking backs and necks all around them. Somehow, Franky’s shouts carry over the battle as Usopp’s exploding stars touch down on either side of them. The chill of Brook’s attacks move across the field, Chopper’s hooves click against cement. Lightning rains down from the skies. And, the unmistakable rush of blue that can only be Jinbe.

It had taken every ounce of Zoro’s discipline not to throw himself at Jinbe when the helmsman emerged with the rest of his crew. After months of longing for the calm and steadying presence, joy fills Zoro’s chest every time he sees Jinbe. 

All of Zoro’s nakama are alive and all of Zoro’s nakama are here. He clings to that as burning flesh fills his nose, showing him the fire filled forests instead of rock walls. His nakama are alive. No matter what happens, they will live.

A streak of yellow catches Zoro’s eye as he cuts down another Marine and he turns to face it. One of the biggest mistakes Zoro has ever made.

Kizaru stands - towers - over him with a bored eyebrow raised high. Bored because, at the speed of light, it doesn’t take much to kill whoever you want. No matter how many or how powerful. Kizaru can slaughter them all.  _ Has _ slaughtered them all. 

No. No. Don’t do that. Don’t think that.

Zoro’s legs lock up. Enma and Kitetsu tremble in his grasp. IT hurts. Everything hurts. Blood coats him. Every slash and bullet wound drums with numb pain.

_ “Zoro, help me!” _

_ “Oi, oi, don’t leave us!” _

_ “Go! Save our shitty captain!” _

Their voices fill his mind. He can smell their blood in the air, so thick and heavy, he thinks he might taste it. Dead. Dead. Dead. Because Zoro isn’t fast enough, strong enough, good enough. He’s a failure. Failed his crew. Now, he’s the only one left. All that stands between Luffy and Kizaru. All that stands between his captain’s dream and certain death.

The blinding yellow begins to build up again. Suddenly, his nineteen, soak through with his own blood, foot placed firmly on his back, and Kizaru is going to kill him. Too slow. Too weak. Too worthless. But, now, he isn’t trapped beneath Kizaru’s foot. He’s free to move. Free to strike out with Enma or Kitetsu. But, he can’t move. Kizaru’s focus is entirely on him. And that’s good. It gives Sabo time to get Luffy off this place. Luffy will live and that’s good. 

Luffy is the man who will be King of the Pirates.

And that’s a dream Zoro’s willing to die for. Like the rest of his crew.

“Zoro!” Luffy screams.

_ It’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t get in the way. Don’t get in the way. Let me do this. Let me die for you. Like them. It’s all I have left to give. _

Hands wrap around his shirt and he’s yanked to the side as the beam of light shoots out. It grazes his shoulder as he falls, landing hard on top of someone else. The smell of tobacco and flash of blonde hair make their way to him.

But, no. That’s not possible. The cook is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Blue flames erupt around Kizaru and the Admiral’s attention is drawn away. 

“Zoro!” Luffy shouts again. “Come back!”

Come back. Come back.

The cook shoves Zoro up again, lips pulled in a snarl. “Oi.” Both the cook’s hands fist in Zoro’s shirt. “Look at me, you bastard. Tell me where you are.”

Zoro squeezes his eyes closed, trying to will away the noise and see what’s really in front of him. 

“Shit,” the cook mutters. “Luffy, he can’t-”

“Zoro,” Luffy orders. “Come back.”

Come back. Back to Marineford. Off of that island. Zoro opens his eyes again, looking up at his captain and nodding.

“I’m here,” he tells them. “Sorry. Sorry. I-”

“Stay away from Kizaru,” Luffy tells him, shortly. 

The name sends a shiver down his spine but he nods. Face still full of uncertainty, the cook pulls Zoro to his feet again. His legs pulse slightly from overuse but he tightens his grip around Shuisu, turning his gaze to the battlefield again. He can spot the others, one by one. All alive. All still fighting.

Like he should be. 

“Let’s get to Ace, Sencho,” Zoro says.

Luffy eyes him carefully, searching for any signs of the island lingering. After a long moment, Luffy nods. Zoro feels the cook’s frown, his nervous eyes moving from Luffy to Zoro and back again.

“Luffy,” the cook protests.

“If Zoro says he’s okay, he’s okay.” Luffy spins on his heels and dives back into the fray.

The cook catches Zoro’s arm before he can follow. Danger flashes in those blue eyes, a demanding challenge for Zoro to lie to him. The warmth from the cook’s hand burns against his already too tight skin.

“Oi, look at me. Put your pride aside for ten seconds and-”

Zoro wrenches his arm free, glaring back. “Don’t touch me.”

Worry flashes through blue eyes. “Zoro, listen to me. I can’t protect Luffy and protect you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me, shit cook.”

_ I don’t deserve for you to protect me. I couldn’t protect you. _

“You listen to me, marimo.” The cook jabs a finger into his chest. “I warned you. If you thought for ten seconds I was going to let you die out here, you were going to regret it. I meant that. You don’t get to die here. So, you better tell me right now if you can keep going or if I need to have Vivi-chan take you back to the ship.”

“I’m fine,” Zoro growls through gritted teeth.

“Well, that’s bullshit and we all know it.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, fuck you. And fuck your shitty pride. Can you keep a clear head or do I need to send you back to the ship?”

“Get out of my way,” Zoro orders, shoving the cook aside. 

Ahead of him, Luffy throws another group of Marines out of his way. He cries Ace’s name again, shouting for his brother to hold on. Zoro’s heart stutters as he looks ahead of Luffy. Another group throws the surrounding Whitebeard pirates back, ready to face Luffy. Clenching Wadou between his teeth, Zoro lunges after his captain. All three of his blades meet Yoru, stopping Mihawk’s attack before it can reach Luffy.

The surprise on Mihawk’s face lasts barely a second before it’s replaced with a small smirk. “Roronoa.”

“Luffy.” Zoro touches down in front of his captain, refusing to break eye contact with his rival. “Go on ahead. I’ll handle him.”

It’s strange. Once, this would have been exciting. Zoro would have felt a fire burning in his chest and veins. Felt the itch to fight. To win. To be the absolute best. Now, he just feels strangely empty. Facing Mihawk lacks the need he once felt.

His stomach churns uncomfortable at the realization. Zoro isn’t sure what he wants anymore. Not outside of saving his crew. It’s like everything, his ambition, his dream, have all been sucked out of him. Like they died with his crew.

Mihawk seems to realize it too. Despite being able to block most of the attacks thrown at him, the rival’s smirk falls as they continue. His strikes feel lazy. Undeserving. It should insult Zoro to his very core. 

It doesn’t. He just feels empty.

Once he saves his nakama, Zoro will have nothing.

Pain blossoms across the left side of Zoro’s face. Red envelopes his entire left and Zoro stumbles back, back of his hand moving to his eye. It comes away bloody. Everything to his left goes black. Empty.

For the second time, Zoro’s distraction in a fight against Mihawk has cost him his eye. The pain should stop him. Freeze him in his tracks. The pain should be scary. It should hurt. Yet, somehow, it’s the best thing Zoro’s ever felt. With his mind wandering so far, Mihawk could have killed him with ease. But he didn’t.

Because this isn’t meant to be their fight. This battle isn’t about dreams. Mihawk has no plans on fighting to the death here. No matter how disappointed Mihawk is in his lack of passion at this moment, he wants a real battle. A real challenge. Maybe, if Zoro manages to make it out of Marineford, he can give him one.

Another group of Whitebeard pirates rush in around them. Zoro takes the opportunity to duck out after his captain. Blood burns against his tongue, his balance only slightly off. After so many months with full vision, it takes him a few good swings of Kitetsu and Shuisu to regain his depth perception again.

“Firefist is free!”

Shouts ring out around them. The Whitebeard pirates let out a cheer. Zoro stumbles to a halt beside Luffy as his captain - and the rest of the battlefield - look up at the execution platform. Nami, Viiv, and Sabo all stand at the top of the platform. Ace’s cuffs have been removed and Luffy’s oldest brother sits on his knees for a moment, staring up with wide eyes.

Then, he lunges and tackles Sabo to the ground. Whatever Ace shouts at the blonde is lost in the sea of cheers and cries around them. Zoro assumes that it’s a declaration of amazement and relief. Right up until Ace’s fist slams into Sabo’s face. Both Nami and Vivi let out sharp cries, probably protesting the violence.

Luffy lets out a wild laugh. “Sabo’s in trouble, shishishi!”

Ace’s assault lasts only a moment before he rests his head on his brother’s chest. From the angle and distance, Zoro can’t hear what Sabo says, but he can see Sabo’s hand in Ace’s hair and smiles crossing the girls’ faces.

Ace is free. Now, they just have to get back across the battlefield and onto a ship. Hopefully without running into the Admirals again.

Still laughing, Luffy rockets off toward the platform. Growling under his breath, Zoro follows him, the cook on his heels. Head of them, both of Luffy’s brothers and the girls land on solid ground again. Sabo and Ace appear to be bickering lightly, though they fight Marines with alarming ease. As though they’ve been doing it their whole lives.

“Ace!” Luffy shouts, diving to cling onto his brothers. “Sabo!”

“Oi! Luffy, you idiot!” Ace snaps. “Do you know how dangerous this was? What were you thinking?”

“Shishishi!” Luffy rockets off Ace’s back to attack another close group of Marines.

“Nami-swan! Vivi-chan! Are you alright?” The cook dances up to the girls, through the group of unconscious Marines around them. 

“We’re fine, Sanji-kun. Right Vivi?”

“Oh my God!” Vivi’s eyes find Zoro and she shoots forward, hands touching his face. “What happened to your eye?”

“Stop touching me,” Zoro tells her, shoving her hands away. “Why do I have to keep reminding you idiots that we’re in the middle of a war?”

“The order I am about to give will be my final captain’s order!” Whitebeard’s booming voice catches everyone’s attention. “All of you, survive this. And find each other again in the New World.”

Zoro can’t be sure he’s ever respected the strength of another man more than he Whitebeard’s. Spewing blood with a literal hole in his chest, the man stands tall, unwavering. The kind of strength Zoro wishes he had. The kind of strength that would have saved his nakama.

Unsurprisingly, his crew scream their protests. All of which are ignored. One by one, tears in their eyes, Whitebeard’s crew follow his orders and begin to pull back.

“Ace,” Sabo grabs Ace’s arm and pulls. “Let’s go.”

Ace refuses to move. Zoro snatches Luffy before his captain can move forward to help, eyes searching around them for Akainu.

“Luffy!” Nami screams. “We have to go! Now!”

“There are no words,” Whitebeard says, eyes moving to Ace as he pulls free of Sabo’s grip. “Was I a good father?”

“Of course!” The tears in Ace’s voice are obvious.

“Then go.”

This time, Ace allows Sabo to pull him away. Zoro spins Luffy around, shoving him toward the escape route as his brothers follow behind. Shots ring out around them, fleeing pirates shot in the back. Zoro’s teeth clench. Typical Marines. No honor. No respect.

Luffy’s pace slows, each step unsteady. Zoro’s arm moves out, steadying his captain as they continue on. Whatever he’d gone through to get here seems to be catching up with him. 

“I suppose it shouldn’t surprise us that you’re running.” Akainu’s voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. “With a captain like this. A loser from a dead era.”

“Ace!” Sabo shouts.

Zoro glances over his shoulder, almost running straight into Luffy as his captain stops as well.

“Take that back,” Ace growls.

“We need to go, Ace.”

“He bad mouthed Pops.”

“He did it on purpose, Ace.” Sabo wraps a hand around Ace’s arm and pulls him backward. “He wants this. Don’t give it to him.”

Akainu keeps running his mouth. Sabo’s grip tightens, more desperate as he tries to pull his brother away. Luffy tries to turn back as well, only hitting his knees after a few steps. Zoro’s heart pounds in his chest, eyes moving from Sabo to Ace to Luffy.

Something Sabo says seems to freeze Ace in his tracks, flames flickering around his body. For a moment, all is still. And, then, Sabo manages to pull Ace backwards. Back toward Luffy. Zoro lets out a long breath, hefting his captain onto his feet again. Luffy’s knees seem to fail him almost immediately. 

“I got him,” Ace says, pausing to heft Luffy onto his back.

Sabo pauses beside them, lingering as though to ensure Ace doesn’t turn back around as Akainu shouts in frustration. Ace’s knuckles turn white, eyes full of rage and teeth clenched firmly. Zoro understands the sentiment. If someone talked about Luffy like this, it would take all of his strength to keep from fighting as well.

“Go.” Sabo shoves him and Ace.

The Marines continue to shout around them. Zoro keeps Ace on his right side, watching his captain’s brother with careful consideration. Ace wouldn’t risk Luffy’s life for his temper. That’s the point, Zoro realizes. The reason Ace carries Luffy is to keep him from turning back. Boiling skin continues to taint his nose as they run. Akainu continues to kill any and everyone he can get is hands on. 

That’s okay. He won’t get Luffy. That’s what matters. Akainu won’t get Luffy. Or Ace. 

This changes this. This saves his nakama.

A brief glint of yellow. Ace vanishes from his sight. It takes Zoro a full minute to realize it and stumble to a halt. Blood tumbles down Ace’s leg as Sabo helps him up, Luffy sitting up on his knees as well. Across the battlefield, Zoro sees Marco lunge at Kizaru again. Distracting the Admiral before he can strike again.

What he’s done is enough. Enough to stun them. Enough for Akainu to catch up.

“Zoro,” Luffy yells. Orders. “Go! Get everybody to the ship!”

No. No. No.

He isn’t leaving Luffy. Will never leave Luffy. Not to this.

“Zoro! Go!”

Zoro’s hands shoot to Kitetsu and Shuisu before he thinks about how angry Luffy’s going to be, letting Armament Haki coat the blades as he lunges forward. He barely makes it in front of the brothers before Akainu’s magma coated fist. It clashes against his blades instead of Sabo’s back. Digging his heels in, Zoro locks his legs, pushing against the fist with all his strength. It does little good, both blades inch toward him.

Akainu lets out a dismissive scoff.

Luffy screams behind him, Sabo shouting as well.

Not for the first time, Zoro wishes he could be stronger. Wishes he had the strength he needs to do anything other than play catch up. 

His crossed blades press against his chest, searing hot despite the Armament Haki. Even if they block the magna fist from touching his skin, the blades still burn against him. It hurts. Zoro thinks it might be the second worst pain he’s ever felt. Second only to losing his nakama. His skin melts, sweat pouring down his face. 

He digs his heels into the ground, trying to keep himself from falling back. Trying to keep Akainu from his captain. He won’t let this happen. He won’t let Luffy lose someone he loves again. Not Ace. Not Sabo. 

The strangled grunt of pain escaping Zoro’s throat turns to a scream of agony as the hot blades press further into his skin. His already abused muscles turn against him, knees bending as they weaken beneath him.

“Yameru,” Luffy says, voice trembling, full of tears. “Yameru.”

_ Get him out of here _ , Zoro wants to scream.  _ Get him somewhere safe. Don’t let him die. Don’t let his dream end here. Save him. Save Luffy. _

“Yameru. Yameru!”

_ Get him out of here. _

If Zoro dies, he has to know that his captain will live. Luffy has to live. Zoro can die, but Luffy has to live.

“ **_YAMERU!_ ** ”

Conqueror's Haki, so much stronger than Zoro has felt from Luffy, slams into his back. Akainu flies away from him, slamming into the rock wall behind the execution platform. Marines and pirates alike collapse around them, unable to withstand the rage rolling from Zoro’s captain. His knees give out, a cold arm wrapping around his chest to hold him up as his blades slip from his fingertips.

“ _ On your feet, marimo, _ ” the cook orders, voice deeper than Zoro’s become accustomed to. “ _ The right hand of a king doesn’t belong on his knees. _ ”

The cold feels familiar. Too familiar. Heart slamming against his chest, Zoro raises his gaze. The cook’s face is blurry, older. That shitty little beard is back. But it isn’t right. It’s out of place. So out of place.

_ “Get away from  _ my _ swordsman, _ ” Luffy growls.

Jaw trembling, Zoro looks back to the spot in front of him. Luffy turns, his form blurry as well. As though Zoro’s eyes have stopped working correctly. It doesn’t keep him from seeing the x-shaped scar - the one Zoro will  _ not _ let him have - or the way sadness swirls in his eyes. 

“O-oi,” Ace breathes from behind him. Because Ace is behind him. Luffy is behind him. “Luffy, that’s. Oi?”

Zoro can’t pull his gaze from his captain. Can’t stop the tears gathering in his eyes. Can’t stop the way everything seems to fade to nothing. Nothing but him and his captain, standing across from each other. Nothing but Zoro and his captain.

It isn’t until the cold vanishes from Zoro’s chest that he forces himself to look away from his captain. The cook is gone. Horrible realization settles over him. Zoro’s gaze moves back to his captain.

“Luffy.” He hates the way his voice trembles.

His captain’s lips twitch in a sad small.

Zoro shakes his head. No. No. “Luffy?”

His captain’s eyes close, chin dropping. Such sad acceptance.

No. No. No. Luffy can’t leave him. Can’t leave him now. Not when Zoro can see him for the first time. Not when Zoro’s just gotten him back. No. Please no.

“Luffy.” His chest heaves. Zoro knees give out. “Luffy, please don’t leave me behind!”

Pain flares through his body as he drops his head to the ground with a sob. The silence rings around him, trembles through him. Silence. Because he’s alone. His nakama have left him and he’s alone.

“ _ Zoro, _ ” His captain's voice whispers, cold fingers running through his hair. “ _ Never. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter will contain:**  
>  _Trauma Induced Flashback_  
>  **Please read responsibly!**  
>  After coming face to face with Kizaru in the midst of the war, Zoro confuses past and present, believing himself being the last of his crew alive to protect Luffy from the Admiral. Luckily, Sanji is there to save the day with some help from Marco! The scene is short and a little disjointed, since Zoro's mind is a little out of sorts!
> 
> **The scene begins with:**  
>  _"Kizaru stands - towers - over him with a bored eyebrow raised high…"_  
>  **The scene ends with:**  
>  _"Come back. Back to Marineford…"_
> 
> So, we're getting really close to the end now! Like I said, there are only two chapters left after this! Zoro managed to save Ace and the spirits of the Strawhat crew will do anything for their marimo! 
> 
> Next time, the War of the Best comes to a close. Vivi finally discovers her position on the crew. And grief rocks the entire crew.
> 
> Hopefully the next update will come sooner than this one! Again, apologies for any extra errors and for such a wait. Losing my laptop has been a huge pain. Especially since updates for both Two Steps Forward and Off the Worn Path were saved on that instead of google docs. Because I'm a moron. 
> 
> For the time being, remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You made your nakama hurt," Luffy growls. “We worried about you for months. And you didn’t say anything, Zoro! You told Vivi not to say anything. You didn’t let her help either. We hurt cause of you, Zoro. When we coulda help. Coulda made things better. That’s not fair!”_   
>  _The fury in his voice sends shivers down Vivi's spine. Nami's arm tightens around her shoulder. Zoro lifts his chin, staring back at his captain with a trembling jaw. Emotions flash through his eyes, hundreds all at once. And then, his nose scrunched, anger and betrayal written on the swordsman's face._   
>  _"You made me hurt too," Zoro says, voice low, trembling._
> 
> (Vivi learns her position on the crew. Zoro's grief is heavy enough for the entire crew to feel. Luffy is done with his crew being a bunch of dummies.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This update came much quicker than the last two have. And I have all of you to thank. I got so many appreciative and loving comments that I was just so inspired to get writing. I'm still updating from and typing on my phone, so please ignore any errors. But, feel free to point them out if you see them! I'm always happy to go back in and fix things if I know where they are.
> 
> A special shoutout to matheMagical for sharing this beautiful artwork with me. Seriously guys, I cried. A lot. Please, please, check this out and then go check out all of their other amazing art on tumblr. They deserve so much love. Also, the text that they attached to this piece of artwork kind of broke me but also just gave me the most amazing spark of inspiration for my final chapter. Seriously, a solid portion of my drive for the last 2 chapters go out to matheMagical. Get to tumblr and give them love!  
> https://mathemayjicks.tumblr.com/post/618392872543289344/i-am-not-the-zoro-you-love-i-have-stolen-him-from
> 
> This chapter we have Vivi being a badass, Zoro finally coming to terms with everything that's happened (and suffering for it because, come on, it's me), and Luffy being tired of Vivi and Zoro refusing to acknowledge their emotions. Because, let's be honest, these two kids are bad at handling their own shit and Luffy is the best captain on the seas.

“Luffy, please don’t leave me behind!”

Vivi puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her tearfilled gasp. Nami’s hand tightens on her bicep, fingers trembling as they watch Zoro collapse to his knees, head resting against his arms as he sobs, and the spirit of his dead captain moves to rest a hand on Zoro’s head. 

“ _Zoro._ ” Heartbroken affection fills Luffy’s voice. “ _Never_.”

The sob that leaves Zoro sounds like the dying cry of a wounded animal. Vivi’s breath catches as the spirit looks up, eyes locking with hers. Tears burn through her, tickling down her cheeks as she stares at him, mind spinning in circles. After a long moment, he gives her a soft smile.

“ _Vivi did such a good job taking care of Zoro_ ,” Luffy tells her. “ _But, now, it’s time for our nakama to take care of you, okay? They’re strong. No more doing stuff alone. Captain’s orders_.”

Vivi's jaw trembles and she bites hard on her bottom lip to hold in sobs. Nami's hand tightens. Sanji moves a bit closer to them.

" _Zoro and Vivi have been so brave. And done so good. But, I don't want you to hurt anymore. Let our nakama take care of you. They love you. Just like me_."

A shuddering whimper escapes Vivi's lips. Zoro's harsh sobs continue. 

The captain looks up, eyes finding Sabo. " _Thanks, Sabo. For everything. But, can you take care of Zoro one more time? Please_?"

A sad but fond smile fills Sabo's lips. "Anything for you, Lu."

“ _You and Ace got to see each other again! I’m so happy._ ” The spirit's smile fades with sadness, gaze moving to Zoro once again. " _I gotta go now. But I'm not leaving Zoro behind. I'd never leave Zoro behind. I love you too much. But right now, you all gotta get out of Marineford. We're here, kay? Even if you can't see us, we're all here_."

Zoro doesn’t seem to be able to manage anything other than strangled noises of grief and pain. Adjusting the hat on his head, Luffy looks up to meet his younger self’s gaze. For a pause, the world falls still as the spirit smiles widely, one hand still resting in Zoro’s hair. Then, Vivi blinks and he’s gone.

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Vivi forces the tears down. Now isn’t the time. Now, they need to get onto a ship and get out of here. The rubble around Akainu shifts and Vivi’s positive Kizaru won’t stay busy with the Whitebeard Pirates for long.

Sabo seems to have a similar thought, bolting to Zoro’s side and tugging at his arm. Nami forehead presses against Vivi’s shoulder, barely stifled sobs leaving the navigator’s lips, and Sanji takes a gentle but firm hold on Vivi’s arm, pulling her back.

Vivi refuses to move until Sabo stands again, Zoro on his back. Even from a distance, Vivi can hear the awful wheezing whines coming from the swordsman. Her heart stutters at the noise.

Most of the path remains clear for them, the Marines - and pirates - still unconscious from the rage of Luffy's spirit. All of the Strawhats are on their feet however, waiting near the whale ship. Usopp stands on the rail, firing at any Marines that dare come to close while Franky and his weapons' left ward off any Marines following them.

“Chopper’s hurt,” Usopp tells them as Ace ushers the crew onto the decks of the Moby Dick. 

The words don’t seem to surprise anyone. There isn’t a member of the crew that isn’t soaked through with blood. Sanji clutches his injured hand close to his chest, lips pulled in a grimace. Nami leans heavily on her clima tact, left leg dripping red. Chopper lays beside Robin, unconscious but breathing.

Various members of his crew run around the deck, helping others onto the safety of the ship. In the distance, the Marines begin to rise. The Whitebeard Commanders seem to be losing ground, most of them moving quickly to save their scattered crew. Vivi’s heart tightens, watching the Marines begin to shake themselves loose from the shock of seeing ghosts on the battlefield.

Sabo lets out a string of curses, carefully lowering Zoro to the deck and pulling off his jacket to cover the shivering swordsman. Ace places Luffy down beside him, allowing the Strawhat captain to crawl over to his first mate’s side, and shoots off to look for a doctor.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Nami asks, her voice shaking.

The water around them has frozen solid. Vivi’s heart hammers in her chest as she looks around as well, desperately searching for a way out. Nami’s right. Short of a miracle, Vivi doesn’t know how they’re going to get out of this. 

“He’s going into shock,” Sabo mutters, drawing Vivi’s attention back to Zoro. “On top of everything else, that attack wasn’t good. We need a doctor, _now_.”

“Zoro,” Luffy whines. “Don’t die. Please, don’t die.”

Zoro lets out a weak cough, blood speckling across his lips and cheeks.

“Ace!” Sabo calls.

“She must be out on the field.” Ace shakes his head. “He’s not the only one who got hurt out there.”

“Help Zoro!” Luffy shouts.

Vivi’s teeth sink into her lower lips and she turns in a circle again, eyes scanning around them desperately. There has to be something they can do. Someone that can help. But, will they? Ace is right. Zoro is far from the only critically wounded person in this war. And any available doctor will surely tend to their own crew first. 

From the corner of her eye, Vivi spots the pink haired Marine friend of Luffy and Zoro pleading with Akainu. Shouting that the war needs to stop. Vivi can’t help but agree. This stopped being a war long ago. Now, it’s nothing but needless slaughter.

“Ace, no!” Sabo cries.

“Let me go!” Ace’s angry shouts raise up but Vivi can’t spare him the time to look. “That bastard! He did this! I’ll kill him.”

“I’m not losing you again, Ace. Stop it!”

Yellow in the water catches Vivi’s eye, barely visible behind the rest of the ships lined up along the island but just visible enough. And, the black Jolly Roger on the vessel’s side is clear. Her breath catches. Trafalgar Law hadn’t been on the battlefield, nor had any of his crew, as far as Vivi could tell. Which means he has no one to tend to. 

Her mind works slowly, plans and deal forming as she stares out at the sea. But can _she_ make the deal? Vivi has no authority on the crew. Their help isn’t hers to offer. But, it’s the only bargaining chip they have.

“Luffy-san.” Vivi turns to look down at her captain, ignoring his brothers as they wrestle each other on the ground not far from her. “Do you trust me?” 

_After all I’ve kept from you, will you trust me to make a decision for you?_

Luffy stares at her, eyes searching, question settling in his tear filled eyes. But, he nods.

“Yosh. I’ll be right back.”

Vivi leaps onto the neighboring ship without waiting for a reply. Some of the crew call out behind her, but she ignores them. She needs to think of exactly what to say. She needs Luffy’s permission to fully do this, but getting him to Zoro is the first step. 

Luffy would never go after a Shichibukai or a Yonko on his own. It had to have been someone else’s idea. An ally’s idea. Trafalgar Law’s idea. Which means that he wanted to bring them down. Even now, he’s probably thinking about it. Lure him in with that. Bring him to Luffy. Ask her captain for a full okay. Make a deal. Save Zoro’s life. 

Law and the bear - Bepo, Vivi thinks his name is - are the only ones still on the submarine’s deck, already heading below. Vivi throws her foot out, catching the door before it can close fully, and pulls the door open again. Law’s wide eyes blink at her.

Everything she had planned to say flees her mind in numb panic. Only one thought rushes through her mind.

_Save Zoro. Save Zoro. Save Zoro._

“Trafalgar Law.” Vivi’s hand fists in the front of his shirt. Any hope of elegant words flee her as she hears Luffy scream Zoro’s name. “I need you to come with me.”

Vivi pulls. The deck of the Moby Dick slams into their feet. Vivi releases Law’s shirt, allowing him to stumble away from her as Bepo’s shout of “captain!” echoes around them. From the corner of her eye, Vivi can see Usopp at the rail of the Moby Dick, staring around the sea with a slack jaw while Sabo continues to wrestle Ace into submission with the help of Jinbe before he can get himself killed. 

After a split second, Trafalgar Law recovers. “Room.” A blue bubble grows around them.

Luffy crouches defensively over Zoro as Sanji lunges to stand between Vivi and Law, Nami placing herself in front of Luffy and Zoro. Brook and Franky flank their captain and first mate while Robin carefully moves Chopper closer to her. Usopp has yet to turn around, but Vivi can’t waste time calling the sniper’s attention. 

“I want to make a deal!” Vivi rushes to say, pulling Sanji back before Trafalgar Law can do anymore.

He doesn’t relax but doesn’t attack. Vivi takes it as an okay to continue, her gaze moving to Luffy. Not for the first time, Vivi wishes she had the same psychic connection that Zoro and her captain share. 

_I need to promise him our help. An alliance. We need to save Zoro._

She hopes Luffy will understand what she’s asking without words. Permission to make this deal. Give Trafalgar Law the word of their entire crew. It feels like hours pass before Luffy gives her a small incline of his head.

“I’m guessing you need a doctor,” Trafalgar says, his gaze moving to Zoro’s wheezing form.

Luffy shifts a little more, eyes screaming a challenge. 

“Hai,” Vivi says evenly.

“I’m not in the habit of handing out charity.” 

“Not charity,” Vivi replies firmly. “A deal.”

One of his dark eyebrows raises.

“Save Zoro’s life and we’ll help you defeat Doflamingo and Kaido.”

Any trace of bemusement vanishes from Trafalgar’s face. His dark eyes glare at her with suspicion and distrust. Sanji inches closer to her again, ready to strike should the doctor make any sudden moves. The rest of her crew remain still and silent, looking between the two of them with unease. 

“How do you-” Trafalgar starts.

“Does it matter?” Vivi interrupts. “You can help us and we can help you. Will you take the deal or not?”

Please, please, please, take it. This is their only option. Only hope of saving Zoro’s life. Not that Trafalgar needs to know that.

“You expect me to believe that you’ll fight a Shichibukai and a Yonko in exchange for the life of _one_ man?”

“We declared war on the World Government for _one_ woman. Came to Marineford to fight a war for _one_ man. A Shichibukai and a Yonko are _nothing_ to us. You should never underestimate what this crew will do for it’s nakama.”

Trafalgar stares back at her for a pause before his gaze flickers to Luffy and Zoro. “I need to move him to my ship. I”ll do what I can.”

Vivi’s fists clench. “You will save him,” she tells him firmly. “That’s the deal. You save Zoro’s life and we help you.”

Trafalgar levels his gaze to her again. Vivi lifts her chin and glares back. The life of her nakama is the one thing that Vivi will never back down from.

“I need to move him to my ship,” Trafalgar repeats.

 _Deal_ , Vivi hears.

Keeping Sanji away from Boa Hancock and her crew proves to be far easier than Vivi expects. Especially once the crew is left alone on the far side of the island. Her infatuation with Luffy seems to set Robin on edge, a firm glare settling on Boa every time she becomes too friendly with Luffy. Not that Luffy notices anything outside of the Heart Pirates sub. 

Trafalgar has been firm and sturdy about his order that the crew stay out of his way, lest they cause him to make a mistake on Zoro’s surgery. Once they’d landed on Amazon Lily, Luffy sat himself on the island to stare at the sub with unblinking eyes. The rest of the crew follow his example, apart from Ace and Sabo, who disappear to have their reunion - which Vivi assumes will consist of the two beating the absolute hell out of each other based on their angry faces.

A cold presence lingers around Vivi back and she leans her head against Nami’s shoulder, allowing the sign of her Luffy to comfort her as she waits.

“Zoro’s gonna be alright,” Luffy says suddenly, breaking the worried silence. “I decided. He’s gonna be fine.” Standing, he adjusts his hat and glances toward Sanji. “Sanji! Meat. We gotta have a party. Cause Ace n’ Sabo are both alive. N’ Zoro’s gonna be fine. Jinbe, are you gonna party with us?”

The large fishman blinks at Luffy in surprise. Vivi thinks she hears Nami’s teeth grinding as she slips an arm around the navigator in support. After all Nami’s been through, her hesitance is understandable. But, the thought of Zoro waking up to all of his nakama makes her heart so light.

“Luffy-kun.”

“Come on, Jinbe! It’s gonna be the best party ever!” Luffy turns to Vivi. “Oi, Vivi. Convince Jinbe to stay.”

Vivi blinks at him owlishly. “Me?” 

Luffy nods enthusiastically. “Like you convinced Toroa to save Zoro. You’re our crew's Convincer now. I decided.”

“Convincer?” Vivi echoes.

“Yup! You’re gonna convince people to do stuff with us. Like with Torao.”

“What the hell is he talking about?” Usopp mutters.

Robin giggles furiously, smile pulling at the bandage on her cheek. “I believe our captain wants you to deal with alliances, Vivi. I believe the term is envoy, Sencho.” 

“On-voy,” Luffy echoes. “Hai. Hai! Vivi’s our on-voy!”

It takes two days for them to actually start their party, once Zoro is stable and everyone’s gotten sleep. Somehow, Luffy manages to drag the entire crew of the Heart Pirates into partying with them - Trafalgar Law included. If Trafalgar glaring from a tree with a mug of booze in his hand can be considered partying. Vivi can’t help but think that he and Zoro must get along wonderfully. Not unlike Trafalgar, Ace doesn’t seem in the partying mood. Though, his mood does improve once Marco the Phoenix arrives with plans for their crew.

The two spend most of their time sitting with Sabo and several other members of the Heart Pirates and Strawhats to tell stories of Whitebeard and the New World. Despite their grief, Ace and Marco seem determined to keep only fond memories of their captain alive. 

“But Ace,” Luffy whines, clinging to his brother tightly as Ace tries to board the Moby Dick in the middle of Luffy’s planned two night party. “I don’t want you to go yet!”

“We talked about this Lu,” Ace says with surprising patience. “I’ve got to go look after my crew. I’ll meet back up with you soon.”

“Sabo!” Luffy wails. “Tell Ace he’s gotta stay.”

“When has Ace ever listened to me?” Sabo asks with a fond smile, helping to detangle Luffy from Ace’s torso. “Come on, Lu. Don’t be such a crybaby. You’ll see him again.”

Luffy sniffles, but allows himself to be wrestled into Sabo’s side instead.

“Yeah, you cry baby.” Ace ruffles Luffy’s hair. “We’ll meet up soon.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Oi, get back here, you idiot!” Trafalgar’s angry voice carries out the door of his submarine. “Do you know how hard I worked to save your life? Don’t go screwing it up like this.”

“Fuck off, Law. I’m not in the mood.” Zoro’s voice is hoarse but strong as he moves onto the deck.

His chest has several layers of bandages wrapped tightly around it, more bandages wrapped around his head to cover his ruined left eye, and he walks with a slight limp. But, he’s up. Alive. And eager to not be in an infirmary. Vivi’s heart soars at the sight of him. The fear that’s been bubbling under her skin for days finally bleeds out and she breathes as Zoro’s feet touch the island.

The lightness in her chest vanishes as a chill slithers down her spine. It isn’t comforting. Not the cold of Luffy’s spirit but something else. Something worrying and fear inducing. The rest of the crew seem to sense it too, all tensing and taking an involuntary step back. It takes Vivi a moment to find the source of her discomfort. 

_“So, when Zoro’s safe and he feels better, I’m gonna yell at you._ ” The warning Luffy had given Zoro on Marineford pokes at the back of Vivi’s brain.

Luffy glares at Zoro with a look Vivi can only compare to Water 7. She hunkers her own shoulders, stepping closer to Nami, unsure of what to do. Zoro had seemed okay with the idea of Luffy expressing his displeasure in the moment. But now, days later, after everything that’s happened, will he truly be alright with his captain yelling at him?

“Fine,” Trafalgar snarls from the door. “Tear your chest open and bleed to death. See if I care.”

Zoro waves a dismissive hand. “I’m fine, Law. Save your bitching for someone who will listen.”

Grumbling, the Heart Pirate captain turns back to stalk into the submarine. A small smirk fills Zoro’s face as he turns away from Trafalgar, though it fades almost immediately once his gaze finds Luffy. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Zoro pulls in a long breath. Nami wraps an arm around Vivi’s shoulder.

“Go on,” Zoro says. “You said you were going to yell. Yell.”

He’s too calm. Too relaxed. Vivi presses herself into Nami’s side, trying to keep herself from fleeing. This isn’t what she wants to watch. Another fight like Luffy and Usopp’s will break her. Could break the crew. 

"You made your nakama hurt," Luffy growls. “We worried about you for months. And you didn’t say anything, Zoro! You told Vivi not to say anything. You didn’t let her help either. We hurt cause of you, Zoro. When we coulda help. Coulda made things better. That’s not fair!”

The fury in his voice sends shivers down Vivi's spine. Nami's arm tightens around her shoulder. Zoro lifts his chin, staring back at his captain with a trembling jaw. Emotions flash through his eyes, hundreds all at once. And then, his nose scrunched, anger and betrayal written on the swordsman's face.

" _You_ made me hurt too," Zoro says, voice low, trembling. "I've been selfish and I know that. But you were selfish too. I was supposed to die on that island, Luffy. _Me_ . Kizaru was supposed to kill _me_. But you. You got in the way. You made me live without you." Tears spill over his cheeks. "I was supposed to die, Luffy. I was. But you wouldn't let me. How. How am I ever supposed to live without you?"

Vivi squeezes her eyes closed, her jaw trembling.

"You left me," Zoro says. The dam seems to shatter. Zoro lets out a sob. "You-you. _He_ left me. I was supposed to die. I was. But he. They died and they left me behind! Why? Why didn’t he let me die?"

Vivi pulls herself away from Nami, heart shattering in her chest as Zoro's voice loses to sobs. Every instinct in her body screams for her to hug the swordsman and hide him away from the world. But she can't. Her feet freeze as Luffy lunges forward, pulling Zoro into him.

Their captain cries too, water cascading down both cheeks. Zoro collapses against him, legs failing him and pulling them both to the ground as his trembling hands search for a hold on Luffy’s vest.

"Zoro," Luffy whispers. "I'm sorry. _I_ will never leave Zoro. _Never_. I promise. I'm sorry."

The words don't lessen Zoro's tears. If anything, he cries harder. 

“I failed them. I’m s-sorry. I’m sorry. I-I.” The rest of his words cut off in gasping sobs.

"It's not your fault.” Luffy runs his hand through Zoro’s hair, cradling him close and rocking him. "It's not your fault."

"They died," Zoro chokes on his words and his sobs. "They died. _They died_."

They. Not you. They. 

Acceptance, Vivi realizes. For the first time since that island, Zoro has accepted that his nakama are gone. That this isn’t the crew that left him behind.

Her legs give out, ground slamming into her knees and her hand over her mouth. Tears blur her vision as she watches Luffy hold a grieving Zoro. Hands touch her as Sanji and Nami hurry to comfort her. Vivi can't find the strength to pay them any attention.

It shouldn't make her happy. Watching Zoro break down in Luffy's arms, grieving the loss of his family. But, it does. Because he's letting Luffy help. He's accepting that his nakama are gone. And it shouldn't make her happy. It shouldn't give her hope.

But it does.

Trafalgar Law and his crew depart with an agreement to meet on Sabaody in two years time. It hadn’t taken nearly as much effort as Vivi believed it would to convince the man that, while the Strawhats fully intend to keep up their end of the bargain, none of them are strong enough to fight Doflamigo or Kaido at this point. Of course, Zoro’s descent into grief seems to help Trafalgar’s decision to move along. After a particularly violent bout of panic had put a dent in the steel wall of his infirmary, the captain of the Heart Pirates seemed eager to take his leave of them. 

Boa Hancock’s crew made their second appearance once Trafalgar had left, bringing tents for a makeshift camp along with tables, chairs, and beds. Apparently, Boa couldn’t have her precious Luffy sleeping on the cold hard ground. Luckily, the pirate empress didn’t make an appearance herself. Otherwise, Vivi has the sinking suspicion that Sanji would be a stone statue. Not to mention that Robin and Nami have made it perfectly clear how they feel about Boa’s unhealthy obsession with Luffy. Not that Vivi can disagree with them. But, Boa is the least of their worries.

Zoro’s grief - not unlike the rest of the swordsman - turns out to be a twister of violence and uncertainty that rocks the entire crew to it’s very core. Once denial leaves the swordsman’s mind, it seems like he only has room for anger that not even their captain is immune from. He snaps and snarls at anyone who dares come too close and even brings Chopper to tears when the young doctor tries to replace the bandages that he tore off. The whole disaster ends in a three way shouting match between Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy. It then leads to Sanji and Luffy pinning down a panicked Zoro’s limbs so that Chopper can sedate him once Zoro turns his anger on himself instead.

After a cup of hot chocolate and some homemade cotton candy calm him down, Chopper calmly explains the five stages of grief to the crew. “No one goes through them the same way or even in the same order,” Chopper whispers softly. “But everyone goes through them. Denial.”

“Check,” Sanji mutters. “I think that idiot’s been in denial since Alabasta.”

“Anger.”

“I hope that’s what this is,” Usopp says. “If Zoro’s anger gets worse than this, I might develop I-Can’t-Sail-With-a-Crazy-Murderer-itis.”

“Bargaining.”

“Bargaining?” Franky raises an eyebrow. “What’s there left to bargain for?”

“Well, it’s hard to say for Zoro,” Chopper says softly. “Most of the time, it means praying to God to change what happened. But, Zoro doesn’t believe in God. It can also mean asking what if. He’ll want us to offer him confirmation. He’ll ask things like ‘what if I was faster’ and grief wants us to tell him that if he was faster, he could have changed things.”

“But he couldn’t have,” Nami protests.

“Probably not, no. But, it’s a form of bargaining. Just make sure to assure him he didn’t do anything wrong. Bargaining also comes in the form of telling the story of what happened. Sometimes it leads into ‘what ifs’. But, mostly it’s a way of getting everything out of your head and into the open.”

“What comes after that?” Luffy asks.

“Depression. With everything that’s happened, it’ll be the hardest stage for Zoro.”

Vivi furrows her brow, concern swirling through her. “Why’s that Tony-kun?”

“Well, Torao and I talked a lot while he was still here. I didn’t tell him everything, but I gave him a vague idea of what had happened to Zoro. I wanted a second opinion.”

“On what?” Luffy asks tightly.

Chopper lets out a long breath, his ears pressed against his head. “On Zoro’s mental state. After everything he’s been through. Watching us die.” Chopper trails off for a moment. “I spent a lot of time going through how Zoro’s been acting for the past couple of months. The way he froze in battle and all of his panic attacks. The way he seemed really distant. It’s not uncommon after experiencing a trauma like that. Torao and I think that Zoro’s showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.”

Robin hums softly. “That would make sense. It explains the mood swings and his distance.”

Chopper nods.

“Wh-what is it?” Usopp asks.

“It’s a mental health condition that’s triggered by a traumatic event,” Chopper says. “It can cause flashbacks, nightmares, and severe anxiety. All of which Zoro seems to have developed. I’m working on a treatment plan and some possible medication that might help. Torao’s going to help too. He left me some of his notes on it and some treatments he’s found helpful. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and depression often coexist. And, now that he’s finally facing the trauma that caused all of this to begin with, I’m worried the depression he goes through will be heightened by the severe anxiety he’s developed.”

“Should we be worried about him being a danger to himself?” Robin asks.

“Given his history, I think so, yes.”

Heavy silence settles over the crew. A suffocating fear and uncertainty on how to deal with the horrifying future that lays ahead of them. Vivi pulls her knees up to her chest, guilt bubbling in her stomach. Cold arm settles around her shoulders, desperate to give her comfort she doesn’t deserve.

“What’s the last one?” Luffy speaks first, his unnervingly calm eyes moving to Chopper.

“Acceptance. It’s always the final stage.”

“But, isn’t that what started all of this?” Usopp asks. “Him accepting that we-we died?”

“I don’t believe Chopper-san means acceptance of death, Usopp-san.” Brook says, looking up from his tea. “I believe he means that Zoro-san will accept that he isn’t to blame and begin to move on.”

“Exactly.” Chopper nods. “Once Zoro accepts that this wasn’t his fault and starts to try to get better he’ll be in the final stage.”

Nami straightens. “How long will it take?” 

“It’s impossible to tell.” Chopper shrugs. “Everyone takes their own time with grief. Zoro will definitely take longer than Vivi has.”

Vivi blinks, looking up at him. “Me?”

“Mhmm. You went through anger and bargaining almost simultaneously. But, I think you’re starting to settle into acceptance already. Which is good. I wish you would have said something sooner, though. Grief is hard to go through alone.”

“But, Tony-kun, I didn’t go through all of these.”

“Of course you did. Everyone does, Vivi. Looking back on them, it’s easy to tell. I’m assuming your denial was early on, but it probably happened so quickly you didn’t even notice it. Your depression hit about the time Robin joined the crew. Which was probably part of the reason that you took so long to get along with her. That’s when you started being kind distant from everybody but Zoro. I think both you and Zoro compartmentalized while we were in Water 7, which put you both at a bit of a stand still with the grieving process. But, your anger and bargaining both come out around Thriller Bark. It’s why you were so angry at Luffy and Zoro while we were there. And, bargaining was you telling us all what happened.” Chopper gives her a soft smile. “You still seem kind of guilty when we bring it up, which means that you haven’t fully accepted that you didn’t do anything wrong. But that’s okay. We’ll remind you.”

Tears prickle at Vivi’s eyes but she wipes them away quickly. They’re supposed to be worrying about Zoro right now. Worrying about her can come after they’ve calmed the swordsman down. Once she knows that Zoro will be okay.

“Don’t do that,” Luffy orders from the head of the table.

Vivi glances at him, finding her captain glaring at her firmly. “Luffy-san.”

“Vivi gets to feel sad too. Don’t hide how you feel. Zoro isn’t more important than you are. If you feel sad, let us know. We’ll help you, just like we’re gonna help Zoro.”

Arms wrap around Vivi, pulling her into Robin’s side as more tears tumble down her cheeks. Robin brushes back Vivi’s hair and Vivi bites hard on her bottom lip. They’re supposed to be talking about how to help Zoro. This can wait until later. She can sob like a child later. She’s supposed to be in acceptance, right? Doesn’t that mean not being sad.

Luffy lets out a long suffering sigh, his chair scraping against the floor and his sandals slapping against wood. He hops onto the table, settling himself in front of Vivi and stretching himself to look at her. Across the room, Sanji lets out a few grumbled protests. 

“I get what the problem is now,” Luffy tells her. “You and Zoro are too much alike. You worry too much about each other and not enough about yourself."

Pressure builds in Vivi’s chest, Luffy’s face blurred from behind tears. This is stupid. So unbelievably stupid. She can’t think of a single good reason for her to crying at the moment. All Chopper did was mention that she went through the stages of grief. 

Luffy sighs again. “I’m your captain, Vivi,” he tells her patiently. “So, you gotta listen to me, okay? N’ I say you’re not allowed to feel guilty anymore n’ you get to cry. Captain’s orders.” 

Vivi isn’t allowed to feel guilty. Her captain doesn’t want her to feel guilty. Even though he knows exactly what happened, that she didn’t follow him the first time around, that she didn’t come to him for help with Zoro, that she didn’t do enough to change things. Luffy knows everything. And Luffy doesn’t want her to feel guilty.

“Luffy, you idiot!” Nami snarls. “You can’t just order-”

The pressure in her chest shoves up her throat and bursts past her lips in a sob. Tears spill down her cheeks with alarming speed, her chest heaving and her throat burning with each cry. Luffy doesn’t want her to feel guilty. Doesn’t think she did anything wrong. 

Robin’s arms tighten around her, humming softly. 

Luffy smiles softly. “Vivi’s so dumb, thinking we’d be mad at her for silly stuff like this. Nakama are all important. Nobody’s more important than anybody else. Got it?”

Not trusting herself to speak, Vivi nods.

“Good. You and Zoro are so dumb. No more being dumb. That’s captain’s orders for everybody!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 26 comes to a close! Vivi is officially the Strawhat Pirates' Convincer aka On-Voy aka Envoy. For those who don't know, an envoy is like an ambassador. They're a messenger or representative that are typically sent out on diplomatic missions. In this case, Vivi is going to be the one who handles the Strawhats' alliances. Because, with her history, there's no one better! ... And Luffy should not be trusted with this stuff. Seriously, who put that boy in charge? Meanwhile, Zoro is starting to go through the five stages of grief, currently in the anger stage, and Chopper officially diagnosis Zoro with PTSD. And, yup, it exists in this world... Because I decided and I am the captain of this fic! 
> 
> I did not forget about Shanks, Blackbeard, and the end of the war. Did you catch the small nods to them in the early parts of the chapter? Sabo is 100% holding Ace back from going after Teach and Usopp is staring in shock as his father arrives at Marineford. But, since Vivi's primary concern is Zoro dying, I felt like it would be really convoluted to try and cram all of that in. So, I gave them a subtle nod, one of which we'll get to dive into next chapter!
> 
> Next chapter, we're back to Zoro and we're going to be wrapping things up. Find out how the timeskip may or may not go down. Zoro has some meaningful conversations with Sanji, Brook, and Usopp. And, our swordsman finally finds the courage to say goodbye. 
> 
> Wow, guys, there's only one chapter left. This is kind of insane. This is over 150k in 2 months! That is absolute insanity. And I owe it all to you guys for such wonderful comments, inspirational fan art, and overall just you guys being amazing. So thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> Until next time you amazing people. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It has been said, "time heals all wounds". I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind - protecting its sanity - covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But, it is never gone." - Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**   
>  _Panic Attacks_   
>  _Nightmares_   
>  _Attempts at Self Harm_   
>  _Depression_   
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed explanation of where these triggers will occur, please see the end notes**
> 
> Wow. Wow. This has been one hell of a ride everyone. First and foremost, thank you all for the wonderful, encouraging words that I have received over the past two months. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. I am in complete awe of the unbelievable support I have gotten for this fic. Never, in my life, have I been able to write this much so quickly. Over 150k words in two months? That's unbelievable. And its all thanks to you guys. I really am humbled.
> 
> This chapter gets a little rough, but focuses a bit more on healing than action. That being said, please remember that I write in 3rd person limited POV, which means that the words within the narrative come from within a character's head. Zoro considers his PTSD and trauma a weakness and something to be ashamed of. These don't reflect my thoughts. Dealing with anxiety, depression, PTSD and other forms of mental health issues is the mark of the strongest of people, which Zoro will come to realize as the chapter goes on. If you're fighting against mental health issues, you're a champion and I believe in you. You are so much more than your mind tells you.
> 
> With all of that being said, I present to you, the final chapter of _The Next Right Thing_. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> So, once again, I am humbled, honored, and blown away by the response to this fic. matheMagical has once again given me the most beautiful piece of fanart that perfectly rounds out this chapter. Check it out [here](https://mathemayjicks.tumblr.com/post/624004082516033536/phew-its-been-a-long-time-in-the-making-but). And, then, while you're at it, please give him all the love on tumblr, because this amazing human being is literally such a talented artist and I LOVE all of his work. Seriously, go give him the love!!!

The smell of tobacco hits Zoro first. His muddled mind climbs its way to consciousness clumsily, reaching for a foot hold as the rest of his senses inch back to him. The solid mass beneath his head rises and falls steadily, a soothing pace of in and out. His hands fist in soft fabric as his chest begins to burn lightly beneath the heavy bandages Chopper and Law insist he needs to wear. Damn, bossy doctors.

His vision blurs dangerously when he peels his eyes open and it takes several blinks to clear his eyes. Or, rather, eye. Fate, it seems, never intended for Zoro to have two eyes. He sees clearly enough with just the one anyway. Blonde hair greets him and it takes a full minute for Zoro’s mind to access the situation. He’s laying in bed inside one of the tents they’d borrowed from Boa’s crew, cuddling with the goddamned cook.

Fucking hell.

Embarrassment sets fire across Zoro’s face and down his neck as he jerks away, slamming a foot into the cook’s hip to send the blonde tumbling out of the bed with a pained yelp of surprise. Serves him right, the perverted bastard.

“What the hell, Zoro?” the cook snarls, shooting upright. 

“What the hell,  _ Zoro _ ?” Zoro echoes, well aware that his face must be the color of a lobster by now. “What the hell are  _ you _ doing, pervert?”

“Big words coming from the guy who was cuddling me.”

Zoro can’t be sure if he wants to cut the cook or himself. Straightening his shirt and brushing himself off, the cook stands to scowl down at him.

“What the hell were you even doing in my bed?” Zoro demands.

The cook’s eyes soften. Zoro definitely wants to cut the cook. He isn’t even sure what the look is for but he knows that he hates it. Hates that this will be how his entire fucking crew looks at him from now on. Anger boils beneath his skin, his fingernails biting into his palm. Fuck them. He doesn’t need to be looked at like this. Like he’s made of glass and destined to break if the wind blows too harshly.

“Shove over, marimo,” the cook orders.

“No!” The sneer comes out far more vicious than he truly intended. It isn’t the cook’s fault he’s like this. Broken. Worthless. A failure. “Why the hell would I let a pervert like you in bed with me?”

The soft eyes and slight frown don’t change. “Because, it’s Luffy’s orders.”

Zoro tenses at the words, blinking up at him. Why the hell would Luffy order the cook into bed with him? That made no sense. But, when has Luffy ever made sense?

The cook heaves a heavy sigh. “Chopper said you might not remember,” he mutters. “Last time you woke up in here alone, it was bad, alright? Luffy and Vivi-chan had to go see Boa-san. And, in his infinite wisdom, our captain decided  _ I _ had to stay in here with you. Now, shove your ass over.”

The only remedy for this situation is for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. The cook takes advantage of his shell shocked embarrassment to shove him over and settle back on the bed. What exactly does bad mean? How badly did he fuck up? By now, the entire crew knows he’s a failure. Knows how badly he’s screwed everything up. Has he fully lost their trust yet? If Luffy thinks the cook needs to babysit him, then probably. How can he watch their backs if he can’t look at them without wanting to cry or run himself through with Kitetsu?

“I can smell your brain overheating,” the cook says, tucking an arm behind his head and settling against the pillows. “Shut your mind down and go back to sleep, shithead. You need it.”

Zoro’s teeth clench at the order and he keeps himself sitting up purely on principle, despite all of his muscles protesting violently. Even his eyelids - eyelid, damn it - begins to droop against his will as the adrenaline of waking up cuddling the cook leaves him.

“For fuck’s sake,” the cook grumbles, tugging at the back of his bandages until he succeeds in pulling Zoro down beside him. “Just stop being so damn stubborn and go to sleep.”

Zoro grunts but allows exhaustion to creep into his bones. Because he wants to.  _ Not _ because the cook told him to. Their shoulders brush, the warmth a strange comfort as sleep begins to pull Zoro’s thoughts to quiet blackness.

A new smell tickles his nose from beyond the darkness. Hot. Smokey. Burning. Zoro’s nose twitches. 

Burning.

Burning.

Fire.

_ “I don’t need your help, marimo. Go find Luffy.” _

The words slam into Zoro’s mind with the force of the sea train.

Burning wood.

Burning flesh.

Blinding yellow lights.

Red seeping through everything he looks at.

_ “I can take care of myself, marimo! Go, protect our shit captain. That idiot’s probably in trouble. What are you waiting for? Go!” _

None of his body parts will obey him. Sharp, huffs of breath leave his nose as his chest heaves, mind spinning in circles. Something holds him still, won’t let him move. But he needs to. His crew needs him.

He’s supposed to protect his crew.

“Zoro?”

_ “Zoro! Help me!” _

Blood thunders in his ears. Pressure slams into his ribs. The panic rises up, pushing against his ribs as though to crack his chest open. He needs to move. He needs to stop being useless. His limbs need to move. He needs his swords. Needs something sharp to ground him.

“Oi, Zoro. Wake up.”

_ “Oi, oi! Zoro! Don’t just leave us here!” _

“Zoro. Wake up.”

The ability to move slams into him without warning. Zoro gasps, air shooting down his tight throat. The tremors rushing through him are harsh enough to shake the entire bed. His fingers jump and twitch, air burning against his lungs as he gulps it in, wheezing wildly.

Blue eyes hover over him, warm hands grasping his shoulders. “Oi, oi, Zoro. It’s alright. Look, I’m right here, alright?”

Zoro blinks, pressing his lips together to try and calm the desperate, whining gasps attacking him. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Stupid eyebrow.

The cook.

Shit, the cook’s alive. How? How?

Vivi. That weird gate.

Together. Together.

Is the cook really alive? Is this real? 

He needs to know this is real.

Zoro’s body moves without his permission or thought. He scrambles upright, shoving the cook down to grab his hands. The cook lets out a soft “oi?” of confusion, but allows Zoro’s trembling hands to move over each of his ten fingers and down his palms. All intact. No unusual bumps. No bones out of place. His hands move down, over the cook’s shirt, searching for any holes. Searching for the source of the smell. 

Something is burning. Something is burning. 

But the cook is alive.

The cook is alive.

Zoro didn’t fail him.

The relief that slams into him is wrong. He doesn’t get to feel relieved. He failed them. But, it hits him all the same. Because, the cook is alive. His nakama are alive. 

Tears come against his will and before he can truly comprehend his actions, he’s leaning with his head on the cook’s chest, bawling his eyes out. He can’t even manage the energy to be embarrassed by it. The cook’s chest moves, up and then down, slow and even. An arm snakes its way around Zoro’s torso and with a single tug, he’s on his side, head buried in the cook’s shoulder.

_ Stop crying _ , he tells himself.  _ Stop being pathetic. Stop it. Stop being useless. _

Fingers still jumping uncontrollably, Zoro longs for something sharp. Something painful. Something to make him stop being such a broken, babbling mess.

He grits his teeth, swallowing the sobs that keep trying to push past his lips. 

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

He has to stop being so useless. But, he can’t seem to force himself to. It makes rage boil in his chest. How did he let this happen? How did he let himself fall apart? He needs to stop this. This anger that’s replaced the panic. The untamable wave of heat that pushes against him, throwing itself around. He needs to hit something. Needs to feel himself releasing some of this awful, built up pressure.

Something taps against his leg twice. Hard. His hand, he realizes as it slams into his thigh a third time. Not hard enough. It doesn't hurt. Doesn’t release the pressure. 

The cook shifts, hand snatching Zoro’s wrist and yanks his hand up to his shirt again. “Stop that,” he growls.

But Zoro can’t. He has to get rid of this mess of jumbled emotions somehow. The cook’s grip tightens when he tries to pull his hand back.

“Zoro. Cry.”

Cry. Whine. Snivel. Cower. 

No. No. No.

He has to be strong. Has to be.

“It’s alright,” the cook’s voice softens and the anger flares again. “It’ll help. Just cry.”

No. No. No.

“I’m not. Not weak.” Zoro grits out, hating that his fucking voice won’t stop shaking.

“No,” the cook agrees. “You aren’t. Needing help doesn’t make you weak, Zoro. Neither does crying.”

Tears prick at his eyes, stinging behind the bandage over the left side of his face.

“Stop being such a stubborn son of a bitch. Do you really think so little of your crew? That we aren’t strong enough to help you?”

“That’s not.” Zoro bites his tongue, unable to tame the soft, choked gasp from escaping him. “I’m not weak.”

“No one thinks you’re weak, Zoro. This doesn’t make you weak. And we don’t think less of you for it. Cry.”

Why does it have to be the cook? The one person that is supposed to see Zoro as a rival. As someone worthy of sparing against. Someone who can stand tall beside him and Luffy. Why does it have to be the cook in here, hugging him like this isn’t the exact opposite of the reputations they’ve worked so hard to build up? The biggest players in the Strawhat crew. Men to be feared and awe-inspired.

“We’re your crew, shithead. Have the same faith in us that we have in you.”

Have. Not had. Have. They have faith in Zoro. After everything that’s happened. All of his lies. All of his panic. All of his misguided attempts to protect them. They still have faith in him. 

“Let me help you.”

Zoro doesn’t cry. He fucking sobs.

“He broke your hands.”

Zoro’s throat feels dry. His cheeks feel tight beneath dried tear tracks. The cook’s chest continues to rise and fall steadily from beneath his head, one of his legs thrown over the cook’s and his arm resting across the other man’s stomach. If he had the energy to move, Zoro doesn’t think he would have. There’s a steady  _ thump, thump, thump _ beneath his ear. A strong heartbeat. Comforting. Calming.

“It healed fine,” the cook tells him softly. “Chopper’s the best, remember?"

Oars, Zoro realizes after a pause. The cook means Oars. He shakes his head. If he had any more tears to cry, Zoro’s sure they would have started up again.

“No,” he whispers. “Not Oars.”

Silence. 

He should be quiet too, but for some reason, his mouth keeps running. “Not Oars. He broke. He broke your hands. Your treasure. I-I couldn’t. If I was stronger.”

If he was stronger, things would be different.

“No,” the cook interrupts. “If  _ I _ was stronger. I make my own choices, Zoro. Don’t put that shit on yourself.”

He has to. He’s supposed to protect this crew. No matter what anyone says. If Zoro had been stronger, things would be different.

“Do you think I’m weak?” the cook demands, though his arm stays pressed along Zoro’s back so he can’t be that angry.

“No.” 

Far from it.

“Damn straight. So, get it through your thick skull, shithead. I’m not weak. And my decisions are my own.”

“He broke your hands,” Zoro repeats, voice coming out a whisper.

_ Be angry at me. I let him destroy your treasures. _

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t save Nami.”

_ Yell at me. Tell me this is my fault. _

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t save Robin.”

_ Be angry at me. Yell at me. Tell me this is my fault. Why won’t you be mad at me? _

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Didn’t he? He has to have done something wrong. 

“When have I ever sugar coated anything for you, marimo? If this was your fault, don’t you think I’d tell you?"

He would. If anyone would tell Zoro it was his fault, it would be the cook.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Say it.”

He can’t. Zoro can’t say that. Because he did. He did do something wrong. Didn’t he?

“Say it. We all know it’s true. Don’t be such a dumbass. You didn’t do anything wrong. Say it.”

“I-I.” Zoro licks his lips, teeth dragging along his lower lip as he goes. “I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

The words taste bitter in his mouth. Wrong. 

The cook lets out a relieved sigh. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

"I don't understand why you won't be mad at me," Zoro admits.

The jungle comes alive at night, once the fire has died down and the crew have climbed into their beds. Zoro's tired. So, bone achingly exhausted. It seems like once the unreasonable anger left him, it left nothing in its place. He just feels empty. Useless. Hopeless. 

"Why would I be mad at you?" Luffy asks.

His captain's arms tighten around him. Luffy's been touchy. Really touchy. The rubber man insists on sleeping with Zoro, cuddling against him, even holding his fucking hand. It should be maddening or embarrassing. Instead, it's just nothing.

"You asked me to come back. But I can't. Because it isn't me you want, Luffy. It's him."  _ It's your Zoro _ . "But he's gone. And I can't bring him back."

_ Be angry with me. Help me feel  _ something.

"You are him," Luffy says simply.

"No. I'm not. He's gone, Luffy. I'm not. I'm not yours."

_ Be mad. Yell at me. Make me feel something.  _

For a long moment, Luffy falls quiet. The soft breathing of their nakama from the other tents is comforting in the dark of the night. Then, Luffy lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Zoro, you’re so dumb.”

Which seems to be a popular phrase for the captain lately. But, it isn’t angry. No, patience, kindness, and love sit in Luffy’s voice. Zoro hates it. 

“You’re Zoro. N’ you’ll never be anybody else. I don’t care who you were. I care who you are. You’re Zoro and Zoro’s  _ mine _ . Just cause you’re different doesn’t mean you stop being Zoro.” Luffy’s nose nuzzles in his hair. “Why do you want me to be mad at you?”

Zoro bites back the lie of “I don’t know”. Luffy reads him like an open book and his captain has become firm in his demands that Zoro stop lying to him. But, how stupid will he sound telling Luffy that he longs to feel anything other than tired?

Luffy doesn’t push the answer. Not like how Nami and the cook do. They poke and prod him until his shame turns to anger that burns through his veins. Part of him wishes Luffy wasn’t so calm and patient with him. Especially when he doesn’t deserve it.

“Ne, Zoro?”

“Hmm.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The words are that goddamned cook's fault. Every time Zoro tried to explain what happened, that he’d been too weak and too slow, the swirly eyed bastard pinned Zoro with a steady glare and said the damn words until Zoro repeated them. The rest of the crew picked up on the habit in a matter of hours. A week later, it seems like Zoro’s repeating the words at least twenty times a day.

Even worse, Zoro thinks he’s beginning to believe them. And now he has his voice berating him for his weakness while his crew’s voices call back that it isn’t his fault. That surviving isn’t wrong. The whole thing gives Zoro a pounding headache. 

“Zoro,” Luffy presses gently when Zoro doesn’t repeat the damn words.

Zoro’s breath shakes as he releases it. “I’m tired.”

Tired of being weak. Tired of being empty. Tired of being tired.

“Is that why you want me to be mad at you?”

Even when he’s like this, Luffy still manages to hear the meaning in Zoro’s words. Not trusting his voice, Zoro nods against Luffy’s chest.

Luffy’s arms tighten around him. “Okay. We’ll tell Chopper in the morning, okay?”

Zoro can’t force himself to reply. No. Not okay. He doesn’t want to tell Chopper. He doesn’t want a different medication dosage. Zoro wants to be strong again. Wants his crew to look up to him again. Zoro wants to belong in the crew of monsters again. 

“Chopper said it would get worse before it gets better, Zoro,” Luffy whispers.

Does it get worse than this? Feeling so empty that he can’t even find the energy to cry out of frustration. This is the lowest point. How can his crew even stand to look at him?

Luffy pulls him closer, tugging the blanket up around Zoro’s shoulders. “I know sleep won’t make Zoro less tired. So, tell me how to help.”

“I don’t know,” Zoro whispers.

“‘Kay. Does Zoro want it quiet? I can stop talking.”

“Don’t.” The word leaves Zoro’s lips in a rush

The soft lull of Luffy’s voice gives him something to focus on. If he stops talking, the screaming match in his mind is going to drive him insane. 

“Please, don’t stop talking.”

“Okay. I can keep talking. But, I don’t really know what to say. Um. Hmm. I’m not good at talking a lot, Zoro. Usopp’s better at that stuff. Oh! That’s it. Oi! Usopp!”

Zoro starts at the sudden shout, silently cursing himself for it. He should have known exactly where this train of thought was going. Now, their entire crew is going to be awake and upset. All because of him. Because Zoro is too weak to listen to his own fucking mind.

“Usopp! Oi!”

“Luffy, cut it out,” Zoro grumbles, heat racing across his cheeks. “Just, never mind. It’s fine. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Nope. We need Usopp’s help. Oi! Usopp!”

“Sanji-kun!” Nami screeches from the girls’ tent.

“Usopp, get your shitty long nose up! Luffy, shut the hell up! The ladies are trying to sleep!”

If Zoro could disappear from the face of the planet, he might. What grown ass man needs to be put to sleep by a fucking bedtime story? What a pain in the ass.

“Luffy,” Usopp whines around a yawn. “Do you have any clue what time it is?”

“Will you tell us some stories?” Luffy asks.

Zoro keeps his head buried in Luffy’s chest, unable to look at the sniper. 

“Is  _ that _ what you woke me up for?” Usopp demands.

Zoro can’t help his flinch. Usopp should be sleeping. They should all be sleeping. Zoro should have kept his damn mouth shut and not caused any fucking trouble.

“Yup. Zoro doesn’t want it to be quiet n’ I dunno what to say. So, will you tell us stories?

Zoro waits for the laughter. Because, the idea of the goddamned Demon of the East Blue needing someone to tell him stories is embarrassingly laughable.

“Oh, yeah. Of course,” Usopp says, any trace of annoyance gone.

_ No. No. Be mad at me. Be disappointed in me. You used to look at me for protection. Be upset with how pathetic I am. _

Usopp’s weight shifts the mattress and Luffy’s feet shift Zoro’s legs up to give the sniper more room.

“Zoro?” Usopp asks softly.

It occurs to Zoro, with nauseating speed, that he’s trembling again. He buries his head a little further into Luffy’s shoulder, like a fucking child. God, every shred of respect this crew has for him must be gone by now.

“We just asked for help,” Luffy soothes softly, hands running along the bandages wrapped around Zoro’s chest. 

The bandages should be long gone by now. The wounds have scabbed over completely and don't crack open when he moves. But the last time Chopper removed the bandages and Zoro got a real look at the x-shaped scar on his chest - Luffy's scar - he'd thrown up and cried for an hour. Chopper had declared the scar a "trigger" and that they'd work up to removing the bandages for good once Zoro's mental state had improved. Which was the nice way of saying once Zoro stops being such a fucking cry baby.

“It’s okay to ask your nakama for help," Luffy continues. "You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Warm hands grip his ankles, pulling his legs onto Usopp’s lap and the sniper rests his arm across Zoro’s shins. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

They used to need him all the time. None of his nakama had ever shied away from asking for his help when they needed it. So, logically, he should be able to ask for their help too. Right? He gets to ask for help too. Even though he failed them. Because they all know exactly what happened. They’ve all heard him desperately try to explain why they should be angry with him. They all know what he did. And they all keep telling him that they want to help. That it’s alright for him to feel better. Alright for him to stop hating himself.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

The voices in his head quiet down. Usopp squeezes his ankle and begins the story.

"Aw, Zoro-san." Brook smiles at him as he settles down beside the skeleton at the water's edge.

Colors explode across the side, reflecting into the water below. The image mirrors the sky perfectly, no harsh winds to disrupt the water's surface admits the calm belt. Though, every once in a while something moves below the sea, just close enough to cause a slight disturbance.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm," Zoro pauses, considering his answer.

"Fine" is no longer a viable option. Chopper vetoed the word during the first week of his recovery. "Alright" will be the next word to go, from what he understands. 

_ "Those words don't mean anything, Zoro," _ Chopper had insisted.  _ "They filter words to avoid telling us how you really are." _

Which makes no sense, because Zoro really is fine. Not great but not awful. Fine is that perfect in-between word. 

That perfect in-between word that's now banned from his vocabulary, apparently.

"Better today,” Zoro finally answers. Because it's the truth. For the first time in months, Zoro feels at peace. Like he could take a nap and actually sleep without jerking awake in a panic.

The answer widens Brook’s smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

“Brook?” 

“Yes, Zoro-san.”

“Are-are they all here?”

He’s seen Luffy and the cook, he knows they’re here. But, Luffy said all of them. Has his whole crew been here the whole time? Watching him. God, they must be so disappointed in him. Everything he’s done. The way he’s fallen apart.

“From what Luffy-san said, I believe so.”

“Why?” Zoro clears his throat, pulling a knee to his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier they were all here?”

“I didn’t know, Zoro-san. Spirits are very complicated, I’m afraid. They only have so much energy to use and, once they use it all, they must leave this plane of existence, whether they want to or not. So, they rarely reveal themselves to anyone unless they feel they must.”

Zoro hums, resting his chin on his knee to stare out at the setting sun. So, they’ve all been here. All this time. His hands fist in his hair, tugging just enough to feel the sharp pull. His heart speeds up slightly, mind trying to run through all of their possible responses. This crew doesn’t seem upset with him, but this crew and his crew are different. 

So, is his crew upset with him?

“You shouldn’t do that, Zoro-san,” Brook tells him softly. 

Zoro should have known that he would notice. Thanks to the damn cook’s sharp eyes, Chopper had added “hair pulling” to the list of “Zoro’s Self Harm Methods to Look Out For” which hangs in the medical tent. He accidentally pulls hard enough to make himself bleed  _ one _ time and everyone gets in a tizzy. 

“Yosh,” Zoro mutters.

He can’t force his hands to leave his hair, though. All ten of his fingers are knotted within his short locks. Slight trembles run through him but he manages to keep from pulling. That’s what counts, Zoro supposes. He can touch his hair, as long as he isn’t pulling. 

“Brook?”

“Hai.”

“How did you do it? For so long.”

_ Can you tell me how to deal with this? Tell me how to be better. To be fixed. _

“Laboon,” Brook replies. “I thought of Laboon and the promise I made him. It was far from easy. Though, it doesn’t seem nearly as hard now.”   
Promise. Zoro promised Kuina, didn’t he? That should have been more than enough to ground him. Why isn’t it?

“Nakama are a powerful thing, Zoro-san. They make things so much easier. And, I believe that they often become our motivation for important things. It has taken me many years to find nakama again. And, for the first time in fifty years, I am so happy to be alive.”

Tears prickle against Zoro’s eyes and he wipes them away before they can fall. His breath shakes as it leaves his chest.

“And you, Zoro-san?” Brook asks gently. “Are you happy to be alive?”

Happy to be alive? Zoro pulls his gaze from the sea to blink at the musician. Happy to be alive? After everything that’s happened. Zoro’s head tells him the answer should be “no”. He failed his nakama, hadn’t been able to save anyone other than himself. Zoro shouldn’t be happy that he’s alive. But, in the back of his mind, a collection of voices chant in unison “you didn’t do anything wrong”. 

Laughter carries on the wind. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. The cook’s shouts follow them. Meaning, the three morons have probably been sneaking food from the dining tent. His chest feels light. He can picture Vivi and Nami leaning against each other, Nami rolling her eyes as Vivi gives them a fond smile. Robin is probably giggling furiously while Franky shouts about how “super brave” the small trio are. 

Zoro gets to see this, everyday. He gets to spend his life with his nakama. He gets to protect them and their dreams. Zoro has his nakama.

Tears begin to stream down Zoro’s cheeks as the realization dawns on him. “Hai,” he chokes out, unable to find any sort of shame as Brook beams at him. “I’m happy to be alive.”

Silvers Rayleigh arrival seems to surprise the entire crew. Zoro can’t say he’s immune. Honestly, he’d completely forgotten Rayleigh existed, let alone would be coming to find Luffy. The old man tosses Zoro a curious glance as he follows Luffy and Vivi to a secluded tent to talk. Zoro raises an eyebrow as they vanish, glancing over at Nami and Robin.

“Sencho has named Vivi our envoy,” Robin tells him. 

“Hmm.” Zoro glances at the tent with a nod. Leaving Vivi in charge of alliances certainly seems like a strong decision. Though, Zoro suspects that it won’t change much. Luffy gets what Luffy wants, always and despite all other protests. “Have you seen Usopp?”

“He’s down at the cove,” Nami replies lazily from her chair. “He wanted to sketch some of the sea kings that pop up around this time everyday. I’m sure Chopper can take you down.”

Zoro feels the red blush spreading across his cheeks. “I can go myself,” he growls.

Robin giggles.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro starts toward the cove, only pausing when an arm grows out of one of the trees and pulls him to the left. Robin gives him a wink when he glances back at her. 

He finds Usopp sitting on the edge of the island, occasionally glancing up at the sea kings that have surfaced. Unsurprisingly, the drawing is flawless and Zoro almost feels bad interrupting him. But, with Luffy distracted, it means Zoro can have an actual conversation with the sniper. Chopper’s been pretty insistent on it. That he should talk when he feels like he needs to get something off his chest. And, this has been weighing on him since Thriller Bark. 

Usopp starts slightly when Zoro nudges him with his foot, throwing the pencil at Zoro’s head. He dodges it with ease, smirking down at the sniper.

“Zoro!” Usopp yelps. “What’s the big idea?” 

“What are you doing?” Zoro asks, settling himself on the ground beside Usopp.

“Well, I was drawing. What are  _ you _ doing?”

“Luffy’s busy,” Zoro replies. “I wanted to talk.”

Usopp blinks, looking mildly surprised. “Oh, sure.” He closes the sketchbook, turning slightly to give Zoro his full attention.

Zoro’s eyes rake over the sniper for a moment, his mind trying to decide where and how to start. Instinct takes over. Leaning forward slightly, Zoro slaps his palm across the back of his head. Usopp yelps, scrunching himself down and bringing both hands up to protect his head. 

“Ow, Zoro! What the hell?”

Glaring at him, Zoro grits his teeth and slams a finger into Usopp’s chest. “You are  _ not _ worthless. You’re nakama. And I won’t have you doubting yourself like a fucking moron.”

The annoyance leaves Usopp’s face, replaced by confused surprise. “Zoro.”

“I know what those ghosts made you feel. I felt it too. And I know why you were so upset about Merry.”

Usopp drops his gaze. “Look, Zoro-”

“No. Don’t talk, listen.”

Falling silent, Usopp bites his lip but meets Zoro’s gaze.

“You’re the strongest person on this fucking crew. Feeling like that all the time and still. Shit, Usopp. I fell to pieces feeling like that. And you. Shit.” Zoro can’t keep himself from rambling. The more he thinks about it, the more his respect for the sniper grows. Explodes across his chest. “You’re the strongest person on this crew. Don’t you ever doubt that. We’d fall apart without you. And if you lot of idiots won’t leave my pathetic ass behind, we sure as hell wouldn’t leave you.”

Usopp glares at him. “You aren’t pathetic.”

“Neither are you. And I’ll tell you that every goddamned day if I have to. Whatever I have to do to make you see what we see. Next time we run into Perona, I want that attack to do something to you.”

_ I want you to have enough confidence in yourself. To see what I see. I want Perona to make you spout lies. _

For a long moment, Usopp considers him. “Fine. But it has to work on you too.”

Zoro blinks at him. This is not where this conversation is supposed to go. This isn’t supposed to be about Zoro. It’s supposed to be about Usopp. 

“That’s the deal.” The sniper sticks his hand out for Zoro to shake. “Next time we meet up with - what did you say her name was?”

“Perona.”

“Next time we meet up with Perona, she effects us both. Deal?”

Zoro glances down at the hand for a moment. His chest aches at the memory of the hollow feeling. A feeling he once thought he believed he should be feeling.

_ I didn’t do anything wrong. _

“Deal.”

“A year of training together and a year apart?” the cook echoes, glancing between Vivi and Luffy.

Luffy nods. “Sabo said Bear Guy wanted to send us important places. Places that would help us get stronger.” Dark eyes move to Zoro. “N’ Vivi said Zoro wanted him to send us. When we were on Sabaody. He didn’t wanna change where anyone else was going. Just where he went.”

Zoro nods. 

“I don’t want us apart for two whole years.” Luffy’s gaze lingers on Zoro. Because he doesn’t trust that Zoro won’t panic without all his nakama there. 

After the past three nightmares, waking up with red hot panic coursing through his veins because Jinbe was nowhere to be found, Zoro can’t say he blames the captain. The cook’s black eye still hasn’t completely faded. 

"So, we’re gonna train with Rayleigh for a year n’ then Bear Guy's gonna send everybody where they need to go.” 

A small round of agreement follows the declaration. It doesn’t keep the rock from sinking in Zoro’s stomach. The way Chopper talks, even with the medication that Zoro has made a point of taking for the past two weeks - because the last time he tried to refuse taking the damn things, Luffy and Chopper had yelled at him for hours and made him  _ promise _ to keep taking them ( _ “If you think they stopped working or the side effects are too much, tell me, Zoro. I can change the dosage or we can try a new medication. But you have to take them” _ ) - this disorder, this panic, this weakness, may not be tamed in a year. To face Mihawk like this would be unbearable.

“Zoro,” Luffy says as the crew begin to filter to bed.

Zoro pauses, glancing back at his unusually nervous captain. "Luffy?"

Luffy draws in a deep breath and then lets it out. "I want you to stay with me."

_ I don't want you to go where Kuma wants to send you. _

"Oh?" Zoro can't manage anything else.

"I know. I know Zoro's strong.  _ So _ strong. But, I don't want Zoro all alone."

_ I don't want you to need me and not be able to come to me. _

"Luffy."

"You choose," Luffy interrupts. "I trust Zoro. If you think you're gonna be okay n' you wanna go where Bear Guy wants to send you, that's okay. But, it's okay if you wanna stay here, too. With me. N' you don't gotta tell me now, either. We have a whole year. I just. I wanted to make sure you knew. I'm never gonna leave you all alone."

Zoro's lips twitch in a smile. "I know that, Luffy."

"Promise?"

_ Promise me that you'll never doubt how much I love you. _

"Promise."

"Ne, Zoro? Is it okay that I'm not him?"

_ Will you still love me, even if your captain and I are different people? _

"You are him," Zoro replies with ease. "Just like I'm yours. You're mine, Luffy. No matter what.  _ You _ are my captain. And I will follow you anywhere. Just, promise me one thing. Promise me that you will never go where I can’t follow you.”

The request earns him an armful of his emotional captain, squeezing him in a tight hug and a whisper of “promise”.

The soft lull of Bink’s Sake pulls Zoro from his slumber. He can feel the warmth of Luffy’s chest pressed against his back, one arm resting across Zoro’s hip. The rest of his nakama breath evenly, undisturbed by the soft violin music. Blinking, Zoro shifts to look across the tent. Even though the tent walls dim the full moon, he can very clearly see Brook’s afro on the far cot.

Luffy stirs slightly as Zoro sits himself up on his elbows, confusion swirling around him. Brook sleeps across the tent. But, the air fills with the soft sound of a violin.

_ “Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.” _

The voices float into the tent and Zoro shoots upright. He knows those voices. Places them with ease. The crew’s voices. 

“Zoro?” Luffy mutters, word still thick with sleep.

Zoro ignores him, pushing himself off the cot and onto his feet. He stumbles slightly, catching himself on the cook’s cot and earning a grumble from the blonde.

_ “Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo.” _

“Who the hell is singing?” the cook mutters.

Vaguely, Zoro’s aware of the others rising behind him. He can’t force himself to think about it. The full moon illuminates ten figures, spread out around the campsite, singing loud and happy along with the music. 

_ “Umikaze kimakas namimakase. Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo swagu. Sora nya wa o kaku, tori no uta. Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo.” _

“What the hell is going on?” Nami screeches from within her tent. 

_ “Shishishi!” _

Zoro’s feet freeze him outside the tent as he takes in the grinning people lazing around their campsite. Luffy’s spirit meets him halfway, stopping in front of Zoro with a wide, stunning grin.

_ “Zoro looks better!” _ the captain cheers.

“Luffy,” Zoro whispers.

_ “We were worried, dummy,” _ Luffy tells him, patiently.  _ “You should have told them sooner, Zoro. Nami yelled  _ a lot _ cause you wouldn’t. She gave Usopp a headache!” _

Can ghosts get headaches? Zoro doesn’t ask. Instead, his gaze finds the redheaded spirit sitting on the ground and watching the rest of the living crew arrive with a frown. He knows the exact moment that she spots Vivi, watching the frown morph into a soft smile instead.

“O-oi,” Usopp mutters from somewhere behind them. “R-real ghosts.”

“Usopp, get your dumbass off me,” the cook snaps. “They aren’t dangerous. They’re  _ us _ .”

“That’s why they’re dangerous!” the sniper whines.

_ “Shishishi!” _ Luffy’s spirit lets out a wild laugh.  _ “Usopp’s such a scaredy cat.” _

_ “Oi, oi!” _ Usopp’s spirit protests.  _ “I’m a brave warrior of the sea, now!” _

Zoro glances over in time to see Usopp’s spirit puff his chest out. 

_ “Yo, Vivi,” _ Nami greets with a warm smile.

“Yo, Nami-san.” Vivi’s voice wavers slightly.

_ “You bunch of morons better take care of her,” _ the ghost of the navigator tells them.  _ “She’s one hell of a girl.” _ There’s a slight pause in which Vivi wipes some tears away, a smile on her face, and Nami’s spirit smiles back at her. A smile that falls once her gaze moves to the living navigator beside Vivi.  _ “And, if you  _ ever _ talk to him like that again, I will make you regret it.” _

_ “Nami-san is so beautiful when she’s protecting our idiot marimo!”  _ the cook’s spirit cheers, hearts in his eyes.

Good to know the moron is girl crazy, even when he’s dead. Cold brushes Zoro’s chest and he turns back to his captain, watching the spirit’s fingers trace over his bare chest. Over the x-shaped burn scar that part of Zoro hopes will never fade. A mark that will forever remind him of his first captain.

_ “We match now,” _ Luffy whispers.  _ “Now, you won’t ever forget me.” _

Zoro’s breath catches for a moment. “How could I ever forget you?”

The spirit smiles up at him.

_ “Luffy,” _ Jinbe calls softly.

_ “Oh, right.” _ The smile fades, cold fingers still resting against Zoro’s chest.  _ “We gotta go now.” _

“Go?”

Nodding, Luffy’s spirit looks up at him with a wavering smile.  _ “You and Vivi did it. You changed it. So, we can’t be here anymore. We gotta go.” _

Go. This time, they’re truly going to leave Zoro. It should shred his chest to pieces. Somehow, it doesn’t.

_ “We aren’t leaving you alone. We’d never leave you alone. Zoro’s nakama will take care of him. Love him. Like we do. Cause, they know too. You didn’t do anything wrong.” _

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” The words come with ease and lack the usual stabbing pain in his chest.

Luffy fucking beams. The coldness drifts up, hand moving to Zoro’s cheek instead.  _ “My best nakama,” _ he whispers.  _ “Brave and strong and the best. We’re gonna go and you’re gonna be okay.” _

Tell me you’ll be okay, Luffy is saying. He wants to know that he can leave Zoro without having to worry about him. That he can leave with no regrets.

“I’m gonna be okay,” Zoro agrees. “I’m not alone. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

The concern leaves his face and all the weight seems to vanish both crews.

_ “Right.” _ The spirit nods furiously. Then, his gaze moves past Zoro, to the younger Luffy standing behind him.  _ “I got one last captain’s orders for Zoro, ‘kay?” _

“Yosh.” Zoro hears from behind him.

_ “Thanks!” _ Firm eyes meet Zoro’s.  _ “Zoro, live. Not survive. Live.” _

Zoro’s brow furrows.

_ “You’re happy to be alive, right? Prove it to me, Zoro. Live. Live for you.” _

Pulling in as deep a breath as he can muster, Zoro nods. 

_ “You’re gonna be the World’s Greatest Swordsman,” _ Luffy says firmly.  _ “Promise me.” _

Live for you. Find your dream again. Live to be the best again.

Zoro’s alive. Zoro’s alive and he didn’t do anything wrong. Surviving wasn’t wrong. And living isn’t wrong.

_ I didn’t do anything wrong. _ “I’m going to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman. I promise.”

The pitch black Zoro wakes to does nothing to tame his wildly beating heart. Every ounce of him has soaked through with sweat, his shirt sticking to his skin. His mind searches the unfamiliar area. Trees, flowers, wild animals, the sea. Nami. Robin. Luffy. Chopper. Usopp. Brook. Franky. The cook.

But Luffy isn’t next to him. The bed beside him is cold. Luffy is on the island. Zoro can feel him, but he isn’t here. Luffy isn’t here. And, there’s only eight of them. Someone is missing. Someone else should be here. Jinbe.

Jinbe is gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone

Zoro’s throat burns as he gasps in air, trying to force his limbs to work as his body trembles. Get up. Get up. Find Luffy. Make sure he’s safe. Get the others out of here. Where is Jinbe? Why is he gone? Where is his nakama?

“Oi, oi,” the cook rumbles, smell of sweet tobacco filling Zoro’s nose. Warm hands poke into his side. “It’s alright, marimo. Shove over.”

Zoro’s adrenaline spikes and he snatches the cook’s hands, running his fingers over both palms and all ten digits. No unusual bumps. Nothing bent the wrong way.

The cook waits patiently for Zoro to release him before he climbs under the covers as well. “Breathe,” the order is patient and kind. The cook pulls Zoro close, letting Zoro rest against his chest. The steady  _ thump, thump  _ of his heart pressing into Zoro’s ear. “Come here, follow my breaths.”

“Jinbe,” Zoro gasps out.

“He’s safe, Zoro. Breathe with me.”

_ Thump, thump. _ Breathe in.  _ Thump, thump _ . Breathe out.

It takes a few minutes of breathing to the cook’s heartbeat for Zoro to calm his racing heart. By the time he can finally breathe correctly, sleep clings to the back of his mind and Zoro’s too exhausted to kick the cook out of his bed.

“Sorry,” he mutters instead.

“It’s fine. Are you alright?”

Zoro hums in lieu of an answer.

“You haven’t done this in a while,” the cook points out.

Months now. Zoro can’t remember if it's been four or five, but it's definitely been months since one of his nakama had to crawl into his bed to calm him down in the dead of night. 

“Zoro.”

Zoro loves all of his nakama, with every ounce of himself. But, some days, he fucking hates them. Because, even though he’s been doing better - less nightmares, watching everyone bleed without descending into panic, finding fun in fighting - they all still insist on him talking about his feelings. To an annoying extent.

“Dunno,” he mutters, sleep tugging him toward darkness.

“Dunno?” the cook answers.

“Dunno why.” Zoro yawns. “Now, go to sleep.”

“Do you really not know? Or are you just avoiding the question?”

“Really dunno.” 

It's the truth. Zoro isn’t entirely sure where this sudden bout of panic came from. He suspects it has to do with the face that the year mark approaches and in two days' time, all of his nakama will be far away from him. But, with no memory of the dream, it’s only a guess. 

“Alright,” the cook sighs. “Want me out?”

“No. Want you to shut up and let me sleep.”

“Tch. So bossy, marimo.”

Sleep trickles in quickly once they fall silent. The cook must keep the night’s hiccup to himself because neither Luffy nor Chopper descend upon him. Zoro’s grateful. The anxiety of knowing they’ll all be apart for a year lingers just below his skin. It doesn’t help that he knows Luffy will be just as anxious with his decision. 

He told his captain months ago that he wants to stay on Amazon Lily, with Luffy. The random attacks of weakness and panic have been spread out, but they’ve been there. Harsh and horrifying bouts of absolute terror that seem to shake the crew as hard as they shake Zoro. And, maybe it's cowardly, but Zoro knows he can’t face Mihawk like this. 

Still, there are a few things he needs to take care of in the New World. Because, if Zoro’s going to protect this crew, he’s going to do it right.

“What do you know about the Vinsmokes?” Zoro asks Sabo when he and Kuma arrive on Amazon Lily.

A blonde eyebrow raises as the revolutionary glances at him. “The Vinsmokes?”

Zoro nods.

“They’ve been in the New World for a few years now.”

“Do you know where to find them?” 

Sabo’s lips twitch slightly. “You’re going to pick a fight.”

“I don’t pick fights. I win fights. Do you know where to find them?” 

Sabo nods. “I’ll take you.”

A small spark of anger flutters in Zoro’s chest. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“No,” Sabo agrees. “You need a navigator.”

“I don’t need a navigator, asshole.”

“Too late,” Sabo says in that singsong voice that reminds him entirely too much of Luffy. “You’ve got one.”

“Oi, gather round shitheads! And you lovely ladies.”

The cook rolls the barrel of sake to the middle of their home of a year. It’s a familiar gesture that makes Zoro’s heart flutter lightly. One by one, the crew begin to gather around the barrel for one last promise to each other before they separate for a year.

“To be King of the Pirates!”

“To find the All Blue.” 

“To be a brave warrior of the sea.”

“To draw a map of the world.”

“To find all the Poneglyphs.”

“To cure all diseases.”

“To see Laboon again.”

“To sail Sunny ‘round the world!”

“To be a real pirate.”

Zoro places his foot on the barrel between Luffy and Vivi’s. “To be the World’s Greatest Swordsman.”

His captain beams at him. In a swift, perfect movement, their feet go up and crash down together. Laughter rings out, grins stretching across everyone’s faces as they begin to bid farewell.

Luffy bounds over to Zoro’s side. “Remember your den den mushi.”

“I’ve got it, Sencho.”

“‘N Sabo isn’t gonna let you get lost.”

“I don’t get lost.”

“‘N Vivi will be with you until you leave Fishman Island.”

After a long conversation with Luffy, Zoro, and Jinbe, the princess decided her year would be spent working on the alliances the Strawhats would need for the future. With Law’s already secured, Vivi wants to work on securing Fishman Island and King Neptune. Though, Zoro has the suspicion that she has a second motive with the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the mermaid princess.

“I’m going to be fine, Luffy. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Luffy nods, tugging lightly at Zoro’s shirt to keep his attention. “I know. But, I’m gonna miss Zoro.”

“I’ll miss you too, baka.” Zoro ruffles his hair and smiles. “But, I’ll be fine. I’ve got Sabo, right? N’ Rayleigh will be here with you. We’re all going to be fine.”

“We’re all gonna be fine.” Luffy beams up at him. 

“Oi! Zoro, we’re first. Let’s go!” Sabo calls. 

Giving Luffy one last smile, Zoro moves across the clearing, careful to avoid the ruined barrel on the ground. Vivi pulls away from Nami to join him beside Sabo, grinning widely at them. 

“Bye, mina!” the princess calls. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Vivi! Bye Zoro!”

“We’ll miss you!”

“Take good care of Vivi-chan, baka marimo.”

Giggling, Vivi glances up at Zoro as Kuma approaches them. Their eyes meet and the slight nerves rolling through her trickle into Zoro, even as she smiles.

“Together,” she says around a deep breath.

Zoro’s lips twitch upward, his hand finding hers. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  _Panic Attacks_  
>  _Nightmares_  
>  _Attempts at Self Harm_  
>  _Depression_  
>  **Please read responsibly!**  
>  (Scene One: Panic Attack and Attempts at Self Harm) After waking up cuddling with Sanji, Zoro falls back asleep only to have a nightmare of being back on the island. After Sanji pulls him out of it, Zoro panics and checks Sanji over for injuries. Realizing, he is unharmed, Zoro collapses against Sanji crying and tries to calm himself by hitting himself repeatedly in the thigh, which our cook quickly puts a stop to while trying to coax Zoro into crying as a way of calming his emotions.Eventually, after Sanji repeatedly tells Zoro that there is no shame in having emotions, Zoro cries.
> 
> (Scene Two: Depression and Panic Attacks) Zoro admits to Luffy that he wants the crew to be angry with him. He's hoping that their anger will help him feel something, as he's started to feel empty. Luffy assures Zoro that the crew are not going to be angry with him and that Zoro will always belong to them, no matter how much he changes. Admitting that he doesn't want it to be quiet, despite it being the middle of the night, Zoro is mortified when Luffy yells for Usopp to come join them. The sniper doesn't bat an eye at Luffy's request that Usopp tell them stories so Zoro can fall asleep with someone talking and Zoro begins to accept that it's okay for him to heal. 
> 
> (Scene Three: Attempts at Self Harm) This one is blink and you'll miss it brief! After Brook tells Zoro that the whole crew has been with him the entire time, he worries that they are disappointed in him and begins to pull at his hair again. Brook puts a swift and gentle end to it by reminding him that he should talk instead of try to hurt himself.
> 
> **Scene One begins with:**  
>  _"A new smell tickles his nose from beyond the darkness. Hot. Smokey. Burning..."_  
>  **Scene One ends with:**  
>  _"Zoro doesn't cry. He fucking sobs."_
> 
> **Scene Two begins with:**  
>  _"His captain's arms tighten around him. Luffy's been touchy. Really touchy."_  
>  **Scene Two ends with:**  
>  _"The voices in his head quiet down. Usopp squeezes his ankle and begins the story."_
> 
> **Scene Three begins with:**  
>  _"Zoro hums, resting his chin on his knee to stare out at the setting sun. "_  
>  **Scene Three ends with:**  
>  _"Can you tell me how to deal with this? Tell me how to be better. To be fixed."_
> 
> And there you have it. Chapter Twenty-Seven is complete and so is this fic. I hope you all enjoyed the ending! It did take a bit longer than I intended and the chapter is so much longer than I thought it would be, but I like where it ended. In my mind, Vivi's time is best spent working on alliances for the crew and, while she does intend to see Shirahoshi again, Vivi's main motive for going to Fishman Island is to ensure that Jinbe will end up with the crew. Though, she doesn't tell Zoro that.  
> Our boy is off to take care of the Vinsmokes before they can become a problem, because - in his mind - he owes Sanji that much. And, plus, it will give him a way to kill time and discover how to be apart from the crew without panicking. 
> 
> Overall, I think I'm pretty proud of this fic. It took a lot of time and effort but it was so much fun and it gave me a lot of confience in my writing. Depending on how the manga goes and how life goes for me, I may write a sequel to this, just because it feels so right seeing Vivi on this crew. But, for now, I think _The Next Right Thing_ works well as a stand alone work.
> 
> Again, a huge shoutout for all of you for encouraging and kind words! You're the best. Thanks for reading and going on this journey with me. I hope to see you all in the next story I attempt to write. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there everyone!


End file.
